Un autre monde
by dragoloveblog
Summary: A cause d'une dispute entre Hermione et Drago en cours de Potion, la marmite leur explose au visage. Lorsqu'ils se réveillent de l'infirmerie le lendemain tout le monde tombe des nus car Hermione et Drago semblent réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il semblerait en fait que Drago et Hermione aient vécu bien plus qu'une nuit durant leur sommeil.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil**

**_Petite précision : L'histoire se déroule durant la 6ème année en janvier_**

Beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient à l'infirmerie en cette fin d'après-midi de janvier. Ils faisaient essentiellement parties des maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard et ils étaient là pour leurs amis respectifs. En effet, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy étaient tous les deux étendus sur un lit de l'infirmerie depuis le matin même. L'infirmière avait eu la présence d'esprit de placer les deux lits aux parfaits opposés de la pièce, mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux maisons de se disputer.  
>- Si Hermione ne se réveille pas je tue Malefoy ! Lança Ron d'un ton agressif à l'adresse des Serpentards.<br>- Ah oui ? Lui répondit aussitôt Blaise d'une voix sifflante. Essaye-pour voir ! Surtout que je suis sûr que c'est la sale sang de bourbe qui a trafiqué la potion !  
>- Ferme-là Zabini ! Intervint Harry qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là. Hermione n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille et tu le sais très bien et c'est une excellente élève. Donc, on sait tous que c'est Drago qui a provoqué l'explosion de la potion !<br>- Vous ferez moins les malins quand le père de Drago sera là, dit Blaise en les toisant d'un air menaçant, et d'ailleurs je suis certain que Drago ...  
>Blaise ne termina cependant pas sa phrase et dans un même mouvement tous les Serpentard se tournèrent vers le lit de leur amis.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda aussitôt Ron à voix basse.  
>- J'en sais rien, répondit Harry qui se décrochait le cou pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait.<br>- Drago ! Raisonna la voix de Pansy dans la pièce. Drago ça va ? Insista-t-elle.  
>- Drago se réveille, Granger à raté son coup ! S'exclama Blaise d'un ton victorieux.<br>- Granger... répéta Drago d'une voix faible. Hermione Granger ...  
>- Oui Drago, lui répondit Blaise d'une voix rassurante, elle est là et ne t'inquiète pas elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.<br>- Tu as dis quel était où ? Insista Drago en se redressant péniblement dans son lit.  
>- Là-bas, fit Blaise en désignant le groupe de Gryffondor rassemblé auprès d'un lit.<br>Drago, après quelques minutes, parvint à se lever et marcha lentement mais surement jusqu'au lit que lui avait indiqué son ami.  
>- Ah ! Toujours en forme se Drago ! S'exclama Blaise ravie de la tournure des événements.<br>Il s'attendait visiblement à ce que la scène tourne au massacre et les élèves de Gryffondor également, car ils se postèrent devant le lit, comme une barrière protectrice.  
>- Hermione ? Appela alors Drago. Tout va bien ? Elle ne s'est pas réveillé ? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet à l'adresse de Ron et Harry. Hermione ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Allez poussez-vous ! S'exclama Drago en les écartant brusquement de son chemin.<br>Tous les élèves et plus particulièrement Harry et Ron se regardèrent étonnés. Non seulement Malefoy, venait d'appeler Hermione par son prénom, mais en plus il semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour elle.  
>- Tu crois qu'il est devenu fou ? Demanda Ron à voix basse tandis que Drago s'approchait à pas mesuré du lit d'Hermione.<br>- Non, je pense que c'est juste un très bon comédien, répliqua Harry en faisant volte face pour attraper Malefoy par le bras.  
>- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama Drago. Hermione ! Tu m'entends Hermione ?! S'écria-t-il à l'attention de l'endormie en la secouant doucement. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul hein ?! Tu vas te réveiller maintenant ! Insista-t-il d'une voix plus franche. On a fait le chemin ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi, toi, tu ne te réveillerais pas !<br>Harry voulu tenter de rattraper le bras de Drago, mais Ginny l'en empêcha.  
>- Non mais attends, on ne va quand même le laisser faire ! S'exclama Harry.<br>- Oh que si ! S'exclama Blaise.  
>Lui et les autres Serpentard les avaient rejoins et pointaient leurs baguettes sur le groupe de Gryffondor.<br>- N'y pense même pas ! S'exclama Théodore en voyant Ron tenter de sortir sa propre baguette.  
>- HERMIONE ! S'époumona soudain Drago ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. LEVE-TOI MAINTENANT ! C'EST UN ORDRE !<br>- Elle ouvre les yeux ! S'exclama Neville en pointant Hermione du doigt.  
>Tout le monde resta totalement silencieux. Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit définitivement les yeux, elle retrouva Drago penché au dessus d'elle le visage tendu par le stress.<br>- Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ca a marché ? Ca a marché ?  
>- Oui ça a marché, répondit Drago en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.<br>Ron et Harry échangèrent un nouveau regard médusé. Avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, les bras d'Hermione se soulevèrent pour enlacer la nuque de Drago. Ce dernier approcha son visage de la jeune fille et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gryffondor comme Serpentard, restèrent immobiles complètement choqués par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les lèvres de Drago et Hermione s'écartèrent afin qu'ils puissent de nouveau se serrer dans les bruns l'un de l'autre.  
>- Non mais c'est une blague là ? Dit Blaise en observant son meilleur ami d'un air choqué. C'est une blague hein ? Répéta-t-il plus fort.<br>- Tu crois qu'il y avait une sorte de filtre d'amour dans la potion ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix hésitante.  
>- Si c'est un coup de Granger, cela va entraîner de lourdes conséquences ! S'exclama Blaise en pointant plus particulièrement Ginny de sa baguette.<br>- Lâche ta baguette Blaise, tu es fatiguant, lui lança Drago qui s'était enfin décollé d'Hermione.  
>Hermione tapota cependant l'épaule de Drago et lui lança un regard qui semblait en dire long mais que personne ne comprit.<br>- Ah oui c'est vrai, lâcha Drago en se prenant le visage entre les mains dans un geste agacé et désespéré en même temps.  
>- On doit aller voir Dumbledor et tout de suite, déclara Hermione en se redressant du lit, aidée de Drago.<br>- Tu ne vas nulle part avec Drago, sale sang de bourbe, cracha Blaise.  
>Dans un geste incontrôlé, Drago décrocha une droite impressionnante à son meilleur ami qui tomba à moitié au sol.<br>- Je ne veux plus jamais attendre quelqu'un dire ça, tonna-t-il, plus ja-mais.  
>Tous les Serpentard l'observèrent d'un air ahuri et les Gryffondor n'en menaient pas large non plus.<br>- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, intervint Théodore, Granger t'a surement fait boire un filtre d'amour ! Tu n'es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens. Il faut aller voir Slugorn, viens.  
>Drago passa un bras par dessus les épaules d'Hermione et répéta d'un ton qu'il voulait calme, qu'il allait d'abord aller voir Dumbledor, accompagné de Harry Potter et des deux Weasley.<p>

Après dix minutes de disputes et de cris, Drago et Hermione parvinrent enfin à sortir de l'infirmerie accompagné de Mme Pompresh. Comme il l'avait demandé, Harry, Ron et Ginny les suivaient juste derrière tout en se lançant des regards perdus.  
>- Ce n'est pas un filtre d'amour, murmura Harry aux deux Weasley. Leur comportement est bien trop naturel, tu ne ressemblais absolument pas à ça Ron, lorsque tu en as consommé par inadvertance avec les chocolats.<br>- Ouf, souffla ce dernier.  
>- Tu étais pire, signala Harry. Tu ressemblais à un fou furieux.<br>Le visage de Ron se déforma.  
>- Mais que leur est-il arrivé dans ce là ? Demanda Ginny.<br>- Je ne sais pas, mais ils ont l'air de s'aimer, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
>Les trois élèves de gryffondor ne quittèrent pas du regard l'étrange couple qui marchait devant eux, sans oser demander quoi que ce soit à Hermione. Le bras de Drago n'avait pas quitté les épaules de la jeune fille et même Mme Pompresh les toisait d'un air méfiant.<p>

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin tous dans le bureau du Dumbledor celui-lui leur lança un regard amusé. Il n'y avait bien que lui qui pouvait s'amuser de ce genre de situation, car il était vrai qu'il était étrange de voir ces cinq élèves réunit.  
>- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il en leur proposant de s'asseoir.<br>- C'est très compliqué, répondit Drago. Je sais que ca va être difficile à croire, mais on ne dormait pas, enfin si, mais on s'est d'abord réveillé, mais pas maintenant ! Enfin si maintenant aussi, mais on s'est réveillé deux fois, mais pas dans le même endroit. Ah si c'était à l'infirmerie aussi et ...  
>- Drago ! S'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Tu vas embrouiller toute le monde avec tes explications.<br>- J'imagine que tu vas le faire mieux que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'un air agacé.  
>- Je suis désolée, mais je pense que oui, lui répondit Hermione avec un petit air supérieur.<br>- Je pense que ce serait mieux en effet, de laisser Hermione parler, intervint Harry.  
>Drago se retourna aussitôt vers celui-ci en haussant les sourcils.<br>- Alors je te rappelle, que tu n'es pas non plus le roi des explications, il y a une semaine tu as même...  
>Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago, ce qui le coupa dans sa phrase.<br>- Bah quoi ? S'exclama Drago. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que Harry ...  
>Il se stoppa soudain sous le regard insistant de toute le monde. Il avait appelé Harry par son prénom. Seul Dumbledor semblait très amusé par la situation. Drago se racla la gorge d'un air mal à l'aise et s'enfonça sur sa chaise d'un air boudeur.<br>- Pour résumer, dit Ginny à l'attention du directeur, Hermione et Malefoy, surtout Malefoy, ont un comportement très étrange depuis qu'ils se sont réveillés.  
>- En effet, répondit Dumbledor dont les yeux brillaient. Il me semblerait que nos deux camarades n'aient pas passé qu'une seule journée endormi mais bien plus en réalité. N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention des deux concernés.<br>- Non non, ils ne sont à l'infirmerie que depuis ce matin, fit remarquer Ron.  
>- C'est exactement ça, répondit cependant Hermione.<br>- Bien et j'imagine que vous êtes ici pour nous raconter ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ?  
>Drago et Hermione hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.<br>- Mlle Granger ? Demanda Dumbledor en souriant.  
>- Oui vas-y raconte, lâcha Drago de mauvaise humeur. Comme ça je pourrais parler à Harry normalement après.<br>- Mais enfin Drago, ton deuxième réveil t'a perturbé ou quoi ? Ce qu'il s'est passe n'était pas vraiment réel !  
>- Ah oui ? Dit-il vexé. Bien, je te laisse retrouver ta vrai petite vie dans ce cas !<br>A ces mots il se leva. Dans un profond soupire d'Hermione. Cette dernière le rattrapa aussitôt par la main, sous le regard tendu des trois autres Gryffondor.  
>- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire Drago... lui murmura-t-elle. Cela n'a été réel que pour nous deux.<br>- Bon eh bien raconte vite alors, pour qu'on puisse passer à autre chose ! On a des choses très important à faire je te rappelle.  
>Hermione lui répondit par un sourire affectueux et tous deux retournèrent s'asseoir face à leur directeur.<p>

- Ils sont tous les deux devenus fous, souffla Ron à Harry.  
>- Non, je crois qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux, répondit Ginny à voix basse.<br>Cependant, pas d'une voix assez basse car Drago se retourna vivement vers elle.  
>- Evidemment ! Dit-il comme si il ne permettait à personne d'en douter. Crois bien que sinon...<br>- Sinon rien ! Trancha Hermione. Donc, comme je vous le disais, professeur Dumbledor, nous avons eu un accident en potion. Le contenu de la marmite a explosé et nous nous sommes réveillés à l'infirmerie le soir même. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment aujourd'hui.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'étrange réveil

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Stiitch** - Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis très contente que le début t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce nouveau chapitre.

**espe29** - Oh je ne voulais pas te laisser sur ta faim... Mais bon, comme le chapitre 2 est vite là, j'imagine que tu me pardonnes ? :) (jespère!)

**Seiichi03** - Très contente que le chapitre 1 t'ai plu ! Merci de ton commentaire :)

- Mais non ce n'est pas compliqué leur affaire, tu verras ^^

**laurave** - Très contente que tu ais décidé de suivre une autre de mes fictions, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que _Mon identité_

**Keloush** - Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Chapitre 2 : L'étrange réveil**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle se rappela d'abord du cours de potion où Slugorn avait demandé à Malefoy de s'installer à côté d'elle pour suivre le cours convenablement, au lieu de faire le pitre à l'arrière. Hermione avait agit comme s'il n'était pas là, c'était la meilleure attitude à avoir et il ne la dérangea pas. Du moins, pas pendant la première heure. Au milieu du cours, Malefoy s'était étonné de voir que la potion d'Hermione était bleue et pas la sienne. Avec toute la patience dont elle était capable, Hermione lui avait répondu qu'il avait surement oublié un ingrédient, ce qui n'avait pas du tout plu à Malefoy. Cependant, Hermione ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était ensuite passée. Tous ce dont elle se rappelait c'était que le chaudron de Malefoy avait brusquement explosé. Elle se souvint également d'un affreux bourdonnement dans ses oreilles puis plus rien.  
>A présent, elle était couchée sur ce qui semblait être un lit et elle entendait des voix qui lui était particulièrement familières. En ouvrant enfin les yeux, elle découvrit les visages de Ron et Harry au dessus d'elle.<br>- Hermione ! Ca va ? Lui demanda Ron.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en potion ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant difficilement dans son lit.<br>- C'est Drago, sa potion a explosé, lui répondit Harry. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il va bien, ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Il s'est réveillé de l'infirmerie il y a tout juste une heure.  
>Hermione considéra son ami quelques instant.<br>- Je me contre fiche de l'état de Malefoy ! C'est un crétin, je suis sur qu'il l'a fait expert !  
>Ron chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry ce qui exaspéra aussitôt Hermione, qui lui demanda de répéter.<br>- Je disais juste que si tu l'appelais "Malefoy" c'est que vous vous étiez encore bien disputés, répondit Ron mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'est pas nos oignons, ajouta-t-il en levant ses mains devant lui en signe d'excuse.  
>- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes mon pauvre Ronald ! Comment voudrais-tu que je l'appelle !<br>- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry à sa place en riant, "mon amour" par exemple.  
>- Très drôle ! Répliqua Hermione en descendant de son lit.<br>Elle enfila aussitôt ses chaussures et après que Mme Pompresh lui ait donné son autorisation, les trois amis sortirent ensemble de l'infirmerie.

Drago qui s'était réveillé seul de l'infirmerie s'était empressé de rejoindre sa salle commune, mais il avait été exaspéré de voir que le mot de passe avait changé sans qu'on est pensé à l'informer. Il avait du attendre que des élèves de sa maison arrivent.

- Ce que tu es studieux dit donc ! Lui lança Blaise qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune.  
>Il toisait son ami avec un regard amusé, car il était pour lui inhabituel de voir Drago penché sur des parchemins de cours un après-midi à dix-sept heures.<br>- Je cherche une potion intéressante, répondit alors Drago.  
>- Mais encore ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, un truc qui pourrait par exemple priver Granger de sa langue. Tu sais qu'ils avaient collé nos lits à l'infirmerie ? Ils n'ont pas peur hein ! Si je me retrouve encore une fois là-bas à côté d'elle, je ne donne pas chère de son état de santé.  
>Blaise savait pertinemment que lorsque Drago appelait Hermione par son nom de famille, c'était qu'ils s'étaient fortement disputés.<br>- Oh ca va Drago ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ?  
>- Tu as loupé l'événement de ce matin en potion ou quoi ? Et depuis quand avoir une occasion de se moquer de Granger ne t'emballe pas ?<br>Blaise toisa Drago quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils avec de lui répondre.  
>- J'ai l'impression que tu as pris un petit coup sur la tête avec l'explosion de ton chaudron.<br>- C'est le mien qui a explosé ? S'exclama-t-il surpris.  
>- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?<br>- C'est forcément de la faute de Granger ! Elle va me le payer.  
>- Arrête Drago, tu es fatiguant. Ce n'est pas de sa faute et tu le sais très bien. Vous avez comme d'habitude passé l'heure à vous chamailler et à mettre chacun votre tour des ingrédients qu'il ne fallait pas dans la potion de l'autre. C'était évident qu'il allait y avoir un problème à un moment donné. C'est ta potion qui a explosé et Hermione a gagné votre grand jeux stupide, va falloir t'en remettre, répondit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes pour pauvre Blaise ! S'exclama Drago en lui lançant un regard froid. Et pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Tu as des vus sur elle où quoi ?  
>Blaise lui adressa un regard surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que son ami se mette à rire, mais non, Drago lui lançait un regard plus que menaçant.<br>- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas de vu sur elle.  
>- Eh bah alors explique moi ce qu'il te prend ! S'énerva Drago.<br>- Ecoute je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, où si le choc de la potion t'a perturbé, mais va prendre l'air ! Ca te remettra peut-être les idées en place ! Tiens, tu as entrainement de quidditch dans trente minutes ! Ca te fera le plus grand bien.  
>A ce mes mots, Blaise monta en direction de leur dortoir laissant un Drago effaré par le comportement de son ami.<br>Du quidditch ! Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des idioties pareilles, Voldemort lui avait confié une mission et il fallait qu'il remplisse son devoir le plus vite possible. Car même si la mission dépendait uniquement de lui, il n'était pas le seul avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. La vie de ses parents en dépendait également. Drago rangea donc rageusement ses parchemins et sortit de la salle commune pour rejoindre la salle sur demande.

Le soir même, Drago ne se rendit pas au repas, il avait passé l'après-midi a tenter de faire fonctionner l'armoire à disparaître, sans succès. Néanmoins, Hermione y était bien et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre le comportement de ses amis. D'autant plus lorsque les serpentards s'arrêtèrent près de leur table pour demander à Harry s'il avait vu Drago.  
>- Non et il n'était pas là à l'entrainement de quidditch, répondit le concerné.<br>- Mais vous aviez entrainement vous aussi ? S'étonna Blaise.  
>- Oui, on a fait un petit match amical. Je voulais voir ce que nous donnions face à votre équipe. Tu l'as vu toi ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione qui écoutait leur conversation d'un air choqué.<br>- Vu qui ? Demanda-t-elle alors.  
>- Mais Drago en fin !<br>Hermione ne fit pas de nouvelles remarques à Harry, après tout, peut-être avait-il décidé de l'appeler par son prénom, comme il le faisait avec Voldemort. Il était en effet l'un des seuls qu'elle connaissait à appeler le mage noir par son nom et non par "tu-sais-qui". Peut-être était-ce pour lui une manière de décrédibiliser la place de Malefoy. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ses amis et les Serpentard avaient vraiment une attitude étrange, plus qu'étrange.  
>- Hermione ? Insista Harry la faisait sortir de ses pensées.<br>- Non je ne l'ai pas vu ! Répondit-il elle pour que les Serpentard rejoignent vite leur table.  
>Ces derniers n'insistèrent pas, même si lancèrent presque tous un regard étrange à Hermione.<br>- Bon Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda Harry. Tu es vraiment bizarre depuis que tu t'es réveillée à l'infirmerie. Tout va bien avec Drago ?  
>- Où veux-tu en venir ? Répliqua-t-elle.<br>- Je ne sais pas mais dès qu'on parle de lui tu es sur la défensive.  
>- Si tu ne veux plus être avec lui, il suffit juste de le dire, intervint Ron d'un air hésitant.<br>- Comment ça si je ne veux plus être avec lui ? Répondit Hermione dont la voix partit dans les aigus.  
>- Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de rester en couple avec lui, uniquement parce que c'est comme ça depuis toujours, dit Ginny qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là. On a tous remarqué que vous vous disputiez souvent ces derniers temps... Ca a fait la même chose pour moi et Deans et ...<br>Ginny n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'Hermione s'était déjà levée pour sortir de la grande salle.

Lorsqu'elle eut passée les portes de la grande salle, elle s'arrêta dans le hall vide, le coeur battant. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous persuadés qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy ? Et pire encore, pourquoi cela ne leur posait aucun problème ? Elle passa en revu toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec ses amis depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de l'infirmerie et tout lui parut normal excepté leurs attitudes vis à vis de Malefoy et des autres Serpentards. Cela aurait pu être une blague, bien que cela aurait été une blague douteuse, mais jamais les Serpentards n'auraient joué le jeux, surtout dans les circonstances actuelles, avec le retour de Voldemort. Le blague était donc une solution totalement inenvisageable, alors que se passait-il ? Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un qui ne lui aurait pas mentit, ni fait une blague, il fallait qu'elle parle à un adulte, à un professeur, mais qui ? Au moment où elle se posa la question, elle pensa immédiatement au professeur McGonnagale, cependant elle était encore à table lorsqu'Hermione était sortie de la grande salle. Hagrid ! Il fallait qu'elle voit Hagrid, elle ne l'avait pas vu à la table des professeurs et il était donc sans aucun doute chez lui avec Crocdur.  
>Elle sortit aussitôt dans le parc. Le froid du mois de janvier était glaciale mais elle descendit tout de même jusqu'à la petite cabane près de la forêt interdite. Cependant, Hermione eut beau frapper, puis tambouriner à la porte, personne ne lui ouvrit.<br>- On peut savoir ce que vous cherchez ? Lui adressa la voix bien connu de Rusard.  
>Il était accompagné de son habituelle chatte et toisait Hermione d'un air soupçonneux.<br>- Je cherche le professeur Hagrid, répondit-elle. Vous savez où il est ?  
>- Qui ça ?<br>Tout en posant la question il était passé brusquement devant Hermione, avait sortit un impressionnant trousseau de clefs de sa poche et avait enfoncé l'une d'elle dans la serrure.  
>- Eh ! S'exclama Hermione choquée par l'intrusion du concierge.<br>- Je ne connais pas de Hagrid, lui répondit-il alors en ouvrant la porte.  
>Hermione se pencha pour jeter un oeil à l'intérieur et son coeur loupa un battement. Tout ce qui avait un jour appartenu au garde de chasse avait disparu, tout. La cabane renfermait à présent des brouettes, des sacs d'engrais, du bois coupé... Tout ce qui pouvait servir à faire du jardinage, sans plus aucune trace du lit ou de la cuisine de Hagrid. Il n'y avait plus rien.<br>- Où sont passées les affaires de Hagrid ? Lança-t-elle a Rusard d'une voix soupçonneuse.  
>- Pour la dernière fois, je ne connais pas Hagrid, maintenant remontez au château si vous ne voulez pas que je vous colle une retenue !<br>Le concierge attrapa un gros râteau et ressortit de la cabane en prenant soin de la verrouiller derrière lui. Hermione, quant à elle, fit quelques pas en arrière sans lâcher Rusard des yeux. Mais que se passait-il aujourd'hui ?!


	3. Chapitre 3 : Lydia

**Chapitre 3 : Lydia**

Hermione était remontée se coucher sans parler à ses amis, elle était trop perturbée par ce qu'il se passait actuellement. Ses amis agissaient bizarrement, ses ennemis aussi, et pire Hagrid ne semblait plus être là, ou même ne jamais avoir été là à en croire Rusard. Mais que se passait-il donc ?  
>Cependant, Hermione trouvait qu'il y avait encore plus intriguant que cela. Son emploi du temps avait complètement changé, mis à part pour le cours de potion. Par exemple elle n'avait plus botanique le vendredi comme d'habitude mais le mardi et personne ne semblait trouver ça curieux à part elle. Quand elle l'avait fait remarquer à Harry, il l'avait toisé d'un air mal à l'aise, avant de lui conseiller d'aller voir Mme Pompresh. Apparemment, il pensait qu'Hermione avait quelques troubles suite à l'explosion de sa potion. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle allait très bien et elle se promit de ne plus faire part de ce genre de chose à ses amis. Il fallait qu'elle découvre ce qu'il se passait sans qu'ils la prenne pour une folle, et cela allait commencer avec le cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonnagale. Elle attendit la fin du cours avec impatience pour pouvoir enfin se retrouver seule avec son professeur. S'il y avait bien une qui ne mentirait par ce serait elle.<br>- Oui Mlle Granger ?  
>MacGonnagal qui s'était assise à son bureau lançait à Hermione un regard interrogateur.<br>- Comme nous sommes actuellement en train de travailler sur la métamorphose animal, j'ai lu un livre à la bibliothèque qui parlait d'une espère particulière qu'il était impossible de copier. Enfin, nous ne pourrions par exemple par transformer une table en cet animal.  
>- Vraiment ? La coupa son professeur d'un air surpris. Et de quelle espèce s'agit-il ?<br>- Je ne me souviens plus, c'est bien ça le problème, répondit Hermione d'un faux air déçu. Mais apparemment ce serait le professeur Hagrid qui l'aurait découvert.  
>Le coeur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre face au silence de son professeur. Elle allait à présent être fixée.<br>- Il faudrait que vous m'apportiez ce livre en question, lui dit-elle alors. J'y jetterais un œil, surtout que je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de ce professeur Hagrid. Dans quel pays vit-il ?  
>Hermione eut l'impression de se prendre un seau d'eau glacé sur le tête. McGonnagal n'aurait pas mentit, ce qui signifiait que Hagrid n'avait jamais été professeur ici. Elle répondit rapidement à son professeur qu'elle lui apporterait le livre en question dès qu'elle remettrait la main dessus et sortit de la salle.<br>Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de la salle de classe pour arriver dans le couloir, un élève était appuyé contre le mur et lui adressai un regard mauvais.  
>- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ? Lui lança Malefoy d'une voix agressive.<br>- Je te demande pardon ?  
>- Pourquoi est-ce que mes amis et les tiens se parlent ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ?!<br>Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa, puis, progressivement un sourire élargit la commissure de ses lèvres. Un sourire de soulagement.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire bêtement Gragner ! Je t'ai posé une question.<br>- Par Merlin je ne suis pas folle ! S'exclama-t-elle en se prenant le visage dans les mains.  
>- Si tu l'es, la contredit-il, mais cela ne change pas de d'habitude. Réponds à ma question, maintenant, à quoi joues-tu ?<br>Il s'était écarté du mur pour s'approcher d'Hermione, à une distance cependant suffisante.  
>- Ce que je voulais dire, fit Hermione, c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à remarquer qu'il se passe des choses étranges.<br>- Evidemment, puisque c'est de ta faute ! Tu essayes de me rendre fou n'est-ce pas ? Pire, de me faire passer pour un fou. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, comment tu t'y prends mais tu vas vite arrêter ce petite jeux. Tu as mis mes amis sous imperium n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'ils t'appellent tous Hermione et qu'ils parlent à tous les Gryffondor ? Et en plus, tu as réussis par je ne sais quel moyen à changer notre emploi du temps ! Tu vas tout de suite stopper tout ça, sinon cela va entraîner de lourdes conséquences ! Ajouta-t-il sur un ton menaçant.  
>- Arrête tes menaces Malefoy ! Je n'y suis pour rien. Nous sommes visiblement tous les deux dans la même galère.<br>- Règle le problème !  
>- Mais je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qu'il se passe ! J'ai l'impression que nous sommes...<br>Hermione s'arrêta un instant. Il allait aussi la prendre pour une folle.  
>- Finis ta phrase, lui ordonna-t-il.<br>- Je crois qu'on est dans une sorte de monde parallèle...  
>Drago la toisa quelques instants avec d'exploser de rire, un rire froid, totalement dénué d'humour.<br>- Je ne plaisante pas, insista cependant Hermione. Nos amis respectifs semblent bien s'entendre, il paraîtrait même que ce soit le cas pour nous deux, ajouta-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher une grimace. Et puis, l'emploi du temps à changer, et pire encore, Hagrid n'a jamais été professeur ici.  
>- Avouer qu'ils ont finis par virer cet incompétent ne t'effleure pas l'esprit ? Arrête le whisky Granger, nous ne sommes pas dans un monde parallèle.<br>Hermione allait répliquer quand elle fut soudain interrompu par des voix qui l'appelait, aussitôt suivit du prénom de Drago.  
>- Ah vous êtes là ! S'exclama Harry.<br>- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Ajouta Ron en les regardant d'un air étrange.  
>Dans son énervement, Drago avait empoigné Hermione par l'épaule. Il la relâcha aussitôt.<br>- Ils se sont visiblement rabibochés, ou pas, intervint Blaise en riant. Vous venez manger ? On s'est arrangé pour pouvoir manger tous ensemble à leur table, ajouta-t-il en désignant les Gryffondor d'un signe de tête.  
>- Je ne vais certainement pas manger à la table des bouffons d'ors ! S'exclama Drago en gratifiant Blaise d'un regard menaçant.<br>- Bon maintenant tu arrêtes Drago ! S'exclama Hermione. On va tous manger, allez !  
>Leurs amis semblèrent satisfaits et commencèrent à prendre la direction de la grande salle. Drago, quant à lui, resta planté à fixer Hermione d'un air choqué, elle s'était adressée à lui avec un peu trop de familiarité à son goût.<br>- Je suis obligée de rentrer dans leur jeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passe, déclara-t-elle. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.  
>A ces mots, Hermione emboîta le pas à ses amis qui avaient déjà pris pas mal d'avance sur eux, et Drago, à contre coeur, suivit le mouvement.<p>

Ce fut donc tous ensemble, que les élèves des deux maisons s'installèrent à la table des Gyrffondor. Arrivant les derniers, Drago et Hermione n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de s'installer l'un en face de l'autre. Il n'y avait plus d'autre place et Drago, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, était finalement d'accord avec Hermione. Il fallait qu'il joue le jeux s'il voulait vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, il ne pouvait empêcher une partie de lui de croire qu'Hermione se foutait de sa gueule depuis le début. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas assez douée pour mettre les élèves de Serentard sous imperium, et de toute façon, la connaissant, elle n'aurait jamais utilisé l'un des trois sorts impardonnables.  
>Drago et Hermione mangèrent en silence et observèrent avec plus ou moins d'hébétude leurs amis respectifs discuter et rire ensemble. Hermione était persuadée qu'elle avait raison, Drago et elle étaient dans un monde parallèle et elle ne comprenait pas comme cela pouvait être possible. Elle n'avait vu ce genre de chose que dans les films moldu, pas dans la vrai vie, pas dans le monde des sorciers. Jamais rien ne comparable n'avait été mentionné en cours ou dans un livre. Mais il y avait pire encore, comment allait-elle retrouver son véritable monde. Pansy, qui était à côté d'Hermione se pencha discrètement vers l'oreille de cette dernière.<br>- C'est à cause de Lydia ? Lui chuchota-t-elle.  
>Hermione était complètement perturbée par la situation. Non seulement Pansy Parkinson lui parlait gentiment à l'oreille, mais en plus elle lui parlait d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.<br>- Je ne connais pas de Lydia, répondit-elle alors à voix basse.  
>Pansy lui lança un regard insistant.<br>- Celle qui tourne autour de Drago depuis le début de l'année, tu sais bien celle qui est en cinquième année à Serpentard, tu la détestes.  
>- Ah oui.. mentit Hermione. Et alors ?<br>- Eh bien je me demandais si c'était à cause de ça que tu t'étais disputée avec Drago.  
>Hermione ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre, elle lança un regard désespéré à Drago qui était en face d'elle, mais il se contenta de l'ignorer superbement.<br>- Tu sais, Drago t'aime, je suis certaine qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Lydia et lui.  
>- Pardon ?! S'exclama soudain le concerné les yeux grands ouverts.<br>Pansy avait parlé un peu trop fort.  
>- Non je disais juste que...<br>- Mais oui je t'ai très bien entendu ! S'exclama Drago dont la phrase "Drago t'aime" résonnait dans sa tête. Mais comment est-ce que tu peux croire que...  
>Hermione lui adressa soudain un violent coup de pied sous la table.<br>- AIH ! S'exclama-t-il en lui lançant un regard glacial.  
>Malgré tout il comprit qu'Hermione voulait le faire taire.<br>- Oh vous me fatiguez, dit Pansy à rejoignant la conversation de Blaise et Harry qui parlaient de quidditch.  
>Voyant que plus personne ne leur prêtait attention, Hermione se pencha discrètement vers Drago.<br>- C'est qui Lydia ? Lui demanda-t-elle.  
>Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.<br>- Elle est en cinquième années à Serpentard, insista Hermione. Fais un effort !  
>- Je ne la connais absolument pas.<br>Hermione n'insista pas. Peut-être que si Hagrid n'existait pas dans ce monde, d'autres existaient. C'était tout bonnement incompréhensible. Si l'hypothèse d'être dans un mode parallèle était bonne, pourquoi tout le monde n'y était pas ! Et pourquoi ne nouvelles personnes y étaient !  
>- Au fait, Marcus m'a dit de te dire que si tu loupais encore un entrainement tu étais viré de l'équipe, lança soudain Blaise à Drago.<br>- Je me contre fiche de l'équipe de Quidditch, répondit le concerné. Si ça vous amuse de voler après de stupides balles, allez-y, ajouta-t-il en regardant plus particulièrement Ron et Harry, mais moi j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire !  
>- Ah oui ? Fit Blaise en riant. Comme quoi ?<br>- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
>Drago se leva et quitta la table d'un air rageur. Hermione serait bien restée plus longtemps pour en apprendre davantage, mais elle se leva à son tour, non sans un soupir, pour rejoindre Drago.<p>

Elle lu vite rattrapé et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était juste derrière lui, il l'envoya royalement se faire voir.  
>- Arrête de me suivre ! Si nous sommes dans ce que tu appelles un monde parallèle, soit ! Garde ton délire pour toi tout seule, mais ne m'entraîne pas dans tes pitoyables histoires !<br>- Mais Malefoy, nous sommes ...  
>- IL N'Y A PAS DE NOUS ! Hurla-t-il dans le grand escalier qui montait à l'étage supérieur. Arrête ton délire maintenant !<br>Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de regarder Drago monter à l'étage supérieur. Et d'ailleurs où allait-il ? Sa chambre commune étant dans les cachots.  
>Cependant, ce qu'Hermione ne vit pas, ce fut l'élève aux cheveux blonds qui avait observé la scène de loin, et qui, pendant qu'Hermione retournait dans la grande salle, suivit les pas de Drago.<p>

Drago était hors de lui, se taire pour en apprendre davantage sur ce qu'il se passait d'accord, mais faire semblant de bien s'entendre avec les gryffondor, de bien s'entendre avec Hermione... Il en était hors de question ! Tout bonnement hors de question. Il n'y aurai jamais de "nous" qui tenait avec elle. C'était chacun pour sa gueule. Lorsque Drago arriva à l'étage en question, il commença à faire des allez-retour devant la fameuse porte invisible de la salle sur demande. Alors qu'il allait faire un troisième allez-retour, une voix l'interpella.  
>Il se retourna subitement vers une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle semblait légèrement plus jeune que lui et était magnifique. De long cheveux blonds encadraient son visage poupin et un sourire espiègle étirait ses lèvres.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui lança Drago d'une voix agressive.  
>Il avait autre chose à faire et il voulait aussitôt lui faire comprendre.<br>- Je me suis dis que maintenant que tu étais seul, ma compagnie te ferait du bien.  
>- Comment ça seul ? Demanda-t-il d'un air impatient.<br>- Sans Hermione Granger.  
>Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Visiblement, tout le monde croyait qu'il était en couple avec cette fille de moldue et Granger s'était bien gardée de lui dire ! La garce !<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il à la concernée.  
>- Lydia ! S'exclama une voix extérieure.<br>Il se retourna vers une fille qui arrivait à leur rencontre. Visiblement, la personne avec qui il avait été en train de parler, était la jeune fille dont Pansy avait parlé durant le repas. La fille qui s'intéressait à lui.  
>Lydia rejoignit aussitôt son amie, sans oublier de lancer un clin d'œil à Drago. Visiblement elle se sentait prise en faute par son amie. Lorsque les deux filles eurent disparut, Drago reprit les allez-retour qu'il avait entamé devant la porte invisible et enfin la salle sur demande apparu face à lui. Il y rentra aussitôt pour reprendre la lourde tâche que lui avait confié le seigneur des ténèbres.<br>Cette Lydia était sans conteste très belle, mais avait-il le temps pour ce genre de chose ? Ne devait-il pas prioritairement se préoccuper de sa propre vie et de celle de ses parents. C'était certain que si. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire plaisir de temps en temps, surtout si cela pouvait permettre à tout le monde de comprendre que Granger et lui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Rien du tout !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Saint-Mangouste

Réponse aux commentaires :

Thina Fayr - Très contente que cela te plaise pour l'instant :)

espe29 - Eh oui Drago ne met pas vraiment de bonne volonté, mais bon, c'est Drago... Et il faut se mettre un peu à sa place le pauvre ^^

**Chapitre 4 : Saint-Mangouste**

Harry et Ron s'étaient levés de bonne heure ce matin pour terminer un devoir d'étude des moldus qu'ils avaient à rendre l'après-midi même. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis ils se rendirent directement dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas grande monde à cette heure-ci, ce qui leur permis de discuter d'Hermione en toute discrétion.  
>- C'est depuis l'explosion de la potion de Drago qu'elle est bizarre.<br>- Je te signale que Drago a un comportement tout aussi étrange, lui répondit Harry. Je vais finir par croire que Pansy à raison.  
>- A quel sujet ?<br>- Au sujet de Lydia. Elle est persuadée que c'est à cause de cette fille qu'ils se sont disputés. Apparemment elle n'arrête pas de tourner autour de Drago.  
>- Mais cette fille est complètement folle, tout le monde le sait et Drago encore plus, jamais il...<br>- Oui je sais, répondit attifement Harry. Mais Hermione le soupçonne peut-être de quelque chose quand même.  
>- Ou peut-être qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose, intervint Ginny qui venait de s'asseoir à côté des deux garçons. Après tout on ne sait pas de quoi les mecs sont capables.<br>Ron toisa sa sœur avec une grimace. Il savait que sa sœur s'était séparée de Dean tout récemment et qu'elle en voulait encore à la gente masculine.  
>- Tu sais quelque chose où tu dis ça comme ça ? Demanda Harry.<br>- Non je ne sais rien. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut vraiment se passer. Vous savez parfois on croit connaître quelqu'un et ...  
>Harry lança un regard attendri à Ginny tandis que Ron levait les yeux au ciel.<br>- Tenez regardez ! S'exclama soudain la jeune fille en désignant l'entrée de la grande salle d'un signe de tête peu discret.  
>Drago venait d'apparaître dans le cadre de la porte et discutait avec Lydia, où plutôt Lydia lui parlait et il se contentait de hocher la tête. Ron et Harry auraient aimé dire à Ginny qu'elle se trompait, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu Drago agir de la sorte avec cette fille. Cela faisait depuis le début de l'année qu'elle tentait tout et il n'avait jamais daigné ne serait-ce que lui répondre, alors que là... Ils lui avaient laissé une semaine de tranquillité, mais à présent il fallait absolument qu'ils parlent à Hermione.<br>Cependant, elle ne vint pas au petit déjeuné et elle fut également totalement absente du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.  
>Lorsque Harry et Ron sortirent de cours, ils surprirent Blaise, Théodore, Daphné, Pansy et Drago en train de se disputer. Ils comprirent après seulement quelques secondes, le sujet des cris de leurs amis : Lydia.<br>- Mais je fais bien ce que je veux ! S'exclama Drago.  
>- Et Hermione ! Tu y as pensé à Hermione ? Insista Pansy.<br>- Je me contre fiche de cette pauvre fille ! Elle n'est rien pour moi ! Cela a toujours été comme ça et cela ne changera jamais ! Non mais vous vous êtes regardés tous autant que vous êtes ?! Vous êtes amis avec les Gryffondor ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un problème là dans ce que je dis ? Nos deux maisons sont sensées se haïr et vous, vous fraternisez avec eux ! Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes soumis à un sortilège et vous ne vous en apercevez même pas ! Vous êtes trop faibles pour ça évidemment. Il n'y a que moi qui me rend compte que les choses ne sont absolument pas à leur place. Ah non, il y a Granger aussi, je dois bien lui accorder ça. Elle n'est pas aussi idiote et influençable que vous tous !  
>Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard choqué tandis que Blaise et Pansy observait Drago avec toute l'incompréhension du monde. Théodore s'approcha alors de Drago les mains tendues devant lui, comme pour empêcher une bête sauvage de lui sauter dessus.<br>- Mais Drago qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il faut que tu viennes avec nous voir Mme Pompresh... Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide là. Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis une semaine.  
>- MAIS BIEN SUR QUE SI ! Hurla Drago. C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ TOTALEMENT CHANGE DE PERSONNALITE ! Venez ! Continua-t-il. ALLONS VOIR GRANGER, ELLE VOUS DIRA EXACTEMENT LA MEME CHOSE QUE MOI !<br>- Pfff ! Fit Pansy d'une voix sè n'as même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas en cours.  
>Drago se contenta de lui lancer un regard mauvais.<br>- Apparemment elle n'était pas dans le dortoir des filles ce matin, dit Ron d'une voix timide. C'est Lavande qui me l'a dit. J'imagine qu'elle est à la bibliothèque.  
>- Elle louperait deux heures de cours pour aller à la bibliothèque ? Répéta Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Et ça t'étonne de la part d'une miss-je-sais-tout toi ? Lui lança Drago d'un ton moqueur.  
>- Hermione passe peut-être beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, mais jamais à la place d'un cours. Et cela t'arrange bien d'ailleurs.<br>- Pardon ? Demanda Drago en arquant un sourcils.  
>- Tu vas faire comment pour tes cours maintenant que tu te tapes Lydia ? Parce je pense que tu peux te foutre un doigt dans l'oeil pour que Hermione t'aide à présent.<br>Drago ricana.  
>- Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide !<br>- Bon allons vois Hermione, fit Blaise qui sentait que la conversation allait de nouveau dégénérer.

Ce fut donc tous ensemble qu'ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque. Ils trouvèrent Hermione sans aucun mal, entassée sous une dizaine de livres. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle rassembla aussitôt tous les livres et les empila les uns sur les autres. Elle roula également rapidement ses parchemins sous l'œil intrigué de tout ses amis.  
>- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ? Lui demanda Harry une fois qu'ils furent tous à sa hauteur.<br>- J'ai des devoirs en plus pour le cours de métamorphose de cette après-midi et j'avais complètement oublié.  
>Drago posa un bref coup d'œil sur l'un des livres d'Hermione qui avait pour titre "des mondes dans un monde". Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu regarder les autres titres des couvertures, Hermione les avaient rangés d'un rapide coup de baguette tout en lui lançant un regard sévère.<br>- Bien, apparemment Drago a quelque chose à te demander, signala Blaise en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
>Hermione adressa un regard intrigué à ce dernier et haussa les sourcils en attente de sa question.<br>- Je voudrais juste que tu confirmes l'état dans lequel nous nous trouvons actuellement, dit Drago. Que normalement les Grffondor et les Serpentard se détestent, nous deux encore plus, que nos emplois du temps ne sont pas du tout les bons ou encore que cette Lydia vient d'apparaître à Poudlard du jour au lendemain. Peux-tu leur dire, s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant face à la politesse dans il faisait preuve, qu'ils sont certainement soumis à un très puissant sortilège de confusion ou je ne sais quoi, mais que ce qu'il se passe en ce moment n'est pas la réalité !  
>- Silence au fond s'il vous plait ! S'exclama la bibliothèque en regardant la troupe d'amis d'un air sévère.<br>- Allez dis-leur, insista Drago d'une voix plus basse.  
>- Ca ne va pas Drago ? Lui demanda Hermione d'un air suspicieux.<br>- Oh ca va Granger, arrête de jouer la comédie !  
>Hermione tourna son regard vers ses amis au grand complet.<br>- DIS-LEUR ! Hurla Drago. ARRETE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT ! DIS LEUR CE QU'IL PASSE AU LIEU DE ME FAIRE PASSER POUR UN FOU !  
>- Ecoute Drago... Fit- Hermione en reculant de quelques pas d'un air apeuré.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'exclama la bibliothécaire qui les avait rejoint.. SORTEZ ! Et tout de suite !  
>Elle pressa tout le monde jusqu'à la sortie mais Drago se jeta soudain brutalement sur Hermione, la clouant au sol.<br>- DIS-LEUR ! Hurla-t-il de plus belle.  
>- Par Merlin ! Mais il est devenu fou ! S'écria Mme Pince en sortant sa baguette.<br>Elle sépara aussitôt les deux élèves d'un coup de baguette magique sous les regards choqués de Harry, Ron, Thédore, Blaise, Pansy et Daphné.  
>- Restez ici M Malefoy, lui ordonna Mme Pince en retournant dans la bibliothèque.<br>Elle revint à peine quelques seconde plus tard accompagnée d'un élève plus vieux.  
>- Le préfet en chef de Serdaigle va vous accompagner dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledor. M Craig, vous indiquerez au directeur, qu'après avoir hurlé dans toute la bibliothèque, M Malefoy s'est jetée sur cette élève pour l'étrangler, déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur et sévère. Allez !<br>- Tu me le paieras Granger, cracha Drago avant de suivre le préfet en chef.  
>Harry tendit sa main à Hermione pour l'aider à se relever tandis qu'elle se massait le cou.<br>- Il est complètement fou...marmonna Blaise. Complètement fou...  
>- Ca va Hermione ? Demanda précipitamment Daphné d'un air compatissant. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?<br>- Non ca va, merci, répondit cette dernière.

Drago avait voulu faire le malin, il avait tout gagné. Il passerait pour le fou, il serait même peut-être envoyé à saint mangouste, mais c'était bien fait pour lui, Hermione n'avait pas le moindre regret. Si il était trop stupide pour comprendre, ou au moins lui faire confiance, c'était son problème, Hermione ne voulait pas tomber en même temps que lui. Elle savait pertinemment que ce monde n'était pas le sien, mais elle n'apprendrait rien en agissant aussi stupidement que Drago. Non. Elle avait déjà passé sa semaine à la bibliothèque et elle continuerait autant qu'il le faudrait pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pour comprendre dans quel étrange monde Malefoy et elle avait atterri.

Une nouvelle semaine passa, une semaine sans Drago. Le préfet en chef de Serdaigle avait raconté qu'il était devenu complètement hors de contrôle dans le bureau de Dumbledor et qu'il avait été envoyé de force à Saint Mangouste pour des examens approfondis et Hermione se félicita d'autant plus de ne pas être rentré dans son jeu. Durant toute cette nouvelle semaine, elle essaya de se comporter le plus naturellement possible avec les Serpentard pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, cependant il était parfois difficile de faire croire à tout ses amis qu'elle était vraiment celle qu'ils croyaient, notamment en ce qui concernait leur passé commun. Elle faisait par exemple souvent semblant de rire lorsque Harry ou un autre racontait un souvenir dont elle ne se rappelait pas. Par ailleurs, elle avait continué à passer l'essentiel de son temps à libre à la bibliothèque afin de découvrir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver mais en vain. Plusieurs ouvrages faisaient référence à des mondes différents, mais c'était souvent des fictions ou encore des théories absolument non prouvées et qui de toute façon, ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qui lui était arrivé. Hermione était pour le moment totalement bloquée. Dans de sombres moments, Hermione se demandait même si ce n'était pas elle et Drago qui avaient victime d'un mauvais sort. Peut-être que la réalité était là où elle avait atterrit depuis deux semaines. Peut-être que le monde auquel elle croyait véritablement appartenir n'existait pas. Dans ces moments là, Hermione ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de pleurer de rage, car elle était à bout. Peut-être finirait-elle par rejoindre Saint Mangouste comme l'avait fait Drago avant elle. Peut-être étaient-ils tout simplement fou tous les deux.

Une troisième semaine débuta sans qu'Hermione n'ait trouvé quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'elle passait un énième soir à la bibliothèque, une personne se posta face à elle. Elle releva alors les yeux de ses parchemins pour tomber sur une jeune fille portant l'uniforme de Serpentard. Il s'agissait de Lydia.  
>- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle alors le plus poliment possible.<br>- Tu as eu ta chance avec Drago, c'est mon tour à présent.  
>- Bonne chance, répondit alors Hermione.<br>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui répondit Lydia sur la défensive.  
>- Au cas où tu aurais loupé l'information Drago est à saint mangouste et se porte très mal.<br>- Erreur ! Dit-elle d'un air ravie. Il est rentré, je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure.  
>Elle semblait ravie de savoir quelque chose au sujet de Drago qu'Hermione ignorait.<br>- Alors je te souhaite encore plus bonne chance avec le fou furieux. Il est tout à toi.  
>Lydia fixa Hermione d'un air décontenancé, comme si elle s'attendait à un piège.<br>- Je peux terminer mon devoir de potion ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton qui voulait clairement dire que la conversation était terminée.  
>Lydia ne répondit pas et disparu du champs de vision d'Hermione.<br>Ainsi, Malefoy était rentré. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dire ce genre de chose un jour, mais elle avait véritablement hâte de voir dans quel état il revenait de saint mangouste, hâte de voir s'il allait de nouveau jouer au fou ou s'écraser comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début.

**Message pour ceux qui seraient éventuellement un peu perdu : **Le premier chapitre était un passage dans le futur. A partir du deuxième chapitre on est dans le passé. Donc ce qu'il s'est passé avant leur réveil dans le chapitre 1. En gros Hermione et Drago vont se réveiller deux fois. Heu... Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit bien plus clair, mais jamais vous êtes encore perdu. Faites comme si vous n'aviez pas lu le chapitre 1 !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le plan

_[ Je tiens juste à vous dire que j'en chie pas mal à écrire d'un point de vu externe et non interne comme je le fais d'habitude. Je suis toute perturbée ahah. Donc j'aimerais savoir si ça vous plait, parce que je le fais pour vous à la base, pour que vous ayez les points de vu de Drago et d'Hermione. Je suis sympa hein ). Donc si ça ne vous plait pas dites-le moi, et je reviendrais à un point de vu interne, celui d'Hermione d'ailleurs. J'attends de connaître votre avis, parce que j'ai l'impression de ne pas parvenir à transmettre les émotions des personnages...]_

**Chapitre 5 : Le plan**

Drago n'était pas venu au petit déjeuné ce matin, mais il était bien là en cours de botanique. Il semblait plus calme et discutait avec ses amis de Serpentard comme si tout était normal. Malgré elle, Hermione se surpris à lui lancer de nombreux regard en coin pour observer discrètement son comportement. Lui avait-on fait un lavage de cerveau ? Car selon elle, il était impossible que Malefoy ait finalement admit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Pourtant, son comportement ressemblait à celui de toute personne normale, en cours de botanique.  
>- Tu iras lui parler à la fin du cours, souffla Harry dans l'oreille d'Hermione. Je te vois te retourner depuis toute à l'heure pour le regarder, tu n'es pas très discrète.<br>Hermione se sentant prise en faute, se redressa sur sa chaise, dans un geste assuré.  
>- Je regardai juste s'il avait l'air calmé.<br>- Je vois que cela n'avance pas bien vite M Potter, lui signala le professeur qui passait à côté de lui.  
>Durant le cours, les élèves étaient sensés arracher toutes les feuilles d'une plante qui ne cessait d'essayer de leur lancer de très petites boules de venin. Le venin était loin d'être mortel, mais suffisamment fort pour brûler la peau des élèves et y laisser des marques pendant au moins deux semaines. Néanmoins, la plante d'Harry avait encore toutes ses feuilles, tandis que celle d'Hermione était presque nue.<br>- Moi j'ai un instinct de survie, chuchota-t-il à Hermione d'un air moqueur.  
>- Mais figure-toi que je ne me suis pas fait brûler une fois, répliqua Hermione d'un air fière.<br>Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à arracher une nouvelle feuille, un petit avion magique atterrit délicatement sur sa table. Elle se retourna aussitôt vers Harry, mais ce dernier s'apprêtait à arracher sa première feuille et elle trouva bon de ne pas le déranger. Elle déplia alors le petit avion en papier.

_" Salut Hermione, on peut se voir à la fin du cours ? On peut faire la trajet ensemble pour aller en soin en créatures magique. Drago "_

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis se retourna vers le fond de la classe pour observer le serpentard. Son regard était plat, comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Il n'y avait ni regard noir, ni air moqueur, ni sourire. Hermione observa davantage la scène et surpris le regard de Daphné qui passa de Drago à elle. Hermione su aussitôt que ce n'était pas vraiment Drago qui était à l'initiative de son message et décida donc de ne pas lui répondre. Et de toute façon, après la scène de la semaine dernière, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être sympa avec lui. Ils avaient beau être dans la même galère, il était avant tout Drago Malefoy. Un sale gamin prétentieux et méchant.

Alors que le double cours de botanique se terminait Hermione vit Harry et Ron sortirent de la serre et descendre vers la forêt interdite pour le prochain cour sans l'attendre, alors qu'elle demandait des informations complémentaire à Mme Chourave. Incroyablement vexée, Hermione rangea rageusement ses affaires et sortit à son tour. Elle se retrouva seule face à Malefoy qui regardait ses pieds. Voilà pourquoi Ron et Harry ne l'avait pas attendu ! Hermione releva le nez d'un air supérieur et passa devant lui sans le regarder.  
>- Tu n'as pas reçu mon mot ? Lui demanda cependant Drago.<br>- Ne me fais pas croire que c'est toi qui l'a écrit, répliqua Hermione sans s'arrêter de marcher.  
>Malefoy la suivit tant bien que mal, tout en lui répondant.<br>- Si c'était moi.  
>- Arrête de mentir Malefoy. C'est peut-être toi qui l'a écrit mais c'est Daphné qui te l'a soufflé, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais appelé par mon prénom.<br>- Bon d'accord, admit-il, mais il faut quand même qu'on se parle au sujet de...  
>- Certainement pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix cassante. Débrouille toi !<br>- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va dire aux autres ?! S'exclama Drago qui marchait maintenant à côté d'elle.  
>- Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu n'as qu'à continuer à leur dire qu'on est dans un faux monde ! Avec un peu de chance on te renverra à Saint-Mangouste, et pour plus longtemps !<br>Drago s'était aussitôt immobilisé et Hermione s'arrêta à son tour surprise. Il avait un regard totalement vide, comme lorsqu'elle s'était retournée sur lui en cours de botanique.  
>- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Je préfère faire croire à tout le monde que tout va bien, plutôt que d'y retourner.  
>Hermione aurait voulu reprendre son chemin, montrer à Malefoy qu'elle se fichait bien de ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais sa curiosité était plus forte.<br>- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?  
>Ce fut au tour de Drago de toiser Hermione avec hésitation. Maintenant qu'il avait son intérêt, il aurait voulu ne rien lui dire de plus, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour se sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils étaient tous les deux.<br>- Ils on vraiment cru que j'étais fou, dit-il, même mes parents...  
>- Ils n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal ? Demanda Hermione. Je veux dire, une potion qui coulerait dans nos veines ? Quelque chose qui indiquerait pourquoi nous sommes là ?<br>- Non rien. Tout était normal d'après eux. C'est pourquoi ils ont déterminé que j'étais devenu complètement fou.  
>- Alors pourquoi t'ont-ils laissé ressortir ?<br>- Parce que un matin je me suis réveillé en jouant le jeux et en faisant semblant de ne pas me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé durant les deux dernières semaines.  
>- Et ils t'ont cru ? Demanda Hermione surprise.<br>- Oui.  
>- Explique Malefoy ! Insista Hermione qui sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.<br>- J'ai dis que la dernière chose dont je me souvenais était notre rupture en cours de potion, dit-il en grimaçant malgré lui.  
>- Je vois... Ils ont mit ton état de folie sur le compte de notre rupture. Ca s'est parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas !<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Granger ?  
>- Que tu es incapable d'éprouver de l'affection pour qui que ce soit en réalité.<br>- Eh bien visiblement, c'est le cas dans leur réalité, dit-il en faisant une nouvelle grimace. Mes parents sont venu le jour où j'ai fais semblant de reprendre mes esprits et ils semblaient anéantit par le fait que nous ne soyons plus ensemble. Non mais vraiment ! Dans quel monde avons-nous atterri ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de mes parents en vrai, si je leur disais que je sortais avec une fille de moldue !  
>Hermione le gratifia d'un regard noir et repris le chemin qui menait à la bordure de la forêt interdite. Une petite foule d'élève attendait déjà près de la cabane de Hagrid, qui n'était ici qu'un local de stockage. Le professeur Gobe-Planche était déjà là et attendait visiblement les élèves retardèrent comme Hermione et Drago. Hermione se rendit compte que pratiquement tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivé dans sa direction sans la moindre discrétion.<br>- C'est bon Granger, je ne faisais que dire la vérité ! S'exclama Drago en la rattrapant.  
>Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se la mettre à dos, pas alors qu'ils étaient dans la même galère.<br>- Ta vérité, le contredit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Ta vérité. Tout le monde n'a pas une pensée aussi étroite que ta famille et toi ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs !  
>- Mais...<br>- Tais-toi Malefoy ! Je me contre fiche de tes pitoyables explications, le coupa Hermione alors qu'ils rejoignaient enfin la classe.  
>Harry et Ron lancèrent un regard interrogateur à Hermione, mais elle se contenta de les ignorer superbement. Elle posa ses yeux sur le professeur Cobe-Planche qui n'avait rien à faire là. Du moins, dans ce monde, si, mais pas dans la réalité d'Hermione. Mais après tout, quelle était la bonne réalité ? Celle qu'elle et Malefoy croyaient dur comme fer, où celle dans laquelle ils étaient à présent ?<p>

Hermione dû bien accorder au professeur que les cours qu'elle donnait respectaient bien plus le programme et étaient bien moins dangereux que d'habitude. Cependant, Hagrid lui manquait incroyablement, comme sa vrai vie d'ailleurs, du moins celle qu'elle estimait après tout, elle était certaine qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprise et que le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait lui révélerait bientôt d'autres surprises...

Cependant, tous au long de la journée, Hermione ne put constater, une fois de plus, que ses amis n'avaient pas changé d'un poil. Ils étaient exactement les mêmes, à l'exception près qu'ils s'entendaient bien avec les élèves de la maison Serpentard.

Pansy avait passé l'après-midi à harceler Blaise pour en savoir plus sur Drago et en fin de journée il céda.  
>- Il n'est plus avec Hermione.<br>- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais faire la peau à cette Lydia.  
>- Non ce n'est pas à cause d'elle apparemment.<br>- Ah bon ? Eh bien pourtant avant qu'il n'aille à Saint-Mangouste il est rentré dans la grande salle avec elle!  
>- Tu connais Drago, lâcha Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. Il devait vouloir rester fière.<br>- Et pourquoi se sont-il séparés ? Insista Pansy.  
>- Tu n'as qu'à leur demander !<br>- Je suis sur que tu le sais.  
>- Ils se sont séparé d'un commun accord, je n'en sais pas plus, alors arrête avec tes questions pitiez... marmonna Blaise en donnant le mot de passe pour entrer dans leur salle commune.<br>La salle était pleine, mais ils parvinrent à trouver Drago qui était assis à une table, une pile de parchemins devant lui.  
>- Mince alors, vous n'allez vraiment pas vous remettre ensemble... dit Pansy à Drago.<br>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>- Tu travailles.<br>- Et alors ?  
>- Eh bien les seuls fois où je t'ai vu travailler jusqu'à maintenant c'était avec Hermione. Et ne dit pas le contraire !<br>- Oui eh bien les choses changent, répondit-il d'un air exaspéré en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa dissertation.  
>Mais dans quel monde était-il tombé ! Faire ses devoirs avec Granger ! Comment aurait-il pu la supporter ! Tomber si bas ! C'était impensable. Et ses parents... Comment ses propres parents avaient pu accepter qu'il sorte avec une fille de moldu, c'était tout bonnement ahurissant. Surtout avec les mangemorts et le retour de Voldemort. Il aurait voulu demander à ses amis, savoir comment un telle chose avait pu être possible, cependant il ne voulait pas risquer de repasser pour un fou. Il fallait qu'il voit Granger, elle saurait comme faire elle, elle saurait ! Drago lâcha alors subitement sa plume et se leva de sa chaise. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac en sortit de la salle commune.<p>

De son côté Hermione, tentait de soutirer des informations à ses propres amis, le plus discrètement possible.  
>- Et vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'un Rubeus Hagrid ?<br>- Qui c'est ça encore ? Demanda Ron en haussant un sourcil.  
>- Surement un nom qu'elle a trouvé dans un livre, lui fit remarquer Harry d'un air amusé.<br>- Bon ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important de toute façon, répondit Hermione.  
>Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doute, Hagrid n'existait pas dans leur monde. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne parviendrait pas à avoir des informations de cette manière, il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée...<br>- Mais si ! S'exclama soudain Ron en tapant son poings sur la table, faisait sursauter ses amis.  
>Harry et Hermione relevèrent les yeux vers lui, intrigués.<br>- Il travaille avec mon frère en Roumanie. Avec les dragons ! Il parait qu'il est complètement fou d'ailleurs...  
>Le coeur d'Hermione se mit à battre à tout rompre. Ainsi Hagrid était bien vivant. Il n'était juste pas professeur, mais pourquoi ?<br>- Comment ça ? Demanda Harry intéressé.  
>- Eh bien il ne se comporte pas vraiment d'une manière très... Enfin ce sont des Dragon quoi, pas des chats. Il parait même qu'il a faillit ne plus avoir le droit d'exercer, parce qu'il aurait gardé à oeuf de dragon chez lui. Vous vous rendez compte ? Insista Ron. L'œuf a éclos chez lui et il voulait le garder !<br>Hermione n'en revenait pas, tout était tellement similaire et différent à la fois. Finalement, ils avaient tous gardé leur caractère, mis à part les Serpentard. Une seule grande question subsistait : pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?!  
>- Hermione ! L'interpella soudain Ginny qui était à l'autre bout de la salle commune. Il y a Drago qui dehors dans le couloir.<br>Hermione retint un soupire mais consentit à se lever. Peut-être que Malefoy avait quelque chose d'intéressant à lui dire. Peut-être avait-il une information capitale.

Lorsque Hermione rejoignit Drago dans le couloir, il semblait mal à l'aise. Et c'était le cas, Drago ne s'était jamais retrouvé à cet étage, face à au portrait d'une grosse dame qui indiquait l'entrée de la salle commune des gryffondor. D'ailleurs il avait été surpris que l'élève qu'il avait suivit jusqu'ici ne lui ait pas posé de question. Non, après tout c'était normal... Si il avait été en couple avec Granger, il était normal qu'il sache où était sa salle commune. Il ne pu réprimer une grimace de dégoût.  
>- Si c'est pour me dire que tu as envie de vomir, je ne peux rien faire pour toi, lui lança Hermione qui le fixait d'un air peu assuré.<br>- Non tout va bien, je pensais juste un truc.. un truc dégoûtant.  
>- Bon, s'impatienta Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les faire parler.  
>- De qui tu parles ? Demanda Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Mais des autres enfin ! Tous ! Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe, il faut qu'on sache à quoi s'attendre, il faut qu'on sache ce qui est différent pour ne pas faire de gaffes, il faut qu'on sache où on est vraiment tombé !  
>- Oui je sais, je pensais à ça justement tout à l'heure, avoua-t-elle. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre sans attirer l'attention.<br>- Il faut faire une sorte de jeux ! S'exclama soudain Drago dont les yeux s'agrandirent.  
>- Un jeux ? Répéta Hermione d'un air septique.<br>- Oui, il faudrait faire une sorte de soirée...  
>- Tu es vraiment trop stupide ! Le coupa Hermione.<br>- Mais non, insista-t-il. Il faut mettre en place un jeu à une soirée. Et ce jeu serait par exemple de raconter son plus beau souvenir, son pire souvenir, la première personne a qui on a parlé en rentrant à Poudlard, la personne qu'on aime le moins... Que des questions nous permettant d'inventer d'apprendre des choses sur ce monde.  
>Hermione resta silencieuses quelques secondes. Cela l'embêtait un peu de l'avouer, mais Drago avait une très bonne idée, à part en ce qui concernait la soirée. Faire ça durant un après-midi convenait tout autant.<br>- Mais quand ce sera à nous qu'on pose une question ? Demanda-t-elle cependant. Qu'est-ce qu'on dira ?  
>- Il faudra essayer de rester vague.<br>- Bas voyons ! On va aussitôt se faire griller.  
>- Si tu as une autre idée, je t'en prie, fit Drago de mauvaise humeur.<br>Hermione prit un nouveau temps de réflexion avant d'acquiescer. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres plans, c'était donc le meilleur.  
>- Donc il faut organiser une soirée, affirma Drago.<br>- Une après-midi, le contredit cependant Hermione.  
>- Mais arrête ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut qu'ils boivent, cela leur délira les langues.<br>- Nous n'allons pas leur demander des informations top secrètes Malefoy, nous n'avons pas besoin de boire, tu es ridicule. Nous ferons ça un après-midi.

Hermione avait eu le dernier mot.


	6. Chapitre 6 : La récolte des informations

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

miakalily - Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Selenee - Merci beaucoup à toi aussi :) Vos commentaires comptent vraiment pour moi, surtout que je n'en ai pas beaucoup :(

**Chapitre 6 : La récolte des informations**

**_PS : Bon bon bon, au vu des récents votes (sachez que je ne poste pas uniquement sur ce site) je vais repasser au niveau interne. Je vous avoue que cela me soulage que vous ayez voté en majorité pour ce point de vu ^^. Ce sera évidemment le point de vu d'Hermione._**

Nous n'avions pas eu à attendre bien longtemps pour mettre en place notre fameuse après-midi. Il y avait en effet une sortie à préaulard et nous avions aussitôt sauté sur l'occasion. Tous nos amis avaient trouvé l'idée très bonne. A mon avis, ils étaient surtout heureux de voir que Malefoy et moi nous adressions t toujours la parole, malgré notre récente rupture. J'avais par ailleurs été très satisfaite de voir qu'ils avaient accepté que ce soit durant une après-midi et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de signaler à Malefoy qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pensait à boire de l'alcool. Étrangement, il n'avait rien répondu à mes petits pics à ce sujet tout le long de la semaine. Mais je savais dans un sens, que c'était pour faire profil bas après les derniers récents événements. Il devait avoir peur de se retrouver de nouveau tout seul. J'avais en quelque sorte le pouvoir et c'était très bien comme ça.

Cela faisait à présent cinq minutes que nous étions tous assis dans la taverne que tenait le frère de Dumbledore, quand je leur proposai de faire un jeu. Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air bizarre dans un premier temps, avant que Malefoy n'insiste sur le fait que c'était un super jeu. Voyant, que Malefoy et moi d'accord sur la question et ne voulant surement pas briser notre bonne entente, ils finirent tous par accepter. Lorsqu'ils leur eurent écouté mes règles, je décidai de commencer pour montrer l'exemple.  
>- Pansy, commençai-je, quel est ton plus beau souvenir ?<br>La concernée fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.  
>- Arrête ton cinéma Pansy, railla Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. On sait tous que c'est lorsque ta mère t'a acheté une licorne.<br>- Bon, j'avoue, fit Pansy en riant.  
>J'observai malgré moi la concernée d'un air choqué. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était totalement interdit d'avoir une telle créature en captivité chez soi. Cependant, je semblais la seule a avoir eu une telle réaction, même Malefoy n'avait pas bronché. Peut-être que dans leur vrai monde, Pansy avait aussi une licorne chez elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point Pansy Parkinson était un cliché à elle toute seule. Une licorne ! Et puis quoi encore.<br>- C'est à moi si j'ai bien compris ? Me demanda Pansy.  
>Je hochai la tête.<br>- Alors, je désigne Ron ! Quel est ton meilleur coup ?  
>- Pansy ! Ne commence pas déjà avec des questions de ce genre ! Fit Théodore en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Oh ca va ! On connait tous la réponse de toute façon, c'est juste pour l'entendre le dire.  
>- Lavande, céda alors Ron.<br>Je retins au dernier moment un petit cris. Non seulement Ron avait couché avec cette idiote mais en plus ce n'était pas la seule. Combien avait-il eu de conquêtes ? Deux ? Trois ? Plus ?  
>- Calme-toi Granger, on dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un, me souffla discrètement Drago à l'oreille.<br>Je me repris aussitôt, si nous devions nous faire griller par les autres, il était hors de question que ce soit de ma faute.  
>Alors que Ron allait poser sa propre question, un jeune sorcier, que Alberforth avait engagé comme serveur apporta plusieurs verres de whisky pur feu.<br>- Qui a commandé ça ? Demandai-je d'une voix autoritaire.  
>- Tout le monde sauf toi visiblement, commenta Drago en voyant que la seule bière au beurre de la table était la mienne.<br>- Mais vous n'allez pas boire à cette heure-ci enfin !  
>- Décoince Hermione, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>Mais dans quel monde de dévergondé étais-je tombée ? Il était à peine dix-sept heures. Ce n'était pas possible de boire de l'alcool fort à cette heure ci. Ce qui m'agaçait le plus c'était que Drago, lui, paraissait très content de la tournure des événements.  
>- Je désigne Harry, fit Ron. Qui est la personne que tu admires le plus ?<br>- Dumbledore, répondit-il aussitôt.  
>- Non mais on rêve, laissa échapper Drago en ricanant.<br>Je lui mis aussitôt un coup de coude en plein dans les côtes alors que tout le monde, serpentard compris, lui lançait un regard surpris. Un message très important, s'insinua dans mon esprit et j'aurais voulu me gifler intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pensé à aller voir Dumledore. Lui qui était le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse, aurait certainement une réponse à notre problème. Une deuxième question s'insinua dans mon esprit. Malefoy et les autres étaient-il du côté de Voldemort dans ce monde là ? Je sus que Malefoy était certainement en train de se poser la même question, avec le regard perdu qu'il avait.  
>- Je désigne Drago, dit Harry. Quel est le plus gros caprice que tu ais fait à tes parents ?<br>Tout le monde explosa de rire, sauf Drago et moi.  
>- Je ne fais jamais de caprice, répondit-il de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Bah voyons ! S'exclama Daphné sans s'arrêter de rire. Et le coup des balais en deuxième année ! Quand tu as fais acheter à ton père des balais neufs pour toute l'équipe de Serpentard.  
>- Ca ne nous pas empêché de gagner d'ailleurs, signala Harry en faisant jouer ses sourcils.<br>J'échangeai un bref regard avec Malefoy. Ce nouveau monde était si similaire et différent à la fois.  
>- Bon bon, c'est à moi maintenant, fit Drago de mauvaise humeur. Je désigne Harry de nouveau.<br>Je lui lançai aussitôt un regard insistant. J'eu peur qu'il se venge, mais il eu la présence d'esprit de poser une question intelligente.  
>- Je voudrais que tu nous dises à partir de quand tu nous a apprécié.<br>- Ah ça c'est une question intéressante, dis-je alors que Blaise faisait signe au serveur de resservir toute la table.  
>- Pour chacun de nous ici présent, précisa Drago.<br>- Bon alors je commence par Ron. Cela a été dans le train le premier jour en première année, on s'est retrouvé dans le même wagon. Ensuite, bah je crois que vous le savez plus ou moins. Cela a été Hermione, mais plus tard, un moi après il me semble, quand elle a prit ma défense face à Rogue en cours de Potion.  
>Drago ne pouvait pas le savoir mais je savais qu'en réalité cela ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça. Dans notre vrai monde, cela avait été le soir d'halloween que Harry, Ron et moi étions devenus amis.<br>- Ensuite, cela a été toi, continua Harry en désignant Drago d'un signe du menton. Il faut dire qu'on n'avait pas trop le choix, ajouta-t-il en riant.  
>- Comment ça tu n'avais pas trop le choix ? Répéta Drago de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Bah tu sortais plus où moins déjà avec Hermione. Ensuite cela a été Blaise, parce que vous étiez inséparable. Puis Théodore, Daphné et Pansy en même temps je pense, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Mais c'était toujours en première année.  
>Je vis le regard de Malefoy se décomposer, et moi même, je me demandais comment un telle chose avait pu arriver. Malefoy et moi ! Et en plus dès la première année, c'était impensable. Sept verres de whisky pur feux arrivèrent sur la table.<br>- Je suis désolée, dis-je alors à l'attention du serveur, mais j'aimerais plutôt une bière au beurre moi.  
>- Oh arrête de faire la sainte ni touche ! S'exclama Malefoy.<br>- Drago, on te signale que ce n'est pas en la faisant boire que tu parviendras à la récupérer, lui signala Pansy d'un air moqueur.  
>- Mais je ne tiens à récupérer personne, fit-il d'un air agacé en avalant une grande gorgé de son whisky.<br>- Bah voyons ! C'est avec cette notion de risque que tu as réussi à l'avoir la première fois, mais je ne suis cependant pas sûr que le whisky soit assez dangereux pour la faire replonger, ajouta Blaise en riant.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! S'exclama Drago de mauvaise humeur. Tu étais là ce jour là ?<br>- On n'avait pas besoin d'être là, s'exclama Daphné en hurlant de rire. Tu nous as parlé de ton plan pendant des semaines.  
>- De son plan ? Répétai-je étonnée.<br>- Il ne te l'a jamais avoué ? Demanda Daphné avec un grand sourire.  
>- Oui bah ca va c'est bon, intervint Drago d'un air agacé.<br>Je lui lançai un regard en biais. Soit il jouait très bien la comédie, soit il n'avait pas du tout envie de connaître la vérité au sujet de notre pseudo couple. Cependant, nous devions savoir, cela nous aiderait surement à comprendre beaucoup de chose.  
>- Non non, on va le raconter à Hermione, insista Daphné d'un air enjoué.<br>- Je raconte ! S'exclama aussitôt Blaise en reposant brutalement son verre vide face à lui. Tu te souviens de ta cape d'hiver qu'on t'avait volé, puis accroché au sommet de la plus haute tour du château en première année ?  
>- Oui je m'en souviens, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, en bonne comédienne.<br>- Eh bien c'est Drago qui l'avait mise la haut à l'aide de son balais, déclara Blaise.  
>- Pfff, cela ne m'étonne même...<br>- Attends, laisse moi finir, s'empressa de me couper Blaise. Il avait mit se plan au point depuis un mois.  
>Je vis Daphné et Pansy rirent au bon souvenir.<br>- Et lorsqu'il a finalement réussi à te voler ta cape durant un cours il est allé la mettre là haut. Ensuite, comme prévu, il est allé te voir en te disant qu'il avait entendu des élèves de dernière années dirent que c'était eux qui avait fait le coup.  
>- Oui je m'en souviens, mentis-je.<br>- Et il s'est évidemment proposé pour aller te la récupérer. Il s'était en plus, bien gardé de te dire qu'il savait déjà extrêmement bien voler. On l'a vu de loin, ajouta-t-il en désignant Pansy et Daphné, faire semblant de ne pas bien voler sur son balais. A un moment, on a même cru qu'il allait vraiment tomber à force de faire l'idiot. Enfin, tu connais la suite, il t'a récupéré ta cape et tu lui en étais tellement reconnaissante que vous êtes devenu amis.  
>- Et un mois après vous étiez les petits amoureux de première année, intervint Pansy avec un sourire niais.<br>J'étais abasourdis par l'explication de Blaise. Comment Malefoy, dans un autre monde, avait-il pu être aussi mignon. Bon certes, c'était lui qui avait volé ma cape, mais dans le but de se rapprocher de moi. C'était tout bonnement hallucinant.  
>- Oh ca va Drago, il y a prescription, c'était il y a cinq ans ! S'exclama Blaise.<br>Malefoy s'était enfoncé dans sa chaise d'un air terriblement gêné et agacé.  
>- Moi je trouve ça très mignon, lança Pansy à Drago en reprenant son sérieux. Surtout qu'Hermione a vraiment cru que tu t'étais mis en danger pour sa cape.<br>- C'est vrai que c'est mignon, avouai-je.  
>Malefoy m'adressa un regard noir avant de demander si on pouvait, maintenant que tout le monde avait bien rit, reprendre le jeux. Malefoy était trop occupé à avoir honte de quelque chose qu'il n'avait en réalité pas du tout fait, pour se rendre compte que l'information était en réalité très importante. Nous en savions déjà plus sur nous, sur ce nouveau monde. Je le vis refaire signe au serveur et ce dernier nous apporta de nouveaux verres. Je n'avais pratiquement pas touché au mien et en avais donc deux faces à moi.<br>- C'était à qui ? Demanda Daphné.  
>- Ah moi ! Fit Harry. Je désigne Daphné.<br>La concernée se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise. Cependant, je n'entendis ni la question, ni la réponse. J'étais trop occupée à observer Drago qui fixait le sol d'un air perdu.  
>- Ca ne va pas ? Lui soufflai-je alors discrètement.<br>- Si très bien, répondit-il de mauvaise humeur.  
>- On sort cinq minutes, lançai-je aux autres.<br>Je tirai Malefoy par le bras, et après quelques secondes de résistance il finit par me suivre à l'extérieur de la taverne.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je alors voyant qu'il continuait de regarder ses pieds. On s'en fiche de ce qu'il ont raconté avec cette histoire de cape que tu m'avais volé. On sait que ce n'est pas vrai, du moins que ce n'était pas vraiment nous.<br>- Je ne pensai pas à ça, répondit Malefoy en relevant les yeux vers moi. Je pensais à quand Potter a dit que la personne qu'il admirait le plus était Dumbledore.  
>- Oui moi aussi je me suis dis la même chose ! M'exclamai-je. Il faut qu'on aille le voir dès qu'on rentre, je ne comprends même pas qu'on n'y ait pas pensé avant.<br>- Mais je ne parle pas de ça ! S'exclama-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Je parle de la réaction de mes amis. Ils avaient l'air de trouver la réponse de Potter normale.  
>- Evidemment, puisque Dumbledor est certainement le sorcier le plus puissant au monde !<br>- Ce que tu peux être bête Granger, fit Drago en lui lançant un regard méprisant.  
>- Ah je suis bête ? M'exclamai-je en montant dans les aigus. Très bien !<br>Je tournai les talons et m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte de la taverne lorsque Malefoy m'attrapa doucement par le bras.  
>- Je crois que mes amis et ma famille ne sont pas du côté du seigneur des ténèbres dans ce monde, déclara-t-il alors.<br>Malefoy avait raison, c'était presque certain et j'étais vraiment stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé. Si nous nous entendions si bien entre nos maisons et si les parents de Malefoy avait été déçu de ne plus nous savoir ensemble, c'était qu'il y avait un changement important concernant Voldemort. J'en était sûr à quatre-vingt pour cent. En tout cas, si c'était vrai, c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Je me retins cependant de le faire remarquer à Malefoy, même si j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas dans le mauvais camps de son plein grès. C'était sa place et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix.  
>- Tu as peut-être raison, lui répondis-je, il faudra qu'on creuse la question. C'est une information très importante.<p>

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes nos amis, ils avaient visiblement recommandé de nouveaux verres et cela se voyait. Daphné et Pansy étaient appuyées l'une sur l'autre, Ron se tenait accroupi sur sa chaise, Théodore tentait de refaire son lacet sans succès et Blaise et Harry nous regardaient avec un grand sourire.  
>- C'est à mon tour de poser une question, me signala Blaise, et je te désigne.<br>Leur étrange sourire me stressa et je savais qu'il faudrait que je fasse attention à ma réponse. J'attrapai aussitôt mon verre de whisky pur feux.  
>- Est-ce que Drago est un bon coup au lit ?<br>Je faillit recracher ma gorgée.  
>- C'est personnel, fit remarquer Drago d'une voix crispée.<br>- C'est le jeux ! S'exclama Ron. Moi j'ai répondu à la question tout à l'heure.  
>- Oui, dis-je.<br>- Oui quoi ? Insista Blaise.  
>- Drago est un très bon coup.<br>Drago s'était retourné vers moi d'un air stupéfait, mais je l'ignorai et réfléchissai à qui j'allais poser une nouvelle question.  
>- Finis ton verre où tu ne poses pas ta question ! M'agressa presque Théodore voyant que j'en avais encore deux bien remplis devant moi.<br>- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une bande d'ivrogne que...  
>- Bois-le Hermione, me lança Drago. Ils ne vont pas te laisser tranquille sinon.<br>Étrangement il n'avait pas du tout dit sa méchamment ou encore d'une voix moqueuse. Non, c'était plus un conseil. Je pris alors sur moi et vidai mon verre d'une traite. Je n'avais pas peur de boire, c'était juste que je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt à cette heure-ci, d'autant plus que je voulais garder tout mes esprits pour les questions.  
>- Bien, je peux poser ma question maintenant ? Demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique.<br>Théodore hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.  
>- Je désigne Blaise. Qu'est-ce que les parents de Drago pensent réellement de moi ?<br>Drago se retourna vivement vers moi en haussant ses sourcils. Cependant, il comprit aussitôt où je voulais en venir et son visage se détendit. Je voulais vérifier la position des parents de Malefoy par apport à leur camps.  
>- Tu sais bien qu'ils t'adorent ... dit Blaise en me lançant un regard étrange.<br>- Ils pourraient faire semblant ... marmonnai-je.  
>- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu me poses une telle question. D'ailleurs même si... même si vous n'êtes plus ensemble, ajouta-t-il en nous regardant Malefoy et moi, il faut que tu ailles chez eux comme prévu le lendemain de noel. Ils ne vont jamais s'en remettre si tu n'es pas là cette année.<br>Je sentis mon estomac se contracter, apparemment je passais mon 25 décembre, voir plus, chez Malefoy tous les ans. Je vis d'ailleurs Malefoy me lancer un regard effrayé.  
>- On n'est plus ensemble, expliquai-je alors mal à l'aise.<br>- Tu vas les tuer si tu n'y vas pas Hermione, insista Blaise. Tu les connais, ils t'ont toujours considéré comme leur belle fille.  
>Je retins une grimace. J'étais dans une mouise pas possible, et Malefoy aussi par la même occasion. Cependant, nous n'étions plus ensemble ce qui réglait le problème. Que je les tue ou pas, je n'irais certainement pas passer la fin des vacances chez eux et je savais que Malefoy serait plus que d'accord avec moi sur le sujet. Et puis encore ! Blaise posa une question à Ron que je n'entendis pas, j'étais bien trop plongée dans mes réflexions intérieures.<br>- Ferme-là ! Cracha soudain Malefoy, me faisant sursauter.  
>- Non mais calme toi enfin, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. On sait tous que ton père est hautain, mais c'est pas grave, ce n'était pas une critique. T'es tendu où quoi ?<br>- Mon père n'est pas hautain, répéta Drago. C'est juste un sang pure qui sait où est sa place.  
>Tout le monde regarda Drago d'un air ahuri.<br>- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Lui demanda Blaise. C'est quoi ce discours que tu as là ?  
>- Tais-toi, lançai-je à Malefoy à voix basse.<br>Cependant, il ne m'écouta pas.  
>- Je dis juste que mon père sait qu'il vaut mieux que certaines autres familles étant donné qu'il a un sang pure et ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ! Insista Drago en fixant ses amis.<br>- Tu es vraiment trop con ! S'exclama Blaise d'un air ahurit.  
>- On comprend mieux pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble Hermione et toi. Tu as bien fait de le quitter ajouta-t-elle à mon attention. Non mais on croit rêver là !<br>- Qui te dit que c'est elle qui m'a quitté ? S'offusqua Malefoy.  
>- Eh bien à écouter ton discours, on sait maintenant tous pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ! S'exclama Pansy.<br>Dans un même mouvement tous se levèrent et quittèrent le taverne, me laissant seule avec Malefoy.  
>- Rassure-moi, tu as eu ce comportement uniquement pour les tester quant à leur camps ? Demandai-je. Rassure-moi Malefoy.<br>- Bah oui et au moins on est fixé maintenant.  
>Je toisai Malefoy quelques secondes avant de me lever.<br>- Arrête de mentir, ce n'était pas pour avoir des informations, tu as l'air trop tendu.  
>Malefoy m'attrapa par le bras pour me forcer à me rasseoir.<br>- Bien sûr que je suis tendu, mets toi à ma place cinq minutes. Je suis complètement perdu, le monde que j'ai toujours connu n'est pas le même, je suis sensée faire quoi moi dans cette histoire ! Et je t'assure que je ne voulais pas mettre ton sang au centre de la conversation.  
>- Ca a quand même dû te faire beaucoup rire.<br>- Détrompe-toi, répondit Malefoy. Je ne t'aurais jamais humilié de la sorte.  
>J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Pourquoi changeait-il à ce point de comportement ?<br>- Tu as dis que j'étais un _très bon coup_, expliqua-t-il, alors que tu aurais pu donner aux autres une occasion de se foutre de moi pendant des mois. Je te remercie.  
>Malefoy et moi nous fixâmes pendant quelques instants. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? En tout cas il en avait l'air et il m'avait remercié. Il m'avait remercié, moi.<br>- En tout cas, l'après-midi était très productive je trouve, continua-t-il. On en sait beaucoup plus sur notre vie dans ce monde et à présent, il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledor pour voir s'il n'aurait pas une éventuelle solution à notre problème de monde parallèle.

J'eu aussitôt le sentiment que la réponse que j'avais donné concernant ses performances au lit avait changé la donne entre nous deux. Nous formions à présent peut-être une équipe qui allait se faire confiance.


	7. Chapitre 7 : La trêve

Réponses aux commentaires :

Rosabella01 - Merci pour ton commentaire ! Par contre je n'ai pas de fréquence particulière... Je peux très bien poster deux chapitres dans la semaine, comme un, ou zéro. Cela dépend de mon travail vis à vis de mes études... Désolée

didi1206 - "tu es happé par mon histoire" mais quel beau compliment :) j'espère que ca va continuer comme ça ^^

calire - et moi je suis impatiente de lire ton nouveau commentaire !

- Je ne réponds bien sûr pas à tes interrogations, mais j'aime beaucoup voir ce à quoi mes lecteurs pensent :)

Selenee - Ah, je suis très contente que ce nouveau point de vu te plaise, ça me rassure et je préfère largement écrire comme ça. Donc tout le monde, ou presque, est content :)

Jenifael09 - Merci, j'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire !

Aiden Vrags - Je suis ravie que tu trouves mon histoire amusante ahah, parce que ce n'est normalement pas mon fort ^^. Je suis désolée que tu ais trouvé la fin de "mon identité" un peu courte... C'est vrai que je ne suis pas non plus très doué pour terminer une histoire...

**Chapitre 7 : La trêve**

Après avoir quitté Pré-au-lard, Drago et moi étions monté jusqu'à l'étage du bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier nous avait aussitôt fait entrer et nous fixait avec une étincelle étrange dans les yeux. Une étincelle amusé que je lui connaissais bien. Alors que je le fixai avec appréhension, mes yeux descendirent lentement jusqu'à sa main. Elle était intacte, totalement intacte, alors que dans notre vrai monde, à cette époque de l'année, elle était déjà bien noire.  
>- Nous avons un problème, déclara soudain Drago, coupant le cours de mes pensées.<br>J'explosai soudain de rire, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que le mot "problème" semblait totalement inapproprié à notre situation. C'était plutôt une catastrophe. Malefoy m'adressa un regard noir avant de poursuivre.  
>- Il y a deux semaines, Granger et moi avons eu un problème en potion.<br>Dumbledore haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris.  
>- Et c'est pour ça qu'il m'appelle Granger, ajoutai-je amusée.<br>Malefoy me lança un nouveau regard noir. Il ne devait pas aimer qu'on lui coupe la parole.  
>- Lorsqu'on s'est réveillé à l'infirmerie, continua-t-il, notre monde avait totalement changé. Je sais que cela peut paraître très bizarre, mais en réalité, Granger et moi nous détestons radicalement. Et là, tout le monde semble persuadé qu'on est en couple, enfin non, ils pensent qu'on s'est séparé.<br>- Il me semble en effet que vous êtes proche depuis votre première année, déclara le directeur.  
>- Ecoutez professeur Dumeblore, je sais que ce que l'on vous raconte paraît très étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons changé de monde. C'est certainement dû à la potion qui nous a explosé à la figure. Nous ne sommes même pas capable de vous dire ce que nous avions mis comme ingrédients... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?! M'exclamai-je soudain en guettant chaque coin du bureau. Il a du bruit, insistai-je.<br>Malefoy me toisa d'un air amusé tout en tapotant sa tête de son doigt, signifiant que j'étais folle. J'eu soudain un étrange hoquet et Malefoy explosa de rire. Je lui lançai un regard profondément agacé avant de me rendre compte qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal. Le sol bougeait.  
>- Professeur Dumbledore ! M'exclamai-je. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?<br>Il ne répondit cependant pas, se contentant de m'observer avec attention.  
>- On peut reprendre ? Me lança Drago. Tu arrêtes ton délire c'est bon ?<br>Etais-je vraiment la seule à me rendre compte que quelque chose se passait dans le bureau ? Comme si la pièce était ensorcelée. Mes oreilles se mirent même à bourdonner.  
>- Je suis sûr que c'est toi, m'écriai-je en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Arrête ça tout de suite !<br>- Arrête ton délire espèce de folle, fit Malefoy. Donc comme on vous le disait ...  
>- Et votre main n'est pas noire, le coupai-je une nouvelle fois pour m'adresser à Dumbledore. Dans notre monde elle est noire.<br>Drago se tourna vers moi, pour cette fois-ci me lancer un regard agacé.  
>- Tu es bourré ou quoi ?<br>- Je te demande pardon ? Dis-je d'une voix aigu. C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Qui est-ce qui s'est enfilé plusieurs verres de whisky pur feux hein ? La main du professeur Dumbledor est normalement noire dans notre vrai monde, et tu le saurais si tu ne te livrais pas à toutes tes activités bizarres !  
>- Tais-toi Granger, grogna-t-il, tu dis n'importe quoi !<br>- Ah oui ? M'écriai-je de plus belle. Fais voir ton bras !  
>- Si tu crois que j'ai la marque des ténèbres, tu te trompes affreusement ! Et je te serais grès de ne pas lancer de telles accusations !<br>Au moment où Malefoy termina sa phrase, son visage devint affreusement blanc, certainement parce que Dumbledore était là à nous écouter.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Enfin, c'est Granger qui porte tes accusations bizarres ! Je ne suis qu'un enfant après tout, même si mes parents...<br>- Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas besoin de savoir à quelle point ta vie est noire, le coupai-je.  
>- Jeunes gens, intervint soudain notre directeur qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé jusque là. Je crois que vôtre problème se résoudra de lui même, avec une bonne nuit de repos. Je pense qu'il serait même judicieux que vous vous adonniez à des activités plus intéressante, comme étudier, ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas encore majeur et que l'alcool fort vous ais normalement interdit.<br>Malefoy et moi nous lançâmes un regard interdit.  
>- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez professeur, insistai-je. C'est juste que...<br>- Allons, Mlle Granger ce n'est pas bien grave. Nous faisons tous des petits écarts de temps à autre, il faut juste savoir quand il est bon de se retirer, continua-t-il toujours d'un sourire bienveillant.

- Non mais franchement tu n'as même pas bu trois verres, me lança Malefoy d'un air scandalisé alors que nous marchions dans un couloir.  
>- Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'étais pas mieux non plus.<br>- Si ! Justement, si. J'étais bien mieux que toi. Tu avais juste à la fermer. On peut tirer un trait sur l'aide de Dumbledore maintenant !  
>- C'est vous qui m'avez forcé à boire je te signale. Je n'aime pas boire, vous m'avez obligé à boire mon verre cul sec.<br>- Mais je ne pensais pas que cela te mettrait dans cet état, scanda Malefoy.  
>- Et comment on va faire maintenant hein ? Comment on va faire pour se sortir de là ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute de toute façon. C'est toi qui a commencé à mettre des ingrédients dans ma potion, parce que tu étais jaloux que je l'ai mieux réussit que toi.<br>- C'est toi qui m'a suivit en faisant pareil et qui a provoqué l'explosion je te rappelle, me contredit Malefoy.  
>Je ne répondis pas et m'appuyai à l'aide mon bras sur l'un des murs du couloir.<br>- Vous n'allez pas me vomir dessus tout de même ! S'exclama un homme à la barbe interminable qui se tenait debout dans le tableau sur lequel j'avais posé ma main.  
>- Ouai, tu ne vas pas vomir hein ? Ajouta Drago d'un air dégoûté. Je te laisse là moi, je ne veux pas voir ça.<br>Je lui lançai un regard noir. Non je n'allais pas vomir, je me reposai simplement.  
>- Tu as la tête qui tourne ? Insista-t-il.<br>Sa réflexion m'exaspéra au plus au point.  
>- WEAS... GINNY ! Hurla Malefoy.<br>Je levai faiblement les yeux en direction du bout du couloir. Ma meilleure amie était là, j'étais sauvée. Elle arriva aussitôt à notre rencontre.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet en me jetant un regard étrange. Elle est bourrée ? Ajouta-t-elle d'un air stupéfait.<br>Je vis Malefoy hocher la tête.  
>- Bon, j'ai compris, je m'en occupe, dit-elle en passant sa main dans mon dos.<br>Malefoy sembla véritablement soulagé et quitta le couloir.  
>- Mais quel mufle ! S'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il eut disparu. Si je n'étais pas passée par là, j'ose espérer qu'il ne t'aurait pas abandonné dans le couloir.<p>

Lorsque je me réveillai, il était pile l'heure du dîner. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'après-midi me revint rapidement en mémoire. Nous avions tout gâché. Dumbledore avait mit notre histoire sur le compte de l'alcool et ne nous avait donc pas cru. C'était fichu. Ce fut donc de mauvaise humeur que j'entrai dans la grande salle et ce fut d'une humeur encore plus maussade que je rejoignis la table des Gryffondor, où les Serpentard avec une nouvelle fois crut bon de s'installer. Mais quel monde dingue ! Malefoy était là, coincé entre Zabini et Potter. Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté de la situation lui non plus et je réalisai que j'avais tout de même un peu de chance dans mon malheur. Au moins, je n'étais pas coincée toute seule dans ce monde. Certes j'étais avec Malefoy, mais c'était mieux que rien. Je m'installai en face de lui, à la salle place libre. J'avais l'impression que nos amis l'avaient fait exprès. Ils espéraient surement que Malefoy et moi nous remettions ensemble. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était peine perdue. Nous n'étions absolument pas ceux qu'ils pensaient que nous étions. J'eu soudain un affreux questionnement. Si nous avions pris la place de nos doubles, où étaient-ils à présent ? Avaient-ils été envoyé dans notre monde ? C'en était même certain ! C'était la catastrophe ! Tout bonnement la catastrophe. Le faux Malefoy allait se faire tuer dans notre vrai monde, littéralement tuer pour être amoureux d'une fille avec mon sang...Quant à moi, les conséquences allaient être encore pire. Je serais surement la première à être torturé puis tué.  
>- Ca va mieux Hermione ? Me lança Ginny qui était à l'autre bout de la table.<br>- Oui, merci pour tout à l'heure, lui répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Ron en relevant le nez de son assiette.<br>Visiblement Ginny et Malefoy avaient su rester discret et je leur en étais très reconnaissante.  
>- Hein ? Insista Ron voyant que je ne répondais pas.<br>- Je me suis foulée la cheville, répondis-je. Ginny m'a accompagné à l'infirmerie.  
>Je vis Malefoy lever discrètement les yeux au ciel tout en souriant d'un air moqueur.<br>- Tu veux un verre d'eau ? Me proposa-t-il toujours d'un air amusé.  
>- Je t'emmerde Malefoy, répliquai-je en lui lançant un sourire hypocrite.<br>- Mais arrêtez... Pitiez... Rouspéta Zabini. Ce n'est pas en vous appelant par vos noms de familles que...  
>- C'est elle ! Le coupa Malefoy en prenant un air scandalisé. Je n'ai rien dis moi !<br>- Oui eh bien tu l'as visiblement mérité, répliqua Pansy.  
>- Tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreau d'ailleurs si tu veux qu'Hermione vienne passer noël chez toi, conseilla Daphné.<br>- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, déclara Malefoy d'une voix qu'il voulait calme. Elle ne va donc pas venir chez moi à Noel.  
>- Non mais Drago, franchement ! S'exclama Blaise. Tu ne vas quand même...<br>- On peut manger ?! M'exclamai-je d'un ton agacé. Hein ? On peut manger sans se faire harceler vis à vis de notre relation, qui est à présent terminée ? C'est bon ? Ce n'est pas parce que votre vie est particulièrement ennuyeuse qu'il faut se rabattre sur nous !  
>J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort, mais étrangement, personne ne rajouta quoi que ce soit. J'eu même l'impression que Malefoy m'avait lancé un regard soulagé.<p>

Lorsque nous sortîmes de table, je pris discrètement Malefoy à part pour lui donner rendez-vous dans une heure, près de la salle des Trophées. Il acquiesça et nous rejoignîmes chacun notre salle commune.

Je n'eus pas de mal à m'exiler le ma salle commune, j'avais prétexté avoir des choses à faire à la bibliothèque et personne ne m'avait posé la moindre question. Quant à Malefoy, cela avait certainement dû lui demander plus d'imagination car il me rejoignit avec dix minutes de retard. Je détestai les personnes en retard.  
>- Il est 19h40, signalai-je quand il fut à ma hauteur.<br>- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? J'ai dû refuser une partie de poker pour te rejoindre je te signale. Si tu n'es pas contente je peux y retourner.  
>- C'est toi qui vois, répondis-je. Qu'est ce qui est le plus important ? Retrouver notre monde ou gagner cette partie de jeux de carte ?<br>Malefoy fit une grimace mais n'ajouta rien.  
>Nous entrâmes discrètement dans la salle des Trophée qui était vide et après avoir bloqué les portes à l'aide d'un sort, je tirai une chaise pour m'asseoir dessus. Malefoy fit de même.<br>- J'ai réfléchis à quelque chose, annonçai-je. Si nous sommes ici, à la place de nos doubles, ces derniers doivent être dans notre monde.  
>Je vis le visage de Malefoy se décomposer.<br>- Mon double va se faire tuer...  
>- Et le mien alors ! N'oublions pas que je suis une sang impure n'est-ce pas ? Répliquai-je d'un ton amère.<br>- Oh ca va, tu ne vas pas toujours tout ramener à ton sang ! Je te signale que mes parents risquent aussi d'être tués. Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ta petite personne.  
>- Non je ne pense pas qu'à ma petite personne, puisque je t'en parle.<br>- Si, je sais que tu t'inquiètes uniquement de ton sort !  
>- N'importe quoi ! Enfin bref, il faut réfléchir à un plan d'action, il faut qu'on fasse des recherches, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de retrouver notre monde.<br>- Sans blague ! Et comment on va faire maintenant que tu as mis Dumbledore de côté ? Hein ?  
>- Ce n'est pas de ma faute.<br>Il m'adressa un regard entendu.  
>- Ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute, corrigeai-je. Je propose que l'on fasse des recherches chacun de notre côté et l'on se retrouve tous les jours ici, à cette heure-ci pour se tenir informé de l'évolution des choses.<br>- J'ai des entraînements de quidditch, me signala Malefoy.  
>- Je croyais que tu trouvais ce sport stupide depuis que nous étions là ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis aux autres ?<br>- Si on veut se faire passer pour leurs amis, il faut jouer le jeux.  
>- Oui, c'est en effet ce que je disais depuis le début, fis-je remarquer.<br>Malefoy me lança un regard agacé. Regard que je soutins.  
>- Evidemment, miss-je-sais tout.<br>- La miss-je-sais-tout comme tu dis, n'a pas finit à Saint Mangouste, elle !  
>- Je te ferais remarquer que tu ne m'as pas franchement aidé ce jour là !<br>- Que je t'aide ? Mais il ne manquait plus que ça ! On aurait dit un fou furieux alors que je t'avais expressément conseillé de te taire.  
>- Excuse-moi d'être perturbé par les événements ! Peut-être que cela te plait toi d'être amie avec tous le monde, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je n'ai pas envie de copiner avec Potter et Weasley !<br>- Je te ferais remarquer que Zabini et les autres ne sont pas un cadeau non plus !  
>Nous nous toisâmes d'un air méchant pendant quelques secondes.<br>- Il faut qu'on se calme, dis-je alors d'une voix plus mesurée. Ce n'est pas en nous disputant que nous allons avancer. Donc il va falloir que tu fasses des efforts et que tu fasses équipe avec la fille au sang de moldu !  
>- Je me contre fiche de ton sang Granger, répondit Malefoy d'une voix cependant très calme.<br>- Bah voyons, c'est vrai que ces dernières années tu clamais haut et fort que le sang n'avait pas d'importance, dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre, hein ? Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? Réponds franchement Granger. Tu aurais fait quoi avec des parents comme les miens ? Des amis comme les miens ? Des mangemorts autour de toi ? Je tiens à ma vie et celle de mes parents.<br>Je le fixai attentivement sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche. Jouait-il la comédie pour me mettre dans sa poche ou était-ce une sorte d'aveux ? Au fond de moi, j'étais certaine qu'il y avait un peu des deux.  
>- Faisons une trêve, déclara-t-il alors d'un ton très sérieux. Nous devons travailler ensemble et pour cela je pense qu'il serait bon qu'on ne soit pas constamment en train de se disputer.<br>Sa proposition m'agaça, même si j'étais d'accord avec lui, car j'avais l'impression qu'il me volait ma réplique. Cependant, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

Nous allions faire une trêve, nous allions trouver une solution et nous retournerions dans notre vrai monde très rapidement.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le front

**Réponse aux commentaires** :

Mademoiselle Mime - Merci pour ton passage et ton commentaire :)

Rosabella01 - On a tous hâte de voir comment ils vont tomber amoureux ^^ Même-moi ! Enfin j'ai hâte que ça arrive plutôt

scpotter - C'est marrant vous avez tous hâte de voir ce que va donner la trêve d'Hermione et Drago, à croire que personne n'a confiance en eux ahah

**Chapitre 8 : Le front**

Cette nouvelle semaine passa rapidement. Malefoy et moi avions réussis à parfaitement nous organiser entre nos cours, nos recherches et nos amis. Nous devions en effet leur consacrer suffisamment de temps pour que ces derniers ne se posent pas de questions. Cependant, j'avais l'impression que Malefoy disparaissait de temps à autre. C'était des moments où je savais qu'il n'avait pas entrainement de quidditch, qu'il n'étaient pas avec ses amis ou qu'il ne travaillait pas ses cours tout simplement. Lorsque je lui avais posé la question, il m'avait répondu qu'il avait le droit un minimum de vie privée et je n'avais pas insisté. Dans un sens il avait raison, mais dans un autre... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier.  
>- Tu vas où ? Me demanda subitement Ron alors que j'avais entrepris de sortir de la salle commune.<br>- A la bibliothèque, répondis-je.  
>Mon ami se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, pendant qu'Harry m'adressait un sourire amusé. Ce sourire me sembla cependant quelque peu étrange, comme si il savait ce que je cachais. Non comme si je cachais quelque chose d'autre, car si Harry avait su la vérité sur mes recherches, cela ne l'aurait surement pas fait sourire. Cependant, je n'ajoutai rien et quittai la salle commune pour me rendre, comme prévu, à la bibliothèque.<p>

Quand j'arrivai à mon bureau habituel, les bras chargés de livres, Malefoy était déjà là. Il semblait extrêmement concentré. Je m'essayai alors silencieusement à côté de lui et ouvris mon premier livre, sans que Malefoy ne lève les yeux du sien. J'aimais bien travailler avec Malefoy. Du moins, quand je disais que j'aimais bien, c'était qu'il ne me dérangeait pratiquement jamais, contrairement à mes amis. Il ne me posait aucune question, ne me faisait jamais remarquer quoi que ce soit rien. Il se contentait de me faire un brief de ces recherches en fin de journée. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce qu'on nous n'étions pas amis et que nous n'avions rien de spéciale à nous dire. Cependant, cela restait tout de même agréable.  
>Malefoy releva soudain les yeux de son livre et je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de le fixer. Je me concentrai alors sur le texte que j'avais sous les yeux, sans lui dire quoi que ce soit, car de toute façon, je n'avais strictement rien à lui dire.<p>

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que nous faisions d'actives recherches sur ce qui nous arrivait, mais j'avais l'impression de déjà me décourager. D'habitude je trouvais toujours quelque chose, un petit indice, un petit élément, mais là rien ! Il n'y avait absolument rien de sérieux sur les mondes parallèles et par moment je me demandais si Malefoy et moi n'étions pas tout simplement fou. Cela aurait en effet été la meilleur explication.  
>- Tu as toujours accès aux livres de la réserve ? Me demanda soudain Malefoy à voix basse.<br>- Comment sais-tu que...  
>- Je sais que tu y avais accès, c'est tout. Alors ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, mais je pourrais demander une nouvelle autorisation au professeur McGonnagall. Tu penses que ce qui nous arrive est lié à la magie noire ?  
>La plus part des livres de la réserve traitent en effet de toute ce qui se rapprochait de loin ou de près à ce genre de magie.<br>- On peut toujours essayer, étant donné qu'on ne sait pas exactement ce que tu as mis dans ma potion,  
>Il n'avait pas dit ça sur un ton de reproche comme il l'aurait fait une semaine plus tôt. Non. C'était plus une constatation de sa part. Il s'était d'ailleurs aussitôt remit au travail et je fis de même.<p>

Quand dix-neuf heures trente arriva, nous fermâmes nos livres, et sortîmes de la bibliothèque.  
>Cette fois-ci, nous descendîmes au rez-de-chaussé, dehors. Malefoy disait avoir mal à la tête et besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais. Je ne fis aucun commentaire, même si je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver dehors au beau milieu du mois de décembre.<br>- Je commence, déclarai-je une fois que nous nous fûmes assis sur un petit muret.  
>Malefoy m'observa en silence.<br>- Quand je suis sortis de ma salle commune tout à l'heure en disant que j'allais à la bibliothèque, Harry m'a adressé un étrange sourire.  
>- C'est à dire ?<br>- Je ne sais pas, comme si il ne me croyait pas, où qu'il pensait que j'allais faire autre chose.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien.<br>Je le regardai sans comprendre.  
>- Je crois qu'ils pensent qu'on s'est remis ensemble en cachette. Blaise et Pansy me font aussi des petites allusions quand je te rejoins à la bibliothèque, m'expliqua-t-il.<br>- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?  
>- Parce qu'on s'en fiche.<br>Ce n'était pas du tout une phrase que Malefoy aurait dit en temps normal.  
>- Et pourquoi tu leur dis qu'on se retrouve à la bibliothèque ? Insistai-je.<br>- Parce qu'ils nous ont déjà vu là-bas. Toute l'école peut nous y voir je te ferais remarquer. Et puis, je préfère qu'ils pensent ça plutôt qu'ils me prennent de nouveau pour un fou.  
>Je me contentai de le regarder d'un air surpris.<br>- Pour eux, on était ensemble depuis notre première année, insista-t-il. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire. Donc si penser que nous nous sommes remis ensemble, leur éviter de poser des questions plus sérieuses, je pense qu'on peut s'en foutre royalement.  
>Il n'avait pas tord, vraiment pas tord.<br>- Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver ma vrai vie, ajouta-t-il. J'en peux plus de sans cesse me poser des questions sur eux, de devoir changer de comportement sur certains points, de faire ami ami avec tout le monde. Sincèrement ça me fatigue. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.  
>Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Malefoy, il m'aurait presque fait de la peine. Il semblait totalement perdu et désespéré, même s'il tentait de le cacher par un ton neutre.<br>- Bon, continue, me lança-t-il d'une voix pressante.  
>- Alors sinon, je passe habituellement la totalité de mes vacances de noël chez mes parents et ...<br>- Correction, me coupa Malefoy dans une grimace. Tu passes la moitié de tes vacances chez toi et l'autre moitié chez moi,  
>- Encore mieux ! Répliquai-je. Parce que je pense que ce serait bien que je vois avec Ron au Terrier. C'est sa maison, précisai-je. Harry y va durant toutes les vacances, comme il n'a pas de famille et moi je pourrais peut-être m'y rendre une petite semaine à place d'aller chez toi.<br>- Dans quel but ?  
>- Pour en apprendre plus, je verrais ainsi la famille de Ron et peut-être que j'aurais d'autres indications sur notre monde.<br>Malefoy acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
>- Et comme tu t'en doutes, continuai-je, je n'ai rien appris d'intéressant aujourd'hui dans les livres. Toutes les histoires de monde parallèle ne sont que des fictions. La chose qui s'en rapproche le plus est le retour dans le temps, mais cela n'a visiblement rien à voir avec nous.<br>- Et pourquoi on n'essayerait pas ça ! S'exclama soudain Malefoy. Pourquoi on ne remontrait pas au jour où ma potion a explosé ? On se conduira normalement, on ne mettra rien dans la potion de l'autre et tout ira bien !  
>J'arrivais à percevoir de l'excitation dans sa voix et je fus terriblement mal à l'aise de le couper dans son élan.<br>- Cela ne servira à rien étant donné que nous ne sommes pas dans le même monde. On ne vas reculer dans le temps que dans ce faux monde.  
>- On ne sait pas ça ! On peut toujours essayer, insista-t-il.<br>Je le toisai quelques minutes d'un air hésitant.  
>- Bon, je note l'idée, dis-je finalement en sortant un parchemin et une plume de mon sac. Et il faudra également qu'on trouve un retourneur de temps, ce n'est pas une chose très aisée à se procurer je te ferais remarquer.<br>- On verra.  
>Une fois que j'eus noté son idée qui me paraissait cependant inutile, je lui fis de signe de raconter également ce qu'il avait à dire.<br>- Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter. Je n'ai rien trouvé non plus dans les livres et il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire autour de moi.  
>- Mis à part que tes amis pensent qu'on s'est remis ensemble, lui signalai-je. Peut-être que tu ne considères pas que c'est important, mais ça l'ait... Tout est important Malefoy.<br>- Drago, appelle-moi Drago, insista-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On va se faire griller à un moment où un autre sinon.  
>- Il n'y a personne aux alentours, dis-je.<br>- D'un il faut s'habituer à nous appeler par nos prénoms et de deux, Pansy et Daphné arrivent, dit-il d'un coup de menton pour désigner quelque chose derrière moi.  
>Les deux jeunes filles marchaient en effet dans notre direction.<br>- Bon, moi je m'occupe de voir avec Ron si je peux venir chez lui pendant les vacances de Noel et toi, prends soin de noter tout les comportements de tes amis qui diffèrent de notre réalité, dis-je rapidement.  
>Malefoy acquiesça d'un signe de tête au moment où les deux jeunes filles furent face à nous.<br>- Pourquoi vous êtes dehors avec ce froid ? Nous demanda Pansy.  
>- Vous êtes bien là vous aussi, lui fit remarquer Malefoy.<br>- On vous a vu par la fenêtre. On va manger ? Poursuivit Pansy.  
>Nous nous levâmes du petit muret dans un même mouvement, pour les suivre. Alors que nous rentrions à l'intérieur, Daphné attrapa amicalement le bras de Malefoy pour marcher avec lui, tandis que Pansy me força à ralentir la cadence. Elle ne parla que lorsqu'elle dû juger que Drago était suffisamment loin.<br>- Il ne s'est rien passé entre Lydia et lui, déclara-t-elle alors. J'en ai la confirmation.  
>- Je m'en fiche Pansy, lui signalai-je.<br>- Bien sûr que non, tu ne t'en fiches pas. Je pense que c'est important que tu le saches étant donné que ...  
>- Que quoi ?<br>- Eh bien, vous vous êtes remis ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en me forçant à m'arrêter pour me fixer.  
>Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Lorsque Drago m'en avait brièvement parlé tout à l'heure, il avait simplement dit que ses amis faisaient des remarques au sujet de notre pseudo couple, des suppositions. Mais que devais-je dire à présent ? Car Pansy me demandait clairement une réponse.<br>- On essaye de recoller les morceaux pour l'instant, dis-je finalement en espérant que la réponse convienne à Pansy comme à Drago.  
>Cette dernière paru ravie de ma réponse et je me demandai si je n'en avais pas trop dit, car visiblement Drago avait été très discret sur le sujet.<br>- J'aimerais bien que cela reste entre nous pour l'instant, ajoutai-je.  
>Pansy paru encore plus heureuse si c'était possible. Elle mima une bouche fermée par une fermeture éclaire et nous reprîmes notre route jusqu'à la grande salle.<br>Ce soir là, nous ne mangions pas tous ensemble et je fus soulagée de ne retrouver que mes amis de Gryffondor pour le repas. Je m'installai alors en face de Ron et Harry qui parlaient apparemment du professeur Rogue qui avait donné une retenue à Harry quelques semaines plus tôt.  
>- Le pire, insista-t-il en me regardant, c'est que c'est vous qui avez foutu le bazar.<br>- Pardon ? Fis-je surprise.  
>- Bah oui, répondit-il à moitié amusé. C'est à cause de toi que la potion de Drago a explosé. De toute façon, dès qu'il en a l'occasion c'est à moi qu'il s'en prend.<br>- Je ne comprends pas, insistai-je. J'étais à l'infirmerie je vous rappelle.  
>- C'est Harry qu'il a accusé quand votre potion a explosé, intervint Ron. Il a dit que c'était Harry qui avait lancé un truc dans la potion de Drago.<br>- Quoi ? Mais c'est une blague ? Il n'est même plus professeur de Potion, il ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.  
>- Il a dû dire à Slugorn qu'il était devin, fit Harry d'un air moqueur.<br>- Il ne sait plus quoi inventer pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues c'est dingue ! J'irais lui dire que c'était Drago et moi.  
>- Laisse tomber Hermione, j'ai déjà fais mon heure de retenue de toute façon.<br>- Non ce n'est pas juste que ce soit toi qui soit puni à nôtre place. J'irais faire moi aussi une heure de retenue.  
>- Comme si Rogue allait te mettre une heure de colle, fit Ron en riant.<br>Je ne pus masquer mon étonnement.  
>- Oh arrête, il est aux petits soin avec Drago et toi, signala Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne te punira jamais. Tu sais ce qu'il faudrait que tu fasses, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Harry, que tu sortes avec Drago !<br>Harry explosa de rire.  
>Rogue aux petits soins avec moi ? J'avais dû mal à réaliser. Pourtant, durant ces dernières semaines de cours, il ne m'avait en effet jamais rabaissé en me traitant de miss-je-sais-tout. Il m'avait même interrogé quand je levai la main en cours, même si il n'avait jamais accordé de points à ma maison. Il fallait croire qu'il restait tout de même lui-même et qu'il souhaitait voir la maison Serpentard gagner la coupe.<br>- Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites pour Noel ? Demandai-je.  
>Je voulais en effet régler le problème des vacances et ce, le plus rapidement possible.<br>- Je suis chez moi pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.  
>- Pareil, répondit Harry.<br>- Ce serait bien qu'on soit tous les trois, au moins pendant une semaine non ? Proposai-je. Enfin, je ne veux pas m'imposer, je sais que ta mère a beaucoup de travail, ajoutai-je à l'attention de Ron, mais...  
>- Tu ne comptes vraiment pas aller chez Drago ? Me demanda Ron d'un air hésitant.<br>- Non... En réalité, poursuivis-je, je n'ai pas dis à mes parents que nous n'étions plus ensemble, c'est pourquoi elle n'y verrait que du feux si je venais chez toi...  
>J'étais très fière de l'idée que je venais d'avoir, Ron n'oserait jamais me dire non.<br>- Eh bien écoute, moi ça me ferait très plaisir que vous veniez tous les deux, je demanderai à ma mère. Mais bon deux personnes de plus, je ne pense pas que cela change grand chose, dit-il amusé.  
>- Comment ça deux personnes de plus ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Bah Harry et toi.  
>- Mais Harry n'avait pas prévu de passer noel chez toi ? Demandai-je surprise.<br>Mes deux amis se lancèrent des regards étonnés avant de se tourner vers moi.  
>- Bah je compte le passer avec ma famille, mais je peux demander pour la deuxième semaine. Ce serait super d'être ensemble, en effet.<br>Je tentai de camoufler mon regard ahuri. Je touchai apparemment un nouveau point qui différait de mon vrai monde. Harry n'avait visiblement pas prévu de passer Noel chez Ron, mais chez les Dursley. Je trouvais cependant cela très étrange, d'autant plus qu'il les avait appelé "ma famille". Je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire ça auparavant. Je réfléchis alors rapidement à une manière de connaître la vérité d'une manière discrète.  
>- Et il y a qui de prévu chez toi à Noel Harry ? Demandai-je sur le ton de la conversation en me resservant une part de tarte.<br>- Comme d'habitude je pense, Sirius et sa femme, Lupin et Tonks, Peter et ...  
>Je lâchai brusquement ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Sirius était mort, quand à Peter ... Parlait-il de Peter Pettigrow ? Non c'était impossible, il y avait surement des milliers d'autres Peter en Angleterre.<br>- Mais vous faites le réveillon chez qui ? Insistai-je en fixant Harry.  
>- Chez moi cette année. Mon père a tellement bu l'année dernière qu'il s'était désartibulé, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, je vous l'avais raconté. Donc ma mère a ordonné que ce serait chez nous cette année et que de cette manière, il n'aurait pas besoin de transplaner, dit Harry en riant.<br>Ron l'accompagna aussitôt alors que je les regardai d'un air interdit. J'eu l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacé se déversait sur ma tête et je me sentis devenir toute blanche. Ma gorge était également atrocement sèche et un affreux bourdonnement m'empêchait d'entendre ce que me disaient Harry et Ron. Je me levai alors subitement de ma chaise et quittai la table. Je marchai le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à celle de Drago et m'arrêtai à sa hauteur.  
>- Drago, il faut que je te parle.<br>Ses amis et lui me regardèrent surpris.  
>- Drago, insistai-je d'une voix faible.<br>- Oh non pas encore... Tu es toute blanche, me fit-il remarquer. Tu n'as pas bu hein ?  
>- Drago, s'il te plait, viens !<br>- Eh bien vas-y ! S'exclama Pansy en poussant Drago à se lever de sa chaise.  
>Se dernier finit par se mettre debout. Cependant, il ne bougea pas plus et je dû le tirer par le bras pour le forcer à me suivre à l'extérieur.<br>Une fois que nous fûmes sortis de la grande salle je m'arrêtai dans le grand hall et lui adressai un regard effrayé.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Ce monde est encore plus différent que ce que nous pensions, parvins-je à dire dans un souffle.  
>- C'est à dire ?<br>Je restai silencieuse et repassai dans ma tête la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Ron et Harry.  
>- Dis-moi ! S'exclama Drago en me secouant les épaules.<br>- Les parents de Harry sont vivants, déclarai-je alors.  
>Drago me lâcha aussitôt et recula de quelques pas.<br>- Sirius aussi. Et Harry a également parlé d'un Peter en désignant un ami de son père, mais je ne sais pas si il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow.  
>- Mais ce n'est pas possible, murmura Drago d'un voix faible.<br>- Si. Harry passe visiblement tous ses noëls avec eux. Il vit avec ses parents ! Insistai-je. Ses parents sont vivants !  
>Drago se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste calme.<br>- Est-ce que Harry a toujours sa cicatrice ?  
>Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise.<br>- Hermione, va voir ! Va voir son front.  
>- Je...<br>- Va voir Hermione ban sang ! S'écria-t-il.

Mes pieds bougèrent enfin et j'entrai de nouveau dans la grande salle. Je marchai d'un pas rapide en direction de la table des Gryffondor et m'arrêtai face à Harry. Ce dernier et Ron me regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Je passai certainement pour une folle. Après tout, j'étais tout à coup sortie de table, j'avais entraînée Drago à l'extérieur et voilà que je revenais à présent me poster face à eux. Je fixai cependant tout de même Harry avec sérieux. Son front était caché par ses cheveux désordonnés.  
>- Tu peux relever tes cheveux, demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.<br>- Elle est folle, ricana Ron.  
>- Harry dégage ton front s'il te plait, insistai-je.<br>Ce dernier releva alors ses cheveux d'un geste hésitant.

Il n'y avait rien, par la moindre imperfection et encore moins de cicatrices.

Harry Potter n'avait pas de cicatrice au front.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Voldemort

**Tout d'abord, je suis très heureuse de voir que j'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs et surtout de plus en plus de lecteurs qui me laissent des commentaires ! Merci à vous tous qui laissez votre trace !**

**Réponse aux commentaires : **

miakalily - Oui tes doutes se confirment et ils se confirmeront encore plus dans ce nouveau chapitre

Craeks - Et voilà la suite ! Profite-en je publie fréquemment en ce moment, mes cours me laissent beaucoup de temps libre ;)

Selenee - Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir comme cela va se passer pour vous mes lecteurs, comment vous allez vivre l'histoire !

sarahblue1 - Merci pour ton commentaire :)

Rosabella01 - Concernant le livre d'histoire que tu aurais lu à la place d'Hermione, c'est un peu ce qu'il va se passer. Dans une moindre mesure bien sûr. Il faut tout de même laisser un peu de mystère !

Lil's Lys Hope - Wahou ! Merci pour ton super long commentaire ! Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir de le lire ! Et ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas toi qui est longue à la détente, c'est juste que comme je vis l'histoire, j'oublies parfois que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête ^^ Et ne t'en fais pas, il y aura bien sûr un passage entre Hermione et les Malefoy et je sais d'avance que ce sera très amusant pour moi de l'écrire.

scpotter - La réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ;)

Odyssea-fic - Tu m'as fais rire dans ton commentaire quand tu me disais que tu stressais, parce que c'est exactement ce que je vis à chaque fois que je publie un chapitre. Vont-ils aimer ? Vont-ils comprendre où je veux en venir ? Vont-ils comprendre de quoi je parle ?

Je vis dans un stress continuel ahah. Mais j'adore ça ;)

**Chapitre 9 : Voldemort**

Je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mes larmes de couler, c'était comme si tout ce que j'avais retenue depuis que nous avions atterri ici, sortait en même temps. Je ne pleurais pas parce que j'étais triste, mais parce que j'avais peur et que j'étais déçu. Toute cette accumulation ressortait maintenant dans le grand hall devant Drago. Ce dernier paraissait d'ailleurs terriblement mal à l'aise et effrayé à l'idée que quiconque puisse nous voir. J'avais appuyé ma tête contre le mur pour tenter de me calmer.  
>- Granger s'il te plait... me souffla-t-il à la voix basse.<br>Je ne parvins même pas à lui répondre, seul un hoquet sortit de ma gorge.  
>- Hermione, continua-t-il en chuchotant. Viens on sort.<br>Voyant que je ne bougeais pas il attrapa mon bras, non sans un petite grimace et m'emmena dehors avec lui. Il me fit asseoir sur les grandes marches de l'entrée et s'installa à côté de moi.  
>- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, ajouta-t-il.<br>Cette fois-ci je parvins à retenir mes nouvelles larmes pour me tourner vers lui.  
>- Ce monde est affreux.<br>- C'est ce que je te dis depuis le début, fit remarquer Drago d'un air suffisant.  
>- Non ! M'exclamai-je. C'est horrible parce qu'on est visiblement dans un monde où Voldemort n'existe pas et on voit tout ce que nos amis et nous avons perdu ! C'est un monde magnifique qui n'est pas le nôtre ! Voilà ce qui est horrible ! Nous sommes nés dans le mauvais monde !<br>Drago ouvrit la bouche mais ne su visiblement pas quoi me répondre.  
>- Ce monde est paisible et beau ! Harry a ses parents, il n'y a pas de mangemorts complètement dérangés par l'idée d'un sang pure, il n'y a pas de morts et tout le monde s'entend bien ! Continuai-je. Voilà ce qui est horrible, mais tu n'as pas l'air de le saisir.<br>- Dans nôtre monde on n'est pas ensemble au moins, se défendit-il d'une petite voix.  
>Je lui lançai un regard assassin.<br>- Tu as bien de la chance de ne pas avoir conscience de l'horreur de notre vrai monde comparé à celui où nous sommes actuellement. Tu as bien de la chance, répétai-je une nouvelle fois en me levant des marches.  
>- J'essayai juste de trouver un point positif à notre monde, se défendit-il en me rejoignant près des grandes portes.<br>- Bah voyons, répondis-je d'une voix moqueuse. Toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est d'être au dessus des autres par la mise en valeur de ton sang et de ton argent. Tu es pathétique !  
>- Eh oh ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour en levant les bras. Je n'ai rien dit de tout cela, c'est toi qui ne cesse de m'accuser en interprétant mes soit-disant pensées.<br>Il avait raison, il fallait que me calme. Je n'avais pas à passer mes nerfs sur lui, même si j'avais raison dans tout ce que je disais. Nous avions fait une trêve pour nous sortir d'ici et je n'allais pas la briser aussi stupidement. Nous avions tous les deux besoins l'un de l'autre pour rejoindre notre vrai monde. Mais j'en voulais terriblement au monde entier de m'avoir emmené ici, de m'avoir fait voir ce qu'aurait pu être le monde sans Voldemort.  
>- Est-ce que on est sur que Voldemort n'a jamais existé ? Demanda Drago d'une petite voix.<br>- Dans tout les cas il n'est actuellement pas un mage noir, c'est certain, mais on n'en sait pas plus. Il faut qu'on se renseigne.  
>- D'accord, répondit Drago. On se retrouve demain à la bibliothèque.<br>- Non, le contredis-je d'une voix ferme. On va se renseigner maintenant !  
>Je vis Drago retenir un soupir mais il me suivit tout de même en silence alors que je rentrais dans le château. Il marcha derrière moi jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la bibliothèque qui était pratiquement vide. Je m'avançai d'un pas sûr en direction de Mme Pince et elle ne releva la tête que lorsque je fus à sa hauteur.<br>- Bonjour, dis-je, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des livres sur Voldemort.  
>Elle fronça dans un premier temps les sourcils, puis sembla réfléchir.<br>- Voldemort... répéta-t-elle. C'est un pseudonyme j'imagine ? C'est dans quel domaine ?  
>Je tournai lentement mon regard vers Drago qui me fixait d'un air interdit. Voldemort n'existait définitivement pas. Nous étions à présent fixé.<p>

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle discrètement à mes amis ? Insista Drago alors que nous marchions à travers un long couloir vide.  
>- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as entendu la réponde de Mme Pince ? Il n'y à pas de Voldemort !<br>- Et pourquoi il serait le seul inexistant dans ce monde ? Insista-t-il.  
>- Je ne dis pas qu'il n'existe pas, lui fis-je remarquer d'une voix aiguë. Tom Jedusor existe peut-être, mais pas Voldemort.<br>- Donc nous pourrons nous renseigner à ce sujet.  
>Je m'arrêtai aussitôt de marcher pour lui lancer un regard noir.<br>- Ton maître te manque ?  
>- Je n'ai pas dis ça mais...<br>- Eh bien tu feras les recherches toi-même dans ce cas là ! J'ai d'autres choses à faire moi, répliquai-je en reprenant mon chemin.  
>Drago me suivit sans rien ajouter de plus.<p>

Voldemort n'existait pas ici et c'est ce qui rendait ce monde encore plus dangereux. Dangereux dans le sens où il fallait que je garde conscience que ce n'était pas mon vrai monde, il aurait été bien trop facile de s'attarder ici en oubliant ma vrai vie. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse happer par ce monde sans malheur sinon j'allais devenir complètement folle.  
>- Si ça se trouve on est en train de rêver, lâcha brusquement Drago.<br>Je me retournai vers lui adressant un regard entendu.  
>- Bah quoi ! S'exclama-t-il. Ce serait possible.<br>- Je te ferais remarquer que ton idée totalement stupide a déjà été contredite dans un film. Il est strictement impossible pour deux personnes de faire le même rêve et d'autant plus de communiquer comme nous le faisons à l'intérieur. Par ailleurs, de nombreuses études ont indiqué que les rêves n'étaient créés que par des idées que nous avions et que c'est nous, au réveil, qui assemblions les pièces pour en faire une histoire.  
>- C'est quoi un film ? Me demanda Drago.<br>- Un truc de moldu, répliquai-je en accélérant le pas.  
>Drago ne se laissa pas démonter et me rejoignis rapidement.<br>- Explique, insista-t-il.  
>- Tu vois lorsqu'on prend des photos, elles bougent n'est-ce pas ?<br>Drago hocha la tête.  
>- Eh bien les moldus peuvent faire ce genre de photo. Elles peuvent durer plus de trois heures.<br>Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  
>- Tu plaisantes ?<br>- Non. Sur ces longues photos, il y a des acteurs. Ce sont des personnes qui jouent une pièce de théâtre, une histoire...  
>- Je ne comprends pas, me répondit-il brusquement.<br>Je m'arrêtai de marcher pour lui faire face.  
>- Imaginons que toi et moi voulions jouer l'histoire de la marmite sauteuse. Nous le ferions devant un puissant appareil photo pendant disons une heure. Comme dans une pièce de théâtre. Ensuite, toute notre performance serait retenue sur une photo.<br>Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de m'observer bouche bée.  
>- Bref, cela s'appelle un film. Et il y a un film qui parle de la notion de rêve. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que nous ne sommes pas en train de rêver.<br>Drago ne répondit de nouveau rien.  
>- Tu n'as rien compris j'imagine ? Où alors tu trouves ça complètement stupide ? Lui lançai-je d'une voix agressive.<br>- Tu me montreras ? Me demanda-t-il soudain contre toute attente. Un film, tu m'en montreras un ?  
>- Je ne sais pas si tu as bien saisis, mais c'est un truc de moldu.<br>- Oui, mais c'est génial ! Les parents n'auraient plus besoin de s'embêter à lire des histoires à leurs enfants le soir ! On leur mettrait un milm.  
>- Un film, corrigeai-je quelque peu amusé et étonné qu'il s'intéresse à quelque chose du monde des moldus.<br>- Non mais attends Granger, Hermione, se corrigea-t-il aussitôt. C'est une opportunité en or ! Tu imagines si quelqu'un l'inventait dans le monde des sorciers ? Je ne comprends même pas que personne ne l'ait encore fait !  
>- Si personne ne la fait c'est parce que la plus part des gens ne s'intéressent pas aux moldus.<br>- Mais on s'en fiche ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Par Merlin, mais je vais rouler sur l'or !  
>- Calme-toi lui, lançai-je. Il faudrait commencer par retrouver notre vrai monde. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr que ta famille et tes amis apprécient le fait que tu fasses parvenir chez les sorciers une idée moldue.<br>- Personne ne le saura, déclara-t-il.  
>- Je me ferais un plaisir de le raconter à la presse, lui signalai-je d'un air moqueur.<br>Il me lança un regard noir avant de sourire.  
>- Je te donnerais 10% des ventes contre ton silence.<br>- Même pas en rêve, 70% !  
>- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il. Mais tu es complètement folle !<br>- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est moi qui t'ai parlé de tout ça.  
>- Mais tu n'avais même pas eu l'idée de l'implanter sur le marché sorcier !<br>Drago et moi nous toisâmes pendant quelques secondes d'un air mi-menaçant mi-amusé.  
>- Cinquante-cinquante, finit-il par céder.<br>- Oui oui on verra, répondis-je en me remettant à marcher.  
>J'avais envie de calmer net en lui disant que personne n'accepterait d'aller voir des films dans le monde des sorciers, car dans tous les cas, il y aurait vite des fuites concernant la provenance d'une telle idée. De plus, Drago ne s'en rendait visiblement pas compte à l'heure actuelle, mais sa famille et ses amis ne le laisseraient jamais s'associer à une fille comme moi, une fille de moldu. Cependant, je ne rajoutai rien et nous arrivâmes bien vite à l'escalier où nous devions nous séparer. D'habitude, Drago descendait en direction des cachots sans un regard pour moi mais là il s'arrêta.<br>- On continue les recherches demain ? Me lança-t-il.  
>- Evidemment ! A moins que tu ais déjà trouvé une solution, mais tu me l'aurais dis j'imagine, répondis-je.<br>- Oui oui. Bon bah à demain, répondit-il mal à l'aise avant de descendre les marches.  
>Je ne remontai cependant pas tout de suite et fixai Drago en train de sautiller dans les escaliers. J'avais peut-être été un peu trop froide avec lui à l'instant, après tout il avait essayé d'être amical, du moins j'en avais l'impression. Mais pire encore, il avait trouvé une idée moldue réellement bonne. Certes s'était pour se remplir les poches de mornilles mais tout de même. Le voir porter de l'intérêt à quelque chose venant de mon monde était troublant.<p>

En remontant à ma salle commune je repensais à la belle vie que mes amis avaient dans ce faux monde, à la vie qu'avait Harry. J'aurais tout donné pour être née dans ce monde-là, pour qu'Harry soit né dans ce monde là, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, j'avais bon espoir, Drago et moi retournerions dans notre montre et Harry tuerait Voldemort. Nous aurions ainsi, enfin la vie heureuse que tout le monde méritait.

Lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné le lendemain matin, il n'y avait pas grande monde dans la grande salle. Je m'installai aux côtés de Ginny qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.  
>- Ce ne va pas ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix inquiète.<br>- J'ai rompu avec Deans, répondit-elle la mort dans l'âme.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?<br>- On s'ennuyait. Comment vous faites avec Drago ? Comment vous faites depuis la première année ?  
>- Nous ne sommes plus en semble, lui signalai-je mal à l'aise.<br>- Comment avez-vous fait jusqu'à maintenant alors ?! Vous aviez toujours l'air de vous amuser. C'était comme s'il était ton petit ami et ton meilleur ami à la fois. Je t'envie tellement Hermione, car je sais que tôt ou tard vous vous remettrez ensemble.  
>- Je ne suis pas sûr que...<br>- Si Hermione ! Me coupa-t-elle. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Vous n'étiez pas deux personnes distinctes, vous n'en étiez qu'une seule, vous formiez un tout qui regardait toujours dans la même direction. Vous n'aviez pas le moindre secret l'un pour l'autre, vous étiez la définition du couple parfait.  
>J'allais répliquer qu'elle se trompait mais Ginny m'en empêcha.<br>- Bien sûr que vous vous disputiez et c'est normal, mais tout finissait toujours pas s'arranger parce qu'il arrivait toujours à te faire rire, à t'amuser, à te réconforter, à te protéger, à te rendre heureuse. Vous vous aimiez tant...  
>Je ressentis un pincement au coeur. D'un parce que Ginny avait réellement l'air d'envier ce pseudo couple que j'avais formé avec Drago et aussi parce que l'amour qu'elle décrivait me semblait impossible avec n'importe quel garçon.<br>- C'est juste que nous camouflions bien la vérité aux autres, déclarai-je alors dans le but de la réconforter. Peut-être que tout le monde nous voyait comme tu nous voyais, mais ce n'était pas notre cas. Personne ne peut jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe dans un couple, mis à part les deux concernés. Par ailleurs...  
>Un gros fracas me fit sursauter et m'empêcha de terminer ma phrase. Drago venait de poser un gros ouvrage sur la table entre Ginny et moi.<br>- C'est une lecture que je te conseille, me lança-t-il d'un air satisfait.  
>Je jetai un oeil à la couverture. C'était l'histoire de Poudlard.<br>- Elle a déjà dû le lire dix fois, lui fit remarquer Ginny d'un air amusé.  
>- Oui mais hier, elle s'est trompée sur un détail, répliqua-t-il après un bref instant d'hésitation. Donc je pense que cela te ferait du bien de replonger dans le livre, ajouta-t-il à mon attention.<br>Par Merlin ! Comment n'avais-je pas pu y penser plus tôt. Drago est définitivement loin d'être quelqu'un de stupide. J'attrapai alors aussitôt le livre et l'engouffrai dans mon sac.  
>- Regardez cet empoté ! S'exclama soudain Drago en ricanant.<br>Il désigna un point sur nôtre droite et Ginny et moi nous retournâmes aussitôt. Neville semblait avoir besoin d'aide. Il portait son sac et une plante dans une main, trois livres dans l'autre, il avait également quelques parchemins qu'il tenait dans sa bouche, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier qu'il parvenait à tenir du bout de ses doigts, par je ne sais quel miracle. Il semblait par ailleurs essayer d'ouvrir son sac et le malheur tant attendu arriva. Il fit tomber l'un de ses livres. En tentant de le rattraper il se renversa son encrier sur le visage, trébucha sur le livre au sol et s'étala de tout son long.  
>Drago explosa de rire et je dû me retenir pour ne pas en faire autant.<br>- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Drago lui signalai-je en reprenant mon sérieux.  
>Cependant tous les gryffondors présents dans la grande salle riaient autant que Drago. Du moins presque autant, car Drago s'était carrément écroulé de rire sur le banc à côté de Ginny.<br>Je me levai alors et aidai le pauvre Neville à se relever et ramasser ses affaires, puis je rejoignis ma place.  
>- Tu n'aurais pas dû l'aider, me lança Drago d'un air déçu. Je suis sur qu'il aurait réussis à retomber par terre une fois debout.<br>- Tu n'en as pas marre de te moquer ?  
>- Oh ça va Hermione, intervint Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était le moment le plus drôle du trimestre.<br>- Elle a perdu son sens de l'humour, lui signala Drago à voix basse.  
>Cependant, je l'entendis et lui adressai un regard mauvais. A quoi jouait-il à copiner ainsi avec Ginny ? J'allais lui faire remarquer qu'il avait ses propres amis à la table des Serpentards et que nous n'avions pas besoin de lui ici, mais je n'en eus pas besoin. Il repartait déjà en direction de sa propre table pour prendre son petit déjeuné.<p> 


	10. Chapitre 10 : Les lettres de Noël

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

Renata - Très contente que mon histoire te plaise :)

sarahblue1 - Merci pour ton commentaire, mais évite les points de suspensions ahah. J'ai l'impression que tu me dis "j'aime mais bon...voilà quoi " ;) Ca me stress

Selenee - J'avoue que j'ai aussi adoré écrire la négociation de Drago pour les films. Il s'y croyait vraiment ahah

Maxine3482 - AH je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire originale, c'est l'un de mes principaux buts recherchés :)

**Chapitre 10 : Les lettres de Noël**

- Je ne vois pas du tout où tu voulais en venir, il n'y a aucun différence ! M'exclamai-je en posant brutalement l'histoire de Poudlard face à Drago qui travaillait en salle d'étude.  
>- Silence s'il vous plait, lança la professeur Flitwick.<br>J'ordonnai à Drago de sortir dans le couloir d'un signe de tête. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il consentit à ranger ses affaires et me suivre à l'extérieur de la salle.  
>- Il n'y a vraiment aucune différence ? Demanda-t-il hésitant une fois que nous fûmes seuls.<br>- Non pas une seule, alors pourquoi tu m'as conseillé de le lire ?  
>- Bah pour savoir si il y avait des choses qui changeaient.<br>- Tu n'aurais pas pu le lire toi-même dans ce cas là ! M'exclamai-je agacée.  
>- Mais je n'ai jamais lu le livre de notre monde, donc cela n'aurait servit à rien. Je n'aurais pas pu comparer les deux ouvrages.<br>Je levai les yeux au ciel d'agacement. J'aurais préféré qu'il me prévienne.  
>- Au moins, on sait qu'il n'y a aucun changements, insista-t-il. C'est une bonne nouvelle.<br>- Il n'y a pas de bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, répliquai-je. Tout est bon à prendre, que ce soit bien ou pas bien. Un changement aurait au contraire pu nous permettre d'avancer. Tu t'es renseigné sur Voldemort ?  
>- Je croyais que tu avais d'autre chose à faire ? Me lança Drago d'un ton sarcastique.<br>- Moi oui, mais toi tu as dis que tu le ferais.  
>Drago m'assura qu'il allait s'en occuper, cependant j'eus l'impression qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, comme s'il me cachait quelque chose.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-je avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.  
>Drago sembla soudain terriblement mal à l'aise. Je lui lançai un regard insistant.<br>- Tu fais quoi pour noel du coup ?  
>- Je passe la première semaine avec mes parents et l'autre au Terrier. Je te l'avais dis non ?<br>- Tes parents sont au courant ?  
>- Je leur ai envoyé un hiboux hier soir, pourquoi ?<br>- Tu leurs a dit que tu allais chez les Weasley ou chez moi ? Insista-t-il.  
>- Chez Ron, pourquoi ?<br>Mais où voulait-il en venir, ne pouvait-il pas cesser de tourner autour du pot ?  
>- Mes parents m'ont envoyé une lettre ce matin, marmonna-t-il.<br>Je n'avais jamais vu Drago sembler aussi hésitant. Pour répondre à mon questionnement intérieur il me tendit une lettre en me disant qu'il l'avait reçu ce matin.

_Drago,_

Nous espérons que tous se passe bien à Poudlard, de notre côté nous préparons avec empressement nos vacances de noël. Le ministre de la magie nous a offert quatre places dans sa loge pour le grand match de quidditch du 28 décembre, nous imaginons que cela vous fera plaisir à Hermione et toi. Nous espérons également, ton père et moi, que cette petite dispute entre vous deux, est à présent loin derrière vous et que nous pourrons passer la dernière semaine de vacance ensemble, comme depuis toujours. Autant te dire, que si Hermione ne vient pas nous serons extrêmement déçu et que les places pour le match de quidditch ne seront absolument plus d'actualité.

Je t'embrasse fort Drago, ainsi qu'Hermione.

Maman

Drago,

Assume tes erreurs, fais-toi pardonner, et reviens avec Hermione. Prouve-nous que tu es un homme responsable.

Papa

Je levai les yeux de la lettre le visage crispé.  
>- Il faut que tu viennes...me lança Drago d'un ton suppliant.<br>- Tu te moques de moi ? Tu as peur de ne pas assister à ton petit match de quidditch ? Tes parents te font du chantage, c'est inadmissible.  
>- Ce n'est pas du chantage ! Se défendit-il énergiquement en m'arrachant presque la lettre des mains. Ils vont juste être tellement déçu... tu ne les as pas vu quand ils sont venu me voir à Saint Mangouste. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'effondrer.<br>- Eh bien ils s'en remettront ! Je n'en reviens pas que ce soit toi qui dise ça, qui insiste pour que je vienne chez toi. La fille de moldu dans ton beau manoir, non mais tu imagines ? Lui lançai-je d'une voix moqueuse  
>- Arrête un peu avec ça, c'est toi qui est complètement obsédé par cette histoire de sang.<br>- Bah voyons, qui est dans le camp des mangemorts !  
>- Justement il n'y en a pas dans ce monde, donc autant en profiter.<br>- Laisse tomber Drago, je ne viendrais pas, j'ai besoin d'aller au terrier et d'apprendre le plus de choses possible sur ce nouveau monde. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, le sujet est clos.

Le sujet n'avait pas réellement été clos pour Drago. Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, il ne cessa d'être adorable avec moi et d'insister pour que je vienne chez lui à noël. Du moins adorable, comme pouvait l'être Drago Malefoy, parce que pour moi c'était plutôt du harcèlement. Le pire, c'était que nos amis avaient commencé à se ranger de son côté, en insistant sur le fait que lui au moins, essayait de recoller les morceaux. Même Ron, semblait à présent gêné que je vienne chez lui étant donné la discorde que cela mettait au sein de notre groupe d'amis. C'était incroyable, tout bonnement incroyable. Cependant, je n'avais pas lâché prise et en fin de semaine, Drago avait perdu patience et ne me parla plus une seule fois des vacances de noël.  
>- Non mais regarde-le, me lança Harry en désignant Drago d'un signe de tête durant le cours d'étude des moldus. Il a l'air complètement...<br>- Tu ne vas pas encore le plaindre, grognai-je.  
>- Il t'a trompé ou pas ?<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Est-ce qu'il t'a trompé avec Lydia ?<br>- Non.  
>- Alors que s'est-il passé entre vous ? Je n'en parlerais pas aux autres, mais tu peux me le dire à moi.<br>- Nous ne sommes juste plus sur la même longueur d'onde.  
>- Hermione...<br>Je poussai un profond soupir.  
>- C'est juste que nous avons grandit et évolué depuis notre première année. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, c'est tout. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial entre nous, mais nous ne sommes plus fait pour être ensemble.<br>- En fait tu ne l'aimes plus ?  
>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.<br>- Alors je comprends. Cela ne sert à rien de te forcer, cela ne rendra pas service à Drago, mais il a l'air tellement malheureux... Il me fait de la peine.  
>Je réprimai un rire. Drago faisait de la peine à Harry ! Si un jour je retrouvais mon monde, je m'empresserai de montrer mes souvenirs au vrai Harry. J'étais certaine qu'il tomberait de haut en s'entendant dire ça. Ce serait surement très drôle même.<p>

Lorsque nous sortîmes tous de cours, Drago et moi nous retrouvâmes à la bibliothèque comme d'habitude pour faire nos recherches. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mots pendant deux heures. Il ne parla pour la première fois que pour me faire son compte rendu de la journée. Cela ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps, car ni lui, ni moi, n'avions du nouveau sur notre situation.  
>Alors que l'on descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner, Drago m'arrêta à l'aide de son bras.<br>- On ne pourrait pas faire croire aux autres que je n'ai trompé ?  
>- Pardon ?! M'exclamai-je surprise.<br>- Je suis passé pour un idiot toute la semaine parce que je te suppliai de venir chez moi à Noel. D'ailleurs, je te rappelle qu'un Malefoy ne supplie personne.  
>- Donc c'est à mon tour de passer pour une idiote c'est ça ? Répliquai-je en lui lançant un regard blasé.<br>- Bah ce serait plus juste que ce soit chacun notre tour.  
>- Je ne vais pas seulement passer pour une idiote là, je vais être humiliée, lui fis-je remarquer.<br>- Où alors on se remet ensemble pour de faux et tu viens passer Noel chez moi, répondit-il en m'adressant un grand sourire.  
>Je m'étais trompée, Drago n'avait pas du tout oublié l'idée qu'il s'était mis en tête depuis le début de semaine. Il avait seulement fait semblant de passer à autre chose.<br>- Tu as le choix, insista-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Soit je dis aux autres que je t'ai trompé, soit tu viens chez moi pour Noel.  
>Je le fixai d'un air ébahit pendant quelques secondes avant de rire. Il paru surpris dans un premier temps, mais il finit par rire lui aussi, contre toute attente.<br>- Ce n'est qu'une petite semaine chez moi, insista-t-il en m'adressant un sourire encourageant. Ce n'est pas si terrible, surtout avec mes parents qui t'adorent. En plus, on pourra avoir plein d'information de leur part !  
>Je repris aussitôt mon sérieux.<br>- Je ne viendrais pas chez toi Drago, maintenant arrête.  
>- Mais tu as ris ! Insista-t-il.<br>- Parce que la situation est risible ! Non mais tu nous as bien regardé ? On est ridicule.  
>- Mais c'est toi qui est ridicule, ce n'est qu'une pauvre semaine !<br>- Je te le dis une dernière fois, le débat est clos.  
>Drago ronchonna dans sa barbe, mais nous reprîmes notre descente en direction de la grande salle. Alors que nous allions passer la grande porte, il émit un nouveau petit ricanement. Je me retournai vers lui et le questionnai du regard.<br>- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rire ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
>- Oui oui c'est ça ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, ordonnai-je.<br>Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Drago, il semblait vraiment amusé.  
>- Il se passe que de toute façon, tu passes déjà pour une idiote.<br>Je lui lançai un regard étonné.  
>- Pour tous nos amis il est clair que c'est toi qui a mit fin à notre couple. Cependant, poursuivit-il d'un air victorieux, ils sont tous persuadés que tu regrettes et que je te manque.<br>- N'importe quoi !  
>- Si, parce qu'ils voient bien qu'on passe le plus clair de notre temps ensemble et que c'est souvent toi qui vient me parler d'ailleurs.<br>- Mais c'est pour nos recherches, me défendis-je.  
>- Oui, mais ça ils ne le savent pas.<br>- Je ne suis sûr qu'ils ne pensent pas du tout à ça, c'est toi qui te monte tout un film dans ta tête, répondis-je.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils m'ont dit, dit-il avant de me laisser en plan devant l'entrée pour rejoindre sa table.<br>- Drago, l'appelai-je alors. Reviens tout de suite !  
>Il m'ignora superbement et j'étais certaine que ça l'amusait beaucoup. Ce n'était qu'un sale gamin dans le fond.<p>

Quand j'approchai de ma table, je vis que Harry me lançait un étrange regard, et je sus aussitôt que ce que m'avait dit Drago était vrai. Même si Harry m'avait assuré qu'il me comprenait durant le cours d'étude des moldus, j'étais certaine qu'il ne me pensait pas sûr de moi choix, surtout après que j'ai hélé Drago dans la grande salle devant tout le monde. Ce fut donc de mauvaise humeur que je posai mes fesses sur le banc en bois, face à la table des Gryffondor.  
>Durant tout le repas, Ginny parla des supers vacances que nous allions passer tous ensemble. Et j'étais certaine, que comme dans notre vrai monde, elle avait un petit faible pour Harry. La présence de mon meilleur ami chez elle était donc sans nulle doute, la plus grande raison qui faisait qu'elle attendait ces vacances avec impatience. Quant à moi, je ne cessais d'épier la table des Serpentards, pour surveiller les visages des amis de Drago. Leur avait-il dit qu'il m'avait trompé ou pas encore ? Allait-il vraiment le faire ? Peut-être que la solution était de faire croire à Drago que je viendrais... Non, c'était trop méchant, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, surtout que cette fois-ci il m'en voudrait vraiment et se ferait un plaisir de se venger. Ou peut-être qu'il pourrait dire à ses parents qu'on s'était remis ensemble mais que je passais exceptionnellement toutes mes vacances avec mes parents, pour cause d'un voyage à l'étranger. Oui, l'idée me semblait très bonne.<br>- Ca va Hermione ? Me lança Harry d'un air moqueur.  
>Je quittai la table des Serpentards des yeux, il était évident qu'Harry m'avait vu et que je passais pour une parfaite idiote, comme me l'avait assuré Drago. C'était très agaçant.<p>

Le lendemain matin, je me ruais vers Drago qui prenait déjà son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle. J'allais lui soumettre mon idée et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il accepterait. De cette manière, personne ne passerait pour l'idiot du village. Il dirait à ses parents que je passais toutes les vacances avec les miens et l'affaire serait définitivement réglée.  
>Cependant, juste avant que je m'adresse à Drago qui me fixait avec curiosité, un hiboux lâcha une lettre dans mes mains. Elle venait de mes parents. Je m'éloignai alors un peu de la table des Serpentards et l'ouvris . Au fur et à mesure que je lisais le papier à lettre typiquement moldu, mon visage se décomposa.<br>- Hemione ?  
>Je relevai les yeux vers Drago qui m'adressait un regard interrogateur.<br>- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
>En marchant à sa rencontre j'avais en effet eu une très bonne idée à lui soumettre, mais maintenant... J'étais coincée, totalement coincée et je ne voulais pas me mettre mes parents à dos, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de mon vrai monde. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils se posent des questions. Peut-être que les Malefoy étaient totalement idiots pour ne pas remarquer qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal avec leurs fils, mais ce n'était pas le cas des miens. Je fourrai alors la lettre dans ma poche et rejoignis Drago. Je me penchai vers son oreille pour que les autres n'entendent pas.<br>- C'est bon pour les vacances, je viens chez toi, lui soufflai-je à voix basse.  
>- Quel revirement de situation ! S'exclama-t-il ravi.<br>- Oui bon bah ça va hein.  
>- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? Insista-t-il en me lançant un sourire moqueur.<br>- Parce que tu avais raison, continuai-je à voix basse. Tu es content ?  
>- Oui c'est ça, railla-t-il. Je peux voir ta lettre ?<br>J'eus un pas de recule. Cependant, il ne se démonta pas. Il se leva subitement de sa chaise, se jeta sur moi et fourra sa main dans la poche de ma veste. Lorsqu'il l'eu en main il la leva au dessus de sa tête, un sourire victorieux inscrit sur le visage.  
>- Rends-là moi, lui ordonnai-je les dents serrés.<br>- Elle vient de qui ? Claironna-t-il.  
>- C'est personnel, insistai-je en tentant de la récupérer.<br>Cependant, j'étais plus petite que lui et je ne parvins pas à atteindre sa main.  
>- Ces gamineries n'amusent que toi ! Dépêche toi de me la rendre, insistai-je d'une voix autoritaire.<br>Il fit mine de baisser son bras et je crus que j'allais la récupérer, mais il explosa de rire avant de sortir en courant de la grande salle. Je me ruai derrière lui et lui courrai après dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Je mourrai de froid, mais il fallait absolument que je la récupère. Cependant, alors que nous allions atteindre le terrain de quidditch, Drago s'arrêta subitement en pointant sa baguette sur moi.  
>- Petrificus totalus ! S'exclama-t-il.<br>Je tombai lourdement en arrière, incapable de me défendre.

_Hermione,_

Peut-être n'as-tu pas reçu notre dernière lettre, mais nous ne sommes finalement pas là pendant les vacances. Les Malefoy nous ont invités à faire un fabuleux voyage il y a tout juste une semaine. Nous imaginons de toute façon que Drago et toi préférerez fêter noël tous les deux chez lui en amoureux. Nous estimons que vous êtes à présent assez grand pour rester seuls. Les Malefoy vous ont d'ailleurs offert des places pour un spectacle de balais volant. Par contre j'aimerais que tu restes chez les Malefoy, pas que nous n'ayons pas confiance en les Weasley, mais nous préférons savoir que tu passeras les vacances avec quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien.  
>Nous avons remis ton téléphone portable aux Malefoy. Ils le laisseront chez eux pour que l'on puisse s'appeler durant les vacances. Nous imaginons que tu es très contente de la nouvelle et nous espérons que ces dernières semaines de cours se passent bien.<p>

Nous t'embrassons,

Maman et papa

- Petite menteuse ! S'exclama Drago en explosant de rire.  
>Il leva le sort qui me clouait au sol et je me relevai.<br>- Tes parents sont de parfaits manipulateurs, m'écriai-je en lui adressant un regard noir.  
>- Je te ferais remarquer que tes parents n'ont pas l'air mécontent de partir en voyage.<br>- Dans notre vrai monde, mes parents n'auraient pas fait un telle chose ! C'est ahurissant !  
>- Calme toi, de toute façon j'ai changé d'avis.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Je préfère avoir la manoir pour moi tout seul c'est beaucoup plus drôle et il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que tu viennes si mes parents ne sont pas là pour voir que tout se passe bien entre nous. On n'aura qu'à faire semblant d'être ensemble pour les vacances.<br>- Et je vais aller où moi ?  
>- Tu n'as pas de maison ?<br>- Si je suis chez moi, mes parents le sauront, nous avons des voisins.  
>- Tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'on est plus ensemble, comme je l'ai fais avec mes propres parents. Je ne vois pas le problème.<br>- Je ne vais pas leur mentir, répondis-je interdite.  
>- Tu te fous de moi ? Me lança Drago de mauvaise humeur. Démerde-toi !<br>Un hiboux grand-duc nous survola et laissa tomber une lettre dans les bras de Drago. Je lui arrachai la lettre des mains pour l'ouvrir et le menaçai de ma baguette magique. Après une courte lecture, j'abaissai ma baguette.  
>- Problème réglé ! Je viens chez toi.<br>- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il en récupérant la lettre.  
>- Tes parents te disent qu'ils ont demandé à l'elfe de te surveiller et de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien. Je pense que tu n'as pas le choix.<br>Drago m'adressa un regard noir, que je soutins.


	11. Chapitre 11 : La séance

**Réponse aux commentaires : **

sarahblue1 - Ahah merci pour les non points de suspension ^^

Selenee - Oh moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir les vacances de Drago et Hermione, en tout cas elles commencent dès ce chapitre ;)

Charliee3216 - Merci pour ton commentaire, je vais essayer d'écrire des choses marrantes, mais ce n'est pas gagnée, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort ^^

Rosabella01 - Oui oui on ne sait pas sur quel pied danser avec Drago et Hermione, et je pense que eux non plus dans le fond ! :)

**Chapitre 11 : La séance**

Ce qui m'exaspérait le plus dans cette histoire c'était que si j'avais tout de suite accepté la proposition de Drago en passant Noel chez lui avec ses parents, cela n'aurait duré qu'une semaine. Mais à présent que les Malefoy s'en étaient mêlés, emmenant mes parents en vacance, j'aurais le droit à deux semaines de calvaire. Je m'en voulais affreusement. La seule chose réconfortante dans le fond était que Drago semblait être aussi ravie que moi... Au moins, nous allions tous les deux passer des vacances dont nous n'avions pas envie.

La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de tous nos amis. Moi je n'avais rien dit, mais visiblement Drago avait été ravie de le dire à tout le monde, certainement pour prouver aux autres que j'avais finis pas céder à ses supplications. Il devait se sentir moins idiot, quant à moi, je mourrais d'envie de raconter à mon tour que c'était à cause d'un plan totalement tordu émanant des parents de Drago. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire, je ne pouvais pas me mettre Drago complètement à dos. Nous avions besoin l'un de l'autre pour retrouver notre monde et si je divulguais ça, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau...

Ce fut donc tous les deux de mauvaise humeur que nous nous montâmes à bord du Poudlard express pour les vacances de noël. Nos amis étaient tous véritablement impatients de retrouver leur famille, de recevoir des cadeaux et de s'amuser durant les vacances. Moi pas. Certes je n'avais pas envie d'aller chez les Malefoy, mais il y avait une raison encore plus évidente. J'avais peur. Etre dans un autre monde à Poudlard était une chose, mais être à l'extérieur du château en était une autre. Drago et moi allions être totalement livrés à nous même, dans un monde que nous ne connaissions pas.  
>Nous nous étions tous installés au grand complet au fond du train, là où les Serpentard élisaient habituellement domicile dans notre vrai monde. Comme tout était ouvert c'était visiblement plus pratique pour que l'on puisse tous se parler. Ron et Ginny parlaient avec entrain de leur vacances en assurant à Harry qu'ils s'amuseraient comme des fous durant la deuxième semaine des vacances et qu'ils avaient déjà prévu plein d'entrainement de quidditch dans leur jardin. Du côté des Serpentards, les amis de Drago insistaient pour qu'il organise le jour de l'an chez lui étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne. Drago avait beau refuser poliment, je savais qu'il finirait par accepter, ce qui était une catastrophe pour moi. Tout le monde vit que j'étais d'humeur particulièrement morose et après quelques répliques cinglantes de ma part, les autres finirent par arrêter de me poser des questions.<p>

Au bout d'une heure de trajet, Drago vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Après voir jeté un oeil à nos amis respectifs et constant qu'ils ne s'occupaient plus de nous, il se pencha vers mon oreille.  
>- Franchement arrête, on dirait qu'on t'envoie à Askaban.<br>- C'est tout comme. Et puis je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je vienne, tu as encore changé d'avis ? Demandai-je de mauvaise humeur.  
>- Pas du tout mais j'aimerais quand même passer de bonnes vacances.<br>Je me levai de la banquette pour sortir du wagon.  
>- Tu vas où ? Me demanda aussitôt Drago en faisant mine de se lever à son tour.<br>- Aux toilettes, tu veux peut-être m'accompagner ?  
>- Ca se serait une excellente idée, intervint Blaise en riant.<br>Je me contentai de lever les yeux au ciel et de quitter le wagon. Lorsque je fus devant la porte des toilettes deux files attendaient déjà devant moi. Il s'agissait de deux élèves de sixième année de Pouffsoufle. Leur conversation ne m'intéressait absolument pas, mais étant derrière elles, je ne pus qu'entendre de quoi elles parlaient. Il s'agissait du copain de l'une d'elle et cette dernière avait visiblement peur de coucher avec lui pour la première fois. Alors que son amie tentait désespéramment de la rassurer je ne pus m'empêcher d'intervenir.  
>- Si tu as peur, c'est que tu n'es pas prête, lui signalai-je le plus gentiment possible. Tu devrais attendre encore un peu.<br>Elles se retournèrent aussitôt vers moi.  
>- Désolée, j'ai entendu de quoi vous parliez, dis-je mal à l'aise.<br>- Tu avais peur toi ? Insista celle qui était le plus près de la porte et qui était directement concernée par le sujet.  
>Je faillis répondre que je n'avais encore couché avec personne avant de me reprendre. Dans ce monde-là, avais-je couché avec Drago ? Par Merlin, mais quelle horreur !<br>- Hein ? Insista l'élève de Pouffsoufle. Tu avais peur la première fois avec Malefoy ?  
>Visiblement elle savait très bien qui j'étais et avec qui je sortais.<br>- Comment voudrais-tu avoir peur avec le beau Drago Malefoy, intervint sa copine en souriant bêtement.  
>- Oui, j'imagine qu'il a dû être parfait la première fois, marmonna la première fille la mort dans l'âme.<br>- Excusez-moi, dis-je alors en reprenant le chemin inverse.  
>Je bousculai plusieurs personne sans m'excuser et quand j'eus rejoins notre coin dans le train je m'essayai à côté de Drago qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place.<br>- Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda-t-il en m'adressant un regard scrutateur.  
>Je vérifiai que personne n'allait entendre ce que j'allais dire et me penchai très discrètement vers lui.<br>- J'ai une question assez délicate, soufflai-je à voix basse.  
>Il attendit patiemment.<br>- Est-ce ... Non tu ne dois pas le savoir non plus...  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Parce que apparemment on est en couple depuis longtemps et...  
>- Et quoi Hermione ? Insista-t-il.<br>- Tu crois qu'on a déjà couché ensemble ?  
>Ma question m'arracha une petite grimace et je détournai aussitôt les yeux de lui pour me concentrer sur la moquette marron qui ornait le sol. Après un silence de quelques secondes, Drago explosa de rire ce qui eu pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention de tous nos amis.<br>- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Crachai-je à nos amis commun.  
>- Mais quel mauvais caractère ! S'exclama Théodore en levant ses mains en l'air.<br>J'attendis que tout le monde reprennent ses occupations et que Drago arrête de rire pour enfin avoir une réponse.  
>- J'ose imaginer que oui, répondit-il amusé. Sinon, je serais vraiment le dernier des idiots.<br>- Je te demande pardon ?  
>- Si on est ensemble depuis la première années, j'espère bien qu'on a couché ensemble, oui.<br>Il ne semblait pas vraiment affecté par le sujet, alors que la vision d'un acte comme celui-ci avec Drago me répugnait.  
>- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Tu es en manque ? Je peux arranger ça si tu veux...<br>Je lançai un regard interdit à Drago. Il ne riait visiblement pas. Il était au contraire très sérieux ce qui était particulièrement effrayant.  
>- Tu me dégoûtes.<br>- Ca va, je plaisantais, signala-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Et arrête tes commentaires désobligeants sinon je vais finir par être méchant.  
>- Eh bien ! M'exclamai-je. C'est toi qui me propose de coucher avec toi et c'est moi qui ais des commentaires désobligeants.<br>- Je te signale que c'est toi qui vient me parler de ça et qui te permet ensuite de faire des commentaires. Je ne t'avais rien demandé moi.  
>J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais la refermai aussitôt. Le wagon était particulièrement silencieux et je ne pus me résoudre à lever les yeux pour jeter un œil derrière moi.<br>- Ils sont en train de nous regarder n'est-ce pas ? Soufflai-je à voix basse. Ils ont entendu ?  
>Je sentis Drago se retourner, ricaner et revenir à sa position initiale.<br>- Alors ? Insistai-je toujours sans bouger.  
>- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers moi.<br>Il semblait très amusé par la situation. Non plus que ça, il était prêt à exploser de rire alors que moi, je n'avais jamais été aussi humilié.

Ce monde était vraiment une plaie, une PLAIE ! Lorsque nous sortîmes enfin du Poudlard express, je n'avais pas ré-ouvert la bouche et je me contentai de faire un signe de mains à mes amis pour leur souhaiter de bonnes vacances.  
>- Tu es toujours aussi agréable avec tes amis ? Me demanda Drago.<br>Je lui adressai un regard noir comme seule réponse. Il ne répondit pas et me tendit son bras que je scrutai comme si c'était une bête curieuse.  
>- A moins que tu saches où j'habite tu vas devoir t'accrocher à moi et souffrir en silence, me signala-t-il de mauvaise humeur.<br>Pendant un instant, j'avais cru que Drago me tendait son bras pour que je le prenne et marche avec lui comme un couple. Il était cependant inutile que je lui explique ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit et j'attrapai son bras, tout en tenant fermement ma valise de mon autre main.  
>Nous transplanâmes aussitôt et nous atterrîmes face à grand portail en fer forgé. Drago posa sa baguette sur le portail en question et celui-ci s'effaça aussitôt pour nous laisser passer.<br>Si j'étais totalement silencieuse en marchant derrière lui ce n'était parce que je refusais de lui parler, mais parce que j'étais totalement abasourdis par ce que je voyais. Une grande haie d'ifs impeccablement taillés longeait l'allée de chaque côté. Le chemin parfaitement rectiligne menait directement à la porte d'entrée. Un paon parfaitement blanc passa même devant nous et je retins un petit cris de surprise. Un paon ! Je tournai les yeux vers Drago qui avait ralenti la cadence pour être à ma hauteur, mis il ne me regarda pas. Après tout, il devait avoir l'habitude de voir ce genre de volatile chez lui. J'eu la confirmation que c'était normal en arrivant face à la porte d'entrée. Les haies s'étaient arrêtées un peu plus tôt et me laissant entrevoir un gigantesque jardin où d'autres paons allaient et venaient à leur guise. La pelouse verte était impeccable, à l'image du grand manoir qui s'élevait devant moi. Je savais que les Malefoy avait beaucoup d'argent, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à que ce soit à ce point. Alors que Drago posait de nouveau sa baguette sur la grande porte d'entrée, j'eu le temps d'apercevoir une grande fontaine.  
>La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Drago m'invita à entrer d'un geste élégant de la main. L'intérieur de la maison était décorée de façon somptueuse, un magnifique tapis était posé au sol dans le grand hall d''entrée.<br>- Dobby ! M'exclamai-je alors en voyant l'elfe arriver face à nous.  
>Drago, même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire paru aussi surpris que moi de voir son elfe au manoir. Après tout, dans notre vrai monde, Dobby ne servait plus sa famille depuis plusieurs années. Dobby m'observa d'un air perplexe avant de finalement récupérer nos deux valises. Etais-je une pimbêche qui ne s'intéressait pas aux elfes dans ce faux monde ? Qui ne s'inquiétait pas de leurs conditions de travail ?<br>Drago entreprit de me faire visiter sa maison avant que je n'a pus me poser davantage de questions sur ma personnalité dans ce monde.

Le reste du manoir était magnifique avec un mobilier luxueux et chargé, à l'image des Malefoy. C'était ahurissant. Drago me stoppa dans ma contemplation en s'arrêtant près d'une porte qu'il ouvrit quelques secondes après. Il me présenta sa pièce comme sa chambre, mais dans tous les cas, j'aurais pu la reconnaître sans la moindre difficulté. La pièce était particulièrement ensoleillé et un lit trônait en sont centre. Une écharpe à l'effigie de la maison Serpentard était accrochée contre le mur au dessus du lit, ainsi que trois balais un peu plus sur le côté. Drago stoppa ma contemplation de la chambre en me désignant une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain toujours aussi luxueuse que le reste du manoir. Il traversa la pièce pour rejoindre une autre porte qui menait à une deuxième chambre.  
>- Tu dormiras là, m'indiqua-t-il, mais tu passeras par ma chambre. Comme ça l'elfe ne se doutera pas que nous ne dormons pas ensemble.<br>Le chambre dans les tons de bleu qui m'était destinée comportait un très beau lit, un bureau et une grande, très grande armoire vide destinée à mes affaires. Il y avait également de nombreux tableaux sur les murs et une grande fenêtre qui me permit d'admirer une fois de plus le parc qu'il avait en guise de jardin.  
>- Tu aimes ? Me demanda-t-il en s'approchant à son tour de la fenêtre.<br>- Evidemment.  
>Après tout il n'y avait rien d'autre à répondre, personne n'aurait pu dire dû mal de son manoir. Drago s'éclipsa quelques instants dans sa propre chambre avant de revenir et me tendre un objet qu'il observait avec suspicion.<br>- Tiens, il y avait ça sur ma table de nuit, j'imagine que c'est pour toi.  
>J'attrapai aussitôt mon téléphone portable et l'allumai. J'allais aussitôt appeler mes parents pour leur dire que j'étais bien arrivée. Alors que je composai le numéro de téléphone de ma mère, Drago n'avait pas bougé et me fixait intrigué.<br>- Maman ? Dis-je dans le combiné. C'est moi !  
>Je parlai dix bonnes minutes à ma mère, en lui racontant mes dernières semaines de cours, mon arrivée chez Drago, tout en lui demandant comme se passait ses propres vacances. Durant, tout ce temps Drago n'avait pas cessé de me regarder. Lorsque j'eu raccroché il se rapprocha de moi.<br>- Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant mon téléphone. C'est quoi ?  
>- Un téléphone portable, expliquai-je ravie d'avoir quelque chose de plus à lui apprendre. Cela me permet de parler à des gens qui ne sont pas avec moi. Cela fonctionne un peu comme le réseau de cheminé, lorsqu'on passe que sa tête à travers.<br>- Tu es sérieuse ? S'exclama-t-il. Je peux appeler mes parents ?  
>- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient de téléphone... C'est un appareil moldu. Par contre, je peux essayer de rappeler ma mère pour qu'elle te passe la tienne.<br>Drago acquiesça précipitamment d'un signe de tête et j'appuyai sur la touche rappel. Cependant, au bout de quatre sonneries personne ne répondit et je raccrochai.  
>- Ce ne marche plus ? Demanda Drago.<br>- Elle ne répond pas, elle a dû poser son téléphone et partir.  
>Drago sembla réellement embêté ce que je trouvais étrange. Lui qui détestait les moldus avec force, s'intéressait d'abord aux films puis aux téléphones portables. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'il n'était finalement pas une cause totalement perdu. J'allais à présent avoir deux missions. Retrouver mon vrai monde et entraîner Drago du côté du bien. Finalement, ces vacances à deux n'étaient peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.<p>

Après avoir pris une douche et rangé mes affaires, je descendis en bas pour trouver Drago, mais il n'était pas là. Quand je demandai à Dobby s'il l'avait vu, celui me répondit que non tout en s'excusant trois fois de ne pas pouvoir m'aider. J'entrai alors dans le salon et me postai face à des grandes étagèrent qui comportaient de nombreux, très nombreux livres que je n'avais jamais lu. Décidément, ces vacances n'allaient vraiment pas être aussi horrible que ça, surtout que Drago s'était employé à être poli et presque sympathique depuis que nous étions arrivés.  
>- Il est peut-être sous le tapis, me signala Dobby en m'apportant un verre de jus de citrouille.<br>- Sous le tapis ? Répétai-je en jetant un oeil aux tapis au centre de la pièce tout en me demandant si l'elfe n'était pas devenu fou.  
>L'elfe déposa le verre qu'il était venu m'apporter sur une table basse à côté d'un canapé et ressortit du salon.<br>Après quelques minutes, je jetai mon dévolu sur un livre qui parlait des grandes personnalités de ces dernières années et m'installai confortablement dans le canapé. Après avoir consulté le sommaire et les noms des personnes décrites dans le livre, je dû bien admettre que Voldemort n'avait jamais existé dans ce monde, car Grindelwald était bien nommé lui. Soudain, il y eu un bruit étrange et je vis le tapis au centre de la pièce s'élever dans les airs. Avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement je vis Drago sortir de dessous. Il y avait une trappe ! Dobby n'était pas fou.  
>- Il y a quoi en dessous ? Demandai-je en me levant brusquement du canapé.<br>Drago sursauta et me regarda alarmé.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu étais en haut !<br>- Et je suis redescendus.  
>- Mais tu ne peux pas être aussi rapide pour prendre une douche ! Tu es une fille !<br>Je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Apparemment je n'aurais pas dû voir ce passage.  
>- Je ne dirais rien, dis-je aussitôt.<br>- Ouai c'est ça ! Je parie qu'aussitôt revenu dans notre monde, tu te feras un plaisir de le raconter à Potter et toute ta petite équipe.  
>Il avait raison, surtout après sa réaction. Que cachait cette trappe ? Qu'y avait-il en dessous ? Cependant, je ne pouvais pas poser de question, en tout cas pas sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je décidai donc de jouer le jeux.<br>- Je ne vois pas le problème, tout le monde a des pièces secrètes chez lui. Chez moi, on entrepose nos beaux tableaux ou objets précieux lorsqu'on part en vacance. Au cas où quelqu'un entrerait chez nous par effraction dans le but de nous cambrioler.  
>Drago sembla quelque peu se calmer et il finit par faire redescendre le tapis à sa place initiale et prendre le verre de jus de citrouille que Dobby avait déposé à mon attention.<br>- Tu cherchais quoi ? Demandai-je.  
>Ne pas poser de question à ce sujet aurait paru louche.<br>- Un livre, mais il n'y est pas, répondit-il. Il faut croire que ce monde est bien différent.  
>- Oh, répondis-je seulement avant de me rasseoir sur le canapé. Moi j'ai trouvé un livre intéressant, poursuivis-je en levant le livre que j'avais été en train de lire.<br>Drago toisa la couverture avant de me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'intéressant dedans.  
>- Voldemort n'existe vraiment pas, expliquai-je.<br>- Ca on le sait, je ne pensais pas que tu en doutais encore.  
>- C'était toujours intéressant de vérifier.<br>Drago ne répondit pas et s'affala à côté de moi tout en me demandant si j'avais des idées pour les vacances.  
>- Des idées pour quoi ?<br>- Comme je viens de te le dire, pour les vacances. On ne va pas rester enfermé ici pendant deux semaines. Pour demain, je propose qu'on s'occuper de cette histoire de film.  
>Et voilà qu'il recommençait avec les choses moldu, cela devenait vraiment étrange.<br>- Je veux absolument en voir un, répéta-t-il.  
>- C'est compliqué... expliquai-je mal à l'aise. Il faut d'abord acheter une télé, avoir des prises électriques. Et il faut surtout une connexion internet étant donné que tout marche avec ça maintenant.<br>Drago semblait n'avoir rien compris à ce que je lui racontai à en juger par la tête qu'il faisait. Cependant je n'avais pas envie, ni la patience de lui expliquer ce qu'était internet.  
>- A moins que ...<br>Je laissai cependant ma phrase en suspens. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça tout de même ? Moi et Drago tous les deux dans le noir ?  
>- Quoi ? Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant sur le canapé.<br>Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues, nous n'avions pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Nous avions plus urgent à faire comme retrouver notre monde. Il fallait que nous mettions à profit ces deux semaines pour avancer dans nos recherches et enfin trouver une solution.  
>- A moins que quoi ? Insista-t-il de nouveau.<br>Cependant, si nous y allions, l'affaire serait réglée une bonne fois pour tout et il arrêterait de m'embêter avec ça.  
>- Nous pourrions aller au cinéma, déclarai-je alors.<br>Il ouvrit de grand yeux attendant que je poursuive.  
>- Quand de nouveaux films sortent pour être présentés au public, ils sont projetés dans une salle où tout le monde peut aller les voir.<br>- Super, on y va demain !  
>- Il va y avoir plein de moldu autour de nous, signalai-je.<br>- Ah bon ?  
>Ma remarque sembla enfin le déstabiliser. Avec un peu de chance il changerait d'avis et nous pourrions enfin nous concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important.<br>- Combien environ ? Demanda-t-il.  
>- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendant de la taille des pièces.<br>- Tu n'as pas une fourchette à me donner ? Tu mets vraiment de la mauvaise volonté.  
>J'avais l'impression d'être en plein délire et je me demandai même si ce nouveau monde ne commençait pas à déteindre sur nous d'une manière magique. J'avais l'impression que Drago était en train de changer alors que je le connaissais tout de même suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre. Allait-ce m'arriver à mon tour ? Allais-je soudainement m'intéresser à la magie noire sans m'en rendre compte ? Cette perspective m'effraya au plus au point et j'en fis aussitôt par à Drago qui me lança un regard entendu.<br>- Je ne change pas, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste que cette histoire de films pourrait être une opportunité hors du commun !  
>- Tu changes et tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, insistai-je.<br>- Mais arrête un peu ! S'exclama-t-il. On va aller au cinéma demain et après demain on fera ce que tu veux, d'accord ?

J'avais finis par accepter. Après tout, peut-être qu'entrer dans une salle remplit de moldu le ferait finalement reculer le moment venu, peut-être même que ce qu'il verrait à l'écran lui ferait peur. Et si jamais, il n'avait pas une de ces réactions, nous pourrions enfin passer à autre chose une fois le film passé.

Le lendemain matin, Drago semblait emprunt à une étrange excitation liée au film. Peut-être s'y intéressait-il vraiment, ou peut-être que la magie de se monde nous transformait. Cette perspective me faisait définitivement très peur. Cependant, je ne fis aucun nouveau commentaire et ce fut à moi cette fois-ci de faire un transplanage d'escorte. Nous atterrîmes dans une petite rue discrète et je l'entraînai avec moi vers la rue où se trouvait le cinéma. J'observai avec attention toutes les réactions de Drago et je sus qu'il était finalement un peu resté lui-même en voyant sa réaction face au monde moldu qui l'entourait. Il n'avait visiblement jamais mit un seul pied dans le monde moldu. Lorsque nous fûmes enfin face au guichet j'optai pour un film d'action, histoire que cela plaise un minimum à Drago. Alors que j'allais sortir mon porte monnaie pour payer Drago m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.  
>- Non mais ça ne va pas ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est moi qui paye. Et puis quoi encore !<br>Venant de n'importe qui d'autre j'aurais pris son geste pour de la galanterie, mais venant de lui c'était plutôt une question de pouvoir et d'argent. Il sortit aussitôt une bourse de sa poche mais je l'empêchais d'aller plus loin.  
>- Arrête de faire l'idiot, lui soufflai-je à voix basse. Tu te doutes bien qu'il faut de l'argent moldu.<br>Drago ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant de se ressaisir et de me regarder avec étonnement tendre un billet à la personne en face de nous. La personne me tendit nos deux places de cinéma et me rendit un peu de monnaie que je rangeai.  
>Alors nous rejoignions la salle en question Drago me fit une remarque que je trouvai très étrange et d'une certaine manière amusante.<br>- C'est quoi ce délire ? Tu lui donnes un morceaux de papier et il te rend des pièces ? Les moldus sont vraiment fou ! S'exclama-t-il en ricanant.  
>- Tu n'as jamais suivis un cours sur l'étude des moldus ? Lui demandai-je.<br>Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, j'en conclus que non, il n'avait jamais écouté ce que le professeur disait durant ce cours. Je lui expliquai alors rapidement comment fonctionnait l'argent moldu, cependant, même si Drago affirmait le contraire, j'étais certaine qu'il n'avait rien compris du tout.  
>Lorsque nous entrâmes dans notre salle de cinéma, Drago faillit faire une nouvelle bourde en sortant sa baguette pour certainement lancer un lumos. Je dus donc lui expliquer une nouvelle foi que le noir était fait pour que nous puissions mieux voir l'écran et être plongé dans une certaine ambiance. Ce à quoi il répliqua qu'il ne voyait pas comme nous pouvions voir quoi que ce soit au film si nous étions dans le noir. Je lui conseillai alors de se taire, pendant que nous nous asseyons sur des fauteuils, tout en lui disant qu'il comprendrait bien vite le pourquoi du comment. Cependant, Drago ne voulait décidément pas arrêter de parler et il rouvrit la bouche dès que l'écran s'alluma.<br>- Putain ! S'exclama-t-il à voix haute dans la salle.  
>Beaucoup de personnes se retournèrent vers lui étonné et je dû lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.<br>- Quoi ? On n'a pas le droit de parler ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de défis.  
>- Exactement, lui signalai-je mi-amusé, mi-agacé.<br>Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  
>- Il faut chuchoter.<br>Cependant Drago, ne m'écoutait déjà plus, il fixait avec peur l'écran et les pubs qui passaient.  
>- C'est le film ? Demanda-t-il cette fois-ci à voix basse<br>- Non, ce sont des publicités. C'est pour nous donner envie d'acheter un produit et...  
>- Non mais ca va Hermione ! Je sais ce que sont des publicités.<br>De nouveaux, des personnes se retournèrent vers nous.  
>- Par pitié, parle-moins fort, le suppliai-je.<br>Je sentais que j'allais regretter de l'avoir emmener ici, j'allais vraiment le regretter.

Lorsque le film commença enfin je l'indiquai à Drago, qui ne parla plus pendant près d'une demie-heure. Il ne regardait pas le film, il le vivait ! A un moment je dus tout de même lui préciser que c'était pour de faux lorsqu'il commença à s'alarmer de la mort d'un des personnages. Une nouvelle demie-heure passa dans le silence le plus complet, mais je ne parvins pas à me concentrer plus que ça sur le film, j'étais bien trop occupé à observer discrètement Drago en biais. J'observai en détail chacune de ses réactions selon le scènes du film tout me demandant s'il, bien qu'il me l'ai affirmé, comprenait vraiment que c'était pour de faux. Cependant, je parvins finalement à me concentrer de nouveau sur le film, pour un court laps de temps malheureusement. Je sentis effet, contre toute attente un poids sur mes épaules. Drago venait de les entourer de son bras, sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.  
>- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fais ? M'exclamai-je à voix basse en me dégageant de son contact.<br>Il détourna les yeux de l'écran et m'adressa un regard surpris.  
>- Bah quoi ?<br>- Ton bras, sur mes épaules.  
>- Bah je joue le jeux, tu devrais être contente.<br>- Le jeux ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.  
>Il désigna d'un signe de tête les couples qui nous entouraient.<br>- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tonnai-je.  
>- Bah quoi, les pairs de moldus se comportent tous comme ça, on va se faire repérer si on ne fait pas pareil !<br>Dans un premier temps je crus qu'il me faisait une blague, mais à mieux le regarder il semblait vraiment sincère. Je n'en revenais pas et puis "les pairs de moldus"... Non mais vraiment !  
>- Ce sont des couples Drago, dis-je alors en prenant soin d'insister sur le mot couple. Ils se comportent ainsi parce qu'ils sont amoureux. Si tu les vois s'embrasser tu vas faire pareil ? Ce que tu peut-être stupides !<br>- Je ne peux pas deviner, répliqua-t-il aussitôt à voix haute.  
>Nous récoltâmes aussitôt une slave de "chut" et je me ratatinai sur mon siège.<br>- Je ne connais pas bien les moldus je te ferais remarquer, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.  
>- C'est ce que je vois oui, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de réfléchir un minimum... Non mais vraiment !<p>

Nous ne parlâmes pas durant tout le reste du film.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Intrusion dans le secret

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

Charliee3216 - Ahah non, on n'en est pas encore là et Drago ne veut pas de portable ;) Quoi que ce serait peut-être très amusant de décrire une scène où Drago devrait se servir d'un téléphone ^^ J'y penserais !

Rosabella01 - Oui Hermione agit un peu comme une petite peste, enfin non ce mot est un peut-être un peu fort... Mais en tout cas, cela va peut-être lui revenir en pleine figure ;)

ymaassouli - J'ai ri en lisant ton commentaire, avec ton "j'en pouvais plus d'attendre" ahah. Eh bien voici la suite, j'imagine que cette fois tu n'as pas eu le temps de t'impatienter ^^

Anabetha - Oh merci pour tout tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !

scpotter - Eh bien, vous me trouvez décidément drôle pour beaucoup d'entre vous, tans mieux ;) . Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Chapitre 12 : Intrusion dans le secret**

Moi qui avait pensé faire peur à Drago en l'emmenant au cinéma, que ce soit par ce qu'il verrait sur l'écran ou à cause des moldus, c'était raté.A partir du moment où le film s'était terminée et que les lumières s'étaient rallumées, je n'avais pas plus en placer une et ce jusqu'à notre retour chez lui. Il ne se tut enfin que lorsque il porta un bière au beurre à ses lèvres. Je tentai alors enfin de dire quelque chose.  
>- Je te rappelle qu'on a d'autres choses plus importantes sur les quelles on doit se concentrer.<br>- Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! S'exclama-t-il en reposant brutalement son verre sur la table basse du salon. On va devenir riche ! Immensément riche.  
>- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu en ais besoin, remarquai-je en observant attentivement son luxueux salon.<br>- On n'a jamais assez d'argent et puis même sans parler de ça, nous allons devenir célèbres !  
>- Richesse et célébrité... Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça.<br>Drago soupira.  
>- Pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur ? On vient de passer un bon moment non ? Tu devrais être ravie que j'accorde autant d'attention au monde moldu non ? Je suis en train d'admettre que leurs films sont hallucinants ! Il faut partager ça avec le monde sorcier !<br>- Je t'avoue que je trouve ça assez étrange venant de toi, répliquai-je. Et puis de toute façon, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas dans notre vrai monde, nous avons d'autres choses à faire et ...  
>- Mais arrête ! S'exclama Drago en me coupant la parole. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'on est coincé ici et j'ai fais tout ce que tu demandais jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu une minute de temps libre, entre mes cours, mes devoirs, mes recherches sur ce qu'il nous arrive et mes entraînements de quidditch. J'estime que j'ai le droit à un peu de répit ! Par ailleurs, que l'on soit dans ce monde ou pas, ne change rien à mes recherches sur comment implanter un cinéma chez les sorciers. Donc j'aimerais que tu me laisses deux semaines de vacance ! D'accord ? Deux semaines ! J'y ais bien le droit, et après, quand nous retournerons à Poudlard, nous reprendrons nos recherches.<br>J'observai Drago silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes. Il n'avait pas tord concernant le mois que nous venions de passer et il avait été très coopératif.  
>- D'accord, déclarai-je alors. Deux semaines de vacance.<br>Drago sembla ravie et se relança dans son idée d'implantation dans le monde sorcier et je ne pus de nouveau plus parler. De toute façon, la seule chose que j'avais à lui dire à ce sujet, était que nous ne pourrions jamais implanter ça dans notre vrai monde, que personne n'accepterait quelque chose venant du monde des moldus, à part peut-être M Weasley.

Lorsque l'heure du dîné arriva, Dobby apporta à son maître plusieurs courriers qu'il avait reçu. Il me tendit une des lettres que j'ouvris aussitôt, elle venait de Ginny qui me proposait que l'on se voit le lendemain pour une après-midi sur le chemin de traverse dans le but d'acheter les cadeaux de Noel.  
>- Qu'as-tu prévus demain ? Demandai-je alors à Drago.<br>- Je ne sais pas encore, tu as une idée ?  
>- En fait, Ginny me propose de la rejoindre pour faire les magasins.<br>- Parfait, je verrais Blaise et les autres.  
>Je sentis aussitôt la catastrophe arriver.<br>- Tu ne comptes pas leur parler de cette histoire de film hein ? Demandai-je en fixant Drago avec sérieux.  
>- Bah si !<br>- Non Drago, déclarai-je. Tu ne vas rien dire, parce que dans ce monde il est fortement possible que tu ais déjà vu des films étant donné que nous étions en couple.  
>- J'aurais juste à ne pas signaler qu'aujourd'hui était la première fois.<br>- Je veux bien passer deux semaines de vacance, mais je ne veux pas mettre notre secret en péril ! M'exclamai-je. Je pense qu'ils nous trouvent déjà assez bizarre dans nos agissements, j'aimerais éviter de leur mettre une nouvelle fois la puce à l'oreille.  
>Drago grogna, insista une nouvelle fois, mais je finis par lui faire attendre raison. Nous n'avions pas à prendre de nouveaux risques inutilement, car parler de cette histoire de film était en effet totalement inutile puisque cela ne verrait jamais le jour ! Cependant, ça, je ne lui avais bien sûr pas dis.<p>

Lorsque j'avais rejoins Ginny le lendemain, je m'étais attendu à une sympathique après-midi entre amies. Mais non, Ginny n'avait en réalité par prévu que nous fassions nos cadeaux ensemble car lorsque je m'installai à côté d'elle dans un pub, elle avait déjà tous ses paquets avec elle. Je n'avais pas osé lui faire la moindre remarque, car je sentais une étrange tension entre nous deux. Que s'était-il passé ? La Hermione de ce monde lui avait-elle promit quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas savoir ? Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage.  
>- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as tant changé Hermione. Je ne te reconnais plus et ne me dis pas que c'est lié à ta rupture avec Drago.<br>Quelque soit le monde dans lequel j'étais, j'avais toujours apprécié la manière qu'avait Ginny d'aller droit au but. Cependant, là je me sentis coincée.  
>- Et ne me contredis-pas, ajouta-t-elle, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'as pas un comportement normal.<br>- Je t'assure que tout va bien Ginny, je suis juste un peu perturbée par ce qu'il se passe entre Drago et moi, même si tu affirmes le contraire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne plus être avec lui. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour reprendre mes marques.  
>- Ah oui ? Alors que faisions-nous tous les jeudis soir ?<br>Je sentis mon corps se crisper, car évidemment je n'en avais aucune idée.  
>- Qu'avais-tu prévu d'offrir à Drago avant que vous vous sépariez ?<br>Je n'avais de nouveau pas la réponse. Ce que je redoutais le plus était en train d'arriver. Le pire était que j'avais accusé Drago la veille de ne pas être assez prudent.  
>- Je vais répondre moi-même aux questions, poursuivit Ginny. Depuis que tu t'es réveillée à l'infirmerie tu as bizarrement oublié tous nos rendez-vous du jeudi soir près de la salle d'astronomie et tu avais prévu d'acheter à Drago le tout dernier balais. Tu économises pour ça depuis septembre. Je tiens aussi à te signaler que ma baguette est pointée sur toi sous la table, donc je te conseille de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement.<br>Par Merlin, j'étais totalement piégée.  
>- Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne reconnaîtrais pas ma meilleure amie ? Que je ne verrais pas la différence ?<br>Voilà qu'à présent elle me vouvoyait.  
>- Donc vous allez me dire qui vous êtes et tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous prenez du Polynéctar n'est-ce pas ? Où est Hermione ?<br>- Ecoute Ginny, c'est vraiment moi mais...  
>- Arrêtez de mentir, me lança-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.<br>Ginny pouvait vraiment être effrayante quand elle le voulait. Je poussai alors un profond soupire. Je n'avais pas le choix. Si je voulais que le secret perdure auprès des autres, je devais la mettre en courant.  
>- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir si tu me suis jusqu'à chez Drago.<br>- Bah voyons, dit-elle en riant. Je vais vous suivre pour que vous me réserviez le même sort qu'à Hermione, je ne suis pas assez bête.  
>- Tu es déjà allée chez Drago ? Demandai-je.<br>- Evidemment que je suis déjà allée chez le copain de ma meilleure amie !  
>- Alors je te laisserais faire le transplange d'escorte et tiens, ajoutai-je en poussant mon sac dans sa direction à l'aide de mon pied. Je te laisse prendre ma baguette.<br>Ginny me toisa quelques secondes d'un air hésistant.  
>- Non, répondit-elle. On va transplaner chacune de notre côté chez Drago et j'emporte bien évidemment votre sac et votre baguette. Si quand j'arrive chez lui, vous n'y êtes pas, je préviendrais le ministère de la magie sans attendre.<p>

Ce fut donc d'un commun accord que nous sortîmes toutes les deux du Pub, Ginny marchait derrière moi et tenait toujours sa baguette fermement dans sa main. Elle attendit que je transplane pour faire de même et nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux devant le grand portail de Drago. Ginny était toujours sur le qui-vive et me toisait d'un air soupçonneux. Quant à moi, je me sentais à présent complètement idiote car je ne savais pas comment ouvrir le portail. Je jetai un œil sur les côtés afin de vérifier si les Malefoy n'avaient pas un interphone ou quelque chose du genre, mais non il n'y avait rien. Et de toute façon, cela n'était pas étonnant, c'était des sorciers et non des moldus.  
>- La baguette d'Hermione peut ouvrir le portail, les Malefoy l'on permit, me signala Ginny d'un air dédaigneux. Ma meilleure amie l'aurait su.<br>Je passai alors ma baguette sur le portail et en effet, celui s'effaça pour nous laisser passer. Ginny continua de marcher derrière moi tout en pointant sa baguette sur moi, jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans le grand manoir. Elle semblait très nerveuse.  
>- Drago ? Appelai-je alors.<br>Il n'y eu aucune réponse et je proposai à Ginny d'un signe de tête de me suivre. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, Drago, Blaise et Théodore étaient visiblement occupés à comparer leur ballais de quidditch à l'aide de plusieurs livres.  
>- Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Lançai-je à Drago de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Si, mais je me suis dis que tu allais finir par venir ici, donc je n'avais pas besoin de m'égosiller. Ah, tu n'es pas seule d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en voyant Ginny entrer dans la pièce derrière moi.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda soudain Blaise en fixant un point derrière moi.<br>Je me retournai et vis ma meilleure amie qui tenait toujours sa baguette, prête à intervenir en cas de problème. Cependant, elle l'a rangea aussitôt et se disant qu'avec la présence des trois autres, elle était en sécurité.  
>- Tu peux venir avec nous à l'étage ? Demandai-je alors à Drago.<br>- Non, je trouve qu'on est très bien ici, répliqua Ginny d'un ton froid qui étonna tous le monde.  
>Je me penchai discrètement vers en lui assurant que si elle voulait savoir la vérité, nous devions être seulement tous les trois. Je lui rappelai également que Drago était là et que je n'avais pas ma baguette magique. Elle sembla reprendre quelque peu confiance en elle et sortit dans le couloir.<br>- Il y a quoi à l'étage ? Insista Drago qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'abandonner ses livres de quidditch.  
>- Drago, s'il te pait, insistai-je d'une voix crispée.<br>Mon intonation provoqua chez lui un froncement de sourcils et il finit par se lever du tapis sur lequel il était assis pour nous suivre dans le grand hall d'entrée.

Nous montâmes tous les trois en silence et entrâmes dans la chambre de Drago.  
>- Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?<br>- Ginny sait, déclarai-je alors.  
>- Tu peux être plus précise,<br>- Elle sait que je ne suis pas la vrai Hermione Granger.  
>- Tu le savais toi ? S'exclama cette dernière à l'attention de Drago.<br>- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes espèce de folle ? Fit Drago en m'adressant un regard noir.  
>Je m'assis sur son lit en prenant le visage entre les mains.<br>- Ginny sait que je ne suis pas la vrai Hermione Granger, répétai-je alors d'une voix plus calme. Donc, la seule solution est que nous lui racontions la vérité.  
>- Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas ! S'exclama-t-il. En fait, moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, mais toi si, c'est ça ? Tu te crois au dessus de tout ?<br>- Je n'avais pas le choix, répliquai-je agacée. Elle pense que je suis quelqu'un d'autre sous polynéctar.  
>Drago grogna, fit un des allers-retours dans sa chambre, s'arrêta pour fixer Ginny, puis reprit son chemin pour se poster face à moi.<br>- Fais comme tu veux, après tout c'est toi qui passeras pour la folle.  
>Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux vers Ginny qui nous lançait un regard peu assuré. Nous devions déjà avoir l'air de deux fous et c'était sans compter ce que je m'apprêtais à lui révéler.<br>Je pris une profonde inspiration et commençai par le début.  
>- Un jour Drago et moi nous sommes retrouvées en cours de potion. L'une de nos potions a explosé et nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'infirmerie.<br>- Oui je suis au courant, déclara-t-elle.  
>- Donc tu as dû remarquer que notre comportement a changé à cet instant, lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés.<br>Il n'y eut pas de réponse.  
>- Drago et moi venons d'un autre monde, annonçai-je. Nous pensons avec certitude, que nous avons pris la place de nos doubles dans un monde parallèle et que l'Hermione et le Drago que tu connais sont dans l'autre monde, celui d'où nous venons.<br>Drago confirma d'un signe de tête.  
>- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Nous lança-t-elle.<br>Drago émit un ricanement qui m'agaça au plus au point.  
>- Comment veux-tu qu'elle nous croit ! Tu l'avais dis toi-même, il ne fallait pas en parler parce que personne ne nous croirait !<br>- Ah oui et quelle était la solution alors ? Ginny me menaçait de sa baguette ! Elle me menaçait d'aller voir le ministère de la magie. Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?  
>- Un oubliette aurait pu faire l'affaire, d'ailleurs il est toujours temps, continua-t-il.<br>Ginny leva aussitôt sa baguette dans notre direction d'un air apeuré.  
>- C'est hors de question que l'on lance ce sort sur ma meilleure amie, répliquai-je choquée. Tu es vraiment tordu. Et de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien, elle continuera d'avoir des doutes et de remarquer des choses anormales. Ginny, poursuivis-je en me tournant de nouveau vers elle, nos deux mondes sont très similaires et différents à la fois. Par exemple Drago et moi nous sommes toujours détestés, nous sommes même ennemis, expliquai-je. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se vouent une détestation sans bornes depuis des siècles. Essaye de te souvenir de ce dernier mois et tu comprendras nos réactions, nos agissements...<br>- Et nous deux ? Demanda Ginny en baissant faiblement sa baguette.  
>- Tu es ma meilleure amie, Harry et Ron également.<br>- Mais alors pourquoi les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne sont pas amis ? Pourquoi Drago et toi...  
>La fin de se phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Elle semblait totalement perdue, ce qui permit à mon espoir de reprendre de la vigueur. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, il se pouvait que Ginny nous croie.<br>- Nous avons constaté que les différences entre nos deux mondes, proviennent certainement d'une unique personne.  
>Je vis Drago grimacer, mais je continuai.<br>- Dans notre monde, un mage noir très puissant nommé Voldemort a divisé la population sorcière. Il y a d'un côté des personnes, comme ce mage noir et Drago ici présent, qui pensent que seuls les sangs purs sont de véritables sorciers et que les autres comme moi doivent être exterminés. L'autre camp dans lequel tu imagines bien que je suis, essaye de combattre ce mage noir.  
>- Donc dans ton monde je suis du mauvais côté ? Demanda Ginny.<br>- Non, tu es du bon côté Ginny, même si tu as le sang pur. Tu combats pour le bien.  
>- En vrai c'est plus compliqué que ça, intervint Drago. Il n'y a pas vraiment de bon ou de mauvais côté, c'est juste que...<br>- Ferme-là, crachai-je aussitôt. Si tu n'assumes pas d'avoir pris le chemin obscure menant à Voldemort ce n'est pas mon problème.  
>- Donc vous êtes ennemi tous les deux ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix hésitante.<br>- On se hait littéralement, répondis-je. Du moins, dès notre première année à Poudlard, Drago a estimé qu'il me détestait parce que j'étais issue d'une famille de moldu.  
>- Tu peux arrêter de tout ramener à ton sang et te poser en victime ? Ca devient agaçant ! Tonna Drago.<br>- Je ne comprends pas alors, dit Ginny. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ensemble tout les deux si vous vous détestez ?  
>Drago et moi nous toisâmes pendant quelques secondes.<br>- Parce que nous sommes tous les deux dans cette galère et que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre pour retrouver notre vrai monde. Nous essayons par ailleurs de sauver au maximum les apparences pour qu'on ne nous prenne pas pour des fous, d'où la présence d'Hermione chez moi, expliqua Drago.  
>- Nous devons retrouver notre monde, insistai-je. L'Hermione et le Drago que tu connais, doivent être en grand danger. Nous sommes en guerre et si Hermione et Drago restent en couple, ils risquent d'être tués.<br>Ginny plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, totalement effrayée par ce que je lui disais.  
>- Il faut que vous repartiez alors ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et vite !<br>- C'est ce qu'on essaye de faire depuis un mois, signala Drago avec humeur. On ne trouve rien sur ce qu'il aurait pu se passer, sur la manière dont nous avons atterri ici.  
>- Je vous aiderais, déclara alors Ginny.<br>- Tu nous croies ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.  
>- Oui, répondit-elle en abaissant enfin sa baguette. Tout ce que vous racontez concorde parfaitement avec ce qu'il se passe depuis votre réveil à l'infirmerie.<p>

Ginny était rentrée chez elle, en nous promettant de garder le secret. J'aurais dû être contente qu'elle nous croie et qu'elle décide de nous aider, mais mes sentiments semblaient s'emmêler les pinceaux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être vexée et déçu de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il fallait absolument faire revenir la vrai Hermione et le vrai Drago. Mais dans un sens, j'étais certaine que cela se serait passé de la même manière dans notre vrai monde, du moins si la vrai Ginny avait découvert la vérité. Par ailleurs, pour une raison inconnue Drago semblait faire la gueule. Après notre discussion avec Ginny, il était redescendu rejoindre ses amis, sans un mot ou même un regard pour moi.

Ce ne fut que lorsque nous passâmes à table que je trouvai une bonne raison de parler à Drago.  
>- Alors, lequel de vos balais est le mieux ?<br>Il haussa les épaules. Ca ne devait pas être le sien, sinon il se serait fait un plaisir de me le faire remarquer et c'était surement pour cette raison que l'Hermione de ce monde avait prévu de lui en acheter un nouveau.  
>- Que veux-tu faire demain ? Enchainai-je.<br>Il ne répondit de nouveau pas et sembla porter beaucoup d'intérêt aux haricots verts que Dobby lui servait.  
>- Eh oh Drago ! Qu'est-ce qu'i la fin ?<br>- Heureux de voir que ça t'intéresse et que tu poses la question, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.  
>J'arquai les sourcils étonnés, mais Drago n'ajouta rien.<br>- J'en ais marre de tes sautes d'humeur ! M'exclamai-je en tapant du poing sur la table faisant sursauter Dobby. C'est parce que Ginny est au courant contrairement à tes amis ? Je pense que tu en connais la raison ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ais choisis !  
>- Tu as tout faux. C'est juste que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter ton comportement accusateur.<br>Je le fixai sans comprendre, attendant qu'il poursuive.  
>- Ne fais pas l'innocente.<br>- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je en articulant exagérément.  
>- Tu parles pour moi sans savoir et ce depuis toujours ! Tu as dis à Giny que j'estimais que des personnes comme toi n'avait pas le droit de vivre parmi les sorciers, tu lui as dis qu'on se haïssait, tu as dis que j'étais du mauvais côté ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends à définir qui je suis !<br>- Eh bien excuse moi, m'énervai-je. Mais c'est la personne que tu es Drago !  
>- Absolument pas ! Je n'ai pas choisis d'avoir des parents du côté de Voldemort, je n'ai pas choisis d'être un sang pur, je n'ai pas choisis cette vie. Je n'ai juste pas le choix mais ça ne t'a bien sûr jamais traversé l'esprit ! A mon sens, tu as autant le droit de vivre que les sangs purs si tu veux savoir et le seul problème que j'ai contre toi est que tu es une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout qui croit tout savoir sur tout le monde ! Et oui je t'ai un jour traité de sang de bourbe, parce que je sais que ça te brule les lèvres de me le reprocher, mais j'étais en deuxième année Hermione. En deuxième année et j'entendais ce terme à longueur de journée chez moi, je n'étais qu'un gamin ! Je te t'ai jamais haït comme tu t'ai plu à le dire à Ginny tout à l'heure, tu as tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé alors arrête un peu. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure tous les jours à cause du choix de mes parents, j'ai peur pour leur vie, j'ai peur pour la mienne. Voldemort martyrise mon père et a élu domicile chez nous sans nous demander notre avis ! Il m'a confié une mission qu'il m'est impossible de réussir et il me tuera ainsi que toute ma famille lorsqu'il verra que je n'y arrive pas. Voilà ma vie Hermione, toi qui crois si bien me connaître.<br>Il poussa rageusement son assiette devant lui et sortit de table. Je le fixai mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la salle à manger. J'avais toujours eu un minimum raison sur son compte, mais Harry et Ron le détestaient tellement que cela avait finit pas déteindre sur moi. Drago souffrait terriblement visiblement et j'allais tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire rejoindre notre camp, comme j'en avais décidé en arrivant chez lui il y a deux jours. Je sauverais Drago car il en avait besoin et même s'il était quelqu'un de très fière je savais qu'il finirait par s'allier à nous si je m'y prenais bien.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Épreuve de confiance

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

Prismiria - Merci pour ton commentaire !

Charliee3216 - Et voilà un début de rapprochement, comme tu l'attendais :)

ymaassouli - Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aimes toutes mes fictions, vraiment très plaisir !

virginie01 - Oh oui Hermione va se faire pardonner et dès ce chapitre ahah

scpotter - Merci pour ton commentaire, oui Drago se montre tel qu'il est vraiment, je pense que cela a fait du bien à Hermione de l'entendre de sa bouche ^^

**Chapitre 13 : Épreuve de confiance**

J'avais passé la plus longue nuit de ma vie. J'avais été totalement incapable de fermer l'oeil. Tout ce que m'avait dit Drago la veille n'avait cessé de raisonner dans ma tête. J'avais toujours su, au fond de moi que Drago n'était pas celui qu'il laissait paraître aux yeux de tous, alors pourquoi avais-je attendu qu'il me le dise lui-même ? Pourquoi avais-je attendu qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ? Pourquoi lui avais-je infligé ça ? J'étais affreuse.

Ce fut donc le coeur lourd que je descendis en bas ce matin pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Drago était déjà là et il me salua brièvement avant de reprendre sa lecture de la Gazette sur sorcier. Son ton avait été parfaitement neutre, trop neutre à mon goût car je ne savais pas à quoi m'en tenir. Devais-je m'excuser ou voulait-il au contraire que j'oublie tout ce qu'il m'avait dit hier ? S'il avait été Ron, j'aurais agit comme si de rien n'était, s'il avait été Harry, nous en aurions au contraire parlé. Mais en ce qui concernant Drago, je n'avais aucune idée de la marche à suivre, après tout je ne le connaissais pas. Pas vraiment du moins.  
>- On a reçu une lettre de Ginny, dit-il en refermant le journal.<br>Visiblement, nous allions faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
>- Elle veut uniquement correspondre par lettre pendant les vacances, continua-t-il. Je pense qu'elle se méfie toujours un peu de nous.<br>- C'est compréhensible, dis-je en m'essayant sur la chaise libre à côté de lui.  
>- Elle nous a fait une liste de questions et au lieu d'y répondre bêtement, je pense qu'on pourrait lui faire une petite histoire à chaque fois. Cela permettrait de rendre notre monde plus vivant.<br>Je regardai Drago sans comprendre.  
>- Par exemple, sa première est question est de savoir comment sont les professeurs de Poudlard dans notre monde, donc on pourrait lui faire part de quelques anecdotes.<br>- C'est sa première question ? Demandai-je surprise en attrapant la lettre qui était posée sur la table.  
>- Oui, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt moi non plus, mais bon, si elle peut nous venir en aide par la suite, on peut bien répondre à ses petits caprices.<br>C'était hallucinant de voir Drago se comporter exactement comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier. Pire, il semblait même plus poli tout en étant plus distant. En fait, la différence notoire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois ricané, eu un air moqueur, ou... tout ce qu'il le caractérisait habituellement. Preuve que c'était à moi de réparer mes erreurs et de faire un pas vers lui, un grand pas même.  
>- Tu as raison, répondons-lui par de petites anecdotes et je commencerais avec Rogue ! M'exclamai-je ravie de pouvoir raconter les horribles cours que ce professeur m'avait fait vivre à Poudlard.<br>Drago se leva de sa chaise et revins quelques secondes plus tard armé d'une plume et d'un parchemin vierge.  
>- A toi l'honneur alors, déclara-t-il en me tendant le tout.<br>Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps à ce que j'allais écrire et Drago fixait les mots qui apparaissaient petit à petit sur le parchemin.  
>- Quelle mauvaise foie ! S'exclama-t-il alors que je terminais une phrase.<br>Je levai le regard vers lui.  
>- Que Rogue te donne la parole ou pas, tu finis toujours par intervenir, ajouta-t-il.<br>- Oui mais je signale juste à Ginny, que Rogue m'ignore quand je lève la main et que lorsqu'il ne m'ignore pas c'est pour me faire des reproches où m'enlever des points. Comportement qui est totalement différent dans ce monde.  
>- Ce n'est pas faux, avoua-t-il en souriant.<br>C'était son premier sourire de la mâtiné et je pus en conclure qu'il ne m'en voulait peut-être pas autant que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Cela me rassura.  
>- Tu veux écrire quelque chose ? Demandai-je en posant la plume sur la table.<br>Il sembla réfléchir avant qu'un nouveau sourire s'inscrive sur son visage. Cette fois-ci c'était plutôt un sourire satisfait.  
>- Je veux bien parler de Hagrid, j'ai plein de choses à dire à son sujet. Notamment qu'à cause de lui je me suis fais attaqué par un hippogriffe sauvage et instable.<br>- Drago ! M'exclamai-je en lui lançant un faux regard sévère.  
>- Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, mais avoue que ces cours sont pour le moins douteux quant à la sécurité des élèves.<br>Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas le contredire et je le laissai alors écrire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Je lu moi aussi au dessus de son épaule et je fus étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant avec notre professeur que je m'y étais attendu.  
>- Ne te retiens pas pour moi hein, lui fis-je remarquer moqueuse.<p>

Nous passâmes presque toute la mâtiné à décrire notre monde selon les questions de Ginny. Certaines de nos réponses étaient assez drôles, comme lorsque j'avais décris la relation de Ron et Lavande « la niaise ». Cependant, certains points étaient beaucoup plus sombres, notamment lorsque Drago se chargea d'expliquer la montée de Voldemort. Ni Drago, ni moi, n'eûmes cependant le courage de lui dire que dans notre monde, Harry était orphelin. Après tout, elle n'avait pas forcément besoin de le savoir tout de suite et ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle demandait. La question qui avait le plus intrigué Drago était lorsque Ginny avait demandé quelles étaient ses relations avec Harry. Je dû donc avouer à Drago, que Ginny avait un faible pour Harry depuis toujours. C'était visiblement le cas dans ce nouveau monde puisque Ginny s'intéressait à la réponse.  
>- Si un jour on retrouve notre monde, commençai-je<br>- Je ne dirais rien, assura Drago qui n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le reste de la phrase. Tout ce qui se passe ici reste ici, d'accord ?  
>Je sentis aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière sa phrase.<br>- Tu parles de la mission que t'a confiée Voldemort ? Me risquai-je à demander.  
>Il ne répondit pas et j'en conclus qu'il n'était pas encore temps d'aborder le sujet.<br>- On pourrait nous aussi poser des questions à Ginny, tu ne crois pas ? Enchaînai-je.  
>Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur.<br>- Moi j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qui m'a trahit, dis-je.  
>- Et moi j'aimerais savoir si nous avons des habitudes particulières pour éviter de se faire griller par les autres, ajouta Drago.<br>J'inscrivis alors nos deux questions à la fin du parchemin et j'écrivis l'adresse de Ginny sur l'enveloppe avant de la donner au hibou grand duc de Drago.  
>- J'espère que notre lettre ne sera pas interceptée, sinon...<br>- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela arrive ? Il n'y a pas de guerre ici.  
>- C'est vrai. C'est reposant.<br>Drago ne répondit pas mais il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous deux. Maintenant que nous n'avions plus de film à aller voir, maintenant que nous avions répondu à lettre de Ginny, il semblait que nous n'ayons rien de plus à nous dire. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant, après tout nous étions loin d'être amis. J'avais beau chercher un sujet de discussion je n'en trouvais pas. J'aurais pu lui parler des films et de son implantation dans le monde sorcier, mais je ne voulais pas le relancer sur ce sujet qui n'avait aucun avenir selon moi. Je mourrais également d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il y avait sous son tapis dans le salon, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment de poser la question. Peut-être que cette trappe était liée à la mission que lui avait confié Voldemort. Alors que je réfléchissais un sujet de conversation qui aurait pu l'intéresser, Drago me devança.  
>- Tu n'aimes pas le quidditch ?<br>- Si pourquoi ?  
>- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor alors ?<br>- J'ai le vertige, avouai-je mal à l'aise. Mais j'aime beaucoup regarder les matchs.  
>Drago me toisa avec sérieux pendant quelques secondes.<br>- On n'a le vertige que lorsque qu'on n'y est pas habitué. Presque tout le monde a un jour connu la sensation de vertige, enfin sauf moi, ajouta-t-il d'un air fière. En fait, c'est juste que ton cerveau n'est pas habitué à ta position trop haute par rapport au sol. Du coup il n'arrive pas à calculer ta position dans l'espace. Mais tu peux travailler dessus.  
>- J'y penserais, répondis-je pour lui faire plaisir.<br>A l'entendre, on aurait dit que j'avais un problème incurable qui allait gâcher ma vie.  
>- Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler ta peur.<br>- Je n'ai pas peur ! Répondis-je aussitôt. C'est juste qu'être dans les airs n'est pas agréable pour moi.  
>- Et bien je vais t'apprendre à apprécier.<br>- C'est très gentil de ta part Drago, mais je t'assure que ce n'est la peine, je ne compte pas me lancer dans une carrière internationale de joueuse de quidditch.  
>- Allez Hermione, je suis sur que je peux être un très bon professeur, tu verras que tu seras contente d'avoir vaincu ta peur ! Voler sur un ballais procure une sensation incomparable. Laisse-moi t'apprendre.<br>Cela semblait vraiment lui tenir à cœur, pour une raison inconnue. Je crus déceler dans ses yeux de l'espoir, voyant que je ne répondais pas tout de suite. Etait-ce le moyen pour que nous nous rapprochions ? Etait-ce de cette manière qu'il finirait par me confier sa mission pour les mangemorts ? Devais-je en passer par là pour le rallier à notre cause ? C'était pour l'instant le plus bel espoir que j'avais. Cependant, pour gagner sa confiance il me faudrait grimper sur un ballais. Pendant quelques secondes je me surpris à me demander si cela valait vraiment le coup. Mais oui, évidemment, avoir Drago dans notre camp serait une arme indéniable. Et sans parler d'arme... Il avait besoin d'être sauvé.  
>- D'accord, cédai-je enfin.<br>- C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-il d'un air ahuri.  
>- Oui, mais si cela se passe mal, on arrête tout et ce définitivement. J'espère que tu es quelqu'un de patient.<br>- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il, mais je ferais un effort.  
>Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres et je vis même une once de bonheur scintiller dans ses yeux. J'avais l'impression de le voir quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait été jeune et insouciant. Lorsque Voldemort n'était pas revenu et qu'aucun poids ne pesait pas sur ses épaules.<p>

Malheureusement pour moi, je regrettai bien rapidement. Drago m'avait presque aussitôt entrainé dans son jardin et il me tendit l'un des deux balais qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre.  
>- Je sais que c'est le plus vieux, mais c'est du coup le moins rapide, je pense que ce sera mieux pour toi au début. Enfin j'imagine ?<br>- Oui oui, pas la peine de m'en donner un qui risque de me tuer aussitôt que je montrais dessus.  
>Le visage de Drago se décomposa.<br>- Tu n'es jamais monté sur un ballais ?  
>- Si en première année et deuxième année, durant les cours de Mme Bibine.<br>- Donc tu sais décoller ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant.  
>- Quand même ! M'exclamai-je vexée.<br>Je fis passer le ballais entre mes jambes et tapai du pied sur le sol. Je m'élevai aussitôt dans les airs. Même si mes mains tremblaient à cause de la hauteur que j'avais prise, je tentai de conserver un visage confiant.  
>- Essaye d'aller un peu plus haut non ?<br>Je me retins de regarder Drago qui était resté au sol. Je ne devais pas regarder en bas sinon c'était fichu ! Je me contentai alors de fixer la ligne d'horizon en tirant légèrement, très légèrement le manche du ballais vers le haut.  
>- Oula, fis-je en constant que j'avais pris plus de hauteur que prévu.<br>Cette fois-ci il était certain que Drago ne pouvait pas passer à coté de mon visage crispé.  
>- Je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, dis-je en espérant que Drago soit d'accord avec moi. Il faut que je m'habitue petit à petit.<br>Drago explosa de rire et je me retins une nouvelle fois de le regarder, il fallait que je reste concentré.  
>- Tu te fiches de moi hein ? Me lança-t-il en riant.<br>- Ecoute, c'est déjà pas mal ce que j'ai fais, tu pourrais au moins le reconnaitre.  
>- Mais Hermine, tu es à seulement deux mètres du sol ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air choqué.<br>Je baissai aussitôt les yeux vers Drago qui n'était en fait pas aussi bas que je l'aurais cru. Drago me fixait avec un air de totale incompréhension.  
>- Je t'ai dis que j'avais le vertige, expliquai-je mal à l'aise en me penchant sur le manche de ballais pour redescendre au sol.<br>- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Là c'est grave, tu en as conscience j'espère ? Me demanda-t-il en me rejoignant.  
>- Je te ferais remarquer qu'on ne peut pas être bon de partout.<br>Il me toisa quelques secondes d'un air septique en récupérant le ballais que je lui tendais.  
>- On reprendra demain d'accord ?<br>Drago continua de m'observer dans un silence total.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? Insistai-je.<br>- Tu n'as pas le vertige en fait, tu as juste peur. Tu es terrorisée par le fait de monter sur un ballais.  
>- N'importe quoi ! Répliquai-je aussitôt.<br>- Si si, j'ai raison, fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Tu ne peux pas avoir le vertige à seulement deux mètres du sol !  
>- Avoir le vertige ou avoir peur c'est pareil, répondis-je avec mauvaise foie.<br>- Pas du tout, répliqua Drago en ricanant. Mais le point positif, c'est que la peur est beaucoup plus facile à faire disparaitre que le vertige. Bon allez, on reprend, ajouta-t-il en me retendant son balais.  
>- Hors de question, tu m'as promis que tu serais patient et qu'on y irait doucement.<br>- Non mais tu es montée de deux mètres Hermione. De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?  
>- De tomber et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.<br>Drago me toisa d'un air septique pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas du tout.  
>- Bon, fit-il en enfourchant son propre ballais. Monte derrière-moi !<br>- Hors de question !  
>- Tu mets mes compétences en matière de vol en doute là ou quoi ?<br>- Je sais que tu voles très bien, je t'ai déjà vu de nombreuses fois mais...  
>- Donc tu l'avoues ? Me coupa-t-il d'un air ravi. Tu avoues que je suis très doué ?<br>Je lui lançai un regard entendu.  
>- Allez monte, insista-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Je ne vais pas aller vite.<br>- Bien sûr que tu si tu vas aller vite, et très haut même. Tu es comme Harry, vous êtes complètement obsédé par la vitesse et tout ce qui va avec !  
>- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?<br>Son ton n'était ni moqueur, ni menaçant, c'était une vrai question. Si je lui répondais que non, comment pouvais-je m'attendre à ce qu'il me fasse confiance à son tour ? Et Merlin savait à quel point j'avais besoin de sa confiance pour mener à bien mon projet lorsque nous reviendrions dans notre vrai monde.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit, mais je venais de prendre place derrière Drago.  
>- Bon allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour décoller, dis-je en fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qu'il allait se passer.<br>- Si tu ne veux pas tomber, tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher.  
>- Et à quoi veux-tu que je m'accroche, lui reprochai-je.<br>- A moi enfin !  
>Il fallait que je le touche, que je touche Drago Malefoy. Pas qu'il était repoussant, non, mais c'était Drago Malefoy quoi.<br>- Bon je décolle et si tu tombes tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.  
>Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'en effet, il venait de taper sur le sol avec son pied. Par peur, je me cramponnai aussitôt à lui. Mieux valait le toucher plutôt que de finir par terre dans l'herbe glacée du mois de décembre.<br>Drago s'élevait dans les airs avec une agilité déconcertante, je devais bien avouer que sa manière de voler n'était ni brusque, ni dangereuse, tant que je n'ouvrai pas les yeux bien sûr. Au bout de quelques secondes je sentis que l'on se stabilisait dans les airs.  
>- C'est beau quand même hein ?<br>- Oui oui très, répondis-je en maintenant mes yeux fermés.  
>- Tu me dis si tu as froid, on redescendra.<br>- J'ai froid, dis-je aussitôt.  
>- Menteuse, tu es collée à moi tu ne risques pas d'avoir froid.<br>- Je fais ce que je peux, répliquai-je mal à l'aise.  
>- Je sais, c'était une blague, dit-il en ricanant. Maintenant ouvre les yeux.<br>- Ils sont déjà ouvert.  
>- Re-menteuse. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que j'en ais l'air. Allez Hermione, tu ne risques rien avec moi, je te le promets.<br>J'étais certaine qu'il ne me lâcherait pas avec ça, donc je finis par ouvrir les yeux. Nous étions haut, trop haut. Nous étions au dessus du grand manoir Malefoy et je me cramponnai davantage à Drago si c'était possible.  
>- Ah ! Là j'ai la preuve que tu as ouvert les yeux, fit Drago. Bon explique-moi de quoi tu as peur maintenant ?<br>- De tout, répondis-je attifement.  
>- Hermione, je perds patience...<br>- J'ai peur de tomber, peur que ton ballais cesse d'être magique, parce que de toute façon je ne comprends pas comment on peut planer dans les airs sans faire le moindre mouvement.  
>- Parce qu'on est des sorciers et que c'est un balais sorcier, répliqua-t-il. Tout est sous contrôle.<br>- Et s'il y a une rafale de vent ? Insistai-je.  
>- Eh bien, je volerais en conséquence. Un balais se contrôle tu sais, et tu as de la chance, c'est moi qui le contrôle en ce moment, dit-il en riant. C'est vrai que si ça avait été toi, ce se serait révélé plus dangereux.<br>- Ah donc tu avoues que c'est dangereux pour moi de voler !  
>- Oui, tant que tu as aussi peur que ça de tomber il dangereux pour toi de monter aussi haut.<br>Nous restâmes silencieux pendant quelques instants. Drago respirait profondément, comme s'il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux que dans les airs. Je n'avais qu'une envie redescendre et comme si il avait lu dans mes pensés, Drago se pencha en avant et nous rejoignîmes le sol à une vitesse mesurée.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin au sol, je m'écartai le plus possible de Drago et de son horrible ballais.  
>- Franchement c'est bien, déclara-t-il. J'avais un peu peur que tu paniques une fois là haut, mais tu as pris sur toi. Bravo Hemione, ajouta-t-il d'un air moqueur.<br>Je me contentai de lui faire une grimace peu gracieuse ce qui le fit de nouveau rire.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le secret de Daphné

**Réponse aux commentaires : **

Merci beaucoup à tous le monde ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai autant de commentaire (huit) !

Renata - Un peu de nouveau quant à la relation entre Drago et Hermione, j'imagine que ça te fera plaisir :)

virginie01 - Tu as raison, Drago apprenant à voler à Hermione est toujours très mignon en effet ^^. Mais c'est la première fois que je mets une telle scène dans mes histoires.

maxine211 - Oh je suis vraiment contente que tu ais lu toutes mes fics, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de le savoir :) Je te souhaite une très bonne année aussi !

Rosabella01 - Oui du rapprochement dans l'air, et tu n'imagines pas si bien dire !

Prismiria - Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je fais de mon mieux ;)

Comiceses - Tu as raison, un commentaire me fait toujours énormément plaisir, surtout les long ;) Et en effet, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le point de vu interne étant donné que j'ai toujours écris avec celui-ci ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et ce long commentaire ! J'adore en avoir des longs 3

Anabetha - Merci à toi aussi pour ton long commentaire, j'adore voir qu'ils sont long ^^. Je suis désolée pour les fautes mais je fais de mon mieux, c'est vrai que j'ai dû mal à me relire, ça me soule considérablement... Pourtant j'essaye vraiment, mais je pense que je le fais bien trop à la va vite... Mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

Selenee - Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question (concernant ce que les autres Hermione et Drago sont devenus dans l'autre monde). Tu comprendras pourquoi j'imagine ^^ Bonne lecture en tout cas

**Chapitre 14 : Le secret de Daphné**

Je devais bien avouer qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas avec Drago Malefoy. Nous avions passé les deux jours suivants à jouer. Oui jouer. Ce terme pouvait paraître enfantin et d'ailleurs nos activités l'étaient, mais ce n'était pas gênant. J'avais l'impression de retrouver une certaine joie de vivre, c'était très étrange. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Drago être ainsi, jamais. Lui qui portait ce masque de moquerie et de froideur sur son visage depuis que je le connaissais... C'était hallucinant. En réalité, c'était plutôt qu'il semblait emplit du joie immense, joie qui était très communicative. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes onze ans et finalement je me retrouvais à me demander ce qui nous changeait autant lorsqu'on grandissait. Et je ne parlais même pas de la menace de Voldemort qui pesait sur nos épaules, non. C'était comme si la société nous forçait à devenir sérieux et laisser le monde de l'enfance derrière nous. Cependant, dans son coeur, Drago ne l'avait pas laissé complètement derrière lui et il m'y avait entraîné depuis le début des vacances. Au début, j'avais pourtant rouspété à la vue de ses idées étranges, mais je m'étais finalement laissé aller et j'avais adoré.  
>Le troisième jour de notre arrivée il m'avait proposé que l'on change nos apparences et ce jusqu'à Noël. La règle avait été que chaque jour nous devions lancer deux uniques sorts, un le soir et un le matin, afin de changer l'apparence de l'autre.<br>Ainsi, ce quatrième soir je m'étais retrouvée avec des cheveux verts, des yeux rouges, une oreille qui pendait jusqu'à la fin de mon cou et des fesses aussi énormes que j'avais l'impression d'avoir un coussin lorsque je m'essayais. Drago quant à lui, était donné d'une très belle queue de singe, d'oreilles pointues, d'une peau bleu et d'une voix aigu ressemblant à celle d'une petite fillette.  
>Ces deux jours avaient été très drôle, d'autant plus que Drago se plaignait d'avoir des changements pires que moi, prétextant que j'étais plus douée que lui en métamorphose et que c'était totalement injuste.<p>

- Ta mère au téléphone, lançai-je à Drago d'un air amusé en le rejoignant dans le salon.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?<br>- Tes cheveux blonds qui contrastent avec ta peau bleu et ta voix, ajoutai-je en riant.  
>- Lève le sort, je ne peux pas parler à ma mère comme ça !<br>Je secouai la tête, c'était lui qui avait eu cette idée stupide et nous devions tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Il soupira, mais consentit à attraper le téléphone que j'avais pris soin de mettre sur haut parleur.  
>- Maman ? dit-il d'une petite voix fluette.<br>- Qui-est-ce ?  
>- C'est moi maman.<br>- Je voudrais parler à Drago  
>- Mais c'est moi je te dis, c'est juste que ma voix a été changée.<br>- Où est Drago ?! Insista-t-elle.  
>- C'est moi bond sang ! On a fait un jeux avec Hermione, bref j'ai changé de voix.<br>- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de queue et de peau bleu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.  
>Je ne pus retenir un rire devant le visage de Drago qui se décomposait.<br>- Mais de quoi tu parles ? mentit-il.  
>- Dobby est venu me voir, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez avec Hermione ? Il parait qu'elle a des fesses énormes. Non mais tu n'as pas honte ! Et reprends ta voix normale, par Merlin ! C'est insupportable.<br>Cette fois-ci je me mis à hurler de rire et Drago me lança un regard noir.  
>- Tout va bien c'est bon, répondit-il à sa mère. Tout se passe à merveille ! Hermione se joint à moi pour vous souhaiter à tous un très bon Noël, on se voit à la fin des vacances.<br>Drago me tendit le téléphone pour que je raccroche mais sa mère ne semblait pas avoir terminé la discussion.  
>- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe ! insista-t-elle d'une voix sévère.<br>Drago reprit le téléphone, me toisa d'un air étrange pendant quelques secondes et finalement, parla.  
>- Bon maman arrête de tout gâcher, Hermione et moi nous sommes remis ensemble, donc laisse-nous un peu.<br>- Oh très bien d'accord, répondit-elle aussitôt. Je vous embrasse fort et passez un joyeux noel .  
>Sur ce elle raccrocha et je fusillai Drago du regard.<br>- Elle n'allait jamais nous laisser tranquille sinon, expliqua-t-il.  
>- Oui c'est ça...<br>- Ce n'est pas juste, tes parents sont eux, persuadés qu'on est toujours ensemble ! Comme ça on est quitte et ma mère va enfin nous laisser tranquille.  
>Je levai les yeux au ciel mais n'ajoutai rien. Drago consulta l'heure à la grande pendule du salon et un large sourire étira ses lèvres.<br>- C'est l'heure du quidditch, déclara-t-il ravie.  
>- Hors de question, répliquai-je aussitôt. Tu as vu mes fesses ?!<br>Drago baissa les yeux et pouffa de rire.  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'empêche de monter sur un balais et puis si tu tombes ta chute sera amortit.<br>- Très drôle.  
>Drago ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt. Son visage se décomposa et il ne quitta pas des yeux un point derrière moi. Je me retournai alors aussitôt pour me retrouver face à Blaise et Pansy qui nous fixaient d'un air ahuri.<br>- Ah salut ! fit Drago mal à l'aise.  
>Pansy et Blaise restèrent totalement silencieux.<br>- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? poursuivit-il sans bouger.  
>- C'est Noël ce soir, tu ne te souviens pas qu'on avait dit qu'on le faisait tous les quatre ? Nos parents étaient d'accord tant qu'on revenait demain pour les cadeaux.<br>J'adressai un nouveau regard noir à Drago, tandis qu'il se frappait le front de sa main.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites vous en fait ? demanda Pansy.<br>Elle semblait tellement choquée que rire de la situation ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.  
>- On a changé nos apparences pour rire, répondit Drago.<br>- Et le carnage chez toi c'est normal ?  
>Drago et moi nous toisâmes quelques secondes avant de regarder autour de nous. C'est vrai qu'on s'y était habitué depuis deux jours.<br>- Ton elfe est dans le hall d'entrée à se frapper la tête contre le mur, ajouta Blaise.  
>- On lui a interdit de nettoyer, je pense que ça le perturbe un peu, répondis-je embêtée.<br>- Si ta mère voit dans quel état est le manoir, elle risque de finir à Saint Mangouste, signala Pansy.  
>Drago et moi nous regardâmes de nouveau avant de nous sourire, amusés. Le salon dans lequel nous nous trouvions ne ressemblait en effet, plus vraiment à un salon. De grandes cabanes avaient été construites à l'aide de draps et de meubles de la pièce. Le canapé était par exemple posé en diagonal, partant du sol pour remonter jusqu'à la cheminé. Une pile de fauteuil étaient également alignés les un derrière les autre entourés de draps blancs formant un chemin. Deux tables basses étaient en lévitation à mi chemin entre le sol et le plafond, et un grand matelas deux places était posé au fond du salon.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? insista Pansy qui fixait avec suspicion les traces rouges et bleus sur les murs. Non mais vous avez fait quoi ?  
>- Un parcours du combattant, consentit à répondre Drago. Vous devriez essayer, c'est vraiment très drôle. On a aussi fait un cache-cache et une course poursuite avec de la peinture. Vous remarquez qu'il y a beaucoup plus de rouge que de bleu sur les murs. C'est Hermione qui avait le rouge et qui m'a donc raté un nombre incalculable de fois.<br>- On va aller se servir un verre dans ton petit salon, vous nous rejoindrez quand tout sera en ordre n'est-ce pas ?  
>Blaise n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse et il entraîna Pansy avec lui.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être rabat-joie, grogna Drago.  
>- Tu les avais invités à Noël et tu as oublié de me prévenir ? lui lançai-je d'un ton accusateur.<br>- J'avais complètement oublié, avoua-t-il. Bon bah on reprend nôtre apparence ? Je crois que la fête est terminée.  
>Drago annula tous les sorts qu'il m'avait lancés et j'en fis de même. Cela me fit bizarre de le voir retrouver sa véritable apparence et bizarrement je le trouvais même plutôt beau. Non, Drago avait toujours été beau, mais en le connaissant mieux je le reconnaissais plus volontiers.<p>

Après avoir remis le salon en ordre, nous rejoignîmes les deux amis de Drago dans le petit salon. Ils connaissaient visiblement le manoir par cœur étant donné qu'ils avaient mis la main sur une bouteille de Whisky pur feux. Lorsque Drago approcha sa main de la bouteille, Blaise la retira vivement.  
>- Je pense que vous avez suffisamment bu, signala-t-il à Drago.<br>- Nous n'avons pas bu. Nous n'en avons pas besoin pour nous occuper.  
>- Je crois que je préférais quand vous n'étiez plus ensemble, déclara Pansy à moitié amusée.<br>J'allais rétorquer qu'elle se trompait affreusement, mais Drago m'arrêta d'un simple regard. Il avait raison, cela ne servait à rien de nier. Ma présence chez lui devait être claire pour tous nos amis, nous nous étions remis en couple. Je ne répondis donc rien et me dirigeais vers un placard pour trouver autre chose que du Whisky pur feux.  
>- Il y a du jus de citrouille dans la cuisine, me signala Drago voyant que je rouspétais face au placard qui ne contenait que de l'alcool.<br>La conversation s'orienta rapidement vers Daphné et Théodore que Pansy soupçonnait d'être secrètement en couple, ce à quoi Blaise rétorqua qu'elle était complètement folle. Je n'entendis pas la suite, trop occupée à fixer le jus de citrouille dans mon verre. Il avait vraiment un goût étrange, non plus qu'étrange, il était mauvais. J'avais l'impression qu'il était périmé. Lorsque je le signalai à Drago, ce dernier attrapa mon verre, bu une gorgée avant de me le retendre.  
>- Il est normal, fit-il remarquer.<br>- Pas du tout, il est ignoble ! Goûte-le toi ! insistai-je en tendant mon verre à Pansy.  
>Cette dernière fit comme Drago mais m'assura que j'étais folle en me rendant mon jus de citrouille. Je finis par laisser tomber et posai le verre sur la table en verre entre nous quatre.<br>- Moi je pense qu'on peut très facilement les piéger et les forcer à avouer.  
>Nous fixâmes tous Pansy sans comprendre.<br>- Je parle de Théodore et Daphné.  
>- Mais on s'en fiche, laisse-les tranquilles, fit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- C'est quoi ton idée ? demanda cependant Drago dont elle va réussit à piquer la curiosité.  
>- La jalousie d'une fille, répondit aussitôt Pansy. Mais si ! insista-t-elle face à notre manque de réaction. Il faut qu'on lui fasse croire que quelqu'un s'intéresse à Théodore.<br>- Idée pourri, fit Blaise. Et il faudrait déjà trouver une fille qui veuille bien jouer le jeu.  
>- De toute façon je trouve ça méchant, intervins-je.<br>- Méchant ? Répéta Drago en me fixant d'un air hébété.  
>- Imagine que la fille plaise vraiment à Théodore ? Il faudrait lui avouer que c'était une blague.<br>- Alors il faut trouver une fille qui ne lui plaise pas mais qui essaye de le séduire, dit Pansy en me fixant.  
>Les regards des deux garçons de tournèrent aussitôt vers moi.<br>- Hors de question ! m'écriai-je. Et puis je suis avec Drago je vous rappelle.  
>- C'est quand ça t'arrange ça hein, répliqua ce dernier.<br>- Théodore ne sait pas que tu t'es remis avec Drago , insista Pansy.  
>- On est ensemble pour les vacances, je ne pense pas qu'il soit totalement idiot. Vous avez bien deviné vous !<br>- Non, c'est en voyant l'état de votre salon qu'on a compris. Vous êtes de gros gamins quand vous êtes tous les deux ensembles, répliqua Pansy. Alors c'est d'accord ?  
>- Non !<br>Visiblement, il n'était pas possible de dire non à Pansy Parkinson et cela semblait beaucoup amuser Drago. Blaise quant à lui, ne cessait de répéter que de toute façon il ne se passait rien entre Théodore et Daphné.

Théodore nous avait rejoint le premier en insistant sur le fait qu'il devait être rentré chez lui dans une heure au plus tard, au risque de se faire étriper par sa mère. Le plan mis en place était que je devais rester seule dans une pièce avec lui et je devais m'assurer qu'il y reste bien. Trouver comment faire était visiblement mon problème et pas celui des autres. Pendant ce temps, Blaise et Pansy se cacheraient pour que Daphné ne les voit pas et Drago resterait seule avec la concernée.  
>Ce fut donc à contre cœur, mais pour être ensuite tranquille que j'entrainai Théodore à l'étage pour lui montrer un truc dans ma chambre. Ce dernier, ne se doutant visiblement pas du tout de la supercherie me suivit. Cependant, lorsque j'eus refermé la porte de ma chambre derrière moi il sembla mal à l'aise.<br>- Tu voulais me montrer quoi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant soin d'être à bonne distance de moi.  
>- Je voulais te parler de Drago, dis-je.<br>C'était la première chose qui m'était venu à l'esprit et cela sembla le crisper davantage si c'était possible.

- On est que tout les deux ? Demanda Daphné à Drago alors qu'elle venait d'entrer chez lui.  
>- Oui, répondit-il en faisant mine d'être triste.<br>- Mais où est Hermione ? Insista-t-elle alors que Dobby la débarrassait de son manteau.  
>Drago lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon.<br>- Tu as bu ? S'exclama-t-elle en voyant un verre à moitié vide et une bouteille de whisky pur feu bien entamée.  
>- Oui, c'est pour faire passer la pilule.<br>Daphné fronça les sourcils et Drago jeta un coup d'œil discret au grand placard de la pièce dans lequel s'étaient cachés Blaise et Pansy.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Insista-t-elle en attrapant le verre que lui tendait Drago.<br>- Hermione s'intéresse à Théodore.  
>- Pardon ? S'étrangla-t-elle.<br>- Elle est en ce moment même dans sa chambre avec Théodore.  
>Le visage de Daphné se figea.<p>

- Tu en penses quoi de Drago et moi ?  
>Théodore ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.<br>- Désolée, mais je ne sais pas à qui en parler. Je suis sûr que les filles le répéteraient aussitôt.  
>- Pas Daphné, répondit-il aussitôt d'un air mauvais.<br>Je fronçai les sourcils.  
>- Elle sauterait sur l'occasion je pense, avoua-t-il. Mais ne dis rien hein.<br>- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.  
>- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué la manière dont elle se comportait avec Drago. Elle n'attend qu'une chose c'est que tu ne sois plus avec lui.<br>- Pardon ? m'étranglai-je.

- Laisse-là tomber, elle ne te mérite pas, murmura Daphné en fixant intensément Drago du regard. Elle ne t'a jamais accordé l'attention que tu méritais.  
>- Tu ne comprends pas, insista Drago. Le problème c'est qu'elle est en ce moment même en haut avec Théodore. Tu imagines s'ils couchent ensemble ? Et chez moi en plus !<br>- Eh bien dis-lui que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça et que si elle veut être avec Théodore elle doit faire ça chez elle.  
>- Ca ne te gêne pas toi ? Insista-t-il.<br>- Moi je m'en fiche, je ne porte pas de jugement. Hermione est passée à autre chose, fais de même.

- Elle me l'a avoué à Poudlard lorsque vous vous êtes séparés. Enfin, elle a tout de même attendu deux semaines pour m'en parler.  
>- Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui l'intéressais ! m'exclamai-je.<br>- Oulà non pas du tout, dit-il.  
>- Par Merlin, mais c'est la merde là !<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>Je sortis aussitôt de ma chambre en courant. Je le savais, je savais depuis le début que c'était une très très mauvaise idée. J'avais autant envie d'étriper Pansy que Daphné. Et puis Drago qui était en train de se plaindre parce que j'étais en train de fricoter avec Théodore dans ma chambre ! Daphné allait certainement sauter sur l'occasion et tenter sa chance. Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait prit d'accepter ! Il était hors de question que Drago sorte avec elle, hors de question !<br>Une fois à l'étage inférieur je me ruai vers le salon et ouvris la porte avec fracas. J'avais bien fait de courir, Drago avait un regard peu assuré, les mains crispées sur son fauteuil et Daphné venait de s'écarter brusquement de lui en me voyant. L'envie de la tuer était très forte. Je me ruai alors vers Drago, posai mes mains sur ses épaules et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Daphné et Théodore étaient rentrés chez eux tandis que Drago, Blaise, Pansy et moi étions restés dans le petit salon.  
>- Et toi, tu n'aurais pas pu intervenir ? m'exclamai-je d'un ton accusateur à l'attention de Pansy. Tu étais dans le placard !<br>- Tu plaisantes, c'était tellement drôle, dit-elle en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.  
>Elle en pleurait encore de rire ce qui m'agaça encore plus.<br>- Ce n'est pas drôle ! insistai-je. Et si elle avait embrassé Drago ?  
>- Eh bien il l'aurait repoussé, détends-toi hein !<br>- Elle me déteste maintenant !  
>- Ca lui passera, assura Blaise.<br>- Elle me déteste alors que tout ça c'était votre idée ! Votre stupide idée !  
>- Calme toi Hermione, me conseilla Drago qui me fixait d'un air étrange.<br>- C'est hors de question que je passe noël avec vous, leur lançai-je. Vous êtes complètement dérangés. Vous venez de faire un sale coup à votre amie, vous venez de me mettre dans la merde parce qu'elle me déteste, et elle faillit embrasser Drago ! Merci bien ! Et toi ne dis-rien surtout, lançai-je à Drago d'une voix exaspérée.  
>- On fêtera Noël ensemble l'an prochain ? Dit-il d'une voix hésitante à ses deux amis.<br>- Non mais tu rigoles hein ? S'offusqua Pansy.  
>Je n'entendis pas ce que Drago leur répondit. Je sortis du petit salon en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière moi.<p>

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago entra dans ma chambre.  
>- Ne frappe pas surtout, lui signalai-je de mauvaise humeur en mettant le film que je venais de mettre sur mon ordinateur sur pause.<br>- Ils sont partis.  
>- Parfait !<br>- Franchement je ne comprends pas que tu te sois mis dans un état pareil.  
>- Et moi je ne comprends pas que tu ne vois aucun problème à ce qu'il s'est passé.<br>Drago soupira et finit par me demander ce que je faisais sur mon objet moldu.  
>- Je regarde un film.<br>Au moment où je prononçai le mot « film » je me rendis compte de l'énorme bêtise que je venais de dire et au même moment les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent d'excitation.  
>- Je regarde un film seule, corrigeai-je.<br>- Mais arrête c'est Noël, insista-t-il. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, on ne pouvait pas deviner la tournure que ça allait prendre.  
>- Oui mais ça t'a fait rire !<br>- Il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.  
>Je ne répondis pas et me recouchai sur mon lit, face à mon ordinateur. J'appuyai sur play et le film reprit. Drago, après quelques secondes d'hésitation s'approcha du lit, s'y assit attendant visiblement que je fasse une remarque. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il s'allongea carrément à côté de moi.<br>- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Demanda-t-il soudain.  
>J'avais envie de m'enfoncer dans mon lit, puis sous terre. J'avais terriblement honte de mon geste, mais sur le moment c'est tout ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit pour faire comprendre le message à Daphné.<br>- Pour jouer le jeu. Tu veux regarder le film ou me poser des questions inutiles ? Lançai-je alors à Drago sur un ton de défis.  
>Il ne répondit rien et se concentra sur l'écran. Je remis alors le film au début et appuyai sur play.<p> 


	15. Chapitre 15 : Noël

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Charliee3216**- Oui oui, Hermione et Drago commencent à être proche, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? ^^

Selenee - Oh oui Hermione est jalouse, on peut clairement le dire, même si elle ne le sait pas elle-même. Et tu as raisons, Drago n'a pas du tout l'air eu dérangé ahah, tu es bien la seule à me l'avoir faire remarquer ! Et tu auras en effet tes réponses plus tard, quand le temps sera venu :)

A Strange Cat - Exactement, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire ressentir. Une réaction d'Hermione brute et sincère ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

maxine211 - On ne peut pas dire qu'Hermione ait été spécialement entreprenante, elle a juste complètement paniqué face à Daphné et s'est jeté sur Drago. Mais ça en dit quand même assez long ... ahah

osabella01 - Bien, dans ton précédent chapitre tu as marqué "danse de joie", j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là !

tenchou-sama - Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et j'espère que mon histoire continuera de te plaire ! Par contre qu'entends-tu par "détails qui clochent avec Hermione" ? J'aimerais être sur que tu ne t'égares pas ahah.

**Chapitre 15 : Noël**

Après avoir vu le film Drago et moi redescendîmes en bas, après tout c'était Noël et je décidai donc d'arrêter de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Daphné. Nous ne prîmes pas tout de suite place à table mais nous dirigeâmes vers le petit salon. Drago me retendit mon jus de citrouille et il s'en resservit un de Whisky pur feu.  
>- Ce jus est vraiment infâme ! M'exclamai-je après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée.<br>Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer un regard insistant à la lettre que je tenais entre les mains. J'ouvris donc l'enveloppe que m'avait envoyée Ginny.  
>- Bon alors, elle a trouvé les descriptions de notre monde soit très drôles soit très tristes, dis-je à Drago en parcourant la lettre des yeux. Par triste, je pense qu'elle sous entend les passages avec Voldemort.<br>- Ou bien le fait que je n'ai jamais eu la réelle possibilité de choisir mon propre camp, me fit remarquer Drago.  
>Je ne répondis pas à sa remarque pour éviter de provoquer une nouvelle dispute le soir de Noël, mais je n'en pensais pas moins. Si on voulait on pouvait ! Après tout, Sirius avait bien quitté sa famille lui.<br>- On attaque le passage intéressant, dis-je en voyant que Ginny détaillait certains éléments de la vie du Drago et de l'Hermione de ce monde.  
>Drago se pencha au dessus de mon épaule pour lire en même temps.<p>

_Pour tout t'avouer, je n'avais pas remarqué le changement de comportement de Drago, peut-être parce que je le connais moins où que j'y prêtais moins attention étant donné que je trouvais ma meilleure amie transformée. Ce n'est qu'après avoir su la vérité que j'en ais vu._

Cette phrase me troubla. Etais-je à ce point différente de l'Hermione qu'elle connaissait ? Visiblement, oui.

_Hermione, je ne saurais pas te dire ce qui t'a trahi exactement, mais ce sont pleins de petites choses qui ne te ressemblaient pas, à commencer par ta relation avec Drago. Le couple que je connais s'aime vraiment à la folie et ils ont leur monde bien à eux. Tout le monde enviait le couple que tu formais avec Drago, tout le monde. Vous étiez sans cesse en train de vous amuser, de rire, de vous faire des coups pour rire. Vous pouviez être entourés de tous vos amis et être à la fois dans votre petite bulle. C'était très... C'était unique.  
>Enfin tout ce que je dis ne sert à rien, vous pourriez jouer le jeu à merveille que vous ne parviendrez jamais à recréer tout ça. Il faut que vous vous concentriez sur d'autres aspects de votre vie pour faire le change.<br>_**_Hermione : _**_Tu prends d'habitudes beaucoup plus soin de toi. Tes cheveux par exemple, par Merlin tes cheveux ! Tout le monde a mis ton manque de soin sur ta rupture avec Drago, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement. Tu es de plus beaucoup plus joyeuse d'habitude, même si c'est essentiellement grâce à Drago qui t'entraine là dedans. Je te signale par ailleurs, que dans ce monde, tu adores le professeur Rogue. Certes il n'accorde jamais de points à Gryffondor, mais c'est pour toi une sorte de défis qui t'amuse beaucoup, et je suis certaine que c'en est de même pour Rogue._

Drago qui s'était retenu de rire face aux remarques sur mon apparence, ne pu cette fois-ci s'empêcher d'e ricaner et je lui adressai un regard noir, avant de reprendre ma lecture.

_Tu es également une grande admiratrice de Drago lorsqu'il est sur un ballais. Tu le trouves bien meilleur que Harry et même si Drago t'harcèle pour te faire monter sur un balais tu as toujours refusé en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son temps avec toi, mais qu'il en prenne plutôt pour s'entraîner lui. Tu es très attentive à sa progression, je crois que tu espères qu'il deviendra un grand joueur de quidditch._

Je relevai malgré moi les yeux du parchemin pour regarder Drago. J'eus l'impression qu'il s'était gonflé de fierté et je dus lui rappeler que ce n'était pas de lui qu'on parlait mais de l'autre Drago.

_Tu es bien entendu la meilleure élève de Poudlard et je suis ravie que ce soit un point que tu partages avec la vrai Hermione. Tu passes autant de temps qu'elle à travailler donc il n'y aura pas de problème de ce côté. En fait, je pense que tout ce qui te change de l'Hermione que je connais se rapporte de loin ou de près à Drago. A mon sens, vous êtes toutes les deux une même personne qui a évolué selon les circonstances de vos deux vies différentes._

Ginny avait raison, j'en étais certaine et je relevai une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Drago. Serai-je moi aussi tombé amoureuse de lui dans notre vrai monde si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé ? C'était apparemment ce que Ginny pensait et je n'osai pas faire la moindre réflexion à Drago sur ce sujet. De toute façon, il ne me regardait pas et continuai de lire la lettre qui parlait à présent de lui.

**_Drago_**_ : Comme je le disais plus haut je ne te connais pas aussi bien qu'Hermione, mais je sais qu'il y a deux choses dans ta vie qui comptent plus que les autres : le quidditch et Hermione. Tu es par ailleurs un vrai gamin, mais c'est une qualité. Tes parents adorent Hermione et je sais d'après Blaise que vous avez déjà parlé de ton mariage avec Hermione. Pour toi, cette finalité est évidente mais je crois qu'Hermione n'en est pas à ce stade._

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'adresser un regard railleur à Drago qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ton meilleur ami est Blaise Zabini avec qui tu joues au quidditch depuis votre deuxième année. Tu ne t'es d'ailleurs jamais remis du fait que Harry avait été pris dès sa première année dans l'équipe, mais comme Hermione t'assure que tu es le meilleur cela te réconforte. Tu es aussi quelqu'un de très amusant, qui a toujours le mot pour rire, même si les situations ne sont pas drôles. Ah, je suis sur que tu te poses la question étant un mec : Oui tu as déjà couché avec Hermione, mais je n'ai jamais eu plus de détails que ça, Hermione ne me raconte pas grand-chose à ce sujet mis à part que tout se passe très bien. Ce n'est pas une information capitale mais c'est juste pour te prouver que tout se passe bien avec Hermione et que tu n'as donc pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs. Je te le signale parce que si tu faisais une chose pareille dans ce monde, se serait irréversible aux yeux des autres et tu gâcherais la vie du vrai Drago et de la vrai Hermione lorsqu'ils seraient de nouveaux parmi nous. Donc pas de bêtises !_

- Non mais attends, elle plaisante là ! S'exclama Drago en me faisant sursauter. Elle me menace là ?  
>- Mais non, elle te prévient juste.<br>- Et si on reste coincé ici un an ? Elle ne croit tout de même pas que je vais...  
>- Je ne veux pas savoir Drago, le coupai-je aussitôt. Tu n'aurais qu'à t'en charger tout seul. Tu sais avec ... avec ta main quoi.<br>Drago resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'hausser les sourcils d'un air moqueur.  
>- Par Merlin, je n'oublierais jamais, mais alors jamais ce que tu viens de dire, railla-t-il. Jamais jamais jamais. C'est la chose la plus drôle qui n'est jamais sortie de ta bouche !<br>Il se mit à rire sans aucune gêne ce qui me mit particulièrement mal à l'aise.  
>- Bon bah ça va, dis-je brusquement. On peut reprendre la lecture ?<p>

_Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, même si quelque chose me vient à l'esprit je les noterais pour vous en faire part plus tard. Dès qu'on retourne à Poudlard, je vous aiderais de vos recherches pour retrouver votre monde, vous pouvez compter sur moi._

Ginny avait terminé sa lettre par des banalités d'usages et je la reposai sur la table basse. J'attrapai mon jus de citrouille et bus une nouvelle gorgé, que je faillis de nouveau recracher.  
>- Mais jette-moi ce truc ! m'exclamai-je agacée. Je n'arrête pas d'en boire.<br>- Peut-être parce que tu aimes finalement, me fit remarquer Drago.  
>- Non ça un goût bizarre.<br>- Tu ne vas pas en mourir de toute façon. Allez cul sec !  
>- Je te demande pardon ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcils.<br>Il alla récupérer la bouteille de jus de citrouille sur la table et se servit un verre avant de revenir s'asseoir en face de moi. Il bu une gorgé et me fixa comme si j'étais idiote.  
>- En fait tu te moques de moi ? C'est juste pour m'emmerder ?<br>- Mais pas du tout ! Ne me dis pas que tu trouves ça bon !  
>Il avala son verre d'un trait et me mit au défi de le faire d'un simple regard.<br>- Je ne tiens pas à être malade et vomir toute la nuit parce que ce truc est périmé.  
>- Très bien, on parie ! Si tu vomis je ferais tout ce que tu veux pendant un mois !<br>Je le toisai d'un air méfiant pendant quelques secondes avant de me dire que si je vomissais je gagnerais largement au change. Un long mois ! Drago allait se coltiner tout le travail pour retrouver notre monde, il allait... Par Merlin, c'était une très bonne idée. Et si je ne vomissais pas je m'assurerais qu'il le croit.  
>- D'accord, dis-je alors.<br>- Non non pas un long mois, ajouta-t-il aussitôt.  
>- C'est ce que tu as dis ! Tu as peur que je vomisse en fait hein ?<br>- Mais je disais ça comme ça. C'était juste pour te prouver qu'il n'y avait rien de bizarre avec le goût de ton jus de citrouille.  
>- On a dit un mois, insistai-je.<br>- Bon d'accord, céda-t-il, mais alors tu en bois deux culs secs.  
>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.<p>

Une fois que je me fus enfilée les deux verres à la suite, je sentis mon estomac me bruler et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de ce qu'il se passait. Je me levai brusquement de mon fauteuil pour dominer Drago de toute ma hauteur.  
>- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale gamin ! m'exclamai-je. Ginny a tord, tu ressembles beaucoup au Drago de ce monde !<br>- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.  
>- De l'alcool ! Tu as mis de l'alcool dans la bouteille de jus de citrouille. Mais ça te fait rire en plus ? insistai-je en le voyant se cacher dans ses mains.<br>- Oh ca va, lâcha-t-il en découvrant son visage hilare. C'était l'idée de Pansy en plus au départ.  
>- Eh bien ! Cette fille nous aura prouvé à quel point elle est intelligente durant toute la journée.<br>- Oh allez Hermione, c'est bon, c'était drôle, fit Drago en se levant pour passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Allez viens on va manger je suis sûr que le repas est prêt. Tu verras, Dobby fait des merveilles.  
>Il m'entraina avec lui jusqu'à la salle à manger sans déplacer son bras.<br>- Je te signale au passage que je suis contre les elfes de maison et leur esclavage. Si je ne dis rien c'est parce qu'on n'est pas dans notre vrai monde, mais je n'en pense pas moins.  
>- Oui oui je sais, allez assied-toi, dit Drago en me lâchant enfin pour contourner la table et s'asseoir en face de moi.<p>

Le repas était délicieux, Dobby s'était surpassé et je ne me retins pas de lui faire remarquer plusieurs fois. Il semblait au comble du bonheur face à tous les compliments que je lui faisais et s'assurait d'être davantage aux petits soins avec moi. Cela sembla d'ailleurs exaspérer Drago même s'il ne fit aucun commentaire. Lorsque le dessert arriva, Drago venait de finir de me raconter que malgré ses coups tordus, Pansy était une amie très sympa et qu'elle était totalement fidèle à celle qu'elle était dans notre vrai monde.  
>- Je ne doute pas un seul instant que vous vous entendiez très bien, répliquai-je. Vous êtes pareils.<br>- C'est quoi ton rêve Hermione ? Me demanda subitement Drago comme un cheveu sur la soupe.  
>- Un monde en paix évidemment.<br>- Non mais sans parler de ça. Je parle d'un rêve personnel !  
>- Et bien étant donné la nature de mes parents, je pense que c'est assez personnel, répliquai-je.<br>- Mais quelle mauvaise volonté. Si nous avions toujours vécu dans ce monde, ce serait quoi ?  
>- Je ne sais pas et toi ?<br>- Peut-être être un joueur de quidditch international ou alors implanter les films sur le marché sorcier, ou alors rendre mes parents très fiers de moi.  
>- Et dans notre vrai monde ?<br>- Je n'en sais rien.  
>- Allez je suis sûr que si.<br>- Je voudrais être tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Juste être tranquille.  
>Je n'ajoutai rien mais cela allait parfaitement avec mon plan d'inciter Drago à rejoindre l'ordre.<br>- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? fis-je d'une voix hésitante.  
>Je ne savais pas si c'était le bon moment, c'était même surement un peu tôt, mais le besoin de savoir était trop fort. Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.<br>- Tu m'a dis que Voldemort t'avait confié une mission dans notre vrai monde et ...  
>- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, me coupa Drago. Tu as finis ton dessert ? ajouta-t-il presque aussitôt. On sort de table ?<br>J'étais déçu par sa réaction, déçu qu'il ne me réponde pas, mais je consentis tout de même à me lever. Il n'était pas assez en confiance, mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ! J'avais accepté de me lancer dans plein de jeux avec lui, j'avais accepté qu'il m'apprenne à jouer au quidditch, mais que manquait-il à la fin ?  
>Nous nous installâmes tous les deux sur l'un des canapés du grand salon. Du moins, Drago s'avachit plutôt dessus pour être exacte.<br>- Tu sembles être quelqu'un de super dans ce monde, déclarai-je.  
>- Oui mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi comme tu le sais.<br>- Au contraire, je pense que c'est toi sans Voldemort, sans histoires de sangs pures et de sangs impures.  
>Drago poussa un profond soupire.<br>- Peut-être, finit-il par dire.  
>Il ne voyait visiblement pas du tout où je voulais en venir alors que j'essayai de lui démontrer que sa vie serait beaucoup mieux de notre coté. Il fallait que j'y aille plus fort, mais sans mentir.<br>- Tu es quelqu'un de bien dans le fond, vraiment. J'aimerais que tous ceux de notre vrai monde te voient comme ça. Tu le mérites.  
>J'avais peur d'être allée trop loin à présent, peur d'avoir été trop directe, car j'avais l'impression qu'il avait momentanément cessé de respirer. Cependant, contre toute attente, dans un mouvement très discret, il vint attraper la main que j'avais posée sur le canapé. Son geste me crispa aussitôt.<br>- C'est gentil, dit-il alors en retirant sa main, aussi naturellement qu'il était venu attraper la mienne.  
>Je me sentis aussitôt beaucoup mieux. Pas que son contact me dégoûtait, mais cela m'avait mis terriblement mal à l'aise.<br>- Je sais que c'est Noël mais je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, ajouta-t-il. Mais j'imagine que c'est pareil de ton coté.  
>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête hésitant.<br>- Mais d'ailleurs ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en se redressant sur le canapé. Tu n'es pas du tout bourré !  
>- Pourquoi, je devrais ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil moqueur.<br>- Je t'ai fais boire deux verres culs secs.  
>Je roulai des yeux dans le vide.<br>- Je ne vais pas être bourrée au bout de deux verres je te remercie, répliquai-je vexée.  
>- Tu n'aimes pas l'alcool ? Enfin ce n'est pas un reproche hein, c'est juste une question comme ça. En plus c'est Noël et tu n'as rien bu à table.<br>- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le goût, même si je te signale que ça ne se marie pas du tout avec le jus de citrouille, c'est juste que j'aime être maître de moi-même.  
>- Ah oui, ça on le sait.<br>Je me retournai étonnée vers lui.  
>- Bah ce n'est un secret pour personne, expliqua Drago. Tu aimes être la meilleure, la plus intelligence, la plus courageuse. Tu aimes tout contrôler, tu devrais te laisser aller de temps en temps ça te ferait du bien.<br>- Donc il faut que je me bourre la gueule ?  
>- Par forcément. Tu m'as bien montré que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de sympa même sans boire. On a passé un super début de vacance après tout.<br>- Tu as raison, fis-je en me levant du canapé. Je passe de très bonnes vacances et avec quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir apprécier de ma vie. De plus, c'est Noël, donc tu as raison, ça se fête !  
>Je m'éclipsai quelques secondes du grand salon, pour revenir avec une bouteille en main et deux verres.<br>- Ne te force pas, me lança Drago. Je disais juste ça comme ça.  
>- Justement tu as raison, dis-je en posant les deux verres sur la table basse que j'entrepris aussitôt de remplir.<br>- Tu me fais peur Hermione, dit cependant Drago d'une voix mal assurée. Je disais ça pour r-i-r-e. Mais moi je veux bien un verre.  
>Je lui tendis l'un des deux avec un sourire sincère. Pour une fois, je décidai de passer un bon moment, sans penser à mes cours, sans penser à Voldemort, sans penser à quitter ce monde parallèle. Je voulais juste m'amuser et profiter de Noël.<p>

A la fin du verre que je lui avais versé, Drago commençait à être éméché. Ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné qu'il avait commencé à boire en fin d'après-midi avec Pansy et Blaise, puis pendant le repas et à présent maintenant avec moi. J'étais d'ailleurs impressionnée par sa tenue à l'alcool. A sa place, j'aurais déjà été dans mon lit avec une bassine entre les bras.  
>- On se déguise ? Proposa Drago.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Tu rêverais d'être habillé comment là ?<br>- En bonne sœur, répondis-je aussitôt en riant.  
>- En quoi ? Répéta-t-il.<br>- Non rien, tu ne connais pas.  
>- Et bien justement montre-moi. C'est un truc moldu j'imagine ?<br>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, visualisai l'uniforme et pointai ma baguette sur moi pour me faire apparaitre la tenue en question.  
>- C'est affreux, fit remarquer Drago avec une grimace.<br>Tout en me resservant un deuxième verre, je tentai d'expliquer à Drago le rôle des bonnes sœurs, l'histoire du Dieu chez les moldus et tout ce qui allait avec.  
>- Elles restent vierges toute leur vie ? S'exclama-t-il d'un air ahuri.<br>- J'étais sûr que tu allais réagir à ça, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je te raconte quelque chose d'essentiel chez les moldus et c'est tout ce que tu retiens.  
>- Non mais avoue que c'est quand même bizarre. Les moldus idolâtrent la naissance de Jésus mais par contre ils ne veulent pas que certaines femmes aient des enfants.<br>- C'est pour se consacrer uniquement à Dieu, expliquai-je. Et pour certains hommes c'est pareil.  
>- Je ne te crois pas !<br>- SI je te le dis. Bon alors, en quoi tu te déguises toi ?  
>- Surprends-moi ! Mais pas un truc moldu hein !<br>Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes avant de pointer ma baguette sur Drago. Cependant, l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité modifia l'effet voulu lorsque je lançai le sort. Drago se leva du canapé pour rejoindre le grand miroir du salon, visiblement impatient de voir à quoi il ressemblait.  
>- Je suis quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant en soulevant l'étrange tissu bleu dont il était affublé.<br>- J'ai un peu raté le sort, avouai-je. Je voulais t'habiller comme les elfes de maison, mais je me suis trompée sur la couleur. Je vais corriger, ajoutai-je aussitôt. Il faut que le tissu soit beige et sale.  
>- Stop ! s'exclama cependant Drago. Je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un souillon. J'ai l'air d'un débile avec cette serpillère bleue mais au moins je ne fais pas crade.<br>- Tu vois ce que Dobby subit tout les jours, lui reprochai-je.  
>- Par pitié Hermione arrête, rebois un verre, ça te détendra.<br>Ce fut ce moment que choisis l'elfe pour passer dans le salon. Il nous fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de se précipiter vers Drago.  
>- Oh que M Malefoy est élégant, s'extasia-t-il me faisant hurler de rire. Par contre pour vous Mlle Granger...<br>- Oui oui c'est bon Dobby, va nettoyer une autre pièce de la maison, le congédia aussitôt Drago.  
>Dobby prit la direction de la grande porte du salon mais s'arrêta quelques secondes devant la porte.<br>- Au fait M Zabini et Mlle Parkinson sont là.  
>Drago et moi n'eûmes pas le temps de reprendre nos vrais vêtements que ses deux amis venaient de faire leur entrée. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant de rire. En fait, seul Blaise riait, Pansy semblait plutôt mal à l'aise et tentait de tirer Blaise avec elle dans le couloir. Elle lui souffla quelque chose à voix basse et Blaise explosa de rire.<br>- Oh ca va ! s'exclama Drago. C'était pour rire.  
>- Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Blaise. On est juste désolé d'être arrivé en plein milieu d'un jeu coquin.<br>- Mais pas du tout ! m'écriai-je choquée.  
>- Oh ca va Hermione, on vous a déjà vu dans des situations pires.<br>J'eus aussitôt envie de lui demander de quoi il parlait, mais Drago m'en empêcha en passant son bras autour de ma taille. Il se pencha vers mon oreille et chuchota.  
>- Ne nous grille pas, on est sensé savoir de quoi ils parlent je te rappelle.<br>Je poussai un grognement d'exaspération. Drago qui m'encerclait toujours la taille fit signe à ses amis de nous rejoindre sur le canapé d'en face, ce qu'ils firent.  
>- Vous ne vous asseyez pas ? nous demanda Pansy en arquant les sourcils.<br>Drago retira aussitôt sa main de mes hanches et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Je vais en avoir plein les cheveux ! nous lança Pansy qui était cachée derrière l'un des canapés avec Blaise.  
>- On s'en fiche, lui répondit aussitôt Drago qui était avec moi derrière l'autre canapé sa baguette prête à passer au dessus.<br>- Je vous ferais remarquer qu'on n'a pas le droit de rester plus d'une minute derrière le même meuble, fis-je remarquer.  
>- Oui eh bien c'est valable pour vous deux ! renchéri-t-elle.<br>J'attrapai le bras de Drago pour l'entrainer dans une autre direction, mais il avait visiblement voulu aller de l'autre côté, je fus donc tirée en arrière par sa force et tombai mollement sur les fesses.  
>- Drago , lui lançai-je sur un ton plein de reproche.<br>Je me pris soudain un jet bleu en pleine figure, je n'avais pas vu Blaise atteindre notre canapé. Drago nous défendit en lançant un jet rouge dans le dos de Blaise qui retournait se cacher.  
>- Là-bas, chuchota Drago en me désignant la grosse armoire. Je la décolle du mur et on se cache derr...<br>Il s'arrêta aussitôt d'un air amusé. Je savais très bien ce qui le faisait rire, je n'avais pas besoin de demander. Je sentais de la peinture bleue dégouliner lentement de mon visage. Je m'essuyai à l'aide de la manche de mon déguisement de bonne sœur et bu une gorgée de mon verre sur la table basse juste à côté de nous. Drago me toisa d'un faux air réprobateur avant de m'attraper le bras et de m'entrainer jusqu'à l'armoire qu'il écarta d'un coup de baguette magique. Je reçu cependant une giclée de peinture bleue au pied ce qui eu pour conséquence de me faire trébucher. Je soupçonnais Pansy d'avoir lancé le sort. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour être aussi vicieuse et me tirer dans les jambes pour me faire tomber. Ce fut donc à plat ventre que j'atterris à côté de Drago qui tenta de retenir un rire. J'étais dans un état pitoyable et cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Surtout que lui n'avait qu'une trace bleue à l'épaule. Cependant, son regard sembla également attendrit lorsqu'il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Alors que je posai le pied à terre pour me redresser et me hisser à l'aide de sa main, je glissai de nouveau et entrainai Drago dans ma chute dans un gros bruit.  
>- Je donnerais 100 gallions pour voir la scène pathétique qui a dû se passer, lança Pansy de l'autre bout du salon.<br>J'entendis Blaise ricaner mais je ne leur répondis pas. Drago était tombé à plat ventre face à moi et me fixai. Nous étions surement tout à fait ridicule, tous les deux étendus comme ça sur le parquet, mais nous ne bougeâmes pas pour autant. Je ne parvins même pas à détacher mon regard du sien, et ce contact entre nos yeux me mis mal à l'aise. Drago avança sa main vers mon visage et passa ses doigts sur mon front, visiblement pour enlever la peinture qui continuait de couler. Sa main était douce et sûr.  
>- On ne vous entend plus, signala Blaise. Tout va bien ?<br>J'attrapai alors la main de Drago et de l'autre je lui fis signe de se taire. Avec un langage des signes laborieux, qu'il parvint tout de même à comprendre, je lui fis signe de passer par l'autre côté de l'armoire pour atteindre le canapé où se cachaient Blaise et Pansy. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et je sortis la première. Je ne lui lâchai pas la main et l'entrainai donc dans ma course. Cet effet de surprise fut très réussit puisque nous atteignîmes nos deux amis à la tête dans un parfait mouvement sans qu'ils s'y attendent. Presque aussitôt nous allâmes nous cacher derrière la grande porte du salon qui était restée ouverte en tentant de camoufler nos rires. L'espace étant petit j'étais obligé d'un peu toucher Drago, avec mon dos contre son torse, tout en tentant d'écouter ce que disaient Blaise et Pansy. Seule la voix de Pansy me vint aux oreilles et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en entendant ses jérémiades quant à la couleur et l'état de ses cheveux. Drago me plaqua aussitôt sa main sur la bouche et je pouvais presque deviner qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Nous entendîmes du mouvement, signifiant que Blaise et Pansy avaient changé de cachette et je sentis la main de Drago m'encercler le ventre pour me resserrer contre lui alors qu'il retirait sa main de devant ma bouche.  
>- C'est bon on ne me voyait pas, lui fis-je remarquer à voix basse.<br>- Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix calme.  
>Sa phrase me coupa nette. Pourquoi m'avait-il serré contre lui dans ce cas-là ?<br>- Vous êtes où ? S'éleva la voix de Blaise. On n'a pas le droit de sortir du salon vous vous rappelez hein ?!  
>Nous ne répondîmes pas car nous étions toujours dans le salon, mais moi c'était surtout parce que j'étais figée par le geste qu'avait eu Drago à mon encontre, surtout qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché. Je sentis son souffle contre mon cou ce qui me paralysa davantage si c'était possible. J'entendis Blaise et Pansy chuchoter, tellement le silence était complet. Mais bien vite, mes battements de cœur me semblèrent plus bruyants, couvrant leurs voix.<br>- Tu crois qu'ils se sont cachés où ? Me souffla Drago à l'oreille.  
>Sa voix était douce et roque à la fois et je sentis soudain sa bouche me frôler l'oreille. Etrangement ce faible contact me frustra car ses lèvres étaient chaudes et agréables. Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Drago entra de nouveau en contact avec ma peau.<br>- Ca va Hermione ? Murmura-t-il.  
>Cette fois-ci sa bouche resta contre mon oreille et j'eu l'impression que mes jambes allaient céder. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. C'était surement l'alcool.<br>- Eh oh ! Insista Blaise à voix haute.  
>- Mais arrête de signaler notre position ! s'exclama Pansy.<br>- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont sortis.  
>- Mais non, ils se cachent juste en silence, eux !<br>A n'importe quel autre moment de la soirée j'aurais eu envie de rire, mais là j'étais beaucoup trop accaparée par mon contact avec Drago et sa bouche qui descendait lentement le long de mon cou. Il descendait lentement dans un léger frôlement alors que je me demandai pourquoi je ne parvenais toujours pas à faire le moindre mouvement pour m'écarter de lui. Sa main qui était sur ma hanche s'encra davantage dans ma peau et je ressentis une étrange chaleur au bas de mon ventre. Voilà pourquoi je ne m'écartais pas de lui, j'adorais ce qu'il se passait entre nous à cet instant, j'adorais le sentir contre moi et je ne voulais surtout pas briser cet instant. Sa bouche s'arrêta à la limite du col de ma robe de bonne sœur et je m'en voulu presque d'avoir opté pour un déguisement qui dévoilait aussi peu ma peau. Cette réflexion m'effraya et alors que je voulu enfin m'écarter, Drago déposa un baiser contre pas peau déclenchant un frisson jusqu'au bas de mon dos. Je voulais m'écarter, vraiment, mais mon corps qui en avait décidé autrement resta totalement immobile. Drago déposa de nouveaux baisers sur ma peau, remontant lentement jusqu'à mon oreille. J'étais certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de ma peau frissonnante et j'en eus honte. Je voulu de nouveau m'écarter mais il me devança de sa voix.  
>- Tu aimes bien ? me demanda-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible.<br>Il n'aurait pas pu me mettre plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà. Qu'avait-il a absolument vouloir me parler ! Savoir si j'allais bien, si ses baisers me plaisaient ? Par Merlin, j'aurais voulu disparaître sous terre.  
>- Je suis..<br>Il me déposa cette fois-ci un baiser plus osé et plus humide que les autres dans le cou.  
>- ravie de savoir...<br>Nouveau baiser un peu plus bas que le précédent.  
>- qu'on peut réussir à te faire taire...<br>Sa voix à elle seule était la chose la plus sensuelle que je n'avais jamais entendue. Je crus que mes jambes allaient de nouveau céder sous mon poids qui semblait d'ailleurs peser une tonne. Sa bouche se décolla de ma peau, me frustrant considérablement, pour remonter se loger près de mon oreille.  
>- On court jusqu'au canapé ? Proposa-t-il à voix basse tout en me serrant encore plus fort contre lui.<br>Je sentis sa main non occupée glisser le long de mon bras et de nouveaux frissons me parcoururent le corps malgré mes manches longues.  
>- Ca te dit ? Insista-t-il d'une voix séduisante.<br>J'étais incapable de savoir de quoi il parlait. Voyant que je ne répondais pas il me réembrassa dans le cou avec ferveur. Je retins juste à temps un gémissement de plaisir mais sans que je puisse le contrôler mon corps se colla encore plus contre le sien.  
>- On peut rester ici aussi, murmura-t-il avant de reposer ses lèvres dans mon cou.<br>J'avais envie de me tourner pour me retrouver face à lui. J'en avais tellement envie que c'en était douloureux, pourtant je tins bon. Soudain, alors que le bras de Drago qui m'enlaçait remontait lentement le long de mon corps, la porte derrière laquelle nous étions cachés s'écarta brusquement et nous nous prîmes chacun un jet bleu dans la figure.  
>- Putain ! S'exclama Drago en me lâchant aussitôt pour se prendre le visage dans les mains. J'en ais plein les yeux !<br>Blaise et Pansy hurlaient de rire et avaient visiblement du mal à rester debout sur leurs jambes.  
>- Aller, je pense qu'on a tous mérité de se servir un bon verre de Whisky, fit Blaise d'un air enjoué.<br>Je le suivis aussitôt, Drago sur mes talons, jusqu'aux canapés que nous remîmes à leurs places initiales.  
>- Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on a gagné, déclara Pansy un sourire victorieux inscrit sur son visage.<br>- Ca dépend des points de vue, fit Drago d'une voix mystérieuse.  
>Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, mais moi j'avais tout à fait compris l'allusion.<br>- Laisse tomer Pansy, il sait très bien que c'est nous qui avons remporté la partie, il ne veut juste pas l'admettre, déclara Blaise. Tu sais bien que c'est un mauvais joueur !  
>- Non non, fit aussitôt Drago. J'admets volontiers que vous avez remporté la partie de tir à la peinture. Même si je n'ai pas gagné, j'ai trouvé ce moment très agréable.<br>J'avais envie de m'enfoncer dans le canapé et je sentis le regard brulant de Drago se poser sur moi, alors que je me contentais de fixer la table basse face à moi. Je ne vis qu'on m'avait resservit un verre que lorsque Blaise me le colla entre les mains.  
>- Joyeux Noël ! S'exclama Blaise en levant son verre en l'air.<br>Nous trinquâmes tous chacun notre tour, mais quand je dû faire tinter mon verre contre celui de Drago, j'évitai soigneusement son regard.  
>- Dans les yeux Hermione, me lança-t-il, on trinque dans les yeux.<br>Il faisait exprès de me torturer ou quoi ? Oui c'était évident, et quand je consentis à plonger mon regard dans le sien, je fus bloquée pendant quelques secondes. Je n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi expressif et pénétrant. C'était comme s'il me faisait l'amour rien qu'en me regardant.


	16. Chapitre 16 : La trappe

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

ymaassouli - Oui oui rapprochement intéressant ahah

Charliee3216 - Je t'avoue que mes lectrices ont en effet dans l'ensemble bien aimé l'épisode derrière la porte ahah, et tout site où je publie confondu ^^

Rosabella01 - La scène des bisous dans le cou, on l'a tous aimé ;)

ArgentSpell - Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne année également !

virginie01 - OH non Drago ne va pas s'arrêter là, on s'en doute bien ahah

Prismiria - Dans ton précédent commentaire tu m'as dis "vivement mercredi prochain", je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe les mercredi ? Ahah

sarahblue1 - Merci pour ton petit commentaire

Selenee - Tu as gagné la médaille de la personne qui m'a laissé le plus long commentaire, donc merci beaucoup ! Et non Drago ne va pas sortir l'excuse de l'alcool, bien au contraire ;) . En ce qui concerne la remarque de Ginny sur la "vraie Hermione" c'est sur que c'est dur à attendre. Mais pour Ginny, Hermione est une inconnue pour elle, ce n'est en rien sa meilleure amie.

Maelle - Oui oui, je crois qu'on peut affirmer que Drago essayait de draguer Hermione derrière la porte, un tout petit peu ahah.

Renata -Très contente que les deux chapitres précédents t'aient plu ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le 16 !

Janedory - Médaille d'argent pour le deuxième plus long commentaire sur le chapitre 15 ! Ahah merci ! En tout cas j'ai pris tes critiques très au sérieux et je sais que l'un de mes gros points faibles est l'orthographe.. J'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux, mais c'est vrai qu'à force de lire je ne distingue même pas les simples fautes de frappes. J'essayerais tout de même de m'améliorer, je sais que les fautes peuvent être très gênantes lorsqu'on lit une histoire

Kahorie - Merci pour tes compliments, et j'espère que tu laisseras de nouveaux commentaires ^^

Triskelle sparrow - Merci à toi pour ton commentaire :)

**Chapitre 16 : La trappe**

Pansy et Blaise venaient de partir de chez Drago. Ce dernier les avait accompagné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée tandis que je m'étais précipitée à l'étage supérieur. Je ne voulais pas parler à Drago après ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec lui. Je filai alors aussitôt sous la douche, en espérant que lorsqu'il entendrait l'eau couler dans ma salle de bain, il irait se coucher. L'eau chaude ruisselant sur mon visage me fit un bien fou, pourtant je ne cessais de repasser la soirée dans ma tête. Peut-être était-ce de ma faute après tout, peut-être était-ce moi qui avait donné de faux espoirs à Drago en l'embrassant pour l'éloigner de Daphné. Peut-être qu'il avait cru que je m'intéressais à lui. Et en supposant que ce soit le cas, comment Drago aurait-il pu s'intéresser à moi ? C'était ahurissant.  
>Je sursautai en entendant frapper à la porte de ma salle de bain, du moins de notre salle de bain commune. Ne voyait-il pas que je prenais une douche ? Du moins n'entendait-il pas ?<br>- Je peux rentrer ? Demanda-t-il.  
>Je sortis la tête de la douche pour surveiller les deux portes de la salle de bain. La mienne était belle et bien fermée à clef, mais la sienne... Comment avais-je pu oublier ! Comment avais-je pu oublier que l'on avait la même salle de bain pour faire croire à l'elfe de maison que nous dormions bien dans la même chambre.<br>- Je prends ma douche là, répondis-je enfin. Donc non, je préférerai que tu ne rentres pas.  
>J'étais cependant aussitôt sortie de la grande cabine de douche pour m'enrouler dans une serviette. Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Drago pour lui faire confiance et après la soirée que nous venions de passer il aurait tout à fait été capable d'entrer dans la salle de bain sans ma permission. Cependant, la poignée de la porte de bougea pas. Je posai mes mains sur l'un des deux lavabos en face d'un grand miroir et m'appuyai dessus en soupirant. Je savais que j'allais devoir parler à Drago tôt ou tard étant donné que nous partagions la même maison pour les vacances, mais j'étais bien trop tendue pour que nous ayons cette discussion maintenant.<br>- Je n'entends plus l'eau couler, c'est bon ? Insista-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
>Je jetai un regard furtif à mon pyjama et me jetai dans sa direction. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit au moment même où j'attrapai mon tee-shirt.<br>- Je ne suis pas prête ! M'exclamai-je embarrassée d'être en serviette devant lui.  
>- Je viens juste me laver les dents, dit-il sans réellement me regarder.<br>Il s'approcha de son lavabo, fit tomber du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent et l'enfourna aussitôt dans sa bouche. Il s'inspecta méticuleusement dans le miroir alors que je restai plantée comme un piquet près de la paroi de la douche. Il tira délicatement sur la peau de ses cernes, inspecta un bouton microscopique sur sa joue et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il cracha dans le lavabo, retira la brosse à dent de sa bouche et me regarda à travers le miroir.  
>- Tu me trouves comment ? Physiquement je veux dire.<br>Il se remit aussitôt à se brosser les dents, sans pour autant me lâcher des yeux. Il attendait visiblement une réponse.  
>- Tu es pas mal, répondis-je.<br>Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était moche, il savait autant que moi que ce n'était pas le cas, mais je ne voulais pas non plus lui faire le plaisir de lui dire qu'il était très beau.  
>- Juste pas mal ? Insista-t-il en crachant de nouveau dans le lavabo.<br>Il se rinça la bouche et déposa sa brosse à dent près de l'évier. Voyant que je ne répondais pas il se tourna vers moi pour me regarder directement dans les yeux. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.  
>- Si je suis juste « pas mal » je dois être sacrément attirant alors. Je dois dégager un truc de fou non ?<br>Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux tout en me demandant si j'avais bien compris  
>- Tu comptes rester en serviette toute la soirée ? Me demanda-t-il en toisant ce que je portai d'un air hésitant.<br>- Non, répondis-je. J'attends justement que tu sortes de la salle de bain pour pouvoir mettre mon pyjama.  
>- Bah fais-le là, je m'en fiche tu sais.<br>J'eus une rire jaune malgré moi.-  
>- J'imagine bien que tu t'en fiches ! M'exclamai-je. Mais moi, je ne tiens pas spécialement à me retrouver nue devant toi.<br>Il appuya son épaule contre l'un des murs de la salle de bain tout en m'adressant un petit sourire amusé.  
>- Je vais bien finir par te voir nue tu sais, à un moment où à un autre.<br>- Je ne crois pas non !  
>Il arqua les sourcils d'un air vraiment étonné.<br>- Bon très bien, fit-il en levant les mains en l'air face à lui. Change-toi seule si tu es plus à l'aise.  
>Il ne sortit cependant pas tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, il fit glisser son pantalon jusqu'au sol, se débarrassa de sa chemise et de ses chaussettes et envoya le tout dans une corbeille à linge dans l'un des angles de la salle de bain. Ce fut donc, en caleçon, qu'il sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre, avant de me dire qu'il irait prendre sa douche une fois que j'aurais finis<br>Je dû bien rester immobile encore plusieurs minutes avant d'enfin me changer. J'avais l'impression que Drago avait vraiment un comportement anormale. Le pire c'est qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Lorsque je me fus enfin totalement démaquillée et mise en pyjama, je rejoignis ma chambre et me glissai sous les draps de mon lit.  
>Quand je sentis que j'allais enfin sombrer dans un sommeil profond, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter.<br>- Mais tu dors ?  
>J'ouvris les yeux. Ma chambre était éclairée par la lumière de la salle de bain et Drago se tenait debout près de la porte. Il sortait visiblement de la douche à en juger par ses cheveux mouillés et la serviette qu'il portait sur ses hanches.<br>- La lumière, grognai-je avant de me tourner dans mon lit, pour ne plus le voir.  
>Drago nous plongea de nouveau dans la pénombre mais je n'entendis pas la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Non. Au lieu de ça je sentis qu'il se glissait dans mon lit. Je devais certainement rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement. On m'avait toujours dit que la principale caractéristique des rêves était qu'on était incapable de se souvenir de comment on était arrivé là. Cependant, la journée que je venais de passer était on ne peut plus claire dans ma tête, ainsi que celle d'hier et celle d'avant-hier. Je sentis les bras de Drago m'encercler la taille et je me redressai brutalement en allumant ma lampe de chevet<br>- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Lui lançai-je d'une voix froide.  
>Il paru surpris et pour la première fois il ne sembla pas savoir quoi dire.<br>- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va coucher ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Insistai-je.  
>- Bah...<br>J'écarquillai les yeux, choquée.  
>- Tu m'as embrassé, expliqua-t-il alors mal à l'aise, et tu t'es laissée faire tout à l'heure quand on était derrière la porte... J'ai cru que...<br>- Que quoi ? Que j'allais coucher avec toi ? Non mais cela ne va pas bien hein ! Mais tu es nu ?! M'écriai-je en voyant la serviette, que portait Drago quelques instants auparavant, par terre au pied de mon lit.  
>- Non mais c'est toi qui ne va pas bien Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour.<br>Il se leva du lit, récupéra sa serviette de bain et la noua autour de sa taille.  
>- C'est toi qui es venu m'embrasser quand j'étais avec Daphné et tu as presque répondu à mes avances dans le salon derrière la porte ! Enfin je veux dire que tu ne m'as pas repoussé ! Qui ne dit mot consent ! Alors excuse-moi d'avoir cru que tu voulais plus ! Non mais c'est dingue d'avoir un comportement pareil et le pire c'est que c'est toi qui fais la fille outrée.<br>- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé, j'ai rapidement posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour éviter d'avoir Daphné dans les pates, répliquai-je. Je te signale qu'on a assez de soucis comme ça, pas besoin d'ajouter une fille folle de toi dans l'équation. Tu ne m'attires pas et je ne coucherais pas avec toi Drago, jamais.  
>- Et ce qu'il s'est passé derrière la porte ? Insista-t-il. Tu vas me dire que c'était pour ne pas signaler notre position à Pansy et Blaise ? Si tu n'avais pas aimé notre contact tu te serais dégagée de mon emprise, même si mes amis avaient du te voir et te tirer dessus. Tu as une réponse à ça ? Hein ?<br>- Ecoute ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, tu ne m'intéresses pas Drago. C'est d'ailleurs très bien que nous ayons éclaircis le sujet, mais maintenant la discussion est close. J'aimerais dormir, ajoutai-je en éteignant ma lampe de chevet.  
>- Je te ferais remarquer Hermione que tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite. C'est toi qui a commencé et après tu fais la fille qui me rembarre. On ne rembarre pas Drago Malefoy, et cela vaut dans les deux mondes. Je sais que tu vas le regretter, parce que la vérité c'est que tu as adoré ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, mais que tu as bien trop peur de l'avouer. Si tu n'avais pas envie de coucher avec moi je pouvais le comprendre, surtout que tu es vierge il me semble, j'aurais donc d'autant plus compris. Mais ne fait pas comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre nous aujourd'hui et ne mets surtout pas ça sur le compte de l'alcool !<br>La porte claqua et je n'entendis plus rien mis à part mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Étais-je vraiment ce genre de fille ? Le genre de fille qui lui avait laissé croire qu'il pourrait avoir plus ? Visiblement oui. Bien sûr que je le trouvais attirant, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, mais il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes que ça. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à craquer uniquement pour une question de physique.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain et que je descendis au rez-de-chaussée tout avait été remis en ordre. Surement, l'elfe pendant la nuit. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de notre soirée de Noël même si elle restait marquée dans mon esprit. On disait que la nuit portait conseil, mais c'était faux, j'étais toujours aussi mal en rejoignant la cuisine. Drago avait raison, tout ce qui était arrivé hier était ma faute et je n'osais imaginer la réaction de mes vrais amis s'ils m'avaient vu avec Drago derrière cette porte. J'avais terriblement honte, mais tout allait finir par rentrer dans l'ordre. Cependant, une de ses phrases ne cessait de raisonner dans ma tête. « Je sais que tu vas le regretter, parce que la vérité c'est que tu as adoré ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, mais que tu as bien trop peur de l'avouer ». Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il avait dit ? Pire, est-ce que je pensais qu'il avait raison ?  
>- Salut.<br>Drago entra dans la cuisine les yeux gonflés par la fatigue et s'assit sur l'une des chaises hautes en demandant, de mauvaise humeur, à son elfe de lui servir à manger. Je m'approchai timidement et pris place à côté de lui d'un air hésitant. Il se tourna vers moi pour m'observer. Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie mais je ne détournai pas le regard, je cherchai un moyen de m'excuser, car après tout, Drago n'avait rien fait de réellement mal. C'était moi qui lui avait croire qu'il pourrait un jour y avoir quelque chose entre nous.  
>- Arrête de te torturer, finit-il par dire en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Quoi ? Demandai-je surprise  
>- On dirait que tu portes tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Ce n'est pas grave ce qui est arrivé hier. Tu t'en veux, je m'en veux, c'est bon, on s'est mal compris. On ne va pas en faire toute une citrouille, ajouta-t-il en m'adressant un début de sourire.<br>Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point je lui en étais reconnaissante. J'étais si soulagée que je finis par lui sourire à mon tour et Dobby déposa deux assiettes pleines face à nous.

Nous passâmes presque la journée à traînasser chez lui, sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit. C'était sans doute dû à la fatigue de notre soirée de la veille mais aussi parce qu'un malaise persistait entre nous malgré tout. Du moins c'est ce que je crus jusqu'à seize heures. Heure où Drago vint me rejoindre dans la bibliothèque. J'étais en train de lire la biographie d'un maître des potions quand Drago me rappela que c'était l'heure du quidditch et que j'avais déjà fait sauter l'entrainement d'hier. Il n'y avait donc aucun malaise de son côté à lui visiblement. Drago était fascinant à ce sujet, c'était comme si ses sentiments passaient du coq à l'âne, comme si il oubliait, comme si il pouvait ressentir une grande tristesse et exploser d'un rire franc une demi-heure après.  
>- Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible d'être entêté comme ça, lui lançai-je en posant le livre sur mes genoux.<br>- C'est pour toi que je fais ça, tu ne serais pas contente de montrer aux vrais Harry et Ron que tu sais voler sur un ballais, que tu sais même très bien voler.  
>- Tous le monde s'en fiche à part toi, lui fis-je remarquer.<br>- Allez debout Hermione, insista-t-il en récupérant le livre que j'avais posé sur mes genoux.  
>Il le rangea sur une étagère au hasard et me tendit sa main. J'étais toujours assise sur le fauteuil et fixai son bras tendu vers moi avec hésitation.<br>- Ce n'est qu'une main que je te tends Hermione, me fit-il remarquer d'un air mi-moqueur mi-agacé, à moins que cela représente plus pour toi...  
>J'attrapai aussitôt sa main et il me hissa à sa hauteur. Sa main ne représentait absolument rien.<p>

Au cours de l'entrainement je parvins à m'élever plus haut que la dernière fois, comme chaque nouveau jour d'ailleurs. Je devais bien avouer que Drago était un bon professeur qui savait me motiver. Il avait touché le point qu'il fallait en me disant que mes amis seraient fiers de voir que je pouvais m'élever sur un ballais, même si j'avais affirmé le contraire dans la bibliothèque. J'avais tellement hâte de retrouver notre monde, que c'était une manière pour moi de me fixer un objectif, de me motiver. C'était comme si je m'attendais à ce que la solution pour retrouver notre monde tombe du ciel, lorsque j'arriverais vraiment à voler sans la moindre peur. C'était dénué de toute logique, j'en avais bien conscience et pourtant, dans un petit coin de ma tête, cette idée persistait. Lorsque je réussirais ce pour quoi Drago m'entrait, je retrouverais mon monde, j'en étais certaine et Harry et Ron seraient plus qu'impressionner de me voir faire tout ça.  
>- Voilà comme ça ! S'exclama soudain Drago d'un air enjoué. C'est exactement cette posture qu'il faut avoir.<br>Je descendis aussitôt au sol pour le rejoindre. Il attrapa le ballais que je lui tendais et m'adressa un regard fier.  
>- Ta posture était parfaite, tu étais détendu et souple. Tu as eu le déclic ça y est !<br>Je ne répondis pas.  
>- Rassure-moi, tu en as conscience ? Enfin je veux dire, tu la sentis ? Insista-t-il.<br>- Je ne suis pas sûr.  
>- Mais à quoi tu penses quand tu voles ! S'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Je pensais à Harry et Ron. Les vrais Harry et Ron, et...  
>- Le cour de tes pensées de m'intéresse pas, me coupa-t-il aussitôt. C'est une manière de parler quand je te dis « à quoi tu pense ». Essaye de te concentrer comme ...<br>Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il me fixait toujours, mais il semblait également emprunt à une grande réflexion.  
>- C'est ça en fait, lâcha-t-il d'un air stupéfait. Moi, quand je vole je pense à mon ballais, au vent, au quidditch, à la vitesse... Toi, il faut que tu penses à autre chose pour ne plus avoir peur, il faut que tu oublies que tu es en l'air ! C'est ce qu'il s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais à tes amis et tu a complètement oublié où tu étais ?<br>- Oui, je crois.  
>- C'est parfait ! Il faut que tu ais des pensées heureuses, il ne faut pas que tu penses au désagrément que tu ressens en volant. Allez remonte !<br>- Ca fait une heure que je vole et je suis gelée Drago, lui signalai-je en reculant d'un pas alors qu'il me tendait de nouveau son ballais.  
>- Arrête de faire la chochotte !<br>- Il fait beaucoup plus froid en l'air je te ferais remarquer et il y a du vent. Nous sommes au mois de décembre ! D'ailleurs je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder à neiger, regarde le ciel !  
>Drago soupira, mais il dû juger que nous avions tout de même bien avancé aujourd'hui, car il hocha la tête et me fit signe de rentrer dans le manoir. Je filai aussitôt sous la douche pour me réchauffer et être au calme, mais Drago en avait décidé autrement. Il me parlait à travers la porte de la salle de bain, en hurlant à cause de l'eau qui coulait.<br>- LA SOUPLESSE DE TES BRAS ETAIT PARFAITE ! TU NE T'EN AIS PAS RENDU COMPTE MAIS MOI OUI, ET...  
>J'avais envie de lui hurler de me laisser tranquil, mais je me retins. Drago continua son monologue concernant ma technique de vol et mes progrès pendant près de dix minutes. Il admit même que je serais bien meilleure lorsque la température serait plus clémente, car il était selon lui difficile d'apprendre dans ces conditions. Il était certain que je ne voyais pas comment ça pouvait être pire. Subitement, mais à mon grand soulagement, je n'entendis plus Drago. Il avait d'un instant à l'autre arrêté de parler. Je reposai la brosse à cheveux sur le lavabo et tendis l'oreille en direction de la chambre de Drago. Je finis même par me coller à sa porte, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit.<br>- Le son mélodieux de ma voix te manque ? Ricana Drago qui était passé par ma chambre.  
>Je me retournai aussitôt vers lui d'un air sévère.<br>- Et si j'avais été nue !  
>- Eh bien j'aurais fais comme si je n'avais rien vu et je serais retourné en silence dans ma chambre. Tu as une idée pour ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Enchaina-t-il presque aussitôt en s'essayant sur l'un des meubles de la salle de bain. On n'a rien fait d'intéressant à par le quidditch. Il est déjà dix-huit heures non d'une citrouille !<br>- Tu es hyperactif ? Demandai-je d'un ton sérieux.  
>- Pardon ?<br>- Rien c'est une maladie moldu, répondis-je en faisant un geste de la main signifiant que ce n'était pas important.  
>- J'ai besoin que tu répondes franchement, tu m'aimes bien ? Réponse 1 : oui. Réponse 2 : non<br>A quoi jouait-il encore ? Mais surtout, quelle réponse m'attirerait le moins d'ennui ? Certainement la réponse 1 : oui. Par contre la réponse 2 : non, me permettrait d'avoir un peu de tranquillité.  
>- Réponse 1, cédai-je.<br>Car c'était ce que je pensais, j'avais opté pour la vérité et de toute façon Drago savait très bien que je l'appréciais un minimum.  
>- Cool. Tu veux que je réponde à la question moi aussi ?<br>Je levai les yeux au ciel en récupérant la brosse pour me démêler les cheveux.  
>- Réponse 1 également, poursuivi-t-il sans se préoccuper de mon silence. Maintenant, j'ai une seconde question.<br>Je levai légèrement les yeux vers lui pour l'observer à travers le miroir, sans pour autant arrêter de martyriser mes cheveux.  
>- Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours bien lorsqu'on retrouvera notre monde ?<br>Ma main se stoppa au beau milieu d'un nœud et j'eus malgré moi un regard fuyant.  
>- Alors ? Insista-t-il.<br>- La réponse t'importe tant que ça ? Demandai-je.  
>- Bon c'était visiblement le mauvais moment, déclara-t-il en descendant du meuble près de la douche. Tu seras peut-être prête à y répondre plus tard.<br>Il fit mine de quitter la salle de bain, mais je l'arrêtai en l'interpelant. Je tenais enfin ma chance d'avoir MES réponses.  
>- Je répondrais à ta question si tu réponds aux miennes.<br>Un sourire amusé étira son visage.  
>- Non, c'est donnant donnant, répondit-il alors. Je répondrais à une seule de tes questions puisque je ne t'en pose qu'une.<br>- Disons, deux questions chacun, proposai-je le cœur battant. Et c'est toi qui réponds à mes questions en premier.  
>- Marché conclu !<br>Au lieu de se rasseoir sur le meuble qu'il venait de quitter, il pointa sa baguette sur moi en prononçant un sort que je ne compris pas.  
>- Arrête de te faire du mal, tu n'as besoin que d'une formule pour démêler tes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être ... Moldue !<br>Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, non. Il avait même plutôt dit ça d'une manière sympathique, avant de quitter la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il attendit patiemment que je me sèche les cheveux et lorsque je le rejoins, il était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit.  
>- Vas-y pose tes questions, déclara-t-il d'un air théâtral, je suis prêt.<br>J'aurais eu envie de rire, si le sujet de mes questions n'avaient pas été aussi sérieux. Je pris place sur l'un des fauteuils en face de son lit et il planta son regard dans le mien.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous la trappe de ton salon ?<br>Drago sembla aussitôt se crisper, il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce que je lui demande ce genre de chose.  
>- Tu n'as rien d'autre à me demander ? Siffla-t-il de mauvaise humeur.<br>Je me contentai de rester silencieuse.  
>- Moi je te pose des questions simples, sans incidences, sans danger. Et toi...<br>- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Le coupai-je.  
>- Je devrais ? Demanda-t-il en adoptant un air sombre. On se connait depuis à peine deux mois. Comment voudrais-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que ce n'est pas réciproque. Et même si ça l'était, on ne s'est pas compris, je ne pensais pas que tu poserais ce genre de question. Le marché ne tient plus, dit-il en se levant subitement du lit.<br>Je me précipitai vers lui pour lui attraper le bras avec douceur. Drago ne se dégagea pas du contact mais plongea son regard dans le mien. Il semblait furieux, mais je crus néanmoins déceler quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux. Quelque chose comme de l'espoir, comme s'il me demandait d'insister, de persévérer.  
>- On recommence, c'est toi qui pose ta question en premier.<br>Je faisais à présent un grand pas vers lui. Je lui donnais l'occastion de me demander n'importe quoi, je voulais qu'on se fasse confiance, car après tout, je voulais que Drago rejoigne l'ordre lorsque l'on retrouverait notre vrai monde. Je savais que c'était possible, mais pour cela il fallait qu'il me fasse confiance et donc que moi je lui fasse confiance.  
>- D'accord, répondit-il finalement. Répond à ma deuxième question alors.<br>Je me rassis sur le fauteuil que j'avais quitté quelques instants plus tôt et attendis. Drago ne retourna pas sur son lit, mais pris place sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il était trop près car mon épaule le touchait, mais je n'en fis rien. Je devais avoir des réponses coute que coute.  
>- Bon alors ? Tu la poses ta question ?<br>- Je te l'ai posé tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain, répondit-il vivement. Je voudrais savoir si tu m'aimeras toujours bien lorsqu'on retrouva notre monde.  
>Il aurait pu me poser n'importe quelle question sur l'ordre du Phoenix, sur Harry, sur nos plans contre Voldemort, mais non. Il me demandait mon avis sur sa personne. Etait-il aussi narcissique que ça ?<br>- Tu trouves peut-être que ma question est stupide, mais moi, cela m'intéresse autant que ma trappe semble t'intéresser, me lança-t-il froidement.  
>- A l'instant où nous retrouverons notre monde, rien n'aura changé, expliquai-je. Je t'apprécie et ce sera toujours le cas, car qu'on soit ici ou là-bas, tu restes la même personne au fond de toi. Par contre, je finirais par de détester de nouveau.<br>Je vis le poing de Drago se resserrer près de moi.  
>- Je te détesterais de nouveau parce que tu m'y obligeras, continuai-je. Tu reprendras le chemin menant à Voldemort et tout espoir d'amitié entre nous disparaitra à ce moment là. Tu te rappelleras que je suis une enfant de moldu et que tu es un sang pur. Tu te souviendras que ton camp tue les personnes comme moi et tu finiras certainement par en tuer toi-même. J'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas contre moi que tu lèveras ta baguette.<br>Lorsque j'eus finis, je levai les yeux vers Drago. Il me regardait également.  
>- Je ne tuerais pas Hermione, je ne lèverais jamais ma baguette sur toi.<br>- Ta famille, tes amis, ou ton camp le fera. Même si tu ne me fais rien, je ne pourrais pas continuer à t'apprécier alors que tu t'en prendras à des personnes comme moi.  
>- Tu sais que la seule alternative est que je meure ? Insista-t-il d'une voix tremblante.<br>J'aurais pu le contredire, lui dire que l'ordre pouvait l'accepter, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, c'était loin d'être le bon moment.  
>- Je peux poser ma question à présent ? Demandai-je.<br>Drago hocha la tête comme seule réponse.  
>- Qu'y a-t-il sous ta trappe ?<br>- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama-t-il en s'écartant du fauteuil. Je t'ai tendue une immense perche tout à l'heure pour que tu ne me reposes pas cette question et tu recommences ! Tu me fais halluciner !  
>Son regard était redevenu sombre tandis que je me levai à mon tour du fauteuil pour me poster face à lui.<br>- Je ne veux que ton bien Drago, dis-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son avant bras.  
>Il eu un reniflement dédaigneux et tourna la tête sur le côté.<br>- Je te promets que ce qu'on se dit ici, reste ici, insistai-je.  
>Je fis descendre ma main jusqu'à son poignet et le serrai. Son visage s'éleva cette fois-ci en direction du plafond et il semblait atrocement souffrir. Mais que pouvait-il y avoir de si horrible sous cette trappe ? Je sentis le bras de Drago bouger et je fis glisser mes doigts entre les seins pour le maintenir dans sa position.<br>- Si nous retrouvons un jour notre monde...  
>- Nous le retrouverons Drago, dis-je.<br>- Eh bien quand nous le retrouverons, la première chose que je ferais ce sera de détruire ce qu'il y a sous cette trappe, je te le promets.  
>Je sentis mon cœur battra à tout rompre, mais de quoi parlait-il ?! Soudain, sa main, que je tenais dans la mienne, resserra notre étreinte.<br>- Suis-moi.  
>Il me tira à l'extérieur de sa chambre, dans le couloir, puis à l'étage inférieur. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, il fit léviter l'immense tapis pour laisser apparaitre la trappe, sans pour autant me lâcher la main. Il l'ouvrit, toujours à l'aide de sa baguette magique, laissant apparaitre un petit escalier qui descendait tout droit. Drago m'entraina avec lui et nous éclaira à l'aide d'un lumos. Il faisait froid et humide et lorsque nous fûmes descendus tout en bas, j'attrapai également ma baguette pour éclairer la pièce. Elle était grande et vide, ce qui m'intrigua. J'adressai un regard interrogateur à Drago et je sentis sa main que je tenais dans la mienne devenir moite.<br>- Il n'y a rien, parce que dans ce monde il n'y a pas de guerre. Dans notre vrai monde, mon père a toujours caché des livres et des objets relatifs à la magie noire, mais cette année quelque chose de plus y était. Quelque chose qui ne marche pas encore, mais qui finira tôt au tard par fonctionner. Un sentiment de peur s'empara de moi et je ne savais pas exactement à quoi cela était dû. A l'ambiance glauque de la pièce vide ? Au fait d'y être avec Drago Malefoy ? Au fait d'apprendre la vérité ? J'entrepris de reculer discrètement en direction des escaliers, mais je ne dus pas avoir l'air si discrète que ça car Drago tira sur ma main pour me faire revenir à ma place initiale.  
>- N'ai pas peur, dit-il d'une voix cependant dur. Cette année, mon père et d'autres mangemorts ont entrepris de construire une machine, une machine permettant de détecter des personnes. Elle n'est pas au point, mais elle finira par l'être. Cette machine permet de détecter tout les sorciers descendant de moldus. La machine aura plusieurs degrés de sensibilité. Dans un premier temps elle ne détectera que les sorciers dont les parents sont tous les deux des moldus, mais plus tard... Quand tous ceux-là auront été éliminés, les sang-mêlé seront aussi amenés à disparaitre.<br>- Mon dieu ! M'exclamai-je horrifiée en plaquant une main contre ma bouche.  
>Drago lâcha ma main et s'assis sur les marches de l'escalier en pierre.<br>- Je détruirai la machine Hermione. Je te promets que je le ferais si nous retrouverons notre monde.


	17. Chapitre 17 : La mission de Drago

**Alors au départ je ne voulais pas tout de suite mettre en ligne ce chapitre. Je voulais attendre d'avoir plus d'avis et donc de commentaire. Et en fait, je me suis dis que c'était stupide et que mettre en ligne le chapitre 17 était une belle façon de remercier les trois personnes qui m'ont déjà laissé un commentaire :)**

**Donc merci à **Triskelle sparrow , Prismiria , virginie01 ! **Merci beaucoup ! Et bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 17 : La mission de Drago**

J'étais incapable de m'endormir, véritablement incapable après ce que m'avait dit Drago. Certes cette machine était effroyable, mais ce n'était pas la chose plus importante à cet instant. Après tout, Drago aurait juste pu me dire que cette cave renfermait des choses relatives à la magie noire et cela n'aurait pas été un mensonge. Il n'était pas obligé de me parler de la machine, je ne l'aurais jamais su après tout. Mais non, il avait fait le choix de m'en parler, il avait fait le choix de m'avouer la vérité. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était à présent impliqué dans l'ordre du Poenix. Qu'il en ait conscience ou non, il nous avait rejoins d'une certaine manière. Drago Malefoy était avec nous et le plus dure à présent allait être de lui faire admettre. Mais j'allais me battre pour ça, il était le héro dont nous avions besoin.

Drago n'était pas sortis de sa chambre de la matinée. Vers onze heures trente je décidai d'aller frapper à sa porte de salle de bain. Il devait s'en vouloir pour hier, il devait s'en vouloir de m'avoir raconté ce qu'il savait sur la machine, il devait avoir l'impression d'avoir trahit sa famille et son camp. C'était une bonne chose en réalité, mais je comprenais qu'il puisse pour le moment avoir du mal à ne pas se le reprocher. Cependant, quand Drago m'autorisa à entrer, il ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde. Il était au contraire assis à son bureau et travaillait sur un devoir de métamorphose que nous avions à rendre pour la rentrée.  
>- Tu l'as finis toi ? Me demanda-t-il.<br>Fidèle à lui-même, il faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé hier, ou du moins, comme si cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à ses yeux.  
>- Oui, je l'ai fais le premier soir, répondis-je alors.<br>- Mais t'es sérieuse ! Tu n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour le premier soir des vacances ? Insista-t-il amusé. Au fait, je te signale que Ginny a précisé que l'Hermione de se monde était beaucoup plus soigneuse quant à son apparence, ajouta-t-il en me toisant d'un air moqueur.  
>- Je ferais un effort quand on rentrera à Poudlard, personne ne me voit ici.<br>- Moi je te vois.  
>- Mon allure te dérange ? Lui lançai-je agacée.<br>- Non tu es déjà belle, mais tu pourrais l'être encore plus.  
>Il fit pivoter son fauteuil de nouveau face à son bureau et fit mine de se concentrer de nouveau sur son parchemin. Je savais qu'il essayait de me mettre mal à l'aise, il l'avait toujours fait depuis sa première année. Cependant, cette fois-ci il ne s'agissait pas de moqueries ou d'insultes, et aujourd'hui, notre relation me permettait de contre-attaquer, car nous étions bien conscients que nous nous appréciions.<br>- Peut-être que voir un médicomage-psy te ferait le plus grand bien, dis-je d'une voix faussement inquiète. Tu sais avec tes problèmes de...  
>Il se retourna aussitôt dans ma direction, voyant que je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase.<br>- Mes problèmes de quoi ?  
>- Pour que tu ais eu l'idée de te glisser nu dans mon lit avant-hier, tu devais sacrément être en manque.<br>- Granger contre-attaque ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi .T'es pas si chiante que ça finalement.  
>« Granger ». Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça, deux mois plus exactement. Cela sonnait atrocement faux maintenant que nous étions amis.<br>- Je te signale que je ne suis pas absolument pas en manque, ajouta-t-il. Si ca avait été le cas, j'aurais réglé le problème sans aucune difficulté.  
>- Ah oui ? Demandai-je amusée. Alors pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé dans mon lit ? Et ne me fais pas croire que c'était l'alcool !<br>- Parce que j'avais envie de toi, répondit-il d'un regard pénétrant.  
>Trop tard, il avait réussit. J'étais affreusement mal à l'aise et le pire c'était que je l'avais cherché. Il fallait que je m'en sorte, je ne pouvais pas le laisser gagner, il ne fallait surtout pas que je lui montre que j'étais embarrassée. Cependant, avant que je n'ai pus répondre, Drago me devança.<br>- On en reparle tout à l'heure si tu veux, mais j'aimerais finir ma dissertation pour l'instant.  
>Il avait dit ça d'un ton à la fois sérieux et désolé, mais je pouvais presque l'entendre rire. Il m'avait coupé dans ma lancé, il avait fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas lui répondre. Cela m'exaspérait au plus au point, parce que dans le fond je lui en étais reconnaissante, car je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'aurais pu lui répliquer.<p>

Lorsque Drago descendit en bas pour le déjeuner, il avait son parchemin de métamorphose entre les mains. Il le posa dans mon assiette vide et alla s'asseoir en face de moi.  
>- Tu veux que je corrige ton devoir qui mérite un T ? Demandai-je d'une voix moqueuse.<br>- Exactement.  
>Je haussai les sourcils d'étonnement.<br>- Le Drago et l'Hermione de ce monde avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble, expliqua-t-il.  
>- Ginny n'a rien marqué de tel dans sa lettre, dis-je en me levant tout de même de table dans le but d'aller la chercher dans ma chambre.<br>- Stop ! S'exclama Drago. Je ne le sais pas de Ginny. Ce sont les serpentards qui m'ont dit que je travaillais avec toi.  
>- Oui eh bien ils ne sont pas là pour le vérifier, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux que je lise ton devoir.<br>Drago soupira d'exaspération.  
>- Bon d'accord, je veux que tu le lises pour savoir ce que tu penses de mon travail. Il n'y avait pas d'arrières pensées Hermione. Je sais que tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, donc j'aimerais avoir ton avis, dit-il d'un air presque gêné.<br>Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire de fierté. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Drago Malefoy me ferait un tel compliment, je l'aurais traité de fou, même avec le Drago que je connaissais depuis deux mois.  
>- Très bien, répondis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Je regarderais ça après le déjeuner.<br>Drago explosa soudain de rire, effrayant Dobby qui fit tomber le plat principal par terre. En temps normal je me serais précipitée pour aider l'elfe, mais la réaction de Drago m'intriguait trop. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur ce qui le fit redoubler de rire.  
>- Donc tu penses vraiment être la meilleure élève de Poudlard ? Me lança-t-il en m'adressant un sourire moqueur.<br>- C'est toi qui as dit que ...  
>- Mais tu ne m'as pas contredit, me coupa-t-il.<br>- Je t'ai juste répondu que je lirais ton devoir.  
>- Tu as souris ! Tu avais l'air très très contente.<br>- Et toi qu'est ce que tu répondrais, si je te disais que tu étais le meilleur joueur de quidditch ?  
>- Je te dirais que je le sais déjà, répondit-il d'un sourire victorieux.<br>- Ce que tu peux être arrogant  
>- Je ne suis pas arrogant, je reconnais juste les faits.<br>- Tu ne peux pas être meilleur qu'Harry. Il est rentré dans l'équipe de quidditch en première année, lui signalai-je d'un air satisfait alors que son visage se décomposait.  
>- Bon tu te dépêches ! Cria-t-il à Dobby qui tentait tant bien que mal de ramasser la nourriture qui était restée dans le plat et qui pouvait encore être sauvée.<br>J'allais dire à Drago de se calmer et de ne pas s'en prendre à son elfe parce qu'il était vexé, mais je sentis quelque chose glisser lentement le long de ma cheville. J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds que je tournai presque aussitôt vers Drago qui me fixait.  
>- C'est bon tu es calmée ? JE suis le meilleur au quidditch. C'est fou cette technique, ajouta-t-il comme s'il venait de trouver le saint grâle. Avant-hier derrière la porte, je ne t'entendais plus et là c'est pareil. Fascinant.<br>Je repoussai brutalement son pied de ma jambe.  
>- Par contre je dois avouer que ça n'a pas marché le soir dans le lit. C'est parce que c'était une approche trop directe ?<br>Il avait posé sa question comme s'il s'intéressait vraiment à la réponse. Drago avait du être acteur dans une autre vie, dans une vie de moldu, ce n'était pas possible autrement.  
>- Arrête des suppositions complètement déplacées.<br>- Oh ca va, on sort ensemble.  
>- On ne sort ...<br>Je fus coupée dans mon élan par un douloureux coup de pied que je reçu en plein dans le genou. Alors que j'adressai un regard furieux à Drago, celui-ci me désigna Dobby d'un discret signe de tête. Il plaisantait ? Il n'allait pas se servir de ce stupide elfe pour me faire taire ? Cependant, Dobby nous lançait un regard septique.  
>- Bon allez, un bisou pour se réconcilier ? Proposa Drago d'une voix douce.<br>- On verra après le repas si tu le mérites, répliquai-je en tentant de sourire.  
>- Tu peux faire mieux que ça non ?<br>- Mieux que quoi ?  
>Drago se pencha au dessus de la table pour sa rapprocher de moi.<br>- Je crois que l'elfe a des soupçons, me chuchota-t-il d'un faux être embêté.  
>Il sa rassit presque aussitôt sur sa chaise et se tourna vers l'elfe.<br>- Disparais. Hermione et moi avons besoin d'intimité si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il en jouant des sourcils.  
>Dobby ne se fit pas prier et transplana aussitôt.<br>- T'es vraiment en manque en fait, lui fis-je remarquer.  
>- Oui j'avoue.<br>- Eh bien trouve-toi une fille ! Mais pas une fille qui pourrait mettre en danger la relation des vrais Drago et Hermione. Prends une moldue, comme ça personne n'en saura jamais rien. Et ne me dis pas que les moldus te dégoutent ça risque de m'énerver.  
>- Elles ne me dégoutent pas. Le problème en fait, c'est que c'est avec toi que je veux coucher.<br>- Drago, grondai-je.  
>- Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais ça ne se contrôle pas. Tu es là à gesticuler devant moi, à rire, à sourire, à parler et ce, depuis deux mois. Si tu savais comme je me suis retenu hier pour ne pas venir au beau milieu de la nuit dans ta chambre ! Et avant-hier derrière la porte, s'il n'y avait pas eu ces idiots de Blaise et Pansy dans le salon, je crois que je t'aurais pris contre le mur. Je n'aurais jamais eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'à un lit ou même un canapé.<br>Drago s'était levé de sa chaise tandis que je restai totalement immobile sur la mienne, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit.  
>- Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est à cause de toi ! Fit-il d'un air désespéré. C'est toi qui m'as embrassé devant Daphné. Oui, je sais, « tu as juste déposé tes lèvres sur les miennes », mais c'était suffisant. Ca fait deux nuits que je rêve de toi, que je t'embrasse et que je couche avec toi, c'est insupportable. Et en plus tu me parles du fait que je suis en manque !<br>Il avait fait le tour de la table, s'était posté debout derrière moi et venait de poser ses mains sur mes épaules.  
>- Tu vois, là je me retiens. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas par quel moyen je parviens à m'empêcher de t'arracher ton pull. C'est de la torture. Le pire, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de mon oreille, c'est que je vois ta main entrain de se crisper sur ta cuisse. J'ai tellement envie de toi Hermione, chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. J'ai tellement envie de te donner du plaisir, j'ai tellement envie de te voir ...<br>Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ses mains glissèrent lentement le long de mes bras. Je me dégageai brusquement de son contact et transplanai.

Je ne sus que cela avait marché que lorsque je me retrouvai derrière le grand portail de la propriété des Malefoy. Visiblement, l'Hermione de ce monde en avait l'autorisation. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point elle appartenait déjà à la famille Malefoy.  
>- Ne pars pas.<br>Drago venait d'apparaître à côté de moi. Il se tordait nerveusement les mains tout en m'adressant un regard hésitant.  
>- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je crois que je deviens fou... Je suis désolé Hermione. Cela ne se reproduira pas.<br>- Je ne suis pas une fille avec qui tu peux coucher comme ça Drago ! Si encore tu m'avais dis que je te plaisais pour autre chose que mon apparence, je ne l'aurais pas aussi mal pris, mais là tu dépasses les bornes ! Je ne suis donc que ça pour toi ? Une fille que tu désires et point barre ? Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces greluches avec qui tu couches !  
>- Il n'y en a pas autant que tu penses, marmonna-t-il. Reste s'il te plait, je sais que tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles. Je n'ai que toi ici et je ne veux pas tout gâcher. On s'entend bien en réalité... Effaçons tout s'il te plait.<br>Drago semblait réellement sincère et c'était bien la première fois de ma vie que je le voyais dans une telle situation de faiblesse.  
>- A une condition, déclarai-je d'un ton dur.<br>- Tout ce que tu veux !  
>- Tu vas répondre à la deuxième question que je ne t'ai pas posé hier soir.<br>Drago acquiesça aussitôt d'un signe de tête et nous rentrâmes dans son imposant manoir.

Je m'étais assise sur un canapé du salon, tandis que Drago était resté debout près de la grande cheminé. Il semblait nerveux et il y avait de quoi l'être.  
>- Je veux savoir qu'elle est la mission que Voldemort t'a confiée dans notre vrai monde. Tu m'as avoué le mois dernier qu'il t'avait demandé de faire quelque chose, alors ne nie pas.<br>Un masque d'horreur se dessina sur le visage de Drago. Je crus même voir ses mains trembler.  
>- Si je te le dis je vais me faire tuer. Pire, mes parents seront tués. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Je ne peux pas.<br>Il se prit le visage entre les mains dans un gémissement de souffrance.  
>- Je te protègerais, insistai-je. De toute façon tant que nous sommes dans ce monde nous ne risquons rien.<br>Drago s'approcha du canapé et se laissa tomber dedans juste à côté de moi. Il semblait plus qu'effrayé, et à présent qu'il était près de moi, je pus clairement voir qu'il tremblait littéralement de peur. J'eu une irrésistible envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais me retins. Après ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'entrer en contact physique avec lui. Je le vis se prendre de nouveau le visage entre les mains dans un profond soupire. Comment une simple question pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? J'en de nouveau envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer contre moi. Cependant, il se releva subitement et reprit sa place initiale près de la cheminé.  
>- Tu sais ce qu'est une armoire à disparaitre ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.<br>- Oui.  
>Cette fois-ci son regard se voulait assuré et déterminé. Il allait parler.<br>- Il y en a une chez barjow et beurk. Et devine où se trouve sa jumelle ?  
>Je restai silencieuse.<br>- A Poudlard. Dans la salle sur demande.  
>- Par Merlin ! M'exclamai-je horrifiée.<br>- Celle de Poudlard est cassée, elle ne fonctionne pas. Ma mission est de la réparer pour faire entrer des mangemorts dans l'école. Mais j'en suis bien incapable, je n'ai pas le niveau, je ne suis pas assez fort ! Je ne suis qu'en sixième année.  
>- Que se passera-t-il si tu n'y arrives pas ?<br>- Ca t'intéresse ? Me lança-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.  
>- Je t'avoue qu'il y a un mois j'aurais répondu non, mais maintenant... Bien sûr que cela m'intéresse idiot !<br>- Si j'échoue Voldemort me tuera, ainsi que mes parents.  
>- Drago... Murmurai-je la gorge nouée.<br>- Il porte très peu d'estime à ma famille depuis un certain temps. Je crois qu'il m'a de toute façon confié cette mission pour que j'échoue, pour qu'il ait une bonne raison de tous nous tuer.  
>- Ca n'arrivera pas Drago, lui assurai-je en me levant pour le rejoindre. Tu entends ? Cela n'arrivera pas ! Je te protègerais !<br>J'appuyai mes mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à me regarder.  
>- Il ne t'arrivera rien Drago ! Insistai-je.<br>- Et c'est toi qui va te dresser entre Voldemort et moi ? Me lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
>- Pas seulement moi. L'ordre du Phoenix sera là aussi.<br>- L'ordre de quoi ? Répéta-t-il.  
>Je pris un gros risque mais révélai tout ce que je savais à Drago, à propos de l'ordre. Cependant, ce n'était pas un si gros risque après ce que Drago venait de m'avouer. Dans tous les cas, nous venions chacun de dévoiler des informations capitales concernant notre camp.<br>- Que veux-tu que j'aille foutre dans l'ordre du Phoenix ! S'exclama-t-il en me repoussant rageusement. Tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu as vu la famille que j'ai ? Quel que soit mon camps je serais tué où envoyé à Azkaban !  
>- Personne ne t'enverras à Azkaban Drago, tu n'as rien fait de mal jusqu'à maintenant, à part être une personne particulièrement exécrable, dis-je en souriant.<br>Je crus que les yeux de Drago allaient sortir de leurs orbites tellement il semblait angoissé. J'avais l'impression que tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête d'après son regard fuyant et ses clignements d'yeux.  
>- Drago, insistai-je à nouveau. L'ordre te protégera ainsi que ta famille. Tu ne seras jamais envoyé à Azkaban.<br>Je voulus m'approcher de lui et finalement le serrer dans mes bras, mais il s'écarta.  
>- REGARDE ! Hurla-t-il. REGARDE !<br>Il releva aussitôt sa manche gauche et je vis l'effroyable marque des ténèbres tatouée sur sa peau. J'eus un pas de recule qui n'échappa pas à Drago.  
>- Depuis quand ? Parvins-je à demander d'une voix tremblante.<br>- Cet été. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Si j'avais refusé, je serais surement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Quelle vie puis-je mener avec ça sur le bras ? On ne me laissera jamais tranquille, on ne me permettra jamais d'oublier, ou ne serait-ce que passer à autre chose.  
>- On t'a forcé Drago ! Tu ne voulais pas de la marque. N'est-ce pas ?...<br>- Bien sûr que je n'en voulais pas. Certains comme Bellatrix arborent cette marque avec fierté, mais ce n'est que le signe de leur soumission à Voldemort. Ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte !  
>- Tu es si mature... Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et d'intelligent Drago. Si j'avais su avant...<br>- Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme. Parle-moi d'autre chose.  
>- Tu veux regarder un film ? Proposai-je d'une voix douce.<br>- Mais il y en a combien ? S'étonna-t-il.  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Des films.  
>J'eu un petit rire.<br>- Des milliers. Peut-être des millions je ne sais pas.  
>Drago complètement abasourdis, esquissa un début de sourire et je lui fis signe de me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre où se trouvait mon ordinateur.<br>Alors que nous traversions le hall d'entrée pour rejoindre l'escalier, Dobby s'interposa pour me tendre une lettre. Elle venait de Ginny.  
>- Mais il n'y a pas d'adresse, fis-je remarquer d'un air étonné. Comment est-ce que le hibou...<br>- Elle est venu la déposer elle-même, me répondit aussitôt l'elfe.  
>- Quoi ? Mais quand ?<br>- Pendant que vous vous disputiez dans le salon, marmonna-t-il d'une voix hésitante.  
>- On ne se disputait pas ! S'exclama Drago.<br>- Oui tout va bien, ajoutai-je en prenant le bras de Drago pour donner le change.  
>Ce fut donc bras dessus, bras dessous, que nous montâmes à l'étage supérieur. Drago insista pour qu'on ouvre la lettre tout de suite, mais je lui répondis que ce n'était certainement pas urgent, et que nous la lirions après le film. J'étais certaine que celui que j'allais lui proposer lui plairais. C'était une film sur des sorcières. J'avais hâte qu'il voit la fausse image qu'avaient les moldus de nous.<p> 


	18. Chapitre 18 : Les deux Ginny

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

Prismiria - Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'ils retournent à Poudlard, mais ces deux semaines de vacance étaient plus que nécessaire ;) Et merci pour tes encouragements !

Selenee - ALors non, je ne vais pas détailler les réactions de Drago pendant le film, enfin pas tant que ça, mais je pense que tu seras très contente d'avoir celles d'Hermione ;)

Comiceses - Hey c'est adorable à toi de m'avoir donné ton avis pour tous les chapitres que tu as lu ! Donc oui tu es pardonnée ! En tout cas tu vas avoir une partie des réponses concernant la lettre de Ginny ;)

scpotter - Oui voilà ahah, c'était une mise au point entre Drago et Hermione, plus au moins, parce que Drago n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire. De toute façon il en avait déjà un peu trop dit ^^

Nekozuni - Ah je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre

**Chapitre 18 : Les deux Ginny**

- Mais c'est un truc de gamin ! S'exclama Drago seulement cinq minutes après le début du film.  
>- C'est toute mon enfance, répliquai-je vexée.<br>- C'est quoi le titre déjà ? « casper et wendy » ? Mais c'est une blague...  
>- Oh Drago, s'il te plait. C'est juste pour te montrer une des manières dont les moldus nous voient.<br>- Eh bien ils nous voient comme des méchants sorciers particulièrement moches.  
>- Ce sont des sorcières, corrigeai-je.<br>- C'est pareil.  
>- Tu trouves la blonde vraiment moche ?<br>Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard entendu.  
>- Elle doit limite avoir quarante ans !<br>- Quelle mauvaise foi ! M'exclamai-je en riant.  
>Drago soupira mais n'ajouta rien. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et garda ses yeux rivés sur l'écran.<br>Nous nous étions tous les deux allongés sur mon lit et j'avais posé l'ordinateur sur mes genoux, en prenant soin de bien incliner l'écran pour que Drago puisse convenablement voir. Au bout de dix minutes, je l'entendis rire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans cette scène, c'était donc certainement par moquerie qu'il avait rit, où plutôt ricané. Cela avait beau faire presque six ans que je n'avais pas vu ce film, je le connaissais toujours pas cœur. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je ne savais pas encore que j'étais une sorcière, mais lorsque j'avais reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard je m'étais aussitôt identifiée au personnage de Wendy. Elle était une jeune, jolie et très gentille sorcière de mon âge, contrairement à ses trois tantes. Drago se mit de nouveau à rire et je sus que cette fois c'était parce que la scène l'avait vraiment fait rire. Il devait bien aimer les tantes qui n'étaient pas très gentilles et qui faisaient des blagues douteuses. Il devait se reconnaître dans le personnage, cela me fit sourire. Je tournai légèrement mes yeux vers lui, mais il ne le remarqua pas, il semblait très concentré sur l'écran. Il avait beau être imbu de sa personne, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à lui en vouloir, car il avait raison quand il disait qu'il était très beau, voir séduisant. Sa peau n'avait pas vraiment d'imperfection et ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient des traits d'ange. Oui on pouvait le comparer à un ange tant qu'il était totalement statique et silencieux, car même sans parler, ses expressions de visage en disaient long sur son caractère. Drago décroisa ses bras. Il en passa un sous sa tête et laissa l'autre tomber sur le côté, juste à côté de mon propre bras. Bizarrement ma main me paru très lourde, comme si elle n'était plus à sa place. J'eus envie de la bouger, mais je n'y parvins pas. Je voulais laisser une chance à la main Drago, lui laisser la chance d'effleurer la mienne. Cette réflexion me figea. J'avais reproché à Drago de vouloir coucher avec moi, de s'intéresser à mon physique, et voilà que maintenant j'espérais qu'il entre de nouveau en contact avec moi et tout ça parce que je venais d'admirer son visage pendant quelques secondes. Je reportai mon attention sur le film, mais ce fut tout mon corps qui me sembla cette fois-ci peser une tonne. J'avais l'impression de m'enfoncer dans mon lit. Drago avait une respiration calme et mesurée, alors que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il sentait par ailleurs très bon, c'était un mélange de parfum et de sa propre odeur. C'était un délicieux mélange. Je me rendis compte que je ne mettais moi-même jamais de parfum, je ne faisais d'ailleurs aucun réel effort pour paraitre belle ou séduisante. Comment pouvais-je l'attirer ? Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de coucher avec moi ? J'étais loin d'être à sa hauteur malheureusement. Et même si je faisais de gros effort, cela lui plairait-il ? Me trouvait-il mieux ou complètement ridicule ? Par Merlin... Etais-je vraiment en train de me demander de quelle manière je pouvais plaire à Drago ? Sa main bougea subitement. Il la porta à son visage pour se gratter l'arrière de l'oreille avant de la reposer sur le matelas. Cependant, il ne la posa pas exactement au même endroit. Peut-être étais-je folle, mais j'avais l'impression que sa main était à présent plus près de la mienne. Et puis qu'est-ce que j'avais chaud ! Je me levais brusquement pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre.  
>- Non mais ça ne va pas ! S'exclama Drago en se redressant sur un coude. Il fait – 10° dehors !<br>J'avais l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès. N'aurait-il pas pu choisir une autre position que celle d'un apollon sur une plage ?  
>- J'ai chaud... Marmonnai-je.<br>- Oui, tu n'as pas l'air bien en effet, me fit-il remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Je vais aller prendre l'air dehors, dis-je en refermant la fenêtre.<br>Il fit mine de se lever du lit pour m'accompagner mais je l'en dissuadais d'un signe de la main. J'attrapai la lettre que Ginny nous avait envoyé et sortis de la chambre.

Il ne me fallut même pas cinq minutes à mon corps pour reprendre une température normale et bientôt, je m'assis dans la cuisine en déchirant l'enveloppe de Ginny pour accéder au parchemin.  
>Je m'étais attendu à une longue lettre, mais au lieu de ça, je tombai sur une unique phrase écrite à la va vite.<br>« Il faut qu'on se voit le plus vite possible Hermione et seule à seule »  
>Il n'y avait rien d'autre, même si je tournai le parchemin pour vérifier le dos. Que se passait-il donc ? Avait-elle déjà trouvé le moyen pour nous faire retrouver notre vrai monde ? Non ca ne pouvait pas être ça, sinon elle aurait voulu que Drago le sache. Mais elle ne voulait apparemment pas que Drago connaisse l'objet de ce qu'elle voulait me dire. J'aurais pu lui envoyer ma réponse par hibou, mais je ne voulais pas perdre une seconde de plus. Il se pouvait que quelque chose de très grave se trame en ce moment même. Ce fut donc sans prévenir Drago, que je transplanai jusqu'au Terrier.<p>

Lorsque j'arrivai chez les Weasley, Ginny sortit aussitôt m'accueillir.  
>- C'est parfait nous sommes seules !<br>Seules ? C'était bien la première fois que c'était le cas au terrier. Ginny m'expliqua en vitesse que sa famille était chez les Potter et je ne posai pas davantage de question. Malgré tout, le ton de Ginny ne présageait rien de mauvais, elle semblait même plutôt de bonne humeur. Elle me fit entrer chez elle et je vis avec bonheur que rien, absolument rien n'avait changé. Elle me fit asseoir à la grande table et me servit un jus de citrouille.  
>- Tu m'as inquiété avec ta lettre, déclarai-je alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son tour.<br>- Désolée, maronna-t-elle timidement.  
>- Bon alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Demandai-je en attrapant un biscuit qu'elle me tendait. Surtout pour ne pas vouloir que Drago soit là !<br>- Parce que je veux qu'on parle de lui.  
>Je haussai les sourcils étonnés.<br>- Je suis passée chez vous à midi et j'ai surpris votre conversation, ajouta-t-elle mal à l'aise. Enfin j'ai surtout surpris le monologue de Drago. Du coup, je n'ai pas osé vous déranger...  
>Je sentis mon visage virer au rouge. J'étais terriblement mal à l'aise, si elle parlait bien de ce que je croyais.<br>- Tu sais quand il te disait qu'il voulait coucher avec toi et que...  
>- Oui oui, la coupai-je précipitamment morte de honte. Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles.<br>J'aurais voulu disparaitre sous terre.  
>- Au bout d'un moment, je n'ai plus rien entendu. Vous vous êtes embrassés ? Je te le demande parce que je suis restée quelques minutes dans le grand hall sans savoir si je devais manifester ma présence ou non... Et finalement, j'ai décidé de rapidement te rédiger cette lettre et j'ai quitté le manoir.<br>- Non on ne s'est pas embrassé, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important.  
>- Je te promets que je t'expliquerais après, mais dis-moi ce qu'il c'est passé s'il te plait.<br>- J'ai transplané en dehors de la propriété de Drago.  
>Ginny m'écoutait attentivement. A croire que ce que j'allais lui dire était d'une importance capitale.<br>- Il s'est excusé pour tout ce qu'il avait dit, continuai-je, et après nous sommes rentrés.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? Insista-t-elle.<br>- Qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris... Enfin voilà quoi.  
>- Et son état ? Dans quel état était-il ?<br>- Il semblait... Je ne sais pas, il paraissait fragile, répondis-je. Comme si il avait vraiment peur que je parte, comme s'il regrettait vraiment. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au Drago que je connaissais avant d'arriver ici. Je pense qu'il s'en voulait réellement. Il avait l'air un peu bête aussi, sans être méchante, dis-je en souriant. Ca se voyait qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer.  
>Ginny acquiesça plusieurs fois d'un hochement de tête, tout en ayant l'air concentré. Puis elle plongea son regard dans le mien et ouvrit la bouche.<br>- La seule chose qui vous différencie de l'Hermione et du Drago que je connais, est le fait que vous n'avez jamais été ensemble en première année, comme je vous l'avais dit dans la lettre. Je vais t'expliquer mon point de vu de meilleure amie. Non c'est plus qu'un point de vu, c'est presque vérifié. Drago a toujours eu du mal à montrer ses sentiments de la bonne manière. Durant leurs trois premières années à Poudlard Hermione et Drago ressemblaient presque à des meilleurs amis. Le seul détail qui faisait d'eux un couple, était les petits bisous qu'ils se faisaient de temps en temps. C'est à partir de la quatrième année que Drago s'est fait plus insistant, en tentant de toujours pousser plus loin les baisers qu'il avait avec Hermione. Je le sais, parce que ma meilleure amie m'avait fait part de ses inquiétudes. En cinquième année, Drago a fait le même cinéma, mais cette fois-ci pour coucher avec elle. Il ne lui parlait plus que de ça, tentant systématiquement de la séduire d'une manière qui ne plaisait pas à Hermione. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était avec elle que pour ça, qu'il n'y avait plus que cet acte qui l'intéressait. Nous sommes des filles, nous avons besoin d'être rassurées, de savoir que l'on nous aime et Drago ne lui avait jamais dit une seule fois en cinq ans. Tu imagines ? Hermione a faillit quitter Drago cette année là. Elle ne le sait pas, mais c'est entre grâce au coup de pied que j'ai mis au fesses de Drago, qu'ils sont restés ensemble. Moi je savais pertinemment qu'il l'aimait, je suis donc allée lui parler en tête à tête un soir pour lui dire tout ce que je pensais. Il s'y prenait affreusement mal, il ne parlait que de coucher avec elle, sans lui dire que c'était uniquement avec elle qu'il voulait que ça arrive, qu'il voulait être le seul à pouvoir lui procurer du plaisir, qu'il voulait être le seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Drago est un garçon et les garçons n'ont pas la même manière de penser que nous. Pour lui, coucher avec elle ne faisait que concrétiser une fois de plus leur amour, alors qu'Hermione ne le comprenait pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, c'est juste qu'il n'en avait même pas compris l'utilité puisqu'à son sens c'était évident.  
>- Ou veux-tu en venir ?<br>- A mon sens, c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer entre vous. J'en suis même choquée d'ailleurs. Vous vous êtes détestés pendant si longtemps, vous vous haïssiez même. Je vais peut-être avoir l'air bête de sortir cette phrase toute faite, mais je la dis quand même. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour et de toute façon je pense que tu n'as jamais vraiment laissé Drago indifférent. Je pense que l'inverse est aussi vrai. A mon avis, tu l'as toujours admiré d'une certaine manière, parce qu'il avait un sang que tu n'aurais jamais, il était amusant, beau et savait mener un groupe d'amis, enfin d'après ce que tu m'as raconté. Vous êtes les totals opposés, et vous vous êtes secrètement enviés dans votre monde depuis votre première année, même si vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte. Si vous n'êtes pas comme l'Hermione et le Drago que je connais, c'est uniquement parce que le mage noir dont vous m'avez parlé s'est interposé entre vous. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que cela ne fait que 2 mois que vous êtes ici et vous semblez ... Enfin Drago semble très attaché à toi, il pourrait presque t'aimer. J'ai conscience que ça peut paraitre totalement stupide d'après votre passé mais c'est ce que je ressens. Pour moi, venir dans mon monde était votre destin, même si cela a eu pour effet de me séparer de ma meilleure amie. Vous êtes destinés à vous aimer, comme le couple que je connais. Le seul problème à ce jour est la manière dont Drago s'y prend. Il se comporte exactement de la même manière que celui que je connais. Il ne veut pas coucher avec toi pour tirer son coup, il veut coucher avec toi parce que c'est toi ! Et si tu m'as dis la vérité quant à ce qu'il s'est passé derrière le portail, ses excuses étonnantes, sa panique... Comment dire... Le vrai Drago a eu la même réaction lorsque je l'ai pris en quatre yeux en cinquième année. Il était terrifié d'avoir pu perdre Hermione. A peine notre discussion terminée, il est allé la rejoindre pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je ne dis pas que vous en êtes actuellement là tous les deux également, mais vous marchez sur cette voie. Quelque soit le monde d'où il vient, Drago est toujours le même crétin, handicapé par le fait de pas savoir montrer convenablement ses sentiments.  
>J'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites et j'avais la gorge atrocement sèche.<br>- Je suis désolée si ça te met mal à l'aise, continua Ginny. Mais franchement, qu'est ce que tu ressens pour lui ?  
>- Je l'aime bien, parvins-je à répondre.<br>- Tu mens ! S'exclama-t-elle la mine réjouie.  
>- Bon, on s'entend très bien plutôt, mais c'est tout. On ne se connait vraiment que depuis deux mois.<br>- Oui mais vous avez passés ces deux mois ensemble. Vous n'avez pas passé une journée sans vous voir. Ca peut paraitre court deux mois, mais dans votre cas je trouve ça plutôt long. Partager un secret que tout le monde ignore vous a considérablement rapproché.  
>- Tu ne crois pas à l'amitié fille-garçons ? Lui lançai-je de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Bien sûr que si, mais pas en ce qui vous concerne. Peu importe d'où viennent les différents Drago et Hermione, ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Vous finirez ensemble, j'en suis persuadée.  
>J'allais rétorquer à Ginny qu'elle se trompait, mais elle me devança.<br>- Ose me dire qu'il ne t'attire pas !  
>- Mais...<br>- Dis-le !  
>- Il est très beau c'est sur mais...<br>- Alors ça ne sert à rien d'en parler pour l'instant, répondit Ginny d'une voix douce. Tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison mais tu n'es pas encore prête à l'admettre. C'est peut-être de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tard.  
>- De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi le sujet d'intéresse.<br>- J'aime toutes les Hermione. Les Hermione de tous les mondes confondus et je ne veux que leurs bonheurs. Et je sais que le tien passera par Drago.

Ce que m'avait dit Ginny m'avait mis dans un tel état que j'étais repartie de chez elle, sans connaître la véritable raison de sa venue au manoir Malefoy. Je ne lui avais même pas posé la question, trop inquiète par tout ce qu'elle m'avait révélé. Drago et moi ? Sérieusement ? Le pire était que la dernière phrase que m'avait lancée Ginny, avant que je transplane, résonnait encore dans ma tête.  
>« Il ne s'intéresse pas qu'à ton physique ! Il aime tout ce que tu es ! »<br>Lorsque j'arrivais au manoir Malefoy, se fut un Drago bourré qui m'accueillit.  
>- Tu étais où ? Me lança-t-il d'une voix agressive.<br>- Tu bois l'après-midi ? Bravo !  
>- Je n'ai bu qu'un verre !<br>- C'est ça... Tu ne tiens même pas debout, tu es obligé de t'appuyer contre le mur.  
>- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je boive te regarde. Tu étais où ?<br>- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.  
>- Très bien, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche.<br>Il tourna les talons et rejoignis le salon du mieux qu'il pu. Je soupirai mais le suivis tout de même après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je l'entendis hurler sur son elfe de maison et je pressai aussitôt le pas. Je vis Drago, affalé dans son canapé, son verre de whisky pur feu dans la main, en train de pointer divers endroits du salon à Dobby.  
>- Là ! Je vois de la poussière d'ici ! Tu ne sers à rien, à rien, à rien ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te donner un vêtement.<br>- Drago, grondai-je.  
>Je m'approchai de Dobby qui tremblait de peur et m'agenouillai face à lui.<br>- Que s'est-il passé ici ?  
>- Je ne savais pas où vous étiez partis... Le maître me l'a demandé mais je ne savais pas... Je ne vous ai même pas entendu sortir Mlle Granger... Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû être près de la porte. Je suis un mauvais elfe, un très mauvais elfe de maison.<br>- Pas du tout Dobby. Tu es un très bon elfe, le rassurai-je avant de me relever pour faire face à Drago.  
>Il fixait son elfe d'un œil noir<br>- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Lui lançai-je.  
>- Rien. Tout va bien. ET NETTOIE CE SALON ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau.<br>- BON ON MONTE ! M'écriai-je à mon tour en empoignant Drago par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.  
>Il ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce et mon peu de force ne m'aida pas.<br>- Essaye toujours, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.  
>- T'es vraiment stupide ! Non mais tu t'es vu ! Il est quinze heures de l'après-midi.<br>- Tu m'emmerdes. Et toi c'est pareil, lança-t-il à son elfe qui nettoyait l'un des meubles à l'aide du torchon qui lui servait de vêtement. La prochaine fois que tu ouvres la bouche sans mon autorisation...  
>- Drago, le coupai-je. Dépêche-toi de te lever !<br>- Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux.  
>Je l'empoignai de nouveau fermement par les épaules et transplanai avec lui. J'eus beaucoup de mal à la stabiliser mais nous arrivâmes en un seul morceau dans sa chambre. Cependant, après avoir fait quelques pas, Drago s'arrêta, se pencha en avant et vomit en plein milieu de sa chambre.<br>- ahhh ! Laissai-je échapper malgré moi dans une grimace de dégoût.  
>J'appelai presque aussitôt Dobby et celui-ci apparu dans la chambre.<br>- Je suis désolée d'avoir à te demander ça, mais tu peux nettoyer pendant que je m'occupe de Drago ?  
>- Oui bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.<br>- Evidemment qu'il peut, c'est son travail, lâcha Drago.  
>Il refit quelques pas et vomit de nouveau.<br>- C'est de ta faute, si on n'avait pas transplané, je ne serais pas aussi mal, me reprocha-t-il.  
>- SI TU N'AVAIS PAS BU, tu ne serais pas aussi mal, dis-je en lui attrapant doucement le bras.<br>- Lâche -moi, va lire un livre.  
>J'avais vraiment envie de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, peut-être finirait-il par s'endormir dans son vomi avec un peu de chance. Cependant, je me ré avançai vers lui pour le tenir de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il ne me repoussa pas et je l'emmenai jusqu'à la salle de bain.<br>- Prends une douche ça te fera du bien, lui conseillai-je d'une voix douce.  
>Il ne répondit pas, au lieu de ça il entreprit de s'asseoir par terre, mais je l'en empêchai.<br>- Tu pues Drago, donc tu vas prendre une douche. Une douche froide, ça te fera du bien.  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que je pus ? Tu comptais m'embrasser ?<br>Sa question me déstabilisa et la conversation que j'avais eue avec Ginny un peu plus tôt, me revint brutalement en mémoire. M'appréciait-il autant qu'elle le supposait ? Pourtant là, il semblait me détester.  
>- Tu comptais partir de toute façon. Donc tu peux y aller !<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>- Tu es partie après vingt minutes de film ! Tu es partie sans rien me dire, tu as disparu pendant plus d'une heure ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je te cherche ? Je ne savais même pas où aller ! Et puis si tu étais partie, c'était peut-être parce que tu ne voulais pas être retrouvé.<br>- Tu dis n'importe quoi Drago, je suis allée m'aérer sur le chemin de traverse.  
>- Menteuse., dit-il en roulant des yeux tout en s'asseyant par terre.<br>- Bon ca suffit maintenant !  
>Je me dirigeai vers la cabine vitrée, attrapai le pommeau de douche que je pointai sur Drago et enclenchai l'arrivée d'eau froide. Il se prit le jet en plein figure.<br>- Mais t'es complètement folle ! S'exclama-t-il en tenant vainement de se relever.  
>Je retins un rire en le voyant glisser sur le carrelage trempée.<br>- Je te signale que c'est hors de question que je nettoie ça ! C'est glacée espèce de folle, remonte la température !  
>- Je m'en fiche, Dobby est là pour tout nettoyer, lui répondis-je alors.<br>Il me regarda d'un air choqué tandis que je m'approchai de lui pour lui rincer les cheveux.  
>- Et la SALE alors ? Me lança-t-il avec un air de défis. Tu vas obliger Dobby à nettoyer tes bêtises ?<br>J'éloignai aussitôt le jet d'eau de lui.  
>- Tu connais ?<br>- Bien sur que je connais. Tout Poudlard a entendu parler de tes idioties de cinquième année.  
>- Non justement, répliquai-je. Il n'y avait pas tant de gens que ça au courant, parce que quand je commençais à expliquer ce qu'était la SALE tout le monde mettait fin à la discussion d'une manière où d'une autre.<br>- Rien d'étonnant.  
>- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire SALE ?<br>- Bah sale quoi, comme des chaussettes sales !  
>Je soupirai de déception.<br>- Société d'aide à la libération des elfes, grogna-t-il finalement. Et ferme le jet d'eau !  
>J'arrêtai aussitôt l'arrivée d'eau froide, reposai le pommeau de douche et me retournai pour fixer Drago d'un air effaré.<br>- Ne te fais pas d'idée, j'ai toujours trouvé cet idée complètement stupide. Je m'intéressais juste à ce nouveau moyen de me moquer de toi.  
>Par Merlin qu'il m'énervait ! Je me précipitai pour récupérer le pommeau de douche mais Drago qui s'était relevé, venait de récupérer ma baguette que j'avais posée près du lavabo et la pointa sur moi.<br>- Même pas en rêve ! Me menaça-t-il. Maintenant tu vas tout nettoyer.  
>Je tendis alors une main impérieuse dans sa direction, mais il cacha ma baguette derrière son dos<br>- Tu te débrouilles sans magie, comme un elfe l'aurait fait, déclara-t-il d'un sourire hypocrite.  
>- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! C'était pour ton bien cette douche, tu avais beaucoup trop bu.<br>- Oh bah oui Hermione. Heureusement que tu étais là avec ton transplanage turbulent, sinon je serais encore en train de m'amuser dans mon salon. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu reviennes, tu avais fais le choix de partir.  
>- Mais je n'étais PAS partie ! M'écriai-je. Tu as bien vu que mes affaires étaient encore dans ma chambre !<br>- Je ne me suis pas occupé de tes affaires Hermione, je n'avais pas que ça à faire.  
>- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu étais si pressé de t'enfiler des verres de Whsiky pur feu !<br>Drago ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour entrer dans sa chambre.  
>- Je vais dormir.<br>- Il est quinze heures trente, lui signalai-je.  
>- J'en ais rien à foutre ! Et nettoie-moi ce merdier avant demain.<br>Drago claqua la porte ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire trembler toute la pièce. Boire le rendait incroyablement grossier, c'était très désagréable.

« Il a eut peur Hermione, peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais le revoir, peur que tu t'en ailles pour toujours »  
>« Tu es attirée par lui, ne dis pas le contraire »<br>« S'il a bu c'est parce qu'il croyait t'avoir perdu. Certes, il a tiré des conclusions trop vite, mais il était triste »  
>« Il t'a confié sa mission, l'histoire de la machine, il te fait confiance Hermione »<br>« Avant j'aurais compris, mais maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais sérieusement lui rapprocher ? »  
>« Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu le trouves séduisant et qu'il te plait »<br>« Vie Hermione ! Vie ! Personne n'est là avec vous pour te juger. Personne ne saura ce qu'il se passe »  
>« Avoue que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que tu n'as pas passé des vacances aussi amusantes »<br>« Tu as ma bénédiction Hermione, il est celui qu'il te faut. Si nous avions su avant... »  
>« Tu avais envie de l'embrasser quand vous regardiez Capsper et Wendy, n'est-ce pas ? »<br>« Tu peux te voiler la face mais le corps ne trompe pas. Tu avais le cœur qui battait, tu avais chaud »  
>« Il t'a parlé de la SALE et tu sais pertinemment que peu de monde connait la signification de ce cigle. Lui le savait »<br>« Es-tu aussi hypocrite que ça ? Faire comme si tu ne ressentais rien pour lui ? »  
>« Qu'essayes-tu te prouver ? Pire, à qui essayes-tu le prouver ? Personne, car il n'y a que lui et toi »<br>« De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'est ce que cela te couterait de juste l'embrasser une fois ? »  
>« Drago ne s'intéresse pas qu'à ton corps, il s'intéresse à tout ce que tu es. Je sais que tu en as conscience à présent »<p>

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Ginny, ma véritable Ginny avait été avec moi cette nuit. Je me rappelais distinctement toutes les phrases qu'elle m'avait dites. Avait-elle raison ? Ginny avait toujours raison. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais Ginny avait été tellement elle-même. Je me levai de mon lit et rejoignis la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. La pièce était nickelle. J'avais attendu que Drago s'endorme pour aller récupérer ma baguette magique qu'il avait glissé sous son coussin. Puis le nettoyage fait, j'étais allée la remettre ni vu ni connu à sa place initiale. J'avais passé le reste de la journée à travailler sur un devoir de botanique, puis j'avais dîné seule. Drago ne s'était pas levé depuis. L'alcool l'avait vraiment mis dans un sale état. D'ailleurs il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit dans sa chambre. Je posai, sans bruit, mon oreille contre la porte de sa chambre et presque aussitôt, les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité. Ginny avait-elle raison ? Drago me plaisait-il ? Lui plaisais-je ?  
>Mon regard s'égara dans la cabine de douche humide, avec une serviette mouillée qui pendait à côté. Drago s'était finalement levé à un moment donné pour prendre lui-même une nouvelle douche. Pourtant je n'avais rien entendu, il avait du se recoucher presque aussitôt. Je frôlai de mes doigts la serviette bleu, puis j'ouvris le placard que je m'étais interdis de rouvrir depuis que j'étais arrivée. Il s'agissait d'un placard destiné à l'Hermione de ce monde. Il y avait dedans plusieurs produits de beauté que je n'avais pas voulu utiliser. Cependant, c'était au beau milieu de la nuit, à trois heures du matin, que j'eus envie de découvrir plus en détail ce qui s'y cachait.<br>Il y avait plusieurs crèmes hydratantes, une brosse à dent, des shampoings et démêlants, du maquillage, des lingettes. Je finis pas tomber sur un seul et unique parfum. Le flacon était d'un orange très clair avec de fines écritures grises. Je m'en aspergeai un petit peu dans le cou, puis dans le poignet. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis je portai mon poignet à mon nez. Cela sentait bon, réellement bon. J'adorais même. La Ginny de ce monde avait raison, j'étais la même Hermione. Quand à la vrai Ginny de cette nuit... Les deux me conseillaient visiblement de suivre le même chemin. Celui de Drago. Je rangeai le parfum et m'approchai de nouveau de la porte de sa chambre. Je posai délicatement ma main sur la poignée, le cœur battant. Que devais-je faire ? Entrer ? Et si Drago était toujours en colère contre moi ? Et s'il me jetait dehors avant même que je n'ai pu poser un pied dans sa chambre ? Et si ... Et si quoi ? Et si quoi de toute façon ! Je savais que j'allais rentrer dans cette chambre, c'était comme si j'étais hypnotisée par cette porte fermée et ce qu'elle renfermait. Drago... Je chuchotai son prénom à voix basse. Cela me fit un drôle d'effet. Je ne le chuchotais pas avant. Je ne le prononçais même pas il y a deux mois à vrai dire. Pourtant son prénom me semblait particulièrement mélodieux et plein de sens à présent. Doucement, j'actionnai la poignée. La porte grinça et je grimaçai de peur de le réveiller. Je passai la tête à travers le passage et jetai un coup d'œil en direction du lit. Drago ne bougeait pas, il semblait dormir à point fermé. Il était couché sur le côté et me tournait le dos. Sa couverture était descendus jusqu'à ses hanches et je pu voir son dos nu grâce à la lumière qui provenait de la salle de bain. Il était magnifique. J'avais l'impression que les cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur sa nuque me narguaient. Comme si ils me défiaient de venir prendre leur place. J'en mourrai d'envie. J'étais certaines que mes lèvres auraient trouvé leur place dans son cou, beaucoup plus que ses cheveux. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, je finis par éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain pour entrer complètement dans la chambre de Drago et refermer la porte derrière moi. J'avançai prudemment mais surement jusqu'à son lit. Il me tournait toujours le dos et semblait dormir paisiblement. Que faisais-je donc là ? Après tout, je n'avais aucune intention de le réveiller. Les phrases de ma Ginny de cette nuit résonnèrent de nouveau dans ma tête, et puis dans un mouvement incontrôlable, je montai sur son lit et me glissai sous la couverture. Alors que je m'allongeai, je constatai que mes mains tremblaient. Oui, elles tremblaient. Etait-ce ça d'être attiré par quelqu'un ? Etait-ce à ça que cela ressemblait ? Etais-je véritablement plus attaché à lui que comme à un simple ami ? J'étais allongée sur le dos, mais j'étais bien incapable de m'endormir, ou ne serait-ce que penser à autre chose que Drago dormant à côté de moi. Il respirait si doucement qu'on aurait presque pu le croire mort. J'avais tellement envie de le toucher, ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son dos du bout des doigts. Je le voulais tellement que c'en était douloureux. Je pouvais peut-être le frôler, il ne le saurait jamais après tout. Alors que j'approchai ma main de son dos, Drago bougea me faisant sursauter. Je retins, par chance, un hoquet de surprise. Drago, dans son sommeil, venait de se retourner sur le dos. La lumière de la lune, passant à travers ses fenêtres, me permit de l'admirer. Il était si beau. J'eus de nouveau envie de le toucher. J'étais certaine que sa peau était chaude. Toujours couchée, je m'approchai quelque peu de lui. J'étais si près qu'il ne devait y avoir qu'un centimètre de vide entre nous. Un vide qui me semblait faire des kilomètres. C'était comme si Drago était là sans que je puisse l'approcher. Pourtant je pouvais, rien ne m'en empêchait. Je me redressai quelque peu sur un coude et, ne parvenant plus à me contrôler, je fis glisser mes doigts sur son torse. J'avais eu raison, il était chaud. Mais pas seulement, il était aussi doux et rassurant. Il sentait également bon et m'attirait d'une manière impressionnante. Mes doigts ne quittèrent pas sa peau, je remontai au contraire lentement le long de son cou. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa mâchoire, Drago eu un mouvement qui me figea. J'aurais dû retirer ma main, mais je n'en étais plus maître. Voyant que Drago dormait toujours, ma main reprit son ascension, le long de sa joue, pour remonter jusqu'à ses tempes. Ce fut ce moment que Drago choisit pour bouger de nouveau. Il fit une grimace et cligna des yeux. J'étais totalement pétrifiée et incapable de retirer ma main de son visage. Après plusieurs papillonnements, les yeux de Drago finirent par s'ouvrir mais je ne parvins pas à le quitter du regard. Il n'eu pas de sursaut de peur en me voyant ainsi penché en dessus de lui, au lieu de ça, il fronça les sourcils.  
>- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.<br>Ce fut le déclic pour moi et je retirai enfin ma main de son visage. Son regard était toujours plongé dans le mien et j'eu l'impression d'avoir l'air idiote.  
>- Hermione ? Répéta Drago d'une voix faible et roque.<br>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, en tentant de lui adresser un sourire. Cependant, j'étais certaine que cela avait plus ressemblé à une grimace qu'à autre chose  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Répéta-t-il comme si cela lui demandait une force surhumaine.<br>- Je ne sais pas, parvins-je enfin à répondre en chuchotant. Je... Désolée.  
>Je rompis aussitôt le contact de nos deux regards pour me redresser complètement dans le but de quitter son lit, mais la main de Drago vint s'enrouler autour de mon poignet.<br>- Tu sens bon, murmura-t-il.  
>Il tira quelque peu sur mon poignet et je me laissai faire. Il passa ensuite son autre bras autour de mes épaules pour me forcer à me recoucher à côté de lui. Cependant, ma position ne sembla pas le satisfaire car il me serra davantage contre lui et je dû poser ma tête sur son épaule pour qu'il stoppe la pression.<br>- Reste, chuchota-t-il de nouveau.  
>Il approcha son visage du mien et me déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Sa main qui tenait toujours mon poignet me relâcha et il vint entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Le contact de sa peau contre le mienne était agréable. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne bougea plus. C'était-il rendormit ? Je levai quelque peu la tête, mais ne vis que son cou qui semblait m'appeler. Sa respiration régulière m'indiqua qu'il avait de forte chance pour qu'il soit retombé dans les bras de Morphée. Je pris donc un risque. Un risque qui me démangeait. Je relevai de nouveau légèrement la tête et déposai mes lèvres dans son cou pendant quelques secondes. Quand je me retirai pour reprendre ma position initiale, sur son épaule, je sentis la main de Drago resserrer la mienne.<p> 


	19. Chapitre 19 : Le grand saut

Je ne vais pas répondre individuellement à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires cette fois-ci et j'en suis désolée. Je vous remercie tout autant que vous êtes, de me laisser un avis, ça m'aide beaucoup, ca me motive, ça me remplie de joie :) Je ne peux pas vous répondre aujourd'hui, parce que je n'ai pas le temps (je dois aller en cours), mais je voulais quand même vous poster rapidement le nouveau chapitre comme j'ai déjà pas mal de retard ... Encore désolée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et merci encore à ceux qui laissent une trace de leur passage :)

**Chapitre 19 : Le grand saut**

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, ma main n'était plus liée à celle de Drago. Cependant, j'étais toujours couchée contre lui, tandis que son bras gauche m'encerclait les épaules. Mon coeur se mit aussitôt à battre violemment dans ma poitrine. Venir le rejoindre dans son lit au milieu de la nuit avait marqué un tournant important dans ma vie, dans nos vies, et il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Cependant, ce n'était pas un problème. Dans un sens j'étais soulagée, soulagée de m'être enfin autorisé à faire un pas vers lui.

- Drago, tu es réveillé ? Soufflai-je à voix basse.

Je ne voulais pas m'éclipser et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela aurait été improductif au possible. Je devais assumer mon geste de la veille et voir ce qu'il arriverait à présent.

- Drago ? Insistai-je.

Cependant, il n'y eu aucune réponse, il dormait encore à poing fermé. Je tentai de me rendormir, mais au bout de quelques minutes je dû admettre que c'était impossible, j'étais bien trop tendue pour trouver le sommeil. Je me dégageai alors de son contact et sortis du lit. Après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de rester couchée à côté de lui pour lui prouver que j'assumais ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je rejoignis la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds et y trouvai Dobby qui changeait les serviettes de bain.

- Oh Mlle Granger ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi.

- Chut … Drago dort encore, dis-je en souriant.

- M et Mme Malefoy vont être vraiment contents de savoir que vous dormez de nouveau ensemble.

- Nous dormons ensemble depuis le début des vacances, corrigeai-je.

- Dobby sait que ce n'est pas vrai, mais je pourrais mentir aux maîtres si vous voulez, puisque tout est finalement rentré dans l'ordre. Si cela évite des ennuis au jeune maître et à vous-même…

- Oui fais donc ça, répondis-je précipitamment dans le but de mettre fin à la discussion.

- Bonjour.

Drago était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il m'avait salué d'une voix douce mais ses yeux trahissaient une certaine anxiété. Dobby sortit de la salle de bain, deux serviettes dans les bras et nous laissa seuls. Voilà que j'étais anxieuse à mon tour. Finalement, j'aurais dû rester dans le lit pour me réveiller auprès de lui. J'aurais ainsi pu me cacher le visage dans un oreiller.

- Bonjour Drago, dis-je finalement d'une voix peu assurée.

- Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

- Il y a tout juste quelques minutes.

Je le vis jeter un œil à la porte qui reliait ma chambre à la salle de bain.

- J'ai rêvé où tu es passée me voir au milieu de la nuit ?

Je sentis mon visage virer au rouge. Il ne changeait pas finalement, toujours direct. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Non non, je suis bien venue.

Drago finit par entrer dans la salle de bain, s'approcha du lavabo et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

- Tu es restée combien de temps ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais bien peur de ne pas comprendre le sens de sa question. Comment ça combien de temps ?

- Tu es resté combien de temps dans ma chambre ? Insista-t-il en ouvrant son tube de dentifrice.

Il croyait donc que je n'avais fait que passer. Quelle réponse attendait-il ? Allait-il me reprocher d'être restée ou l'espérait-il au contraire ? Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Drago enfourna sa brosse à dent dans sa bouche.

- Je viens juste de sortir de ton lit, répondis-je enfin.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent aussitôt et il me fixa par l'intermédiaire du miroir derrière lui. Puis, il retira la brosse à dent de sa bouche.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je devrais m'excuser ? Demandai-je d'une voix hésitante. Je pensais que …

- T'excuser de quoi ? Me coupa-t-il aussitôt en crachant dans le lavabo.

Il se rinça la bouche et se tourna vers moi.

- T'es incroyable comme fille, finit-il par dire en riant, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis ravi que tu sois restée, non mais tu rigoles !

Il paraissait si heureux à cet instant, que je ne pus que lui sourire en retour.

- Tu as faim ? Enchaîna-t-il.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Drago s'approcha alors de moi, fit passer un de ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraina à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, puis de sa chambre et nous descendîmes les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Durant tout le trajet je me retins de parler. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me posais des questions totalement improbables. Du moins, improbable pour moi. Avais-je mauvaise haleine ? Après tout je ne m'étais pas lavée les dents ? Si je parlais alors que Drago était si près de moi, sentirait-il quelque chose ? Et qu'en était-il de mes cheveux et du pitoyable pyjama que je portais ? Plus je me posais ces questions et plus cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Je m'inquiétais de mon apparence, pire encore, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne devais pas être belle, alors que lui était aussi beau que d'habitude.

Nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre, comme d'habitude et Dobby vint nous servir.

- Tu proposes quoi pour aujourd'hui ?

- On pourrait inviter mes amis.

Drago leva lentement, très lentement ses yeux vers moi.

- On n'a pas arrêté de voir Pansy, Blaise ou encore Daphné et…

- A ce propos, tu étais vraiment jalouse ce jour là ? Quand tu m'as embrassé ? Me coupa Drago.

- Pfff, pas du tout, répliquai-je en secouant la tête.

- Avoue que tu étais jalouse et je laisserai saint potter et weasmoche venir.

- Arrête de les appeler comme ça.

- Tout ce que tu veux si tu avoues.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir pour te faire plaisir.

- Alors explique-moi le pourquoi du comment.

- C'est juste que je n'avais pas envie que Daphné s'interpose entre nous deux. Nous devons retrouver notre monde je te rappelle et je n'avais pas envie que tu sois distrait par cette fille. En plus, excuse-moi mais elle n'a pas attendu bien longtemps avant de sauter sur l'occasion pour se mettre avec toi. Nous étions sensés être ensemble depuis la première année, on se sépare et elle arrive comme une fleur ? Quelle belle amie c'était pour moi ! Et je ne pense pas qu'une fille comme elle te convienne de toute façon. Certes, elle est jolie, mais elle n'est pas très marrante ou encore très enjouée pour quoi que ce soit. Cette fille a une personnalité totalement plate et…

Drago ricana.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je agacée d'avoir été coupée.

- Cela s'appelle de la jalousie. Mais c'est bon, j'ai ma réponse. Tu peux arrêter ta pitoyable explication. Pourquoi tu te prends la tête Hermione, ajouta-t-il mi-amusé, mi-agacé.

Etait-ce vraiment de la jalousie ? Par Merlin… Etais-je devenu ce genre de fille ? Ce genre de fille avec Drago ?

- Harry et Ron peuvent venir, déclara Drago en prenant soin d'insister sur l'emploi de leurs prénoms.

Je lui répondis par un sourire, même si cela voulait dire que je lui donnais raison quant à ma soit disant jalousie.

- Il faut que Ginny vienne aussi. Elle disait dans sa lettre qu'elle avait quelque chose à nous dire, déclara-t-il.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! La lettre. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Harry et Ron ne vont pas trouver ça bizarre si on s'éclipse avec Ginny ?

Drago ne répondit pas et j'étais certaine qu'il pensait exactement à la même chose que moi. J'aurais pu parler seule à seule avec ma meilleure amie, mais du coup, cela aurait valu à Drago de se retrouver seul avec les deux garçons. Par ailleurs, j'étais certaine que l'inverse l'embêtait autant. Cependant, il semblait moins détester Ginny.

- Bon, c'est moi qui parlerait à Ginny alors, céda-t-il dans un soupire. C'est hallucinant ce que tu arrives à me faire faire.

Je ne savais pas si je devais prendre sa dernière phrase comme un compliment ou non.

- Ginny a dit que tu étais sensée prendre soin de toi, fit remarquer Drago d'un air amusé en s'asseyant sur l'un des meubles de la salle de bain.

- C'est ce que je fais je te signale, répliquai-je en insistant sur mes cheveux à l'aide d'une brosse.

Drago qui semblait au comble de l'impatience leva soudain sa baguette dans ma direction tout en prononçant un sort à voix basse. Mes cheveux devinrent aussitôt lisses et beaux, et je me retournai vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- La magie n'est pas la réponse à tout !

- C'est un gain de temps, tu es une sorcière, profite en.

Drago se laissa glisser du meuble et ouvrit la porte de la commode qui renfermait les produits de l'autre Hermione.

- C'est lequel de parfum que tu as mis cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il en sortant plusieurs flacons. Il sentait bon.

J'attrapai le parfum en question en m'en aspergeait légèrement, puis, Drago me tendit un mascara que j'appliquai sur mes cils.

- Tu es vraiment belle tu sais. Tu en as conscience au moins ?

Il s'était rapproché de moi, sans pour autant me toucher et je sentis mon cœur battre rapidement dans ma poitrine.

- Tu me trouves belle parce que je triche, répondis-je.

- Prendre soin de toi ne veut pas dire que tu triches Hermione. Tout le monde le fait.

Je le sentis se rapprocher davantage de mon dos, puis je perçu son souffle près de mon oreille.

- Je vais te dire un secret, chuchota-t-il. J'utilise de la crème pour mon visage, ainsi qu'un sort pour prendre soin de mes cheveux. Je mets même tous les jours du parfum, ajouta-t-il dans un ricanement.

- Tu es bête ! M'exclamai-je en riant tout en me retournant vers lui. Tu mets vraiment de la crème ? Insistai-je en arquant les sourcils.

- Oui j'en mets, répéta-t-il en penchant son visage vers le mien. Tu estimes que je mérite d'être puni ?

Sa phrase sonnait affreusement perverse dans sa bouche, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise. Qu'étais-je censée lui répondre ?

- On verra pour la punition ce soir, finit-il par dire en s'écartant de moi.

Dobby apparu soudain pour nous avertir qu'il avait ouvert le portail à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Drago grimaça tandis que je sortais de la salle de bain avec impatience.

Drago n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps pour s'éclipser avec Ginny dans la cuisine, tandis que j'étais restée dans le salon avec Ron et Harry.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, me fit remarquer Harry. Vous vous êtes remis ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

Je me contentai de lui répondre par un sourire timide.

- Tu vois ! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de Ron. Je te l'avais dis. Hermione et Drago, Drago et Hermione…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste entre vous ? Me demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je crois qu'on a eu un cap difficile, avec la fin de Poudlard qui s'annonce dans un an et demi, les chemins que nous allons emprunter, répondis-je.

- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour t'inquiéter de ça maintenant, lâcha Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. On est en sixième année !

- Alors cela n'a rien à voir avec cette fille ? Tu sais, Lydia, marmonna Ron.

Je vis Harry lui lancer un regard désapprobateur.

Lydia… J'avais complètement oublié cette élève de Serpentard. D'ailleurs tout cela me paraissait finalement suspect. Après tout, nombreux avaient été ceux de mon entourage à me poser des questions à son sujet. Y avait-il vraiment anguille sous roche ? Le Drago de ce monde avait-il fait une bêtise ?

- Je mène ma petite enquête Ron, ne t'en fais pas.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, car mon ami venait de soulever un point intéressant. Si le Drago de ce monde avait eu une quelconque relation avec cette fille, cette dernière ne tarderait pas à revenir à la charger et mettre le bazar. Il fallait vraiment que je me renseigne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Lâcha soudain Harry en fixant la grande porte du salon derrière laquelle Drago et Ginny avaient disparu pour aller chercher à boire.

- Drago doit être en train d'embêter Dobby. Enfin j'imagine, répondis-je. Sinon, racontez-moi ! Qu'avez-vous fait de vos vacances ? Votre réveillon de noël s'est bien passé ?

- Ah bah ça ! S'exclama Ron d'un ton sarcastique. Quand je pense qu'on est allé chez les Potter pour que le père d'Harry n'ait pas à transplaner en état d'ébriété…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandai-je inquiète.

- Son père a perdu une oreille, répondit Harry en riant.

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je. Mais c'est définitif ?

- Heureusement non, on a retrouvé le morceau d'oreille, répondit Ron qui ne semblait pas plus embêté que ça. Tu n'imagines pas la brasse qu'il s'est prit par ma mère. Je crois qu'elle lui en veut toujours.

- Non Ron, intervint Harry. Ta mère lui en veut parce qu'il ton père à insisté pour faire le transplanage d'escorte avec Ginny en disant qu'il allait très bien.

- Elle n'a rien eu ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Non, répondit Ron. Une chance ! Sinon, je crois que ma mère se serait chargée elle-même d'arracher à mon père sa dernière oreille.

- Sinon, nous avons passé un très bon noel. Mon parrain est venu avec une femme, je crois que c'est sérieux cette fois-ci.

Ron pouffa de rire et Harry lui lança un regard en biais.

-Oh arrête Harry, on sait tous que Sirius est un éternel célibataire qui n'a jamais quitté l'adolescence. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

C'était si déroutant de les voir parler ainsi de la famille de Harry. Mon meilleur ami semblait si heureux, si épanoui. Comment parviendrais-je a accepter la dure réalité lorsque je reviendrais dans mon monde ? Drago et Ginny me coupèrent dans mes pensées en nous rejoignant dans la salon. Drago portait un plateau avec cinq verres remplis. Je le toisai d'un œil suspicieux ce qu'il remarqua aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas de l'alcool, me signala-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai dû intervenir, ajouta Ginny amusée, sinon vous auriez tous eu le droit à un verre de Whisky pur feu.

- La culpabilité te ronge Drago ? Lui lança soudain Ron. Tu as besoin de noyer ça dans l'alcool ?

Nous le fixâmes tous d'un air étonné, mais le regard le plus surpris fut celui de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à toi ? Siffla-t-il. Tu as avalé tes cheveux orange ?

- Drago ! M'exclamai-je.

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça Ron ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix calme en lui tendant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Tu arrives peut-être à faire avaler à Hermione qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Lydia et toi, mais …

- Je te conseille de te taire avant de dire des choses que tu pourrais regretter, le coupa aussitôt Drago qui lui lançai un regard assassin. Et de quoi tu te mêles de toute façon ? Tu es jaloux ?

- Certainement pas, répondit aussitôt Ron. Lydia n'est qu'une traînée qui…

- Je ne parlais pas d'elle mais d'Hermione, le coupa une nouvelle fois Drago.

Ron s'étrangla presque avec la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler.

- Par Merlin, mais j'ai raison ! S'exclama Drago en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. En même temps c'est compréhensible, tu sors avec cette idiote de Lavande, alors que moi je suis avec Hermione depuis ma première année. Niveau intelligence ce sont les radicales opposées, tu ne dois pas avoir de conversations très intéressantes avec ta copine. Et puis je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'Hermione est bien plus jolie et marrante. Pire encore ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer comme ça doit être au lit avec Lavande. Elle t'appelle Ron-ron même pendant que vous couchez ensemble ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Drago, tais-toi ! Lui lançai-je d'un ton crispée.

- Drago ! Intervint à son tour Harry qui sentait le drame arriver.

- Non mais je préfère te prévenir, continua Drago. Hermione ne s'intéressera jamais à quelqu'un comme toi, tu n'as aucune chance. Et de toute façon, je ne la laisserais jamais partir, elle est à moi.

- Eh oh ! Je suis là hein, signalai-je de mauvaise humeur. Et je ne suis pas ta propriété.

- Un peu si, me contredit-il aussitôt. Tu es avec moi et ce n'est pas près de changer, donc si ton ami Ronald pouvait se l'encrer définitivement dans la tête se serait bien. Tu n'as aucune chance à côté de moi, poursuivit-il à l'attention de Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait te trouver hein ? Franchement ? Je suis mieux en tout point !

- Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin à l'ego surdimensionné ! S'exclama Ron. La seule chose que tu as de plus, est l'argent de ton père et ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qui intéresse Hermione. Et si tu crois le contraire c'est que tu ne l'as connais vraiment pas !

- Mais je l'a connais bien mieux que toi ! Je suis avec elle depuis toujours et…

- ARRETEZ ! Hurlai-je en me levant du canapé pour m'interposer entre les deux.

J'adressai un regard assassin à Drago et je vis son regard se remplir de haine. J'avais déjà vu ça dans ses yeux, dans notre vrai monde. Il en était presque effrayant.

Avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Ron sortit du salon et j'en conclus qu'il était sortit du château lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrer claquer bruyamment.

Harry et Ginny se lançaient des regards abasourdis tandis que je fusillais toujours Drago du regard.

- Je te remercie, lui lançai-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Mais tu es devenu fou Drago ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Vous savez très bien que j'ai raison, j'en suis sur !

- On sait tous que Ron a toujours eu un petit faible pour Hermione, intervint Ginny, mais ce n'était pas la peine de lui envoyer en pleine figure devant elle.

- Je vais aller le voir, il a du rentrer chez vous, déclara Harry en se levant du canapé.

Il m'adressa un regard désolé avant de sortir à son tour du salon.

Nous restâmes silencieux tous les trois pendant quelques secondes avant que Ginny ne prenne la parole.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es dans ton vrai monde, mais le Drago d'ici n'a jamais été aussi méchant… dit Ginny.

- Je suis désolée, marmonnai-je.

- Mais arrête de t'excuser, me lança Drago. Ce n'est pas à toi qu'on parle !

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Ginny était partie. Drago et moi nous étions hurlés dessus pendant un bon moment avant que nous nous apercevions de son absence, ce qui nous donna l'occasion de reprendre notre dispute.

- Je te remercie, dis-je d'une voix sèche. Tu as gâché mon après-midi.

- Elle aurait été de toute façon gâché par leurs présences !

- Ginny est partie à cause de toi alors que c'était la seule qui était restée !

- Elle est partie parce que toi aussi tu hurlais je te signale hein ! Je ne suis pas la seule à m'agiter !

- Arrête de reporter la faute sur moi, c'est toi qui as commencé avec Ron !

- On a déjà parlé de lui pendant quinze minutes ! On peut peut-être passer à autre chose non ?

- Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin égoïste ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu penser que tu avais changé ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi, qu'à ton petit bonheur, qu'à….

- MAIS FERME-LA ! Hurla-t-il en m'adressant un regard noir. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je vis ! C'est toi l'égoïste ! Tu es tellement accaparée par ton nombril que tu ne vois même pas dans quelle position je suis. C'est moi qui t'ai révélé les secrets concernant ce qu'il y avait sous la trappe de mon salon, concernant ma mission dans notre vrai monde. J'ai trahi le seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai trahi mon camp, j'ai trahi ma famille ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me faire reprocher le moindre faux pas ?

Drago me repoussa contre le mur et garda sa main fermement appuyée contre mon épaule afin que je ne bouge pas.

- Je ne suis pas parfait Hermione et tu es loin de l'être également. Tu me demandes de renoncer à tout ce que j'étais, mais tu ne peux pas me changer totalement ! Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison qui va t'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi ! Peut-être que je ne l'ai jamais dis à voix haute, mais on sait très bien où tout cela va nous mener lorsqu'on retrouvera notre monde ! J'ai définitivement tourné le dos à mes amis et à ma famille au profit de l'ordre et tu en as autant conscience que moi ! Je n'ai plus personne Hermione ! Je suis seul ! Je ne t'ai même pas, toi ! Tu te sers de n'importe quel prétexte pour m'éloigner, pour trouver quelque chose de nouveau à me reprocher ! Tu ne peux pas me forcer à aimer tes amis Hermione, tu ne peux pas me forcer à aimer tous ceux que tu aimes ! JE NE SUIS PAS TON CLONE !

Alors que j'avais tenté de me dégager de son contact durant toute sa tirade, je m'arrêtai aussitôt.

- Tu vas rejoindre l'ordre ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible.

Il ôta sa main de mon épaule et recula de quelques pas.

- Obsédé par tout ce qui te concerne, lâcha-t-il d'une voix amère.

- Non, répondis-je d'une voix douce. Obsédée par ton futur en l'occurrence.

Drago eu un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Arrête Hermione on sait tous les deux quel est le problème au fond. Tu aimes ce que je suis, tu es attirée par moi et pas seulement physiquement. Cependant, tu te détestes pour ça et dès que l'occasion de me tourner le dos ou de te disputer avec moi se présente, tu la saisis. Je suis tout ce que tu ne peux pas être, parce que tu es enfermée dans ton rôle de fille modèle et sérieuse. Mais libère-toi de tout ça ! Vie Hermione !

Dans un élan incontrôlable, j'attrapai le visage de Drago entre mes mains et collai ma bouche à la sienne. Il répondit à mon baiser avec vigueur tout en enroulant ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui. Je l'embrassai avec une force jusque là inconnu et lorsque Drago fit descendre ses mains le long de mon dos, je compris ses intentions. Je sautai alors pour qu'il puisse passer ses mains sous mes fesses tandis que j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je ne savais pas comment il parvenait à me porter comme ça, mais il arriva même à marcher jusqu'au canapé le plus proche et à m'y étendre sur le dos. Je n'avais pas cessé une seconde de l'embrasser et pour la première fois de ma vie, je compris le sens des deux mots « baiser libérateur ». C'était comme si toute nos disputes, nos cris l'un envers l'autre, notre incapacité à vraiment nous comprendre, prenaient sens à cet instant précis. Comme si ce qu'il se passait entre nous, nous permettait d'oublier le reste, comme si cela avait été l'issue finale depuis le début. Les lèvres de Drago me semblaient être la plus belle chose à cet instant, comme si elles avaient retrouvé leur vraie place contre les miennes. Ses mains, se baladant sur mon corps, me procuraient à elles seules un plaisir immense. Lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la peau de mon ventre, un frisson me parcouru tout le dos. Je ne fus même pas gênée de me retrouver en soutien-gorge face à lui, tant l'instant me semblait hors temps. Drago s'était quelque peu redressé au dessus de moi et me fixait avec un regard jusque là inconnu. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'arrête, qu'il brise cet instant magique, mais pourtant, il persista à plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Il avait même cessé tout mouvement et j'avais l'impression que son corps me repoussait. C'en était presque douloureux.

- On n'est pas obligé Hermione, je pense que c'est mieux d'attendre, souffla-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Je sentis mon visage s'affaisser de déception. Il gâchait tout.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, continua-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

- Je pense que si, au contraire, parvins-je à répondre d'une voix faible.

Il me scruta pendant quelques secondes, totalement silencieux, comme s'il attendait un signe de doute de ma part, un signe d'anxiété. Mais je n'avais pas peur, il avait raison, Ginny avait raison. Ils avaient tous raison depuis un moment.

Je fis remonter ma main jusqu'à la nuque de Drago et y exerçai une légère pression, pour que nos lèvres se touchent de nouveau dans un chaste baiser.

- Accroche-toi et ne bouge pas, murmura Drago.

J'accédai à sa requête, intriguée, avant de comprendre. Il transplana et j'atterris en douceur sur son lit. Il avança ses lèvres vers moi pour cette fois-ci, m'embrasser avec une infinie délicatesse. Ses gestes, bien que sûr, étaient plus doux, plus mesurés, plus protecteurs. Il fit lentement glisser ma jupe jusqu'à mes pieds, avec la même précaution que s'il touchait quelque chose qui était sur le point de se briser. Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes nus l'un contre l'autre, mon cœur s'emballa davantage. Le regard de Drago se voulait rassurant, et même… oui, on aurait presque pu dire, plein d'amour, du moins cela ressemblait à l'idée que je m'en faisais. Il captura de nouveau mes lèvres avec douceur, mais aussi avec une envie non dissimulée. Puis je le sentis s'approcher de moi, il était même à deux pas de m'offrir ce que j'attendais. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et il plongea de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Cette fois-ci il semblait anxieux. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, je l'arrêtai d'un signe de tête encourageant. J'étais prête, plus que prête, même si mains tremblaient. Il entra alors en moi avec une infinie douceur sans me lâcher du regard, comme pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour moi, comme pour s'assurer de bien me voir si jamais l'envie d'arrêter me prenait.

Nous ne nous étions pas endormi, Drago m'avait gardé fermement serré contre lui tout en me caressant tendrement le dos. J'avais la tête posée sur son torse chaud, me remémorant chaque instant, chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque soupire. Je mourrais d'envie de lever la tête pour le regarder, mais j'étais en même temps gênée. C'était incroyable de savoir que j'avais peur de croiser son regard alors que nous venions de partager le moment le plus intime qu'il soit.

- Tu as froid ? Me demanda soudain Drago.

Il n'attendit pas que je réponde. Il remonta la couverture sur mon dos et resserra son étreinte autour de moi. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, j'aurais voulu ne jamais les quitter.

- Ca va ? Enchaina-t-il en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre, mais bizarrement, je restai totalement muette. Sa main vint se pauser sous mon menton et il y exerça une légère pression pour que je remonte mon visage dans sa direction. Nos yeux entrèrent enfin en contact. Je ne les avais jamais trouvés aussi bleus, aussi envoutants, qu'à cet instant.

- Hermione ? Ca va ?

Il semblait anxieux et je finis pas lui adresser un sourire sincère.

- Oh tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que j'avais fais la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie, lâcha-t-il dans un profond soupire.

J'avançai ma bouche vers son cou et y déposai un baiser, pour confirmer que tout allait bien pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu veux rester un peu ici ou descendre en bas ? Tu veux sortir ? Tu veux faire ton entrainement de quidditch ?

- J'espère que tu plaisantes pour le quidditch, répondis-je amusée.

- C'est comme tu veux, mais c'est vrai que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on resterait dans ce lit jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et je reposai ma tête sur son torse pour qu'il ne me voit pas. J'étais affreusement soulagée dans un sens, moi qui avais eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de ne pas le satisfaire comme les autres avaient pu le satisfaire avant moi. S'il voulait rester dans son lit avec moi, c'était surement que je n'avais pas été aussi mauvaise.

- Faisons ça oui, répondis-je finalement.

Drago me retourna lentement sur le dos, enfermant mes poignets entre ses mains.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, murmura-t-il d'un air amusé, avant de capturer mes lèvres.


	20. Chapitre 20 : La fin des vacances

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

didi1206 - "tu en es toute émoustillées" ahah. Et bien j'espère que ça continuera ^^

sarahblue1 - Merci pour ton passage :)

Hachiko-Tan - Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Cela me fait très plaisir !

vieds1otemonde - Ahah, on fait tous notre petite danse de la victoire, même moi, alors que c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire. Et NON ! JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS je ne laisserais une histoire inachevée ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun soucis à te faire dessus (à moins que je meure tragiquement...) Dis-toi que l'année dernière j'ai eu un gros accident de voiture, et même de mon lit, je continuais d'écrire alors tu vois le truc^^. Et puis si cela peut ta rassurer, j'en suis à ma 12ème histoire (elles ne sont pas toutes présentes sur ce site, parce que à la base, je publie sur un blog). Donc voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture :)

Rosabella01 - C'est vrai qu'heureusement que Drago est là pour faire avancer les choses ahah. Hermione est un peu longue à la détente ^^

Delphine03 - Oui moi aussi, j'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire ce gros avancement dans l'histoire. Cela marque tout de même un gros tournant :)

**Chapitre 20 : La fin des vacances**

Drago m'avait fait connaître quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau. Cette chose, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. D'ailleurs c'était ce qu'il se passait depuis maintenant cinq jours. Je ne savais pas si c'était bien ou mal, mais je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. J'étais allongée sur le ventre, totalement nue, tandis que Drago me couvrait le dos de baiser sensuels. Durant ces cinq jours, je n'avais pensé à rien d'autre qu'à Drago, qu'au son de sa voix, qu'à son odeur, qu'au contact de nos peaux l'une contre l'autre. Il était si hypnotisant par moment que j'en oubliais où nous nous trouvions depuis cinq jours. Dans son lit. Nous n'en sortions que pour aller dans la salle de bain. Même nos repas étaient apportés par Dobby dans sa chambre. Moi qui n'avais jamais aimé traînasser... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un lit pouvait être aussi captivant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que des draps puissent être la plus belle des prisons. Sortir de ce lit pour me rendre dans la salle de bain était une torture d'une certaine manière. Dès que je quittais ce lit chaud, je n'avais qu'une envie, y retourner et ce, le plus vite possible. Toutes les autres pièces du grand manoir me semblaient froides et totalement dénuées d'intérêt. Drago souleva mes cheveux et m'embrassa la nuque.  
>- On va prendre une douche ? Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.<br>Je me retournai sur le dos pour capter son regard. Comment avais-je pu perde à ce point tout sentiment de pudeur ? Comment pouvais-je autant aimer son sourire ? Ce sourire que j'avais détesté pendant tant d'années. Comment avais-je pu l'admirer sous toutes les coutures au cours de ces derniers jours ?  
>- Nous n'avons toujours pas faim ! Dégage !<br>Je fronçai les sourcils.  
>- Dobby, chuchota-t-il. Je l'entends trépigner derrière la porte depuis près d'une heure.<br>Je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien. Etais-je devenue sourde à présent ? Mes oreilles s'étaient-elles fermées à tout autre son que ceux de cette pièce ?  
>Soudain, le regard de Drago s'immobilisa.<br>- On est samedi après-midi, lâcha-t-il stupéfait. Mes parents sont rentrés.  
>Drago ramena vivement la couverture sur nous et hurla à son elfe d'entrer. Ce dernier, ne se fit pas attendre et apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.<br>- Mes parents sont rentrés c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
>- Non, mais ils ne vont pas tarder. Dobby voulait que vous soyez levés pour...<br>- Oui oui, c'est bon, tu peux sortir, le coupa Drago.  
>Lorsque l'elfe disparu, l'idée de quitter définitivement, ou presque, les draps de Drago m'inquiéta. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent qu'on nous forçait à sortir de notre bulle ?<br>Drago fut le premier à sortir du lit et il me tendit sa main, un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.  
>- On a toujours le temps de prendre une douche, dit-il. De toute façon, on ne va pas sortir de la chambre comme ça.<br>A présent, il semblait amusé. Je sortis à mon tour du lit, sans prendre la main qu'il me tendait, et me précipitai dans la salle de bain pour m'observer dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas mauvaise mine, non. Cela faisait même longtemps que je n'avais pas eu aussi peu de cernes. Seuls mes cheveux partaient dans tous les sens.  
>- On dirait une sauvage, murmura Drago en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieur. Une sauvage particulièrement irrésistible dans cette tenue.<br>Je ne relevai même pas sa remarque sur ma totale nudité. Je m'en fichais. Pire, j'aimais la façon dont il me regardait avec une envie non dissimulée. Alors que je me tenais toujours face au miroir, Drago me rejoignis et glissa son visage dans mon cou. Je passai ma main derrière sa nuque et l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais je suis stressée, marmonna Drago alors qu'on s'habillait. Je sais que dans ce monde mes parents t'adorent, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être anxieux. Si tu pouvais redevenir l'Hermione d'avant cela m'arrangerait. Juste pour quand on sera avec eux.  
>Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur.<br>- L'Hermione qui parle avec toute l'intelligence dont elle est pourvue, insista-t-il amusé. Je te signale que tu n'as pas émis le moindre son depuis qu'on est levé et que ces derniers jours tu n'as d'ailleurs pas beaucoup parlé. J'ai beaucoup apprécié, ne te méprends pas, ajouta-t-il railleur. J'adore quand tu te tais, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi en bas.  
>- Crétin, lâchai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu peux m'attacher ma robe ? Dis-je en lui tournant le dos et relevant mes cheveux.<br>- Je ne préfère pas, répondit cependant Drago. Appelle Dobby pour qu'il le fasse.  
>- Je te demande pardon ?<br>- Je préfère te déshabiller en fait. Je sais pertinemment que si je touche cette fermeture éclair, je vais la descendre au lieu de la remonter.  
>Je me retournai vers Drago et lui adressai un regard entendu. Il dû saisir la menace, car il s'approcha aussitôt de moi et remonta la fermeture dans une grimace.<br>- MERCI, répondis-je en exagérant les syllabes.

Lorsque nous fûmes fins prêts, Drago et moi sortîmes de la chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Nous avions entendu du bruit depuis une dizaine de minutes, preuves que ses parents étaient enfin rentrés. Alors que nous descendions les escaliers, je me surpris à être anxieuse à mon tour. Je savais que les parents de Drago adoraient l'Hermione de ce monde, mais m'aimeraient-il moi ? Après tout j'étais différente de celle qu'ils connaissaient. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais arrêtée en plein milieu des escaliers. Drago attrapa alors ma main et la serra dans la sienne, puis il reprit la descente, m'entrainant avec lui.  
>Nous eûmes à peine posés les pieds dans le grand hall d'entrée, lorsqu'une très belle femme vint nous accueillir.<br>- Drago, Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle en nous prenant l'un après l'autre dans ses bras. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Vous n'avez pas fait de bêtises n'est-ce pas ? Non bien sûr que non, avec Hermione ici, mon manoir ne craint rien, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
>Le rose m'était aussitôt monté aux joues à l'énoncé du mot « bêtise ». Sauf que Narcissa était bien loin d'imaginer à quels genres de bêtises je pensais en réalité.<br>- Tes parents sont rentrés chez vous, continua-t-elle à mon attention. Je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'un nouveau transplanage d'escorte.  
>Je tentai de masquer mon trouble. Je ne voulais montrer à la mère de Drago que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ce dernier ne manqua pas de sauter à pied joint dans le piège.<br>- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
>Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer cinq minutes !<br>- Oh je te l'ai déjà raconté Drago, rouspéta gentiment Narcissa.  
>- La dernière fois qu'Hermione a transplané avec son père, il a vomit. Je crois qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire un nouvel essai aujourd'hui, déclara Lucius en nous rejoignant.<br>Même si je savais qu'il n'était pas le même que dans notre vrai monde, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer avec méfiance. Heureusement, personne ne sembla s'en rendre compte.  
>- Que souhaites-tu faire Hermione ? Tu veux dîner avec nous ce soir ? Me demanda Narcissa.<br>- Oh c'est vraiment très gentil, mais je pense que je vais rejoindre mes parents, je ne les ais pas vu des vacances après tout.  
>Je sentis le visage de la mère de Drago s'affaisser légèrement et je me repris donc aussitôt.<br>- Mais on peut boire une tasse thé avant que je prépare ma valise ?  
>Nous nous étions installés dans le salon, Drago à côté de moi sur le canapé et ses deux parents en face. Ils nous parlèrent pendant un bon moment de leur vacance mi-sorcière, mi-moldue. A plusieurs moment, je ne pus me retenir de rire face à plusieurs anecdotes, comme lorsque mon père avait insisté pour faire un bilan complet des dents des parents de Drago. Lucius en paraissait encore offusqué alors que Narcissa affirmait que cela avait été très drôle. Il était d'ailleurs évident qu'ils s'étaient lancés des sorts contre la douleur, pour qu'ils puissent en parler de cette manière. La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur nos propres vacances, et Drago s'employa à expliquer avec entrain de quelle manière il avait finit par me convaincre de monter sur un ballais. Heureusement que l'Hermione de ce monde était comme moi de ce côté-là. Au cours de notre conversation, Drago avait plusieurs fois posé la main sur moi sans s'en rendre compte. Tantôt sur ma propre main, tantôt sur mon épaule. Ces gestes n'avaient une nouvelle fois pas échappés à Narcissa qui semblait se réjouir de notre proximité. Quant à moi, chaque contact avec Drago, bien que bref, suffisait à me donner chaud. C'en était presque aberrant.<p>

Au bout d'une petite heure, Drago et moi parvînmes à nous éclipser afin de préparer ma valise. J'avais véritablement hâte de retrouver mes parents. Ils n'auraient certainement pas trop changés étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas des sorciers et que leurs destins n'avaient donc pas été changés par Voldemort.  
>Alors que je terminais de remplir ma valise Drago lançait un regard boudeur à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre.<br>- Tu vas me laisser tout seul, comme un chien, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.  
>- On se voit dans même pas deux jours à Poudlard Drago, lui fis-je remarquer sans lever les yeux vers lui.<br>- On n'est pas obligé d'y retourner !  
>Cette fois-ci je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un regard exaspéré.<br>- Mais si, insista-t-il en venant me rejoindre près de mon lit. Nous ne sommes pas dans notre vrai monde, qu'est ce qu'on peut bien en avoir à faire d'aller à Poudlard. On n'a pas besoin d'être la bas pour faire des recherches, surtout que nous n'avons rien trouvé dans les livres de la bibliothèque et...  
>- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, le coupai-je. D'un, je ne veux pas être largué par rapport aux cours lorsque nous rentrerons dans notre monde. De deux, nous n'avons pas encore ouvert tous les livres, donc il y a encore des possibilités.<br>Drago laissa échapper un profond soupire et s'affala sur le fauteuil bleu de ma chambre, tandis que je fermais enfin ma valise.  
>- Bon, je crois que je suis prête.<br>- Tu es belle, me lança Drago comme seule réponse.  
>Je lui adressai un regard sévère.<br>- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai encore plus envie de toi, grogna-t-il.  
>Comme je ne répondais pas et que j'avais ouvert la porte de ma chambre pour sortir, Drago consentit à se lever pour m'accompagner dans le hall d'entrée. Lucius et Narcissa me souhaitèrent un bon week end, puis nous laissèrent seuls. Bizarrement, je me sentis intimidée. De quelle manière devais-je exactement lui dire au revoir ? Pouvais-je me contenter d'un signe de main ?<br>- T'es complètement secouée ma pauvre Hermione, laissa échapper Drago en ricanant. Viens m'embrasser au lieu de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan fris.  
>J'eus un rire gêné avant de m'approcher de lui et de passer mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'embrassai pendant quelques secondes avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule.<br>- C'est étrange tout ça hein ?  
>- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Répéta Drago.<br>- Nous. Ce qu'il se passe. Après tant d'années...  
>- Ah non ! S'exclama-t-il en m'écartant quelque peu de lui pour pouvoir me regarder. Il est hors de question que tu sortes de chez moi avec de telles pensées. On ne va pas tout recommencer hein, tu as mis suffisamment de temps avant de m'embrasser, tu n'as pas le droit de changer d'avis.<br>- Mais je n'ai...  
>- Tais-toi, m'ordonna-t-il. On est bien là non ? On a passé de bonnes vacances dans l'ensemble ? Alors par pitié, ne te prends pas la tête. Médite plutôt sur la manière dont tu vas m'embrasser lundi en me retrouvant, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire satisfait.<br>Sur ce il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et je sortis enfin du manoir Malefoy pour transplaner jusqu'à chez moi.

J'avais eu raison, totalement raison. Mes parents étaient exactement les mêmes à l'exception près qu'ils s'entendaient bien avec la famille Malefoy au complet. Comme Drago l'avait fait plus tôt avec ses propres parents, je leur racontais qu'il m'avait un peu appris à vaincre ma peur des ballais et que j'avais réussis à m'élever assez haut dans les airs. A la fin du déjeuné je rejoignis ma chambre. Rien n'avait changé, à l'exception d'une photo de Drago et moi sur ma table de nuit. C'était une photo qui ne bougeait pas et le Drago et l'Hermione de ce monde semblaient s'aimer à la folie.  
>Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer pour Drago et moi ? Nous avions passé ces cinq derniers jours dans son lit, coupé du monde, sans nous préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cependant, il y avait plusieurs choses dont il fallait absolument que nous nous occupions. La première était bien sûr de retrouver notre monde, nous avions passé de longues vacances et il convenait à présent reprendre nos recherches. Deuxièmement, je venais de me souvenir que je ne savais toujours pas de quoi Ginny avait voulu nous parler. Drago n'avait visiblement pas jugé bon de m'en parler. Cependant, je n'y avais moi-même pas pensé une seconde... Par ailleurs, il fallait que je me renseigne sur cette Lydia et de la potentielle relation qu'elle avait eu avec l'autre Drago. Je devais savoir si elle risquait de mettre en péril notre travail pour retrouver notre monde.<br>Mais finalement, ce qui m'occupait le plus l'esprit était définitivement Drago et ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Deux mois plus tôt, je le haïssais, et voilà que je lui avais offert ma virginité et mon affection. Avais-je eu raison ? Dans ce monde, ma relation avec lui ne m'inquiétait pas, mais que se passerait-il lorsque nous rentrouvrions notre monde ? Allait-il me tourner le dos ? Allait-il en parler autour de lui ? Je n'osais même pas imaginer la tête que feraient Harry et Ron s'ils venaient à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. J'en mourrais certainement de honte. Pourtant il m'avait dit, lors de notre dispute, qu'il était prêt à rejoindre l'ordre. Et si tout cela n'était finalement qu'une manœuvre pour coucher avec moi ? Pour m'humilier lorsque nous serions de retour chez nous ? Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, en me prenant le visage dans les mains. J'étais désespérément perdue. Drago ne pouvait pas me faire ça, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de bien dans le fond. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Et je ne voulais pas non plus le perdre. J'avais passé de supers moments avec lui, de supers vacances. Je lui trouvais de plus en plus de qualités en définitive. Il se révélait par exemple plus courageux que je ne le pensais, il lui avait juste fallu un coup de pouce. Il était amusant et totalement insouciant par moment. Mais sa plus grande qualité à mon sens était qu'il savait parfaitement faire la part des choses dans ses sentiments. Il ne se laissait pas abattre par une mauvaise nouvelle pendant bien longtemps, il passait à autre chose. Il suivait son chemin. Je devais bien avouer qu'au début je m'étais demandé comment il pouvait avoir envie de s'amuser et de profiter de ses vacances alors que nous étions coincés dans un monde qui n'était pas le notre... Mais finalement, c'était lui qui avait raison, nous avions le droit à des moments heureux. Il était la part que j'enfouissais en moi. Il me complétait en quelque sorte. Je levai le regard pour observer le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Par Merlin, étais-je en train de tomber amoureuse de Drago ?  
>Je restais presque totalement silencieuse durant le dîner. Face aux questions de mes parents, je leur expliquai que j'étais simplement fatiguée et préoccupée par les devoirs que nous avions à rendre pour la rentrée. Ils me rassurèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, mais j'étais toujours dans le même état lorsque je rejoignis ma chambre pour me coucher. J'étais perdue, totalement perdue. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureuse de Drago, ce n'était pas possible. Pas après seulement deux mois.<br>- Tu penses à moi ?  
>Je sursautai et me tournai dans la direction de la voix de Drago. Il était là, appuyé contre mon placard et me fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable.<br>- Tu es entrée dans mon esprit ? Demandai-je sur la défensive.  
>- Non. Tu es bien trop intelligente et douée pour laisser ce genre de chose arriver. Mais du coup, tu pensais vraiment à moi ?<br>- Je pensais à notre vrai monde, mentis-je. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne suis pas sûr que mes parents approuveraient.  
>- Et moi je pensais te faire plaisir.<br>Il s'allongea sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête et observa le plafond de ma chambre.  
>- Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, l'avertis-je d'un ton plus froid que prévu.<br>- Ah oui ? Dommage.  
>Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un petit rire. Je lui intimai de se taire d'un signe de main, de peur que mes parents l'entendent.<br>- Je venais te faire part de ma conversation avec Ginny, dit-il. On a oublié d'en parler ces derniers jours.  
>Je m'installai en tailleur sur mon lit, à côté de lui, pour écouter.<br>- Je ne sais pas si Potter t'en a parlé...  
>- Harry, le coupai-je.<br>- Je n sais pas si Harry t'en a parlé, reprit-il non sans un soupire, mais son parrain est langue de plomb.  
>- Et ?<br>- Et les langues de plombs s'occupent entre autre des prophéties.  
>Je me contentai de l'observer en silence, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.<br>- Il faut qu'on lui demande si une prophétie a été faite sur nous. Peut-être que c'est la clef, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'il était écrit qu'on ferait ce voyage pour que je rejoigne l'ordre, enfin sans passer pour quelqu'un de narcissique. Peut-être même que notre voyage a en réalité une plus grande ampleur. Peut-être que nos doubles, sont en train de résoudre beaucoup de chose dans notre vrai monde...  
>Ainsi Drago voulait toujours rejoindre notre camp, cela me rassura un petit peu. Juste un petit peu...<br>- Tu trouves que c'est stupide c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant.  
>- Non, avouai-je. C'est une bonne idée, il faut qu'on demande à Sirius. C'est tout ce que t'a dit Ginny ?<br>Il hocha la tête.  
>Voyant qu'il ne tentait ni de m'embrasser, ni de me toucher, je me détendis quelque peu et m'allongeai à côté de lui.<br>- Alors comment sont tes parents ? Demanda-t-il.  
>- Ils sont à peu de chose près les mêmes.<br>Drago eu un reniflement dédaigneux.  
>- Ce qui veut bien dire que c'est ma famille qui est un problème. Tout est si simple ici, sans le seigneur des ténèbres.<br>- Si tu veux rejoindre l'ordre il va falloir que tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça, lui signalai-je d'un ton doux.  
>- Oui, c'est vrai, admit-il. Tu penses qu'il va arriver quoi à nos doubles lorsqu'ils reviendront ici ?<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
>- Tu crois qu'ils resteront ensemble pour toujours ? Qu'ils se marieront ? Qu'ils auront des enfants ?<br>- Je n'en sais rien. Ca t'intéresse vraiment ?  
>Drago haussa les épaules avant de se tourner sur le côté pour me regarder. Il semblait préoccupé mais je ne lui en fis pas la remarque. Ces deux dernières semaines je n'avais pas vu cette lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux et cela me rendit triste.<br>- Je me demande ce que j'ai fais pour mériter de naître dans le mauvais monde. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit au même bonheur que le Drago d'ici ?  
>- Oh Drago... soufflai-je en me serrant contre lui. Tu n'as rien fait, au même titre que moi. C'est comme ça c'est tout. Peut-être que nous sommes au contraire plus forts qu'eux et que c'est pour ça que nous sommes dans le monde en guerre. C'est peut-être la preuve que le bien gagnera et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Peut-être que le Drago et l'Hermione d'ici n'y seraient pas parvenus.<br>Drago passa un bras autour de moi et me serra davantage à lui.  
>- Tu as confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-il.<br>Ma gorge resta totalement bloquée et mon silence n'échappa pas à Drago qui se redressa pour me regarder.  
>- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Je ne t'ai pas vraiment montré mon meilleur côté ces dernières années... On a qu'à rester ici, poursuivit-il. Ne rentrons pas dans notre vrai monde ! Tout est tellement mieux ici.<br>- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Drago. Ce n'est pas chez nous ici.  
>- Mais ça peut le devenir, insista-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoirs.<br>- Drago...  
>- Oui je sais, tu as raison, fit-il dans un soupire. Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ? Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, m'assura-t-il, je veux juste t'embrasser. C'est rien !<br>Je laissai un petit sourire élargir la commissure de mes lèvres. Drago du prendre ça pour un oui car il se pencha vers moi pour poser sa bouche contre la mienne. Nous nous embrassâmes tendrement et sans précipitation, mais bientôt une intense chaleur surgit au bas de mon ventre. J'avais envie de lui et des images de nos cinq derniers jours, remontèrent en moi.  
>- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas coucher ensemble ? Chuchota-t-il.<br>Je retirai aussitôt les mains que j'avais passées sous ton tee-shirt sans m'en rendre compte.  
>- Tu sais on n'est pas obligé de coucher ensemble pour prendre du plaisir, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.<br>Je lui adressai un regard entendu avant d'exploser de rire. Il était incroyable, tout bonnement incroyable.  
>Je me levai de mon lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain, mais au moment où je tirai la porte avec force, Drago transplana juste devant moi et se la prit en pleine tête.<br>- AIH ! S'écria-t-il.  
>- Oh pardon !<br>Au même moment la voix de ma mère s'éleva du couloir.  
>- Hermione tout va bien ?<br>En un instant, elle avait ouvert la porte de ma chambre et Drago avait disparu.  
>- Hermione ? Insista-t-elle de nouveau.<br>- Je me suis pris la porte dans la figure, mais tout va bien lui assurai-je en faisant mine de me tenir le nez.  
>- Tu veux de la glace ? Fais-moi voir.<br>- Non non ca va maman, je t'assure que ça va, répliquai-je.  
>Ma mère n'insista pas et ressortit de ma chambre. A peine une seconde plus tard, Drago sortit la tête de la salle de bain, tandis que je me glissais dans mn lit.<br>- Je peux revenir ? C'est bon ? Chuchota-t-il.  
>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.<br>Au lieu de me rejoindre dans mon lit, il ouvrit mon placard et fouilla dedans. Avant que je n'ais pu lui demander ce qu'il cherchait, il en sortit un pyjama qu'il me lança.  
>- On va arrêter nos bêtises et dormir, déclara-t-il en souriant.<br>- Tu vas rentrer ? Demandai-je en enfilant le haut du pyjama.  
>- Tu veux que je reste ?<br>Je me contentai de lui sourire.  
>- Bon bah je reste alors, conclu-t-il d'un air ravi en se débarrassant de son tee-shirt et de son pantalon.<p>

Nous discutâmes à voix basse durant une bonne demi-heure, avant de nous endormir l'un contre l'autre.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Dans la malle de Drago

**Réponse aux commentaires :**

**Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tous vos supers commentaires :) sinon je n'aurais pas eu le temps de publier aujourd'hui. Mais en tout cas, je vous remercie tous beaucoup ! **

**Chapitre 21 : Dans la malle de Drago**

Je m'étais réveillée seule dimanche matin, Drago n'était pas resté. Je ne l'avais pas non plus vu dans le Poudlard express le lundi matin et je m'étais contentée de faire le trajet avec Harry et Ron. Ce dernier ne semblait pas m'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine dernière chez Drago. Visiblement il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était, et finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. En reparler aurait été très gênant et cela n'aurait servit à rien. Je profitai de notre trajet en train pour demander des informations à Harry sur le métier de Sirius. Cependant, comme je m'y étais attendu, il ne savait pas grand chose à ce sujet. Après tout c'était là tout le travail d'une langue de plomb : ne pas parler de ses missions.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuné, je jetai un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Drago n'y était pas non plus. Me souvenant que les maisons s'entendaient beaucoup plus dans ce monde, je regardai également aux autres tables, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. Au moment où je réalisai que je n'avais pas vu Ginny non plus et qu'ils étaient peut-être tous les deux pour parler, cette dernière fit son apparition.  
>- Ginny ! M'exclamai-je.<br>Tout le monde me regarda intrigué et ma meilleure amie fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai que ma réaction avait été un peu exagérée et avouer que j'avais espéré qu'elle soit avec Drago aurait été bizarre pour les autres. Je me contentai alors de lui adresser un sourire et comme si elle avait compris, Ginny n'insista pas.  
>- Au fait, tes parents et ceux de Drago sont bien rentrés ? Demanda Harry tout en tartinant allégrement une tranche de pain de beurre de cacahuète.<br>- Oui, je suis rentrée chez moi samedi donc j'ai pu passer un peu de temps avec eux. Et devinez quoi, ajoutai-je ravie d'avoir une anecdote drôle à leur faire partager.  
>Tout le monde se tourna vers moi avec intérêt.<br>- Vous savez que mes parents sont dentistes ? Eh bien mon père a fait une vérification complète des dents des Malefoy, dis-je en riant. Lucius en était encore tout retourné quand il est rentré samedi.  
>Ron et Harry rirent, ainsi que d'autres élèves autour de nous, mais Ginny me regarda avec insistance. Insistance que je ne compris pas et alors que je m'apprêtai à lui lancer un regard interrogateur, je me pris subitement quelque chose sur la tête. Une boulette de mie de pain. Je refusai cependant de me retourner. Il n'était pas question que je rentre dans un quelconque jeu puéril. Alors que j'allais poursuivre, une nouvelle boulette de pain atterri de nouveau au sommet de mon crâne.<br>- Il faut avouer que c'est quand même bien visé, fit remarquer Harry qui tentait de dissimuler un sourire.  
>Cette fois-ci je me retournai pour observer les autres tables derrière, mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à moi.<br>- Ca venait d'où ? Dis-je en me replaçant face à mes amis.  
>Harry me lança un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé, Ron s'intéressa au contenu de son assiette, quant à Ginny... Elle me fixait toujours avec grand intérêt.<br>- Quoi ? Insistai-je en me touchant le haut de la tête. Il y a autre chose ? J'ai un truc dans les cheveux ?  
>Deux mains se posèrent soudain sur mes épaules, ainsi que des lèvres chaudes et douces dans mon cou.<br>- Je t'ai manqué ? Demanda une voix mielleuse.  
>- J'aurais dû deviner que c'était toi, lâchai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es un vrai gamin.<br>- Et toi arrête de te moquer de mon père, renchérit-il d'un faux air sévère.  
>Drago poussa gentiment Neville qui était à côté de moi pour s'asseoir à sa place et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.<br>- Désolé pour la semaine dernière Ron, lança-t-il au concerné... Je n'aurais pas dû... J'avais passé une mauvaise nuit. J'étais un peu à cran.  
>- Oh bah je te remercie, répliquai-je vexée.<br>Drago ricana avant d'approcher sa bouche de mon oreille.  
>- Désolée, c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé à dire, chuchota-t-il. Je sais, je suis pitoyable, mais le principal c'est que je me sois excusée.<br>- Pitoyable comme tu dis parce que...  
>Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car Drago venait d'enfoncer une brioche dans ma bouche dans le but de me faire taire. Je le retirai aussitôt avant d'adresser un regard menaçant à Drago.<br>Il explosa de rire, suivit aussitôt de Harry et Seamus.  
>- Je rêve ou tu essayes de m'empêcher de parl...<br>- Trêve de bavardage, me coupa-t-il en se levant du banc. Et lâche ton jus de citrouille, il y a du whisky pur feu chez les Serpentards.  
>A cet instant nick quasi sans tête, le fantôme de Gryffondor, s'arrêta à côté et nous fixa d'un air indigné.<br>- Il plaisante, assurai-je à l'attention du fantôme en lui souriant d'un air mal à l'aise. Enfin, j'espère...  
>Drago me tira par le bras, me forçant à me lever.<br>- Par Merlin ! Hermione ! S'exclama Ginny en se levant à son tour.  
>Nous restâmes tous silencieux pendant quelques secondes à observer l'élan de sympathie que venait d'avoir Ginny à mon égard. Cette dernière sembla cependant s'en foutre royalement, car elle fit le tour de la grande table pour venir me serrer dans ses bras.<br>- Je suis tellement contente de ...  
>La phrase de Ginny resta en suspens. Comme si la fin de sa phrase était impossible à dire à voix haute. Les autres l'observaient toujours avec étonnement, moi la première.<br>- On en parle à midi, ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
>Elle me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.<br>- Je savais que tu reviendrais, je le savais. Je suis au courant de tout, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse pour que moi seule entende.  
>Sur ce, elle fila me laissant debout complètement abasourdis.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers moi.  
>Je me contentai de hausser les épaules d'un air ahuri. Drago insista pour que je le suive et il parvint à me faire sortir de la grande salle.<br>- Je te préviens, je ne vais pas dans ton dortoir, l'avertis-je.  
>- C'était une blague Hermione. Je voulais juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. Mes parents n'ont absolument rien remarqué, ajouta-t-il d'un air satisfait. Enfin si, ils ont remarqué qu'on était de nouveau ensemble. Enfin qu'on était ensemble tout court même.<br>Alors nous y étions. J'étais officiellement en couple avec Drago Malefoy. Pas que cela m'étonnait vraiment mais tout de même...  
>- Qu'est-ce que t'a dis Ginny ? Poursuivit-il en empruntant les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage.<br>- Je n'ai pas trop compris, avouai-je.  
>Drago m'adressa un regard entendu.<br>- Je t'assure que je ne sais pas, insistai-je.  
>- Oui c'est ça, railla-t-il. Je suis sur que tu lui as raconté pleins de petits détails sur notre relation.<br>- N'importe quoi !  
>- Toutes les filles le font.<br>- Eh bien pas moi.  
>- C'est bon Hermione, ça me fait très plaisir, alors arrête ton cinéma.<br>Drago n'y était pas, mais alors pas du tout. Cependant, il semblait si content que je n'eus pas le cœur à le contredire de nouveau. Drago Malefoy était heureux de m'imaginer en train de parler de lui à Ginny. Mais dans quel monde étions-nous ! Dans le mauvais, oui, en effet. Je profitai de ce tête à tête avec Drago pour lui dire que nous reprenions à présent les choses sérieuses, ce qui sembla l'ennuyer au plus au point. Cependant, nous devions retrouver notre monde et cela devenait de plus en plus urgent. Il était certain à présent que nous ne repartirons pas par l'opération du saint esprit. Nous devions agir !  
>- On continue de chercher dans les livres de la bibliothèque et de mon côté j'essaye en plus de parler à Sirius.<br>- Et comment tu vas faire ? Tu vas lui demander s'il y a une prophétie qui te concerne ? Railla Drago.  
>- C'est toi qui m'a suggérer de faire ça ! Donc oui, si il a une prophétie j'ai le droit de savoir et de l'entendre.<br>- Et s'il n'y a aucune prophétie tu vas passer pour une personne totalement imbue de sa personne, répondit-il en explosant de rire.  
>Je lui lançai un regard sévère, mais cela eu pour conséquence de le faire rire davantage.<br>- J'aimerais également que tu te renseignes pour Lydia de ton côté.  
>- Pardon ? Fit-il en s'arrêtant en plein milieu de l'escalier.<br>- Lydia, la fille de Serpentard, insistai-je.  
>- Mais tu veux que je me renseigne sur quoi ?<br>- Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et l'autre Drago.  
>- Et en quoi cela nous cerne ?<br>- Mais enfin c'est important ! M'exclamai-je. Cela pourrait détruire leur couple.  
>- On s'en fiche.<br>- Non on ne s'en fiche pas, répliquai-je avec humeur. Je te signale que vous êtes la même personne avec pour seule différence, l'inexistence de Voldemort. Ce qu'il est capable de faire, tu l'es aussi.  
>Drago me toisa d'un air étonné pendant quelques secondes avant de coller sa bouche contre la mienne.<br>- Oh tu es jalouse, murmura-t-il d'un air amusé.  
>- Je ne suis pas jalouse, répliquai-je en le repoussant. Je ne veux juste pas passer pour une idiote. Je te rappelle qu'ils nous prennent tous pour leurs vrais amis !<br>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dis. Tu viens de dire que tu avais peur que je me comporte comme l'autre Drago. Arrête de te prendre la tête, c'est tout nouveau tous les deux, je ne risque pas de déjà te tromper.  
>Je lui adressai un regard interdit.<br>- Je plaisante, ajouta-t-il en riant. Je plaisante. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit entre elle et l'autre Drago. Tu sais, elle est déjà venue me parler.  
>- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?<br>- Parce que c'était les premiers jours de notre arrivée ici et qu'on ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien.  
>- Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?<br>- Elle m'a dit mot pour mot : « Je me suis dis que maintenant que tu étais seul, ma compagnie te ferait du bien ».  
>- La garce !<br>- Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment répondre parce qu'une de ses amies est arrivée et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle se sentait prise en faute parce qu'elle est aussitôt repartie.  
>- Il faut que tu lui parles, essaye de savoir.<br>Drago hocha finalement la tête et nous rejoignîmes notre premier cours de la journée.

Nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre en cours d'histoire de la magie.  
>Alors que je suivais attentivement le cours, je ne pus m'empêcher d'entendre Ron et Harry discuter à voix basse derrière moi. Ils parlaient de Hagrid et je perdis toute ma concentration en les écoutant.<br>- Ce mec est un malade apparemment, chuchota Ron. Il prend les dragons pour des animaux domestiques d'après ce que me dit mon frère.  
>- Oui tu m'as déjà dis qu'il avait essayé de cacher un bébé dragon chez lui, ils lui ont retiré j'imagine ? demanda Harry.<br>- Evidemment, mais même, avec tous les autres dragons il se comporte comme si c'était des chats. Apparemment, il s'est encore fait brûler la moitié du bras la dernière fois. Mais il guérit très vite, il a une peau plus coriace que la nôtre. Mon frère pense que c'est un demi-géant, mais il ne l'avouera jamais.  
>- J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama soudain Drago qui n'avait visiblement pas loupé un mot de la conversation de mes amis. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit juste un sorcier !<br>Le professeur ne releva même pas les yeux de son livre et continua sa lecture.  
>- Tu le connais ? Demanda Ron d'un air hésitant.<br>- Mon père m'en a déjà parlé, répondit-il aussitôt alors que je lui lançai un regard désapprobateur.  
>- Ah bon ? Demanda Ron septique.<br>- Il en a attendu parlé au ministère je crois.  
>- Tu vois, insista Ron d'un air excité à l'attention de Harry. Ils en parlent au ministère ! A mon avis, une restriction envers les dragons lui pend au nez.<br>- On peut se concentrer sur le cours ! Sifflai-je de mauvaise humeur.  
>Je forçai Drago à se retourner tout en bouillonnant intérieurement. Je détestais entendre mes amis parler de Hagrid comme ça. Voilà au moins une chose qui me manquait dans notre vrai monde. Hagrid était notre ami. Cependant, je me demandai dans quel monde Hagrid était le plus heureux ? Car ici au moins, il avait toujours le droit d'utiliser sa baguette magique et il pouvait travailler avec les créatures magiques qu'il aimait le plus. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse virer...<p>

Lorsque nous sortîmes de cours pour rejoindre celui de Botanique, je vis Lydia, l'étudiante dont je me méfiais. Je tournai furtivement les yeux vers Drago. Il l'avait vu aussi.  
>- Oui je sais, j'irais lui parler, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Tu étais où dimanche ? Demandai-je. Quand je me suis réveillée tu n'étais pas là.  
>- Tu aurais voulu que je reste ? Fit-il surpris.<br>Voyant que je ne répondais pas, Drago poursuivit.  
>- Je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut-être passer du temps avec tes parents, je voulais te laisser un peur d'air.<br>- D'accord.  
>- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'étais avec Lydia ? Insista-t-il en m'arrêtant de son bras.<br>Il planta son regard dans le mien d'un air amusé.  
>- Hermione Granger est une personne jalouse, si j'avais su...<br>Sur ce, il se remit à marcher en riant.  
>Je n'étais pas jalouse, je m'assurais juste de ne pas être prise pour une idiote.<p>

Le cours de botanique se passa assez bien, je me mis cette fois avec Ron et Harry en pendant ces deux heures, j'eus l'impression d'être dans le bon monde, dans MON monde. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à parler du tournois des trois sorciers.  
>- Il parait que c'est Cédric Diggory qui va organiser le prochain tournoi, lança Ron. Mon père a entendu quelqu'un en parler dans l'un des ascenseurs du ministère.<br>- Ce ne serait pas étonnant, il l'a gagné il y a deux ans. Ce doit être génial, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.  
>- Ils devraient changer les règles d'organisation, tous les cinq ans ce n'est pas assez, ça ne donne pas la chance à tous les élèves de le remporter ! On n'aura jamais l'occasion d'y participer nous. C'est n'importe quoi ! En plus, je suis sûr que tu aurais pu gagner Harry si tu avais participé au dernier tournoi.<br>- Certainement pas ! Harry n'avait pas le niveau nécessaire ! Il aurait pu se faire tuer, intervins-je.  
>- Oh arrête Hermione, il se serait entraîné.<br>Harry et Ron parlèrent du tournois pendant tous le reste du cours et depuis que j'étais là, je ne cessais de remarquer à quel point ce monde était rassurant et sans danger. Voldemort était vraiment le pire fléau que le monde sorcier ait connu. Par moment, je me demandais si Drago n'avait pas raison en voulant rester ici.  
>Nous n'avions pas cours de l'après-midi, et Drago et moi restâmes donc à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches.<p>

- On ne trouvera rien, lâcha Drago au bout de deux heures. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.  
>Je fermai brusquement le livre que j'étais en train de lire.<br>- Tu as peut-être raison, on perd notre temps là. Je vais écrire une lettre à Sirius et toi tu vas t'occuper de Lydia. Et quand ces deux points seront réglés, il faudra qu'on demande l'autorisation de sortir de Poudlard pour aller à la grande bibliothèque de Londres.  
>- Mais ils ne nous laisseront jamais sortir !<br>Il n'avait pas tord.  
>- Alors il faut attendre la prochaine sortie à pré-au-lard et nous transplanerons de là-bas.<br>- Tu sais que c'est contre le règlement ? Demanda Drago d'un air amusé.  
>- Je m'en contre fiche ! Allez on sort.<br>Drago ne se fit pas prier et se leva aussitôt de sa chaise.

Quand nous quittâmes la bibliothèque quelqu'un se jeta aussitôt sur moi. Je fus serrée dans des bras inconnus, mais je reconnus les mèches rousses de ma meilleure amie.  
>- Eh bien, dis-je amusée. Que me vaut cet élan d'affection ? C'est le deuxième de la journée d'ailleurs.<br>- Oh Hermione, Drago ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué, fit cette dernière en me relâchant.  
>Je lançai un discret coup d'œil à Drago. Il semblait aussi perdu que moi.<br>- Je suis au courant de tout, ajouta Ginny à voix basse. J'ai hâte que vous me racontiez ! Je veux tout savoir, comment est l'autre monde ? Est-il aussi horrible qu'on me l'a dit ? Il parait qu'il y a un dangereux mage noir qui ...Venez on va aller s'asseoir...  
>- Ginny calme-toi, la coupai-je.<br>- Elle croit que le vrai Drago et la vraie Hermione, sont de retour, déclara Drago mal à l'aise.  
>Le regard de Ginny s'immobilisa.<br>- Nous sommes les mêmes depuis deux mois, expliquai-je. Tes amis ne sont pas revenus...  
>- Mais non... marmonna-t-elle le regard perdu. Ce matin, tu as presque crié mon nom quand tu m'as vu !<br>- Parce que je te cherchais, je croyais que tu étais avec Drago... Répondis-je.  
>- Non ! Insista Ginny d'une voix forte. Depuis ce matin vous vous comportez comme le vrai couple que je connais ! Au petit déjeuné Drago s'est comporté exactement comme le Drago de ce monde. Vous avez la même attitude que mes amis... vous...<br>La phrase de Ginny resta en suspens et j'eus l'impression que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.  
>- Je suis désolée, dis-je.<br>- Vous leur ressemblez tellement... Insista Ginny. Vous sembliez vraiment amoureux... Peut-être que vous vous êtes juste améliorés dans votre jeu de comédiens. Ce que je peux être stupide !  
>- C'est vrai qu'on s'est bien calqué sur tes amis, tu nous les as bien décrit, répondis-je.<br>- Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Drago qui semblait vexé. Nous sommes ensemble, lança-t-il à Ginny, c'est peut-être pour ça que...  
>- Vous êtes ensemble ? Répéta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.<br>- Oui, répondis-je en souriant.  
>Je m'étais attendue à ce que Ginny soit heureuse, après tout c'était elle qui m'avait mit sur cette voie, elle qui m'avait dit que j'étais faite pour être avec Drago. Cependant, la réaction que j'attendais ne vint pas.<br>- Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur ce qui est vrai important ! S'exclama-t-elle. Au lieu de vous occuper de vos petites amourettes ! Ma meilleure amie et son copain sont coincés dans un monde affreux et dangereux pendant que vous vous créés une petite vie parfaite ici ! Ce n'est pas votre vie ! Je veux retrouver mes amis et je veux que vous rentriez chez vous !  
>A ces mots, Ginny tourna les talons et nous abandonna dans le couloir qui me sembla soudain particulièrement vide et froid. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? C'était elle après tout qui m'avait poussé dans les bras de Drago ! Elle qui m'avait dit que tous les Drago et Hermione étaient fait pour être ensemble.<br>- Elle est devenu folle, dit Drago.  
>Je ne répondis pas, trop abasourdis par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Par ses mots, Ginny m'avait vraiment atteint. Dans un sens, je savais qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle n'était pas réellement ma meilleure amie, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être très affectée par ses propos. Nous n'étions visiblement plus les bienvenus ici.<br>- Il faut qu'on retrouve notre monde et rapidement, déclarai-je en me dégageant du contact de Drago. Je vais écrire une lettre à Sirius maintenant et toi tu sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses. Je veux que cette histoire soit réglée ce soir. Oh mon dieu !  
>- Quoi ? Demanda Drago en haussant les sourcils.<br>- J'ai déjà parlé à Lydia.  
>Drago attendit que je poursuive.<br>- C'était lorsque tu étais à Saint Mougouste, tu sais au début de notre arrivée. Par Merlin...  
>- Quoi ? Quoi ? Insista Drago.<br>- Elle est venu me trouver un jour à la bibliothèque pour me dire que c'était à son tour d'avoir sa chance avec toi. Ce à quoi j'ai rétorqué qu'elle pouvait tenter tout ce qu'elle voulait avec toi et que je n'en avais rien à faire. Elle a eu l'air particulièrement surprise d'ailleurs.  
>- Et donc ?<br>Drago avait dit avec un petit sourire.  
>- Et donc, j'imagine qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et l'autre Drago. Donc la vrai question c'est est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre elle et toi ?<br>- Absolument rien, répondit aussitôt Drago.  
>Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux.<br>- Elle n'est même jamais revenu me parler, poursuivit-il.  
>- C'est étrange.<p>

Drago et moi nous étions séparés afin de régler chacun notre affaire. Alors que je montai les escaliers en direction du 7ème étage, Pansy m'arrêta. Elle semblait particulièrement agacée.  
>- Où est Drago ?<br>- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?  
>- Je vais le tuer ! S'exclama alors Pansy.<br>Je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite.  
>- Il a oublié son hibou grand duc, dans le dortoir des garçons durant toutes les vacances ! Le hibou est devenu complètement fou et les garçons n'arrivent pas à rentrer dans leur chambre.<br>- Il a oublié son hibou ? Répétai-je d'un air ahuri. Mais comment c'est possible d'oublier quelque chose comme ça !  
>- Eh bien on parle de Drago, donc tout est possible avec lui ! Il est incapable de s'occuper de qui que ce soit à part lui. Je t'assure qu'il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand je le retrouverais.<br>Pansy reprit sa descente, mais je l'interpelai avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle dérange Drago alors qu'il avait finalement consentit à s'occuper de Lydia.  
>- Je t'accompagne, déclarai-je alors à contre cœur.<br>Pansy haussa les sourcils, puis après quelques secondes, me fit signe de la suivre.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle commune des Serpentards, une grande agitation y régnait. Certains élèves avaient même l'oreille collée à une porte.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demandai-je.<br>- Eh bien c'est le hibou qui est enfermé dans le dortoir des 6ème année, répondit Pansy qui semblait perdre patience. On a condamné la porte pour l'instant étant donné que personne n'arrivait à l'attraper. Mais vas-y je t'en pris, essaye.  
>Je m'approchai de la porte en question, tandis que les élèves s'en éloignaient pour me laisser passer. Les plus jeunes semblaient inquiets tandis que les autres avaient l'air très amusé par la situation.<br>- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Leur lançai-je de mauvaise humeur.  
>- Oui dégagez, ajouta Pansy.<br>Cependant personne ne bougea. Je soupirai, sortis ma baguette magique et ouvrai la porte. J'y entrais tout aussi vite, pour éviter au volatile de s'échapper. Le hibou grand duc volait dans tous les sens d'un air paniqué, se tapant contre les murs et les lits. Une odeur épouvantable régnait également dans la pièce. Alors que j'entrepris de pointer ma baguette sur l'oiseau, celui-ci me remarqua enfin et fondit sur moi, bec et griffes en avant. Alors que je levai les mains à mon visage pour me protéger l'oiseau s'immobilisa en l'air. J'ouvris à moitié les yeux. Le hibou venait de se poser sur un meuble à côté de moi et même s'il paraissait toujours agité, il ne semblait plus vouloir m'attaquer. Il me fixa d'un regard étrange avant de se mettre à hululer. Etait-il possible que l'oiseau m'ait reconnu ? Je n'y réfléchis pas d'avantage et fis apparaitre une cage dans lequel je l'enfermais aussitôt. Le hibou se remit à paniquer, mais au moins, il était enfermé.  
>- Tout va bien ? Cria Pansy de l'autre côté de la porte.<br>J'ouvris à la serpentarde et lui tendit la cage de l'oiseau.  
>- Oh ca y est ! S'exclama-t-elle soulagée.<br>- Tu peux aller le libérer ? Demandai-je. Je vais arranger la chambre pendant ce temps.  
>- Oui oui d'accord, répondit aussitôt Pansy en attrapant la cage et en refermant la porte derrière elle.<br>La grande chambre était vraiment dans un état pitoyable, le hibou l'avait entièrement retourné. J'entrepris de ranger entièrement la pièce mais lorsque ce fut finit je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil aux affaires de Drago. Il y avait une grande male sous son lit remplit de choses diverses et variées. Je fus à peine surprise de n'y trouver aucun livre. Alors que j'allais la fermer, un petit carnet noir attira mon attention. J'avais le sentiment que cela ne me regardait pas, que je n'avais pas à fouiller dans les affaires de Drago, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir cet intrigant carnet. Un journal intime ! Aussi impensable que celui puisse paraître, Drago tenait un journal.

_Jour 1 (mardi) : C'est un enfer, tout le monde s'est ligué contre moi pour me faire une blague stupide. Ils agissent tous comme des crétins. Que les bouffondor aient une idée comme ça, ce n'est pas étonnant, mais les Serpentards ! Même les emplois du temps ont changé, je suis sûr que c'est le professeur Dumbledor qui est à l'origine de cette idée stupide ! Ou alors Granger ! Oui surement Granger !_

_Jour 2 (mercredi) : Je suis allée prévenir Granger que son petit jeu ne m'amusait absolument pas et que si elle n'arrêtait pas tout ça rapidement, elle allait avoir de graves problèmes. Elle a bien sûr tout nié en bloc en évoquant une histoire de monde parallèle ! Si elle pense qu'elle peut réussir à me faire gober ça, elle se trouve lourdement ! Le pire c'est que tout le monde croit que je suis en couple avec elle, ça me dégoute !_

_Jour 3 (jeudi) : Je dois bien accorder à Granger qu'il se passe des choses plus qu'anormales. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit elle qui soit à l'origine de tout ça. Le sortilège doit vraiment être puissant, trop puissant pour elle.  
>Il y a une nouvelle élève : Lydia. En cinquième année à Serpentard. Plutôt pas mal je dois dire. Ma journée aurait pu bien se passer si mes amis n'étaient pas intervenus à son sujet. Mais de quoi ils se mêlent ! Je ne suis pas avec Granger ! Je me tape qui je veux !<em>

_Jour 17 (jeudi) : J'ai passé les deux semaines les plus horribles de ma vie enfermé à Saint Mangouste. Ils ont vraiment cru que j'étais un fou furieux. Ils ont testé un nombre de sorts incalculables et j'ai d'ailleurs cru qu'ils allaient réussir à me rendre réellement fou. Mais le pire a été le visage de ma mère. J'avais l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Elle semblait si désespérée... Pour les médicomages j'étais condamné. J'ai alors joué le tout pour le tout en faisant croire à tout le monde que j'étais redevenu le Drago sain d'esprit que j'aurais dû être. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour sortir de là-bas de toute façon, n'importe quoi. J'ai fais croire à tout le monde que je ne me souvenais pas des deux dernières semaines et ils m'ont cru. Une chance ! Ils ont mit mon état de folie sur le coup de ma rupture avec Granger. Ils ont cru à mon mensonge. Quand mes parents sont venu me chercher mon m'emmener j'ai bien cru halluciner lorsque le médicomage leur à tout raconté. Visiblement mes parents aiment bien Granger, c'est hallucinant. Ma mère semblait si anéantit par cette rupture... Granger la fille de moldue, mais où suis-je par Merlin !_

_A présent je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Faire croire à tout le monde que tout va bien. Et cela s'ensuit d'un grand objectif : me mettre Granger dans la poche. Je dois bien avouer que s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut me sortir de là, c'est bien cette insupportable miss-je-sais-tout. Cela me semble bien partit pour l'instant puisqu'elle a accepté de suivre mon idée pour soutirer des informations aux autres en organisant un jeu. Bon j'aurais préféré que l'on fasse ça durant une soirée, histoire de joindre l'utile à l'agréable, mais visiblement, Granger est totalement incapable de s'amuser !_

_1 mois de passé - Jour 25 (vendredi) : Granger a été insupportable durant toute cette semaine. Elle n'a pas cessé de jouer à la miss-je-sais-tout en me faisant remarquer à tout bout de champs que tout le monde avait accepté de se prêter au jeu durant un après-midi et non une soirée. S'il y a bien une chose dont je rêve c'est couper la langue de Granger !  
><em>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>Je fermai précipitamment le carnet et me tournai vers Blaise.<br>- Je faisais du rangement, répondis-je.  
>Je glissai discrètement le carnet dans la male.<br>- Ah oui à cause du hibou grand duc de Drago ? C'est incroyable qu'il l'ait oublié ici pendant les vacances, dit-il en s'essayant sur le lit d'en face qui devait lui appartenir.  
>- Oh moi plus rien ne m'étonne tu sais, répondis-je en me relevant sur mes deux pieds.<br>- Tu as fais ton devoir de potion ?  
>- Je dois partir, on se voit plus tard, répondis-je en quittant leur dortoir.<p> 


	22. Chapitre 22 : La suite du carnet

**Réponse aux commentaires :**  
>Hely Sappho - Ah je suis contente que tu ais laissé un commentaire cette fois :). Ca me fait très plaisir ! Pour répondre à ta question, évidemment que la lecture de ce journal aura une conséquence pour Hermione, évidemment ahah<p>

virginie01 - Allez ne t'en fais pas trop pour ce journal intime, il fallait bien un peu de rebondissement hein ^^

GOTATMI - Comme tu l'as si bien dit : ça promet du lourd !

Selenee - Tu n'aurais pas à attendre bien longtemps pour avoir la suite du journal intime de Drago, comme tu vois ahah.

Darknesscoming - Et voilà la suite !

Hachiko-Tan - Ahah non, Drago n'a pas encore dit de bêtise dans son journal, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Enfin, on a chacun notre définition des bêtises ^^

Rosabella01 - Tout ce que je peux dire, car c'est déjà marqué dans le titre, c'est qu'Hermione va continuer de lire le journal de Drago... Croise les doigts pour qu'elle ne gâche pas tout ahah

**Chapitre 22 : La suite du carnet**

J'avais passé le reste de la journée et la soirée à penser au journal de Drago. J'avais même loupé le dîner. Je n'avais pu lire dans le journal, que le début de notre arrivée ici et la suite m'obsédait littéralement. Après tout ce journal serait la preuve de la bonne foie de Drago, la preuve qu'il ne se fichait pas de moi... Dans ce que j'avais pu lire il me détestait, ce qui avait été réciproque à l'époque, mais maintenant ? Que pensait-il de moi ? Que pensait-il de l'idée de rejoindre l'ordre ? Que pensait-il vis-à-vis de l'avenir et de notre retour dans notre vrai monde ? Peut-être aurais-je également la réponse quand à sa relation avec Lydia. Car dans ce que j'avais pu lire, ses amis l'avaient empêché de fricoter avec Lydia, mais que me dirait la suite ? Avait-il finalement succombé à la jeune fille avant de s'intéresser à moi ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'intéressait d'ailleurs pas à moi en fin de compte, peut-être qu'il faisait semblant ! Je mourrais d'envie de parler de ce journal à Drago, mais jamais il ne me le pardonnerait. Après tout c'était cruellement personnel. Non il fallait que je remette la main dessus et que je le lise en entier. Par Merlin, quel genre de personne étais-je en train de devenir ? C'était sa vie privée... Pourtant il fallait que je sache à quoi m'en tenir avec lui, savoir si je pouvais lui faire confiance !  
>- Ca ne va pas Hermione ?<br>Je levai les yeux vers Ron et Harry qui me fixaient d'un air étrange.  
>- Si je vais très bien, répondis-je aussitôt.<br>- Tu n'as écris que l'introduction de ta dissertation sur l'histoire d...  
>- Je réfléchis figure toi, dis-je d'une voix cassante. On n'écrit pas une dissertation comme ça, en deux secondes.<br>Harry et Ron me lancèrent un regard insistant.  
>- Drago et Ginny t'ont cherché durant le dîner d'ailleurs, me lança Harry.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?  
>Ils haussèrent les épaules.<br>- Mais de quoi ils avaient l'air ? Insistai-je. Stressés ? Heureux ? De mauvaise humeur ?  
>Ron me toisa d'un air méfiant, comme s'il me suspectait de devenir folle.<br>- Je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial chez Drago, mais maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai trouvé que Ginny semblait mal à l'aise, répondit Harry.  
>- Ouai bof, intervint Ron.<br>- En tout cas elle te cherchait.  
>Avaient-ils trouvé une solution ? Non, sinon Ginny aurait semblé prête à sauter de joie, là c'était bizarre. Je roulais le parchemin de ma dissertation à peine entamée, fermai mes livres et me levai de ma chaise.<br>- Tu vas où ? Drago a un entrainement de quidditch je crois, me signala Ron.  
>- Je ne vais pas voir Drago, répliquai-je.<br>Après avoir monté mes affaires dans ma chambre, je sortis de la salle commune. Le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver Ginny. Je savais qu'elle avait écopé d'une heure de colle avec le professeur Rogue et je décidai d'aller la rejoindre à l'étage du cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la salle en question, Ginny était juste en train d'en sortir.  
>- Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle.<br>J'allais lui répondre, mais Rogue sortit de la salle à sa suite, lui passa devant et s'arrêta à mon niveau.  
>- Je serais vous, je surveillerais mes fréquentations Mlle Granger, après tout vous êtes la meilleure élève de Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Mlle Weasley sort d'une heure de retenue.<br>Je me contentai de lui sourire faiblement. Après tout, Rogue et moi étions sensés nous apprécier un minium.  
>Lorsqu'il eu disparu de l'étage, Ginny s'avança vers moi d'un air timide.<br>- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. J'ai été méchante...  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, répondis-je heureuse de ses excuses.<br>- C'est juste que j'aie vraiment cru que ma meilleure amie était revenue... Mais je n'avais pas être aussi désagréable, je sais que vous faites tout pour retrouver votre monde. Je suis désolée.  
>Ginny semblait réellement s'en vouloir et je lui assurai que je la comprenais et que je lui pardonnais. Elle me demanda ensuite si j'avais pu rentrer en contact avec Sirius. Question à laquelle je répondis par la négative. Avec cette histoire de hiboux et de journal intime de Drago, je n'en avais absolument pas eu le temps. Cependant, j'assurai à Ginny que je m'en occuperais dans la semaine.<br>En remontant en direction de notre salle commune, Ginny me parla de Drago, et insista sur le fait que, malgré ce qu'elle avait pu dire plus tôt dans la journée, elle était très heureuse pour nous. Elle parlait évidemment du fait que nous étions à présent ensemble.  
>- J'ai lu le début de son journal intime, déclarai-je soudain comme un cheveux sur la soupe.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Oui aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Drago tient un journal.<br>- Je me demande si c'est le cas avec le Drago que je connais, répondit Ginny d'un air songeur. Et qu'est-ce qui était marqué dans le journal ?  
>- Je n'ai pu lire que les deux premières pages, Blaise est arrivé après. Je suis horribles n'est-ce pas ?<br>Je m'étais arrêtée de marcher et fixai Ginny d'un air honteux.  
>- Ce n'est pas bien c'est sûr, mais c'est humain comme réaction. Je l'aurais lu aussi à ta place. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit dedans ?<br>- Qu'il me déteste, que je suis une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, qu'il aimerait me couper la langue... Enfin que des choses sympas.  
>- C'était au tout début alors, en conclu Ginny.<br>- Je sais que c'est mal, mais j'ai envie de lire la suite, dis-je à voix basse. Tu ne connais pas le Drago que j'ai connu durant cinq ans. C'était un gamin égoïste et méchant. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il a réellement changé.  
>- Il a changé Hermione, c'est certain. Vous êtes ensemble non ?<br>- Et s'il faisait semblant ? Insistai-je le cœur battant. S'il faisait semblant pour que je l'aide à rentrer dans notre monde ? Je lui ais tout de même parlé de l'ordre du Phoenix ! S'il rentre et qu'il reste dans le camp de Voldemort, ce serait une catastrophe ! Et si je lis qu'il me déteste toujours, je pense que j'aurais dû mal à m'en remettre. Enfin, je veux dire... Je lui ais tout de même offert ma...  
>Je ne terminai pas ma phrase.<br>- Tu lui as offert quoi ? Insista GInny.  
>- J'ai couché avec lui pour la première fois, répondis-je la mort dans l'âme.<br>- Et tu regrettes ?  
>- Je ne sais pas. Non je ne crois pas, mais si je lis qu'il me ment depuis le début...<br>- Alors tu dois lire la suite du journal, me coupa Ginny d'un air sérieux. De toute façon le mal est fait, tu as déjà commencé à le lire. Si tu ne lis pas la suite, son contenu va te torturer.  
>J'adressai à Ginny un regard hésitant.<br>- Qu'on soit d'accord, lire le journal de quelqu'un est mal. Tu es rentré dans sa sphère la plus privée sans son autorisation. Mais maintenant que tu as commencé, tu ne peux plus vraiment reculer. Même si tu te retiens pendant quelques jours de le lire, tu finiras par le faire. Donc débarrasse-toi de ça le plus vite possible.  
>- Oui tu as raison.<br>Ginny et moi nous séparâmes aussitôt. Elle continua de monter en direction de notre salle commune, tandis que je descendais en direction des cachots. Peut-être que Drago était toujours à son entraînement de quidditch. Cette fois il ne fallait pas que je lise le journal dans la salle commune des garçons, surtout à cette heure-ci, il fallait que je le prenne avec moi. Je pourrais par exemple, le lire non loin de l'entrée de leur salle commune, ainsi je pourrais voir Drago revenir de son entraînement et donc faire en sorte qu'il ne remarque pas l'absence de son journal. Par Merlin, ce que je faisais était affreux...

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle commune des Serpentards, un affreux brouhaha y régnait.  
>- Drago n'est pas là, me lança un élève que je ne connaissais pas.<br>Ce dernier était affalé dans un canapé en cuir noir, face à trois autres élèves.  
>- Il est à l'entrainement de quidditch, me signala l'un d'eux.<br>- Ah oui ! M'exclamai-je en bonne comédienne. Ils finissent à quelle heure déjà ?  
>Ils haussèrent tous les trois les épaules.<br>- Bon, je vais regarder dans les affaires de Drago, j'ai perdu ma dissertation de Potion et je suis sûr que c'est lui qui la gardé sans faire ex...  
>Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, constant que les élèves ne m'écoutaient même plus. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point ma présence ne gênait personne ici. Dans notre monde, je n'aurais même pas été autorisé à entrer dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, alors que là... Chez les Serpentards. Nos deux mondes étaient vraiment différents. J'eus vite fait de récupérer le carnet et de ressortir de la salle commune des Serpentards. Je décidai de m'installer au fond du couloir par terre tout en m'assurant d'avoir une bonne vue sur l'entrée de leur salle commune.<br>J'ouvris le carnet à la page 3, le cœur battant. C'était un mélange d'excitation, d'anxiété et de culpabilité.

_Jour 26 (samedi) : Je dois bien avouer que j'ai passé quelques bons moments au début de ce stupide jeu, surtout quand j'ai cru que Granger allait s'étouffer en entendant Weasley dire qu'il avait couché avec plus d'une fille dans sa vie. Mais la conversation s'est vite orientée vers des sujets répugnants. Apparemment Granger et moi on est ensemble depuis notre première année. Mais quelle horreur ! Pire encore ! Elle à l'habitude de passer les vacances de Noël chez moi. Et puis quand ils lui ont demandé si j'étais un bon coup... Rien que l'idée de coucher avec elle me donne envie de vomir ! Par contre sa réponse m'a étonné. Elle aurait juste pu répondre « oui » mais au lieu de ça elle a dit que j'étais un « très bon coup ». Il faut que je fasse confiance à Granger, c'est la seule solution pour que je sorte de ce monde affreux. Il faut que je me la mette dans la poche !_

_Granger est une pauvre gourde qui ne tient pas l'alcool ! A cause d'elle on a gâché notre chance devant Dumbledor. On peut tous féliciter la miss-je-sais-tout pour ses bêtises ! Ma vie est calvaire depuis que je suis arrivé, un véritable calvaire. Je suis entouré de fous qui en plus m'emmerdent toute la journée pour que je ressorte avec Granger. J'en peux plus ! Cette sale gamine qui croit tout savoir, qui donne des leçons aux autres... Je déteste qu'elle me juge, ainsi que mes parents. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir le sang pur et des parents du côté du seigneur des ténèbres ! Je n'y peux rien ! Ce n'est pas ma faute._

Premier élément qui me prouvait que Drago n'était pas un fervent admirateur de Voldemort. Par contre, il me détestait toujours autant, mais l'inverse était vrai à cette époque encore. Je ne le supportais toujours pas moi non plus.

_Jour 27 (dimanche) : Granger est une folle et une maniaque de l'organisation. Elle vient d'orchestrer toute ma vie d : passer du temps avec nos amis pour qu'ils ne se posent pas trop de questions, travailler nos cours, faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur notre problème de monde parallèle, me forcer à continuer le quidditch pour donner le change... Je n'arrive presque pas à trouver du temps pour accéder à la salle sur demande. Pourtant, il faut absolument que je mène à bien la mission du seigneur des ténèbres, il en va de ma vie et de celle de mes parents !_  
><em>Le pire, c'est que tous mes amis sont persuadés qu'Hermione et moi nous sommes remis en couple, et je m'en fiche. Du mois, je suis fatigué de me battre avec eux pour leur dire que « non, rien ne se passe entre elle et moi ». Ils ne me croiront jamais, surtout avec tout le temps qu'on passe tous les deux pour nos recherches. Je préfère qu'ils y croient plutôt qu'ils continuent à m'emmerder avec ça. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas dans notre vrai monde et tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi !<em>  
><em>Je ne sais pas pourquoi Granger ne prend pas au sérieux mon idée de retour dans le temps. Je suis sûr que c'est ça la solution et si jamais je me trompe on aura rien perdu puisqu'on ne sera toujours pas dans le bon monde. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne veuille même pas essayer ! Si on retourne suffisamment en arrière pour éviter que ma potion explose, cela pourrait résoudre notre problème. Pourtant j'essaye de faire des efforts pour qu'elle me fasse confiance, comme lorsque je lui ai proposé qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms pour éviter de se faire griller. Elle est constamment sur la défensive, elle est exaspérante.<em>

Je me souvenais du jour où Drago m'avait proposé l'idée de remonter le temps, j'avais trouvé ça aussitôt stupide. Mais après plus de deux mois, il était peut-être temps de reconsidérer cette possibilité. Après tout, nous n'avions rien à perdre en effet. J'hallucinais tout de même un peu en voyant que Drago trouvait que j'étais trop sur la défensive. Il ne considérait que son point de vu ! Ne pouvait-il par comprendre que c'était difficile de lui faire confiance ? Il était tout de même du côté de Voldemort !

_Granger est devenu complètement hystérique au dîné. Elle s'est mise à pleurer dans le hall ! Elle a pleuré devant moi, ce n'est pas possible d'avoir si peu de pudeur ! Bon d'accord le seigneur des ténèbres n'existe pas dans ce monde, où du moins il n'existe pas comme on le connait et du coup elle est déçue de ne pas être née ici, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil._

Histérique moi ? Je venais d'apprendre que Voldemort n'existait pas !

_Jour 28 (lundi) : Hier soir Hermione m'a parlé des films moldus. C'est idée de fou, dommage que ce soit les moldus qui y aient pensé en premier. Mais bon, c'est un concept hallucinant et c'est moi qui vais l'implanter sur le marché sorcier. Je vais devenir milliardaire !_

Visiblement Drago croyait réellement dur comme fer à cette idée... J'osais espérer que depuis le temps, il avait oublié. Mais au moins, j'avais la preuve qu'il ne faisait pas semblant pour ça.

_Jour 29 (mardi) : Mes parents m'ont foutus une pression de dingue pour que Granger soit présente pour les vacances de Noel. J'ai tellement peur de les décevoir. Bon en même temps, ce ne serait pas super d'avoir Granger collée à moi pendant deux semaines, mais ma mère à l'air de vraiment y tenir... Granger ne voudra jamais venir chez moi ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire ! Bon, je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et lui en parler. Et puis franchement, c'est mieux que d'être tout seul coincé dans ce monde. J'aurais préféré que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre que Granger, mais c'est toujours ça._

_Jour 36 (mardi) : J'ai vraiment pris sur moi durant plus d'une semaine. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi si gentil avec quelqu'un et Granger m'accuse de la harceler. Elle n'est vraiment pas croyable ! Je fais des efforts et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Bon d'accord, c'est juste pour qu'elle vienne passer noël chez moi et que je puisse faire plaisir à mes parents, mais tout de même. Elle pourrait prendre en compte que je me démène pour être agréable avec elle, même nos amis l'ont remarqué. Pour une fois qu'ils sont de mon côté d'ailleurs !_

_Jour 37 (mercredi) : Je me rends compte que je passe pour un idiot, pour le dindon de la farce, pour le mec qui s'accroche à une fille qui n'en a rien à faire. Oui ! Tout le monde croit que je suis aux pieds de Granger et que je fais tout pour la récupérer. Ca en devient humiliant. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne veut toujours pas venir chez moi pour Noel. Elle m'énerve !_

_Jour 38 (jeudi) : La situation commence à s'inverser à mon grand bonheur et au malheur d'Hermione. Tout le monde commence à soupçonner Hermione de regretter de m'avoir quitté étant donné qu'on est toujours fourré ensemble et que c'est souvent elle qui vient à ma rencontre. Voir Hermione s'énerver à ce sujet est encore plus drôle !_

Drago était vraiment un sale gamin !

_Jour 39 (vendredi) : Aujourd'hui j'ai eu le droit à une scène assez mythique. Nous avons reçu successivement des lettres de nos parents pour qu'on passe les vacances ensemble. Je dois dire que Granger est très drôle quand elle s'y met. Surtout lorsqu'elle m'a fait croire qu'elle acceptait finalement de venir chez moi pour les vacances. Comme si j'étais assez stupide pour la croire. C'était évidemment à cause de la lettre de ses parents. Le problème c'est qu'on va passer nos vacances ensemble alors que mes parents ne seront même pas là ! Quel gâchis. Je vais vraiment devoir me coltiner Granger toute la journée. Si ils avaient été là, je suis certain que ma mère serait allée faire des trucs de fille avec Granger, mais là ... On va être tous seuls, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à la supporter pendant deux semaines._

_Jour 46 (vendredi) : Granger finit par être vexante. Elle a tiré la tronche durant presque tout le trajet en train parce qu'elle venait chez moi pour les vacances. Il faut qu'elle arrête, c'est moi qui devrais être le plus blasé car c'est chez moi qu'elle va squatter pendant deux semaines sous la surveillance de mon elfe. Elle n'a pas le monopole de la mauvaise humeur alors j'apprécierais qu'elle arrête de toujours en faire des tonnes. Ce qui m'agace le plus c'est qu'elle arrive aussi à me faire rire, même si ce n'est pas voulu. Je préférais la détester à longueur de journée mais elle a des réactions parfois... Comme lorsqu'elle m'a demandé si je pensais que le Drago et Hermione de ce monde avaient couché ensemble. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire tellement sa question était ridicule et la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais le mieux c'est que j'ai découvert à cet instant une nouvelle manière de l'embêter : la mettre mal à l'aise ! Il est finalement possible que ces vacances ne soient pas une totale catastrophe. Torturer Granger peut être très drôle._

Je refermais aussitôt le carnet d'un geste paniqué. Je jetai un œil au passage menant à la sale commune des Serpentards. Un groupe d'élève s'y pressait, mais ils étaient très jeunes, surement des premières années, et Drago n'était pas avec eux. Je gardai le carnet quelques minutes fermé sur mes genoux en songeant à ce que je venais de lire. Ce qui me surprenait, c'était que depuis le début de ma lecture il n'y avait pas eu la moindre insulte concernant mon sang. Drago n'avait visiblement m'a mentit lorsqu'il m'avait assuré plusieurs fois, ne rien avoir à faire de mon arbre généalogique et donc de la nature de mes parents et de la mienne. Malgré tout, lire ses lignes m'avais tout de même atteint, attristé. Certes nous nous détestions à l'époque, mais lire ça maintenant, dans l'état actuel des choses, me touchait tout de même. Pourtant, sur les dernières lignes que Drago avait écrites, il disait commencer à me trouver drôle. Ce n'était pas drôle dans le sens que j'aurais aimé, mais il ne semblait déjà plus me détester autant qu'avant. Je consultai l'heure à ma montre, vingt-et-une heure. Il fallait que je reprenne ma lecture, la fin de l'entrainement de Drago n'allait certainement par tarder et je voulais en lire le plus possible.

_Jour 47 (samedi) : Granger m'a emmené voir un film dans une salle avec un énorme écran. Oui, je crois que c'est comme ça que cela s'appelle. Je dois bien dire que ce n'était pas si horrible que cela d'être entouré de moldu, et puis ça valait le coup. C'est génial un film ! Génial. C'est bien mieux que n'importe quel livre._  
><em>Le meilleur moment a quand même été lorsque j'ai passé mon bras autour des épaules de Granger. J'aurais payé cher pour avoir une photo de cet instant, surtout quand je lui ais fait croire que c'était pour faire comme les moldus, que je croyais qu'il fallait qu'on le fasse nous aussi pour se fondre dans la masse. Je ne comprends même pas qu'elle m'ait cru !<em>  
><em>Le deuxième bon point de la journée est qu'elle a accepté de faire une pause de deux semaines dans nos recherches. Merci Merlin ! Je vais quand même pouvoir avoir un semblant de vacance.<em>  
><em>Le troisième bon point de la journée, c'est qu'Hermione a prévu de passer son lendemain après-midi avec la fille Weasley ! Je suis débarrassée d'elle ! Merci merci !<em>

Drago était définitivement un sale gamin ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il avait fait exprès de passer son bras autour de mes épaules au cinéma !

_Jour 48 (dimanche) : Je sais que Granger me prend pour un crétin finit lorsque je lui parle d'implanter les films sur le marché sorcier. Bon peut-être qu'au début l'idée m'a réellement traversé l'esprit, mais je sais que ce serait impossible, je ne suis pas stupide ! Quelque chose venant des moldus dans notre vrai monde ? Avec le seigneur des ténèbres, avec mes parents ? Je serais le premier tué si j'ébruitais cette idée ! Mais ce que Granger ne sait pas c'est que j'ai un nouveau plan. Je ne compte pas retourner dans notre monde, c'est tout bonnement hors de question ! Je vais implanter les films, mais ici. Nous sommes tous en sécurité et personne ne nous embête avec des histoires de sangs purs et impurs. Je veux être tranquille et il n'y a que dans ce monde que cela pourra être le cas. Je ne retournerais jamais d'où je viens, tout est plus simple ici._

_La fille Weasley est au courant de notre secret grâce à Granger, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus énervé. Ce qui m'a mit hors de moi, c'est la manière dont elle m'a traité et décrit devant sa meilleure amie. Elle m'a décrit comme un monstre voulant tuer les moldus et les sorciers issus des moldus. Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Je ne m'en suis jamais pris aux personnes comme elles, du moins pas physiquement. Le pire c'est que Granger n'a pas compris pourquoi je ne lui parlais plus après. Elle a beau être la plus intelligente de Poudlard, son cerveau tourne parfois au ralenti ! Pour la première fois je lui ais dis vraiment tout ce que je pensais, que pour moi son sang n'était pas impure et que tout ce que je lui rapprochais c'était d'être une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout qui croyait tout savoir sur tout le monde. Je lui ais dis qu'avec ma famille et notre camp je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, qu'on ne m'avait jamais demandé mon avis. Dans mon élan, je lui ais même avoué qu'elle avait tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré, que j'aurais rêvé avoir une vie aussi calme et parfaite que la sienne. Mais pire encore, je lui ais avoué que Voldemort m'avait confié une mission cette année. Je ne lui ais pas dis de quoi il s'agissait mais le mal est fait. Elle est au courant._  
><em>Finalement ce n'est pas si important, je ne retournerais jamais, jamais dans l'autre monde. Il faudrait me tuer et trainer mon corps au sol pour ça.<em>

J'avais envie de tuer Drago et à la fois de le prendre dans mes bras. Rester dans ce monde ? Mais était-il sérieux ? Y pensait-il vraiment ? Là j'avais vraiment envie de me lever, de le rejoindre à son entrainement de quidditch et de lui jeter son journal à la figure ! Mais le deuxième paragraphe m'avait beaucoup ému. C'est vrai que j'avais toujours jugé Drago, mais c'était normal de juger quelqu'un quand à son apparence, son paraître, sa manière de se comporter en surface. C'était humain. Mais il n'avait pas intérêt à reparler du fait de rester ici dans les prochaines pages. Il n'avait pas intérêt !

_Jour 49 (lundi) : Hermione et moi avons fait comme si rien ne s'était passé hier, comme si nous ne nous étions pas disputés. Et c'est tant mieux. On a répondu à la lettre de Ginny et ses questions sur notre monde, puis on lui a posé des questions à notre tour. J'ai ensuite eu l'idée d'apprendre à Hermione à monter sur un ballais. On va passer deux semaines ensemble, il faut bien qu'on trouve à s'occuper. Ce qui a été étrange c'est qu'elle a accepté assez vite et j'ai même l'impression que c'était pour me faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas mal finalement de se disputer avec elle, car elle se sent si coupable après, qu'elle fait tout pour se faire pardonner. En fait, elle n'a pas le vertige comme elle s'est plu à le dire, elle a juste peur. Sa démonstration était pitoyable, du coup je l'ai fais monté derrière moi. Ce n'est pas tant que je voulais lui montrer mes capacités en la matière, c'était plus que je voulais qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il y avait de si agréable dans le fait de s'élever dans les airs. Je voulais qu'elle ressente ce plaisir et cette sensation._  
><em>C'était vraiment agréable pour une fois d'aider quelqu'un, de le rassurer, de la motiver. C'est la première fois que je faisais quelque chose comme ça et je dois dire que c'était plutôt plaisant. J'avais vraiment l'impression de servir à quelque chose, mais si Hermione n'attendait qu'une chose : descendre du ballais.<em>  
><em>Je viens de remarquer qu'aujourd'hui je l'ai appelé par son prénom. Enfin je l'appelle toujours par son prénom, mais pas là, pas lorsque j'écris. De toute façon c'est normal de l'appeler par son prénom, je veux dire, on n'est pas ami, mais on passe quand même beaucoup de temps ensemble. Dans le fond, on voit bien qu'on arrive à s'entendre à certains moments.<em>

_Jour 50 (mardi) : J'ai décidé de décrisper Hermione. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi sérieuse qu'elle, personne ne lui a appris à s'amuser ! Eh bien moi je vais le faire._

_Jour 51 (mercredi) : Elle se laisse allée et c'est génial. Elle n'est pas si ennuyeuse que je le pensais, elle est même très drôle quand elle s'y met. Je sais que ce n'est pas complètement désintéressé ce que je fais. Je me dis que si elle s'amuse, qu'elle m'apprécie, qu'elle aime ce nouveau monde, peut-être qu'elle arrêtera ses recherches pour retrouve notre vrai monde. Peut-être qu'elle restera ici ? Enfin non, ce n'est pas que j'ai envie qu'elle reste, je veux juste qu'elle ne m'entraine pas dans son retour. Non en fait, j'aimerai bien qu'elle reste, parce qu'elle est dans le secret et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à vivre éternellement dans ce monde sans elle. Je dis n'importe quoi, non je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait être plus sympa. Enfin je ne sais pas._

_Hermione est vraiment marrante, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ait envie de rentrer ! Il n'y a pas de mangemorts ici, pas de danger, pas de Voldemort ! Personne n'est en danger de mort ! Quand je lui ais proposé de changé nos apparences j'étais presque sûr qu'elle refuserait, mais non ! Elle a joué le jeu, c'est hallucinant !_

Par Merlin, ce dernier passage datait de seulement de deux semaines ! Deux semaines ! Dans un sens ce qu'il avait écrit sur ce dernier jour était ce que j'espérais trouver. J'aurais voulu lire qu'il commençait à m'apprécier, mais cela prenait une toute autre tournure. Rester dans ce monde était vraiment son but... Pire, il voulait faire en sorte que je reste ici avec lui. C'était hors de question ! Nous ne pouvions pas rester là, ne comprenait-il donc pas ? Ce n'était pas nôtre monde ! On aurait dit qu'il devenait fou... qu'il perdait totalement l'esprit. Certes je voyais bien qu'il avait tout à gagner en restant ici, mais ce n'était pas nôtre réalité ! Moi aussi je trouvais ce monde merveilleux, il n'y avait aucun danger, aucun mort, Harry avait sa famille, mais nous ne pouvions pas rester. Nôtre vie n'était pas ici.  
>Je refermai aussitôt le journal avec précipitation. Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu les joueurs de quidditch approcher et Blaise venait de passer le passage secret menant à leur salle commune. Drago et les autres devaient être devant ! Non d'un hippogriffe, il fallait vite que je les rejoigne.<br>Je me relevai précipitamment et donnai le mot de passe pour entrer.  
>- Blaise ! L'interpelai-je. Où est Drago ?<br>Ce dernier venait de s'affaler sur un fauteuil et leva son regard vers moi.  
>- Très bonne question, répondit-il. Il a loupé l'entrainement de quidditch !<br>- Quoi ?  
>- J'imagine que si tu le cherches c'est que tu ne sais pas non plus où il est ?<br>Je secouai la tête tandis que Blaise levait les yeux au ciel.  
>Mais où était-il donc ? Etait-il revenu ici plus tôt sans que je le voie ? C'était possible après tout, j'avais été très absorbé par ma lecture. M'avait-il vu ? M'avait-il vu en train de lire son journal ? Par Merlin, ce serait horrible si c'était le cas. Jamais il ne me le pardonnerait. Mais pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ? Non, si Drago m'avait vu faire, il me l'aurait fait remarquer, il m'aurait même certainement hurlé dessus, mais s'enfuir n'aurait pas été son genre. Non. Il avait dû se passer autre chose. Mon dieu ! Lydia ! Je l'avais envoyé voir Lydia. Je parcourrai la salle commune du regard avec nervosité. Aucune trace d'elle. Etait-elle dans son dortoir ? J'aurais voulu aller vérifier, mais ne serais-je pas passer pour une folle ? Et si elle avait définitivement réussis à mettre le grappin sur Drago ? Mon Drago. J'émis un faible rire, totalement dénué d'humour.<br>« Mon Drago » alors que je venais de lire près de la moitié de son journal intime. Je ne méritais pas de l'appeler ainsi.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Me demanda Théodore en posant une main sur mon épaule.<br>Je ne répondis pas. Mais qu'avais-je donc fait en envoyant Drago lui parler ! Où peut-être m'avait-il réellement vu en train de lire son journal, peut-être avait-il même quitté Poudlard à cette heure-ci. J'eu une terrible nausée et son journal intime que je tenais dans la main sembla peser une tonne.  
>- Où sont vos toilettes ? Demandai-je d'une voix faible.<br>- Comme d'habitude Hermione, à l'étage, répondit Blaise en riant. Ils n'ont pas changé de place tu sais.  
>- Mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle veut qu'on l'accompagne ! S'exclama Daphné en s'approchant de moi. Ce que tu peux être bête Blaise, elle est toute blanche.<br>Daphné entreprit d'attraper mon bras, mais je me dégageai violemment de son contact.  
>- Ne me touche pas toi, lui lançai-je d'une voix venimeuse.<br>Je n'avais pas oublié qu'elle avait essayé de se rapprocher de Drago pendant les vacances, et d'ailleurs je n'oublierais jamais.  
>D'autres bras m'attrapèrent et je reconnus la voix de Pansy qui m'intimait d'avancer. Je m'exécutai enfin, sans lâcher le précieux carnet de Drago.<p>

Pour info, j'ai écris le journal de Drago parallèlement à mon histoire, après chaque écriture de chapitre. Donc tout ce qui est écrit dans le carnet concorde parfaitement avec l'histoire actuelle. C'est juste qu'on a ainsi un point de vu de Drago sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé ^^


	23. Chapitre 23 : La liste des préoccupation

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour tous vos commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir en plus de m'encourager ! Merci merci merci et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture **

**Chapitre 23 : La liste des préoccupations**

- Hermione ça va ?  
>Je ne répondis pas.<br>- Hermione, tu vomis ? Ouvre la porte, ne reste pas enfermée dans les toilettes, insista Pansy.  
>- Je te remercie de m'avoir accompagné mais ça va pour l'instant.<br>- Bon je reste là au cas où.  
>- Non, je préfère être seule. Si je dois vomir, j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait personne. Tu peux comprendre ça non ?<br>J'avais été plus désagréable que prévu, mais Pansy sembla comprendre et sortit. Je lui demandai juste de me prévenir si Drago revenait.

Une fois Pansy sortit, je tentai de prendre sur moi, d'inspirer et d'exprimer calmement. Il ne fallait pas que je me mette dans un état pareil, surtout que je ne savais pas réellement où était Drago. Peut-être était-il simplement en heure de colle, ou peut-être qu'il travaillait à la bibliothèque. Quoi que à cette heure-ci c'était peu probable... Il fallait dans tous les cas que je me calme. J'appuyai ma tête contre le mur des toilettes dans un profond soupire. Il fallait que je finisse de lire le carnet, il fallait que cela soit définitivement fait.

_(2 mois passés) Jour 52 (jeudi = Noël ) : Aujourd'hui j'ai eu ma mère au téléphone et je lui ai dis qu'Hermione et moi on s'était remis ensemble. Hermione a un peu rouspété, mais rien de plus. Franchement, on s'en fiche ! Je veux juste que mes parents me laissent tranquille. J'aurais bien aimé qu'il en soit de même pour Pansy et Blaise, mais ils ont trouvé bon de venir nous voir. Du coup, on a dû tout remettre en ordre et reprendre nos apparences normales. Hermione n'est pas si mal d'ailleurs, je veux dire physiquement, quand elle n'a pas cet air autoritaire sur le visage. Bon d'accord, je critique Pansy et Blaise mais grâce à eux Hermione m'a embrassé. Je ne m'étais pas douté une seconde que Daphné s'intéressait à moi et qu'elle sauterait sur l'occasion. Mais ce dont je m'étais encore moins douté c'est qu'Hermione se ruerait à l'étage inférieur pour venir m'embrasser ! Hermione Granger m'a embrassé ! C'est hallucinant. Bon d'accord, elle m'a dit que c'était pour jouer le jeu et que Daphné ne perturbe pas notre mission, mais elle n'aurait jamais fais ça il y a une semaine. Je crois qu'elle est mal à l'aise à cause de ça d'ailleurs. Par chance, je suis quelqu'un de tenace donc je suis allée la voir dans sa chambre et elle m'a laissé regardé un film avec elle sur son lit. Le film était super, comme je m'y attendais, mais ce qui aurait été encore mieux, ça aurait été qu'elle m'embrasse de nouveau. Enfin non, je n'ai pas envie de l'embrasser c'est juste que ses lèvres sont chaudes, fermes et agréables. Evidemment elle n'a pas décollé une fois ses yeux de l'écran. J'ai vraiment dû me retenir de lui demander de m'embrasser de nouveau. Mais ça aurait été juste pour voir, juste pour voir si ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi agréables._

Mon dieu que j'étais mal à l'aise en lisant ça. Drago parlait de mes lèvres ! Bon c'était un bon point, mais j'étais mal à l'aise pour lui. Ce carnet était plus que privé.

_Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ses lèvres durant le reste de la journée, c'était une vraie torture, même à table. J'avais l'impression que mon repas de Noël n'avait aucun goût. En fait, j'avais l'impression que tout se rapprochait de loin ou de près à la bouche d'Hermione, même la lettre que la fille Wesaley nous a envoyée pour nous décrire nos doubles. Elle n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie et même que l'autre Drago envisageait déjà de se marier avec Hermione. Quelle ironie ! Alors que moi je n'ai même pas le droit de l'embrasser juste une fois ! Je pourrais peut-être juste lui demander... Non elle ne voudrait jamais et ça la braquerait. Pourtant j'ai tenté plusieurs approches ! J'ai par exemple passé mon bras autour de ses épaules pour l'accompagner à table, je lui ai même pris la main lorsqu'elle a dit que j'étais quelqu'un de bien et qu'elle a avoué que jusque là elle passait de très bonnes vacances._

Un sourire étira mes lèvres, Drago pouvait être si mignon parfois... Malheureusement pour moi, pour l'instant, cela ressemblait juste à une attirance physique.

_Je viens de monter rapidement à l'étage pour écrire avant que j'oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Non je n'oublierais jamais, mais juste au cas où. Blaise et Pansy sont revenus nous voir après le repas et on s'est lancé dans un jeu de chasse à l'homme par équipe. On s'envoyait de la peinture par équipe de deux. J'étais bien sûr avec Hermione. A un moment on s'est tout le deux retrouvés à plat ventre par terre et on s'est fixé pendant quelques secondes en silence. Ca a été le déclic ! Je lui plais, c'est sûr ! Du coup j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout derrière la porte du salon. J'ai serré Hermione contre moi, je l'ai embrassé dans le cou et elle n'a pas fait le moindre mouvement ! Elle a forcément aimé ça, surtout qu'à un moment, c'est elle qui s'est resserrée contre moi ! Je suis sûr que j'aurais réussis à l'embrasser si Blaise et Pansy n'était pas arrivé pour nous balancer de la peinture dans la figure. Je suis passé à deux doigts de réembrasser Hermione ! Par Merlin, c'est une torture !  
>Lorsque Blaise et Pansy sont partis, Hermione est montée s'enfermer dans sa chambre ! Elle n'assume pas. Je suis sur que je lui plais et qu'elle a adoré ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous derrière cette porte, elle ne veut juste pas l'admettre. Si elle croit que je vais la laisser tranquille elle se trompe ! Si elle veut me faire croire qu'elle ne ressent rien pour moi, elle ne perd rien pour attendre. <em>

A présent, je me sentais complètement idiote. Et c'était pour moi que j'étais mal à l'aise. Mais au secours... J'avais l'impression de mourir de honte.

_La fin de soirée ne s'est pas vraiment passée comme je l'espérais. Peut-être parce que j'ai fais l'idiot. A commencer par la scène dans la salle de bain, lorsque je lui ais dis que je finirais bien par la voir nue un jour. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort je l'avoue, surtout quand je me suis glissée dans son lit. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a prit. Je pense que c'est ces réactions outrées qui m'amusent beaucoup. Bon je dis ça maintenant, mais j'avoue que me faire rembarrer par Hermione, ne m'a pas du tout fait rire tout à l'heure. Mais elle peut être si drôle et si mignonne à la fois. J'ai dis mignonne ? Non mais qu'on se le dise, quand elle le veut, elle peut être carrément canon ! Sa compagnie est même de plus en plus agréable, tant qu'elle arrête de donner des leçons. Par contre qu'elle ne continue pas à jouer à la sainte ni touche ! Elle reste collée à moi derrière la porte et après elle m'exclue de son lit ? On croit rêver là ! Mais je vais rattraper tout ça._

Par Merlin que j'avais honte. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de continuer à lire le carnet... Si ! Je devais aller jusqu'au bout, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là.

_Jour 53 (mercredi) : J'ai éclaircis le sujet avec Hermione dès ce matin, en lui disant que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille était derrière nous, qu'on s'était mal compris et qu'on pouvait maintenant passer à autre chose. C'était bien sûr pour qu'elle se détende parce que je ne suis pas près d'abandonner. Et puis tant qu'on y est, pourquoi je n'aurais le droit qu'à un bisous ? Parce que c'était l'objectif que je m'étais fixé hier. Dans ce monde tout est possible, je n'ai aucune barrière. Par Merlin, si je le voulais, je pourrais embrasser Hermione toute la sainte journée. Pourquoi n'attendre qu'un baiser d'elle alors que je pourrais avoir bien plus ? Franchement, on s'entend super bien finalement et ici j'aurais le droit d'être avec elle non ? C'est dingue, je suis en train d'envisager une relation avec Hermione Granger ? Elle a peut-être raison, peut-être que ce monde nous rend fou ? Peut-être que ce monde déteint sur nous ? De toute façon, je m'en fiche, je compte rester ici et Hermione restera également. C'est hors de question qu'elle parte. De toute façon, je suis certain que je lui plais et que je l'intéresse. Tout ce qui compte à présent c'est qu'elle s'en rendre compte. Je suis fait pour elle, c'est elle-même qui m'a dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée pendant les vacances !_

Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Drago envisageait une relation avec moi. Une vraie relation. J'étais si soulagée ! Par contre, c'était évidemment hors de question que nous restions ici. Il allait falloir que je lui enlève cette idée de la tête.

_Hermione a avoué qu'elle me trouvait bien physiquement, qu'elle m'aimait bien et que si l'on retrouverait notre monde, cela ne changerait rien vis-à-vis du fait qu'elle m'apprécie, du moins au début, car avec ma famille et mon camp elle serait obligée de me détester de nouveau pour mes choix inévitables. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que c'est réglé, je ne retournerais jamais dans notre monde, donc elle m'apprécie vraiment beaucoup pour dire un truc de ce genre. Toutes ces réponses avaient malheureusement un prix, mais comme il est hors de question que je retourne dans notre vrai monde, ce n'est pas un réel problème. J'ai donc dû lui avouer ce qu'il y avait normalement sous ma trappe de salon. La voir aussi effrayée par cette machine m'a fendu le cœur je crois. Elle a raison, c'est horrible, mais je lui ais promis que je détruirais cette machine en rentrant. Ce que j'aurais fait si jamais j'avais voulu rejoindre notre monde, mais jamais je n'y retournerais. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Notre vie sera beaucoup plus belle ici et elle finira par le comprendre et être d'accord avec moi._

_Jour 54 (jeudi) : A midi, j'ai demandé à Hermione de relire mon devoir de métamorphose, si j'avais su que cela la flatterait autant, je l'aurais fait beaucoup plus tôt ! Elle semblait si heureuse et fière, que j'aurais voulu avoir pleins d'autres devoirs à lui faire corriger, rien que pour voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Mais le mieux reste de la taquiner, c'est dingue de la voir partir ainsi au quart de tour ! J'adore, j'adore, j'adore. Quand je fais ça avec Pansy ou Daphné, elles m'ignorent ou finissent par me donner raison pour avoir la paix, mais pas Hermione. Elle insiste. Elle est vraiment parfaite !  
>Bon, comme tout le monde s'en doute, je suis allé trop loin et cela ne s'est pas bien terminé. Pourquoi n'ai-je aucune limite ?! Je me désespère moi-même, mais ce n'est pas totalement de ma faute, elle me rend fou ! Fou ! Et elle ne se rend même pas compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. J'ai passé la dernière nuit à ne rêver que de nos corps entrelacés. J'avais tellement envie de lui donner du plaisir. Grande première chez moi d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais porté autant d'importances à ça avec les autres filles. Mais là... Je ne rêve que d'une chose, voir Hermione se mordre la lèvre de plaisir. Je sais que je serais parfait avec elle.<br>Après cet incartade historique, j'ai rejoins Hermione derrière mon portail avant qu'elle ne transplane. C'était hors de question qu'elle parte, hors de question. Alors je me suis excusé et finalement, je n'ai pas trouvé ça aussi dur que je me l'imaginais. Mais le plus triste, c'est qu'Hermione croit que je ne m'intéresse qu'à son corps. Par Merlin si elle savait. Son départ serait la pire des choses qui pourrait m'arriver. Je vais me tenir à carreaux maintenant ! Je ne ferais plus rien sans son approbation, rien ! Cet écart de conduite m'a encore valu d'avouer un secret à Hermione. Son pardon dépendant de ma bonne volonté, je lui ai tout avoué pour la mission que m'avait confié Voldemort, je lui ais même montré la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras... A ce moment elle m'a parlé de l'ordre, de rejoindre l'ordre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai envoyé balader à ce sujet. De toute façon, cela ne me concerne pas, je vais rester ici toute ma vie. Il n'y aura jamais de mangemort où d'ordre du Phoenix. Et Hermione restera avec moi, j'en fais la promesse. Hors de question qu'elle mette sa vie en danger en retournant là-bas.  
><em>  
>Mon dieu... Drago à l'air de... Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais il y a bien quelque chose. Il ne s'intéresse pas qu'à mon corps. Ginny avait tellement raison. Je n'arrive même pas à croire ce que je lis. C'est tellement surprenant venant de lui. Drago a réellement changé, où alors il a toujours été comme ça à l'intérieur.<p>

_Jour 55 (vendredi) : Hermione est partie ! Elle m'a lâchement abandonné en me laissant devant un film pour me distraire. Elle est partie, sans même me le dire. Bon d'accord, j'aurais tout fait pour la retenir, mais était-elle obligée d'agir comme ça ? Nous aurions pu en parler... Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, à cause de mon comportement. Je m'en veux tellement ! En plus je n'ai aucun moyen pour la retrouver. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans elle ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Peut-être qu'elle a compris que je ne voudrais jamais rentrer dans notre vrai monde ? Peut-être qu'elle a compris mes attentions et que du coup elle s'est éloignée à cause de ça ! Ce n'est pas étonnant de toute façon, je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme elle. Après tout ce que je lui ais fait endurer à Poudlard, c'est normal. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas laissé l'occasion de m'expliquer ? Ce ne lui ressemble pas d'être lâche à ce point ! Moi qui pensais avoir enfin trouvé trouver quelqu'un qui me comprenait, qui me trouvait courageux et intelligent. Alors elle mentait quand elle ma dit tout ça ? Ce n'était que de la comédie pour mieux quitter mon manoir discrètement ? Franchement ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire tout seul maintenant ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de comment je m'occupais ? Je sais c'est stupide, on n'est ici que depuis deux mois, il faut que je me calme ! Je suis tout seul, abandonné comme un elfe de maison ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Pas le droit ! Je la déteste ! Tu vois Hermione ? Toi qui n'aime pas l'alcool ? Eh bien on pari que je peux m'envoyer une bouteille de whisky pur feu tout seul ? De toute façon, tu ne seras pas là pour le vérifier ! N'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu es partie !_

_Jour 56 (samedi) : Hermione est finalement revenue au manoir, mieux encore, elle venue me rejoindre dans mon lit cette nuit et elle a dormi avec moi. Non encore mieux de chez mieux, elle m'a fait un bisou dans le cou ! Cette fille est vraiment folle, elle quitte le manoir et quand elle revient, elle se couche dans mon lit ? Parfait ahah ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Maintenant elle a fait son choix, c'est elle qui est venue dans ma chambre, donc on est ensemble. Elle n'a pas intérêt à revenir sur sa décision, c'est trop tard.  
>Le problème c'est qu'Hermione parle toujours de retrouver notre vrai monde, mais je vais lui montrer à quel point elle pourrait être heureuse ici, loin de la guerre. Je vais lui montrer, oui.<em>

_Jour 63 (samedi) : Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai rien écris, il faut croire que j'ai trouvé une occupation beaucoup plus intéressante que ce pauvre journal. Je crois que je suis avec Hermione. Enfin non j'en suis sûr. On a passé ces derniers jours dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, donc on est forcément ensemble. Oui. Hermione n'est pas du genre à coucher avec quelqu'un juste comme ça. Par Merlin, j'ai couché avec Hermione, je suis avec Hermione.  
>Par moment, je me demande comme c'est possible, on était si différent au départ... Et puis il s'agit d'Hermione Granger, non d'un hippogriffe ! Elle m'a choisit moi. Ce monde est parfait, vraiment parfait, mes parents sont les mêmes à quelques détails près et ils aiment Hermione. Que demander de plus ! On est tellement bien dans ce monde. Dans un sens, ça m'emmerde que Ginny soit au courant, parce qu'elle va tout faire pour nous expulser d'ici... Et voilà que je me mets à l'appeler Ginny. Non c'est normal, il le faut bien puisque je vais finir ma vie ici et elle ne m'en empêchera pas ! De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de rentrer, sinon Hermione l'aurait déjà trouvé. Je lui ai proposé qu'on reste ici d'une manière un peu flou, mais elle m'a aussitôt rembarré en disant que c'était hors de question. J'ai encore du travail à ce niveau...<br>Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur elle, sur notre relation, ça me bouffe ! Et si d'un coup je me remettais à la considérer comme avant ? Comme la-miss-je-sais-tout insupportable qu'elle était ? Comme l'amie de Harry Potter ? Non c'est impossible, pourtant l'inverse est arrivé en si peu de temps. Et si c'était elle qui reprenait raison ? Peut-être que je devrais être chez elle demain lorsqu'elle se réveillera, peut-être que j'aurais dû rester dormir avec elle cette nuit ? Non, je dois lui laisser de l'air ! Je dois la laisser être avec ses parents. Ainsi elle pourra se rendre compte à quel point ce monde est mieux, elle ne risque rien, ses parents non plus. Personne ne risque quoi que ce soit à vrai dire !_

Son journal s'arrêtait là. Les derniers mots avaient été écris hier. Je m'en voulais terriblement d'avoir lu tout ça, mais dans un sens j'étais tellement soulagée. Il ne se foutait pas de moi, je ne faisais pas partie d'un plan. Il se considérait vraiment comme en couple avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire tout en serrant le journal contre mon cœur. Un seul point noir persistait, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans notre monde. Mais s'il tenait à moi autant qu'il le décrivait dans son journal, il rentrerait avec moi dès qu'on trouverait un moyen. Il rejoindrait l'ordre et nous pourrions ainsi le protéger lui et sa famille.  
>Une nouvelle réalité me revint e pleine figure, où était Drago à cet instant ? J'espérais tellement qu'il ne soit pas avec Lydia. Même avec les mots que j'avais lus et l'absence de cette fille dans ce journal, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Etait-ce ça la souffrance de l'amour ? Avoir continuellement peur de perdre celui qu'on aim... Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Oui surement... Après tout, j'avais couché avec lui. C'était idiot, bien sur que je l'aimais. J'étais amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.<p>

Lorsque je sortis des toilettes, Pansy était belle et bien partie. Au lieu de rejoindre la salle commune, je fis un détour par la chambre des garçons. Par chance, aucun d'eux n'y étaient et je replaçai le journal de Drago à l'endroit où je l'avais trouvé. A peine une minutes plus tard, j'étais au milieu de la salle commune des Serpentards.  
>- Hermione ça va mieux ? S'empressa de me demander Pansy en me rejoignant.<br>- Oui ça va, j'ai eu un coup de chaud, mentis-je.  
>- Ah tant mieux, fit-elle soulagée. Pendant un instant je me suis dis que tu étais peut-être enceinte.<br>- Je te demande pardon ? Répliquai-je en lui adressant un regard moqueur.  
>- Bah je ne sais pas... Vous vous êtes remis ensemble et puis tu as eu un coup de chaud, envie de vomir. Je me suis dis qu'avec tout ces récents événements, tu avais peut-être oublié de faire attention. Tu sais, ça arrive vite ces...<br>- Arrête ton délire Pansy, la coupai-je en levant les yeux au ciel mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

Drago n'était pas rentrée de la soirée et j'avais finis par remonter dans mon propre dortoir. Je ne le revis que le lendemain pour le petit déjeuné. Il s'était installé à la table des Serpentards avec ses amis et je ne cessai de l'observer avec insistance pour capter son regard, mais en vain. Il semblait fatigué et avoir mal dormi. Mais qu'avait-il pu bien faire hier soir non d'un hippogriffe. Malgré moi, mon regard dévia jusqu'à Lydia, assise à l'autre bout de la table, mais évidemment, rien n'était marqué sur son front. A bout de plusieurs minutes, n'y tenant plus, je me levai de ma chaise pour rejoindre la rangée des Serpentards .Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, Drago daigna enfin lever les yeux sur moi.  
>- Alors il parait que tu m'as cherché hier ? Demanda-t-il d'un air ravi.<br>Il tapota la place libre à côté de lui et je m'y assis à contre cœur.  
>- Bon alors ? Demandai-je à voix basse.<br>- Alors quoi ? Répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Tu te moques de moi ?<br>Drago se frappa soudain le front de sa main.  
>- J'avais complètement oublié ! S'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, j'avais une colle avec le professeur Trelawney.<br>- Tu as encore cours de divination en sixième année ?  
>Drago se pencha davantage vers mon oreille.<br>- Je te rappelle que dans ce monde ce n'est pas moi qui ais choisit mes matières optionnelles, mais l'autre taré.  
>- Quel autre taré ? Répétai-je.<br>- L'autre Drago, souffla-t-il d'une voix si basse que je l'entendis à peine.  
>- Bon on sort ! Dis-je en me relevant.<br>Drago sembla hésiter quelques secondes en regardant son assiette remplie, mais mon regard sévère eu raison de lui.

- Je suis restée tard dans votre salle commune, tu es rentré à quelle heure bon sang ? Lui lançai-je de mauvaise humeur une fois que nous fûmes dans le couloir, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
>- Jusqu'à minuit. Trelawney est une folle ! Vers vingt-deux heures elle a simulé une prémonition et j'ai dû rester avec elle pour vérifier les faits par rapports aux astres et aux nuages. Une tarée ! Je devrais aller me plaindre auprès de mon père pour qu'il la fasse virer. C'est scandaleux d'avoir des professeurs aussi incompétents. D'ailleurs, si tu avais vu son dernier cours... Selon elle nous sommes tous des incompétents, alors qu'elle n'est pas capable de ...<br>- Oui bon ça va Drago, le coupai-je.  
>Je ne savais pas ce qui m'énervait le plus. Le fait qu'il critique à ce point un professeur que je détestais pourtant, ou le fait de m'être inquiétée toute la veille et ce matin ? Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que je le soupçonne néanmoins de mentir et de m'inventer toutes ces histoires ? Où encore le fait qu'il ait oublié de me tenir au courant ?<br>- C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de Lydia.  
>Drago m'adressa un regard surpris avant de m'assurer qu'il s'en chargerait dès aujourd'hui et que je n'avais donc pas besoin de m'en mêler.<br>- Non c'est moi qui vais le faire, insistai-je.  
>- Parce que tu crois que s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre l'autre Drago et elle, elle va te l'avouer ?<br>- Je vais prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai, répliquai-je.  
>- Non Hermione, c'est bon. Je vais m'en occuper aujourd'hui.<br>- Pourquoi tu insistes tout d'un coup ? Lançai-je d'un air soupçonneux. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que c'était une corvée pour toi, alors pourquoi tu veux subitement lui parler ?  
>Drago me toisa pendant quelques secondes d'air un étrange.<br>- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je te cache quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il d'un air hésitant.  
>- Et pourquoi pas ? Fis-je de mauvaise humeur.<br>- Non mais enfin Hermione ! Même s'il s'était passé quelque chose, ce serait avec l'autre Drago, qui n'est donc pas moi ! De quoi pourrais-je bien avoir peur ?  
>- Je t'ai dis que c'est moi qui m'en occuperais, je veux qu'on avance, déclarai-je d'un ton sans appel. Pendant ce temps, je veux que tu te remettes au travail pour que l'on puisse enfin rentrer chez nous.<br>Les yeux de Drago s'immobilisèrent une brève seconde, si brève, que si je n'avais pas lu son journal, je n'y aurais jamais fait attention. Mais maintenant je savais qu'il ne faisait aucune réelle recherche. Il fallait vraiment que je m'occupe de tout !

Nos deux heures de cours de botanique passèrent vite, et, alors que Drago avait une réunion de quidditch à onze heure, je décidais d'occuper ce court lapse de temps pour trouver Lydia. Cette dernière était en quatrième année et, après avoir demandé au préfet de Serpentard, celui-ci m'indiqua que sa classe avait cours de Potion jusqu'à midi. Ce n'était pas un problème, j'allais entendre dans les cachots qu'elle sorte. Je voulais que le sujet soit définitivement clôt. Je m'assis par terre, près de la porte du cachot de Slugorn et ouvris un livre pour passer le temps. Cependant, j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur ce qui était écrit. Il était clair, que je ne pouvais plus compter sur Drago pour trouver une solution pour rentrer chez nous, c'était donc seule que je devais trouver un moyen de repartir. Le plus simple aurait été de le confronter à la vérité, mais jamais il n'avouerait. Et de mon côté, jamais je ne pourrais lui dire que j'avais lu son journal, il ne me le pardonnerait pas.  
>- Le ciel sera noir quand cela arrivera... Murmura une voix étrange.<br>Je fronçai les sourcils.  
>- Et des étoiles bleues tomberont du ciel...<br>Le professeur Trelawney apparu subitement à l'angle du couloir, le regard perdu dans le vague. Evoquait-elle de la prophétie dont Drago m'avait parlé ?  
>- Professeur ? L'interpelai-je alors en me relevant.<br>Elle sursauta, puis se tourna vers moi.  
>- Mlle Granger ? Répondit-elle.<br>- Drago m'a dit qu'hier soir vous aviez eu une vision ? Enfin une prophétie.  
>- Je vous demande pardon ?<br>- Quand il était en heure de colle avec vous, insistai-je. « Les étoiles bleues qui tombent du ciel », c'est de la prophétie dont vous parlez ?  
>- Ma pauvre petite, souffla le professeur en s'approchant vivement de moi. Vous êtes perdue !<br>- Quoi ?  
>- M Malefoy n'a pas eu d'heures de colle avec moi, en revanche vous...<br>Sa phrase resta en suspens et elle attrapa ma main dans la sienne. J'aurais voulu m'écarter de son contact mais sa phrase raisonnait dans ma tête. « M Malefoy n'a pas eu d'heures de colle avec moi ».  
>- Vous semblez si endormi, continua le professeur en resserrant son emprise autour de ma main. Vous dormez depuis si longtemps dans ce chemin obscur. Ces étoiles bleues sont pour vous. Mais nous savons toutes les deux que vous n'avez absolument aucun don de voyance... Ah... Personne ne peut vous aider.<br>Je rompis aussitôt le contact de nos mains.  
>- Vous n'avez pas vu Drago Malefoy hier ? Insistai-je.<br>Trelawney me répondit pas la négation et reprit son chemin.  
>Je me fichais totalement des aliénations du professeur concernant de supposées étoiles bleues ou encore de mon incapacité à voir un supposé avenir, Drago m'avait mentit ! Qu'avait-il fait hier soir ? Avait-il parlé à Lydia ? Avait-il découvert quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache ? Mes réponses n'allaient pas tarder car la porte du cachot s'ouvrit sur des élèves de quatrième année. Lydia en sortit accompagnée de deux amies et je m'imposais face à elle. Elle comprit aussitôt que je souhaitais rester seule avec elle, car elle fit signe à ses copines d'avancer sans elle.<br>- Je sais tout, déclarai-je alors.  
>Elle fronça les sourcils.<br>- Drago m'a tout avoué, insistai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?<br>- Connaître ta version des faits, car malgré ce que m'a avoué Drago, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit.  
>Un étrange et bref sourire apparu sur ses lèvres avant de disparaitre. Comme si elle essayait de se rependre.<br>- Vos histoires ne me concernent pas.  
>- Je crois que si au contraire.<br>- Cela ne te concerne même pas de toute façon, déclara-t-elle. Vous n'étiez plus ensemble !  
>Sa phrase me cloua sur place. D'après ce que je savais, le Drago et l'Hermione de ce monde ne s'étaient jamais séparé. Ginny m'avait dit que cela avait faillit être le cas, mais que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Donc, la seule fois où le couple avait été séparé, c'était lorsque Drago et moi étions arrivés dans ce monde. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi Drago ne m'avait-il pas mentit jusqu'au bout ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit qu'il était allé voir Lydia et qu'il avait réglé le problème ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'y avait-il rien dans son journal au sujet de cette fille ?<p>

Ma liste de préoccupations s'allongeait de plus en plus... Comment allions-nous retrouver notre monde ? Comment convaincre Drago de rentrer avec moi ? Comment m'assurer qu'il m'aimait réellement ? Qu'avait-il fait hier soir ? Et que c'était-il réellement passé avec Lydia ? Par ailleurs, je n'avais toujours pas écris à Sirius pour savoir si une prophétie nous concernait Drago et moi. Je n'étais vraiment pas prête de rentrer chez moi...


	24. Chapitre 24 : Les mensonges de Drago

**Chapitre 24 : Les mensonges de Drago**

Je ne suivais absolument pas le cours d'histoire de la magie de cette après-midi. Ron et Harry étaient si occupés à discuter qu'ils ne firent même pas attention à moi et à la lettre que j'étais en train d'écrire à Sirius. Lettre dans laquelle je lui demandais si une prophétie nous concernait Drago ou moi. Lettre que j'avais d'ailleurs dû mal à écrire sans passer pour quelqu'un d'imbu de sa personne ou encore pour quelqu'un cachant un secret. Alors que je raturais une nouvelle phrase de mon brouillon je reçu un mot sur mon bureau.

« Ce que tu peux être sérieuse à prendre des notes comme ça »

Ce n'était pas signé mais je savais pertinemment que c'était Drago. Après deux mois, et surtout, après avoir lu son journal, je commençai à connaitre son écriture. Honte sur moi...

« Je ne prends pas de notes, j'écris une lettre à Sirius au sujet d'une éventuelle prophétie qui nous concernerait »

Après avoir envoyé le mot je me remis aussitôt au travail. D'un il fallait que j'avance, et de deux cela me permettait de penser à autre chose qu'au mensonge de Drago sur ses occupations de la veille ou encore de ma courte discussion avec Lydia. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir d'ailleurs, dû moins pas dans l'immédiat. Cependant, un nouveau mot atterrit sur ma table.

« Ah tu fais bien, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire avec Black. J'espère qu'il aura des choses à nous dire, ça nous aidera »

Mais quel comédien ! Il espérait surtout que je ne trouve rien, oui. J'avais envie de lui faire avaler son morceau de parchemin ! Je froissai son mot dans ma main et repris l'écriture de ma lettre. Je barrai une nouvelle phrase en soupirant d'exaspération. Comment pouvais-je demander à Sirius si une quelconque prophétie me concernait sans qu'il pense que j'ai quelque chose derrière la tête ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il se pose la moindre question ! Un troisième mot arriva sur ma table près de ma plume.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser dans le cou. J'adore quand tu t'attaches les cheveux. La vue de ta nuque dégagée me fait un effet de dingue »

J'en aurais rougit si je ne lui en voulais pas autant. Pourtant je n'avais aucunes raisons réellement justifiées de lui en vouloir. Après tout, il ne s'était peut-être rien passé entre lui et Lydia. En fait, même s'il s'était passé quelque chose, comme Lydia l'avait dit, c'était au tout début, lorsque Drago et moi nous détestions encore. Etait-ce de la jalousie de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose qui se serait passé avant que nous soyons ensemble ou même amis ? Un nouveau mot se déposa à côté de main.

« J'ai hâte qu'il fasse plus chaud et que les beaux jours arrivent pour t'allonger dans l'herbe du parc et te faire l'amour à l'abri des regards. »

Cette fois-ci je me tournai vers Drago avec un regard mi-choqué, mi-gêné. Ce à quoi, il me répondit par un grand sourire. Il me fit presque aussitôt signe d'attendre et je le vis griffonner quelque chose sur un nouveau bout de parchemin qu'il m'envoya.

« Ca va je disais ça comme ça, pour rire. On dîne tout les deux ce soir ? On peut se mettre un peu à l'écart en bout de table ? On n'est pas obligé de passer notre vie avec tous les autres... »

« Pourquoi ? » répondis-je aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Eh bien pour qu'on passe du temps seuls tout les deux. Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

Je me retournai de nouveau vers lui pour l'observer. Cependant, il ne me regardait pas. Blaise lui montrait visiblement quelque chose sur notre livre de cours. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et j'eu presque l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès pour me faire craquer. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau. Par ailleurs, même si son mot parlant de nos ébats sur le gazon du parc de l'école me gênait, cela me plaisait également. Sa franchise et sa manière de dire tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit était assez dingue. Il semblait si libre. Je ne pouvais pas être aussi distante que ça avec lui, pas alors que je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec Lydia, et de toute façon je ne pouvais pas lui rapprocher ses actes... Nous n'étions pas ensemble. La seule raison qui aurait fait que je lui en veuille était son mensonge sur ce qu'il avait fait la veille, ou encore sur le fait qu'il ne veuille pas rentrer. Sur ce dernier point, je pouvais le comprendre finalement. Dans notre monde, sa famille et ses amis étaient du mauvais côté, c'était lui qui y perdait peut-être le plus en fin de compte. Donc, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir que sur son mensonge à propos de son heure de colle d'hier. Pourtant que pouvais-je craindre ? Qu'il me trompe ? Qu'il me mente sur quelque chose d'important ? C'était pratiquement impossible, j'avais lu son journal... Je connaissais la moindre de ses pensées. J'avais tellement honte de moi... Je me retournai face à ma table et me pris le visage entre les mains. J'étais affreuse ! J'étais en train de lui en vouloir pour son mensonge de la veille alors que moi j'avais violé son intimité. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Une petite fleur en papier atterrit sur ma table et je l'ouvris aussitôt.

« Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... »

« Désolée, je suis préoccupée par la manière dont je dois écrire la lettre pour Sirius. Ce me ferait très plaisir qu'on dîne ensemble sans les autres »

Allons ! Je pouvais faire mieux que ça, je l'aimais après tout, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être. Je déchirai alors un autre bout de parchemin pour écrire un nouveau mot.

« C'est fou ce qui nous arrive quand on y pense, hein ? »

Cette fois-ci sa réponse mis plus de temps à arriver et je me surpris à avoir le cœur battant. Est-ce qu'il m'aimait ? Après tout, je n'avais jamais rien lu de tel dans son journal. Il parlait de ses sentiments à mon égard, mais je n'avais jamais lu les trois petits mots... Sa réponse arriva enfin.

« Tu parles de nous ou de ce monde ? »  
>« De nous »<br>« Le grand Drago Malefoy et la miss-je-sais-tout, je t'avoue que c'est assez fou en effet »

Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en souriant. « Le grand Drago Malefoy »...

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Drago se rendit à son entrainement de quidditch, non sans m'avoir embrassé légèrement sur les lèvres, et je me rendis à la bibliothèque. Par chance, Harry et Ron étaient vraiment les mêmes dans les deux mondes, et plutôt que de penser à faire leurs devoirs, ils choisirent de rejoindre la salle commune pour une partie de jeux de carte.

Après deux bonnes heures, non seulement j'avais terminée mon travail en botanique, mais j'avais enfin écrit la lettre parfaite pour Sirius. Je descendis aussitôt à la volière pour prendre n'importe quel hibou. Je regardai le volatile s'élever dans le ciel, tandis qu'un profond soupir s'échappait de ma gorge. C'était une bonne chose de faite.  
>- Tu sais que j'ai un hibou grand duc. Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser les moyens du petit peuple.<br>Je me retournai vers Drago qui se tenait debout appuyé contre le muret des escaliers. Il portait encore ses vêtements de quidditch. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement bien coiffés alors qu'il était couvert de boue.  
>- Tu es incroyable ! M'exclamai-je amusée. Si tu as pris la peine de te recoiffer, tu aurais pu te changer. Tu es crade... Et je n'ai pas besoin de ton hibou grand duc, ajoutai-je d'un air suffisant.<br>Drago leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de moi.  
>- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, on venait de se reposer au sol lorsque je t'ai vu sortir du château pour venir ici. Quant à mes cheveux, un seul geste de la main suffit à les remettre en place, dit-il d'un air fière.<br>Il esquissa un geste pour s'approcher de moi, mais je tendis une main devant moi, comme une barrière.  
>- Tu es crade, répétai-je en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.<br>- Et alors ?  
>Il s'approcha de moi mais je me reculai.<br>- Oh ca va ! Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, juste un bisou. Un petit bisou ? Insista-t-il.  
>Je retins un soupire et le laissai s'approcher de moi. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de reprendre ses distances.<br>- Tu sais, on pourrait aussi s'embrasser en se roulant dans la paille. Ce serait marrant non ?  
>- De la boue et des fientes de pigeon ! Ce serait hi-la-rant en effet, dis-je amusée. Et puis ce serait tellement cliché !<br>Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas le terme.  
>- On dit d'une situation ou d'une personne qu'elle est clichée lorsqu'elle est stéréotypée et banale à force d'utilisation. Par exemple, le garçon plein de boue, qui se roule dans la paille avec sa copine, en riant et en l'embrassant, est une scène qu'on pourrait retrouver dans un grand nombre de films et de livres.<br>Drago resta silencieux quelques secondes. Visiblement cette explication l'intéressait beaucoup. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, j'allais finalement ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'il se jeta sur moi, me faisant tomber dans la paille. Il me sera contre lui et nous força à rouler au sol, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.  
>- Drago ! M'exclamai d'un air réprobateur.<br>- Oh allez arrête, répondit-il sur le même ton. On est un cliché à nous tout seul !  
>Je le stoppai et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, attendant une explication.<br>- Le beau et riche sang pur de l'école, élève de Serpentard, sortant avec la fille de moldu opposée à sa maison, accro aux livres et ne s'intéressant jamais aux garçons.  
>Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il avait cruellement raison.<br>- Ne s'intéressant jamais au garçon ? Insistai-je tout de même.  
>- Excepté à celui qu'elle aurait dû éviter, répondit-il en capturant mes lèvres avec tendresse.<p>

Nous restâmes couchés dans la paille une bonne heure, discutant de tout et de rien. Drago se moqua de moi, du fait que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait plu pendant près d'une heure. Ses moqueries ne m'atteignirent cependant pas, j'étais plutôt fière d'être concentré sur mes devoirs plutôt que sur l'eau ruisselant sur les fenêtres de la bibliothèque.  
>- On a loupé l'heure du repas, dit-il soudain en se redressant en position assise.<br>- Mince, répondis-je en restant néanmoins couchée sur le dos.  
>- Si on se dépêche, on aura peut-être droit à un peu de dessert.<br>- Le temps que tu rejoignes ta salle commune, que tu prennes ta douche, que tu...  
>- Mais j'irais me doucher après !<br>Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer.  
>- Oui, je suis crade, je sais, dit-il en se relevant. Bon va prendre ta douche toi et je te rapporterais des trucs à manger.<br>Il me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever.  
>- On se retrouve où ? Demandai-je.<br>- Dans ta salle commune ?  
>- Ca va pas !<br>Drago haussa les sourcils.  
>- C'est dingue... maronnai-je. Parfois j'oublie complètement où on est, que ce monde n'est pas le nôtre, alors que d'autres fois, comme maintenant, j'oublie que tout à changé et que tu peux en effet entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.<br>Drago m'adressa un sourire bienveillant.  
>- C'est vrai que ce monde est parfait, dit-il. On est bien ici.<br>Son affirmation me laissa sans voix, il m'attrapa la main et nous sortîmes enfin de la volière pour rejoindre le château. Pendant ce cours instant que j'avais passé avec lui, j'avais oublié ce léger problème : le fait qu'il ne veuille pas rentrer chez nous, dans notre vrai monde. Lydia me revint presque aussitôt en tête et ce fut avec méfiance que je quittai Drago dans le grand hall du château, pour monter prendre une douche. En montant au septième étage, bon nombre d'élèves m'avaient scruté avec intérêt et il en fut de même quand j'arrivais dans ma salle commune. Ron et Harry explosèrent même de rire lorsqu'ils me virent. Quand je me retrouvai enfin face au miroir de la salle de bain, je me rendis compte que j'étais dans un état bien pire que Drago lorsque je l'avais quitté. Je filai aussitôt sous la douche.

Lorsque je redescendis dans ma salle commune Drago était déjà là. Il m'attendait sur l'un des fauteuils rouges près du feu, dos à moi. Une assiette de fruits et de pâtisseries, m'attendait sur la table basse face à lui.  
>- Arrête de reluquer cette assiette Ron, c'est pour Hermione, lui lança-t-il.<br>- Mais enfin Drago, je ne vais pas tout manger, dis-je d'une voix douce en prenant place près de lui.  
>- Tu en as mis du temps ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu t'es nettoyé aux cotons tiges ou quoi !<br>- Tu aurais pu me dire que j'étais aussi...  
>- Aussi Crade ? Me coupa-t-il amusé. Allez tiens !<br>Il me tendit l'assiette bien remplis et je fis signe à Ron qu'il pouvait venir se servir. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, s'approcha et attrapa une part de gâteau au chocolat tandis que je mordais dans une petite tarde aux fruits.  
>- Dis Hermione, quant tu auras le temps, tu pourras jeter un œil à mon plan de dissertation d'histoire de la magie ? Me demanda Ron.<br>Drago ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.  
>- Tu vérifies son travail ? S'exclama-t-il.<br>- Oh ca va, elle le fait tout le temps avec toi, répliqua Ron.  
>- Oui mais moi je suis son copain, et elle ne relit qu'une fois que c'est terminée.<br>- Oh Drago ! Fis-je ne levant les yeux au ciel. Oui Ron j'y jetterai un œil ce soir avant de me coucher.  
>Ron paru satisfait et me tendit son parchemin que j'attrapais avant que Drago n'ait pu mettre la main dessus.<br>Harry qui était sur la grande table juste à côté de nous, roula son devoir et se tourna enfin vers nous.  
>- Vous savez que la vie de Rubeus Hagrid est tout bonnement fascinante, déclara-t-il.<br>Ron confirma d'un signe de tête plein d'entrain.  
>- Depuis que tu nous en parlé, Ron a demandé pleins d'informations à son frère à son sujet, et j'ai l'impression que toutes les semaines quelque chose de nouveau se produit. C'est incroyable, ce mec devrait écrire un livre.<br>- Il devrait plutôt mettre fin à ses jours, cet homme est complètement...  
>- Drago ! Grondai-je.<br>- Tu le connais ? S'empressa de demander Harry.  
>- Non, enfin pas vraiment. Non... Je ne...<br>- Vas-y raconte ! Insista Harry en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Drago.  
>Je voulus intervenir, mais finalement, j'avais hâte de voir comment Drago allait se dépatouiller de cette situation. Il me lança un regard inquiet mais je tournai la tête dans une autre direction.<br>- J'en ai juste entendu parler par mon père, répondit-il.  
>- Mais encore ? Insista Harry.<br>- Je ne sais plus trop, juste qu'il était fou et bon à enfermer.  
>- Moi je le trouve génial ! Insista Harry, ce qui me fit sourire. Le frère de Ron nous a dit qu'il l'avait perdu un de ses yeux la semaine dernière.<br>- Par merlin ! M'exclamai-je. Et tu trouves ça drôle ?  
>- Apparemment ce serait dû à croisement de créature qu'il aurait fait chez lui. Visiblement ça s'est mal terminé et la créature lui a arraché un œil.<br>- Et le pire c'est qu'il s'en fiche ! S'écria Ron. Non pire encore ! Il s'en veut d'avoir effrayé son animal de compagnie.  
>Harry et Ron parlèrent de Hagrid pendant encore un bon moment, sous les soupirs de Drago. Quant à moi, j'observais Ginny du coin de l'œil. Elle était au fond de la salle commune avec Dean. J'avais l'impression qu'ils se réconciliaient. Non... Ginny devait être avec Harry, c'était toujours comme ça que je l'avais vu. Ginny avait toujours aimé Harry, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, pour moi c'était avec lui qu'elle devait finir. Se seraient-ils réconciliés dans notre vrai monde ? Se serait-elle remit avec Dean ? Je vis Dean attraper la main de Ginny et je détournai le regard. Et si Harry n'intéressait pas Ginny autant que cela dans ce monde ? Après tout, Ginny était tombée amoureuse de Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu. Dans ce monde il n'avait survécu à rien, il était juste Harry. Non Ginny ne pouvait pas être comme ça, elle n'était pas le genre de fille à s'intéresser à la popularité d'une personne, je la connaissais suffisamment, c'était ma meilleure amie. Avoir de telles pensées me faisait mal au ventre. Comment pouvais-je voir Ginny comme ça, comme une fille intéressée ? Ginny aimait Harry, dans les mondes ! J'en étais certaine.<br>- Alors ?  
>Drago me donna un coup sur l'épaule qui me fit sursauter et je me retournai vers lui.<br>- Hermione et moi sommes toujours d'accord sur tout, vous devriez le savoir pourtant, insista Drago.  
>Je vis Harry et Ron, me fixer avec hésitation.<br>- Oui oui, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil au fond de la salle commune.  
>Ginny e Dean avaient disparu. Je me levais aussitôt de mon fauteuil pour scruter les alentours. Mais où étaient-ils donc passés ? Etaient-ils sortis de la salle commune ?<br>- Eh oh Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Insista Drago de mauvaise humeur.  
>- Vous n'avez pas vu Ginny ? Demandai-je.<br>- Elle est sortit de la salle commune avec Dean, répondit aussitôt Harry.  
>Ainsi, il n'avait rien loupé de la scène.<br>- Ils sont ensemble ? Demanda Drago.  
>- Par pitié, on peut changer de sujet ? Cela ne m'intéresse pas, grogna Ron d'un air dégouté.<br>- Mais j'ai loupé quelque chose ? Insistai-je en plongeant mon regard dans celui de Harry. Ils se sont remis ensemble ?  
>Ce dernier haussa les épaules.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ! S'exclama Drago. Les gens font ce qu'ils veulent avec qui ils veulent, on peut...  
>- Ca t'arrange bien hein ! M'exclamai-je en lui coupant la parole.<br>Drago haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris, Ron sembla trouver le sol soudain très intéressant et les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur l'entrée de la salle commune.  
>- Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? Me demanda Drago d'une voix sifflante.<br>- Rien, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.  
>Drago eu beau se lever pour essayer de me rattraper j'étais déjà montée jusqu'à ma chambre et lorsqu'il posa le pied sur l'escalier des filles, celui-ci se transforma en toboggan et une alarme très désagréable se mit à hurler dans toute la salle commune.<br>- PUTAIN ! Mais vous êtes des malades ! Vous êtes fous dans cette maison ! UNE ARLARME ! Non mais franchement !  
>Lorsque je me glissai sous mes draps, Drago était encore en train de jurer à l'étage inférieur.<p>

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'étais en nage. J'avais rêvé de Drago, mais pas seulement. Je l'avais vu en train d'embrasser Lydia en cachette et à chaque fois que je voulais le rejoindre pour qu'il me rende des comptes, il disparaissait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé ma nuit à courir après un Drago qui me fuyait pour grappiller des moments d'intimité avec l'élève de Serpentard . J'avais beau savoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Drago. Ce fut donc de mauvaise humeur que je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné.

Je pensais que j'aurais un moment pour souffler, mais non. Drago était assis en face de Harry et Ron pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Ne pouvait-il pas rester avec ses amis de temps en temps ?! Je fis mine de ne pas les voir et je pris place à côté de Ginny qui discutait avec une élève de son année. Je les saluai brièvement avant de plonger mon nez dans mon assiette et tenter de passer inaperçu. Cependant, je sentis bientôt une main sur mon épaule.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris hier ? Demanda Drago en s'asseyant à côté de moi.<br>- Ne fait pas l'innocent, lui répondis-je d'une voix glaciale.  
>Je vis Ginny et son amie ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds, ce qui m'agaça davantage.<br>- On peut en parler ? Insista Drago.  
>- Tu es sûr que tu veux que j'en parle devant tout le monde ? Répliquai-je d'une voix aigue.<br>- Tu me fatigues Hermione, tu le sais ? Ca va bien les sautes d'humeurs hein ! Tout va bien et puis la secondes d'après c'est le drame ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la f...  
>Je me levai furieusement du banc sur lequel j'étais assise, empoignai Drago par la manche et le tirai à l'extérieur de la grande salle.<br>- Je suis allée voir Lydia, lui lançai-je lorsque nous fûmes enfin seul dans le grand hall.  
>- Oui je sais, tu me l'avais dit.<br>- Alors savoir ce que j'ai découvert ne t'intéresse pas ?  
>Il resta silencieux.<br>- Mais tu te fous de moi ! M'écriai-je. Lydia m'a avoué ce qu'il s'était passé ! D'accord on n'était pas ensemble, mais quand je t'ai demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous, c'était peut-être le genre d'informations que j'attendais.  
>- Lydia t'a avoué quoi ? Demanda-t-il étonné.<br>- Mais arrête Drago ! Elle m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous lorsqu'on est arrivé dans ce monde, lorsqu'on n'était pas encore ensemble.  
>- Je t'assure que non, je ne ...<br>- Mais arrête de mentir, dis-je en roulant des yeux. Ca me fatigue...  
>- Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec elle, jamais. Tu es sûr de ce qu'elle t'a dit ?<br>- Je suis apte à mener une conversation et en comprendre le sens Drago, je n'ai pas deux ans.  
>- Hermione, je te promets que je ne mens pas, je ne te mentirais jamais, je<br>- Mais tais-toi ! M'écriai-je. Tu t'enfonces là !  
>Drago se recula de quelques pas et me fixa avec effarement.<br>- Où étais-tu la nuit où tu m'as fait croire que tu étais avec le professeur Trelawney ? Hein ?  
>- Hermione...<br>- J'ai croisé Trelawney dans un couloir, elle m'a assuré ne pas t'avoir vu, alors réponds-moi ! Où étais-tu ?  
>- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? Tu es allée vérifier ce que j'avais dis ? Non mais je rêve là ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est quoi la suite ? Tu vas me faire suivre ?<br>- Et pourquoi pas ! Tu mens comme tu respires ! Je sais pertinemment que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez nous, dans notre vrai monde, et je suis pratiquement sûr que tu fais semblant de chercher une solution ! Et pendant que je crois que tu travailles tu es certainement dans un coin avec Lydia n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien fait ce que tu veux ! Reste dans ce monde tout seul ! Non pas tout seul, avec Lydia ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi moi, je vais trouver une solution et rentrer chez moi toute seule ! Démerde-toi !

J'abandonnai Drago dans le hall et sortis du château. Je marchai jusqu'à un banc en pierre sur lequel je me laissai mollement tomber. Je pris le visage entre les mains et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Qu'avais-je donc à être si émotive ces derniers temps ? Que m'arrivait-il ? Etait-ce cela l'amour ? Etait-ce de la continuelle souffrance et tristesse ? Je levai les yeux en l'air. Il pleuvait des cordes et je m'en fichai. Je n'avais même pas l'impression d'avoir froid alors qu'on était en plein mois de Janvier. J'étais fatiguée, profondément fatiguée par Drago, par ce monde, par Lydia, par toutes ses différences entre nos deux mondes, par toutes mes ruses pour cacher qui j'étais aux autres. Je n'en pouvais plus.


	25. Chapitre 25 : L'aveu d'Hermione

**Réponse aux commentaires : **

**Darknesscoming****- Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Hachiko-Tan****- Oui je sais que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié... Un moi ! Donc je comprends que vous ayez oublié certains passages, mais j'essayerais de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus :)**

**Charliee3216****- Moi à la place d'Hermione, je serais aussi un peu sur les nerfs ahah**

**scpotter****- Oui il y a des ennuis dans l'air pour Drago, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est capable d'amplifier ses ennuis ... Alala Drago...**

**Chapitre 25 : L'aveu d'Hermione**

Cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas parlé à Drago. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il insiste, qu'il vienne me voir, qu'il vienne s'excuser ou même s'expliquer, mais rien. Certes, dès que je me retrouvais dans la même pièce que lui il me regardait, plus ou moins discrètement, mais il ne venait pas pour autant me parler. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Avais-je eu raison sur toute la ligne ? Bon je savais que j'avais raison concernant le fait qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer, mais concernant Lydia ? Concernant le soir où il m'avait mentit sur ses occupations ? Son silence était pour moi un signe d'aveu.

J'avais passé les deux jours les plus maussades de ma vie. Je n'avais plus envie de parler à qui que ce soit et Ron et Harry avaient finis par abandonner. Ils avaient essayé de me remonter le moral, de me demander ce qu'il s'était passé entre Drago et moi, de me changer les idées, mais je ne leur avais pas répondu, je ne leur avais pas décroché un mot depuis deux jours. Ce n'était pas eux que j'en voulais, ce n'était pas à eux de payer pour les mensonges de Drago, mais je n'avais pas la force de parler à qui que ce soit. Si je leur en voulais un peu à vrai dire, je leur en voulais de copiner avec Drago. Certes, dans ce monde ils étaient sensés être amis, mais j'avais l'impression que Drago le faisait exprès pour me faire enrager. Il détestait Harry et Ron, et aujourd'hui, comme par hasard, il les trouvait subitement intéressants. Je les avais vu ensemble tous les trois à la bibliothèque en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient eu l'air tellement concentré sur leur travail que c'en était écœurant. Je ne les avais jamais vus aussi sérieux et le pire c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas préoccupés de ma présence, comme si j'étais invisible. Drago m'avait trahit, mentit et en plus il me prenait mes amis.

Cependant, j'avais décidé de reprendre les choses en main. Il était presque vingt-deux heures et j'étais encore à la bibliothèque, j'avais repris mes recherches pour rentrer et j'allais trouver. Une fois que ce serait faire, je partirais et sans Drago. Qu'il y reste dans ce monde s'il y était si bien, je n'avais pas besoin de lui, je me fichais de sa présence.

Lorsque je sortis de la bibliothèque j'étais abattue et découragée. Cela faisait presque trois mois que nous étions là et je n'avais rien trouvé, même pas une petite piste, rien !  
>- Hermione !<br>Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu Ginny m'appeler et je continuai ma route. Cependant, elle me rattrapa et me bloqua l'épaule à l'aide de sa main.  
>- Arrête maintenant, ça suffit, ma lança-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, tu ne parles plus à personne !<br>- Ca ne sert à rien puisque je vais partir d'ici, répondis-je.  
>- Tu as trouvé un moyen ? S'exclama-t-elle surprise.<br>- Non pas encore, dis-je de mauvaise humeur. Mais j'ai mis les bouchés doubles.  
>Je voulus reprendre la marche mais Ginny me força à m'asseoir sur le rebord d'une des grandes fenêtres du couloir.<br>- Que c'est-il passé avec Drago ?  
>Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de la fixer d'un regard noir.<br>- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?... Marmonna-t-elle effrayée.  
>- Bien sûr que non... fis-je en soupirant. Drago et moi c'est finis c'est tout.<br>- Tu vas finir par m'expliquer ? Insista-t-elle une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.  
>- Il me ment.<br>Ginny me fixa avec insistance.  
>- Je ne te l'ai pas dis, mais dans son journal, j'ai lu qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans notre vrai monde... Il veut rester ici... Il fait semblant de m'aider dans mes recherches depuis le début.<br>- Mais...  
>- Ce n'est pas tout, la coupai-je. Il m'a mentit sur ce qu'il avait fait un soir. Il m'avait dit être en heure de colle jusqu'à minuit passé, alors qu'en fait pas du tout. Et il a également mentit par rapport à Lydia. Elle m'a dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux lorsque nous n'étions pas encore ensemble. Mais je suis certaine que c'était avec elle qu'il était le soir où il m'a mentit.<br>Ginny resta quelques secondes silencieuse tandis que je me pris le visage entre les mains.  
>- Alors concernant Lydia, s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux quand vous êtes arrivés... Comme tu l'as dis toi-même, vous n'étiez pas encore ensemble.<br>- Mais il a quand même mentit, insistai-je. Je lui avais demandé de me dire la vérité et il me l'a caché !  
>- C'était écrit dans son journal ?<br>- Non, c'est ce qui est étrange. Par Merlin ! M'écriai-je soudain.  
>- Quoi ? Quoi ?<br>- Et si ce journal était en fait un faux journal ? Et s'il l'avait écris au cas où je tombe dessus ? Et s'il l'avait écrit pour me faire croire qu'il tenait à moi, qu'il m'appréciait pour mieux me berner ? Mais oui, c'est ça ! Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet sur Lydia.  
>- Hermione, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait parlé du fait qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son vrai monde ? Je ne connais pas l'étendue de ce qu'il a raconté dedans, mais c'est déjà une preuve suffisante tu ne crois pas ?<br>- Je doute de tout maintenant...  
>- Et si Lydia mentait ?<br>- J'y ai pensé, avouai-je. Mais dans quel but ? Et pourquoi me dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux lorsqu'on était plus ensemble ? Enfin, c'est stupide ! Si elle avait voulu me faire enrager, elle m'aurait carrément fait croire qu'il m'avait trompé.  
>- C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Que t'a dit Drago pour sa défense ?<br>- Rien, il a dit que c'était faux et il m'a même accusé de l'espionner.  
>- Il n'a pas tord la dessus.<br>- Je te remercie pour ton aide, répliquai-je froidement en me relevant.  
>Ginny me suivit et me posa une main délicate sur l'épaule.<br>- Clame-toi Hermione et reprends tes esprits. Va parler à Drago, va tirer les choses au clair. Explique-lui que ta confiance en lui s'est altérée et que tu as besoin qu'il te dise ce qu'il a fait ce fameux soir.  
>- Comme si il allait me répondre ! Quand je lui ai demandé il s'est énervé.<br>- Demande-lui calmement. Vous n'allez pas vous faire la gueule éternellement.  
>- Et pourquoi pas !<br>- Hermione... Parle-lui demain.  
>J'adressai un faible sourire à Ginny et nous remontâmes toutes les deux au dortoir.<p>

Le lendemain, Drago prenait son petit déjeuné avec Harry et Ron, ce qui me fit arranger. C'était hors de question que je lui parle aujourd'hui, il le faisait exprès pour me rendre folle, j'en étais sûr. Le pire ce qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de rire. Non d'exploser de rire. Que pouvaient-ils bien se raconter de si drôle ! Drago était vraiment un bon comédien ! Faire semblant de s'entendre à ce point avec Harry et Ron étant écœurant et sournois, même venant de lui.  
>- Mais regarde-le, lançai-je à Ginny à voix basse. Je te jure que s'il n'arrête pas bientôt son cirque je vais l'étriper.<br>- C'est vrai que c'est étrange. Enfin normalement cela ne m'étonnerait pas, enfin je veux dire que le Drago d'ici s'est toujours bien entendu avec eux. Mais ton Drago, comme tu me l'as décris... Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que je trouve la situation bizarre.  
>- Il essaye de me piquer mes amis.<br>- Respire Hermione et parle-lui.  
>- Hors de question ! M'exclamai-je.<br>Alors que je les regardais une nouvelle fois, Harry me fit signe, discrètement, de les rejoindre. Je lui adressai un regard supérieur, avant de sortir de table pour rejoindre mon prochain cours.

Je m'installai au premier rang tandis que la salle se remplissait peut à peut. On tira la chaise à côté de moi et je vis Harry s'y asseoir. Au lieu de lui en être reconnaissante, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Ron, qui lui, avait préféré rester au fond de la classe avec Drago et ses autres amis de Serpentard.  
>Mc Gonagall commença son cours et j'ignorai Harry du mieux que je pus.<br>- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Drago ? Me lança-t-il à voix basse au bout d'un quart d'heure de cours.  
>Je lui lançai un regard réprobateur, tout en lui faisant signe se taire.<br>- Oh allez Hermione, insista-t-il. Dis-moi, je suis ton meilleur ami.  
>Et voilà qu'il jouait la carte de l'amitié ! Et quelle belle amitié !<br>- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de lui demander pendant tous les bons moments que vous partagiez à rire entre vous ?! Lui lançai-je d'une voix amère.  
>- Hermione, insista-t-il d'une voix sévère.<br>Je soupirai.  
>- Il me ment, il me ment constamment.<br>- A quel sujet ?  
>- Sur plein de choses. Par exemple, il me ment sur ses activités le soir, il me dit qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Lydia. Il me cache plein de choses.<br>- On a tous le droit à notre petit jardin secret du sait.  
>Je lui adressai un regard interdit.<br>- Enfin je veux dire, pour ses soi-disant activités le soir, ajouta-t-il presqu'aussitôt. En ce qui concerne Lydia, je pense que tu devrais lui faire confiance.  
>- Ecoute Harry, tu ne sais rien.<br>- Il m'en a parlé.  
>- Bah bien sûr ! J'imagine qu'il t'a dit à quel point il était innocent ! Il n'allait pas t'avouer qu'il m'avait trompé.<br>Le professeur Mc Gonagall se retourna vers nous et nous gratifia d'un regard sévère.  
>- On en parle tout à l'heure à la fin du cours ? Me proposa-t-il.<br>Je hochai silencieusement la tête et me concentrai de nouveau sur le cours. Du moins, je fis de mon mieux, car les rires incessants de Ron et Drago m'exaspéraient. D'ailleurs Drago n'avait jamais eu cette façon de rire, c'était bien la preuve qu'il se forçait à copiner avec Ron pour me faire enrager ! Il se forçait à rire, il me faisait halluciner.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de cours, Harry et moi nous installâmes dans un couloir vide. Voyant que je restais totalement silencieuse, Harry prit les devant.  
>- Tu sais, Drago tient beaucoup à toi et toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?<br>Je grognai comme seule réponse.  
>- Il y a un moment Hermione où tu devras faire un choix, avoir confiance en Drago ou non. Tu ne peux pas être dans sa tête et vérifier la moindre de ses pensées.<br>- Et pourquoi pas tiens ! Je pourrais le soumettre au véritaserum, se serait réglé.  
>- Tu sais que c'est interdit, hein ? Me répondit Harry d'un air étrange.<br>- Oui je sais, répliquai-je agacée. C'est juste que c'est une année difficile pour moi, on s'est séparé et là il me ment ! Avoue que c'est louche.  
>- Je pense juste qu'il veut bien faire mais qu'il est parfois maladroit.<br>- Par pitié Harry, arrête de le défendre !  
>Il passa un bras amical autour de mes épaules en riant.<br>- Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble Hermione, alors arrête de te prendre la tête. On voit tous la différence quand il est seul ou avec toi.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Et bien quand il est seul, il ressemble à quelqu'un de normal, un étudiant de 16 ans en cours à Poudlard. Mais quand il est avec toi, il se transforme en quelqu'un de si heureux. Un rien l'amuse et il fait tout pour partager les meilleurs instants de sa vie avec toi. En si peu de temps, tu es devenu l'élément central de sa vie.  
>- Comment ça en si peu de temps ? Répliquai-je.<br>- Oh tu te souviens bien de quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble en première année ! Insista Harry en souriant.  
>Je hochai la tête en bonne comédienne. Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre, je n'étais avec Drago que depuis quelques semaines. Cependant, je devais quand même avouer que ce qu'il lui disait pouvait se calquer à mon expérience. Après tout, Drago s'était radicalement transformé durant ces deux mois et demi.<br>- Je pense qu'il serait complètement perdu si vous n'étiez plus ensemble, poursuivit Harry voyant que je ne lui répondais pas. Il construit tout autour de ta personne, il fait la plus part des choses en fonction de toi. Je ne comprends pas que tu n'ais pas confiance en lui. S'il ne voulait pas être avec toi, il te l'aurait dit. Il ne c'est rien passé entre lui et Lydia, insista-t-il. Quant à ses occupations la nuit, laisse lui un peut d'air, laisse lui son jardin secret. Ca se trouve il faisait une stupide partie de jeux de carte avec de l'alcool et il n'a pas voulu te l'avouer !  
>- Un jeu de carte ? Et avec qui ? Dis-je de mauvaise humeur. Ce soir en question, j'étais dans sa salle commune avec tous les Serpentards.<br>- Mais quand je parle d'un jeu de carte, c'est un exemple. Mais c'était quel soir ? Il était peut-être avec nous.  
>- Je ne pense pas non, répliquai-je en riant jaune.<br>Non, Drago n'aurait jamais passé du temps seul avec Harry et Ron, du moins pas avant qu'on se dispute il y a trois jours.  
>Harry consulta sa montre.<br>- On va avoir cours de défense contres les forces du mal, dit-il en se levant et en me tendant sa main pour m'aider.  
>- Laisse tomber Hermione, parle à Drago ce soir et oublie toute cette histoire stupide, me dit Harry alors que nous marchions pour rejoindre notre salle de cours. Au pire, vous n'avez même pas besoin de parler, tu vas le voir, tu lui sautes au cou et tu l'embrasses !<br>- Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Il t'a payé pour dire ça ou quoi ?  
>Harry me stoppa et plongea son regard dans le mien.<br>- Vous vous aimez non ? Donc, arrête de ...  
>Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase.<br>- Enfin j'imagine que vous vous aimez... Poursuivit-il. Enfin je ne sais pas, je crois que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, enfin peut-être... Tu l'aimes toi ?  
>Je regardai Harry comme s'il était stupide.<br>- On est ensemble depuis notre première année, donc évidemment que je l'aime. L'inverse serait bizarre non ? Répliquai-je avec humeur.  
>- Oui, mais imagine que vous ne soyez ensemble que depuis quelques mois, tu penses que tu l'aimerais ?<br>- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier là ? Demandai-je amusée.  
>Il eut soudain l'air mal à l'aise.<br>- Tu parles de Ginny ? Insistai-je le cœur battant.  
>- Quoi ? Non, mais je...<br>- Je sais que tu observais Ginny l'autre soir dans la salle commune. Je le sais parce que quand j'ai demandé où elle était passée, tu m'as tout de suite répondu qu'elle était sortis avec Dean.  
>Harry eu un étrange rire, comme s'il était mal à l'aise.<br>- Alors, tu veux qu'on parle de Drago et moi, mais tu ne veux pas qu'on parle de Ginny et toi ? Dis-je amusée.  
>- Tu penses que je l'aime ?<br>Je ne m'étais pas attendu à une question aussi directe, mais j'en étais ravie.  
>- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire, répondis-je en lui adressant un sourire sincère. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu la vois ?<br>- Bah j'ai tout de suite envie de la rejoindre, mais ça ne veut rien dire.  
>- Quand tu me vois, tu as aussitôt envie de me rejoindre ?<br>Il me regarda et réprima une envie de rire.  
>- Tu es ma meilleure amie donc oui, j'ai envie de venir te voir.<br>- Mets de la bonne volonté enfin ! Et Ron ? Insistai-je.  
>Cette fois-ci, il fit une grimace en me signalant que c'était d'un son meilleur ami et de deux, un garçon.<br>- Oh fais un effort Harry ! Compare avec n'importe qu'elle autre fille.  
>Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'avouer qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Ginny qu'il ressentait cette envie de la rejoindre.<br>- Est-ce que quand tu lui parles, tu as envie de la toucher ?  
>- Je te demande pardon ?<br>- Non mais je veux dire, est-ce que tu as envie d'entrer en contact physique avec elle ? Par exemple, de poser ta main sur son épaule, quelque chose du genre ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Au lieu de simplement répondre à mes questions, dis-m'en plus ! Insistai-je.  
>- Je la trouve belle, marrante, intelligente... En fait, je ne suis pas bien quand je ne la vois pas. J'ai toujours peur qu'elle m'abandonne, que du jour au lendemain elle ne s'intéresse plus à ma personne, qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Exactement ce que tu fais subir à Drago, soit dit en passant.<br>- On parle de Ginny là et pas de Drago, lui fis-je remarquer. Est-ce cela t'énerve qu'elle sorte avec Dean ?  
>Harry réfléchit pendant quelques instants.<br>- Evidemment, c'est hors de question qu'elle embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que moi !  
>- Eh bien tu ferais bien de remédier à la situation, parce que je t'assure qu'elle en embrasse un autre ces derniers temps.<br>- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.  
>- Bah elle ressort avec Dean, donc j'imagine que cela doit arriver de temps en temps.<br>- J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras.  
>Je ne pus empêcher un large sourire d'étier mes lèvres. Il l'aimait et j'espérais qu'il en soit de même pour Ginny. Il fallait que les Harry et Ginny des deux mondes s'aiment, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.<br>- Ca veut dire que je suis amoureux d'elle ? Insista Harry en me secouant les épaules.  
>- Il y a de fortes chances, répondis-je en souriant, même s'il me faisait mal.<br>Il me relâcha aussitôt dans un profond soupire.  
>- Putain, j'aime quelqu'un c'est fou ! Moi, je suis amoureux !<br>Il explosa soudain de rire, comme s'il était possédé. C'était surement le trop plein d'émotion qui se manifestait enfin.  
>- J'ai mal au ventre Hermione, ajouta-t-il en me fixant. Ca me stresse, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, mais ça me stresse. C'est très bizarre, ça me fait mal et en même temps du bien. Et regarde ma main, ajouta-t-il en me la mettant sous le nez.<br>Sa main tremblait.  
>- Ca te met dans cet état quand tu penses à Drago ? Me demanda-t-il subitement en faisant retomber son bras le long de son corps.<br>- Comme tu vois, ces derniers temps, j'ai plutôt envie de l'étrangler.  
>- Mais tu l'aimes hein ? Tu l'aimes ?<br>- Je...  
>- Tu trouves que c'est un gamin c'est ça ? Mais c'est juste qu'il est lui-même avec toi ! Ce n'est pas un gamin, il est simplement heureux.<br>Je lançai à Harry un regard étrange. Il se mettait dans un tel état que c'en était presque effrayant. Je n'avais jamais vu mon meilleur ami comme ça.  
>- Franchement, quand tu le regardes tu penses à quoi ? Tu as envie de le toucher aussi ? Ca te gênerait qu'il embrasse une autre fille ? Tu as peur qu'il t'abandonne ? Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je te le promets ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec Lydia !<br>- Pardon ? M'étranglai-je.  
>- Il me la juré. Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et Lydia. Il se contre fou de cette idiote. Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour lui et...<br>- Tais-toi, le coupai-je brusquement. Pourquoi tu viens de me promettre que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas ?  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Tu viens de me dire mot pour mot « Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je te le promets ».  
>Harry recula de quelques pas en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait sûr.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu as bu tout à l'heure, à deux reprises pendant le cours ?<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Me demanda-t-il en reculant une nouvelle fois.  
>- Au début et à la fin du cours. Fais-voir ! Insistai-je en tendant une main impérieuse dans sa direction.<br>Il s'accrocha fermement à son sac en bandoulière et recula encore.  
>- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?! M'écriai-je en lui lançant un regard noir. COMMENT AS-TU OSE PRENDRE L'APPARENCE DE HARRY ?! Par Merlin ! Mais qui était le Drago au font de la classe tout à l'heure ? MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ! VOUS AVEZ ECHANGE VOS APPARENCES ? ?!<br>Harry eu soudain un rire nerveux et plaça ses mains face à lui, comme un mur de défense.  
>- Ecoute, ce n'était pas mon idée, j'ai juste...<br>- MENTEUR ! M'écriai-je. C'est au contraire tout à fait ton genre ! Mais alors je ne comprends pas comment Harry a pu te suivre le dedans ! Mais c'est pour ça que vous étiez mort de rire au petit déjeuné ! Vous aviez déjà échangé vos apparences ! N'EST-CE PAS ?!  
>- Hermione calme toi...<br>- Donne-moi ta bouteille ! M'exclamai-je. Et après on me donne des leçons ! « chacun à le droit à son intimé, à sa vie privée, à son petit jardin secret ». MAIS TU TE FICHES DE MOI ! Hurlai-je.  
>Voyant que la bouteille n'arrivait pas, je lui arrachai son sac, l'ouvris, attrapai la bouteille en question et la débouchai pour renifler son contenu. C'était bien du polynéctar.<br>Je me reculai pour m'appuyer contre le mur d'un air choqué. Drago s'était fait passer pour Harry depuis ce matin, il s'était foutu de moi depuis huit heures ce matin. J'aurais rêvé avoir un enregistrement de notre conversation depuis notre cours de métamorphose. Comment avait-il osé me faire un coup pareil ! Faire semblant de me donner des conseils, parler de lui comme d'un saint... Mais quel ... Il n'y avait même de mot pour décrire ça !  
>- Non seulement tu es un menteur mais en plus tu es un manipulateur, sifflai-je.<br>- Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre !  
>- Tu me fais croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Lydia et tu me manipules en te faisant passer pour Harry, tu me mens sur ce que tu as fais cette fameuse soirée et enfin, tu me mens en me faisant croire que tu fais des recherches pour retrouver notre monde, mais c'est faux ! Tu veux rester ici ! ET NE ME MENS PAS JE LE SAIS !<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Hermione ? On a passé des semaines et des semaines à faire des recherches pour...  
>- TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI ! Hurlai-je. Tu faisais semblant de chercher une solution pendant que je me cassais la tête à le faire ! Reste ici, si tu n'as pas le courage de retrouver notre réalité, je repartirais sans toi !<br>Drago s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.  
>- Calme-toi Hermione, tu deviens hystérique là. Tu dis n'importe quoi.<br>- J'AI LU TON JOURNAL ! ALORS ARRETE DE MENTIR MAINTENANT. Tu as dis mot pour mot que j'avais tu ne rentrerais et que tu ferais en sorte que je reste ici également.  
>- Tu as quoi ? Tu as lu pour journal ? Répéta-t-il. TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?<br>- NON JE NE ME FOUS PAS DE TOI ET ON MOINS, ON SAIT DE QUOI ON PARLE MAINTENANT ! J'ai lu ton journal donc je sais tout !  
>Je crus que les yeux de Drago allaient sortir de leurs orbites et soudain, il m décrocha une gifle magistrale.<br>- Tu me parles de confiance, du fait que je te mens, que je te manipule, mais regarde toi... Tu es pire que moi.  
>C'était la première fois que Drago me regardait de cette manière, la première fois qu'il me regardait avec autant de dégout, d'effarement et de déception. Même dans notre monde, il n'avait jamais eu un tel regard à mon égard. Non c'était pire que ça. C'était comme si je devenais la personne pour laquelle il avait le moins d'intérêt au monde.<br>Il se passa la main sur le front et récupéra son sac qui était tombé par terre. Il fixa le sol pendant quelques secondes et disparu à l'angle du couloir.

**_  
>PS : Je vous conseille de relire le chapitre (si vous avez la patience) en sachant que c'était Drago et non Harry qui était avec Hermione. Enfin, si vous n'aviez pas deviné...<em>**

**_J'aimerais également avoir vos idées. J'aimerais vous faire participer à l'écriture de la suite. J'ai déjà en tête l'histoire bien entendu, les rebondissements, les vérités. Mais si vous avez des idées, des suggestions, des souhaits, des fantasmes.. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Si cela colle à l'histoire je n'hésiterais pas à faire apparaître vos idées dans mes prochains chapitres ! Je veux au moins prendre deux idées de vous, mes fidèles et merveilleux lecteurs, donc j'essayerais d'arranger mon histoire à vos idées ! Donc au travail et surprenez moi ! :) _**


	26. Chapitre 26 : La pensine

**Commentaires: **

Je ne peux pas répondre à tout le monde, donc je vous faire un grand remerciement commun. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, vos compliments, vos encouragements et vos idées. Cela me motive particulièrement. Pour répondre à certaines d'entre vous, je ne poste pas régulièrement mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'inspiration, j'en ai toujours, ca déborde même ^^. C'est plutôt en fonction du temps que j'ai (mon mémoire à faire, mon stage, mes recherches de master 2..., le ménage de mon appartement, oui oui ça prend du temps ahah) Bref, j'essaye d'écrire et de poster dès que j'ai le temps et vos commentaires me motivent beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 26 : La pensine**

Cela faisait au moins vingt bonnes minutes que Pansy m'exaspérait. Je m'étais installée par terre dans un couloir où personne ne venait jamais, pour être tranquille. Mais non, il avait fallut que Pansy passe là par hasard, il avait fallut qu'elle s'assoit à côté de moi pour me parler de Drago. Sa longue tirade sur l'amour me tendait au plus ou point.  
>- On ne se fait pas la gueule, répondis-je enfin tout en essayant de masquer mon agacement.<br>- Vous ne vous parlez plus, insista-t-elle cependant.  
>- Si, bien sûr que si on se parle.<br>- Vous ne vous parlez pas depuis plus de deux jours, je ne suis pas aveugle.  
>J'aurais tellement voulu dire à Pansy qu'elle ne savait absolument rien de ma relation avec Drago, j'aurais tellement voulu dire qu'hier soir je lui avais avoué que j'avais trouvé son journal. J'aurais tellement voulu lui dire que nous n'étions pas l'Hermione et le Drago qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, mais je me retins. Je ne devais pas céder à l'énervement et dire des choses que j'allais regretter par la suite.<br>- Nous allons tous manger ensemble à midi et vous allez tous voir, que tout va bien, déclarai-je.  
>- Super ! S'exclama Pansy en se levant. Tu viens ?<br>- Où ça ?  
>- Il est midi, c'est l'heure de manger, me lança-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.<br>Comment la mâtiné avait-elle pu passer aussi vite ? Je m'étais pourtant levé à 8h pour travailler.  
>- On est samedi, lui fis-je remarquer, on n'est pas obligé de manger à midi pétante.<br>Pansy me lança un regard sévère et je consentis à me lever du carrelage froid, pour la suivre jusqu'au rez de chaussée.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle, Pansy se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et je constatai que Drago était déjà là, mais pas seulement. Harry, Ron et Ginny s'étaient joins à la petite assemblée qui m'attendait. Je crus voir Pansy faire un clin d'œil à Blaise qui se leva aussitôt pour me laisser sa place. Sa place qui était évidemment celle juste à côté de Drago. Je voulus faire un commentaire, mais me retins, ils auraient pu faire bien pire, en me plaçant pile en face de lui. Là au moins, je n'étais pas obligée de le regarder. Ce fut donc sans le moindre commentaire, que je pris place à côté de Drago tout en levant les yeux au ciel devant le sourire ravie de Pansy qui s'installa juste en face de moi.

Le samedi, les hiboux nous apportaient le courrier lors du déjeuné, pour nous permettre de faire la grâce mâtiné si nous le souhaitions. Cela n'avait jamais été d'un grand intérêt pour moi étant donné que je ne dormais jamais bien tard, mais je devais bien avouer qu'aujourd'hui...  
>- Ca te fait rire ? Me lança Drago d'une voix agressive.<br>- Le journal qui vient de tomber en plein dans ta soupe ? Répétai-je d'un air innocent. Oui ça me fait rire. Mais si tu n'étais pas complètement obsédée par ma personne, tu ne rendrais compte que cela fait rire tout le monde.  
>Le regard de Drago s'attarda quelques instants sur nos amis qui tentèrent aussitôt de reprendre leur sérieux. Il grogna et retira le journal de sa soupe, qu'il poussa devant lui au milieu de la table. Harry tenta de lire la couverture du journal, mais abandonna puisque rien n'était lisible. Une lettre tomba soudain face à moi et je l'attrapai in extrémiste, avant qu'elle ne termine sa course dans ma propre assiette. La lettre était pour moi et elle venait de Sirius. Il avait été rapide à me répondre. Je m'empressai de la ranger dans mon sac pour la lire plus tard.<br>- C'est quoi cette lettre ? Me demanda cependant Drago.  
>- Cela ne te regarde pas, mais la prochaine fois essaye de me poser la question sous l'apparence d'Harry. Peut-être que je te répondrais.<br>- Oh ca va hein ! S'exclama Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>Je remarquai que Harry avait les yeux plongés dans son assiette, que Ron tentait de se retenir de rire, Ginny regardait Drago d'un air sévère et les autres... Les autres nous regardaient tous les deux en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Vous demanderez à Drago, leur lançai-je pour répondre à leur questionnement silencieux. Mais vous devez déjà savoir qu'il n'a aucune limite et c'est TELLEMENT drôle !  
>Je vis Daphné ouvrir la bouche, mais Pansy l'empêcha d'aller plus loin d'un simple regard.<br>- Et sinon, ça vous dirait qu'on fasse un truc tous ensemble cette après-midi ? Proposa Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
>- Ah oui ce serait bien, on pourrait aller à Pré-au-lard ? Poursuivit Théodore en souriant.<br>- Vous n'avez rien de plus original ? Grogna Drago en se servant une part de tarte à la citrouille.  
>- Tu préfères qu'on joue à échanger nos apparences ? Ca pourrait être très drôle, insistai-je en le fixant. Et on essaiera de deviner qui est qui !<br>- Sinon, on peut chacun écrire un court journal intime et on essaye de deviner qui à écrit lequel, dit-il avec un affreux sourire hypocrite.  
>- Je trouve ça beaucoup plus drôle de prendre du polynéctar, insistai-je. Et en plus c'est totalement illégal, donc ça rajoute un peu de piment !<br>- Moi je trouve que c'est beaucoup mieux de rentrer dans la sphère intime des autres, dans la plus intime de leurs pensées.  
>J'allais répliquer mais Pansy, qui était en face de moi se leva subitement du banc en bois.<br>- Je vais trancher, fit-elle en nous regardant sévèrement. On va écrire chacun sur un bout de feuille un reproche, ainsi qu'un compliment, qu'on a faire à quelqu'un d'ici. Cela restera totalement anonyme et nous les lirons à voix haute.  
>- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt si c'est anonyme, déclara Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Et on est obligé d'écrire un compliment ? Demandai-je.  
>- Et on ne doit mettre qu'un reproche où on a le droit d'en mettre plusieurs ? Poursuivit Drago.<br>- UN COMPLIMENT ET UN REPROCHE ! C'est moi qui fais les règles ! S'exclama Pansy.  
>Les élèves assis aux tables alentour se retournèrent en direction de Pansy. Cette dernière les gratifia d'un regard noir et se rassis à sa place. Elle farfouilla dans son sac et sortis plusieurs parchemins. Elle demanda à tout le monde de sortir sa plume tandis qu'elle découpait les parchemins en plusieurs petits morceaux de papier qu'elle nous tendit.<br>- On va le faire maintenant, dit-t-elle.  
>- On est en train de manger, se plaignit Ron.<br>Elle le gratifia d'un regarde sévère et il n'osa rien ajoute.

Nous restâmes tous silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, inscrivant un compliment et un défaut sur un même parchemin. Lorsque nous eûmes terminés, Pansy récupéra nos réponses et les rassembla dans un bol de chips vide. Bon je vais tirer les papiers et je vais les lire à voix haute. Je vis le bras de Pansy s'avancer vers le bol et elle tira le premier bout de parchemin.  
>- Alors le premier reproche est « Harry est aveugle et ne fait pas attention à ceux qui l'entourent » et le compliment qui suit... « Hermione est courageuse », déclara Pansy qui semblait réfléchir à qui pouvait bien avoir écrit ça.<br>- Que veut dire le défaut ? Que Harry est empoté ? Demanda Ron.  
>- Eh bien au moins, on sait que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as écrit, lança Drago en ricanant.<br>- Moi je pense que cela veut plutôt dit qu'Harry n'est pas assez attentif à son entourage d'amis, expliquai-je.  
>- Eh bas tien, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit de toi Hermione, je te vois bien te décerner un compliment, me lança Drago d'un air moqueur.<br>Pansy fit signe de silence avant que je n'ai pu répondre et tira un nouveau morceau de papier.  
>- Défaut : « Pansy a tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas », lu-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qui a écrit ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire en levant le morceau de papier en l'air. Qui l'a écrit ?<br>- C'est anonyme Pansy, tu l'as dit toi-même, lui fit remarquer Blaise.  
>- Donc c'est toi ! L'accusa-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.<br>- Non ce n'est pas moi. Allez lis la suite.  
>Pansy prit sur elle est repris la lecture.<br>- Qualité : « Hermione est très intelligente »  
>- Je retire ce que je viens de dire ! S'exclama Drago. C'est celui-là que tu as écris Hermione. C'est tout à fait ton genre, surtout la critique concernant Pansy et puis si tu peux glisser au passage que tu intelligente, c'est que du bonus hein ?!<br>- Mais ferme-là ! M'exclamai-je.  
>Pansy mit le deuxième morceau de parchemin sur la table avec le premier et tira un troisième papier.<br>- Défaut « Drago est trop entêté » et « Drago sait ce qu'il veut »  
>- J'ai visiblement une admiratrice, où un admirateur secret, déclara Drago avec un large sourire.<br>- Le défaut ne convient pas, intervint Harry. Ce n'est pas vraiment un défaut, je veux dire, on pouvait trouver pire.  
>- C'est ce que je dis, insista Drago amusé. Quelqu'un à cette table m'admire.<br>- Au cas où tu te poserais la question, ce n'est pas moi, déclarai-je.  
>- AH AH très drôle Hermione, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, tandis que Pansy tirait un nouveau bulletin.<br>- Pour le quatrième papier, dit Pansy à voix haute, « Drago est un menteur, c'est maladif » et « Ginny est belle »  
>Le rouge monta aussitôt aux oreilles de Ginny alors que Drago se tournait subitement vers moi.-<br>- AH c'est le tien ! S'écria-t-il d'un air victorieux.  
>- Tout le monde sait que tu es un menteur, dis-je en soupirant. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui à cette table.<br>- Je sais que c'est toi, insista-t-il d'une voix sifflante.  
>- Ca fait trois fois que tu dis ça, sur quatre morceaux de parchemin. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me parler c'est fou hein !<br>Drago ne me répondit pas mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Pansy tira un nouveau papier.  
>- Défaut « Neville oublie toujours tout »... Mais quel est le crétin qui n'a pas compris les règles du jeu ? S'exclama Pansy d'un air désespéré. Il fallait dire quelque chose sur quelqu'un de la table, ce n'était quand même pas compliqué. Qualité : « Ma sœur est trop bien pour sortir avec Dean ». Et c'était anonyme Ron ! Anonyme ! Et toi tu dis « ma sœur » ! Non mais tu n'es pas aidé hein.<br>Drago explosa littéralement de rire en allant même jusqu'à taper sur la table. Je me retins de lui faire le moindre commentaire. Pansy lança à Ron un dernier regard désespéré avant de replonger la main dans le bol.  
>- Défaut « Hermione viole la vie privée des gens » et « Harry est quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance pour faire des choses amusantes »<br>Dans un geste incontrôlable j'attrapai mon verre d'eau face à moi et le renversai sur le sommet du crâne de Drago.  
>- Non mais tu plaisantes là j'espère ! S'exclama Drago en se levant pour attraper la carafe d'eau.<br>- Drago arrête !  
>Il n'accorda pas la moindre importance à Blaise et l'approcha de ma tête.<br>- Tu n'as pas intérêt, dis-je d'une voix calme.  
>- Je vais me gêner tiens.<br>Je restai totalement immobile sur ma chaise, attendant de voir si Drago allait avoir l'audace suicidaire de me vider le contenue de la carafe dessus. Cependant, alarmé par ses protestations, je vis que la carafe en question lévitait dans les airs. Harry venait visiblement d'empêcher Drago de créer la goute d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase.  
>- Ce jeu est complètement stupide de toute façon, déclara Drago en sortant de table.<p>

Au final, je passais le début de l'après-midi seule avec Ginny. Je lui avouai que c'était moi qui avait dit « Drago est un menteur c'est maladif » et « Ginny est belle ». Le premier mot était destinée à bien rappeler à Drago que je lui en voulais. Quand au deuxième, j'avais voulu que Harry pense à Ginny.  
>- Pourquoi aurait-il pensé à moi ? Me demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas comme s'il le pensait.<br>- Par exemple, si je te dis que je trouve Blaise beau, tu vas aussitôt te faire la réflexion intérieur et te demander si toi aussi tu le trouves beau. Je voulais que Harry se le pose la question. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble quelque soit le monde. Ne reste pas avec Dean.  
>- On ne s'est pas remis ensemble. Enfin ça a duré un jour. Rien n'a changé, m'expliqua-t-elle. Il continue de me considérer comme une pauvre petite chose fragile, non, c'est même encore pire qu'avant. Je sais que certaines filles aiment ce genre de comportement, mais pas moi, j'ai l'impression d'être faible. Et toi alors ? Avec Drago ?<br>- Je crois que le déjeuné a été assez clair non ? Quoi que je me le demande... J'ai rêvé ou Daphné à demandé discrètement à Théodore si nous étions toujours ensemble ?  
>Ginny eu un petit rire amusé.<br>- Quand je t'ai parlé du Drago et de l'Hermione de ce monde, je t'ai dis que leur amour était fusionnel. C'est le cas pour leurs disputes aussi. Vous leur ressemblez tellement que parfois j'oublie que vous n'êtes pas ceux que je connais depuis toujours. Vous avez la même manière de vous en vouloir. Ce midi, c'était totalement eux que j'ai vu à travers vous. Cela va s'arranger ne t'en fait pas.  
>- Ca n'arrivera pas Ginny. Il me ment et il sait que j'ai lu son journal. Je sais que mon comportement peut paraître inadapté. Je lui en veux pour ses mensonges alors que j'ai carrément lu son journal... Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais je pense, je sais que ce que j'ai fais un bien pire. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le soupçonner vis-à-vis de Lydia.<br>- Il n'a rien écrit à son sujet dans son journal, insista Ginny. C'est une preuve suffisante.  
>- Mais que faisait-il ce fameux soir ! Que faisait-il ? Tu dois me trouver pathétique, la fille qui sort avec le garçon depuis trois semaines et qui l'épie...qui est jalouse... Mais tu ne connais pas tout le passé de Drago. Il est sortit avec un nombre de fille incalculable. Et quand je dis « sortir », je suis gentille. Il a peut-être juste couché avec elles... Il avait une certaine réputation de tombeur.<br>- Tout le monde peut changer.  
>- Ce n'est pas tout, dis-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Voldemort lui avait confié une mission cette année, il devait permettre à des mangemorts de rentrer dans le château.<br>- Dans quel but ? Demanda Ginny horrifiée.  
>- Dans le but de tuer, c'est une évidence. Après je n'ai pas le détail des cibles, dis-je dans un reniflement. Dans notre monde, il y avait également une machine cachée chez lui... Une machine qui...<br>Une larme coula le long de ma joue mais Ginny ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle attendit patiemment que je me reprenne.  
>- Cette machine n'était pas encore finalisée, mais elle avait pour but de tuer toutes les sorciers avec du sang moldu dans les veines.<br>Ginny se plaqua la main sur la bouche, effrayée.  
>- Tu te rends compte ? Insistai-je. Voldemort lui-même n'est pas aussi sévère puisqu'il est un sang-mêlé, mais le père de Drago avait de plus gros projets visiblement. Donc bien sûr que j'ai peur que Drago soit allé voir Lydia ce fameux soir, mais j'ai aussi peur que cela puisse être pire, peur qu'il prépare bien pire. J'essaye de me raisonner en me disant que j'ai lu son journal, que j'aurais si quelque chose de ce genre...<br>- Arrête Hermione, me coupa Ginny. Arrête de te faire du mal, arrête de ressasser toutes ces choses et ces idées noires. Et puis c'est contradictoire avec le fait qu'il veuille rester ici. Il veut rester ici, donc il doit avoir mis toutes ces choses de côté, c'est sûr. Et regarde avec qui il est ! Avec toi ! Penses-tu vraiment qu'il ait encore ce genre de pensé obscure ?  
>- Non, je sais bien que non. C'est juste un tout qui me fait peur, qui me tend, qui me rend folle.<br>Je reniflai, m'essuyai les yeux et tentai de sourire.  
>- Et toi ? Qu'avais-tu écris sur tes papiers ? Demandai-je.<br>- « Harry est aveugle et ne fais pas toujours attention à ceux qui l'entourent et Hermione est courageuse ». Et je le pense sincèrement, il faut beaucoup de courage pour résister à un nouveau monde complètement étranger. Mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter les personnes que l'on aime, ajouta-t-elle. Va parler à Drago, c'est toi qui est le plus en tord.  
>Je haussai les sourcils.<br>- Oh admets-le, fit-elle en riant. Drago a plus de raison de t'en vouloir que toi. Alors vas-y ! Va le récupérer et ne lui reparle plus de Lydia, ni de la soirée où il a disparu et ni du fait qu'il ne veut pas rentrer avec toi dans votre monde.  
>- Mais enfin, il faut au contraire qu'on en parle !<br>- Non justement. Normalement, vous vous réconciliez et après vous arrangez vos problèmes, insista Ginny en me poussant en direction des escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur.  
>- Je ne vois pas comment on peut faire ça dans ce sens, répliquai-je.<br>Ginny mima des bisous et je compris où elle voulait en venir. C'était comme une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, en plus soft.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle commune des Serpentards, celle-ci était pleine à craquer. Quand enfin j'aperçu Drago, il était entouré de Blaise, Théodore, Daphné et Pansy. Ne pouvait-il pas être seul de temps en temps ? Etait-il toujours obligé de s'entourer de ses amis ? Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais plus lui parler, mais je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde me voit faire. Je ne voulais pas que tout le monde me voit faire acte de faiblesse. Du courage, je n'avais besoin que d'un peu de courage. Je fis un pas dans la direction de leur petit groupe, mais m'arrêtai. Drago avait disparu.  
>- Tu t'es perdu ? Me siffla-t-on à l'oreille. Tu es au courant que c'est ma maison ici et pas la tienne ?<br>Visiblement, il n'était pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Je me retournai pour faire face à Drago. Il était affreusement sérieux.  
>- Je te rappelle qu'on est ensemble pour le travail de botanique et j'aimerais bien qu'on avance, répondis-je d'une voix suffisante.<br>- On est samedi, j'ai autre chose à faire, dit-il en me contournant dans le but de rejoindre ses amis qu'il avait abandonné.  
>- J'ai aussi reçu la lettre qu'on attendait !<br>Il se stoppa et se tourna lentement vers moi.  
>- Je croyais que ça ne me regardait pas ? Me lança-t-il de mauvaise humeur.<br>Je soupirai d'impatience. J'avais déjà fais beaucoup de pas vers lui, il était hors de question que j'en fasse un de plus. Alors que j'allais tourner les talons et abandonner, Drago fit marche arrière pour me rejoindre.  
>- Bon, fais voir, dit-il.<br>Je lui fis signe que c'était hors de question que je l'ouvris ici devant tout le monde. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par m'inviter dans son dortoir vide.

Je me souvins de la bataille acharnée que j'avais eue avec son hibou grand duc et cela me fit sourire. Ce sourire était cependant plein de regrets, car oui je regrettais cette époque où nous venions de rentrer de vacance. Cette époque où tout allait bien entre nous. Mais c'était aussi l'époque où j'avais trouvé son journal et que tout avait basculé. Tout était de ma faute après tout, tout venait de se fichu journal que j'avais lu. Je ne pouvais vraiment m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.  
>- Bon, tu me la montre cette lettre ? S'impatienta Drago.<p>

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Ta lettre m'a beaucoup surpris et amusé. Dans le bon sens évidemment, car je trouve ça très bien que certains de vos cours parlent des prophéties conservées au ministère. J'ai toujours pensé que les sorciers avaient le droit d'être au courant, pour avoir la possibilité de faire une demande les concernant. Après tout, tous les concernés ont le droit d'entendre leur prophétie, si prophétie il y a. Malheureusement, il n'y en pas à ton nom, ni à celui de Drago. D'ailleurs, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'une élève aussi assidue que toi, se soit empressée de me faire une demande. Dit-toi, qu'aucun autre élève n'a contacté notre service. Peut-être que le ministère filtre et ignore les demandes. Il faudra que je me penche sur la question._

_J'espère que ton année se passe bien et que mon filleul est sérieux, mais je sais que je peux conter sur toi pour y veiller._

_A bientôt,_

_Sirius Black »  
><em>

Après lecture, Drago me rendit la lettre sans un mot. D'accord, cette piste n'avait rien donnée, mais je m'étais tout de même attendu à une réaction de sa part. Même une réaction joyeuse aurait fait l'affaire, car je savais qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer. Mais rien, il ne disait absolument rien.  
>- Tu veux que je fasse semblant d'être déçu ?<br>Je le fixai sans savoir quoi répondre.  
>- Tu sais que je veux rester ici, alors pourquoi tu me montres cette lettre ? Quel est l'intérêt ?<br>Je haussai les épaules car il avait raison. Je n'étais pas venue pour cette lettre au départ, j'étais venue pour me réconcilier avec lui.  
>- Ahhh... Murmura-t-il en s'approchant de moi. Tu es peut-être venue pour autre chose en fait ?<br>Il fit glisser sa main le long de mon épaule et de mon bras, avec un sourire séducteur. J'étais bien trop surprise pour bouger.  
>- On peut faire ça ici si tu veux, il n'y a pas personne, je peux même verrouiller la porte si tu te sens plus tranquille.<br>Voyant que je n'avais pas de réaction Drago retira sa main de mon bras et la plaça derrière mon dos pour me forcer à me coller à lui. Il fit descendre son visage dans mon cou et il soupira d'aise.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Drago ? Demandai-je d'une voix crispée.<br>- Et toi ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur en s'écartant aussitôt de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et ne me fait pas croire que tu es venu pour la lettre.  
>- Je voulais juste...<br>- Tu voulais quoi ? Me coupa-t-il impatient.  
>Je restai totalement silencieuse.<br>- Moi je veux bien coucher avec toi, poursuivit-il. J'aime bien coucher avec les gens en général de toute façon donc si ça te dit.  
>Sa voix n'était pas du tout charmeuse ou séductrice cette fois-ci. Non. C'était comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de moi et que si la solution pour y parvenir était de coucher avec moi, il était près à faire ce sacrifice.<p>

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Insista Ginny.  
>- Je suis partie. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je couche avec lui ?<br>- Non non, mais tu aurais pu lui parler. C'est pour ça que tu es allée le voir au départ, si tu te souviens bien.  
>- Je laisse tomber Ginny, dis-je en soupirant. C'est finit entre nous, nous avons dépassé les bornes et nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. C'est trop tard.<br>- Pourrais-tu me montrer votre conversation lorsqu'il était sous l'apparence de Harry ?  
>-Quel est l'intérêt ?<br>- Je veux voir s'il y a encore de l'espoir, je veux voir sa réaction lorsque tu lui as dis pour le journal.  
>- Sa réaction ? Répétai-je. Je me suis pris une gifle.<br>- Une gifle méritée, me fit remarquer Ginny. Fais-moi voir.

Il était tard, très tard et Harry nous avait prêté sa cape d'invisibilité. Ginny et moi, enlevâmes la fameuse cape qu'une fois à l'intérieur du bureau de Dumbledor.  
>- Comment sais-tu qu'il y a une pensine ici ? Me demanda Ginny d'un air impressionné alors que j'y glissais mes souvenirs récents.<br>- Harry en a fait usage dans mon monde. Tu es prête ? Plonge ta tête dedans.  
>Ginny me fixa quelques instants avec appréhension, mais finit par se baisser et plonger son visage dans le liquide froid.<br>Une bonne heure passa. Heure pendant laquelle je scrutai le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit émanant du bureau du directeur. Si on se faisait prendre ce serait une catastrophe. Lorsque Ginny sortit de la pensine, elle m'adressa un regard médusé.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je anxieuse.<br>Elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils face au bureau de Dumbledore tout en continuant de me fixer avec hébétude.  
>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Répétai-je.<br>- Drago t'en veut bien évidemment pour avoir lu son journal, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il t'en veut le plus... Enfin Hermione ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
>Je lui fis aussitôt signe de baisser le ton de sa voix. Je n'avais pas envie, mais alors, pas du tout envie qu'on se fasse prendre.<br>- Réfléchis bien Hermione, insista-t-elle à voix basse. Tu n'as pas l'impression que tu as fait pire que lire son journal ? Enfin pire... C'est à lui d'en juger mais ... Hermione bond sang ! Réfléchis.  
>Je restais totalement silencieuse, ne voyant pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.<br>- Drago ne parlait pas de moi lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour Harry. Lorsqu'il a fait des compliments à mon égard, lorsqu'il a dit qu'il avait envie de m'embrasser, lorsqu'il a dit qu'il pensait m'aimer... Ce n'était pas de moi qu'il parlait Hermione ! Il t'a fait une magnifique déclaration d'amour, il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ! Et lorsqu'il avait voulu savoir si c'était réciproque tu l'as accusé d'avoir prit l'apparence d'Harry, tu lui as craché au visage que tu avais lu son journal... Enfin Hermione ! Il t'a fait une magnifique déclaration et tu n'en as rien eu à faire ! Bon d'accord, je peux comprendre que sur le moment tu te sois énervée et que tu n'ais pas pensé à l'importance de ses paroles, mais tu aurais pu y penser après coup ! Il a dû repasser ce moment en boucle dans son esprit lui !  
>Je sentis mon visage se décomposer, comme si mes muscles disparaissaient et que mon visage coulait lentement jusqu'à mon menton. J'eu aussi l'impression d'avoir de l'eau glacé qui glissait le long de mon dos, tandis que mes mains devenaient affreusement moites.<p>

Drago m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait et je n'avais rien vu de tout ça, je n'avais rien répondu. Je l'avais seulement accusé pour ses mensonges tout en lui balançant à la figure que j'avais lu son journal.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
>Je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.<br>- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu étais vierge en arrivant ici, si tu as couché avec lui c'est que tu l'aimes non ?  
>- Je ne sais pas...<br>- HERMIONE! Tu l'aimes ou pas ? S'écria Ginny.  
>Sa voix résonna dans le grand bureau du directeur.<br>- Oui, soufflai-je. Bien sûr que... Oui, répétai-je en riant étrangement. Oui, je l'aime.  
>- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?<br>Par Merlin, Ginny avait raison ! Qu'est-ce que j'attendais ?


	27. Chapitre 27 : La définition du nouveau m

**Chapitre 27 : La définition du nouveau monde**

Ginny m'avait laissé la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour que je puisse me balader dans Poudlard sans avoir de problème. Je l'avais bien sûr raccompagné jusqu'à sa salle commune, puis j'étais redescendu pour rejoindre celle des Sepentards. C'était fou le corps humain... Mon cerveau savait pertinemment que ce qui allait se passer était décisif puisqu'il avait ordonné à mon cœur de battre plus fort et à mes mains de trembler. J'aurais pu me lancer un sort pour me calmer, mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais continuer de ressentir tout ça, car je savais que c'est ce qui m'aidait à avancer finalement. Je chuchotai le mot de passe et le passage des Sepentard s'ouvrit. Leur salle était presque vide ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu l'heure.  
>- Hermione ?<br>Blaise se redressa dans son fauteuil et plissa les yeux pour me regarder. Comme s'il voulait vérifier que c'était bien moi. Il était assis près d'une table basse sur laquelle des cartes étaient posées, en compagnie de Théodore et Daphné.  
>- Vous jouez à quoi ? Demandai-je en m'approchant.<br>- Poker. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?  
>Je refusai poliment en demandant si Drago dormait déjà.<br>- Il est sortit, me répondit Daphné.  
>Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle était contente de me l'annoncer, contente de me faire remarquer que Drago était en dehors de sa salle commune au beau milieu de la nuit. Cela n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'elle en soit vraiment contente, étant donné qu'elle avait essayé d'embrasser Drago pendant les vacances. Son objectif devait être que l'on se sépare définitivement. Les filles pouvaient être incroyablement pestes... C'était incroyable.<br>- Il a prit son balais de quidditch, ajouta finalement Théodore.  
>Ses deux amis se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui et lui adressèrent un regard emplit de reproche.<br>- C'est Hermione enfin ! S'exclama-t-il comme si cela excusait tout. C'est Hermione et Drago.  
>- Il ne voulait pas que vous me le disiez ? Demandai-je.<br>- Il a dit de ne le dire à personne, c'est tout. Il n'a pas précisé, répondit Blaise. Je crois qu'il voulait juste être tranquille.  
>- Vous savez où il est allé ?<br>Blaise et Théodore haussèrent les épaules tandis que Daphné fixait le jeu de carte inanimé sur la table.  
>- Mon ballais est dans notre dortoir, si tu veux le prendre.<br>Je haussai un sourcil étonné.  
>- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas voler, mais s'il est dans les airs en ce moment même, tu le verras plus facilement, même s'il est à terre à vrai dire. Tu auras une vue plus globale du ciel.<p>

J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et étais allée récupérer le ballais de Théodore pendant que Crabbe et Goyle ronflaient bruyamment. Pendant une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, j'avais pensé à ouvrir la malle de Drago et jeter un œil à son journal. Cela aurait été juste pour savoir s'il me détestait définitivement... Mais je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'avais plus le droit de faire ce genre de chose. J'étais déjà allée trop loin.

Lorsque je sortis dehors, le froid glacial me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je fermais le dernier bouton de mon épais manteau et enfourchai le ballais. Les séances d'entrainement avec Drago me paraissaient si loin à présent, comme si ... Comme si c'était dans une autre vie qu'il m'avait apprit à voler. Pourtant, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines.  
>Je m'élevai lentement mais surement dans les airs. Mes bras ne tremblaient pas à cause du froid, mais à cause de mon anxiété. Qu'allais-je lui dire quand je l'aurais trouvé ? Comment l'aborderais-je ? M'écouterait-il ? Voudrait-il m'écouter ? Et si je ne parvenais pas à le trouver ? S'il était rentré alors que j'étais en train de sortir. Je m'élevai haut, très haut. Plus haut, que je ne l'avais jamais fait chez Drago. J'étais à présent à la hauteur de la plus haut tour du château et j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait encore plus froid qu'en bas. Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression, je ne sentais plus mes doigts. Je jetai un œil au terrain de quidditch. Il était loin, mais je le voyais. Peut-être que j'aurais dû y aller, mais j'avais le sentiment que Drago n'y était pas. Pourquoi y serait-il allé après tout ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le projet de s'entrainer. J'avais l'air idiote, perchée sur ce ballais, complètement idiote.<br>- Je suis là.  
>Je me retournai lentement vers la voix. Drago était assis sur le rebord du toit. Ca me paraissait assez dangereux, mais je ne fis aucun commentaire.<br>- Je te le signale, parce que je n'ai pas envie de t'observer en silence alors que tu ne le sais pas.  
>- Je te cherchais, répondis-je.<br>Il fixa le ballais entre mes jambes avec attention. Il dû reconnaitre que c'était celui de Blaise.  
>- Je viendrais bien m'asseoir à côté de toi, mais je risque de tomber de mon ballais, expliquai-je. Donc je vais rester en l'air se sera plus sûr pour tout le monde.<br>J'eus un petit rire et Drago haussa un sourcil.  
>- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'être sur un ballais pouvait être plus sécurisant que n'importe quoi d'autre.<br>Cela ne le fit pas rire.  
>- Je suis désolée, dis-je la mort dans l'âme. Je sais que ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable, mais j'en suis quand même désolée. J'ai largement mérité ta gifle l'autre soir.<br>Drago me regardait, mais son regard était vide.  
>- Je crois que je suis juste terrorisée par tout ce qu'il se passe, poursuivis-je. Nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde en nous détestant et j'ai couché avec toi. Tu as la marque des ténèbres sur ton bras, tu haïssais les moldus et ... Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû lire ton journal, mais je sais ce que tu penses de moi à présent. Je sais que ce n'est pas un plan que tu as échafaudé, je sais que tu ne te moques pas de moi... Enfin j'espère. Même après tout ça, je doute encore. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Est-ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Murmurai-je à voix basse. Est-ce que c'est avoir cette continuelle boule dans le ventre ? Est-ce que c'est penser au pire dès que tu disparais ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive...<br>Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue, mais je me repris aussitôt.  
>- Lorsque tu avais l'apparence de Harry et que tu parlais de Ginny. Il s'agissait de moi en fait ? Demandai-je.<br>Drago ne répondit pas, même s'il continuait de me fixer.  
>- Je n'ai pas réagit sur le coup, j'étais trop furieuse pour comprendre ce que tu disais, poursuivis-je. Je suis...<br>- C'est bon Hermione, laisse tomber, me coupa Drago dans un soupire.  
>- Je t'aime aussi, dis-je tout de même. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais couché avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas ? Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais donné ce que j'avais de plus précieux ?<br>- Je ne veux pas rentrer Hermione, je veux rester ici, déclara Drago.  
>- C'est ton choix. Je pense t'aimer suffisamment pour te laisser rester ici si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.<br>Il haussa un sourcil surpris.  
>- Reste avec moi alors ! Qu'est-ce qui t'attend dans l'autre monde ? Hein ? La guerre, la souffrance et la tristesse. Il n'y a rien de bon là-bas, me signala Drago.<br>- Ce n'est pas ma place. Ce n'est pas censé être nos places, mais celle de nos doubles.  
>- Imagine deux secondes qu'il n'y ait pas de doubles, insista Drago. Aurais-tu fais le même choix ?<br>J'allais répliquer, mais Drago poursuivit dans sa lancé.  
>- Nous n'avons pas besoin de prendre leur place, nous pouvons partir loin, très loin. Là où personne ne pourra nous trouver, là où personne ne verra que nous sommes les doubles d'autres personnes. Voilà ce qu'on peut faire s'ils reviennent.<br>- Cela ne change rien... dis-je dans un souffle. Ma vie n'est pas ici, je me sens comme un imposteur et j'ai l'impression de trahir mes vrais amis, de trahir Harry et de l'abandonner à son sort, de trahir le monde entier. Rentrer est mon choix, comme le tien est de rester.  
>- J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu ici Hermione, murmura Drago. J'ai des parents heureux, les Serpentards et les Gryffondor s'apprécient un minium, JE suis apprécié, insista-t-il, il n'y a pas d'épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête, il n'y a pas de mangemorts...<br>- Je comprends, le coupai-je.  
>- Non, tu crois que je choisis la facilité, alors qu'en fait, je choisis juste d'être heureux. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai vécu dans l'autre monde, si j'y retourne et que je ne réalise pas la mission que m'a confié Voldemort, non seulement il me tuera, mais il tuera ma famille aussi ! Ici je peux choisir qui je veux être sans mettre en danger ceux que j'aime. Si je rejoins l'ordre, comme tu me l'avais suggéré, mes parents seront tués. Si je reste dans leur camp, toi et ton entourage serez tués aussi. Je perds dans les deux cas.<br>Nous nous regardâmes silencieusement pendant quelques instants. Drago récupéra son balais monta dessus et me fit signe de descendre.

Lorsque nous déposâmes les pieds sur le sol gelé, Drago s'approcha de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Il sentait si bon... Il me déposa un baiser dans le cou avant de soupirer.  
>- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est essayer d'être heureux, tout simplement. Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un moyen de rentrer, ajouta-t-il d'un air triste mais résigné.<br>- J'imagine que tu ne m'aideras plus dans les recherches ?  
>- Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de rentrer si tel est ton souhait, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de t'aider à le faire. J'ai toujours l'espoir que tu abandonnes et pour être totalement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que tu ne trouveras jamais de solution. Je veux que tu restes ici avec moi.<br>J'allais répliquer mais Drago me devança.  
>- Je t'en veux toujours pour avoir lu mon journal, pour m'avoir accusé à tord d'être sortit avec Lydia, mais cela me passera. Et puis n'est-ce pas une merveilleuse preuve d'amour que je te donne là ? Te promettre de t'aimer tout le temps que nous passerons ensemble ici, sans pour autant t'empêcher de vouloir rentrer ?<br>Si c'était une belle preuve d'amour, mais j'aurais tout de même préféré qu'il rentre avec moi si je trouvais un moyen de partir d'ici.

Les jours suivants furent étranges, tout le monde le remarqua, moi la première. Drago et moi nous étions définitivement réconciliés, mais les moments que nous partagions avaient le goût d'un adieu. C'était un peu comme aimer quelqu'un souffrant d'une maladie mortelle. C'était comme aimer quelqu'un qui pouvait mourir à tout instant. Drago était du même avis. Lui, redoutait le moment où je trouverais le moyen de rentrer, quant à moi, j'avais une boule au ventre à chaque fois que je me lançais dans des recherches.

Un soir, alors que Drago et moi étions couchés l'un contre l'autre sur un canapé de ma salle commune complètement vide, il me posa une question étrange.  
>- A quel moment estimeras-tu que tes recherches n'aboutiront pas ? Enfin je veux dire, si les mois passent, les années... Quand abandonneras-tu ?<br>- Jamais, répondis-je. Je suis désolée Drago, mais jamais. J'y passerais ma vie si c'est nécessaire.  
>- Tu es si entêtée...murmura-t-il.<br>Je me redressai légèrement et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il semblait souffrir...  
>- On était d'accord Drago, insistai-je. On resta ensemble, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de rentrer. Tu espères que j'abandonne mes recherches, comme j'espère que tu me suivras le jour où je trouverais une solution. C'est comme ça on ne peut rien y faire, à part profiter des moments que nous partageons.<br>- Tu es malheureuse ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>- Oui et non.<br>Je le sentis se crisper.  
>- Je suis heureuse de connaître le vrai Drago, d'être avec lui, mais je suis malheureuse d'être coincée ici.<br>- Autrement dit le bonheur que je te procure ne suffit pas à combler tout le reste ? Tu préfères tirer un trait sur moi et rentrer, plutôt que de me garder et de perdre tout le reste ?  
>- Drago...<br>- Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre à la question, c'est assez clair. Je peux comprendre.  
>Il ne disait pas ça sur un ton de reproche, c'était plutôt comme une fatalité.<br>- Je peux comprendre que tu ais besoin de plus, ajouta-t-il. Et je t'aime suffisamment pour t'aider à rentrer.  
>- Tu vas reprendre les recherches ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.<br>- Ne te méprends pas Hermione, je ne rentrerais pas avec toi, mais je vais t'aider.  
>Drago bougea et je dus me lever du canapé pour qu'il puisse se lever à son tour.<br>- Viens avec moi, annonça-t-il en marchant en direction du portrait de la grosse dame.  
>- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demandai-je hésitante.<br>- Cela fait trois mois que nous sommes ici, exactement trois mois. Nous allons fêter ça.  
>Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'entendait-il par « nous allons fêter ça ». Drago n'ajouta rien et attendit que je le rejoigne. Nous sortîmes de la salle commune en silence et je le suivis sans poser la moindre question, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Où m'emmenait-il ? Lorsque nous fûmes à l'entrée de sa propre salle commune, Drago me demande de l'attendre là. Il ne fut pas long, et lorsqu'il revint, il avait son journal intime entre les mains. Il me tendit le petit carnet d'un ai résigné.<br>- Lis, m'ordonna-t-il.  
>- Je ne comprends pas... marmonnai-je.<br>- J'ai arrêté de l'écrire lorsque tu m'as avoué l'avoir lu, expliqua-t-il. Tu as lu jusqu'au samedi et tu m'as avoué l'avoir lu le mercredi... J'ai écris des choses le lundi et le mardi. Je veux que tu lises.  
>- Drago, j'ai déjà été trop loin, je ne veux pas... C'est ta vie privée.<br>- LIS ! JE TE DIS DE LIRE ! Cria-t-il.  
>Sa voix raisonna dans tout le couloir et nous restâmes quelques secondes sur le qui-vive. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit. Quand nous jugeâmes que le danger était passé, Drago insista d'un signe de tête et j'ouvris le fameux carnet à la dernière page.<p>

_Jour 64 (lundi) : Je suis le plus grand traître de l'histoire... Hermione m'avait demandé d'aller clarifier l'histoire avec Lydia pendant qu'elle s'occuperait de contacter Sirius, mais je ne suis pas allée voir la fille en question. Au lieu de ça, je me suis rendu dans la salle sur demande, pour chercher des livres. Je sais très bien pourquoi je n'ai jamais soumis cette idée à Hermione, l'idée d'aller dans la salle sur demande... Parce que j'avais trop peur qu'on trouve réellement un moyen de rentrer chez nous. Et j'avais raison, j'ai trouvé. J'ai trouvé pourquoi nous étions ici, comment nous étions arrivés ici et pire, comment nous pouvions rentrer chez nous. J'ai caché le livre à un endroit encore plus inaccessible de la salle sur demande.  
>Il ne faut surtout pas qu'Hermione mette la main dessus, jamais jamais jamais ! Je viens tout juste de rentrer dans mon dortoir alors qu'il est minuit passé, j'avais tellement peur que quelqu'un me voit sortir de la salle sur demande, j'avais tellement peur de tomber nez à nez avec Hermione. Demain tout ira bien, je lui dissimulerais mon mensonge avec une grande facilité, mais ce soir ça aurait été trop tôt, je suis encore sous le choc. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais parvenir à m'endormir après avoir appris ce qu'il nous arrivait. Je ne sais même pas comment Hermione réagirait si elle apprenait la vérité... Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache, jamais. Et nous resterons ici, heureux et en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de notre vie.<em>

_Jour 65 (mardi) : Hermione veut aller parler à Lydia elle-même. Elle croit que je lui cache quelque chose visiblement... Eh bien qu'elle y aille, je ne cache absolument rien ! La seule chose que je cache est ce livre que j'ai trouvé. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis aujourd'hui et la seule chose qui pourrait manquer à Hermione est mon implication envers ses amis. Je vais y remédier. Ils deviendront mes amis et là, peut-être qu'enfin elle se rendra compte, qu'on est beaucoup mieux dans ce monde. « Dans ce monde... » Je ne peux plus vraiment appeler ça comme ça hein ? Peut-être que je suis fou de vouloir rester ici... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est humain de préférer vivre dans un monde où tout va bien plutôt que de se confronter à la réalité. _

Je relus une deuxième fois ce qu'avait écrit Drago, avant de lever lentement les yeux vers lui. Mes mains tremblaient. Cela faisait une semaine et demie que Drago avait écrit ça, une semaine et demie ! Le pire c'est que je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir. Au lieu de ça, une énorme boule se forma dans mon estomac.  
>- Pourquoi me le montrer maintenant ? Parvins-je à demander.<br>- Parce que je t'aime, répondit-il. Je ne veux pas être la personne égoïste que j'ai été jusqu'à maintenant. Je t'aime et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, même si pour moi c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Je n'arriverais pas à vivre heureux avec toi, en sachant que je t'empêche de rentrer.  
>Drago me tendit soudain un deuxième livre que je n'avais pas vu.<br>- Je suis allée le chercher en fin d'après-midi. Il est à toi maintenant.  
>J'observai le livre sans pouvoir l'attraper. La couverture était bleu foncé avec une reliure marron.<br>- Prends-le, insista Drago.  
>- Non, répliquai-je aussitôt. Je veux que ce soit toi qui me le dises. Pourquoi est-ce que dans ton journal intime tu dis que tu es peut-être fou de vouloir rester ici ?<br>Drago semblait terriblement mal à l'aise et fuyait mon regard.  
>- Drago, dis-moi ! Insistai-je les larmes aux yeux.<br>Il attrapa mes mains pour les serrer dans les siennes.  
>- Durant notre cours de potion, dans notre vrai monde, nous avons mélangé certains ingrédients dans nos marmites. Ma marmite a eu une réaction et a explosé. Nous avons créé une vraie potion sans nous en rendre compte, expliqua Drago.<br>Je sentis ses mains trembler dans les miennes et il avala difficilement sa salive.  
>- Te souviens-tu du dernier ingrédient que tu as mis dans ma potion ?<br>Je secouais la tête négativement.  
>- C'était de l'écorce d'érable. Te souviens-tu de ce à quoi tu pensais à ce moment là ?<br>Je secouais de nouveau la tête. Mais où voulait-il en venir ?!  
>- Moi je me souviens parfaitement de ce à quoi je pensais, juste avant que ma potion explose. Nous avons obligatoirement pensé à la même chose.<br>Je tentais de rassembler mes souvenirs, de me remémorer ce moment qui semblait si important. A quoi avais-je pu penser ? Certainement au fait que Drago m'agaçait au plus haut point, au fait qu'il avait gâché ma potion et que je voulais en faire de même avec la sienne.  
>- Tu as pensé à Voldemort, déclara Drago coupant court à mes pensées. Je me souviens pertinemment m'être dit qu'un monde sans Voldemort serait un monde parfait et tu as pensé à la même chose, exactement au même moment.<br>Mon cerveau repassa le moment précédent l'explosion dans ma tête, mais je ne me souvenais de rien. C'était il y a trois mois ! Comment aurai-je pu me souvenir de...  
>- Par Merlin ! M'exclamai-je soudain. Je m'en souviens... Je te haïssais tout en essayant de me conforter dans l'idée que tu n'étais peut-être pas un gamin aussi horrible que ça. J'essayais de me contrôler et de ne pas me jeter sur toi pour t'étriper. Je me disais que si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé tu ne serais peut-être pas comme ça... J'essayais de te voir d'une autre manière pour me calmer. Et là, je me suis dis que j'aurais aimé vivre dans un monde où Voldemort n'existait pas.<br>Drago m'écoutait attentivement, sans m'interrompre.  
>- C'est donc ça ! M'exclamai-je. Nous avons créé une potion qui pouvait nous emmener dans un autre monde, le monde que nous souhaitions, et comme nous étions tous les deux près de la potion et que nous avons pensé à la même chose en même temps, nous sommes tout les deux partis pour ce monde que nous voulions.<br>Drago hocha lentement la tête. Cependant il semblait attendre quelque chose. Il semblait attendre que je dise autre chose. Les doubles !  
>- Il s'est passé la même chose dans ce faux monde, poursuivis-je. Le Drago et l'Hermione d'ici se disputaient aussi et mettaient des ingrédients dans la potion de l'autre. Ils ont certainement fait la même potion que nous et c'est pour ça que nous avons pris leur place ! Mais du coup...<br>Je m'interrompis quelques secondes pour réfléchir, tandis que Drago attendait patiemment en silence.  
>- A quoi ont-ils pensé eux ? Ils n'ont pas pu souhaiter vivre dans un monde en guerre ! Ou peut-être qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de penser à quelque chose en particulier puisque nous le faisions pour eux ?<br>- Hermione...  
>- Ou peut-être même que leur potions n'a rien déclenché et que c'est juste la notre qui a explosé et a fait exploser la leur ? Le coupai-je.<br>- Hermione...  
>- Que dit le livre ? Le coupai-je une nouvelle fois.<br>J'attrapai l'ouvrage que tenait toujours Drago et déposai mes yeux sur la couverture. Mon regard fut aussitôt attiré par le titre. « Le coma rêvé du sorcier »  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demandai-je aussitôt en relevant les yeux vers Drago.<br>- Il faudrait que tu lises plus...  
>- DIS-MOI ! M'écriai-je.<br>- Nous n'avons pas de double Hermione, annonça Drago.  
>- Bien sûr que si ! M'exclamai-je. Ginny me l'a dit, tous les autres nous l'ont aussi dit d'une certaine manière. Enfin réfléchis deux secondes ! Nous avons pris la place de leurs Hermione et Drago.<br>- Hermione... Calme-toi... Dans notre vrai monde, nous sommes dans le coma, pratiquement figés dans l'espace temps. Un mois dans ce monde correspond à peut près à deux heures dans notre vrai monde.  
>- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?<br>- Tout est expliqué dans le livre.  
>- Continue, lui ordonnai-je.<br>- Nous avons vécu trois mois ici, ce qui veut dire que dans notre vrai monde nous sommes endormis depuis seulement six heures.  
>- Et nos doubles ? Enfin je veux dire nous ne pouvons pas à la fois être endormis dans un monde et être réveillés dans celui-ci. Ils ont bien du s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un Drago et une Hermione se baladant avec eux et deux autres endormis !<br>- Laisse-moi parler Hermione ! S'exclama Drago. Nous n'avons pas de double ! Relis le titre ! « Le coma rêvé du sorcier ». Nous sommes dans le coma, nous sommes en train de rêver. Le monde où nous sommes actuellement n'existe pas ! Nous avons cru avoir pris la place de nos doubles, parce que Ginny trouvait notre comportement étrange. Il n'y a jamais eu de double ! Nous nous retrouvons juste dans le monde que l'on a souhaité rejoindre au moment où la potion a explosée. Nous sommes dans le coma rêvé du sorcier. C'est-à-dire que c'est le rêve le plus réaliste au monde dans lequel nous pouvons vivre si nous le souhaitons. Dans le livre j'ai lu que ce sortilège était interdit parce que beaucoup de personne s'étaient plongées volontairement dans ce type de coma pour vivre leur vie rêvée. Certaines ont rêvé être ministre de la magie et ils ont vécu une vie où il pouvait l'être. Certains ont voulu être riches et ils se sont retrouvés dans un monde où ils avaient des galions à n'en plus finir. Ce monde n'est pas vraiment réel, c'est juste notre rêve qui se réalise enfin.  
>Tout en parlant, les yeux de Drago s'étaient illuminés de bonheur, comme si rien de plus beau n'aurait pu lui arriver. Il semblait si enthousiaste, si heureux, si comblé, que c'en était effrayant.<br>Drago ne comprenait visiblement pas la tristesse de la situation. Nous ne vivions pas notre vie, nous la rêvions... Rien de tout cela n'était réel.  
>- Et tu veux rester ici ? Insistai-je abasourdis.<br>- Oui et tu vas rester avec moi, déclara-t-il. Nous avons la vie dont nous rêvions, tu l'as souhaité également si nous sommes là tous les deux. Nous pouvons enfin être heureux, entourés des personnes que nous aimons et dans un monde en paix !  
>- Mais Drago enfin... Rien n'est réel, nous sommes en train de rêver !<br>- Nous aurons tout ce que nous souhaitons Hermione, dit-il en riant. Si ce monde ne nous convient plus, nous pourrons recréer la potion qui est dans le livre et partir pour un nouveau monde ! Tout ce dont tu rêves est possible Hermione !  
>Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avec passion. Je tentai de m'écarter de lui, mais il me garda fermement contre lui.<br>- Drago arrête... Insistai-je effrayée.  
>- Que veux-tu Hermione ? Je peux t'offrir tout ce dont tu rêves ? Tu veux un monde où le monde sorcier et le monde moldu sont en paix ? Nous pouvons y aller ! Tu veux un monde où tous les moldus sont aussi dotés doté de pouvoirs magiques, je t'y emmènerais, je te le promets ! Nous pouvons avoir tout ce que nous souhaitons ma belle Hermione ! Je ne te laisserais jamais repartir, ajouta-t-il en récupérant le livre. Non, tu resteras avec moi toute ta vie et nous vivrons tout ce que nous avons envie de vivre, nous irons dans les mondes que nous voulons ! Tu te rends compte ! Nous pouvons avoir accès à tout ce que nous souhaitons !<br>Drago avait un regard fou et effrayant, comme s'il perdait la tête et qu'il passé d'un côté d'où il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir. Il se rapprocha de nouveau de moi et me serra dans ses bras avec force. J'essayai de m'écarter de lui, mais il m'en empêcha.  
>- Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-il. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Nous sommes faits pour nous aimer et rester ensemble. Nous inventerons des mondes merveilleux dans lesquels vivres. Je ferais de toi une reine si tu le souhaite ! Oui une reine ! Ne serait-ce pas merveilleux un monde où les sorciers sont dirigés par un roi et une reine ! Tu serais la plus belle des reines !<br>L'étreinte de Drago m'étouffait presque. Il me serrait si fort contre lui, que j'avais du mal à respirer.  
>- Drago...<br>- Oui ? Fit-il en s'écartant pour m'observer avec attention. Que veux-tu ? Je peux tout de donner !  
>Ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Son regard était fou et son sourire effrayant.<p>

J'avais peur, peur de lui.


	28. Chapitre 28 : Le changement

**Chapitre 28 : Le changement**

Que s'était-il passé entre le moment où il m'avait tendu le livre et le moment où il me l'avait reprit ? Que s'était-il passé dans son esprit ? J'avais beau repasser la scène en boucle, je ne comprenais toujours pas. Je revoyais Drago face à moi me faisant lire son journal intime, puis je le revoyais me tendre le fameux livre tout en m'expliquant enfin ce qui nous était arrivés. Il m'avait assuré m'aimer et vouloir me rendre heureuse en me laissant partir si c'était ce que je souhaitais, puis m'avait interdit de repartir. Que s'était-il passé par Merlin ! C'était comme si un petit insecte s'était insinué dans son esprit. Il devenait fou...  
>- Ca ne va pas Hermione ?<br>Harry m'avait posé sa question tout en fixant ma main crispée sur le bureau.  
>-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, répondis-je en jetant un œil à Drago qui était à l'autre bout de la salle en train de travailler avec Blaise.<br>J'avais l'impression qu'il me surveillait, qu'il écoutait la moindre de mes paroles. Pourtant, à cette distance, il ne pouvait pas m'entendre mais ... J'avais l'impression qu'il le faisait quand même.  
>Harry n'insista pas et je tentai de me re-concentrer sur ma dissertation, mais en vain. J'avais l'impression que mon esprit était paralysé, paralysé par Drago et ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux soir, paralysé par son nouveau comportement, paralysé par son regard fou. Drago était devenu autoritaire. Autoritaire envers toutes les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas, autoritaire pour servir celles qu'il aimait et bien sûr, autoritaire lorsqu'on le contredisait ou qu'on disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. J'avais essayé de ré-aborder le sujet de notre départ hier soir, mais sa réaction n'avait pas été celle espérée.<p>

**FLASH BACK**

Drago me caressait délicatement les cheveux, alors que j'étais allongée sur le canapé de la salle commune des Serpentard, ma tête sur ses genoux. J'aimais le contact de sa main dans mes cheveux.  
>- J'aimerais bien commencer à ressembler les ingrédients pour la potion, déclarai-je d'une voix mesurée.<br>- Quelle potion ? Me demanda-t-il.  
>- La potion pour rentrer.<br>Je sentis sa main se crisper dans ma chevelure, il parvint presque à me faire mal. Cependant, après quelques secondes, il se remit à glisser délicatement ses doigts entes mes mèches brunes.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque Hermione ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.<br>- Mes vrais amis.  
>- Ils sont vrais, ils sont même à ton image. L'image que tu veux voir d'eux, que tu as souhaité voir d'eux.<br>- Le vrai monde d'où je viens me manque, parvins-je à préciser le cœur battant.  
>- Voldemort te manque ? Les mangemorts te manquent ? Ou peut-être que tu estimes que Harry ne mérite pas d'avoir de parents... Dit-il d'un air songeur.<br>- Ne dis pas des horreurs pareilles ! M'exclamai-je.  
>Je tentais de me redresser, mais Drago m'en empêcha à l'aide de son autre main.<br>- Pourquoi tu bouges ? On est bien là, non ?  
>Je ne répondis pas.<br>- Si tu trouves que quelque chose est imparfait ici, tu as juste un mot à me dire, je ferais tout pour toi Hermione.  
>- J'aimais les imperfections de notre vrai monde.<br>Il se mit à rire.  
>- Par Merlin Hermione... Heureusement que je suis là pour m'occuper de toi, tu arriverais si facilement à te rendre malheureuse. Qui aime les imperfections ? Non mais franchement !<br>A présent la salle commune était totalement vide à l'exception de nous deux. Il devait être très tard.  
>- J'aimerais bien lire le livre, dis-je dans un souffle.<br>- Si tu veux, il est dans mon dortoir.  
>Sa réponse me surprit. Il me laissait lire le livre ? Il me laissait avoir accès à toutes les informations qu'il contenait ? Il me laissait avoir accès à la formule ?<br>Nous nous levâmes du canapé dans un même mouvement. Drago monta en direction du dortoir tandis que je l'attendais en bas. Il revint à peine quelques secondes plus tard, le livre bleu et marron en main. Il me le tendit aussitôt et se rassit dans le canapé qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Je mourrais d'envie de le lire maintenant, mais je me retins, je ne voulais pas me montrer trop impatiente, je ne voulais pas le faire changer d'avis.  
>- Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée, on se voit demain ? Proposai-je.<br>- Oui faisons ça, tu as raison, il est tard, dit-il en consultant sa montre.  
>Je lui déposai un léger baiser sur les lèvres, puis, je pris la direction de la sortie. Cependant, il me rattrapa presque aussitôt.<br>- Le livre reste ici, c'est trop dangereux de le laisser se balader dans Poudlard. Imagine que quelqu'un tombe dessus...  
>Je lui rendis l'ouvrage sans un mot, après tout, il n'était pas nécessaire de tenter de marchander avec lui. Il était clair qu'il ne me laisserait pas repartir avec.<p>

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Le contact d'une main dans ma nuque me sortit de mes pensées. C'était étrange de reconnaître la main de quelqu'un sans la voir. En fait, ce n'était pas tant sa main que je reconnaissais mais sa manière de me toucher. Le plus étrange était l'état dans lequel me mettait ce contact. Si étrange que cela me troubla. J'éprouvais deux sentiments envers Drago, deux sentiments forts et je n'arrivais pas à décider lequel des deux étaient le plus fort. J'avais peur de lui, mais j'étais également irrésistiblement attirée par lui. La main de Drago descendit le long de mon bras, lentement et avec une infinie sensualité.  
>- M Malefoy ! Mlle Granger ! Soit vous travaillez, soit vous sortez, nous lança le professeur McGonnagal d'une voix sévère.<br>En tant normal, le rouge me serait monté aux joues et j'aurais été incroyablement gênée, mais pas cette fois. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, la main de Drago qui avait terminé sa course sur la mienne. Je rompis le contact pour rassembler mes affaires et nous sortîmes de la salle d'étude dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Nous marchâmes silencieusement dans le couloir, nous montâmes un escalier, tournâmes à l'angle d'un nouveau couloir, puis je forçai Drago à s'arrêter. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils et dans un geste qui me surprit moi-même, je le poussai lentement contre le mur pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné ou quelque chose comme ça, c'était beaucoup mieux que ça. Je l'embrassai avec une lenteur étrange mais pourtant forte. Drago passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et il se retourna pour appuyer mon dos contre le mur.  
>- Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ?<br>Je reposai aussitôt les pieds au sol d'un air gêné, face au regard choqué du professeur Rogue.  
>- Ca vous pose un problème ? Demanda Drago d'un ton brusque.<br>J'eu l'impression de me liquéfier sur place. Drago allait écoper d'au moins deux mois d'heures de colle avec une réponse comme la sienne.  
>- Je répète, ajouta Drago avec lenteur. Est-ce que cela vous pose un problème ?<br>- Drago arrête enfin, lui soufflai-je à voix basse sans oser relever les yeux vers notre professeur de peur de rencontrer son regard.  
>- C'est un couloir, l'entendis-je répondre. Par chance il n'y a pas de jeunes élèves, mais trouvez-vous un autre endroit la prochaine fois.<br>Il n'ajouta rien de plus et je le vis faire demi-tour pour disparaitre à l'angle du couloir. Je lançai un regard abasourdis à Drago qui joua des sourcils d'un air ravi.  
>- Il doit vraiment bien nous aimer ici. Dans notre premier monde il m'aimait déjà bien, mais ce n'était pas ton cas. C'est vraiment géniale ici.<br>Il m'attrapa la main d'un air enjoué et nous reprîmes notre marche.  
>« Notre premier monde » Ce morceau de phrase raisonna dans ma tête. Moi j'aurais dis « notre vrai monde » et d'ailleurs, il l'aurait appelé ainsi quelques jours auparavant...<br>Nous montâmes un nouvel escalier et nous arrivâmes dans un couloir bondé. Je m'étais attendu à devoir jouer des coudes pour passer, mais au lieu de ça, tout le monde s'écarta à notre passage. Drago se stoppa et observa l'étrange phénomène avant de me regarder en riant.  
>- Bon eh bien... place à la reine ! Dit-il en mimant une révérence pour me laisser passer la première.<br>L'étonnement passé, la situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser et le satisfaire. Je ne ressentais pas la même chose, je trouvais ça étrange. Surtout que ce n'était pas comme si ils s'étaient tous poussés pour nous regarder passer, c'était juste comme si d'un coup, tous avaient eu l'idée de se rapprocher des murs.

Durant toute la nouvelle semaine qui suivit d'étranges phénomènes se manifestèrent et Drago ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte à vrai dire. Les professeurs passaient tout à Drago, même lorsque j'estimais qu'il méritait une bonne heure de colle, voir plus, les autres élèves semblaient eux-aussi soudainement à sa botte. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau avait été quand Drago avait réussi à obtenir une chambre, rien que pour nous deux. Nous n'étions dans aucune maison, non, nous avions une chambre à part en haut d'une tour. A ce moment là, j'avais essayé de demander des comptes à Drago, de le faire réagir, de lui faire comprendre l'étrangeté de la situation, mais cela n'avait servir à rien. Tous ce qu'il me répondait c'était « C'est juste que ce deuxième monde est mieux, arrête de te plaindre et profite en ». Soit il faisait semblant de se rendre compte de rien, soit... Soit il ne se rendait vraiment compte de rien et c'était encore pire.

Ce soir-là j'avais laissé Drago seul dans notre chambre, tout en lui disant que j'avais besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque. J'avais bien entendu mentit, la seule qui pouvait encore m'aider à ce stade était Ginny. J'avais réussis à lui glisser discrètement un mot, alors que je l'avais croisé dans un couloir aux côtés de Drago.  
>Je lui avais donné rendez-vous non loin de la bibliothèque, au cas où il viendrait à l'idée de Drago, de vérifier où j'étais. C'était affreux j'en étais venu à me cacher et avoir peur, véritablement peur qu'il découvre ce que je faisais réellement.<br>- Salut !  
>La voix de Ginny me fit sursauter. Elle agita devant mes yeux le petit mot que je lui avais cris, lui donnant l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous.<br>- Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Me lança-t-elle en riant.  
>- Tu n'en as parlé à personne hein ? Lui demandai-je en le faisant asseoir à côté de moi. Tu n'en as pas parlé hein ?<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Ca ne va pas ?  
>Je me pris le visage entre les mains dans un profond soupire.<br>- Hermione ? Insista-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule.  
>- Il faut qu'on parle de Drago et de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, déclarai-je d'un ton grave.<br>Elle me fixa avec attention.  
>- Il a réussit à nous avoir une chambre séparée en début de semaine... D'un je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé, mais surtout, pourquoi est-ce que cela ne gêne personne ?! Enfin je veux dire on a une chambre ! M'exclamai-je. Une chambre rien que pour nous et tout le monde semble trouver cela normal !<br>Ginny me lança un regard hésitant. Je l'incitai à parler d'un signe de la tête.  
>- Je... Je ne comprends pas... Quel est le problème ?<br>- Mais enfin ce n'est pas normal ! Pourquoi on aurait une chambre rien que pour nous ? Personne n'a jamais eu le droit à ce privilège ! Ca ne te choque pas toi ? Insistai-je.  
>- Bah non...<br>- Non mais tu te moques de moi ?! M'écriai-je.  
>Ginny me fixa intensément du regard, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Tu n'aimes pas cette chambre ?  
>- MAIS LA N'EST PAS LE PROBLEME ! Hurlai-je.<br>Ma voix raisonna dans le couloir et je me surpris à avoir peur que Drago m'ait entendu, même s'il était censé être plusieurs étages au dessus.  
>- La vrai question, poursuivis-je en prenant sur moi pour me calmer, est, pourquoi avons-nous le droit à ce traitement de faveur ?<br>- Eh bien parce que vous êtes Drago et Hermione.  
>- Et en quoi cela nous donne le droit d'avoir une chambre ?<br>Ginny sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de me répondre. Elle me lançait un étrange regard, comme si elle me prenait pour une folle.  
>- C'est comme le professeur Dumbledor, il a son propre bureau, sa propre chambre. C'est normal quoi, insista Ginny.<br>- Mais nous sommes des élèves, dis-je du ton le plus mesuré possible. L'autre Drago et l'autre Hermione avaient le droit à une chambre eux ? Hein ?  
>- Comment ça l'autre Drago et l'autre Hermione ? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Mais enfin, ceux dont on a prit la place !  
>Ginny se leva lentement et se recula de quelques pas de moi, sans pour autant me quitter des yeux.<br>- Ecoute, Hermione, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette... Je peux t'accompagner à l'infirmerie si tu veux... Où peut-être que tu préfères que j'aille chercher Drago ? Oui, Drago ! Il saura surement ...  
>- Non, la coupai-je d'un ton brusque. Tu as raison, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher.<p>

J'avais presque aussitôt abandonné Ginny dans le couloir vide pour rejoindre ma nouvelle chambre. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, de rien du tout. Comment était-ce possible ? Etait-il possible que le monde devienne instable parce que nous avions appris la vérité ? Peut-être allait-ce même empirer. Par Merlin, il fallait absolument que je lise ce livre, il le fallait absolument. Quand j'entrais dans ma nouvelle chambre, qui avait plutôt l'allure d'une suite dans un hotel de luxe, Drago était assis sur l'un des canapés du petit salon.  
>- Ce que tu es belle, dit-il en levant les yeux du journal qu'il lisait. Viens t'asseoir, ajouta-t-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.<br>Ce nouveau sentiment étrange s'empara de moi. J'avais peur de lui, tout en ayant une incroyable envie de l'embrasser. Mais que se passait-il ? Et si je lui en parlais tout simplement ? Et si je lui disais ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis ? Comprendrait-il ou me prendrait-il pour une folle ? Je n'avais pas envie de voir dans ses yeux la même chose que j'avais vue dans ceux de Ginny un peu plus tôt. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une folle. Pourtant, je ne pus me retenir.  
>- Drago, j'ai l'impression de...<br>La fin de ma phrase mouru dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression que son regard me transperçait, comme si j'étais totalement nue face à lui, comme si...  
>- Dis-moi tout Hermione, murmura-t-il en glissant délicatement sa main dans la mienne.<br>- Tu me fais peur, avouai-je alors. Mais pas seulement, tu m'impressionnes aussi beaucoup, tu m'attires énormément et...  
>- Je te fais peur ? Répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.<br>- C'est très étrange, poursuivis-je. J'ai peur de toi, mais j'ai en même temps tellement envie de...  
>Je sentis ma main se crisper dans la sienne, tandis qu'une intense chaleur apparaissait au bas de mon ventre.<br>- J'ai envie de toi, dis-je dans un souffle.  
>- Et c'est mal ? Dit-il en riant.<br>Il lâcha ma main et s'approcha de moi. Il m'allongea sur le dos et posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête tout en se penchant vers moi.  
>- Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir peur de quelqu'un et de le désirer tout autant, expliquai-je.<br>- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix sérieuse. Je t'aime Hermione, je ne veux que ton bonheur, je ne te ferais jamais de mal.  
>Ses yeux me regardaient si profondément qu'ils m'hypnotisaient. J'aurais tout donné pour rester dans cette position jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, pour que le temps s'arrête. J'avais chaud, terriblement chaud.<br>- Touche-moi Drago, murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible.  
>Il ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce, son regard toujours ancré dans le mien. Notre absence de contact me rendait folle. Je n'avais jamais connu un sentiment de frustration aussi puissant. Drago consentit enfin à bouger. Il retira l'une de ses deux mains qui encadrait ma tête et je la sentis glisser le long de mon cou, de mes seins, de mon ventre, pour enfin se poser sur ma jupe, au niveau de mon intimité. Sa main me serra à cet endroit et je ne pus retenir un soupire de bien être. J''avançai ma tête vers lui, mais il se recula brusquement sans pour autant quitter mon regard. Visiblement il ne voulait pas que je bouge. Sa main passa la barrière de ma jupe, puis de ma culotte, pour se poser sur ma peau, à cet endroit si sensible de mon corps.<br>- Tu as envie de moi Hermione ?  
>J'allais répondre, mais Drago me devança.<br>- Je pense que oui, dit-il en faisait glisser sa main le long de mon intimité.  
>Il me caressa lentement pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur le point. Le fameux point. Le point le plus sensible de mon corps au complet. C'était si agréable. Non agréable n'était pas le bon mot, une douche chaude quand il faisait froid était agréable, là c'était bon, tout simplement bon. Je fermai les yeux mais Drago arrêta aussitôt tout mouvement.<br>- Regarde-moi.  
>Je plongeai de nouveau mon regard dans le sien.<br>- Si tu quittes mon regard, que tu fermes les yeux, que tu penches la tête en arrière parce que tu as du plaisir, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en empêcher.  
>Il avait recommencé à me toucher tout en me parlant et je me mordis la lèvre de plaisir.<br>- T'empêcher de quoi ? Parvins-je à demander d'une voix faible.  
>- Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de t'embrasser dans le cou, de t'embrasser tout court et de te faire mienne. Je ne vais pas pouvoir résister.<br>- Ne résiste pas, murmurai-je alors que ma respiration commençait à s'accélérer.  
>- Je veux te faire l'amour Hemione. L'amour, insista-t-il. Je ne veux pas juste coucher avec toi, je veux vraiment te faire l'amour, voir le plaisir que tu prends, je ne veux rien louper de toi, je veux que tu prennes ton pied Hermione, je veux que tu jouisses.<br>Moi qui pensait voir eu un coup de chaud tout à l'heure, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. L'entendre parler si librement et avec autant de détermination décuplait incroyablement ce que je ressentais.

C'était la première fois que nous avions à ce point pris notre temps. Comme il l'avait si bien dit, nous avions réellement fait l'amour. C'était comme si tout s'était passé au ralentit, comme si nous étions une seule et unique personne. Ca avait été incroyable. Ma tête était posée sur le torse chaud de Drago et je l'entendais respirer profondément, signe qu'il dormait. Je me redressai délicatement et sortis du lit, tout en enfilant ma robe de chambre. Je me rendis à la salle de bain remplir un verre d'eau fraiche et allai m'asseoir sur l'un des canapés du salon. Je rêvassai pendant un bon moment avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur le fameux livre marron et bleu. Il était posé sur la commande près d'une des grandes fenêtres de la pièce. La lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers la vitre l'éclairait presque totalement. Etrangement, je n'avais plus autant envie de le lire qu'avant, peut-être parce que j'avais passé ces deux dernières heures dans les bras de Drago, coupé du reste du monde. Pourtant, mes yeux ne s'écartèrent pas du livre et bientôt j'entrepris de me lever du canapé pour aller le chercher. J'avais à peine fait deux pas, lorsque des bras se refermèrent sur moi. Drago déposa un baiser dans mon cou et me serra contre lui.  
>- Ca ne va pas ? Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.<br>Je me tournai pour l'embrasser et me serrer davantage contre lui.  
>- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Poursuivit-il. Allez viens, ma belle Hermione.<br>Il se détacha de moi et me tendit sa main. Il ne me donnait aucun ordre, c'était à moi de choisir. A moi de décider si j'allais retourner me coucher ou lire enfin ce livre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation je glissai ma main dans la sienne. Le sourire de Drago avait eu raison de moi. J'aurais bien le temps de lire ce livre, j'aurais tout le temps nécessaire pour le faire à un moment où Drago ne serait pas disponible pour moi. Le livre passait au second plan, Drago était beaucoup plus important.


	29. Chapitre 29 : Dumbledor

**Chapitre 29 : Dumbledor**

Deux nouvelles semaines étaient passées. J'avais beaucoup observé les changements des uns et des autres, tout en restant silencieuse. Je n'en avais pas vraiment parlé à Drago étant donné que lorsque j'étais seule avec lui, je ne pensais qu'à une chose : sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Lorsque nous étions entourés, il était le Drago que j'aimais, celui que j'avais découvert petit à petit, celui qui était drôle et emplit d'une merveilleuse joie de vivre. Mais il y avait plus, il avait une présence qu'il n'avait pas autrefois. Cette même attitude supérieure qui me faisait peur par moment, autant qu'elle m'impressionnait. En fait, j'avais l'impression d'être en adoration face à lui. Je le trouvais de plus en plus parfait.  
>Ce soir là, nous dînions tous ensemble, maisons confondues. J'étais à la droite de Drago, tandis que tout le monde s'était dispatché autour de nous. Drago les attirait comme un aimant.<br>L'ambiance était bonne et tout le monde parlait avec entrain. Moi, je tentais de ne pas regarder Drago, je tentais d'oublier sa présence à côté de moi. Je tentais d'oublier qu'il m'attirait à un point inimaginable.  
>- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'exclama soudain Ron en tapant du poing sur la table. Je pense que nous devrions avoir plus de match de quidditch !<br>Je levai les yeux vers lui étonnée. Il regardait Drago. Bien sûr qu'il regardait Drago... Toute décision se prenait aujourd'hui par son biais. Tout le monde voulait avoir son avis, son approbation, son autorisation. Comme les autres, je finis par tourner les yeux vers Drago qui fixait Ron d'un air réfléchit. Ses lèvres finirent par s'entrouvrirent légèrement et j'en soupirai d'envie. Au lieu de répondre à Ron, Drago se retourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Il se pencha jusqu'à mon oreille.  
>- Ca ne va pas ? Me chuchota-t-il.<br>Je balayai sa question d'un signe de la main. Il fallait que je me reprenne, que j'arrête de me focaliser à ce point sur Drago et l'envie que j'avais de lui. Drago reporta son attention sur la table silencieuse qui attendait visiblement une réponse.  
>- Oui tu as raison Ron, je vais mettre en place plus de matchs.<br>Tout le monde sembla ravi de sa réponse et pour moi ce fut le déclic. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai, rien de tout ça n'était normal. Même mon attitude n'était pas normale, j'en avais presque oublié mon envie de rentrer. Tout ça à cause de l'attraction qu'exerçait Drago sur moi ? Contrôlait-il vraiment tout ? Me contrôlait-il également ? Mais de quelle manière ? J'avais intégré ce monde en même temps que lui bon sang !

Il était une heure du matin lorsque je sortis du lit que je partageais dorénavant avec Drago. Pour la première fois, depuis un moment, je ressentis le besoin de lire ce livre, ce fameux livre... Pourtant il resta introuvable. Peut-être qu'il était là quelque part, caché sur un pile d'autres livres, mais je craignais trop de faire du bruit dans mes recherches. Si Drago se réveillait il allait récupérer de nouveau ma totale attention. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était endormit que je retrouvais la pleine possession de mes moyens.

Mes pas étaient rapides et résignés. Je parcourais les sombres et longs couloirs du château dans un seul et unique but, rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledor. J'avais perdu trop de temps, beaucoup trop de temps. Lorsque j'arrivais face à l'escalier en colimaçon, celui s'activa automatiquement. Je montais alors les marches, trop pressée d'arriver en haut. Quand l'escalier s'immobilisa, je me retrouvai face à Dumbledor qui était à son bureau. Il me fixait d'un air étrange à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
>- Mlle Granger, dit-il d'une voix douce. Une chance que je travaille tard.<br>- Je suis désolée de vous déranger professeur, dis-je en avançant d'un pas. Comment avez-vous su que j'étais en bas ?  
>- Mon rôle est de savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans ca château, répliqua-t-il en souriant.<br>Il me désigna le fauteuil en face de lui d'un signe de tête et je m'y assis. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, je ne voulais pas rater ma deuxième chance. Deuxième chance, car Drago et moi avions déjà entrepris de lui parler une fois... Mais ils nous avaient juste pris pour deux adolescents ayant un peu trop bu. Il était ma dernière chance et je ne devais pas tout gâcher bêtement.  
>- Je suis déjà venus vous voir il y a plus de trois mois, déclarai-je d'une voix que je voulais mesurée. Je vous avoue que la première fois j'avais un peu bu et venir avec Drago n'était pas franchement une bonne idée.<br>Le directeur m'observait avec attention.  
>- Je sais que ce que je vais vous raconter va vous paraître fou, complètement fou, mais je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner... Vous êtes mon seul espoir.<br>Dumbledor m'incita à poursuivre d'un léger mouvement du menton.  
>- Il y a plus de trois mois, Drago et moi nous sommes disputés en cours de potion, nous avons mélangé des ingrédients dans la marmite de l'autre dans le but de le faire rater la potion de l'autre. Cela a finit par faire exploser l'un de nos chaudrons. Nous nous sommes réveillés à l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tard, mais nous n'étions pas dans notre monde.<br>Dumbledor ouvrit la bouche mais je lui lançai un regard implorant pour qu'il me laisse poursuivre.  
>- Le monde d'où nous venons est très similaire de celui dans lequel nous nous trouvons, a une exception près. Il n'y a pas de mage noir terrorisant le monde sorcier. Au fils des semaines, nous avons finit pas comprendre que nous étions dans une sorte de rêve. Cela s'appelle le coma du sorcier, du moins c'est ce qui est expliqué dans un livre que Drago a trouvé, et ...<br>- Avez-vous ce livre avec vous ? Me coupa Dumbledor.  
>Sa réaction me figea. Me croyait-il ? Du moins, acceptait-il l'idée que je disais peut-être vrai ? Sinon il m'aurait tout de suite arrêté, non ?<br>- Vous avez le fameux livre ? Insista le directeur.  
>- Non, répondis-je attifement. C'est Drago qui l'a, je ne l'ai jamais personnellement lu à vrai dire et ...<br>Avant que je n'ais pu terminer sa phrase Dumbledor s'était levé de sa chaise, pour se diriger au fond de son bureau. Il ouvrit un grand placard et se baissa pour ouvrir une malle en bois. Lorsqu'il revint face à moi, il avait un livre à la main. Je le reconnu aussitôt grâce à sa couverture marron et bleu.  
>- C'est celui-là ! M'exclamai-je le cœur battant. Vous l'avez pris à Drago ? Il y a plusieurs exemplaires ? Vous me croyez ? Vous savez de quoi je parle ?<br>- Assurément puisque c'est moi qui ais écrit le livre. Et non, je n'ai pas pris l'ouvrage à M Malefoy, celui-ci est le mien.  
>- C'est vous qui...<br>Ma phrase resta en suspens, tandis que Dumbledor me tendait le livre. Je l'attrapai et consultai la couverture. Il n'y avait son nom nulle part, pas même au début ou à la fin du livre.  
>- Vous dites que c'est vous qui l'avez écris ? Répétai-je de peur d'avoir mal compris.<br>- En effet, j'en suis l'auteur. Mais je n'ai pas voulu en signer l'ouvrage, cela me semblait plus sûr pour moi. D'autant plus que cet ouvrage a été interdit. Ca m'étonne donc que M Malefoy est réussis à mettre la main sur l'un deux.  
>- Il l'a trouvé dans la salle sur demande, répondis-je. Donc vous me croyez ? Vous arrivez à concevoir le fait que vous ne fassiez que partie d'un rêve ? De notre rêve ? Répétai-je.<br>- Evidemment. J'ai moi-même vécu à travers de nombreux monde avant de me ranger bien sagement dans la réalité.  
>Je n'en revenais pas. C'était ahurissant. Et dire que j'avais eu la solution dès le départ, que Dumbledor avait été la clef depuis le début ! Si seulement j'avais eu assez de jugeote pour aller lui reparler bien plus tôt avant que l'état des choses empires ! Si seulement...<br>- Donc vous n'êtes pas dans votre vrai monde c'est ça ? Me demanda le directeur.  
>Je secouais la tête.<br>- Vous savez que ce n'est pas bon d'être ici... Certes, je me suis plu à passer de monde en monde pendant des années, mais ce n'est pas bon. Ce n'est pas la réalité. Votre vie passe pendant que vous vivez un rêve, même si le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière évidemment. Vous devez sans doute savoir qu'un mois ici correspond à peut près à un jour dans votre monde ?  
>- Oui je sais tout ça et je sais que ce n'est pas bon. C'est pour ça que je suis venue vous voir, je veux rentrer ! Mon monde me manque malgré ses imperfections. Je veux ma vraie vie !<br>- Vous m'avez bien dit que M Malefoy avait le livre ? Il y a la formule de la potion dedans. Cette page est manquante ?  
>- Non M le directeur. Le problème est que ... Drago ne veut pas rentrer.<br>Dumbledor me fixa avec attention.  
>- Dès le départ Drago ne voulait pas rentrer, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il nous arrivait. Il préférait ce monde au vrai d'où nous venions, il disait être beaucoup plus heureux et en sécurité ici. Pourtant, il y a trois semaines il m'a expliqué la vérité qu'il avait découverte, il m'a même parlé du livre. Mais depuis... Depuis il a radicalement changé. Le monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons se transforme également. Il y a pleins de détails qui changent pas rapport à lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Moi-même je change ! J'ai peur ! J'ai tellement peur !<br>- Vous n'avez pas lu le livre ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
>Je répondis non d'un signe de la tête. Il me toisa quelques secondes en silence avant de me tendre le livre. Cependant, je ne le pris pas, je me contentais de la fixer d'un air inquiet. Dumbledor le posa alors sur la table devant moi.<br>- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un arrive dans un nouveau monde sans le savoir, je serais curieux de savoir comment cela s'est passé avant que vous n'appreniez la vérité.  
>Je racontais alors tout à Dumbeldor. Absolument tout. Je lui décrivis le monde d'où nous venions. Je lui parlai de Voldemort, de la guerre, de la mauvaise relation que Drago et moi entretenions, de la petite guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, de Harry Potter... Tout, je lui parlais de tout et il m'écouta sans intervenir une seule fois. Je lui expliquais qu'avant que la potion n'explose, Drago et moi avions tout les deux espéré un monde sans Voldemort et que nous avions atterri ici. Je lui racontai que nous avions d'abord cru avoir fais un échange avec le Drago et l'Hermione de ce monde.<br>- Et vous êtes finalement tombés amoureux ? N'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Dumbledor en souriant.  
>Je hochai la tête.<br>- Le monde a commencé à se transformer lorsque vous avez pris conscience que vous étiez dans un rêve ?  
>- Oui, répondis-je.<br>- Le but de cette potion est de nous faire accéder à un monde parfait. Du moins, c'était mon but, lorsque je l'ai mise au point. Cependant, notre nature humaine veut que nous ne soyons jamais pleinement satisfait, c'est pourquoi le monde se transforme petit à petit pour s'améliorer en fonction de nos besoins, de nos désirs.  
>- Donc Drago contrôle le rêve ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.<br>- Pourquoi ne serai-ce que Drago ?  
>Je fronçai les sourcils.<br>- Vous aussi vous le transformez, même si vous n'en avez pas l'impression.  
>- C'est impossible, le contredis-je. Je suis en constante admiration devant Drago, en adoration. Et j'ai l'impression que je l'aime davantage chaque jour. Ce que j'éprouve pour lui est cependant un mélange d'amour et de peur.<br>- Peut-être que c'est ce que vous recherchez sans le savoir. Vous appréciez sans aucun doute cet effet qu'à Drago sur vous et vous l'alimenter sans vous en rendre compte. Ce rêve est fait pour vous rendre heureuse Mlle Granger, donc c'est forcément quelque chose que vous souhaitez au fond de vous. Vous devez haïr ce mage noir dont vous m'avez parlé, d'autant plus s'il s'en prend aux enfants issus de parents moldus, mais secrètement, je pense que vous rêveriez d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi charismatique, d'aussi puissant à vos côtés. Et vous faites en sorte que ce soit le cas ici, en donnant ce pouvoir à Drago. Vous vous rendez heureux mutuellement.  
>- Ce n'est pas possible. .. Murmurai-je plus pour moi-même.<br>Etais-je vraiment comme ça ? Moi qui accusais Drago de transformer le monde, je l'y aidais en fait... Aimais-je vraiment le nouveau Drago ? Aimais-je être en adoration devant lui ? Dumbledor ne pouvait pas se tromper, il savait de quoi il parlait puisque c'était lui qui avait écrit ce livre.  
>- Comment fait-on pour rentrer ? Demandai-je.<br>- Il suffit de recréer la potion et de souhaiter rejoindre votre monde d'origine.  
>- Mais Drago ne veut pas rentrer ! Que puis-je faire ? Demandai-je d'une voix implorante.<br>- S'il ne veut pas partir, vous ne pourrez pas l'y forcer, vous vous en doutez bien. La seule solution pour vous est de rentrer toute seule.  
>- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser ici ! M'exclamai-je.<br>Dumbledor me lança un regard désolé. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, et moi non plus visiblement.  
>- Si je pars, est-ce que je pourrais revenir ? Si je re-souhaite un monde sans Voldemort, je devrais atterrir de nouveau ici non ?<br>- Non, parce que cette fois-ci vous ferez le chemin seule, donc le Drago que vous trouverez dans le nouveau monde, ne sera pas réel.  
>Je me pris le visage entre les mains dans un profond soupir de désespoir. Je devais finalement choisir entre ma vrai vie, mon vrai monde et Drago. Le choix était impossible. Il fallait que je trouve un autre moyen, parce que si je partais d'ici sans Drago...<br>- Si je pars, est-ce qu'une nouvelle Hermione apparaîtra ? Je veux dire par là, que si je m'en vais, si je retrouve mon vrai monde, Drago constatera mon absence, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- J'imagine que pendant quelques jours, il n'y aura plus aucune Hermione. Mais Drago finira pas en recréer une nouvelle.<br>- Il n'aura donc aucun raison de rentrer. C'est peine perdu... Soit je perds mon vrai monde, soit je perds Drago, dis-je la mort dans l'âme.  
>Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier. Il n'y avait pas de solution, j'étais piégée avec un horrible choix à faire.<br>- Ah l'amour... murmura Dumbledor. Il nous fait faire les choses les plus folles. Si vous l'aimez à ce point, si vous voulez à ce point qu'il rentre avec vous, vous êtes peut-être prête à faire certaines choses.  
>Il avait dit ça d'un air énigmatique et j'attendis qu'il poursuive.<br>- Comme je vous l'ai dis tout à l'heure, ces mondes sont merveilleux, il est très difficile d'accepter de rentrer. Vous faites part d'une grande sagesse Mlle Granger. Sagesse dont je n'ai pas su faire preuve moi-même dans mes débuts.  
>- Les mondes que je me créais me permettait de voir une personne qui m'était chère. Une personne qui était morte dans mon vrai monde. Au bout d'un moment, j'avais même presque oublié que je n'étais pas dans la réalité, un peu comme Drago Malefoy. Mais malgré mon contrôle sur ces rêves, j'ai de nouveau perdu cette personne. C'était comme si mon rêve m'avait forcé à retrouver mes esprits.<br>J'étais certaine qu'il parlait de sa sœur Arianna.  
>- J'ai été si touchée par sa mort, que je me suis rappelée que dans mon vrai monde elle était déjà morte et je n'ai pas voulu me résoudre à la faire apparaître de nouveau. J'avais trop peur de la voir mourir une nouvelle fois.<br>- Donc vous êtes rentrés ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.  
>- Oui. Vous, vous avez pleinement conscience d'être dans un rêve et je pense que vous êtes motivés à rentrer avec M Malefoy. La seule et dernière solution que je peux vous offrir est de faire en sorte qu'il ressente cette douleur.<br>- Mais que dois-je faire exactement ? Insistai-je.  
>Il n'avait pas de sœur, ni de frère... Mais il avait des parents. Etait-ce ce que me conseillait de faire Dumbledor ? Tuer la mère de Drago ? La personne a qui il tenait le plus au monde ? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas commettre un meurtre ! Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, et si jamais Drago l'apprenait... S'il savait que...<br>- N'oubliez pas que vous êtes dans un rêve, me signala Dumbledor comme s'il avait lu dans vos pensées. Tout ce qui arrivera ici, ne sera pas la réalité.  
>- Donc il faut que je tue sa mère ?<br>Le directeur ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer. Visiblement c'était à moi de faire mon choix, même s'il semblait me guider vers tout ça.  
>- Mais si elle meure et que Drago l'a fait réapparaitre ! Cela n'aura servit à rien !<br>- Mlle Granger, je vous expose juste les maigres solutions que vous avez, me répondit Dumbledor d'une voix mesurée.  
>- Il faut que je tue sa mère, déclarai-je cette fois-ci avec détermination. Et s'il l'a fait apparaître je la tuerais de nouveau. Par Merlin ! Mais cela pourrait durer indéfiniment.<br>- Le seule espoir que vous ayez est que Drago prenne conscience qu'il faut qu'il rentre dans son vrai monde, mais vous n'avez évidemment aucune certitude concernant sa réaction. Mais vous devez essayer, vous n'avez rien à perdre.  
>- C'est vrai. Mis à part tuer quelqu'un ! Mon dieu, le sortilège est interdit ! Je vais commettre un meurtre ! Et si on m'envoie à Askaban ?!<br>- C'est votre rêve, mlle Granger, ne l'oubliez pas. Même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, vous contrôlez ce rêve. Personne ne pourra vous forcer à aller à un endroit qui vous déplait, prison d'Askaban comprise.

Le chemin du retour me sembla beaucoup plus court qu'à l'aller et pourtant j'avais fais tout mon possible pour marcher le plus lentement possible. Mon cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre à une vitesse incroyable. J'avais tellement peur, aurais-je assez de courage pour lancer ce sort sur la mère de Drago ? Pourtant je n'avais pas le choix ! C'était la seule solution. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Drago ici, je n'avais pas le droit. Mais si après avoir tué deux fois sa mère, il l'a faisait encore revenir ? Et si mon action allait engendrer une solution sans fin, où Drago ferait continuellement revivre sa mère ? Non. Je devais essayer, il le fallait, pour Drago.  
>Lorsque je me reglissai dans les couvertures de notre lit, ma décision était prise. Je tuerais deux fois sa mère si nécessaire. Mais si Drago, la ramenait à la vie une troisième fois, je considérerais que c'est finit, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour Drago et je rentrerais seule.<br>- Tu étais où mon amour ? Demanda Drago d'une voix endormie en m'attirant à lui.  
>Il me serra contre lui avec tendresse, tout en me déposant un baiser dans le cou.<br>- Insomnie, je suis allée faire un tour, répondis-je le cœur battant.  
>Il ne répondit pas et sembla aussitôt se rendormir. J'aimais tellement son contact, son corps chaud contre le mien. J'aimais ça plus que tout et si je voulais que cela continue, il fallait que je fasse en sorte que Drago rentre avec moi !<p>

Il le fallait !

Je fais un sondage pour la prochaine histoire et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me donniez votre avis. Voici les résumés des prochaines histoires possibles, dites moi en commentaire pour lesquelles vous votez. Vous avez le droit à** deux votes !**

**Histoire 1 (Hermione - Tom) La compétition [Durant Poudlard]**  
>A cause d'une mauvaise manœuvre de sa coéquipière en cours de potion, Tom se retrouve propulsé à Poudlard durant la 7ème année du célèbre trio. Après avoir trouvé un arrangement avec Dumbledor, celui-ci est autorisé à étudier sa 7ème année avec les autres élèves à condition de cacher son identité. Tout aurait dû bien se passer, mais c'était sans compter sur la gentillesse naturelle d'Hermione Granger, puis sur son nouveau comportement, face à ce concurrent lui prenant sa place de meilleure élève de l'école. Mais le plus étrange reste ce lien qui semble les lier sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit.<p>

**Histoire 2 (Hermione - Drago) Les nouveaux professeurs [Après Poudlard]**  
>Drago Malefoy accepte d'être nommé professeur des Potions à Poudlard. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait refusé, si il avait su qu'Hermione Granger avait récupéré l'ancien poste du professeur MacGonnagal depuis maintenant deux ans.<p>

**Histoire 3 (Hermione - Drago) Triangle amoureux [Après Poudlard]**  
>Drago Malefoy est mal en point. Que son meilleur ami tombe amoureux d'Hermione Granger était déjà une affreuse nouvelle, mais qu'elle arrive à lui faire tourner la tête à lui aussi est encore pire...<p>

**Histoire 4 (Caleen - Tom) Le passé de l'Amerande (prequel de "Mon identité")**  
>Caleen, l'Amerande du monde sous-marin se sent de moins en moins reliée à son peuple qu'elle ne comprends plus. Pourquoi sont-ils tous si cruels et dénués d'amour alors que son propre coeur bat si fort ? Oui, il bat. Pour un humain, pour un sorcier. Mais pas n'importe lequel.<p>

**Histoire 5 : (Scopius - ...) Le futur de l'Amerande (suite de "Mon identité")**  
>Hermione et Drago s'étaient mis d'accord. Ce serait à leur fils de devenir le successeur de l'alliance créée plusieurs années plutôt. Cependant, Scorpius et sa soeur ne semblent absolument pas d'accord avec ça. Il semblerait même qu'ils ne soient d'accord avec rien concernant leurs vies.<p>

**Histoire 6 : (Hermione - Drago) Les fantômes de Poudlard [Durant Poudlard]**  
>Après la chute de Voldemort, tous les élèves sans exceptions redoublent leur année. Cependant les rancœurs entre les maisons n'ont pas disparu et le château choisis Hermione et Drago pour résoudre définitivement le conflit. Ces derniers ne sont pas plongés dans un profond comma comme tout le monde semble le penser. Non, ils sont bien là, mais invisible de tous, comme des fantômes, errant dans les couloirs de l'école, que personne ne pourrait voir. En définitive ils sont seuls pour tenter de retrouver le monde des vivants.<br>**  
><strong>  
><strong>Histoire 7 : (Hermione - Drago) Coupable ou non coupable ? [Après Poudlard]<strong>  
>Voldemort a été vaincu depuis maintenant cinq ans, pourtant les bureaux des aurores et de la justice ne cessent d'être en pleine activité. En effet, un nouveau cercle de sorciers sème la peur et la mort dans le monde. Hermione et ses amis sont persuadés que Drago Malefoy en est le chef, mais sans preuves : pas d'arrestation. Que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'Hermione, le grand président sorcier de la justice magique, pour voir en secret Drago Malefoy, le supposé nouveau chef ? Est-ce une manœuvre de l'un des deux afin de mieux contrer son ennemi ? Ou pire, est-ce les deux jouent double jeux ?<p>

J'ai déjà soumis un vote sur mon blog où je publie également l'histoire et voici les résultats pour l'instant :

Histoire 1 : 25 votes

Histoire 2 : 16 votes

Histoire 3 : 19 votes

Histoire 4 : 5 votes

Histoire 5 : 4 votes

Histoire 6 : 12 votes

Histoire 7 : 6 votes


	30. Chapitre 30 : L'amour n'existe pas

**Chapitre 30 : L'amour n'existe pas**

Ma journée commença mal, très mal. Drago m'avait réveillé par de doux baisers et je m'étais aussitôt senti affreusement coupable. Comment pouvais-je répondre à ses avances alors que je projetais de tuer sa mère ? Comment pouvais-je l'embrasser en sachant ce que j'allais faire ? J'étais horrible, tout bonnement horrible. La mâtiné ne se passa guère mieux. J'étais incapable de me concentrer au cours et penser à autre chose à qu'à sa mère. Comment allais-je m'y prendre ? Comment allais-je faire toute seule ? J'aurais cruellement eu besoin d'un allier sauf que je n'en avais plus. Ginny ne se souvenait de rien, d'absolument rien. Cela n'avait pas dû être intentionnel de la part de Drago, il n'avait pas dû expressément vouloir lui effacer la mémoire. Le coma du sorcier s'en était chargé pour nous, il s'en était chargé pour Drago, pour que celui-ci ait l'esprit tranquille. Il était vrai que de cette manière, plus personne ne rappelait à Drago que nous étions dans un rêve.  
>- Tu sais que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on n'irait plus du tout en cours, me souffla Drago à voix basse pendant le cours de métamorphose.<br>Je me tournai vers lui avec peur.  
>- J'aime apprendre, lui dis-je d'un ton ferme.<br>- Je sais, répondit-il en m'adressant un sourire sincère.  
>Alors que j'allais reprendre des notes sur le cours, ma plume se stoppa à seulement un centimètre de mon parchemin. Drago n'avait pas perdu à l'esprit que nous étions dans un rêve, il le savait. Il avait comprit qu'il influait sur le rêve, que nous influions tous les deux sur le rêve, d'où cette étrange phrase qu'il venait de dire. Il savait que c'était mon envie d'apprendre qui maintenait les cours en place. Sans quoi, j'étais persuadée que d 'un coup, nous n'aurions plus été obligé de nous rendre en classe. Cependant, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout. Avoir vraiment conscience que nous étions dans un rêve, m'avait mis en position de force, mais maintenant... Si ça mère venait à mourir, il saurait qu'il pourrait la faire réapparaitre à l'infini, il saurait que ce n'est qu'un rêve, que sa mère n'avait pas réellement souffert. Comment allais-je donc faire pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits ? Comment allais-je faire ! Non ça pouvait fonctionner ! Cela avait fonctionné pour Dumbledor alors qu'il savait qu'il était dans un rêve, alors qu'il savait tout, puisque c'était lui avait inventé cette potion. Il fallait que je tente, je le devais bien, pour Drago. Je devais essayer de le sauver comme je l'avais prévu hier soir. Cependant, je ne ferais qu'une tentative. Je ne pouvais pas tuer deux fois sa mère. Même si j'étais dans un rêve, ce geste allait beaucoup me couter, j'allais tout de même tuer quelqu'un ! Je ferais donc une seule tentative et si Drago ne réagissait pas, je partirais sans lui. Cette possibilité de me fendit le cœur et je laissai tomber ma tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Evidemment, le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire, parce que nous l'en empêchions. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point nous dirigions ce rêve.<br>- Ca ne va pas Hermione ? Me demanda Drago d'une voix inquiète.  
>- Si ça va...<br>Ma phrase resta en suspens et Drago se dégagea de notre contact pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.  
>- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, insista-t-il. Tu veux sortir de cours ?<br>Je hochai timidement la tête. De toute façon cela ne servait à rien, tous ces cours ne servaient à rien finalement. Si je m'en souvenais bien, une journée ici correspondait à peut près à une minutes dans notre vrai vie... Du coup, j'allais les vivre ces cours, j'allais dans tous les cas les revivre, puisque j'allais partir.  
>Drago me prit la main et m'incita à me lever de ma chaise. Je suivis son mouvement et bientôt nous fûmes à l'extérieur de la salle de classe, sans que le professeur ait dit quoi que ce soit. Nous pouvions vraiment faire tout ce que nous souhaitions, c'était affreux.<br>- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, me demanda-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur ma taille.  
>- Rien, je suis juste fatiguée.<br>- Hermione... Insista-t-il. Je commence à te connaître tu sais. On dirait que tu es ... On dirait que tu es déprimée...  
>Par Merlin mais que pouvais-je lui répondre ? Que je comptais tuer sa mère et que ça me torturait ? Que je prévoyais de partir sans lui si jamais il ne retrouvait pas ses esprits ? Bien sûr non !<br>- On n'a pas résolu le problème de Lydia, dis-je soudain en me souvenant soudain de ce mystère absolu.  
>C'est vrai que j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant, j'avais complètement oublié cette fille ! Il fallait dire que c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis à présent.<br>- Tu plaisantes ? Me lança Drago en haussant les sourcils.  
>- Je suis très sérieuse au contraire, insistai-je.<br>Il papillonna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Puis, il lâcha mes hanches et récupéra ma main, m'entrainant avec lui à l'angle du couloir.  
>- On va aller régler le problème tout de suite et pour être sur qu'elle dise la vérité, on prendra du véritaserum. On n'a qu'à aller en chercher dans la réserve de Rogue, je suis sûr qu'il lui reste des petites choses comme ça, de l'époque où il était maître des potions.<br>Je n'ai faisais absolument pas confiance à Drago. Je savais qu'il agissait toujours dans mon intérêt, mais peut-être que la vérité de l'était pas. Peut-être qu'il voulait me la cacher.  
>- On va perdre du temps, répondis-je alors. Je vais demander à Harry et Ron de nous aider, et nous deux, nous irons chercher Lydia.<br>Drago me toisa d'un air étrange.  
>- Bah quoi ? Demandai-je en mettant mes mains sur les hanches. J'ai le droit de faire participer nos amis non ?<br>Drago leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par accepter, certainement pour me faire plaisir. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'assurer que ce serait vraiment du veritaserum et pas une potion que Drago aurait échangé.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard nous étions tous les cinq, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor qui était totalement vide à cette heure-ci. Nous faisions tous les quatre face à Lydia, assise à une table en face de nous. Elle avait un regard peu assuré.  
>- Vous allez finir par me dire ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en tentant de ne pas paraître effrayée.<br>- On va régler une histoire dis-je alors. S'est-il passé oui ou non, quelque chose entre Drago et toi ?  
>Elle lança un regard abasourdis à Drago avant de se retourner vers moi.<br>- Non, répondit-elle.  
>- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu assuré que si, la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé ? Tu m'as même précisé que c'était durant notre séparation, insistai-je.<br>- C'était juste pour te faire enrager.  
>- Je ne te crois pas, lui lançai-je d'un ton dur.<br>- Fais-lui avaler le veritaserum, qu'on en finisse, déclara Drago qui semblait agacé de perdre son temps.  
>- Vous savez que c'est interdit ? Nous fit remarquer Harry.<br>- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Lui lançai-je d'un regard sévère. C'est bien toi qui est allé voler le flacon dans la réserve de Rogue !  
>- Vous ne m'aviez pas expliqué que c'était pour la faire parler elle, insista-t-il.<br>- Et qu'est ce que ça change ? Tu te doutes bien que c'était pour faire parler quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça change que ce soit elle ?  
>Harry sembla hésiter avant de lever les mains en l'air, comme pour dire « je m'en fiche, faites ce que vous voulez, à vos risques et périls ». Cependant, il lança un étrange regard à Drago. Comme s'il le suppliait de mettre fin à tout ça. J'attrapai alors aussitôt le flacon et le tendis à Lydia. Je lui fis signe de boire d'un signe du menton. Elle observa le flacon d'un air apeurée.<br>Soudain, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit avec fracas et nous nous retrouvâmes vers Rogue qui entrait.  
>- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez dans ma réserve Potter ? Lança-t-il d'une voix sévère.<br>- Quoi ? Mais je n'y étais pas ! Se défendit-il.  
>- Je vous ais vu en ressortir, cessez de mentir. Et ce flacon qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant Lydia.<br>- On veut faire avouer quelque chose à Lydia, répondit-il.  
>Je le regardais d'un air ahurit, au même titre que Drago. Que lui prenait-il de dire ce que nous étions en train de faire ?<br>- Eh bien, vous savez tous ici présent, que c'est interdit n'est-ce pas ?  
>- On s'en contre fiche ! S'exclama Drago. Maintenant on aimerait terminer ce qu'on a commencé. On vous rapportera la fiole lorsqu'on aura terminé.<br>Rogue finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête et sortit de la salle commune. Cela ne m'étonnait même plus, de voir que nous pouvions faire absolument tout ce que nous souhaitions. Cependant, lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau seul, Drago et moi nous tournâmes dans un même mouvement vers Harry.  
>- Tu nous expliques ton délire ? Lui lança Drago. Pourquoi tu as avoué à Rogue ? Tu ne veux pas que Lydia prenne la potion en fait, tu ne veux pas qu'elle la prenne parce qu'elle pourrait révéler quelque chose qui te déplairait ?<br>- Harry ? Demanda Ron qui était resté silencieux jusque là.  
>- Bois la potion ! Ordonnai-je à Lydia d'une voix forte. On a perdu assez de temps.<br>Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je pointai ma baguette sur elle d'un air menaçant. Je ne la rangeai que lorsque je la vis avaler le contenu de la fiole.  
>Un étrange silence s'était insinué dans la salle, comme si personne n'osait poser la première question. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche, Harry me devança.<br>- Je suis désolée Hermione, vraiment désolée ! S'exclama-t-il. Je voulais te le dire, j'ai même fais plusieurs insinuations pour que tu comprennes de toi-même et j'ai...  
>J'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Que voulait clairement dire Harry ?<br>- S'est-il passé quelque chose entre toi et moi ? Demanda subitement Drago à Lydia.  
>- Oui, répondit-elle.<br>- Ma question n'est pas assez claire, s'affola Drago d'un air étourdit. Nous sommes-nous déjà embrassés ? Précisa-t-il.  
>- Oui.<br>La bouche de Drago s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fixait Lydia d'un air perdu avant de se tourner vers moi.  
>- Ce n'est pas possible, insista-t-il. Je ne m'en souviens pas, je te jure Hermione que...<br>- Quand est-ce que ça a eu lieu ? Dis-je pour couper Drago dans ses explications.  
>- Cela a eu lieu pour la première fois l'année dernière en février et la dernière fois en octobre de cette année.<br>Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de rester totalement muette face la réponse de Lydia. Mais qu'était-elle en train d'avouer ? Drago et moi étions arrivée à peut près à cette période... Ce qui voulait dire que ...  
>Je tournai un regard effaré vers Drago. Il semblait sous le choc autant que moi, et je pus lire dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de lui.<br>- Mais Drago et moi étions ensemble à cette période ? Insistai-je.  
>- Oui.<br>- Explique-moi mieux que ça ! M'énervai-je.  
>- Drago me plaisait beaucoup et je lui faisais de discrètes avances depuis presque un an, et un soir, alors qu'il s'était disputé avec toi, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un couloir. Nous avons couché ensemble dans le placard à balais le plus proche. Ensuite, nous nous sommes revus presque une fois par semaine, le jeudi soir plus exactement.<br>- Le soir de la semaine où je voyais Ginny ! M'exclamai-je horrifiée.  
>Je me souvenais très bien quand Ginny m'avait dit qu'Hermione et elle se retrouvaient tous les jeudi soirs.<br>- Comment cette histoire a-t-elle pris fin ? Demanda Drago à son tour.  
>- Du jour au lendemain tu ne m'as plus accordé la moindre attention. Ce changement a eu lieu lorsque tu t'es séparée d'Hermione. J'ai crus que c'était parce que tu voulais te mettre avec moi, mais pas du tout.<br>Je n'en revenais pas, je n'en revenais tout bonnement pas. Ginny m'avait décrit un couple parfait, s'aimant depuis la première année alors qu'en fait, leur relation n'avait été qu'un mensonge !  
>- Quelqu'un était-il au courant ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.<br>- Ma meilleure amie, Tiffany et Harry.  
>Drago et moi nous retournâmes vers Harry qui s'était ratatiné sur sa chaise.<br>- Tu le savais ? Lui demandai-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle avale le veritaserum. C'était pour couvrir Drago !  
>- Il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, se défendit-il. Je suis désolée Hermione, j'ai essayé de te mettre la puce à l'oreille plusieurs fois, mais...<br>- Tu es mon meilleur ami, maronnai-je. Comment as-tu pu me cacher un truc pareil ? Tu n'avais pas de peine pour moi ? Tu n'avais pas de remord ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas...  
>- Drago n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer, me coupa-t-il en lui adressant un bref coup d'œil.<br>- Bah voyons ! Quand on aime quelqu'un, on va coucher avec une autre ! C'est tout à fait normal, dis-je en exagérant chaque syllabe.  
>- C'était juste qu'il voulait coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Il ne voulait pas te quitter parce qu'il t'aimait, mais il ne voulait pas passer à côté de sa jeunesse. C'était juste pour ça. Il t'aime toujours, insista Harry d'un air désespéré. Mais dis quelque chose toi ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Drago.<br>- Nous verrons ça ensemble plus tard, intervins-je d'une voix sèche. Quant à toi, espèce de... dis-je en me tournant vers Lydia, tu ne mérites que...  
>- Arrête ! S'exclama Drago en attrapant la baguette que j'avais pointée sur elle.<br>- REND-LA MOI ! Hurlai-je.  
>- Hermione arrête ! Insista Drago en me retirant ma baguette. Calme-toi ! Ton geste ne va rien résoudre.<br>- Peut-être, mais cela va largement me défouler !  
>- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione, intervint Ron d'une petite voix.<br>Drago lui adressa un regard noir avant de se retourner vers moi.  
>- Ce n'est pas toi Hermione ! Insista-t-il. Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, tu vas t'en vouloir après, je le sais très bien, alors arrête !<p>

- Mon dieu ! Mais comment a-t-il osé ! M'exclamai-je dans un sanglot.  
>Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, tandis que Drago refermait la porte de notre suite.<br>- Harry l'a trahit, et l'autre Drago aussi ! Par Merlin, mais c'est horrible, poursuivis-je en pleurant.  
>- Hermione... murmura Drago d'une voix douce.<br>Il vint s'asseoir auprès de moi et passa un bras réconfortant autour de mes épaules.  
>- Il ne s'agit ni de toi, ni de moi, dit-il. Tout cela s'est passé avant que l'on arrive.<br>- MAIS MEME ! Hurlai-je.  
>- Je ne vois pas le problème Hermione ! Insista-t-il d'une voix plus ferme cette fois-ci.<br>Je me dégageai de son contact pour me lever du lit. Je m'appuyai contre le mur le plus proche tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.  
>- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Dis-je en me tournant vers lui. L'amour n'existe pas ! Ce monde était sensé être parfait alors que tout n'est que mensonge ! Harry a trahit sa meilleure amie, Drago a trompé Hermione sans le moindre remord, comme si c'était normal. Si tu avais entendu Ginny me parler de ce couple si parfait ! Eh bien ! On a de quoi rire à présent !<br>- Hermione. ..  
>Drago vint me rejoindre pour me serrer dans ses bras. Son contact me fit du bien, mais j'étais toujours aussi désespérée par ce que j'avais appris.<br>- Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble Drago, dis-je d'une voix plus mesurée.  
>- Pardon ? Fit-il en s'écartant de moi pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux.<br>- Tu finiras toi aussi par me tromper, par trouver quelqu'un de plus intéressant que moi ou qui t'apportera quelque chose qui te manque. J'imagine que je ne suis pas bonne au lit ? N'est-ce pas ?  
>- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi... Ce n'est pas nous.<br>- MAIS BIEN SUR QUE SI ! C'est nous, mais dans d'autres circonstances ! C'est la preuve que nous n'allons pas ensemble, que dans tous les cas, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble !  
>- CE N'EST QU'UN REVE HERMIONE ! S'énerva-t-il. CALME-TOI MAINTENANT ! RIEN DE TOUT CELA N'EST REEL !<br>- Tu finiras par me tromper, dis-je la mord dans l'âme.  
>- Mais tu es complètement folle ! Le Drago de ce monde n'avait connu qu'Hermione. Moi j'en ai connu plein des filles avant toi.<br>- Merci pour la précision, répliquai-je amère.  
>- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai rien de plus à tester ! Je t'ai trouvé toi et c'est parfait. Tu as beau être une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, c'est toi qui as été la seule à me convenir ! L'autre Drago ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais moi je le sais ! Alors arrête ton cirque maintenant.<br>J'éclatai de nouveau en sanglot. Ce monde, me rendait décidemment très émotive. Drago me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, tout en m'embrassant sur le front.  
>- Je t'aime Hermione, donc calme-toi je t'en pris. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.<br>- Oui fais en sorte que tout rentre dans l'ordre, répondis-je d'une voix faible mais assurée. Efface leur à tous la mémoire, mieux contrôle le rêve pour que personne ne se souvienne de ce moment humiliant pour moi. Mieux, efface-moi la mémoire. Je t'en pris Drago, insistai-je la mort dans l'âme.  
>Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de me serrer davantage contre lui.<p>

Drago ne m'avait évidemment pas effacé la mémoire et j'étais restée couchée dans notre lit durant le reste de la journée. Il était repassé plusieurs fois pour savoir comment j'allais, mais je n'avais pas émit le moindre son. Je m'en voulais un peu de mettre emportée de la sorte un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment que je m'en voulais, j'avais surtout honte de moi. Mais pire, j'étais totalement déprimée. Quoi qu'à ce stade ce n'était plus vraiment de la déprime. J'avais juste envie de m'endormir et de mourir. Drago m'avait assuré que le monde dans lequel nous étions nous avait écouté et que ni Harry, ni Lydia, ni Rogue n'avait souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Dans l'après-midi il était même venu m'assurer qu'il avait réglé définitivement la question de Lydia. Tout serait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre l'autre Drago et Lydia, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à me faire sortir de mon mutisme. Je voulais rester dans ce lit jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Dumbledor avait eut raison d'interdire ce livre, le coma du sorcier nous rendait tous fou et malheureux.

- Je t'en supplie Hermione, dit-moi quelque chose, insista Drago la mort dans l'âme.  
>Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre et s'assis sur le lit à côté de moi, tandis que je fixais le plafond. Les vacances de noël me paraissaient si loin... Pourtant je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que durant cette période, durant la dernière semaine plus exactement. Drago avait suffit à mon bonheur à ce moment là.<br>- On couche ensemble ? Proposai-je à Drago sans détacher mes yeux du plafond.  
>Il ne répondit pas. J'entrepris alors de retirer mon tee-shirt dans le but de l'inviter à me rejoindre. Cependant, il me stoppa.<br>- Voyons Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>Je tournai enfin les yeux vers lui et je me rendis compte que j'étais prête à pleurer. Mes larmes étaient à deux doigts de rouler le long de mes joues. Le regard désespéré de Drago, finit par me faire pleurer pour de bon. Silencieusement certes, mais je pleurais, sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. J'étais si malheureuse.<br>- Je vais fermer la fenêtre il commence à faire froid, dit Drago en se levant subitement tandis qu'une rafale de vent s'infiltrait dans la chambre.  
>- Non, laisse ! Dis-je.<br>- Tu n'as pas froid ? Me demanda-t-il en se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer.  
>- Si, mais c'est agréable. J'ai l'impression de mourir.<br>Drago me lança un regard interdit et ferma aussitôt la fenêtre. Après quoi, il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea sous la couverture. Il me força à faire de même pour me réchauffer et m'attira contre lui tout en me déposant un léger baiser dans le cou.  
>- Que veux-tu Hermione ? Que désires-tu ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire.<br>Je ne répondis pas et le reste de la semaine passa. Je ne bougeai pratiquement pas du lit, mis à part pour aller à la salle de bain. Au départ, Drago continuait d'aller en cours, de vaquer à ses occupations tout en venant me voir environ toutes les deux heures. Mais finalement, il avait finit par élire domicile contre moi, dans le lit.  
>- Me prendre dans tes bras ne sert à rien Drago, dis-je au bout d'un moment. Je suis bien comme ça, mais ça ne sert à rien. On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. On ne sera jamais ensemble. Notre couple n'existe pas et n'existera jamais, quelque soit le monde dans lequel nous nous trouvons.<br>Je sentis Drago s'éloigner de moi, remuer les draps et se lever. Il fit le tour du lit et se posta face à moi.  
>- MAINTENANT TU ARRETES ! Cria-t-il. TU M'AIMES ?<br>Je ne répondis pas.  
>- C'est une simple question Hermione ! OUI OU NON ?! S'énerva-t-il.<br>- Oui je t'aime. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, t'aimer ne sert à rien. Ca ne nous aidera pas.  
>Il tira rageusement la couverture qui me recouvrait et je me recroquevillais sur moi-même.<br>- Lève-toi ! M'ordonna-t-il.  
>Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, il m'empoigna violemment par le bras pour me forcer à me hisser à sa hauteur.<br>- On rentre, déclara-t-il. Je vais faire cette potion et on va rentrer retrouver la réalité. Je voulais vivre dans un monde parfait, mais avec toi, pas avec ton ombre. Donc tu vas prendre une douche et t'habiller. Moi, pendant ce temps je vais aller chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires et je te retrouverais ici. On est fait pour être ensemble Hermione, alors tu vas cesser d'agir n'importe comment et de dire n'importe quoi. On va retrouver notre vrai monde et je rejoindrais l'ordre du Phoenix. Je deviendrais ami avec tous ceux que tu aimes, je ferais cet effort pour toi. Je quitterais ma famille et tous ceux qui ont un jour fait partis de mon entourage. Je détruirais cette machine sous le manoir Malefoy, et je ferais tout pour tuer Voldemort. Et je suis certain que je trouverais un moyen de retirer la marque des ténèbres de mon bras. Quand tout sera finit, parce que on gagnera, j'implanterais les films sur le marché sorcier et on deviendra riche. On se mariera et on aura des enfants. J'espère que ça te va comme schéma, parce que moi, il me convient parfaitement. Donc tu arrêtes tes gamineries et tu prends sur toi. On prouvera à tout le monde que l'amour existe réellement et tu vas dès lors cesser d'en douter ! ET VA PRENDRE UNE DOUCHE ! Cria-t-il voyant que je ne réagissais pas.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre et je l'entendis même quitter notre suite dans un grand claquement de porte. Il allait vraiment chercher des ingrédients pour la potion. Nous allions rentrer.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Le retour

**Chapitre 31 : Le retour**

C'était la première fois que j'ouvrai ce fameux livre, le livre refermant le secret du coma du sorcier. Drago qui avait ramené un énorme chaudron au milieu de notre petit salon, était allé récupérer les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion. De mon côté, je m'étais assise par terre à côté du chaudron, en me plongeant dans la lecture du livre. Dumbledor expliquait en détail comme on pouvait contrôler nos rêves. Il nous suffisait de vouloir quelque chose pour l'obtenir. Cependant, rien n'était précisé sur le voyage à plusieurs, donc tout pouvait être plus ou moins différent pour Drago et moi. Par exemple, j'étais certaine que nos désirs s'entrechoquaient, se mêlait entre eux. J'étais certaine que le désir le plus fort, prenait le dessus sur les autres. Voilà pourquoi je ne m'étais plus tant que cela intéressé à rentrer durant la période ou tout avait brusquement changé dans le monde. Le désir de Drago de rester avait été plus fort.  
>- Ca y est ! J'ai tout ! S'exclama Drago en passant à travers le tableau qui cachait notre suite.<br>- Il ne faut qu'une heure pour préparer la potion, répondis-je en ouvrant la livre à la page de la formule.  
>- Ce n'est pas étonnant étant donné qu'on a réussit à la faire en deux heures de cours de potion. Ca va mieux ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton mesuré en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi.<br>- Oui, je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emporté par mes émotions et...  
>- Je sais, c'est inscrit dans le livre, me coupa Drago. Tout ce que l'on ressent dans ce monde est plus fort. Que ce soit le bonheur ou la tristesse.<br>Cela expliquait l'envie débordante que j'avais eue pour Drago ces dernières semaines. Un petit silence s'installa entre nous deux. Ce silence n'était pas gênant le moins du monde, mais au bout d'un moment nous relevâmes chacun nos yeux vers ceux de l'autre. Ceux de Drago était si bleu, si gris, j'aurais plus me plonger dans son regard jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je n'avais pas oublié tout ce qu'il m'avait dit un peu plus tôt, qu'il allait rejoindre l'ordre et quitter son entourage. Avait-il dit ça sur le moment ou était-il vraiment sérieux ? Du moins, se rendait-il vraiment compte du sacrifice que cela représentait ? Quitter ses amis, sa famille ? Ou vivrait-il ? A Poudlard, comme Tom Jedusor avant lui ? Comment allait-il vivre le passage du luxe à la pauvreté ? Car c'était ce qui allait arriver, il allait quitter sa famille, pour devenir un orphelin  
>- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Drago.<br>- Je pense que tu es la plus courageuse personne qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.  
>Il su aussitôt de quoi je parlais.<br>- Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber hein ? Je n'aurais plus que toi Hermione...  
>- Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Drago, répondis-je.<br>- Et s'ils ne veulent pas de moi ? S'ils ne m'acceptent pas au sein de l'ordre ?  
>- Ils t'accepteront. Ce sera difficile au départ, mais ils finiront tous par te faire confiance. Je le sais.<br>- Mais où est-ce que je vais vivre ? De quoi vais-je vivre ? Je n'aurais plus un sou !  
>- Ne t'en fais pas Drago, tout se passera bien, je te le promets.<br>Je sentais qu'il était très anxieux, mais du coup il m'assurait de cette manière qu'il me suivrait.  
>- Faisons la potion, plus vite on sera rentré mieux ce sera, déclara-t-il en récupérant le livre que je tenais entre mes mains.<br>Il parcouru la formule, puis marqua un temps d'hésitation.  
>- Tu as lu la dernière page ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.<br>- Elle ne nous concerne pas Drago, répliquai-je aussitôt.  
>- C'est marqué qu'il est très dangereux de rentrer avec quelqu'un.<br>- De rentrer avec quelqu'un qui appartient au coma sorcier.  
>- Oui mais notre expérience est unique ! Et si on ne se retrouvait pas à l'arrivé ? Insista-t-il. Et s'il y avait un problème ?<br>- Si on fait la potion en souhaitant rentrer dans notre vrai monde cela marchera forcément.  
>- Mais imagine qu'on n'y pense pas avec la même intensité ? Imagine que...<br>- Drago, arrête, le coupai-je en posant une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras. On n'ira pas bien loin avec des « si ».  
>- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, murmura-t-il la mort dans l'âme. Je n'ai plus que toi à présent.<br>- Tout ira bien Drago, je te le promets.  
>Il hocha la tête d'un air peu assuré et attrapa le premier ingrédient.<p>

Nous fîmes notre possible pour que tout se passe parfaitement bien. Nous réalisâmes la potion dans un silence de mort afin de concentrer nos pensées sur notre souhait de rentrer chez nous, dans notre vrai monde. Plus la finalisation de la potion approchait et plus je voyais les mains de Drago trembler. Mon propre cœur battait la chamade mais je me forçai à me concentrer sur mon objectif : rentrer, et je suppliai Merlin pour qu'il en soit de même pour Drago. Ce fut à moi de déposer le dernier ingrédient dans la marmite. Mes gestes n'avaient jamais été aussi lents. Pas que je ne voulais plus partir, c'était juste que j'avais peur. J'avais beau avoir tout fait pour rassurer Drago, une heure plus tôt, j'étais en réalité dans le même état que lui. J'approchai l'ingrédient de la marmite en répétant inlassablement dans ma tête mon souhait de retrouver mon vrai monde, de rentrer chez moi. Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque j'ouvris la main au dessus de la marmite pour en laisser tomber le contenu. Il y eu un « plouf » léger, puis une explosion brulante.

J'étais dans le noir, dans un noir total. J'étais par ailleurs incapable de bouger, comme si je n'étais qu'une microscopique particule perdue dans le néant. Cependant, petit à petit des sons parvinrent jusqu'à moi, bien que cela ressemblait plutôt à un brouhaha dont je ne comprenais pas les mots. Petit à petit le bruit me paru plus clair et bientôt, je pus distinguer des différences entre ses voix et enfin, je pus en saisir le sens.  
>- Si Hermione ne se réveille pas je tue Malefoy !<br>Ron, c'était la voix de Ron !  
>- Ah oui ? Répondit une deuxième fois plus lointaine. Essaye pour voir ! Surtout que je suis sûr que c'est la sale sang de bourbe qui a trafiqué la potion !<br>- Ferme-là Zabini ! Entendis-je dire Harry. Hermione n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille et tu le sais très bien. C'est une excellente élève. Donc, on sait tous que c'est Malefoy qui a provoqué l'explosion de la potion !  
>J'y étais ! J'étais revenue dans mon vrai monde à en juger par la discussion que j'entendais. Mais pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas bouger ? Pourquoi étais-je plongée dans le noir ? Cette sensation était insupportable !<br>- Vous ferez moins les malins quand le père de Drago sera là, entendis-je Blaise répondre. Et d'ailleurs je suis certain que ...  
>La phrase resta en suspens ce qui me força à tendre l'oreille. Il semblait y avoir du mouvement.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Entendis-je Ron demander à voix basse.  
>- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry.<br>- Drago !  
>J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille, celle de Pansy Parkinson.<br>- Drago ca va ? Insista-t-elle.  
>- Drago se réveille, Granger a raté son coup ! S'exclama Blaise d'un ton victorieux.<br>Drago se réveillait ? Mais pourquoi pas moi ?! Que se passait-il ? Mais que se passait-il bon sang !  
>- Granger...Hermione Granger<br>Drago parlait. Sa voix était faible mais il parlait ! Il fallait qu'il me voit ! Il fallait qu'il arrange la situation ! Mais que se passait-il donc ?!  
>- Oui Drago, entendis-je Blaise dire, elle est là et ne t'inquiète pas, elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.<br>- Tu as dis qu'elle était où ? Insista Drago.  
>- Là-bas.<br>Au moins, je n'étais pas invisible. Drago allait me rejoindre et régler le problème ! Quelques minutes qui me semblèrent interminables passèrent. Que se passait-il encore ? Pourquoi ne me rejoignait-il pas ? J'entendis de nouveau du mouvement, et la voix de Blaise s'élever.  
>- Ah ! Toujours en forme ce Drago !<br>J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi. Etait-ce Drago ?  
>- Hermione ? M'appela-t-il. Tout va bien ? Elle ne s'est pas réveillée ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. Hermione ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Allez poussez-vous ! S'exclama-t-il.<br>J'entendis de nouveau du mouvement, puis Ron parla à voix basse.  
>- Tu crois qu'il est devenu fou ?<br>- Non, je pense juste que c'est un très bon comédien, répliqua Harry.  
>A nouveau du mouvement.<br>- Lâche-moi ! S'exclama Drago. Hermione ! Tu m'entends Hermione ? Cria-t-il.  
>Sa voix était si forte à présent, que j'étais persuadée qu'il était juste à côté de moi.<br>- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul hein ?! Poursuivit-il à mon attention. Tu vas te réveiller maintenant ! On a fait le chemin ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, tu ne te réveillerais pas !  
>J'entendis Blaise et Harry se disputer derrière la belle voix de Drago, mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Drago avait beau me secouer, je ne parvenais pas à bouger de mon côté, ni à émettre le moindre son.<br>- HERMIONE ! S'époumona Drago. LEVE-TOI MAINTENANT ! C'EST UN ORDRE !  
>Drago m'avait donné un grand coup dans les épaules, et enfin je pus bouger. Je pus plier mes orteils, mes doigts et enfin, je pus ouvrir les yeux.<br>- Elle ouvre les yeux ! S'exclama Neville en me pointant du doigt.  
>Je découvris la scène qui se déroulait autour de moi. D'un côté mes amis, de l'autre les Serpentards. Drago était penché au dessus de moi et je vis son regard passer de l'inquiétude au soulagement. Etions-nous réellement dans le bon monde ? Peut-être était-ce un nouveau rêve ? Peut-être que...<br>- Drago, ca a marché ? Demandai-je. Ca a marché ?  
>- Oui ça a marché, me répondit Drago en m'adressant un sourire éblouissant.<br>Je vis Harry et Ron s'échanger un regard médusé, mais avant que quiconque ai pu faire le moindre mouvement, je soulevai mes bras pour enlacer la nuque de Drago. Ce dernier approcha son visage du bien et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos lèvres s'écartèrent après quelques secondes, juste pour que l'on puisse se prendre l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Cela avait marché ! Nous étions rentrés tous les deux, ensemble.  
>- Non mais c'est une blague là ? Demanda Blaise qui observait Drago d'un ai choqué. C'est une blague hein ? Répéta-t-il plus fort.<br>-Tu crois qu'il y avait une sorte de filtre d'amour dans la potion ? Demanda Ginny d'une voix hésitante.  
>- Si c'est un coup de Granger, cela va entraîner de lourdes conséquences ! S'exclama Blaise en pointant plus particulièrement Ginny de sa baguette. Drago me déposa un dernier léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de se redresser pour faire face à son meilleur ami.<br>- Lâcha ta baguette Blaise, tu es fatiguant, lui lança-t-il.  
>Je tapotai l'épaule de Drago pour lui lancer un regard qu'il comprit. Il fallait que nous prenions conscience que nous avions réintégr » notre vrai monde, et que nos deux groupes d'amis ne s'entendaient absolument pas.<br>- Ah oui, c'est vrai, lâcha Drago en se prenant le visage entre les mains, dans un geste agacé et désespéré en même temps.  
>- On doit aller voir Dumbledor et tout de suite, déclarai-je en sortant du lit, aidée de Drago.<br>- Tu ne vas nulle part avec Drago, sale sang de bourbe, me cracha Blaise  
>Dans un geste, visiblement incontrôlé, Drago décrocha une droite impressionnante à son meilleur ami qui tomba à moitié au sol.<br>- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre quelqu'un dire ça, tonna-t-il. Plus ja-mais.  
>Je vis la totalité des Serpentards présent l'observer d'un air ahuri. D'ailleurs mes propres amis n'en menaient pas large non plus.<br>- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, intervint Théodore. Granger t'a surement fait boire un filtre d'amour ! Tu n'es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens. Il faut aller voir Slugorn, viens...  
>Cependant, Drago n'accorda pas la moindre importance à son ami. Il passa un bras au dessus de mes épaules et répéta d'un ton qui se voulait calme, que nous allions d'abord aller voir Dumbledor, accompagné d'Harry, Ron et Ginny.<p>

Après dix minutes de disputes et de cris, nous parvînmes enfin à sortir de l'infirmerie. Comme Drago le leur avait demandé, Harry, Ron et Ginny marchaient juste derrière nous. Durant tout le trajet, je restai totalement silencieuse et Drago agit de la même manière. Ce silence me permit d'entendre ce que disaient mes amis à l'arrière.  
>- Ce n'est pas un filtre d'amour, murmura Harry. Leur comportement est bien trop naturel, tu ne ressemblais absolument pas à ça Ron, lorsque tu en as consommé par inadvertance avec les chocolats à noël.<br>Je n'entendis pas la suite. A noël ? Harry avait-il bien parlé de Noël ? Pourtant dans le livre il était indiqué qu'un moi passé dans le coma du sorcier correspondait à peut près à une heure dans notre vrai monde. Drago et moi échangeâmes un regard apeuré et je compris, qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ce qu'avait dit Harry.  
>Le bras de Drago, n'avait pas quitté mes épaules lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Celui nous lança un regard amusé. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour réagir de cette manière dans ce genre de situation. Drago retira sn bras de mes épaules et Dumbledor nous demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour nous.<br>- C'est très compliqué, répondit Drago. Je sais que ça va être difficile à croire, mais on ne dormait pas, enfin si, mais on s'est d'abord réveillé, mais pas maintenant ! Enfin si, maintenant aussi, mais on s'est réveillé deux fois, mais pas dans le même endroit. Ah si, c'était à l'infirmerie aussi et...  
>- Drago ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Tu vas embrouiller tout le monde avec des explications.<br>- J'imagine que tu vas le faire mieux que moi, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'un air agacé.  
>- Je suis désolée, mais je pense qui oui, répondis-je avec un petit air supérieur, malgré moi.<br>- Je pense que ce serait mieux, en effet, de laisser Hermione parler, intervint Harry.  
>Drago se retourna aussitôt vers celui-ci en haussant les sourcils.<br>- Alors je te rappelle, que tu n'es pas non plus le roi des explications, parce que tu as même...  
>Je donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago, ce qui le coupa net dans sa phrase.<br>- Bah quoi ? S'exclama Drago. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qu'Harry...  
>Il se stoppa soudain sous le regard insistant de tous le monde. Il avait appelé Harry par son prénom. Seul Dumbledor semblait très amusé par la situation. Drago se racla la gorge d'un air mal à l'aise et s'enfonça sur sa chaise d'un air boudeur.<br>- Pour résumer, dit Ginny à l'attention du directeur, Hermione et Malefoy, surtout Malefoy, ont un comportement très étrange depuis qu'ils se sont réveillés.  
>- En effet, répondit Dumbledor dont les yeux brillaient. Il me semblerait que nos deux camarades n'aient pas passé qu'une seule journée endormi. N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il à notre attention.<br>- Non non, ils ne sont à l'infirmerie que depuis ce matin, fit remarquer Ron.  
>Je ne comprenais plus rien. D'après ce qui était écrit dans la livre, 1 mois dans l'autre monde correspondait à une heure dans notre vrai monde. Jusqu'à la cela concordait avec ce que disait Dumbledor ? Mais pourquoi Harry avait-il parlé de Noel dans ce cas là ?<br>- J'imagine que vous êtes ici pour nous raconter ce qu'il vous ait arrivé ? Insista Dumbledor.  
>Drago et moi hochâmes la tête dans un même mouvement.<br>- Mlle Granger ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledor en souriant.  
>- Oui vas-y raconte, lâcha Drago de mauvaise humeur. Comme ça je pourrais parler à Harry normalement après.<br>- Mais enfin Drago, ton deuxième réveil t'a perturbé ou quoi ? Ce qu'il s'est passé n'était pas vraiment réel !  
>- Ah ? Répliqua-t-il vexé. Bien, je te laisse retrouver ta vrai petite vie dans ce cas !<br>Il entreprit de se lever et dans un profond soupir, je lui attrapai aussitôt la main, sous le regard tendu de mes trois amis.  
>- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire Drago, murmurai-je. Cela n'a été réel que pour nous deux ;<br>- Bon eh bien raconte vite alors, pour qu'on puisse passer à autre chose. On a des choses très importantes à faire je te rappelle.  
>Je lui adressai un sourire affectueux et nous nous retournâmes vers le directeur. Fallait-il que je parle directement du livre ? Pouvais-je en parler devant Harry, Ron et Ginny ? Après tout n'est-ce pas pour ça que je les avais fait venir ? Pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passait en détail ? Pour qu'ils comprennent que Drago était à présent réellement de notre côté ? Dans le silence de ma réflexion, j'entendis mes trois amis discuter à voix basse.<br>- Ils sont tous les deux devenus fous, souffla Harry.  
>- Non, je crois qu'ils sont vraiment amoureux, répondis Ginny à voix basse.<br>Ce n'était cependant pas d'une voix assez basse, car si je les entendais Drago aussi. D'ailleurs il se retourna vivement vers Ginny.  
>- Evidemment ! Dit-il comme s'il ne permettait à personne d'en douter. Crois bien que sinon...<br>- Sinon rien ! Tranchai-je. Donc, comme je vous le disais, professeur Dumbledor, nous avons eu un accident en potion. Le contenu de notre marmite a explosé et nous nous sommes réveillés à l'infirmerie le soir même. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment aujourd'hui...  
>Dumbledor m'observait avec attention.<br>- Nous nous sommes réveillés dans le coma des sorciers, terminai-je alors.  
>Un silence total accueillit mon aveu. Et si dans ce monde ce n'était pas Dumbledor qui avait écrit ce livre ? Par Merlin, ce serait la catastrophe, Drago et moi passerions pour deux fous. Cependant, le directeur intervint, coupant court à mon élan de panique.<br>- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas fais expert de créer cette potion ? Demanda-t-il.  
>- Evidemment que non ! S'exclama Drago. Vous imaginez bien qu'à l'époque, je n'aurais jamais fais en sorte de me retrouver bloqué quelque part avec Hermione.<br>- Expliquez-moi tout, demanda Dumbledor d'une voix clame et posée.  
>- Lorsque nous nous sommes réveillés à l'infirmerie, nous nous sommes donc retrouvés dans un autre monde. Nous avons mis un peu de temps à le comprendre, mais lorsqu'on l'a compris on a entreprit de faire des recherches pour retrouver notre vrai monde.<br>Je m'arrêtai dans mon récit pour lancera un bref coup d'œil à Drago. Personne n'avait besoin de connaître l'étendue de nos trois long mois. Seul l'essentiel importait.  
>- Un jour, Drago est tombé sur ce livre que vous avez écrit et nous avons réellement compris ce qu'il nous arrivait. Lorsque nous nous sommes disputés dans notre vrai monde, nous avons créé la potion sans le savoir. Au moment où la potion a explosé nous étions tous les deux en train de nous dire qu'un monde sans Voldemort serait parfait. Nous avons donc tous les deux atterris dans ce monde. Nous venons de faire le chemin inverse et de rentrer.<br>- Combien de temps êtes vous restés dans ce monde ? Demanda aussitôt Dumbledor qui semblait très intéressé par notre histoire.  
>- Trois mois ! M'exclamai-je. C'est ce que je ne comprends pas. Dans le livre, il est noté qu'un moi dans le coma du sorcier correspond à une heure ici ! Et si je ne me trompe pas, dis-je en me retournant vers Harry, Noël est bien passé n'est-ce pas ?<br>Mon meilleur ami hocha la tête.  
>- Alors que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je en me tournant de nouveau vers le directeur.<br>- Vous êtes partis à deux et êtes revenus à deux. Cette expérience n'avait jamais été faite avant aujourd'hui. Je pense donc que cela a quelque peu déréglé le temps. Nous débutons le mois de Février et l'accident de potion a bien eu lieu ce matin.  
>- Mais que s'est-il passé durant les trois mois ici ?! M'exclamai-je horrifiée.<br>- Je pense que vous vous êtes dédoublés, répondit Dumbledor d'un air songeur. En réalité, je ne pourrais pas vous donner de concrètes explications, puisqu'il n'y a pas et qu'il n'y aura jamais d'études à ce sujet.  
>- Mais vous pensez que c'est parce que nous étions deux ? Insistai-je.<br>- Je pense oui. Le coma sorcier est destiné à une seule personne normalement. Du coup, lorsqu'on se réveille, c'est comme si l'on sortait d'un rêve. Mais lorsqu'on part à deux...On ne peut pas vraiment tirer un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Par exemple, votre entente a évolué n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il amusé en fixant ma main dans celle de Drago.  
>Je fus soudainement gêné et me dégageai du contact de Drago. Il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il écoutait le directeur avec une attention inébranlable.<br>- C'est quoi le coma sorcier ? Demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant.  
>- Je pense que Mlle Granger et M Malefoy se feront un plaisir de tout vous expliquer. En revanche, je vous demande à tous la plus grande discrétion à ce sujet. Ce genre de potion est totalement interdit. Par ailleurs, je ne vous demanderais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces trois mois, poursuivit-il, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si il va en découler certaines conséquences ? Conséquences positives ou négatives bien sûr.<br>J'aurais voulu que Drago le dise lui-même pour prouver sa bonne volonté, mais c'était visiblement trop lui demander pour l'instant. D'un simple regard, il m'autorisa à parler.  
>- Drago va rejoindre l'ordre, déclarai-je alors.<br>- QUOI ? S'écria soudain Harry.  
>- Tu lui as parlé de l'ordre ? Ajouta Ron.<br>- Dans ce cas, cela change tout, déclara Dumbledor qui portait sur nous un regard emplit de fierté. Mais vous comprendrez que j'ai besoin de justifications, de preuves, de...  
>- Nous pouvons vous faire passer certaines de nos pensées témoignant, de la bonne foie de Drago.<br>Je le sentis se raidir à côté de moi, mais il savait dans le fond que c'était nécessaire, il savait qu'il devait passer par là pour que tout aille bien.

_**Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais le milieu de ce chapitre comprend le tout premier chapitre de mon histoire, ajusté au point de vu d'Hermione ) **_


	32. Chapitre 32 : L'Ordre du Phoenix

**Chapitre 32 : L'Ordre du Phoenix**

- Que Dumbledor et quelques uns voient nos souvenirs d'accord ! Mais tout le monde !  
>- Nous n'avons pas le choix Drago, insistai-je. Nous sommes à la veille d'une guerre. L'ordre ne veut pas se tromper en t'intégrant.<br>- Il s'agit de notre vie privée ! S'exclama-t-il.  
>- Arrête d'en faire tout un plat Drago, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions tout leur montrer. Ce sera seulement les moments clefs.<br>- Mais tes amis vont voir ces souvenirs eux aussi ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.  
>- A ton avis ? Répliquai-je agacée. De toute façon c'est trop tard, ils nous attendent tous derrière la porte.<br>- Je ne veux plus. Partons ! Fit Drago en m'attrapant par la main. Nous pouvons partir loin, très loin, là où personne ne pourra nous trouver !  
>Je lui lançai un regard entendu, il savait très bien ce que je pensais de la fuite. C'était hors de question.<br>- Tu devrais être content, tentai-je. C'est comme si nous allions montrer un film aux membres de l'ordre !  
>- Comment ça ? Demanda Drago intéressé.<br>- Eh bien, je me suis dis que si chacun mettait sa tête dans la pensine un à un ce serait trop long. Donc j'ai intégré nos souvenirs à un écran. Tu sais comme au cinéma.  
>- Comment as-tu fais ? Demanda Drago qui semblait très intéressé.<br>- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mais de cette manière on verra tous nos souvenirs en même temps.  
>Son visage se ferma de nouveau.<br>- Drago, dis-je d'une voix plus douce en attrapant son visage entre les mains. Ce n'est rien, ce ne sont que des souvenirs, je ne montre rien d'intime.  
>- Tu ne comprends pas... Marmonna Drago en se dégageant de mon contact. C'est juste que ... Je veux rejoindre l'ordre, tu le sais, mais tant qu'on ne leur a pas montré...<br>J'attendis patiemment que Drago poursuive.  
>- Je vais quitter tous ceux que j'ai connu, que j'ai aimé. Tant que personne ne voit ces souvenirs, rien n'est totalement réel. Lorsque ce sera fait, je ferais officiellement partis de l'ordre. C'est ce que je veux Hermione, mais ça me fait peur. Et s'ils ne m'acceptent pas malgré ça ? Personne ne m'apprécie ici !<br>- Tu te trompes Drago, répondis-je d'une voix douce. Moi je t'aime. Dumbledor a foie en toi, Rogue t'apprécie également beaucoup et je sais qu'il en sera de même pour les autres ! Il leur faut juste du temps. J'ai mis du temps moi aussi et finalement regarde où nous en sommes.  
>Drago grogna, mais finit par me rejoindre près de la porte. Je lui attrapai la main et de l'autre, j'actionnais la poignée de la porte. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je vis que presque tous les membres de l'ordre étaient présents. Ne manquait à l'appel, que certains en mission déjà autre part ou ayant d'autres obligations. Je me forçai à ne croiser aucun regard car je savais que cela allait me rendre triste. J'avançai alors en regardant droit devant pour me rejoindre mon ordinateur portable posé sur une table. Le sortilège avait été dur, mais j'avais réussis à renfermer mes souvenirs en une vidéo. Je branchai mon ordinateur à un rétroprojecteur à l'aide d'un câble et une image apparue enfin contre le mur blanc. J'appuyai alors sur « play » et la vidéo de mes souvenirs commença.<br>La salle était totalement silencieuse, si bien que j'entendais les forts battements de mon cœur. Drago glissa maladroitement sa main dans la mienne. Il était crispé. Mes souvenirs passèrent dans un ordre chronologique. Je voulais que tout le monde voit notre arrivé dans le coma du sorcier. Je voulais qu'ils voient que Drago et moi ne nous entendions absolument pas au départ, comme ça avait été le cas depuis toujours. Puis, notre animosité fit place à notre pacte, notre volonté de coopérer pour rejoindre notre vrai monde. Drago observa la vidéo avec autant d'intérêt que les membres de l'ordre.  
>- Je trouve ça bien ce que tu as fais, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. On dirait presque une histoire d'amour.<br>- C'est un peu le cas non ?  
>Il se contenta de me sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la vidéo de nos trois mois passés dans le coma sorcier.<br>La vidéo dura un peu plus de trente minutes. Mais cela avait été trente minutes nécessaires car cela ressemblait tous les moments importants ainsi que l'évolution de Drago.  
>Lorsque la vidéo fut finie, je rallumai les lumières de la pièce et j'attendis le verdict. Cependant, personne ne parla. Ils ne se parlaient même entre eux, se contentant de se lancer des regards, qui à mon sens, ne voulaient rien dire.<br>- Je suis prêts à transplaner, me souffla discrètement Drago, juste au cas où.  
>- On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- C'était une façon de parler, répliqua-t-il.  
>J'allais lui répondre, quand Dumbledor se leva enfin de sa chaise.<br>- Très instructif n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte, en s'avança vers le devant de la salle. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en reste de l'assemblée en leur faisant face.  
>- Je pense que nous devrions en parler entre adulte, répondit Mme Weasley.<p>

Mes amis avaient beau avoir rouspété pendant de longues minutes, comme à leur habitude, ils avaient tout de même été priés de sortir de la salle. Ainsi, Drago, Harry, Ginny, Ron et moi, étions dans le couloir.  
>- Fred et George ont encore l'âge d'être à Poudlard ! S'exclama Ron qui semblait le plus furieux. Moi aussi je vais arrêter les cours, comme ça je pourrais suivre toutes les conversations ! Et puis c'est toi l'élu Harry ! Tu devrais rentrer dans la salle et insister une fois de plus !<br>- De toute façon ils finiront par nous faire part de leur décision, répondit Harry d'une voix maîtrisée.  
>- On a notre mot à dire ! Insista Ron d'une voix forte ! C'est scandaleux !<br>Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Fred et George.  
>- Arrête de geindre Ron, on entend tout ce que tu dis !<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Demanda Harry à voix basse.  
>Fred et George posèrent en même temps le regard sur Drago.<br>- Je pense qu'on va avoir un nouvel allié, dirent-il d'une même voix.  
>Ils m'adressèrent ensuite un clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.<br>- On y va ? Me lança Drago d'un air peu assuré.  
>Je l'interrogeai du regard.<br>- On ne va pas attendre là pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps ! Insista-t-il. Et puis imagine que finalement l'ordre ne veuille pas de moi et que je sois obligé de retourner dans mon ancien camp... Il ne faut pas que les autres Sepentard me voient avec les gryffondors.  
>- Ils sont obligés de t'accepter, intervint Harry sans aucune méchanceté dans la voix. Tu es au courant pour l'ordre, tu as vu pratiquement tous les membres qui le composaient tout à l'heure. Ils ne peuvent pas refuser que tu sois des nôtres.<br>Harry avait raison. Ma seule peur était qu'ils ne fassent pas réellement confiance à Drago. Qu'ils ne lui confient rien, qu'ils ne parlent de rien de vraiment important devant lui.  
>- Même s'ils t'acceptent ils ne te feront pas forcément confiance au début, prévins-je Drago. Ce sera à toi de faire tes preuves.<br>- Mais quelles preuves ?! S'exclama-t-il. Je quitte tout pour toi et l'ordre ! JE QUITTE TOUT !  
>- Moins fort Drago, dis-je en scrutant les environs. Les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se promener à cette heure-ci dans le château, mais il reste les préfets et les préfets en chef ! Et il y a tous les professeurs et Rusard qui ne font pas partis de l'ordre, alors mets-là en veilleuse !<br>- Vous êtes ensemble ?  
>La question de Ron m'immobilisa totalement. J'avais pourtant eu l'impression que la vidéo que je leur avais montrée de mes souvenirs avait été assez claire. Cependant, c'était le seul de mes trois amis a enfin réagir face à ça, du moins par rapport à Drago et moi. Ginny et Harry n'avaient rien dit, absolument rien dit.<br>- Je pense que ça avait l'air assez clair non ? Lui lança Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>Cependant Ron, continua de me fixer, attendant une réponse sortant de ma propre bouche. Je sentis le regard de Drago sur ma nuque, comme s'il voulait évaluer mon amour.<br>- Oui, nous sommes ensemble, répondis-je alors.  
>Je pus lire toute l'incompréhension du monde dans le regard de Ron. Même après avoir visionné la vidéo il ne comprenait pas. Mais c'était normal, après tout, nous leur avions annoncé ça du jour au lendemain. Moi, j'avais eu 3 mois pour m'y faire.<br>- Mais vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Insista-t-il. Comme un couple ?  
>- Il faut te faire un dessin Weasley ?!<br>- Drago ! M'exclamai-je en me retournant vivement vers lui.  
>- Mais il fait exprès de ne pas comprendre, se défendit-il.<br>- Tu savais que ce ne serait pas facile, tu le savais et ...  
>- J'en ai marre je vais me coucher, me coupa Drago.<br>Il commença à marcher dans le long couloir, mais je le rattrapai aussitôt.  
>- Et tu comptes dormir où ? Lui demandai-je en l'arrêtant.<br>- Dans ma chambre !  
>- Ah oui ? Et quelle chambre ? Insistai-je.<br>Son regard se figea et s'assombrit aussitôt. Nous n'avions plus notre suite, nous étions dans le vrai monde à présent.  
>- Nous devons attendre que l'ordre ait finit. Je ne pense pas qu'ils prendront le risque de te laisser dormir avec les Serpentards.<br>- Je ne peux pas rester à Poudlard... Marmonna-t-il en se laissant glisser contre le mur jusqu'au sol. Je vais me faire tuer !  
>- Bien sûr que non Drago ! M'exclamai-je.<br>- Ah oui ? Et si je ne dors plus avec les Serpentards, où vais-je dormir ? Dans votre maison ? Dans les deux autres maisons ? Je ne parle même pas du fait qu'aucun ne m'accepterait, mais du fait que mes amis de Serpentard ne comprendraient pas ! Je vais me faire tuer et ma famille avec !  
>- Tu connaissais les risques Drago, tu savais que cela n'allait pas être facile.<br>- On parle des mes parents là Hermione, ils ont beau être du mauvais côté, je les aime quand même !  
>- L'ordre pourra surement leur offrir une protection, intervint Harry.<br>J'éprouvai un élan d'affection pour mon meilleur ami. Il avait beau avoir détesté Drago durant de longues années, il semblait parvenir à mettre tout ça de côté.  
>La porte de la salle dans laquelle étaient enfermés les membres de l'ordre, s'ouvrit. Je jetai un regard plein d'espoir à Dumbledor qui en sortit le premier. Cependant, il ne me regarda pas, il fixait Drago avec sérieux.<br>- La décision n'a pas été prise à l'unanimité, mais la majorité l'a emporté. Tu fais à présent partis de l'Ordre Drago.  
>Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, à l'inverse de Drago.<br>- Pour ce qui est des autres, il faudra leur laisser le temps de te faire confiance, continua le directeur.  
>- Je vais dormir où ? Demanda Drago contre toute attente.<br>Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.  
>- Je vais dire quoi aux autres ? Aux élèves de Serpentard ? Ils ont vu la manière dont je me suis comporté avec Hermione lorsque je me suis réveillé. Qu'est-ce que je fais faire ?<br>Il semblait affolé, véritablement affolé.  
>- Pour l'instant tu vas quitter Poudlard, lui répondit Dumbledor.<br>- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je d'un air ahuri. Mais où va-t-il aller ?  
>- Au siège de l'ordre, répondit Dumbledor.<p>

Je savais que Dumbledor avait eu raison, cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir de séparer de Drago. Il avait besoin de moi et j'avais du mal à l'imaginer tout seul au quartier de l'ordre entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. J'avais peur, véritablement peur qu'il décide de s'enfuir. Par chance, j'allais pouvoir le voir tous les jours, puisque Dumbledor m'avait chargé de lui apporter les devoirs, chaque soir. Je contemplai le plafond, ou tout au moins, le dessus de mon lit à baldaquin dans lequel j'étais couchée. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, la journée avait été longue, très longue. J'entendis soudain, la porte du dortoir grincer et s'ouvrir lentement. Une tête rousse passa à travers. C'était Ginny, elle m'observa quelques secondes avant de me faire signe de la rejoindre. Je consultai l'heure à mon réveil. Il était minuit passé. Intriguée, je sortis de mon lit, puis de mon dortoir. Elle m'attendait derrière la porte, et toujours silencieusement, je la suivis en bas, dans notre salle commune. Harry et Ron étaient là, près du feu de cheminé. J'aurais dû savoir, malgré leur silence plus tôt dans la soirée, que j'allais avoir droit à une discussion digne de ce nom. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être anxieuse.  
>- Ah tu ne dormais pas ! Fit Harry en me voyant approcher.<br>Ron ne daigna même pas lever la tête vers moi, il continua de fixer le tapis à ses pieds. Ginny s'installa dans le canapé et je fis de même. Un étrange silence s'installa entre nous quatre. Le premier vrai silence de toute ma vie. Personne ne semblait savoir comment débuter la conversation. Finalement ce fut moi qui commençai.  
>- Je le détestais toujours autant lorsqu'on est arrivé dans ce faux monde, déclarai-je comme si cela allait me donner grâce à leurs yeux.<br>- Il avait l'air différent dans les souvenirs qu'on vu. Enfin pas au départ, mais après... fit Ginny. Il avait l'air heureux... On aurait dit un gamin.  
>- C'est un gamin, dis-je d'un sourire timide. Je pense qu'il rattrapait l'enfance et l'adolescence qu'il n'a pas pu avoir ici.<br>- C'était un monde sans Voldemort c'est ça ? Demanda Harry.  
>- Oui, tu avais tes parents Harry, dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Vos deux familles passaient les Noël ensemble, ajoutai-je en regardant mes trois amis. Quand aux miens, ils les passaient avec les parents de Drago.<br>Ils ouvrirent tous les trois de grands yeux ronds.  
>- Tout ce qui a eu lieu dans ce faux monde est ce qu'il aurait dû arriver si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. C'était un merveilleux monde. Mais il était également très dangereux pour cette raison.<br>Harry fronça les sourcils.  
>- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment montré dans les souvenirs, mais Drago ne voulait pas rentrer. Il m'a caché pendant longtemps qu'il avait trouvé la solution pour rentrer. Il voulait rester dans le coma du sorcier.<br>- Mais pourquoi ? Insista Harry. Il savait que c'était pour de faux.  
>- Oui, mais dans ce monde, il n'y avait pas de mangemorts, il n'y avait pas de morts, tout le monde s'entendait bien. Il n'y avait pas de guerre entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, nous étions tous amis comme vous avez pu le voir. C'est ce que voulait Drago. Il voulait vivre heureux et en sécurité. Dragp n'était pas vraiment un lâche dans la réalité, il était juste terrorisé par ce qui pouvait arriver à sa famille. Il est juste né du mauvais côté. Mettez-vous cinq secondes à sa place, il ne demande qu'à être heureux.<br>- Il te traitait de sang de bourbe ! S'exclama Ron qui parla pour la première fois.  
>- Oui et si je lui ai pardonné, je pense que tout le monde le pourra, avec un peu de bonne volonté et de compassion. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir son ami, mais essayer de le tolérer et d'être poli avec lui. Même si ça ne se voit pas, parce qu'il reste quelqu'un de très fière, il de demande qu'à être aimé.<p>

Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quelle heure nous restâmes dans notre salle commune, mais Harry et Ginny n'arrêtèrent pas de me poser des questions. Ron ne parlait pas, mais écoutait tout de même attentivement. Si j'avais pu tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, j'étais certaine qu'ils arriveraient à l'apprécier, et pourquoi pas, devenir amis avec lui.

Comme vous le savez peut-être, le vote concernant la nouvelle histoire n'a pas été soumis que sur ce site, mais également sur deux autres plateformes.

D'après les résultats, j'ai choisi l'histoire préférée de chaque plateforme, en y ajoutant moi-même une quatrième. Je vais donc vous demander un seul et unique vote pour la prochaine histoire !  
>Je vous conseille de relire les résumés, car certaines ont quelque peu évolué étant donné que j'ai davantage réfléchis à ces quatre histoires en question !<p>

**Histoire 1 (Hermione - Tom) La compétition [Durant Poudlard]**  
>A cause d'une mauvaise manœuvre de Tom dans la création d'une nouvelle potion, il se retrouve propulsé à Poudlard à l'époque du trio. Après avoir trouvé un arrangement avec Dumbledor, celui-ci est autorisé à étudier sa 6ème année avec les autres élèves à condition de cacher son identité. Tout aurait dû bien se passer, mais c'était sans compter sur la méfiance d'Hermione Granger face à l'arrivé soudaine de cet étudiant, essayant de lui prendre sa place de meilleure élève de l'école. Mais le plus étrange reste ce lien qui semble les lier sans qu'ils puissent y faire quoi que ce soit.<p>

**Histoire 2 (Hermione - Drago) Le triangle amoureux [Après Poudlard]**  
>Drago Malefoy est mal en point. Que son meilleur ami tombe amoureux d'Hermione Granger était déjà une affreuse nouvelle. Mais qu'elle arrive à lui faire tourner la tête à lui aussi, alors qu'il tente par tout les moyens de la discréditer auprès de son ami, est encore pire...<p>

**Histoire 3 (Scorpius - ...) Le futur de l'Amerande [Suite de Mon Identité]**  
>Hermione et Drago s'étaient mis d'accord. Ce serait à leur fils de devenir le successeur de l'alliance créée plusieurs années plutôt. Cependant, Scorpius et sa soeur ne semblent absolument pas d'accord avec ça. Il semblerait même qu'ils ne soient d'accord avec rien concernant leurs vies.<p>

**Histoire 4 (Hermione - Drago ) Coupable ou non coupable [Après Poudlard]**  
>Voldemort a été vaincu depuis maintenant cinq ans, pourtant les bureaux des aurores et de la justice ne cessent d'être en pleine activité. En effet, un nouveau cercle de sorciers sème la peur et la mort dans le monde. Beaucoup sont persuadés que Drago Malefoy en est le nouveau chef, mais sans preuves, pas d'arrestation. Mais que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'Hermione Granger, le grand président sorcier de la justice magique, pour voir Drago Malefoy en secret, le supposé nouveau chef ? Que font-ils et de quoi parlent-ils lorsqu'ils se retrouvent à l'abris des regards ? Mais plus important encore, comment en sont-ils arrivés à se fréquenter ?<p>

Voilà voilà ! A vous de jouer !** Un seul vote possible !**


	33. Chapitre 33 : Le quartier de l'Ordre

**Chapitre 33 : Le quartier de l'Ordre**

La journée suivante fut longue et fatigante. Longue parce que je ne cessais de m'inquiéter pour Drago. Comment cela se passait-il pour lui ? Etait-il resté bien sagement au siège de l'ordre ? Je croyais en lui, vraiment, mais une petit partie de moi craignais qu'il se soit enfuit. Ensuite, cette journée fut fatigante, car les Serpentards ne cessèrent de me demander où était Drago. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu c'était en ma compagnie. J'espérais vivement que Dumbledor avait prévu de leur dire quelque chose et ce, rapidement.  
>- Je n'en sais rien ! Répondis-je une nouvelle fois en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.<br>- Arrête de nier Granger ! Quand il s'est réveillé Drago avait un comportement très étrange ! Tu l'avais ensorcelé, m'accusa Pansy.  
>- Je ne l'avais pas ensorcelé, corrigeai-je. Et son problème a été réglé auprès de Dumbledor. Maintenant, je ne suis pas la nounou de Malefoy ! Je ne sais pas où il est allé hier soir en sortant du bureau.<br>- Vous n'avez qu'à aller voir le professeur Dumbledor si vous avez des questions ! Ajouta Ron qui semblait lui aussi profondément agacé d'entendre parler de Drago depuis le début de la journée.  
>Je le remerciai du regard et nous rejoignîmes notre salle commune.<br>- J'espère qu'ils ont prévu quelque chose d'intelligent à dire sur la disparition de Malefoy, grogna-t-il alors qu'on passait à travers le portrait de la grosse dame.  
>- Dumbledor a dû mettre quelque chose au point, c'est certain. J'ai hâte de savoir quoi... dit Harry songeur.<br>- Ils vont peut-être dire qu'il s'est enfuit, suggéra Ron.  
>- Les parents de Drago seraient automatiquement tués par les mangemorts pour traitrise, le contredis-je.<br>- Alors ils vont faire croire qu'il a été capturé ?  
>- Bah voyons ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une offensive à ce stade de l'année. Annoncer que Drago a été enlevé, reviendrait à déclarer la guerre.<br>- De toute façon, il faudra bien qu'elle ait lieu à un moment donné, intervint Harry.  
>- Ce n'est pas le bon moment, le contredis-je d'une voix ferme.<br>Les propositions de Ron étaient stupides et dangereuses pour Drago et sa famille. Cependant, je ne parvenais pas à imaginer des scénarios qui lui permettent d'être en sécurité. Qu'avait donc prévu l'ordre ? Qu'avaient-ils prévu pour assurer la protection de Drago et sa famille ? Mon estomac se noua soudain. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas prévu de protéger la famille Malefoy au complet. Peut-être que Ron avait raison, peut-être qu'ils diraient que Drago s'était enfuit... Par Merlin ! Non c'était impossible, l'ordre n'aurait jamais fait une chose comme ça, Drago n'aurait jamais accepté. Mais s'ils lui avaient caché ?  
>Je me pris le visage entre les mains pour me calmer. De toute façon, j'allais rapidement en savoir plus, puisque j'allais rejoindre Drago dans pas longtemps. Je récupérai les devoirs et les livres dont il allait avoir besoin et les fourrai dans un sac.<br>- Tu nous raconteras ? Me demanda Harry alors que j'avançais en direction de la sortie de notre salle commune.  
>Je hochai la tête en souriant. Bien sûr que j'allais lui raconter et ça il le savait pertinemment. Mais sa question était une manière de me montrer qu'il s'intéressait au sort de Drago, qu'il s'y intéressait véritablement. Ron se contenta de m'adresser une grimace encourageante. Comme s'il avait essayé de me sourire, mais qu'il n'y était finalement pas parvenu.<p>

Ce fut du bureau du professeur MacGonnagal que je transplanai.  
>Lorsque je rentrai enfin dans la maison des Black, un silence complet y régnait.<br>- Drago ? Fis-je d'une voix forte en m'approchant de l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs.  
>J'entendis du mouvement au rez de chaussé et je me retournai vers Drago qui s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte du salon.<br>- Ca va ? Demandai-je inquiète.  
>Je m'approchai dans sa direction pour le serrer dans mes bras. Alors que j'allais enfin le toucher, il eu un mouvement de recul et se racla la gorge. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'offusquer de son geste.<br>- Oh ne vous gênez pas pour moi, fit la voix plate et froide du professeur Rogue.  
>- Ah Hermione tu es là ! S'exclama Tonks qui arriva à ma hauteur.<br>Elle semblait de bonne humeur ce qui était assez incroyable étant donné que Rogue semblait toujours se donner un mal fou pour instaurer une mauvaise ambiance.  
>- Comment ça s'est passé à Poudlard ? Me demanda-t-elle.<br>Je n'eu pas besoin de lui demander de quoi elle parlait exactement puisqu'elle continua sur sa lancé.  
>- Comment les amis de Drago ont réagit ? Ils ont constaté sa disparition j'imagine... Ils ont fait des suppositions ?<br>- Ils m'accusent clairement d'y être pour quelque chose, dis-je de mauvaise humeur. Il aurait fallut régler la question dès hier soir, parce qu'à part dire que je n'en savais rien, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir.  
>- C'est parfait ! S'exclama Tonks.<br>Je la regardais comme si elle était folle.  
>- Nous avons choisis de ne rien dire pour voir ce que ses amis allaient penser par eux-mêmes. Il n'y a donc pas de problème pour mettre en place ce que nous avions prévu, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Rogue. Je pense que nous avons fais le bon choix, c'est la meilleure solution, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle-même.<br>- C'était surtout la seule solution assez sécurisante pour tout le monde, répondit Rogue.  
>- Et qu'elle est-elle ? Insistai-je d'une voix impatiente.<br>- Nous allons leur faire croire que Drago Malefoy a été capturé, déclara-t-elle d'un air fière.  
>J'eu l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacé se déversait sur le somment de mon crâne, coulant lentement le long de ma nuque et de mon dos. L'ordre ne pouvait pas être aussi irréfléchi que Ron ! Les Mangemorts allaient aussitôt contre attaquer menant toute cette histoire à une guerre réelle et imminente. Nous étions loin d'être prêt. J'adressai un regard interdit à Drago. Cependant, celui-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte des conséquences de ce que disait Tonks.<br>- C'est une blague, hein ? Parvins-je à dire d'une voix peu assurée.  
>- Si vous avez une meilleure suggestion, nous vous écoutons Mlle Granger, me proposa Rogue d'un ton sarcastique.<br>- Mais enfin ! Les mangemorts vont attaquer ! Ils vont vouloir venir récupérer Drago !  
>- Ils se contrefichent tous de mon sort ! Fit Drago de mauvaise humeur. Notre famille n'est plus vraiment dans les petits papiers du seigneur des ténèbres. La mission qu'il m'avait confié cette année, avait pour unique but de me faire échouer afin qu'il puisse légitimement se débarrasser de ma famille et moi. Quand ils apprendront que j'ai été fais prisonnier, non seulement ils ne me rechercheront pas, mais en plus ils ne s'en prendront certainement pas à ma famille, les jugeant suffisamment puni.<br>Drago ne m'avait jamais réellement parlé de ça. De la posture de sa famille par rapport à Voldemort. Je les pensais vraiment dans ses bonnes grâces. Etait-ce vraiment la seule solution ?  
>- C'est quand même risqué.<br>- Nous sommes déjà en guerre, me fit remarquer Tonks. Il n'y a pas de guerre sans risques.  
>- Et comment allons-nous faire parvenir l'information de la capture de Drago aux mangemorts ?<br>- Par moi évidemment, répondit Rogue en me regardant comme si j'étais stupide. Je leur dirais que l'Ordre retient Drago prisonnier.  
>- Mais s'ils veulent tout de même venir le récupérer ou s'ils s'en prennent à ses parents !<br>- Rogue sera là ! Insista Tonks. Il nous tiendra au courant.  
>- Donc vous ne comptez pas essayer de rallier les parents de Drago à notre cause ? Insistai-je. Il faut leur proposer une protection !<br>- Nous y avons aussi pensé Hermione, mais nous allons d'abord voir comment leur camp réagit à la capture de Drago.  
>Drago avait beau rester silencieux, je voyais bien qu'il souffrait affreusement de la situation. Il avait peur pour ses parents. Je tentais de trouver des paroles réconfortantes, mais en vain. Rien ne me venait à l'esprit étant donné que je trouvais moi-même ce plan très dangereux.<br>Nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Lupin faisait son apparition. Il m'adressa un sourire, lança un étrange regard à Tonks, puis posa enfin ses yeux sur Rogue et Drago. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, Tonks posa sa main sur son bras, comme pour l'arrêter. Cependant, il se dégagea doucement de son contact en lui disait qu'il « voulait vérifier et qu'en temps de guerre, nous n'étions jamais trop prudent ». Il s'avança alors jusqu'à Drago qui tenta de masquer son inquiétude.  
>- Es-tu au courant pour la cape d'invisibilité ? Lui demanda alors Lupin.<br>Drago le fixa avec un air d'incompréhension totale.  
>- La cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, insista-t-il.<br>-Drago ? Tu ne te souviens pas du jour où tu as cassé le nez de Harry ? Dans le train ! Dis-je.  
>- Ah oui ! S'exclama Drago.<br>Ce fut bref, mais j'eu le temps d'apercevoir un éclair de satisfaction dans les yeux de Rogue, certainement à l'annonce du coup qu'avait mis Drago à Harry.  
>- Donc ? Insista Lupin.<br>- Oui Harry avait une sorte de cape qui pouvait le rendre invisible, je suis au courant, répondit alors Drago.  
>- Les mangermots sont-ils au courant ?<br>- Non je ne pense pas.  
>- Tu ne leur a jamais dis ?<br>Drago secoua la tête.  
>- Et personne ne leur en a jamais parlé ? Insista une nouvelle fois Lupin.<br>- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.  
>- Tu es sûr ?<br>- Remus, je crois que c'est bon ! Lâcha Tonks.  
>Etais-je la seule avec Drago à ne pas saisir pourquoi Lupin insistait autant. Qu'il veuille vérifier que cette information était restée secrète était une chose, mais insister à ce point ? Autre chose étrange, l'étrange regard sombre mais en même temps satisfait de Rogue. Et enfin je compris ! Lupin n'avait toujours pas confiance en Rogue et Drago avait été le moyen de vérifier si Rogue n'avait pas laissé échapper certaines informations. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'ils se dirent ensuite puisque je m'étais approchée de Drago.<br>- Ca va ? Lui demandai-je à voix basse.  
>- Autant que possible dans cette maison de fou répliqua-t-il. Et en plus tu m'apportes les devoirs ! A la bonne heure !<br>Je lui adressai un sourire compatissant et nous sortîmes du salon. Tonks, Lupin et Rogue semblaient se disputer et je n'avais pas envie d'être là quand cela allait dégénérer. Nous nous installâmes dans la salle à manger qui était vide.  
>- Tu as déjà vu l'elfe de maison qui est ici ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air incertain.<br>J'allais lui répondre lorsque...  
>CRACBOUM !<br>Je me ratatinai, sur ma chaise sous le regard étonné de Drago. Il n'avait pas encore dû l'entendre, mais cette fois il allait être servit.  
>- Toujours aussi délicate Tonks, fit remarquer Rogue, exaspérée. De toute façon ...<br>Sa voix fut étouffée par un terriblement hurlement à glacer le sang. Nous entendîmes un bruit de rideau tandis que Drago se ruait dans le hall d'entrée baguette en main. Je le suivis, à contre cœur. Il s'arrêta face au portrait d'une vieille dame, coiffée d'un chapeau noir, qui hurlait de toutes ses forces, comme si on la torturait. Les yeux de la vieille femme semblaient sortir de leurs orbites, sa peau se tendait, tandis qu'elle continuait de vociférer. Ses cris, réveillèrent les autres tableaux du hall d'entrée et leurs occupants, se mirent à crier à leur tour dans un vacarme tel que Drago laissa tomber sa baguette au sol pour se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles.  
>Lupin et Rogue s'affairaient à refermer les rideaux sur le portrait de la vieille dame, mais en vain.<br>- VERMINES ! SALETES ! RESIDUS DE POURRITURE ET D'ABJECTATION ! BATARDS, MUTANTS, MONSTRES, QUITTEZ CETTE MAISON ! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS SOUILLEZ LA DEMEURE DE MES AIEUX ?  
>Tonks s'excusa un nombre incalculable de fois tandis que Rogue et Lupin renoncèrent à refermer les rideaux. Lupin entreprit de stupéfixier tous les autres tableaux du grand hall, quand soudain, la vieille femme se tu. Elle fixa Drago dans un silence de mort.<br>- TRAITRE ! Hurla-t-elle cependant de nouveau à l'attention de Drago, les yeux exorbités. ABOMINATION, HONTE DE NOTRE NOBLE ET GRANDE FAMILLE ! ENFANT INDIGNE !  
>Drago eu quelques pas de recule, complètement choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Profitant du fait que l'attention de la vieille dame se portait sur Drago, Lupin parvint enfin à refermer les rideaux et le silence revint aussitôt. Cependant Drago, continuait de regarder droit devant lui, là où avait été le portrait de la vieille dame.<br>- C'est la mère de Sirius Black, expliquai-je. C'est ta grande tante, du côté de ta mère.  
>Drago se retourna lentement vers moi, abasourdis.<br>- On a tout essayé, mais impossible de la décrocher, lui expliquai-je. Viens, on monte, dis-je en lui désignant l'étage supérieur d'un signe de tête.  
>- Mais... On est chez les Black ? Insista-t-il.<br>Je hochai la tête en lui expliquant qu'à la mort de Siruis, Harry en avait hérité. Je trouvais ça dingue, que personne n'ai jugé bon, d'au moins lui expliquer où il se trouvait. Cependant, je ne lui fis pas remarquer pour ne pas alimenter son agacement. Il s'arrêta face à une chambre, qui était la chambre des garçons durant l'été. Drago ouvrit la porte et m'invita à le rejoindre à l'intérieur.  
>- Elle m'a traité de traitre et d'enfant indigne, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.<br>- Elle le fait avec tout le monde, répondis-je. Et heureusement qu'elle ne m'a pas vu tout à l'heure, je pense que c'est contre moi, qu'elle préfère vociférer.  
>- Pourquoi ? Demanda subitement Drago.<br>Je n'eus cependant pas besoin de répondre, car face à mon regard entendu, il comprit que c'était en lien avec mes origines.  
><em>« Encore un autre infidèle à son sang et à sa famille, sale petit gamin. Et la sang-de-bourbe, toujours là à faire la fière, oh si ma maîtresse savait, oh, comme elle pleurerait ! »<em>  
>Cela faisait longtemps, mais j'aurais reconnu entre milles, les propos de Kreattur, qui passait visiblement juste derrière la porte de la chambre de Drago.<br>- C'est elle sa maîtresse ! S'exclama-t-il soudain d'un air victorieux. La vieille dame du tableau ?! Je ne comprenais pas de qui il parlait !  
>- Eh bien je suis ravie de voir que cela te réjouie, répliquai-je avec humeur.<br>- Mais non Hermione, dit-il en riant doucement. C'est juste que depuis hier, je l'entends ronchonner dans son coin et je ne comprenais pas qui était sa maîtresse.  
>- Mystère résolu, répliquai-je.<br>- _« Toujours là à faire la fière »_, répéta-t-il en riant.  
>Je voulu lui lancer un regard noir, mais face à son hilarité, je ne pus que rire à mon tour. Après tout, il fallait mieux s'en amuser plutôt qu'en pleurer.<p>

Nous fûmes totalement seuls pour le dîner, sans compter Kreattur et ses nombreuses allusions à mon sang et à la traitrise de Drago.  
>- Tu étais seul hier soir ? Demandai-je alors que je jetai un œil méfiant au contenu de mon assiette.<br>Drago remarqua mon inquiétude et dit alors à voix haute :  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien. Et de toute façon, si Kreattur avait eu l'audace de t'empoisonner, crois bien que je lui aurais aussitôt demandé à Potter de lui donner un vêtement. J'aurais même fait en sorte qu'il soit encore plus mal vu que Dobby.<br>Nous vîmes Kreattur s'immobiliser à l'entrée de la salle à manger, visiblement effrayé par ce que venait de dire Drago. Apparemment, la réputation de Dobby était même connue de lui. Nous le vîmes jeter un coup d'œil d'inquiet au contenu du plat de pomme de terre qu'il apportait, puis il fit demi-tour. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle à manger, les pommes de terre avaient disparu. J'adressai alors un regard interdit à Drago.  
>- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment empoisonné le plat, dit-il à voix basse en tentant de me rassurer. Il avait peut-être juste craché dedans...<br>Je fixai le morceau de viande face à moi et finalement, je poussai l'assiette le plus loin possible de moi. Il était hors de question que je mange.  
>- Bon, que s'est-il passé depuis hier soir ?<br>- C'est Rogue qui m'a emmené ici, je suis resté seul avec l'elfe et ce matin, Kingsley est venu m'expliquer leur plan. Le fait de me faire passer pour quelqu'un de capturé. En fait, j'avais l'impression d'être seul, mais je suis sûr qu'ils se sont relayés pour me surveiller. J'en suis sûr à 90%.  
>J'aurais voulu le rassurer en lui disant que tout le monde lui faisait confiance, mais ça aurait été mentir. Je doutais en effet, qu'ils aient laissé Drago seul.<br>- L'elfe fait très mal son travail, me confia-t-il. Cette maison est dans un état épouvantable ! Je ne comprends pas qu'on ne lui ait pas déjà donné un vêtement.  
>- Il sait trop de choses sur l'ordre et ses membres pour qu'on puisse se permettre ce luxe...<br>- Mais vous n'avez qu'à le tuer dans ce cas là ! Apparemment son rêve est d'avoir sa tête fixée à côté de celle de sa mère ! Nous n'avons qu'à réaliser son souhait le plus cher !  
>Je me contentai de lancer à Drago un regard qui en disait long sur ce que je pensais, tout en me disant qu'il s'entendre à merveille avec Ron. Du moins, au sujet de cet elfe.<p>

Lorsqu'il fut Vingt-et-une heure, j'attendis que l'on vienne me chercher, comme prévu, pour transplaner. Ce fut Dumbledor lui-même qui arriva accompagné de Fol Oeil.  
>L'auror, comme à son habitude, semblait nerveux et méfiant. Dumbledor, lui, adressa un regard presque affectueux à Drago.<br>- Rogue va annoncer la nouvelle de ta capture ce soir, dit-il à Drago. Nous ne tiendrons rapidement au courant. Nous vous tiendrons au courant, corrigea-t-il en me regardant.  
>Drago n'avait pas eu tord. Il était bien surveillé, même si c'était discrètement, car lorsque je partis avec Dumbledor, Fol Œil resta au quartier de l'Ordre.<p> 


	34. Chapitre 34 : L'intégration

**Chapitre 34 : L'intégration**

- Ah ! Ils ont eut la même idée que moi !S'exclama Ron d'un air fière lorsque j'eu finis de leur raconter le plan de l'ordre concernant Drago.  
>- Je trouve ça trop dangereux, répondis-je. Ils ne peuvent pas prévoir la réaction des mangemorts !<br>- De toute façon c'est trop tard n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry d'un air incertain. Rogue leur a annoncé ça hier soir non ?  
>- C'est ce qui était prévu, oui, répondis-je.<br>Mon regard s'égara un instant sur la longue table des Serpentards dans la grande salle. J'aurais tout donné pour y voir Drago, en sécurité. Non il était en sécurité, mais ses parents ? Pas que je les appréciais, d'autant plus son père, mais il s'agissait tout de même de ses parents ! S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, Drago serait inconsolable. Pire, il risquait de m'en vouloir à vie pour l'avoir forcé à retourner dans notre vrai monde. Je reportai les yeux sur mon assiette que j'avais à peine touchée. Avait-il droit à un bon petit déjeuné au quartier de l'ordre ? Kreattur avait-il de nouveau essayé de l'empoisonner ? Non c'était peu probable, c'était parce que j'étais là hier soir, qu'il avait agit de la sorte. Après tout Drago était un sang pur, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, mis à part se faire traiter de traitre.  
>J'étais si perdue dans mes pensées que le coup de coude de Ron, faillit me faire tomber le nez dans mon assiette. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, d'un air irrité, mais il ne me regardait pas. Il fixait un point droit devant lui. Je consentis à suivre son regard et mon corps de figea. Drago était en train de s'installer à la table des Serpentards. Que faisait-il là ?! Que se passait-il ? Il aurait dû être au quartier de l'ordre à cette heure-ci. Je me levai brusquement de ma chaise, tandis que Ron me tirait par le bras pour me forcer à me rasseoir.<br>- Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller le voir devant tout le monde ? Me souffla Harry à voix basse.  
>- Il se passe quelque chose, fis-je d'une voix inquiète sans quitter Drago des yeux.<br>Le plus troublant étant qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé le moindre regard. Pourtant il s'avait que j'étais là, à Poudlard, en train de prendre mon petit déjeuné comme tous le monde.  
>- Tu crois que c'est vraiment lui ? Demanda Ron en parvenant enfin à me faire rasseoir.<br>- Et qui veux-tu que ce soit ! Répliquai-je agacée.  
>- Je ne sais pas, un membre de l'Ordre qui aurait pris du Polynéctar.<br>Je voulu faire remarquer à Ron à quel point il était stupide, mais je me retins. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si stupide que ça. Peut-être que les membres de l'ordre avait pris en compte mes remarques hier soir, sur le fait que les amis de Drago n'avaient pas arrêté de me questionner sur sa disparition. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi personne n'avait jugé bon de prévenir bon sang !

Ce fut dans un état de nervosité maximum, que je rejoignis mon premier cours de la journée. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte encore fermée de la salle de classe, Drago et ses amis attendaient déjà devant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer et il finit par s'en rendre compte, au même titre que les autres Serpentards.  
>- Il y a un problème Granger ? Déçus que je ne sois plus amoureux de toi ? Ajouta-il d'un air moqueur.<br>Ses amis ricanèrent.  
>- Et oui, le problème a été réglée, continua-t-il d'un air suffisant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais mis dans la potion, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer. Il parait que je t'aurais même embrassé à l'infirmerie ? Et vous, vous n'auriez pas pu faire quelque chose ! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de ses amis. Vous mériteriez tous que j'en parle à mon père ! Je ne pense pas que savoir que mes amis m'aient laissé embrasser une personne comme elle, lui fasse plaisir !<br>- Mais on a essayé, marmonna Pansy.  
>- Mais tu avais l'air si sûr de toi, ajouta Théodore.<br>- Bah voyons ! S'exclama Drago avec mauvaise humeur. Et le jour où j'ai envie de me taper Potter vous me laisserez faire aussi ?  
>J'étais profondément choquée. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Etait-ce Drago ou un membre de l'ordre ayant pris du Polynéctar ? Non c'était forcément Drago, sa manière de parler lui ressemblait trop. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Faisait-il semblant ? Ou peut-être que les membres de l'Ordre avaient finis par juger qu'intégrer Drago était trop dangereux ? Lui avaient-ils effacé la mémoire ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! Ils n'auraient pas pu faire ça, surtout sans me tenir au courant ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit !<br>- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Me lança Drago. Ou peut-être que ce sont tes longues, longues dents, qui t'empêchent de parler ?  
>Il partit dans un ricanement, aussitôt suivit de ses amis.<br>- Mlle Granger !  
>Je me retournai vers le professeur Rogue, qui s'avançait vers moi d'un air sombre.<br>- Si M Potter ne cesse pas tout ce bouquant, il aura le droit à une heure de retenue, lui adressa-t-il avec toute l'injustice dont il était capable. Quand à vous Mlle Granger, suivez-moi.  
>- C'est à quel sujet ? Demandai-je.<br>- Vous voulez peut-être que devant tout le monde, je parle en détail de l'incompétence dont vous avez fait preuve dans votre dernier devoir de potion ?  
>J'adressai un regard médusé à Harry et Ron, et juste avant que mes pieds n'entreprennent de suivre le professeur Rogue, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Drago. Ce fut infime, mais j'eu l'impression que durant un cours instant, il m'avait adressé un regard emplit d'affection. Je sentis mon corps se détendre à nouveau et je suivis Rogue sans un mot.<p>

- Tu crois qu'Hermione a vraiment raté son devoir de potion ? Demanda Ron à Harry.  
>- Je ne pense pas. Je pense que c'est en rapport avec Malefoy.<br>Ron se tourna discrètement vers le concerné qui était juste derrière lui.  
>- Tu as un problème Weasmoche ? Lui lança-t-il aussitôt.<br>- Silence au fond ! S'exclama le professeur McGonagall.  
>Ron se retourna face au tableau, sans oublier de jeter un regard perdu à Harry.<br>Alors que le cours se poursuivait dans le silence, Harry et Ron entendirent Drago parler à voix basse. Son ton, étrangement discret, les incita à tendre à l'oreille.  
>- Je ne serais pas en cours cette après-midi, souffla-t-il à Blaise.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Je ne serais pas là, c'est tout.<br>- Explique, insista son ami.  
>- Cela ne te regarde pas, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que suivre ces stupides cours. Il me fait confiance à moi, il me donne des missions...<br>Harry et Ron échangèrent un nouveau regard, mais cette fois-ci, un regard scandalisé.

- IMMONDES BATARDS ET TRAITES A VOTRE SANG QUI SOUILLEZ LE SOL DE LA NOBLE MAISON DES BLACK ! VERMINES REPUGNANTES !  
>J'accouru dans le hall d'entrée du quartier général de l'ordre. Ron et Harry venaient d'arriver sans oublier d'hurler mon prénom à travers toute la maison.<br>- Merci, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ca faisait à peine dix minutes qu'on avait réussis à la faire taire.  
>- QUE LA SANG DE BOURBE SORTE ! KREATTUR !<br>Nous nous dépêchâmes de rentrer dans le salon et de refermer la porte derrière nous.  
>- Il faut qu'on te parle Hermione, déclara Harry d'une voix précipitée. Durant le cours de ce matin, on a entendu Malefoy parler de missions que lui aurait confiées Voldemort.<br>- Oui, c'est normal. En fait... tentai-je  
>- On n'est pas sûr qu'il s'agissait de Voldemort, le contredit Ron d'une voix cependant incertaine.<br>- Et de qui voulais-tu qu'il parle d'autre ! S'exclama Harry.  
>- Drago est...<br>Je ne pus de nouveau pas terminer ma phrase.  
>- Et dès l'après-midi, il avait disparu, poursuivit Harry. Il n'était plus en cours avec nous !<br>- TRAITRE A TON SANG ! COMMENT OSES-TU MARCHER EN CES MURS !  
>Je retins un soupir d'exaspération.<br>- FERMEZ-LA VIEILLE FOLLE !  
>- Il est là ? S'écria Harry reconnaissant la voix de Drago.<br>- C'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure.  
>- ENFANT INDIGNE ! Continua de vociférer la mère de Sirius.<br>- SI VOUS NE LA FERMEZ PAS JE ME FERAIS UN PLAISIR DE LANCER UN FEUDEYMON A VOTRE TABLEAU ! Hurla de nouveau Drago.  
>- Et il continue de la vouvoyez... Marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>Harry et Ron ouvrirent précipitamment la porte du salon. Je les suivis et je tombai sur un Drago particulièrement à bout, qui menaçait la vielle femme de sa baguette.  
>- C'est un tableau Drago, lui rappelai-je. Et l'usage du feudeymon est interdit ici.<br>- Je vais me gêner tiens !  
>- Drago ! Insistai-je d'une voix sévère.<br>- Elle me casse les oreilles ! J'en ai marre !  
>- Kreattur est là, maîtresse, dit soudain l'elfe de maison en s'approchant religieusement du tableau de la vieille dame.<br>- FERME LES RIDEAUX ! Ordonna Drago d'une voix forte. Si dans cinq minutes ce n'est pas fait, tu n'auras jamais ta tête clouée à celle de ta mère ! JAMAIS !  
>Sur ce, Drago s'engouffra dans le salon et nous le suivîmes aussitôt.<p>

- Je vais devenir fou si je reste ici, pitié Hermione, fais quelque chose ! Je n'en peux plus ! En plus, je vais rester ici tous seul pendant des journées entières ! Enfermez-moi plutôt dans une salle à Poudlard ! Même un cagibi fera l'affaire.  
>- Drago, calme-toi ...<br>- On peut nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Intervint Harry d'une voix qui se voulait mesurée.  
>Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé et d'un signe de tête, je proposai à Drago de raconter lui-même ce qu'il s'était passé. Il soupira, sembla oublier un moment le portrait qui continuait de hurler et s'assis à côté de moi.<br>- Je ne voulais pas qu'Hermione ait des problèmes avec mes amis de Serpentard, expliqua Drago. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de vous harceler au sujet de ma disparition, donc je me suis dis que la meilleure chose à faire, était qu'ils me revoient à Poudlard. Comme ça, ils savent qu'Hermione n'y ait pour rien. C'est pour ça que j'ai été méchant ce matin, pour qu'ils voient que j'avais repris mes esprits.  
>- Et ce que tu leur as dit en classe ? Demanda Harry.<br>- C'est une idée de Fol Œil, comme ça, avec ma disparition de cette après-midi, mes amis penseront que c'était parce que je devais effectuer une mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres.  
>- Voldemort, corrigea aussitôt Harry.<br>- Oui Voldemort, répéta Drago non sans une grimace. Et du coup, mes amis vont en parler à leurs parents et ma disparition se fera connaître auprès des mangemorts.  
>- Et de tes parents aussi du coup ? Lança Harry.<br>Je le fusillai du regard. Il se rendit aussitôt compte de sa bourde et tenta de se corriger.  
>- Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Enfin comme tes parents...<br>- Oui Potter, mon père est un mangemort, tout le monde le sait, le coupa Drago avec humeur.  
>- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Ron. Dumbledor est venu nous chercher à la fin des cours. J'ai cru qu'il y avait eu un accident avec ma famille ou quelque chose dans le genre. Toi tu es venu apporter les devoirs à Drago, mais...<br>- Comme si j'allais les faire ! Laissa échapper ce dernier.  
>- Mais nous ? Continua Ron comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire la dedans ? Parce que si c'était pour nous mettre au courant, c'est stupide, tu nous l'aurais dis demain Hermione.<br>- Je ne sais pas plus que vous ce que vous faites là, c'est ce que je comptais vous demander. Dumbledor ne vous a rien dit de plus ?  
>- Non, il nous a donné l'autorisation de transplaner de son bureau, c'est tout.<br>- C'était peut-être pour me faire de la compagnie, proposa Drago d'un air moqueur.  
>- Ou pour éviter que tu mettes le feu à la maison, répliquai-je.<br>- Tiens d'ailleurs, on n'entend plus la mère de Sirius, fit remarquer Harry.  
>Nous tendîmes tous l'oreille dans un même mouvement, tous, sauf Drago.<br>- L'elfe de maison a du refermer les rideaux, dit-il.  
>- Il ne les referme jamais, fit remarquer Harry. Il adore quand elle hurle.<br>- Oui, mais je lui ai demandé de le faire.  
>Nous le regardâmes tous abasourdis.<br>- J'ai trouvé la menace parfaite, déclara-t-il d'un air fière. S'il ne fait pas ce que je lui demande, il n'aura jamais sa tête cloué à côté de celle de sa mère.  
>- Il t'écoute ? Fit Harry impressionné.<br>- On ne va pas aller jusque là, mais pour l'instant la menace fonctionne.  
>- Il est juste vieux et déstabilisé par tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui depuis l'année dernière, dis-je à Drago. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être méchant avec lui en lui faisant des menaces.<br>- Mais arrête Hermione ! S'exclama Ron. Tu as vu comme il parle de toi !  
>- Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit.<br>- Bien sûr que si ! Fit Ron dont la voix partit dans les aigus. Il connait parfaitement l'importance de ses mots. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un elfe qu'il faut tout lui pardonner. Il y en a des bons et des mauvais, comme chez les humains.  
>- Par bon elfe, tu parles de celui qui fait son travail sans rien dire ? Qu'il se laisse traiter en esclave ?<br>- Oh Hermione pitié, grogna Drago. Tu n'as pas besoin de la ramener une fois de plus à ce sujet, ça va hein.  
>J'allais répliquer lorsque Tonks fit son entrée. Visiblement il pleuvait dehors, à en juger par son imperméable trempé.<br>- Tout va bien ? Nous lança-t-elle d'un air enjoué.  
>- Pourquoi on est là ? Lui demanda Harry en se relevant du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis.<br>- C'était pour être avec Drago, dit-elle en le désignant d'un signe du menton.  
>Nous la regardâmes tous sans comprendre.<br>- Fol Œil ne vous a rien dit ? Personne n'est encore arrivé ? Bon, fit-elle en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Rogue est en ce moment même à une réunion avec les mangemorts. Il va voir si la nouvelle de ta disparition, dit-elle en regardant Drago, leur ait déjà parvenue. Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit le cas, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Lorsque ce sera fait, nous essayerons bien sûr de proposer une protection aux parents de Drago.  
>- Et comment comptez-vous faire ?<br>- Nous ne savons pas encore, nous y réfléchissons. Ensuite, le but serait également d'offrir une protection aux amis de Drago.  
>- Ils ne voudront jamais, dit Drago d'un air blasé. C'est peine perdue.<br>- C'était peine perdue avec toi aussi, lui fis-je remarquer. Il y a quelques mois, aurais-tu imaginé être ici avec nous ?  
>Il toisa un à un les membres de la pièce avant de répondre :<br>- Non, ça c'est sur.  
>Il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment, non, c'était juste un constat.<br>- Et donc ? Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre avec mes amis ? Demanda-t-il finalement.  
>- Ce sera votre travail à vous tous justement.<br>- Quoi ? Laissa échapper Ron.  
>- Vous avez toujours voulu agir pour l'ordre n'est-ce pas ? Etre considéré comme des membres à part entière ? Eh bien c'est chose faite. Nous vous confions cette mission. Donc votre présence ici a pour but d'apprendre à connaître Drago afin que vous puissiez collaborer tous ensemble.<br>Nous échangeâmes tous les quatre des regards médusés, visiblement Tonks et les autres membres de l'Ordre ne se rendait vraiment pas compte ce qu'ils nous demandaient. Que Harry et Ron collaborent avec Drago était une chose, mais que nous parvenions à rallier les amis de Drago à notre cause c'en était une autre. Nous en étions incapables.

- Il ne faut pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit, me souffla Drago alors que nous étions seuls dans le salon. Tout ce que vous risquez de faire c'est attirer l'attention sur vous et vous mettre en danger.  
>- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et de toute façon, je ne vois même pas comment nous pourrions faire. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.<br>- Parfait, comme ça tu resteras sagement à l'abri de mes horribles amis, dit-il d'un air amusé en s'allongeant sur le canapé de tout son long.  
>Nous nous regardâmes silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant que Drago parle de nouveau.<br>- Je sais que toi tu t'en fiches, mais on ne s'est pas embrassé depuis un bon moment maintenant.  
>- Bah tout à l'heure ! Avant que Ron et Harry arrivent !<br>- Tu plaisantes ? On a été occupé avec cet insupportable tableau tout le temps où tu étais là.  
>Par Merlin il disait vrai. Je me penchai alors vers lui, mais au moment où mes lèvres allaient toucher les siennes, quelqu'un fit irruption dans le salon, me faisant sursauter. J'entendis Drago émettre un profond soupire d'exaspération.<br>- On va passer à table, nous annonça Mme Wesaley du ton le plus neutre possible, avant d'aussitôt ressortir du salon.  
>- On va avoir le droit à la famille Weasley au complet ou quoi ? Me lança Drago sur un ton de reproche.<br>- C'est vendredi Drago, ils ont certainement voulu profiter du fait que Ron et Harry étaient là ce soir. Et puis je suis là moi, ajoutai-je en souriant.  
>- Jusqu'à quelle heure ? Hein ? A quelle heure tu vas de nouveau m'abandonner dans cette maison sordide ?<br>Je tirai Drago par le bras pour le forcer à se lever du canapé et, quand ce fut chose faite, je m'approchai délicatement de son oreille.  
>- Je reste dormir avec toi, lui chuchotai-je.<br>Il se redressa vivement et me fixa hésitant. Il dû finir par saisir que ce n'était pas une blague, car un sourire vint étirer son beau visage. Il semblait si heureux, que j'en eu le cœur brisé pour tous les futurs instants qu'il aurait à passer seul dans cette maison.

Nous fûmes assez nombreux ce soir, ce qui mit Drago particulièrement mal à l'aise. Depuis le début du repas, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Molly Weasley était en train de nous mettre en garde concernant Ginny. Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne connaissance de la mission qui nous avait été confiée. Elle insista davantage auprès de Harry et Ron, tandis que j'observais le reste de l'assistance. C'est là que je constatai que Tonks, même si elle tentait de le faire discrètement, ne cessait de jeter des coups à Drago, assit juste à côté de moi. Ce n'était pas comme si elle le surveillait, non c'était autre chose, mais je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Drago quant à lui, ne semblait absolument pas s'en rendre compte, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, étant donné qu'il avait le nez plongé dans son assiette. Je ne pouvais que comprendre son mal être. Il était entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il savait, ne l'aimaient pas. Ce devait vraiment être dur pour lui. Je fis alors glisser, discrètement sous la table, ma main jusqu'à la sienne. A mon contact, il resserra son emprise, comme pour faire passer toutes ses émotions du moment.  
>- Tu sais que Tonks est ta cousine lointaine, lui dis-je à voix basse.<br>Ma phrase eu un drôle d'effet car tout le monde s'arrêta aussitôt de parler pour nous regarder. Je n'avais visiblement par parler assez bas.  
>- Oui, c'est vrai, lança Tonks à l'adresse de Drago qui consentit enfin à lever les yeux de la table. Quand nous étions petites, je m'entendais bien avec ta mère. Je la jalousais même un peu, confia-t-elle d'un air amusé.<br>La curiosité de Drago sembla piquée, puisqu'il l'incita presque du regard à poursuivre.  
>- Je me souviens que lorsqu'elle pleurait, elle était toujours très élégante. Alors que moi, je ressemblais à un chien qui bavait, dit-elle en riant au bon souvenir.<br>- Oh je suis sûr que cela n'a pas changé, intervint Lupin en riant à son tour.  
>Je sentis Drago se redresser quelque peu, visiblement fière du souvenir que sa mère laissait sur sa cousine. Quand à moi, j'aurais aimé remercier chaleureusement Tonks pour son intervention, elle avait été la seule jusqu'à maintenant, à rappeler à Drago qu'ils savaient qu'il était à la table. En effet, les autres l'avaient totalement ignoré jusqu'à maintenant. Alors que je continuai d'observer l'Auror, je vis ses cheveux changer de forme, puisqu'ils s'allongèrent considérablement, mais aussi de couleur pour devenir blond. Mais pas n'importe quel blond, celui de Drago.<br>- Ta mère a encore cette coupe de cheveux ?  
>Il hocha la tête tout en resserrant ma main dans la sienne.<br>- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Tonks ravie.  
>- C'est exactement ça oui, affirma Drago en parlant pour la première fois.<br>- Elle a eu raison de garder cette coupe de cheveux, rien ne lui va mieux.  
>Cette fois-ci, j'aurais pu composer et chanter une chanson à Tonks tellement je lui en étais reconnaissante. C'était tout à fait ça qu'il fallait à Drago : un peu de soutient.<p> 


	35. Chapitre 35 : Les bases de l'entente

**Chapitre 35 : Les bases de l'entente**

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas réveillée dans les bras de Drago. Mon Drago... C'était si étrange d'être ici, dans notre vrai monde. Je devais avouer que notre relation en avait pris un certain coup. Pas que je l'aimais moins, non, bien sûr que non. C'était juste que s'aimer ici était différent. Après tout nous étions dans un monde en guerre.  
>- Tu es si courageux... lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.<br>Il resserra son bras autour de ma taille, il était réveillé, mais pas encore prêt à ouvrir les yeux. Je décidai de le laisser se reposer encore un peu, après tout il n'y avait que lorsqu'il dormait, qu'il était totalement serein. La fin du diner d'hier c'était bien terminé et les membres de l'ordre avait finit de nous expliquer exactement ce qui allait se passer concernant notre mission à nous. Comme nous l'avions déjà mis en place, je viendrais tous les soirs donner à Drago ses devoirs, mais je n'étais plus vraiment autoriser à dîner avec lui. Je devais disparaitre une demi-heure au plus. Etre absente pour les dîners de Poudlard aurait pu paraitre louche à qui s'en serait aperçu. Drago avait très mal pris cette nouvelle directive, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous annonce que je passerais néanmoins mes week-end avec lui. Même si cela restait dangereux pour moi, les membres de l'ordre savaient que c'était la condition pour que Drago reste dans notre camp. Même s'ils ne l'appréciaient pas encore, ils mesuraient tous l'importance qu'avait Drago aujourd'hui. Cette nouvelle s'était aussitôt accompagnée d'un grincement de dent de la part de Drago, Ron et Harry. Ces deux derniers, devraient aussi nous rejoindre au quartier général de l'Ordre le week-end, autant que possible pour mener à bien notre mission. Celle de rallier à notre camp les amis de Drago. Selon Drago le plus susceptible d'accepter serait son meilleur ami Blaise, mais il avait aussitôt rajouté que les chances de réussite ne s'élevaient tout de même pas à plus de 5%. Nous n'avions aucune idée de la marche à suivre pour le moment et Harry et Ron, devaient nous rejoindre dans l'après-midi pour que nous commencions à y réfléchir. Cette deuxième partie d'année n'allait pas être reposante. La mission me paraissait pratiquement impossible, mais ce qui me semblait encore plus impossible pour le moment, était la collaboration de mes amis avec Drago. Je ne pouvais cependant pas leur en vouloir. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment j'aurais réagit si c'était Harry qui était rentré du coma du sorcier avec Drago. J'aurais certainement rejeté le Serpentard avec fermeté et méfiance. Non, nous ne pouvions pas mener à bien cette mission, tant que Harry et Ron n'avaient pas confiance en Drago. C'était impossible. Et pour avoir confiance en quelqu'un il fallait l'apprécier un minimum.  
>- A quoi tu penses ? Me demanda Drago.<br>- La legilimancie est une pratique interdite je te ferais remarquer.  
>- Je n'en ai pas fais usage, de toute façon j'imagine qu'on t'a apprit à fermer ton esprit...<br>Je ne répondis pas, le seul qui avait des cours là-dessus était Harry.  
>- On ne te l'a pas appris ? Insista Drago en se redressant.<br>Je secouai la tête comme seule réponse.  
>- Mais c'est très important ! Insista-t-il en me fixant d'un air atterré. Moi ma tante m'a enseigné l'occlumancie pour que je garde mes pensées à l'abri...<br>Drago arrêta sa phrase en pleine lancé tandis que lui adressai un regard interrogateur.  
>- Potter et Weasley viennent cette après-midi où j'ai rêvé ?<br>- Ils viennent, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre d'un air embêté.  
>- Oh non ! S'exclama-t-il en se recouvrant le visage de notre couverture. J'en peux plus Hermione, je vais refaire cette fichu potion et me replonger dans le coma du sorcier.<br>- Drago ! M'écriai-je en lui arrachant la couverture des mains pour découvrir son visage. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu verras tout va bien se passer.  
>Il ne répondit pas et je déposai un baiser sur son torse chaud. Sa peau était si douce, si attirante. Je remontai ma bouche jusqu'à son cou tout en me mettant à califourchon sur Drago.<br>- Drago, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.  
>Il n'eu aucune réaction. Je pressai alors davantage mon corps contre le sien tout en essayant de capter son regard et je sentis finalement, ses mains se refermer sur ma taille. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je pus y lire du désir. Mais pas seulement, cela ressemblait à un désir désespéré. Il me retourna alors sur le dos, inversant nos positions et me fixa avec attention.<br>- Je fais tout ça pour toi Hermione, me souffla-t-il. Je sais que sans toi j'aurais eu trop peur de changer le cours de ma vie. Si j'en ai le courage, c'est parce que tu es là.  
>- Je sais, répondis-je sérieusement.<br>- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner hein ? me demanda-t-il tout en capturant mes lèvres avec envie.  
>Sa bouche descendit fougueusement dans mon cou et je sentis une vague de plaisir monter en moi.<br>- C'est à toi de ne pas m'abandonner Drago, dis-je entre deux soupirs.

Nous n'avions même pas pris la peine de déjeuner. Nous étions restés couché l'un contre l'autre, complètement nu, en cuillère et Drago m'entourait de ses bras. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, profitant de chaque instant, profitant de la présence de l'autre, comme si tout pouvait basculer d'un moment à l'autre. Et c'était le cas, tout pouvait basculer, nous le savions. J'avais tellement peur, peur que les mangemorts s'en prennent tout de même aux parents de Drago ou peur qu'ils viennent le récupérer. Je ne savais pas ce qui aurait été le pire. Dans les deux cas, soit je perdais Drago physiquement, soit je perdais sa joie de vivre.  
>- Tu me trouves comment au lit ? Me demanda-t-il subitement.<br>Je pouvais au moins le remercier de me changer les idées...  
>- Hein ? Insista-t-il, jugeant que je ne répondais pas assez rapidement.<br>- Tu as vraiment besoin d'une réponse ? Dis-je amusée. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.  
>- Je t'avoue que j'adorerais que tu hurles pour prénom. Pendant, qu'on couche ensemble bien sûr, crut-il nécessaire de préciser.<br>Je tournai quelque peu le visage vers lui, juste pour avoir la possibilité de lui adresser un regard mi-agacé mi-amusé.  
>- Oui tu as raison, ça réveillerait le tableau de la vieille folle en bas. Mais tu imagines quand même, ajouta-t-il en riant. Je me demande à quelles insultes nous aurions le droit... « IGNOBLES ABOMINATIONS DE LA NATURE QUI COPPULEZ DANS LA NOBLE DEMEURE DES BLACK. UNE SANG DE BOURBE ET UN TRAITE A SON SANG ! REPUGNANTES VERMINES ! », Imita-t-il.<br>Cette fois-ci je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, car l'imitation était très bonne, mais si les mots employés restaient tristement réels.  
>- Ma beauté, murmura Drago en me forçant à me retourner face à lui.<br>Je lui répondis par un sourire gêné, car je me sentais tous sauf belle à cet instant. Je devais être toute ébouriffée.  
>- Weasley et Potter ont déjà couché avec des filles ?<br>Je trouvais toujours ahurissant, la faculté qu'il avait, de passer du coq à l'âne. Drago était infatigable, il ne pouvait pas rester bien longtemps silencieux. Je remerciai Merlin de ne pas être dans sa tête, j'en aurais eu le tournis.  
>- Alors ?<br>- Je n'en sais rien Drago, ce n'est pas le genre de sujet que l'on entame.  
>- Mais ce sont tes amis quand même, non ?<br>- Justement, on respecte l'intimé de chacun.  
>Drago eu l'air amusé et me rapprocha davantage de lui pour venir me serrer dans ses bras.<br>- Je propose que l'on reste dans cette position pendant au moins cinq ans. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
>J'allais lui répondre, mais je me stoppai subitement. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais, là, tout de suite, c'était lui que je sentais se durcir contre moi. Par Merlin, son état me donna subitement envie de lui. Une intense chaleur circula dans mon bas ventre et ma respiration s'accéléra malgré moi. Nous nous n'avions pas le temps de recoucher ensemble, nous aurions déjà dû être douché et habillé. Ron et Harry n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Je me levai alors subitement du lit pour m'empêcher de craquer. Je savais pertinemment que Drago n'aura jamais pris cette sage initiative.<br>- Comment oses-tu me faire ça Hermione ? S'écria-t-il abasourdis. En en plus tu es nue là ! Ajouta-t-il en me désignant d'un air outré.  
>Je récupérai rapidement une robe de chambre qui trainait pour la revêtir sous l'œil déçu de Drago.<br>- Tu sais qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, et on est loin d'être en état de les recevoir là.  
>- Ca c'est sur, répondit Drago en jetant un œil sous la couette, au niveau de son entre-jambe.<br>Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.  
>- Lève-toi et va prendre une douche, lui ordonnai-je.<br>- Oui une douche !  
>Il sortit aussitôt du lit d'un air ravi. Je stoppai cependant rapidement l'idée qui semblait germer dans son esprit d'un regard autoritaire.<br>- Tu es affreuse avec moi.  
>- Oh oui, je suis un monstre, répliquai-je avec exagération.<p>

Nous primes chacun une douche de notre côté, étant donné qu'il y avait deux salles de bain et lorsque je descendis en bas la première, à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller le portrait, Harry et Ron étaient déjà là. Mais ils n'étaient pas la seule surprise. Ginny était présente également. Ils lui avaient tout dis ! Ils allaient se faire étriper par Molly Weasley ! Cependant, j'étais contente de sa présence et je lui adressai un sourire ravie, auquel elle répondit aussitôt.  
>- Drago termine sa douche et...<br>Je n'eus pas le loisir de terminer ma phrase étant donné qu'un grand fracas raisonna dans l'escalier, suivit d'un juron.  
>- Mince, il a dû se faire mal, dis-je en passant la tête dans le couloir.<br>La vieille femme se mit évidemment aussi à hurler, et après quelques secondes, je vis Drago se relever, d'un air particulièrement maussade. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur il me toisa pendant quelques instants.  
>- Aucun commentaire ! Me lança-t-il d'un air agacé en rentrant dans le salon. Et puis ces escaliers de m...<br>Il s'arrêta subitement. Il avait du voir mes trois amis.  
>- Ils viennent d'arriver, dis-je en le rejoignant.<br>Il grogna quelque chose que je ne compris pas et nous nous essayâmes tous les deux sur un canapé libre.  
>- Je croyais qu'elle ne devait pas être mise en courant ? Lança-t-il en désignant Ginny d'un signe du menton. Oh de toute façon, nous ne serons pas de trop, pour la tâche impossible qu'on nous a confiée. Ils ont complètement perdu la tête !<br>- Vous avez des idées ? Demandai-je à mes amis d'un air suppliant.  
>Ils firent tous non de la tête. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, même une toute petite piste pour pouvoir lancer la conversation et stopper ce silence gênant.<br>- Drago, dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Pour mettre quelque chose en place il faudrait déjà que nous les connaissions. Dis-nous ce qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils n'aiment pas, je ne sais pas...  
>- Vincent et Grégory aiment manger. Blaise, aime faire des jeux de carte, Théodore... Je ne sais pas ce qu'aime Théodore...<br>Je le regardai étonnée. C'était son ami et il ne savait pas ce qu'il aimait ?  
>- Il est plutôt timide et suiveur en règle générale, se défendit Drago. Pansy aime se faire belle et faire des blagues et Daphné est...<br>- On ne parle pas de Daphné, le coupai-je aussitôt.  
>Mes trois amis me regardèrent étonné. Même Drago ne sembla pas comprendre ma réaction.<br>- Je te rappelle, qu'elle a essayé de te sauter dessus, dès qu'elle a apprit qu'on n'était plus ensemble.  
>- Pendant que tu étais en train d'essayer de sauter sur Théodore, me rappela Drago.<br>- C'était votre idée ! M'exclamai-je. L'idée de Pansy même ! Je te rappelle que vous m'avez forcé !  
>- Vous parlez de quoi ? Demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.<br>- Pendant qu'on était dans l'autre monde, on soupçonnait Théodore et Daphné de bien s'apprécier et nous avons voulu les rendre jaloux mutuellement, expliqua Drago. Donc Hermione a fait semblant de s'intéresser à Théodore.  
>- Bref, il s'est avéré que Daphné se fichait complètement de lui et que c'était Drago qui l'intéressait, dis-je pour couper court aux explications de Drago.<br>- Et pas Parkinson ? Demanda Ginny.  
>- Quoi ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- J'ai toujours pensé que Parkinson avait un gros faible pour toi, dit-elle à Drago.  
>Il ricana avant de répondre qu'absolument pas. Qu'ils étaient juste de très bons amis, très complice.<br>- Donc c'est peut-être vers Parkinson que nous devrions prioritairement concentrer nos efforts, non ? Proposa Harry.  
>Drago secoua la tête.<br>- Pansy est très fière de son sang, fit-il.  
>- Tu l'étais aussi, lui fis-je remarquer.<br>- Ce n'est pas comparable, elle n'est pas amoureuse de Weasley ou Potter !  
>- Ron et Harry, corrigeai-je. Tu es sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir un petit faible pour eux ?...<br>- Merci Hermione, mais on va réfléchir à autre chose, intervint Harry.  
>- Et puis de toute façon il est avec la fille Weas...avec Ginny.<br>La phrase de Drago fut accueillit par un blanc.  
>- Quoi ? Fit finalement Ron et se retournant vers sa sœur et son meilleur ami.<br>- C'était dans l'autre monde Drago, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>- Mais tu avais dis que quelque soit le monde, ils...<br>- C'était dans l'autre monde, répétai-je pour le forcer à se taire.  
>Evidement que j'étais persuadée que Ginny et Harry finiraient ensemble à un moment donné, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de filer des boutons à Ron, alors qu'il ne se passait rien de spécial pour l'instant, ou de mettre Harry et Ginny mal à l'aise.<br>- Si Théodore est un suiveur, il te suivra peut-être proposa finalement Harry.  
>- Il suit le groupe, pas une seule personne.<br>Nous entendîmes soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.  
>- Quelqu'un devait venir ? Demandai-je le cœur battant tout en sortant ma baguette magique.<br>Personne ne répondit, mais tout le monde sortit aussi sa baguette que nous pointâmes en direction de l'entrée du salon.  
>- Pourriez-vous abaissez ces baguettes, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient nécessaires, déclara Rogue d'une voix froide.<br>Nous nous exécutâmes.  
>- Drago, il y a des informations dont je dois te faire part, dit-il en lui désignant le couloir d'un signe de tête.<br>- Ils peuvent entendre, répondit-il même si j'eu l'impression que ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il souhaitait.  
>C'était certainement pour montrer aux autres qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il ne complotait pas avec Rogue. Ce dernier nous fixa pendant quelques secondes, reporta son regard sur Drago, puis finis par ouvrir la bouche.<br>- Les mangemorts sont au courant pour ta disparition.  
>- Déjà ? S'en étonna Drago.<br>- Oui, c'est Mlle Parkinson qui en a parlé à sa mère hier dans une lettre et j'ai confirmé, en tant que professeur, que nous avions remarqué ta disparition. J'ai dis que je soupçonnais l'Ordre d'avoir compris tes intentions.  
>Je sentis Drago se crisper sur le canapé et j'attrapai sa main dans la mienne pour essayer de le réconforter.<br>- Et mes parents ? Demanda-t-il. Que s'est-il passé pour mes parents ?  
>- Ce qui était prévu... Voldemort a assuré que cela ne l'étonnait guère, que tu étais un incapable au même titre que ton père.<br>- Mais mes parents ! Qu'on dit mes parents ? S'écria Drago en se levant du canapé.  
>- Ils sont affolés, répondit enfin Rogue. Même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer. Mais je dois vous communiquer une information, dit-il d'un air hésitant.<br>Nous le fixâmes tous impatients.  
>- Je suppose que si je te prends à part pour te le dire, tu vas le dire à Mlle Granger ? Qui s'empressa de le dire à toute la petite troupe qui est réunit ici ?<br>Notre silence confirma ses suppositions.  
>- Bien, en début d'année, j'ai fais un serment inviolable avec ta mère Drago. J'ai juré que je te protègerais. Donc, je pense que c'est vers moi qu'elle va se tourner lorsqu'elle verra que je suis toujours en vie.<br>Ainsi Rogue avait un cœur, au moins pour son filleul. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'éprouvais un élan d'affection pour ce professeur que j'avais toujours détesté.  
>- Le problème, poursuivit-il, c'est que ta tante Bellatrix était présente lors de ce serment. Donc elle risque aussi de se tourner vers moi. A Bellatrix, j'expliquerais que cela veut simplement dire que tu es en vie, mais à ta mère... Mon but est de lui faire comprendre que tu es en sécurité et qu'elle peut aussi l'être.<br>- Et comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Insista Drago.  
>- Je ne sais pas encore, mais j'y arriverais.<p>

- Rogue est ton parrain ? Demanda soudain Harry alors qu'il surveillait Kreattur qui préparait le repas.  
>- Voyons Harry, on le sait tous, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>- Non, on ne le savait pas, fit Ron.  
>- Eh bien maintenant c'est chose faite.<br>- Il a fait un très beau geste avec ce serment inviolable, fit remarquer Ginny.  
>- Oh je t'en pris Ginny, il s'agit de Rogue, répliqua Ron en faisant une grimace.<br>Ginny et son frère insistèrent sur leur désaccord, mais je n'écoutais plus. Je fixai ce qu'était en train de faire Drago. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser ? Je lançai un regard interdit à Harry qui regardait lui aussi Drago avec curiosité.  
>- Drago, je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à...<br>Trop tard.  
>Le morceau de fromage qu'il avait déposé dans une cuillère, à la manière d'une catapulte, venait de foncer sur Kreattur. L'elfe sursauta et se tourna subitement vers Harry et moi qui le fixions. Drago, quant à lui, faisait sembler de s'intéresser au contenu du plateau de fromage. Je vis Harry se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire, quand à moi, j'étais exaspérée.<br>- Ce n'est parce qu'il a fait une bonne action dans sa vie que...  
>- Il l'a tout de même faite ! Fit Ginny tenant toujours tête à son frère.<br>- Il l'a fait alors que Malefoy était dans l'autre camp ! Ca se trouve, il n'est même pas vraiment de notre côté.  
>Drago avait profité du fait que je m'étais détournée de lui, pour réitérer sa bêtise envers l'elfe.<br>- Drago ! Grondai-je.  
>Cette fois-ci, Kreattur avait compris d'où venait l'attaque.<br>- Sale gamin, qui ne sait pas faire honneur à son sang, grogna-t-il dans sa barbe avec méchanceté.  
>- Tais-toi incapable ! Lui répondit aussitôt Drago. Si tu cuisinais plus vite, tu ne recevrais pas des morceaux de fromage !<br>La dispute de Ginny et Ron s'était arrêtée depuis quelques secondes, afin de suivre la scène qui se déroulait avec l'elfe.  
>- Il fait ce qu'il peut, tentai-je.<br>Drago se retourna vers moi en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.  
>- Mais tu arrêtes ! Il est quatorze heures, et le repas n'est pas prêt ! Tu trouves que c'est normal ?<br>- Il a dû penser qu'on ne mangerait pas et puis, nous pouvons nous faire à manger nous-mêmes, répondis-je.  
>- Mais non ! S'écria-t-il. C'est un elfe de maison ! Un elfe de maison, répéta-t-il exaspéré. Son rôle est de préparer entre autre les repas, qu'on les mange ou non ! Mais regarde avec quel lenteur il épluche les légumes ! Il le fait exprès ! Potter ! Donne-lui un vêtement ! Je t'offrirais un autre elfe ! Mais débarrasse-toi de cet incapable !<br>- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de lui en acheter un autre, répondis-je avec fermeté.  
>Le regard de Drago se décomposa et je me rendis aussitôt compte de ma bourde. C'était presque de la méchanceté gratuite. Drago venait de couper les ponts avec sa famille, il n'avait donc plus la moindre pièce en poche.<br>- Désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, dis-je précipitamment.  
>- Non mais tu as raison, répondit-il d'une voix aiguë. Je n'ai plus d'argent, merci de me le rappeler. Je n'ai plus rien d'ailleurs.<br>A ces mots, il sortit de la cuisine, me laissant mes amis et moi dans un silence de mort. Ron regardait ses pieds, Harry foudroyait du regard l'elfe dont il avait malheureusement hérité, quant à Ginny, il me fixait avec sévérité tout en m'indiquant la porte de sortie.  
>Je consentis donc à sortir de la cuisine pour rejoindre Drago.<p>

Ce fut dans le salon que je le trouvai. Il était debout et fixait l'extérieur par le biais d'une des fenêtres.  
>- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser, dit-il lorsque je fus à côté de lui. Je sais que tu n'as pas voulu être méchante. Par contre avoue que cela t'aurait fait rire, si c'était sur un sorcier que j'avais lancé ces bouts de fromage.<br>Il n'avait pas tord.  
>- C'est juste que tu prends tout mal lorsqu'il s'agit des elfes de maison. Enfin là n'est pas le problème, poursuivit-il. Je m'ennuie. Personne n'est drôle, personne ne s'amuse, personne ne rit. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. Enfin si, lorsque que Voldemort est revenu, l'ambiance n'était plus la même chez moi, mais il me restait au moins Poudlard. J'avais au moins mes amis, là je n'ai plus rien.<br>- Je suis là moi, tentai-je.  
>- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas simplement vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Désolé, ajouta-t-il. J'ai besoin de plus, tu comprends ?<br>J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Je comprenais totalement.  
>- Alors donnes-toi les moyens de te faire apprécier, dis-je.<br>- Mais ils me parlent à peine !  
>- Parce qu'ils ne te connaissent pas encore. Je te détestais autant qu'eux avant.<br>- On ne peut pas détester quelqu'un qui a réussit à apprendre à Hermione à voler sur un balais.  
>Nous nous tournâmes dans un même mouvement vers Harry, Ron et Ginny, qui se tenaient à l'entrée du salon.<br>- Dans les souvenirs que vous nous avez montré, on a vu que tu apprenais à Hermione à voler, insista Harry. Je peux te jalouser, car tu as réussis là ou j'ai lamentablement échoué de nombreuses fois, mais je ne peux plus te détester.  
>- « On » ne peut plus te détester, ajouta Ginny en lui adressant presque un sourire.<br>- On ne voulait pas écouter votre conversation, poursuivit Harry, mais... On doit apprendre à se connaître.  
>Je vis Drago hausser les sourcils en même temps que moi.<br>- On va tous s'asseoir dans ce salon et se poser des questions. C'est peut-être un peu enfantin, mais si quelqu'un à une autre idée ?

Nous étions à présent tous installés confortablement sur les canapés et fauteuils du salon, nous regardant tous, tour à tour. Ginny semblait impatiente de commencer, Harry déterminé, Ron mal à l'aise, Drago intimidé, quant à moi... J'avais peur. Peur que l'un d'eux pose la question qu'il ne fallait pas, la question de trop.  
>- Bon, je commence, tentai-je avant que Drago ne me coupe la parole.<br>- Et tu veux poser une question à qui ? A tes amis ? A moi ? Tu es la seule à tous nous connaître. C'est moi qui vais commencer.  
>Je fus surprise, mais heureuse de l'initiative de Drago. J'attendis alors patiemment qu'il pose sa première question.<br>- Comment sont les moldus qui t'ont élevé ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.  
>Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf ça. La réponse l'intéressait-elle réellement où faisait-il semblant ? Quel était le but d'une telle question ?<br>- Ils sont horribles, répondit Harry.  
>Drago ne masqua pas sa surprise.<br>- J'ai été élevé par la sœur de ma mère qui déteste la magie et tout ce qui en découle, poursuivit Harry. Lorsque j'ai eu douze ans, ils ne voulaient même pas que j'intègre Poudlard.  
>- Il dormait dans un placard, ajouta Ginny.<br>- Ils étaient si pauvre que ça ? Demanda Drago dans un hoquet de surprise.  
>- Non, ils estimaient juste que je ne méritai pas de chambre, répondit Harry.<br>Drago se tourna vers moi, comme s'il attendait que je démente cette information. Cependant, je hochai la tête pour confirmer et Drago reporta son attention sur Harry.  
>- Mais j'ai une chambre maintenant, ajouta-t-il.<br>Après quelques secondes de silence, ce fut Ginny qui posa une question.  
>- Le sang d'Hermine ne te dérange donc pas ?<br>Je lui adressai un regard alarmée. C'était justement le genre de question que je craignais.  
>- Eh bien je pense qu'Hermione n'est pas totalement issue de parents Moldu, confia Drago très sérieusement. Une sorcière aussi intelligente qu'elle ne peut pas avoir ses deux parents dénués de pouvoir magique. Je pense que son père n'est pas son vrai père et que...<br>- Drago ! Grondai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>- Oh ca va, dit-il d'un air amusé. Je me fiche de cette histoire de sang, je m'en fiche totalement. Le concept de sang pur est juste quelque chose qui permet à certains sorciers de se sentir mieux.<br>- Je ne me sens pas spécialement mieux, avoua Ginny.  
>- Parce que tu tires ta force autre part.<br>J'étais impressionnée par la belle réponse qu'avait faite Drago.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? Lui demanda Ron qui semblait s'être forcé à trouver une question.<br>- Ce n'est pas intéressant ! Intervins-je d'une voix forte.  
>Mes amis me regardèrent tous étonné.<br>- Il veut travailler au ministère, ajoutai-je.  
>- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Drago en me fusillant du regard. En fait, Hermione m'a fait découvrir quelque chose de moldu durant les vacances de Noël, expliqua-t-il enthousiaste. Et... Et je ne vais pas en dire plus, parce que je ne veux pas que mon idée s'ébruite et qu'on me la pique. Mais en gros, je veux implanter ce concept moldu, dans le monde ses sorciers ! Ce sera une révolution sans nom ! Je vais redevenir riche !<br>Je fixai le tapis à mes pieds d'un air désespéré, tandis que mes amis s'échangeaient des regards ahuris.

Drago et mes amis continuèrent de se poser des questions durant toute l'après-midi et aucune question indélicate ne vint troubler ce début d'entente. Il leur faudrait du temps à tous, pour bien s'entendre, mais au moins, les bases étaient à présent posées. Et il me semblait que c'étaient de très bonnes bases.

**J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la prochaine histoire que j'écrirais sera Triangle Amoureux  
>Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de voter, car votre avis compte énormément pour moi. J'espère que ceux qui n'ont pas voté pour cette histoire, ne seront pas trop déçu... Et qu'ils viendront quand même lire Triangle Amoureux.<strong>

**Couple : Hermione - Drago**

**Epoque : Après Poudlard  
>Résumé : Drago Malefoy est mal en point. Que son meilleur ami tombe amoureux d'Hermione Granger était déjà une affreuse nouvelle. Mais qu'elle arrive à lui faire tourner la tête à lui aussi, alors qu'il tente par tous les moyens de la discréditer auprès de son ami, est encore pire...<strong>

**Voici le détail des votes recueillis sur les trois plateformes où je publie, pour ceux que ça intéresse :**  
><strong>Histoire 1 La compétition : 15 votes<strong>  
><strong>Histoire 2 Triangle amoureux : 22 votes<strong>  
><strong>Histoire 3 Le futur de l'Amerande : 5 votes<strong>  
><strong>Histoire 4 Coupable ou non coupable : 9 votes<strong>


	36. Chapitre 36 : La bêtise d'Hermione

**Chapitre 36 : La bêtise d'Hermione**

Mes trois amis étaient repartis pour Poudlard en fin d'après-midi et nous recevions certains membres de l'ordre pour le dîner. Lorsque nous en vînmes au dessert, la conversation s'orienta vers les parents de Drago et la capacité de Rogue à les faire se ranger de notre côté. Lupin s'enfaitait à dire que cette histoire de serment inviolable allait nous mettre dans le pétrin, tandis que Kingsley affirmait que si Dumbledor avait foie Rogue, nous le devions également. La conversation aurait dû faire plaisir à Drago, du moins il aurait dû être content de voir que l'on s'inquiétait de l'avenir de ses parents, que c'était un sujet qu'ils jugeaient important... mais Drago s'emblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa chaise. Son regard devenait par ailleurs de plus en plus sombre.  
>- Bellatrix Lestrange est une folle qui n'insistera pas auprès de Rogue au sujet de ce serment inviolable ! Elle s'en fichera et jugera que c'est le cadet de ses soucis, ajouta Kinglsey. Quant aux Malefoy...<br>Sa phrase resta en suspens et il se tourna vers Drago.  
>- Peut-être que tu es le mieux placer pour parler de tes parents, lui lança-t-il.<br>- Je pense que ma mère... Enfin, j'espère que ma mère m'aimera assez pour choisir de me revoir plutôt que de rester aux côtés de Voldemort.  
>La nouvelle fut accueillie avec satisfaction.<br>- Et ton père ? Demanda Tonks.  
>Drago baissa les yeux, totalement silencieux. Je vis sa main se crisper sur sa cuisse et son regard redevint sombre.<br>- Drago ? Insistai-je d'une voix cependant mesurée.  
>- J'espère que ma mère ira voir Rogue sans en référer à mon père, dit-il finalement.<br>- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Lupin.  
>- D'un parce qu'il n'est certainement pas au courant de ce serment inviolable et de deux... Parce qu'il foutrait tout en l'air.<br>Toute la table fixa Drago avec impatience tandis que j'attrapai sa main sous la table pour l'encourager à poursuivre.  
>- Mon père ne rejoindra jamais l'ordre, jamais.<br>- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Fis-je surprise.  
>- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dis à propos de la trappe sous mon salon ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.<br>Je plaquai aussitôt ma main sur ma bouche, horrifiée.  
>- L'ambition de mon père et certains de ses amis, va plus loin que celle de Voldemort. Ils ont créé une machine capable de détecter la moindre impureté dans le sang.<br>Je vis les visages des convives se décomposer à mesure que Drago parlait.  
>- Le but de mon père est d'éradiquer tout sorcier avec la moindre trace de sang moldu dans les veines.<br>- Mais enfin, il ne restait plus grand monde ! S'exclama Tonks qui ne parvenait visiblement pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait.  
>- Je crois que c'est le but. Mon père et ses amis, souhaitent refonder un monde sorcier sain, comme ils disent...<br>- Et ils t'ont raconté tout ça à toi ? Le questionna Lupin d'un air septique.  
>- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Drago d'un air sombre. J'ai surpris leur conversation un soir, avant que mon manoir serve de base aux mangemorts.<br>Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la table. Silence pendant lequel tout le monde semblait prendre conscience de l'horreur à peine imaginable dont était capable le père de Drago.  
>- Mon père est un monstre, dit Drago en brisant le silence. Il ne nous rejoindra jamais.<br>C'était la première fois que j'entendais Drago parler aussi durement de son père et malheureusement, je n'avais aucune parole rassurante à lui murmurer à l'oreille. Après tout, que pouvais-je lui dire ? Que son père allait changer d'avis ? Ses idéaux étaient trop horribles pour que cela arrive. Drago perdait tellement en nous rejoignant... Il avait su dès le départ qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir le moindre espoir concernant son père et il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Drago était vraiment l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse.

Nous ne couchâmes pas ensemble ce soir. Pour la première fois ce fut Drago qui ne semblait pas d'humeur. Il s'était endormit sur le côté, me tournant le dos, tandis que je m'étais blottis contre lui, enroulant un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je priai Merlin ou un quelconque dieu qui aurait pu m'entendre, pour que la mère de Drago se joigne à nous.

Lorsque je me retrouvai à Poudlard le lundi matin pour prendre mon petit déjeuné, mon cœur n'avait jamais été aussi serré dans ma poitrine. Drago n'était pas parvenu à masquer sa tristesse durant tout le dimanche et cela m'avait fendue le cœur. Mon regard s'égara malgré moi à la table des Serpentard et je me surpris à l'imaginer assis avec ses amis. Après tout, si nous n'avions pas fait un voyage dans le coma du sorcier, il aurait été là, avec eux. Pendant un instant, je me demandai même si j'avais bien fait de l'entrainer avec moi et de bouleverser ainsi sa vie.

- Mlle Parkinson, lorsque vous aurez finis de vous agiter, peut-être que je pourrais reprendre mon cours ? Lança le professeur McGonagall d'une voix sévère.  
>Ainsi, je n'étais pas la seule à remarquer le comportement mouvementé de Pansy Parkinson et ce depuis ce matin. Etait-ce la disparation de Drago qui la mettait dans cet état ?<br>Durant tout le petit déjeuné, elle n'avait pas cessé de jeter des coups d'œil inquiet à la porte de la grande salle. Ensuite, durant le cours de Botanique, elle n'avait pas arrêté de se lever pour aller chercher un nouvel ingrédient pour agrémenter la terre de sa plante, en prenant soin de passer lentement dernière Harry, Ron et moi. Et à présent, elle n'arrêtait pas de discuter avec ses amis de Serpentard. Parlait-elle de Drago ? Etait-il question de Drago depuis le petit déjeuné ? J'aurais tout donné pour lire dans ses pensées, mais je n'en avais malheureusement pas la capacité et de toute façon, c'était une pratique interdite. Cependant, peut-être que Drago avait tord, peut-être que la personne la plus susceptible de nous rejoindre était elle et non Zabini. Mais que faire par Merlin ? Que faire ?! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas aller la voir et lui dire que si Drago lui manquait, la seule solution était de nous rejoindre.  
>Alors que je me creusais toujours les méninges et que nous passions tous les trois devant le groupe des Serpentards dans le couloir à la fin du cours, Ron s'arrêta à leur hauteur pour leur lancer un regard mauvais.<br>- Vous l'ouvrez moins quand Malefoy est malade hein ?  
>- Comment ça malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui lança Pansy d'une voix agressive.<br>- Il n'est pas malade ? Répliqua-t-il étonné. Où est-il dans ce cas là ? Je ne crois pas que sécher les cours soit autorisé à Poudlard.  
>- Ce que fait Drago ne te regarde pas, lui adressa Pansy d'un air suffisant.<br>Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se contenta de l'observer attentivement. Ni Harry, ni moi, n'osâmes intervenir. Mais à quoi jouait Ron ?  
>- Mais en fait, vous ne savez pas où il est hein ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air victorieux. Malefoy n'a pas dit à son petit pékinois où il allait ?<br>Pansy sortit aussi sa baguette pour me menacer Ron, mais Harry fut plus rapide et la désarma. Alertée par le bruit, le professeur McGonagall sortit dans le couloir et nous adressa un regard sévère. Harry rangea aussitôt sa baguette et j'entrepris d'entraîner mes deux amis en direction des escaliers. Cependant, Ron ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer Parkinson.  
>- Peut-être qu'il a finalement compris que personne n'allait sauver ses fesses à sa place.<br>Après tout, une guerre se prépare, vous le savez aussi bien que nous, ajouta-t-il avant de nous rejoindre.  
>Ce fut finalement moi qu'on dû forcer à avancer, rompant ainsi le contact de mes yeux sur Pansy.<p>

- Tu es un géni Ron, vraiment bravo ! Lui lançai-je impressionnée une fois que nous fûmes assez loin du petit groupe de Serpentard.  
>- Comment ça ? S'exclama Harry.<br>- Mais tu ne comprends pas Harry ? M'exclamai-je excitée. Ron a essayé de faire comprendre à Parkinson qu'il était possible que Drago se soit enfuit, qu'il ait quitté les mangemorts ! Vous avez vu sa tête ! Elle semblait complètement décontenancée ! Non d'un bézoard Ron ! Comment as-tu eu cette idée ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça, ajouta-t-il d'un air fier.<br>- Je pensais que vous n'aviez même pas remarqué qu'elle était agitée aujourd'hui. Nous avons peut-être une piste, peut-être que Parkinson sera celle qui pourra nous rejoindre. Ce serait super, c'est la meilleure amie de Drago. Il faut que je prévienne Drago ! Ca lui remontra certainement le morale !  
>- Hermione, m'arrêta Harry. Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, il ne va peut-être rien se passer tu sais. Ne mettons pas la charrue avec les bœufs.<br>- La charrue avec les bœufs ? Répéta Ron en fronçant les sourcils.  
>Harry et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé avant de dire à Ron qu'il s'agissait juste d'une expression moldu.<p>

Il ne se passa rien de nouveau durant toute la semaine, à mon plus grand désespoir. Pansy n'était pas venu nous trouver comme je l'avais espéré et je n'avais donc eu aucune bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Drago. Pansy était redevenue la joyeuse idiote de d'habitude ce qui était en totale contradiction avec son comportement de lundi. Etait-elle une véritable peste dans ce vrai monde ? Se réjouissait-elle finalement de la disparation de son soit disant meilleure ami ? Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas compris le message de Ron ? Peut-être que son comportement de lundi n'avait rien à voir avec Drago. Nous avions passé une semaine à attendre quelque chose de Pansy en vain, et nous n'avions donc absolument pas avancé dans notre mission. Je me doutais bien que l'ordre ne s'attendait pas à des résultats aussi rapides, mais tout de même, j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que les garçons et moi tenions une piste.

Le vendredi soir, comme tous les soirs, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Drago. La seule différence avec les autres soirs de la semaine était je restais dormir au quartier de l'ordre pendant deux jours. Je sortis donc discrètement de mon dortoir pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, lieu d'où je transplanai. Alors que j'approchai du bureau du directeur, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Pansy au détour d'un couloir. Elle était seule contrairement à d'habitude, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.  
>- Tu as quelque chose à me dire Granger ? Tu as un problème ? Me lança-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.<br>Je soupirai d'agacement et entrepris de la contourner sans lui répondre. Cependant, elle m'en empêcha en se mettant sur mon passage.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu à me fixer toute la semaine ?<br>Par Merlin, je n'avais pas été assez discrète...  
>- Tu es en plein délire Parkinson, répliquai-je en tentant une nouvelle fois de passer, en vain.<br>- Tu sais où est Drago n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.  
>- Donc Ron avait raison ? Dis-je en jouant la carte de la moquerie. Tu ne sais pas où est ton petit Malefoy ?<br>- Ferme-là ! S'écria-t-elle en m'envoyant un coup dans l'épaule, me faisant reculer de quelques pas.  
>Je sortis aussitôt ma baguette et la pointai sous son nez.<br>- Ecarte-toi de mon passage Parkinson ! Je t'assure que je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir.  
>Pansy sembla prendre sur elle et se décala pour me laisser la place libre. Je passai lentement à côté d'elle, sans pour autant relâcher mon attention et je n'abaissai ma baguette que lorsque je jugeai que j'étais assez éloignée d'elle. Alors que j'allais disparaitre à l'angle du couloir, j'entendis Pansy m'appeler. Sa voix était cependant plus douce. Je me retournai alors à contre cœur.<br>- Je veux juste savoir s'il va bien...murmura-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Vous ne l'avez pas tué hein ? Il est toujours vivant ?  
>Je sentis mon cœur se soulever dans ma poitrine. Ainsi la manœuvre de Ron avait marché ! Mais que répondre ? Que devais-je faire ? Alors que tentais de trouver la réponse adéquate, Pansy s'était rapprochée de moi.<br>- Je sais qu'il a été capturé, et j'imagine que tu fais partie de l'Ordre du ... l'Ordre de...  
>Elle ne semblait plus se souvenir de l'intitulé exact de notre groupe, mais elle sembla juger que ce n'était finalement pas si important.<br>- Oui tu en fais partie, continua-t-elle. Tu es l'amie de Potter après tout... Je veux juste savoir si Drago va bien...  
>Je n'avais jamais vu Pansy comme ça, du moins pas dans ce monde. Etait-ce une manœuvre de sa part pour me faire parler ? Après tout, notre début de conversation ne s'était pas du tout passé sur le même ton. Mais si elle était sincère ? Si il y avait vraiment une chance pour qu'elle passe de notre côté ?<br>- Granger ! Insista-t-elle d'une voix crispée. Je veux juste un oui ou un non.  
>- Oui, il va bien, nous ne sommes pas des monstres.<br>Je vis le visage de Pansy se détendre instantanément et ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour aller se réfugier dans le néant. Cependant, je jugeai qu'il était préférable de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et Pansy Parkinson, pour éviter de dire une bêtise supplémentaire. Je repris donc ma route d'un pas pressé tout en me demandant ce qui m'avait pris de lui avouer ça... de l'espoir surement. L'espoir que j'avais fais le bon choix.

Lorsque je passai la porte du 12 square Grimmauld, j'avais la gorge atrocement sèche. J'étais certaine de m'être lamentablement faite avoir par Pansy Parkinson et je me maudissais pour ça. Pire, j'avais envie de vomir, j'allais foutre en l'air tout notre plan.  
>- Hermione ! Merci tu es là, je m'ennuie à mourir ! S'exclama Drago lorsque j'entrai dans le salon.<br>Il s'était levé du canapé pour me rejoindre mais s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Rien, répondis-je d'une voix un peu trop aigu pour qu'elle soit naturelle.  
>- Hermione, insista-t-il. Tu transpire. Tu es malade ?<br>Je tournai légèrement la tête sur le côté pour me regarder à travers le miroir proche de moi. J'avais quelques goutes de sueur qui perlaient le long de mon front. Je les essuyai à l'aide ma manche en répondant à Drago, qu'en effet je ne me sentais pas très bien, mais que cela allait sûrement passer. Drago n'eu pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. D'ailleurs, elle n'arrêta pas de s'ouvrir durant la demi-heure qui suivit. Les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient les uns après les autres. Une bonne partie de la famille Weaseley était présente, ainsi que Harry, Tonks, Lupin, Kinsgley et d'autres dont je ne connaissais pas vraiment le nom. Je ne voyais pas comment nous allions parvenir à tous tenir à la table de la salle à manger, mais visiblement personne ne semblait prendre ce problème en considération. Par chance, Rogue n'avait pas voulu nous gratifier de sa présence.  
>Finalement, nous parvînmes à tous nous installer autour de la grande table, à ma plus grande surprise, même si j'eus la désagréable impression qu'ils avaient plus serrés « les enfants » entre eux. Donc nous.<br>Alors que les adultes discutaient de choses concernant l'Ordre je me penchais vers Ron.  
>- Tes parents ne savent pas que Ginny sait ? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là ?<br>- Evidemment qu'ils ne savent pas, répondit-il, tu veux que je me fasse étriper ?  
>- Tu penses que les gens savent qu'elle fait partie de l'Ordre ? Insistai-je.<br>Avec ce que j'avais osé avouer à Pansy en fin d'après-midi, j'avais peur pour elle. Et si Pansy s'en prenait à Ginny ? Et si comme nous avions capturé Drago, leur camp décidait de la capturer pour donner le change ?  
>- Qu'entends-tu par « les gens » ? Me demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Rien, rien, répondis-je attifement ne voulant pas l'inquiéter.  
>Ron n'insista pas et replongea le nez dans son assiette. Cependant, Drago qui était en face de moi, n'avait rien loupé de notre échange et m'adressa un regard interrogateur. Je balayai cependant son intérêt d'un signe de la main, mais j'eu la sensation que mon regard était peu convainquant.<br>La suite du repas ne se fit pas plus joyeuse puisque les adultes reparlèrent de la machine mise au point par le père de Drago.  
>- Drago n'est pas responsable des actes de son père ! M'exclamai-je soudain d'une voix forte faisant cesser toute conversation.<br>Ils m'observèrent tous étonnés, pendant que je me levai de ma chaise.  
>- Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte des regards que vous lui lancez. Vous croyez que c'est facile pour lui ? Eh bien non ! Et pourtant il est là et je pense qu'il a beaucoup plus de mérite que vous tous étant donné qu'il a dû quitter sa famille et ses amis !<br>- C'est bon Hermione, arrête, me lança Drago mal à l'aise.  
>- Je défends tes intérêts au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, lui répondis-je.<br>- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répliqua-t-il.  
>- Ecoute Drago, intervint Tonks, ton aide est vraiment précieuse, et s'il y a eu de tels regards, ce n'était pas voulu, nous en sommes désolée. Nous essayons juste de ...<br>Tonks fut coupée dans son élan par la chaise de Drago raclant bruyamment le sol. Il s'était levé de table et me foudroyait du regard.  
>- Je rêve ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi que tu regardes comme ça ? Je suis la seule à ...<br>La fin de ma phrase mourut dans le fond de ma gorge lorsque je vis Drago quitter la salle à manger. Tous les regards se posèrent sur moi et je finis par sortir le rejoindre.  
>Il s'était assis sur les marches des escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Lorsque je fus face à lui, il m'adressa un regard plein de reproches.<br>- Tu n'as pas l'impression que ma vie est assez horrible ces derniers temps ? Il faut que tu en rajoute une couche ?  
>- Quoi ?... marmonnai-je. Mais enfin Drago, j'essaye juste de...<br>- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu me fais passer pour un pauvre petit animal sans défense qui a besoin de son maître ! Le nom des Malefoy est suffisamment humilié, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
>- Je suis désolée...<br>Et je l'étais réellement. Il avait raison.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Depuis que tu es arrivée tu sembles sur les nerfs, tu pars au quart de tour, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?<br>Je ne pus masquer mon effroi et Drago compris que je lui cachai quelque chose.  
>- Dis-moi, me lança-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je mise tout sur toi et l'Ordre alors il est hors de question que tu me caches quoi que ce soit.<br>- C'est sortit tout seul... dis-je les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, mais pendant un moment j'ai crus que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.  
>- De quoi tu parles ?<br>- Nous avons essayé de faire passer un message à Pansy lundi, un message très discret pour lui dire que tu avais peut-être décidé de quitter les mangemorts. Nous pensions que cela n'avait pas fonctionné, mais je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure avant de partir de Poudlard. Elle m'a demandé si tu étais toujours vivant, si tu allais bien. Du coup je lui ai répondu...  
>- Tu as fais quoi ? S'exclama Drago les yeux écarquillés.<br>- Elle avait l'air si triste, me défendis-je. Sur le moment j'ai vraiment cru faire le bon choix en lui disant que tu allais bien... Je suis désolée Drago, fis-je dans un sanglot.  
>- MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! C'ETAIT BIEN LA DERNIERE CHOSE A DIRE A PANSY ! ELLE VA DEVENIR COMPLEMENT HYSTERIQUE ET ACHAFAUDER JE NE SAIS QUEL PLAN !<br>- IMMONDES BATARDS ! Hurla conjointement à Drago la mère de Sirius dont les rideaux s'écartèrent aussitôt du tableau qui l'a renfermait. RACLURES DE FOND MARMITES !  
>- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Rugit Molly Weasley en sortant en trombe de la salle à manger pour nous rejoindre. Fred, Georges ! Refermez les rideaux ! Vous, poursuivit-elle en nous désignant moi et Drago, retournez dans la salle à manger ! On doit parler de pleins de choses.<br>- SANGS IMPURES QUI SOUILLEZ MA DEMEURE ! KREATTUR !  
>- FRED GEORGES ! Cria Mme Weasley en essayant de tirer sur l'un des rideaux en vain.<br>La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fracas sur Rogue tandis que Drago était en train de m'adresser une nouvelle vague de reproches. Fred et Georges venaient d'arriver dans l'entrée au même titre que Lupin, mais nous remarquâmes tous l'air sombre du maître des potions.  
>- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda Mme Weasley d'une voix inquiète.<br>Il la contourna cependant, pour faire face à Drago, alors que Fred et Georges étaient parvenu à refermer les rideaux, faisant taire la mère de Sirius.  
>- Ta mère veut te voir, elle nous attend, déclara-t-il.<p>

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce.


	37. Chapitre 37 : Elle m'aime

**Chapitre 37 : Elle m'aime**

Drago et moi avions suivis Rogue à l'extérieur de la maison de Sirius pour faire un transplanage d'escorte. Nous étions à présent dans une forêt que je ne connaissais pas, dissimulés derrière des arbres.  
>- Elle est où ?<br>Je pouvais presque sentir le cœur battant de Drago.  
>- Silence. Il a toujours un risque pour que ce soit un piège, souffla Rogue.<br>- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas être venu accompagnés d'Aurors ! M'exclamai-je à voix basse.  
>- Parce que Narcissa se serait méfiée si elle nous avais vus aussi nombreux. Moi, son fils et une gamine ne devrait pas lui faire peur.<br>Je me retins de le fusiller du regard. La gamine avait tout de même rallié Drago à la bonne cause.  
>- Il est vingt et une heure trente, poursuivit Rogue. Elle devait nous rejoindre à cette heure précise. Rappelez-vous ce qu'on a dit. Si jamais vous voyez quelqu'un qui ne serait pas Narcissa, transplanez immédiatement. Et pas au quartier de l'Ordre, transplanez n'importe où mais pas là-bas.<br>Drago et moi acquiesçâmes d'un signe de tête, mais je ne savais pas si Drago aurait le courage de disparaitre s'il voyait sa mère, même si elle était entourée de nombreux mangemorts. Et dire qu'un peu plus tôt, je m'étais inquiétée de ce que j'avais dis à Pansy... A cet instant, c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis.  
>Nous entendîmes soudain à craquement et nous levâmes tous nos baguettes en alerte, en direction du bruit en question.<br>- Vous êtes bien du côté de l'Ordre n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudain Drago à Rogue d'une voix incertaine. Ce n'est pas un piège contre moi hein ? Vous êtes bien...  
>- Concentrez-vous, souffla Rogue d'une voix autoritaire.<br>J'eu l'impression que mon estomac venait de faire un looping. Et si Rogue était en fait un espion ? Et si tout ça n'avait été une manœuvre pour permettre au camp de Voldemort de récupérer Drago et d'au passage, tuer la fille de moldu que j'étais ? Je fis quelques pas en arrière, de manière à me retrouver derrière Rogue. Si c'était un piège, je n'hésiterais pas à mettre Rogue hors d'état de nuire. Je devais garder une certaine distance entre lui et moi, tout en le gardant à l'œil. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre, cette fois-ci plus proche. J'avais chaud terriblement chaud et Drago ne devait pas en mener bien large non plus. Sa baguette tremblait dans sa main blanche. Seul Rogue, semblait maîtriser la situation. Pourquoi semblait-il si serein ? Etait-ce un piège ?  
>- Drago ? Souffla soudain une voix de femme.<br>Rogue leva sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts que je connaissais. C'était entre autre pour détecter la présence de sorciers, ou encore de maléfices.  
>- Elle est seule, finit-il par dire en se détendant.<br>- Mère ? S'écria Drago se fichant visiblement d'être aussi bruyant.  
>- Drago !<br>Je vis enfin la silhouette d'une femme se détacher d'un arbre. Sa baguette éclaira les environs et je reconnus instantanément sa mère. Elle était venue et apparemment elle était bien seule. Son regard se posa d'abord sur son fils pendant quelques instants. Elle sembla le détailler avec précision, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien lui et qu'il allait bien. Son regard passa ensuite sur Rogue et finit pas s'arrêter sur moi. Elle leva aussitôt sa baguette dans ma direction.  
>- C'est Hermione, lui lança aussitôt Drago. Elle est avec nous, tous va bien, c'est juste Hermione.<br>Narcissa Malefoy me considéra quelques instants, puis regarda son fils de nouveau. Quelque chose d'intense sembla se connecter entre leurs deux regards et bientôt, Narcissa abaissa complètement sa baguette et accouru en direction de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
>Rogue et moi restâmes à l'écart de leur retrouvaille pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Au bout d'un moment, Narcissa s'écarta de son fils, sans pour autant lâcher son visage qu'elle tenait en coupe entre ses deux mains. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots, puis finirent par se tourner vers nous. Rogue dû estimer que leur temps de retrouvaille avait été suffisant puisqu'il marcha à leur rencontre. Je fis moi-même quelques pas mesurés dans leur direction, tout en restant à une bonne distance. Cependant, lorsqu'elle me vit faire, sa mère eu un pas de recule. Pas de recule presque vexant. Je refis alors quelques pas en arrière, espérant que cela puisse la rassurer. Drago parla à sa mère, tout en me lançant plusieurs regards. La conversation devait tourner autour de moi, de qui j'étais. Cependant, sa mère ne sembla pas se tranquilliser, même lorsque Rogue intervint à son tour.<br>Je ne voulais pas partir, je ne voulais pas quitter Drago des yeux, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner dans cette forêt, mais je devais faire confiance à Rogue et au jugement de Dumbledore. Je fis alors un signe de la main à Drago lorsqu'il me regarda de nouveau et transplanai. Je me conformai au plan, au cas où quelqu'un s'agrippe à moi à la dernière minute et atterris dans un cimetière moldu au sud de la France. Après quoi, je transplanai de nouveau devant la maison de Sirius.

Lorsque je rentrai silencieusement au quartier de l'Ordre, Harry et Ron étaient toujours là. Après tout, je n'étais pas partie si longtemps.  
>- Tout va bien ? Me demanda précipitamment Tonks voyant que je revenais seule.<br>- Oui, je voulais juste leur laisser un peu d'intimité.  
>Je fis signe aux garçons de me rejoindre et nous montâmes tous les trois dans la chambre de Drago, à l'étage supérieur. A peine eu-je refermer la porte derrière nous, qu'Harry intervint.<br>- Mais pourquoi les as-tu laissés seuls ? Imagine que...  
>- Imagine que quoi ? Le coupai-je d'un ton aigue. Bien sûr que j'ai peur, j'ai peur que Drago soit ramené de force dans le camp de Voldemort ! Peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'ai l'estomac noué Harry, tu n'as pas idée.<br>- Mais alors pourquoi es-tu revenu ?... Demanda Ron.  
>- Sa mère n'était pas tranquille avec ma présence. Elle me regardait comme une pestiférée. Je ne voulais cependant pas gâcher le moment de Drago dont j'ai jugé préférable de rentrer. De toute façon, si des mangemorts étaient intervenus, je n'aurais pas franchement fais le poids.<br>Harry et Ron ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Nous restâmes tous les trois dans un silence le plus total jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux viennent nous rejoindre.  
>- Drago Malefoy, murmura Fred. Tu essayes d'élever ton rang social Hermione ?<br>- Ce n'est peut-être pas un si bon investissement maintenant que c'est lui aussi un « traitre à son sang », ajouta George en riant.  
>Je ne pus que rire à mon tour.<br>- On va pouvoir te poser plein de questions maintenant qu'il n'est plus dans nos pâtes, continua George. Il est drôle ? Je veux dire, ce serait un bon partenaire ?  
>- Oula oui ! M'exclamai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as pas idée ! C'est un vrai gamin.<br>- On ne dirait pas, fit remarquer Ron.  
>- Parce que vous ne le connaissez pas encore et qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec vous. Lorsqu'il se sentira en confiance, il redeviendra lui-même. Quoi que... Vous, vous avez déjà eu un petit aperçu de ce qu'il pouvait être, ajoutai-je à l'attention de Ron et Harry. Vous savez la semaine dernière lorsqu'il lançait à Kreattur des bouts de fromages.<br>- J'imagine que tu lui as fais la tête pendant quelques heures ? Demanda Fred d'un air sérieux. Oser se moquer d'un pauvre petit elfe sans défense.  
>Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Harry d'exploser de rire tandis que je redressai le nez d'un air supérieur et presque vexée.<br>-Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce qu'il s'est passé en dehors des souvenirs que vous nous avez montré, dit George.  
>- Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à raconter de plus, dis-je. Nous nous détestions au départ, nous avons ensuite collaboré pour pouvoir revenir dans notre vrai monde et nous avons finis par bien nous entendre...<br>Les frères Weasley ainsi que Harry restèrent silencieux, attendant visiblement que je rajoute quelque chose.  
>- Vous savez, ce monde était merveilleux, vraiment merveilleux. Vos familles passaient Noël ensemble.<br>- Mes parents ? Répéta Harry.  
>- Oui, comme c'était un monde sans Voldemort, ils étaient là eux aussi, au même titre que Sirius.<br>- Tu as gardé la formule de la potion ? Me demanda Harry.  
>- C'est une potion interdite, lui fis-je remarquer.<br>- Ce serait juste pour y passer une journée, juste pour pouvoir les rencontrer, rencontrer ma famille.  
>- C'est une très mauvaise idée Potter.<br>Nous nous retournâmes tous vers Drago qui venait de pousser la porte de la chambre. Il prit place à côté de moi sur son lit et se tourna vers Harry.  
>- Si Hermione n'avait pas été là pour me forcer à rentrer, j'y serais resté. J'y serais restée pour toujours et j'aurais passé ma vie dans le coma. Lorsque j'ai compris ce qui nous arrivait, j'ai d'abord été choqué par le fait que tout ce que nous vivions était faux. Et puis, j'ai été fasciné par le pouvoir de cette potion. J'avais enfin tout ce que je voulais. Une fille qui m'aimait, dit-il en m'adressant un bref regard, des parents blancs comme neige, de nombreux amis dont vous faisiez partis, un monde en paix. Et finalement, j'ai finis par oublier que ce monde n'était pas vraiment le mien, tout en le contrôlant. Ce n'est pas bon de vivre dans un rêve, même si c'est plus facile et plus doux que la réalité. Aujourd'hui, j'ai presque tout perdu, mais je sais que je suis vivant, que je vis ma vraie vie.<br>Les garçons buvaient littéralement les paroles de Drago et Harry paru même se résigner.  
>- Revenons à nos chaudrons, dit Fred au bout de quelques minutes. Hermione ne veut pas nous raconter les détails de votre voyage. Détails que nous n'avons pas vus dans vos souvenirs, évidemment. Il n'y a rien de drôle, de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent ?<br>Drago sembla réfléchir, mais je le dissuadai d'un regard noir, de dire quoi que ce soit d'idiot. Et lorsque je vis un sourire étirer son visage, je compris qu'il allait justement raconter quelque chose d'idiot.  
>- Je te préviens Drago, tu n'as pas intérêt à dire...<br>- Oh ça va Hermione, me coupa-t-il en soupirant exagérément. Je ne vais pas parler de nos parties de jambes en l'air, je ne suis pas stupide !  
>Je sentis le rouge me monter aux oreilles et je baissai la tête de peur de croiser le regard d'un de mes amis. Je n'avais même pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils imaginaient ou ce qu'ils pensaient.<br>- Je crois que c'est le moment le plus drôle de notre voyage dans le coma du sorcier, déclara-t-il à la petite assemblée qui l'écoutait attentivement. Hermione et moi ne nous entendions pas encore vraiment à cette époque et nous étions dans le Poudlard express pour les vacances de Noël. On allait chez moi plus exactement.  
>- Ah non Drago ! Tu ne racontes pas ça ! M'exclamai-je en me redressant et le fusillant du regard.<br>- Si, c'était drôle Hermione. Donc, nous étions dans le train. Hermione s'est levée pour aller aux toilettes et lorsqu'elle est revenue, on aurait dit qu'elle avait croisé Voldemort lui-même. Elle s'est rassise à côté de moi et elle m'a lancé un regard très étrange.  
>- Drago, je te préviens...<br>- Et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a demandé ? Continua-t-il sans se préoccuper de mon intervention. Elle m'a demandé si dans ce monde nous étions sensé avoir déjà couché ensemble ! S'exclama-t-il en explosant de rire. Par Merlin ! Mais si vous aviez vu sa tête à ce moment ! Le pire c'est lorsque je lui ai répondu qu'à mon avis, oui ! Si nous étions sensé être ensemble depuis notre première année, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit déjà arrivé.  
>Fred, George et Harry se mirent aussitôt à rire alors que Ron et moi regardions Drago avec une animosité certaine.<br>- Tu veux peut-être que je raconte ton séjour à Saint-Mangouste ? Lançai-je à Drago d'un air suffisant.  
>- Ca, ce n'est absolument pas drôle, répliqua-t-il d'une voix tranchante.<br>- Tu es allé à Saint Mangouste ? Lui demanda Harry.  
>- Pas du tout, elle divague, répondit Drago en me défiant du regard.<br>- Si, il y est allé, insistai-je satisfaite. C'était au tout début, lorsqu'il a refusé de faire semblant d'être le Drago de ce monde alors que je lui avais dis que c'était nécessaire, pour nous mêler à la masse. Je lui avais bien dit qu'il fallait qu'on joue le jeu, mais il n'a évidemment pas voulu m'écouter ! Donc il a joué au Drago que nous connaissons tous et tout le monde l'a pris pour un fou. Résultat, il a passé deux semaines à Saint-mangouste.  
>Tout le monde se mit de nouveau à rire, sauf Drago.<br>- Vous savez que c'est Hermione qui m'a embrassé en première ? Contrattaqua-t-il.  
>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Répliquai-je.<br>- Si, elle s'est jetée sur moi de peur que j'embrasse une autre fille qu'elle.  
>- N'importe quoi ! Cela ne s'est absolument pas passé comme ça. C'était pour jouer le jeu ! Le jeu stupide que tu avais mis en place avec Pansy !<br>- Tu étais d'accord.  
>- Vous m'avez forcé ! Et est-ce que tu veux que je parle du Drago en manque et incapable de se contrôler pendant qu'on mangeait et qui m'a fait une scène pas possible !<br>- Alors ça ! Tout le monde pourrait le comprendre ! Tu as une assemblée de mec devant toi, je te rappelle, dit-il en désignant les garçons d'un mouvement du menton.  
>- Non non, on ne veut pas savoir, intervint Fred mi-amusé, mi-dégouté.<br>- Non mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout, m'exclamai-je effrayée des suppositions qui étaient en train de germer dans son esprit.  
>- Stop Hermione, je t'assure qu'on ne veut pas connaître l'étendue de ta relation avec Drago, ajouta George en riant.<br>Je fusillai Drago du regard qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la tournure des événements. Malgré tout, je devais bien avouer, que cela avait permis de briser la glace entre les garçons et Drago.  
>- Au fait... Comment cela s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la forêt ? Demandai-je à Drago en reprenant mon sérieux.<br>Il ne répondit pas.  
>- Oh pardon, tu veux peut-être qu'on en parle plus tard, lorsque nous serons seuls ?<br>- Non je peux en parler maintenant, me contredit-il brusquement. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?  
>- Je...<br>- Tu as lâchement transplané !  
>- Je voulais te laisser un peu de temps seul avec ta mère...<br>- Je n'étais pas seule avec elle, il y avait Rogue !  
>- Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'elle m'a lancé... J'avais l'impression d'être la plus ignoble des créatures.<br>- Tu as mal interprété. Elle t'aime.  
>- Pardon ? M'étranglai-je presque.<br>- Rogue lui avait pratiquement déjà tout raconté, elle sait ce que tu as fait pour moi. Elle sait que l'Ordre me protège et qu'il protège aussi ma famille vis-à-vis de Voldemort en me faisant passer pour un prisonnier. Elle sait que tout ça c'est grâce à toi et elle t'aime pour ça. Elle voulait que je te le dise.  
>- Elle sait que je suis...<br>- Une née moldu ? Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Tout le monde sait qui tu es chez les mangermots. Tu es l'amie d'Harry Potter.  
>- Mais que lui as-tu exactement dis sur notre relation ? Insistai-je.<br>- Elle sait tout Hermione, me répondit Drago en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Je n'ai jamais rien caché à ma mère. Elle m'a d'ailleurs ordonné de ne jamais te laisser me filer entre les doigts.  
>Je n'en revenais pas. Narcissa était-elle finalement semblable à la femme que j'avais rencontrée dans le coma du sorcier ? Visiblement oui. Drago n'était pas du genre à mentir pour me faire plaisir.<br>- Donc elle va nous rejoindre ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.  
>- Non... Elle ne viendra pas. Elle aime mon père et maintenant qu'elle sait que je suis en sécurité... Elle me l'a dit, elle ne nous rejoindra pas.<br>- Je pense qu'elle a besoin de temps et qu'elle finira par...  
>- Non Hermione, me coupa brusquement Drago. Ma mère ne rejoindra pas l'Ordre, mais au moins j'ai son consentement et son amour. Elle est heureuse pour moi tu comprends ? Et c'est déjà beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais prévu.<br>Je n'ajoutai rien, mais j'étais persuadée que sa mère pouvait changer d'avis. Il allait y avoir une guerre, pas maintenant, mais il y en aura une et ce jour là, j'imaginais mal sa mère faisant face à son propre fils dans la bataille. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. La seule issue, à mon sens, serait qu'elle ne participe pas à la bataille, sans pour autant rejoindre l'Ordre. Ca c'était plausible et ce serait déjà une grande victoire.  
>- Au fait, tu devrais peut-être dire à tes amis la bêtise que tu as faite, me lança Drago.<br>- De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je surprise.  
>- Ce que tu as osé dire à Pansy !<br>Par Merlin ! J'avais totalement oublié cette histoire ! Je racontai alors honteusement à mes amis ce qu'il s'était passé dans le couloir, sous l'œil fataliste de Drago. La fin de mon histoire fut accueillit par un silence de mort. Ce fut Drago qui intervint le premier.  
>- Vous ne connaissez pas Pansy, mais moi si. Soyez sûr qu'elle va réagir à cette information.<br>- Alors il faut espérer qu'elle réagisse dans notre sens, répondit Harry.  
>- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faut prévenir les adultes ? Demanda Ron timidement.<br>Sa question fut accueillit par une vive protestation des jumeaux et de Drago. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants avant de rire face à leur réaction similaires.  
>- Au moins, on sait qu'on va bien s'entendre avec toi, lui adressa Fred amusé.<br>- On va même très bien s'entendre, ajouta George.

Lorsque je me retrouvai enfin seule avec Drago, dans la grande maison des Blacks, je m'étais attendus à ce qu'on nous passions un tendre moment, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, mais ce n'était visiblement pas à son programme de la soirée. Il essaya tant bien que mal de me dresser le portrait de la Pansy Parkinson de ce monde. Elle restait fidèle à la fille que j'avais connu dans le coma du sorcier avec cependant, un certain côté obscure. Pour commencer, lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, il était presque impossible de l'en détourner. Il y avait donc peut de chance qu'elle n'agisse pas concernant l'information que je lui avais donnée vendredi. Drago précisa qu'elle était également très manipulatrice et qu'elle pouvait ainsi être une grande comédienne lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir les informations dont elle avait besoin. Ainsi, selon lui, la seule chance que j'avais de gagner sa confiance était de me montrer plus rusée qu'elle pour l'impressionner. Je ne comprenais pas du tout où Drago voulait en venir dans ses explications, mais il insista sur le fait que je devais essayer de l'avoir à son propre jeu de manipulation. J'eu beau demander des explications supplémentaires, Drago affirma qu'il ne pouvait pas étant donné qu'il était impossible de prévoir ce qu'allait faire Pansy. Comme il avait si bien conclu la conversation : « c'était à moi de réparer mes conneries ».


	38. Chapitre 38 : Le polynéctare

Chapitre 38 : Le polynéctare

Je m'étais torturée l'esprit tout le reste du week-end et ce fut avec une boule au ventre que je rejoignis Poudlard le dimanche soir. Le monde du coma du sorcier n'était pas si différent de notre vrai monde. C'était seulement un monde sans Voldemort. Du coup, il était certain que Pansy restait la même fille dans le fond. Une fille qui aimait les blagues, les plans machiavéliques, les mises en scène. Mais avant tout une fille plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Je ne pouvais pas juste attendre qu'elle vienne me reposer des questions sur Drago, je ne pouvais pas non plus revenir en arrière, il fallait donc que j'aille de l'avant. Il fallait que je la fasse tourner en bourrique. Elle ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude et cela allait sûrement le rendre folle.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris, me lança Ron en reposant son verre de jus d'orange sur la table. On doit faire semblant de préparer une potion de polynéctar ?

Je soupirai agacée.

- Non, finis-je par dire en regardant tour à tour mes deux amis. Ecoutez, vous vous ne faites rien, je m'occupe de tout et je vais régler le problème ave Parkinson. Je vous demande juste de faire comme si tout était normal.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Si jamais vous trouvez que je fais quelque chose de bizarre, que je vous dis des choses bizarres, agissez comme si de rien n'était.

- Ce serait plus simple que tu nous expliques en détails ton plan non ? Insista Harry.

- Mais vous ne comprenez rien ! Je vais m'en occuper toute seule, sinon vous allez me compliquer la tâche.

- On est tous dans cette galère je te ferais remarquer, donc ce serait mieux qu'on…

- Non, tranchai-je. Je n'aurais même pas du vous en parler ! Soupirai-je en me prenant le visage entre les mains. Si par exemple, je vous dis que tout est prêt dans la foret, vous faites comme si vous étiez au courant et vous acquiescez juste d'un signe de tête, d'accord ?

Ron et Harry confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Ca allait comme ça ? S'enquit Ron.

- Oui, très bien.

Mes deux amis s'échangèrent un étrange regard, comme s'ils me prenaient pour une folle. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire, je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Je fis brusquement et volontairement tomber mon assiette sur le sol de la grande salle et poussai un juron. Harry et Ron me regardèrent sans oser dire quoi que ce soit, tandis que plusieurs têtes s'étaient retournées dans ma direction.

- On se retrouve en cours, leur lançai-je.

Je jetai un œil à mon assiette par terre, sans pour autant la ramasser et pris le chemin de la sortie, la tête haute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ginny en rejoignant les deux garçons, tout en jetant un œil à l'assiette toujours au sol.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules avec fatalité, tout en remarquant que Parkinson les regardait, de la table des Serpentards.

La journée débuta par un cours de potion et je fis en sorte d'arriver quelques minutes en retard. Lorsque je passai le pas de la porte de la salle de classe, essoufflée, Rogue ne se priva pas de retirer des points à la maison Gryffondor. En tant normal, cela m'aurait agacée étant donné que c'était certainement la première fois de ma vie que cet écart m'arrivait, mais cette fois c'était parfait. Tout ce que je voulais s'était attirer l'attention de Parkinson. Et quoi de mieux que la miss-je-sais-tout arrivant en retard pour la première fois de sa vie ? Mon but était de faire croire à Pansy que je préparais un coup et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour attiser sa curiosité. Il fallait que je me comporte de manière totalement différente de d'habitude. Pour cela, la veille, j'avais volontairement volé du polynéctar déjà prêt dans la réserve de Rogue, pour faire croire à Pansy que j'allais en faire usage. J'avais espéré que Rogue le remarque et en fasse part durant le cours, ce qui ne loupa pas, à mon grand soulagement.

- J'aimerais vous signaler que du polynéctar a été volé ma réserve ce week-end. Je vous rappelle, que ce genre de potion est totalement interdite, ajouta-t-il en lançant à Harry un regard accusateur.

- Je n'a rien fait ! S'indigna-t-il aussitôt.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor parce que M Potter n'a toujours pas appris à se taire ! J'ai remarqué que les fioles avaient disparu le samedi, donc ce n'est certainement pas….

Je n'écoutai pas la fin de la phrase du professeur Rogue. Les fioles avaient disparu le samedi ? Mais je n'étais allée les voler qu'hier ! Comment était-ce possible ! J'adressai un regard interrogateur à mes deux amis, mais ils m'assurèrent que ce n'était pas eux. Je me tournai discrètement vers Pansy, cependant elle semblait plongée dans la lecture d'un parchemin. C'était elle ! J'en étais certaine ! Après la conversation que nous avions eue vendredi, elle devait projeter de prendre l'apparence de Ron ou Harry pour me faire parler. Mais j'allais l'avoir à son propre jeu !

J'attendis patiemment que la journée passe. J'étais certaine que Pansy allait passer à l'acte dans la soirée, cependant, rien ne se passa. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Avait-elle eu peur que je la soupçonne après l'intervention de Rogue en cours ? Etait-ce vraiment elle qui avait volé le polynéctar ? Mais qui d'autre ! Non, c'était elle, c'était forcément elle.

Il était vingt-et-une heures passées, quand je sortis de la bibliothèque. Lorsque je vis que Harry m'attendait à la sortie, adossé contre mur, je sus immédiatement que ce n'était pas lui. D'un il était sensé avoir entrainement de quidditch et deux, jamais il ne serait venu me rejoindre. Il fallait que je la joue fine et surtout que je reste naturelle.

- Tu n'as pas entrainement de quidditch ? Lui demandai-je faussement étonné.

- Je me suis fais mal à l'épaule, répliqua-t-il aussitôt dans une grimace.

- Et tu as décidé de venir me chercher ? Ajoutai-je.

L'Hermione que j'étais aurait certainement fait ce genre de commentaire, s'il avait été le vrai Harry. Il fallait que je joue mon rôle à la perfection si je voulais que ça marche.

- Je voulais qu'on parle seul à seul, dit-il en m'entraînant dans le couloir perpendiculaire.

Je ne répondis pas et le suivis jusqu'à un cul de sac, nous mettant à l'abri des regards.

- Je veux qu'on parle de Malefoy, déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant face à l'unique fenêtre au bout du couloir.

Visiblement Pansy ne perdait pas de temps, elle n'était pas aussi fine que je l'avais connu dans l'autre monde ou comme Drago me l'avait décrite.

- Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle exactement ? Demandai-je.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prévoir un plan jusque là, je n'avais pas prévu une attaque si frontale ! Que devais-je répondre ? Que devais-je dire ?! Par Merlin ! Non, il fallait que je nie, il fallait que je répare mon erreur. Il fallait que Pansy pense que je lui avais mentit vendredi dernier.

- Qu'est-ce qui est prévu au final pour Malefoy ? Demanda le faux Harry. Je veux savoir.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

Harry paru déstabilisé quelques instants.

- Bah tu sais, ce matin au petit déjeuné ! Finit-il par dire.

Je sentis mon visage devenir blanc. Avait-elle écouté notre conversation ? Avait-elle fait usage de legimencie ? C'était certain, sinon comme aurait-elle su ?! Mais qu'avait-elle entendu au juste ? Pas tout, c'était certain, mais du coup je ne pouvais plus nier. Par Merlin ! Mais dans quelle galère m'étais-je mise !

- Ecoute Harry, j'ai plein de devoirs à faire, on en parlera une autre fois.

- Tu sors de la bibliothèque, tu ne pense pas avoir assez travaillé ? Insista-t-il. Ron et moi avons besoin de savoir, nous sommes tous impliqués dans cette histoire !

Pansy était forte, vraiment très forte. Elle me demandait des explications sans trop se mouiller, sans se trahir. Drago avait eu raison depuis le début, elle était redoutable.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise sur Malefoy ! M'exclamai-je faussement exaspérée. On en a déjà parlé je ne sais pas combien de fois ! Et comme je vous l'ai répété ce matin, je suis encore en train de faire des recherches à son sujet ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il n'est plus avec les mangemorts, sinon Parkinson ne serait pas venu me parler de cette manière vendredi !

Je fus réellement satisfaite de ma réponse, car le visage d'Harry se décomposa.

- Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Finit-il par dire en me fixant d'un air peu assuré.

Je le vis soudain porter sa main à sa robe, mais je fus beaucoup plus rapide. Je sortis ma baguette et lui pointai sous le nez.

- Alors on se dispute avec Saint-Potter ?

Je me retournai effarée vers Pansy Parkinson qui nous toisait d'un air moqueur. Mon regard fit alors des vas et viens entre Harry et Pansy. Harry était-il vraiment Harry depuis le début ? J'abaissais alors ma baguette, mais Harry en profita pour me pointer la sienne sous le nez. Et si c'était Blaise qui avait pris l'apparence de Harry ?! Ou même un autre Serpentard ! Par Merlin ! C'était même sûr. J'avais été idiote de trop me focaliser sur Pansy.

- Mais vous vous disputez vraiment, continua Pansy visiblement très amusée par la situation. C'est au sujet de Drago ? Continua-t-elle en levant à son tour sa baguette dans notre direction.

Ce qui m'intrigua, c'était qu'elle ne pointait pas sa baguette complètement sur moi, elle la pointait plus exactement entre Harry et moi. Ce qui voulait peut-être dire, qu'elle se méfiait de nous deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Parkinson ? Lui lança Harry.

- EXPERLLIAMUS ! M'exclamai-je profitant de son inattention.

La baguette d'Harry s'envola pour atterrir dans ma main, sous l'œil surpris de Pansy. Harry se retourna vivement vers moi et recula de quelques pas.

- Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote hein, dis-je. Je sais qu'Harry n'est pas Harry.

- Quoi ? S'exclama le concerné.

- Où est Drago ? Me menaça Pansy de sa baguette. Je sais que c'est l'Ordre qui le garde prisonnier et j'ai besoin de savoir où !

J'allais répondre lorsque la personne que je m'étais le moins attendu à voir, s'avança vers nous.

- Drago ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! M'exclamai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas et pointa sa baguette derrière la tête de Pansy.

- Qui es-tu ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Drago et Pansy s'observèrent avec une méfiance que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Quant à Harry, il observait la scène encore plus médusé que moi. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi Drago avait-il prit le risque de revenir ? Pourquoi pointait-il sa baguette sur Pansy, mais surtout quel était le sens de sa question ?

- Qui es-tu ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Et toi ! Contrattaqua Pansy.

- Tu as pris du polynéctar ! L'accusa Drago.

Je n'y comprenais rien et la situation ne semblait pas prête de se dénouer. Je pointai toujours Harry de ma baguette, qui désarmé, observait la scène dans une totale incompréhension. Pansy venait de se retourner vers Drago et les deux se menaçaient de leur baguette. La situation était plus qu'étrange.

- QUI ES-TU ! Se mit alors à hurler Drago en agitant sa baguette, perdant visiblement tout contrôle de lui-même.

Cependant, les tremblements de sa main, n'était pas dû à son seul énervement, car presque aussitôt, ses cheveux semblèrent changer de couleur. Sa taille diminua également, et je fus effrayée de voir que Drago se transformait peu à peu en Pansy. A présent, deux Pansy me faisaient face et j'abaissai ma propre baguette sous le choc.

- Toujours aussi mauvaise en potion, fit remarquer la première Pansy. Si tu l'avais correctement faite, elle aurait duré plus longtemps.

Profitant de mon état d'hébétude, Harry récupéra sa baguette, tout en m'arrachant la mienne.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il voulait visiblement vérifier que j'étais la bonne Hermione. Etait-il depuis le début lui aussi le bon Harry ?

- Oui, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, répondis-je alors.

- As-tu fais un étrange voyage dernièrement ? Continua-t-il.

- Oui.

Il abaissa sa baguette, mais moi, je n'étais toujours pas sûr de qui il était.

- Comment s'appelle ce voyage ? Demandai-je à mon tour.

- Le coma du sorcier.

Nous nous détendîmes instantanément. Harry était bien Harry et ce depuis le début, ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses. Nous reportâmes cependant bien vite notre attention, sur les deux Pansy qui se faisaient face. Qui était la première Pansy ?

- Maintenant ça suffit, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur celle-ci.

Je vis Harry faire de même et nous nous approchâmes des doubles.

- Parkinson est Parkinson, mais toi ? Qui es-tu ? Insistai-je.

- On se détend, fit cette dernière en levant ses bras au l'air. On se détend ! Je ne peux pas dire qui je suis.

- Bah voyons ! M'exclamai-je.

- Je t'assure Hermione, que tu ne veux pas que je te dise qui je suis, insista-t-elle en plongeant sur regard dans le mien.

C'était si étrange de voir Pansy me regarder de cette manière…

- Je crois que c'est Malefoy, me souffla Harry à l'oreille.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux ? Demandai-je alors.

- Oui de toi, alors s'il te plait, abaisse cette baguette.

C'était Drago ! Drago avait prit l'apparence de Pansy.

- Comment as-tu osé prendre mon apparence ! S'exclama la véritable Pansy. Tu vas me le payer Weasley !

Harry laissa échapper un rire, mais moi, la situation ne m'amusait pas du tout. Pansy prenait visiblement son double pour Ron, ce qui n'était pas étonnant après le bref échange que nous avions eu. Cependant, il fallait qu'on se débarrasse de Pansy et ce très rapidement, il était hors de question qu'elle voit Drago redevenir lui-même. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que les cheveux de Drago reprenaient leur véritable apparence. Après quelques secondes, il fut redevenu totalement lui-même

- Drago ! S'exclama Pansy en se jetant vers lui. Tu vas bien ? Par Merlin tu vas bien ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu es vraiment un abrutit finit ! Lançai-je à Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant !

- Elle la ferme le castor ! Me lança Pansy mauvaise.

- Et le bouledogue ? Surenchéris-je.

- Eh oh ! STOP ! S'exclama Drago.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry.

Personne ne répondit.

- Moi, je me suis fais mal à l'entrainement de quidditch, donc, je suis allé te chercher Hermione. Tu as agit très bizarrement et du coup j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas toi. J'ai cru que quelqu'un avait pris ton apparence.

- J'ai cru que tu étais Parkinson au départ, avouai-je à mon tour. Après, j'ai cru que tu étais Zabini ou un autre Serpentard.

- Me faire passer pour Potter n'aurait pas été très fin de ma part, fit remarquer Pansy en relevant le nez.

- Oh c'est vrai que se faire passer pour Drago était bien plus intelligent ! Répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sur que c'était plus intelligent ! Ta réaction en me voyant m'aurait éclairé sur la véritable situation de Drago. Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce délire entre vous deux ? Qui aime qui ? J'ai mal compris hein ?

Aucun de nous ne répondit, mais nous nous tournâmes tous, tout de même, vers Drago.

- Moi, je voulais juste vérifier que vous n'alliez pas craquer sous la pression de Pansy, expliqua-t-il finalement. Je voulais faire un test avant que vous gâchiez tout avec elle.

- Eh bien c'est réussi ! C'est toi qui as tout gâché ! Comment on va faire maintenant ? Hein Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago ? Marmonna Pansy d'une voix peu assurée. Je ne comprends rien là.

Il poussa un profond soupire et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Je suis avec eux Pansy, déclara-t-il. J'ai quitté les mangemorts.

- C'est une blague hein ? Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Drago, c'est une blague ?

- Non ce n'est pas une blague, Hermione et moi avons passé plusieurs mois dans un autre monde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- C'est compliqué, dit-il sans trouver les mots. Bref, Hermione et moi… On est ensemble et j'ai rejoins l'Ordre.

Pansy fit quelques pas en arrière et finit par se heurter au mur du couloir. Elle semblait totalement perdue et je la comprenais.

- Tout le monde croit que tu as été fait prisonnier, dit-elle.

- Je sais, c'est le but. Si les mangemorts apprennent la vérité, mes parents le paieront de leur vie. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

- Non je ne comprends pas Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ?! S'exclama-t-elle en nous désignant Harry et moi.

- C'est là le bon chemin Pansy et je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais. Qu'importe le sang que l'on a, nous sommes tous des sorciers. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de suivre nos parents, nous ne sommes pas obligés de lutter avec eux pour une cause à laquelle nous n'adhérons pas.

- Tu y adhérais pourtant !

- Je suivais mes parents. Nous suivons tous nos parents !

- Tu l'as toi-même traité de sang de bourbe ! Dit-elle en me regardant.

- J'étais un gamin stupide qui ne savait pas ce qu'il disait.

- Je ne te reconnais pas Drago…

- Parce que je ne suis plus exactement le même. Joins-toi à nous Pansy, rejoins l'ordre !

Elle secoua cependant la tête, d'un air perdu.

- Tu vies constamment dans la peur Pansy et cela ne cessera pas, que Voldemort gagne ou pas. Rien ne changera. Viens avec nous.

Pansy secoua de nouveau la tête effrayé, avant de se mettre à courir. Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir et je lançai un regard entendu à Drago.

- Oui, je sais, fit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Il couru à sa suite, s'arrêta à l'angle du couloir et pointa sa baguette dans la direction qu'avait pris Pansy.

- OUBLIETTE ! Cria-t-il.

Je vis au regard de Drago, qu'il avait bien touché Pansy. Il lui adressa un regard désolé et emplit de tristesse. Je sentis moi-même mon cœur se resserrer dans ma poitrine. J'étais profondément triste. Pas pour Pansy, mais pour lui, pour Drago, pour celui que j'aimais. Il était seul, terriblement seul et ce n'était pas près de changer. Si Drago avait quitté les mangermots, ce n'était peut-être pas seulement par amour pour moi. Il avait eu ça en lui dès le départ, il avait juste eu besoin d'un peu d'aide. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de Pansy.


	39. Chapitre 39 : La fuite

**Chapitre 39 : La fuite**

Deux longs mois passèrent, l'hiver laissant place au printemps. Rien n'avait changé du côté de Poudlard et nous n'avions rien tenté envers les autres amis de Drago. Ce dernier avait catégoriquement refusé que nous essayions quoi que ce soit de plus, après le cuisant échec de Pansy. Pour lui, il était clair, qu'aucun de ses amis ne suivrait jamais ses pas. J'avais donc continué mon petit rituel : la semaine à Poudlard et le week-end avec Drago aux quartiers de l'ordre.  
>Cependant, si. Il y avait bien quelque chose qui avait changé en deux mois. Drago s'était enfin intégré aux autres, aux membres de l'ordre. Il semblait finalement s'entendre avec tous le monde, même si certaines affinités étaient plus marquées. A présent, on pouvait presque dire que le duo des jumeaux Weasley comptait un troisième membre. Au départ, j'avais été déçu qu'il ne se dirige pas davantage vers Harry et Ron, mais finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. Nous avions ainsi nos propres amis. Je pensais que c'était plus sain, pour Drago et moi de ne pas être constamment collé ensemble. Par ailleurs, les jumeaux ayant quitté Poudlard, ils retrouvaient souvent Drago la semaine, le tirant de sa profonde solitude. Peut-être était-ce en partie grâce à ça qu'ils s'étaient au départ bien entendu. Leur envie de faire des bêtises avaient ensuite finit de les rassembler. Au début de cette nouvelle relation les liant, j'avais eus peur de la réaction de Molly, mais elle semblait finalement la plus satisfaite de tous les adultes. En effet, les jumeaux avaient entrainé Drago dans leurs nombreuses inventions, mais ayant beaucoup de devoirs à faire pour rester au niveau de Poudlard, Drago avait dû mettre un hola. Les jumeaux avaient donc entrepris de travailler avec Drago sur ses cours de sixième année, pour aller plus vite. Molly était donc ravie de voir ses deux enfants se remettre au travail et étudier, même si c'était uniquement pour avoir plus de temps à se consacrer à leurs « bêtises », comme elle aimait si bien les appeler comme ça. Je savais également qu'elle nourrissait l'idée qu'ils passent leurs examens de fin d'année, de la même manière que Drago.<br>Ce dernier voyait par ailleurs sa mère, environ une fois toutes les deux semaines, toujours accompagné de Rogue. Apparemment, elle se réjouissait de voir son fils heureux et en bonne santé. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais émit la moindre possibilité pour elle de rejoindre notre camps.

Ce soir-là, nous dinions tous ensemble autour de la grande table. Je m'étais assise en face de Drago, tandis qu'il s'était de son côté, entouré des jumeaux.  
>- Tu as été préfet ? S'exclama soudain Fred.<br>Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui et le regard indigné qu'il lançait à Drago. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête fière.  
>- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, lui adressa George en secouant négativement la tête de gauche à droite. Mais ça s'est passé avant que tu deviennes quelqu'un de bien. Maintenant, c'est sûr que ce genre de chose n'arriverait plus.<br>Je levai les yeux au ciel et me retins d'intervenir.  
>- Ce n'est pas une honte d'être préfet ! S'exclama Molly en adressant aux jumeaux un regard sévère. Toute notre famille l'a été.<br>- Et nous on est quoi ? S'indigna George.  
>- Des voisins de paliers ? Percy a été le pire, soupira Fred d'un air désespéré. Le jour où il a reçu son insigne, il nous en a parlé pendant une nuit entière !<br>- Je pense que c'était plutôt durant tout l'été, dit l'autre jumeau. Il était insupportable.  
>Drago rit avant de préciser que chez les Serpentards, être préfet permettait juste de pouvoir faire plus de bêtises et d'avoir le droit de sortir dans les couloirs la nuit.<br>- Par exemple une fois, j'ai ...  
>Molly lui adressa un regard sévère et la fin de la phrase de Drago mourut dans sa gorge.<br>C'était dans ces moments là que je savais que Drago faisait réellement partie des nôtres à présent, c'était à la manière dont Molly le traitait. Pas comme un de ses fils, non, nous ne pouvions pas aller jusque là, mais comme une personne adulte ayant de l'autorité sur un enfant faisant partie de sa large famille.  
>La salle à manger devint soudain silencieuse et nous nous retournâmes tous en direction de Rogue qui venait de passer l'encadrement de la porte.<br>- J'ai une bonne nouvelle.  
>A l'entendre, au aurait dit qu'il allait annoncer un décès. Il fallait vraiment qu'il revoit les intonations de ses phrases ! Nous attendîmes tous silencieusement qu'il poursuive pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la table pour s'approcher de Drago. Il ne se baissa cependant pas vers lui, se contentant de poser une main sur son épaule.<br>- Les Malefoy ont quitté les rangs de Voldemort. Ils ont pris la fuite.  
>Sa nouvelle fut accueillit par des soupires de soulagement, des exclamations de joie, des commentaires animés, mais la plus belle réaction fut celle de Drago. Il avait un sourire que j'avais vu peu de fois sur son visage. Je lui adressai alors un regard pétillant de bonheur et je vis ses yeux s'humidifier alors que son sourire disparaissait. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, juste avant qu'il ne porte les mains à son visage pour se cacher.<br>- Mais Drago, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Intervint Tonks en se levant de sa chaise pour le rejoindre.  
>- C'est l'émotion, répondis-je à la place de celui que j'aimais, voyant qu'il n'était pas capable de parler.<br>Tonks vint s'accroupir à côté de lui et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.  
>- LES MALEFOY AVEC NOUS ! LES MALEFOY AVEC NOUS ! Se mirent à scander les jumeaux Weasley en cœur.<br>- Fred, George ! On se clame, leur ordonna Molly, qui était cependant souriante.

Une fois le dîner terminé, personne ne rentra comme il en était habituellement coutume le vendredi. Ils restèrent tous pour savourer quelques verres d'alcool et célébrer cette nouvelle, qui était mine de rien une grande avancé pour l'Ordre. La plupart des adultes envoyèrent des patronus aux autres membres de l'Ordre pour qu'ils viennent nous rejoindre et même Ginny fut autorisée à sortir de Poudlard. Elle arriva accompagnée du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur Mc Gonnagall. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, elle vint aussitôt se jeter dans mes bras. A cet instant précis, je vis Dumbledore poser une main sur l'épaule de Drago et mon bonheur fut total. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui, je me ruai vers Drago, profitant du fait que les jumeaux ne lui avaient pas encore remis la main dessus.  
>- Je suis tellement content Hermione, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui. Ils sont partis, ils sont en sécurité, je vais les revoir. Tu comprends ? Insista-t-il. Mon père a dû abandonner son idée de machine, j'en suis certain, sinon...<br>Il ne termina pas sa phrase et me déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.  
>Notre moment d'intimité ne dura pas, puisque les jumeaux, Harry, Ron et Ginny se joignirent à nous. Le trio infernal, profita de l'état joyeux de l'assemblé pour nous montrer leurs nouvelles créations. Je ne pus cependant pas voir grande chose, car Ginny me tira à l'écart, m'emmenant même à l'étage supérieur. Lorsque nous fûmes seules, à l'abri des regards, elle m'annonça qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à me dire.<br>- Harry et moi nous sommes embrassés, m'avoua-t-elle en rougissant.  
>- C'est vrai ? M'exclamai-je. J'étais sûr que cela allait bientôt arriver ! Comment c'est arrivé ?<br>- C'était un soir en sortant de la bibliothèque.  
>- Harry était à la bibliothèque ? Demandai-je surprise.<br>- Oui, il est venu travailler avec moi.  
>Je levai les yeux au ciel amusé. L'amour nous faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi ! Harry à la bibliothèque...<br>- Du coup, quand on est sortis il était tard et les couloirs étaient vides. Il a donc glissé sa main dans la mienne et nous avons marché comme ça jusqu'à notre salle commune. Et il m'a embrassé juste avant de dire le mot de passe.  
>- Sans blague ?! S'exclama Fred qui se tenait debout dans les escaliers, juste en dessous de nous.<br>Le visage de Ginny se décomposa tandis que j'adressai à son frère un regard réprobateur. Voyant que Fred n'ajoutait rien, sans pour autant s'en aller, Ginny descendit les escaliers sans oser le regarder.  
>- Tu exagères Fred, lui lançai-je lorsque Ginny eu disparu.<br>- J'aurais dû prendre une photo de sa tête, dit-il d'un air songeur. Le cliché aurait fait merveille dans notre salon.  
>- On aurait même pu rajouter P-s-l-F, intervint George qui passa sa tête dans les escaliers.<br>- Pris sur le fait, traduit Fred en pouffant de rire.  
>- Ce que vous êtes bêtes, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>Ils descendirent sans cesser de rire et je les suivis mi-amusée, mi-agacée. Alors que je passai près du tableau de la mère de Sirius, Dumbledore s'arrêta devant moi.  
>- Ce sont nos choix qui montrent qui nous sommes réellement et ce soir les Malefoy ont suivis le chemin emprunté par leurs fils. Chemin que vous lui avez-vous-même montré. Vous pouvez être fière de vous Mlle Granger, déclara le directeur d'un sourire bienveillant.<br>- Je suis surtout fière de Drago.  
>- Ah l'amour, dit-il rêveur. C'est la plus grande des forces.<br>Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour rejoindre l'assemblé au bout du couloir et lorsque je voulus avancer à mon tour, des bras m'encerclant le ventre, me retinrent. La bouche de Drago glissa lentement le long de me cou.  
>- J'ai tellement hâte que tout soit finit Hermione, souffla-t-il. J'ai tellement hâte, si tu savais... Nous aurons enfin une vie parfaite et sereine. Nous pourrons enfin être pleinement heureux.<br>- Moi aussi j'ai hâte, terriblement hâte.  
>Je sentis l'une des mains de Drago remonter délicatement jusqu'à mon épaule, sur laquelle il posa également son menton.<br>- Je n'arrête pas de me demander où j'en serais sans toi...  
>- N'y pense pas, l'important c'est que tu sois avec nous maintenant.<br>- Tu sais tout à l'heure, j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, au tout début du repas.  
>- Comment ça ? Pourquoi as-tu pensé une chose pareille ?<br>- Ma marque était très douloureuse.  
>Il s'écarta de moi et releva la manche de son bras. La marque des ténèbres n'avaient jamais été si noire.<br>- Tu crois que c'est à cause de mes parents ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. J'espère.<br>Il m'adressa un regard surpris.  
>- Si c'est à cause d'eux, ca veut dire que leur départ affecte Voldemort.<br>- Je ne pense pas, nous n'étions plus dans ses bonnes grâces depuis un moment.  
>- Peut-être, mais il a vu qu'ils étaient partis. A sa place, j'aurais peur que d'autres mangemorts s'en aillent à leur tour.<br>- Ca arrivera.  
>Il semblait si sûr de lui, que j'avais presque envie de le croire.<p>

Vers minuit, Drago et moi nous retrouvâmes enfin seuls. Du moins, il restait Kreattur qui nettoyait la salle à manger et le salon, après les petites festivités. Après deux mois, son comportement à lui aussi avait changé. Drago m'avait dit qu'il avait eu une grande conversation avec lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir la réelle définition du mot « conversation ». L'avait-il menacé ? Dans tous les cas, ce qu'avait fait Drago semblait avoir porté ses fruits, puisque l'elfe se comportait d'une manière tout à fait nouvelle. Il ne se plaignait plus, ne balançait plus de méchanceté et ne regardait plus personne de travers. Du moins, en présence de Drago. Lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les parages, c'était autre chose. Tout le monde avait constaté l'étrange autorité qu'avait Drago et Harry lui avait promit qu'il lui offrirait l'elfe lorsque la guerre serait terminée. Ce à quoi, Drago s'était aussitôt opposé. « Il ne voulait pas d'un elfe aussi mal élevé ».

Drago s'était endormis comme une masse dans notre lit lorsque je sortis de la douche. Je remontai alors la couverture sur lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas froid et m'installai au bureau de la chambre pour jeter un œil au petit cahier qui me servait d'agenda. J'avais déjà fais trois-quarts de mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine et je cherchai un encrier sur le bureau pour barrer les travaux déjà effectués. Où était donc son fichu encrier ? J'ouvris les tiroirs un à un, mais n'en trouvai pas. Doutant de moi, je rouvris le premier tiroir et quelque chose m'attira soudain l'œil. Des enveloppes ouvertes. Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvris la première. Elle contenait un petit parchemin avec une seule et unique phrase inscrite à l'ancre noire.

« P suit son court »

Il n'y avait rien de plus, pas même de signature. J'ouvris alors les autres enveloppes les une après les autres, mais leur contenu resta totalement déroutant.

« D empêche P d'avancer. Meurtre en perspective »

« B et T sur le terrain »

« P difficile avec B »

« P en cours »

Je n'y comprenais rien, absolument rien et j'étais certaine que c'était fait exprès. J'eus beau ouvrir de nouvelles lettres, le même charabia y était inscrit. Je me tournai vers Drago, qui dormait profondément. Etait-ce à lui qu'était adressée toutes ses lettres ? Non ce n'était pas possible... Avec qui aurait-il pu être en contact, il n'avait plus personne à part les membres de l'Ordre ! Soudain, notre conversation au sujet de la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, me revint aussitôt en mémoire. Drago m'avait dit avoir eu peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose... Avait-il eu de bonnes raisons d'avoir peur ? Cela avait-il un lien avec toutes ses lettres ? Je savais que Drago m'aimait, je le sentais au plus profond de moi, mais aurait-il pu être un espion pour le compte des mangemorts ? Aurait-il pu revenir sur sa décision de nous rejoindre ? Non bien sûr que non, c'était stupide ! Mais que voulaient donc dire toutes ces lettres ? Mais plus urgent, devais-je faire part à Drago de ma découverte ? Il était presque certain qu'il nierait, qu'il m'accuserait d'être une fouine, qu'il m'accuserait de ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais bon sang ! Ces lettres ! Alors que je m'approchai du lit dans le but de réveiller, mon geste s'arrêta. Et si tout cela n'avait rien à voir à quelque chose de mauvais ? Si c'était juste des lettres concernant leurs inventions ? Je me souvenais clairement que Fred et George avaient fait le même genre de cachoteries lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Et cela avait évidemment concerné leurs inventions. Je me retins donc de réveiller Drago et vins me coucher près de lui dans le lit. La nuit portait conseil et si j'étais encore inquiète le lendemain, je lui en parlerais.

Cependant, je ne parvins pas à m'endormir. La totalité de ma relation avec Drago défilait dans mon esprit. Il était certain qu'il m'aimait, au du moins qu'il m'avait aimé à un moment donné. Après tout, j'avais lu son journal lorsque nous étions dans l'autre monde. Mais que c'était-il passé après ? Ce que j'avais pensé de Harry un peu plus tôt dans la soirée me revint en mémoire. Le fait que l'amour nous faisait faire n'importe quoi. Me rendait-il de mon côté aveugle ? N'avais-je donc pas vu un possible changement chez Drago. Un soir datant de déjà deux mois, me revint également à l'esprit. Le soir où Drago avait prit l'apparence de Pansy pour venir à Poudlard. Et s'il y était venu pour une autre raison que vérifier que Harry et moi ne craquerions pas sous la pression ? S'il était venu pour s'entretenir avec ses anciens amis ? Non, Pansy avait été trop surprise de le voir... Et puis il lui avait jeté le sort d'oubliette. La dernière possibilité était qu'il entretenait une correspondance avec ses parents. Mais pourquoi tant de mystère dans ces lettres ? Mais surtout, pourquoi Drago nous l'aurait caché ?  
>Non, il avait autre chose et j'étais certaine que cela n'allait pas me plaire.<p> 


	40. Chapitre 40 : Drago, le Serpentard

**Chapitre 40 : Drago, le Serpentard**

J'avais pris la décision de ne rien dire à Drago, absolument rien. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. D'un, s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'anodin, ou de choses relatives aux affaires des jumeaux, Drago m'en voudrait pour mon manque de confiance en lui. De deux, s'il me cachait en réalité des choses importantes, il nierait forcément face à mes accusations. Il était donc plus prudent de ne rien dire et de jeter un œil à se tiroir le week-end prochain, pour voir s'il avait reçu de nouvelles lettres.

Cependant, maintenant que j'avais pris connaissances de ces lettres, j'avais l'impression de voir un changement de comportement chez Drago. Un comportement dont je n'avais pas du m'apercevoir jusque là. Il semblait distant. Certes, il m'avait prise dans ses bras à plusieurs reprises la veille, mais j'avais à présent l'impression que c'était en fait plus mécanique qu'autre chose. Je me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage et m'observai dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Peut-être que c'était ces lettres qui me rendaient folle et qui me faisaient imaginer je ne sais quoi. Par le biais du miroir, je vis Drago s'avancer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses mèches blondes lui tombaient négligemment sur le front et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard suspicieux.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? Me demanda-t-il aussitôt.<br>- Tu es décoiffé, ne trouvai-je qu'à répondre.  
>Il s'avança jusqu'au miroir et observa son propre reflet. Il remit en place ses mèches rebelles et se passa à son tour de l'eau sur le visage. Je ne pus rester avec lui dans la salle de bain, cela me semblait trop dur de cacher mon trouble. Je rejoignis la cuisine à l'étage inférieur et y trouvai Kreattur en pleine préparation du petit déjeuné. Qu'était la conversation que Drago avait eue avec lui ? Lui avait-il promis qu'il rejoindrait bientôt une famille au sang pur afin de la servir ? Avait-il mit un simple elfe de maison dans la confidence ? Pourquoi ce dernier respectait-il autant Drago ? Pourquoi écoutait-il le moindre de ses ordres ?<br>Kreattur, finit par me servir des œufs brouillés dans une assiette et j'allai m'installer à la table de la salle à manger. Pendant quelques instants, je me surpris à me dire que s'il le voulait, Kreattur pouvait empoisonner la nourriture à tout moment, sur ordre de Drago.  
>Je repensais aux lettres utilisées : P, D, T et B. Et si c'étaient les initiales de ses amis ? Pansy, Daphné, Théodore, Blaise ? Si c'était aussi simple que ça ? Il y a deux mois, Drago n'avait surement pas pris l'apparence de Pansy pour nous tester Harry et moi. Il avait du prendre son apparence pour entrer en contact avec eux ! Il avait dû lancer le sort d'oubliettes à l'encontre de Pansy pour que celle-ci oublie la déclaration « d'amour » qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux, mais il avait dû la rattraper après, ou revenir à Poudlard même. Ou peut-être que « P » signifiait « plan ». Ce serait même logique vu les phrases que j'avais lues. Pourtant... Pourquoi Pansy aurait-elle été à l'écart ? Etait-ce elle qui lui envoyait les lettres ?! Mon dieu, c'était certain ! C'était plus que certain.<br>Drago entra dans la salle à manger, me faisant sursauter.  
>- Tu as bizarre ce matin, me lança-t-il avant de s'asseoir en face de moi, sa propre assiette posée sur la table.<br>Je ne répondis pas, le contemplant avec appui. Comment osait-il ainsi me mentir ? Me cacher toutes ces choses alors que je lui avais offert mon soutien ? Le soutien de l'Ordre !  
>- Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table, me faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter.<br>- Je sais tout, dis-je, ni tenant plus.  
>- Ca on le sait que Hermione Granger sait tout, répliqua-t-il. On le sait.<br>- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de rire. J'ai lu tes lettres.  
>Son visage se marqua de stupeur. Cependant, ce fut court, très court.<br>- Quelles lettres ?  
>- Tu tentes vraiment le tout pour le tout, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-je en me levant brusquement de ma chaise.<br>Je pointai ma baguette sur lui et il se leva à son tour de chaise, levant les bras en face de lui, comme pour se protéger.  
>- Du calme Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je vais t'expliquer.<br>- J'écoute, dis-je sans pour autant abaisser ma baguette.  
>- C'est pour ...<br>- Ne t'avise pas de me mentir, le coupai-je.  
>- Je suis en contact avec mes anciens amis.<br>Ainsi il avouait si facilement ? Il n'essayait même pas de mentir ?  
>- Lorsque Pansy m'a vu à Poudlard, il y a de ça déjà deux mois, sa réaction aurait dû être pire. Apprendre notre relation à toi et à moi aurait dû la mettre hors d'elle. J'ai alors su qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour qu'elle se joigne à nous. Lorsqu'elle a disparu dans le couloir, je lancé le sort oubliette, mais j'ai fais en sorte qui ne l'atteigne pas. Elle s'en est rendu compte et c'était la première preuve de ma bonne foi que je pouvais lui donner. Un soir de la semaine suivante, je suis retournée à Poudlard pour m'entretenir avec elle. Elle est avec nous Hermione, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.<br>- Pourquoi tu pas m'avoir tenue au courant ! L'accusai-je toujours suspicieuse.  
>- Je ne voulais pas que tu ais de faux espoirs ! Rien n'était joué encore. On a d'abord eu des difficultés avec Blaise et c'est maintenant Daphné qui pose problème.<br>- Et pour Théodore ? M'enquis-je.  
>- Il a toujours été un suiveur. Lorsque Blaise s'est rallié à nous, il a fait de même.<br>- Et du coup, ils sont avec nous ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir informé l'Ordre ?  
>- Parce que, comme je te l'ai dis, rien n'est totalement sûr pour l'instant.<br>Je n'arrive pas à le croire, cela me paraissait trop simple. Drago avait répondu à mes interrogations, les lettres étaient bien ce que je m'étais imaginée, mais pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à vraiment le croire. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché si c'était pour me révéler la vérité si rapidement ?  
>- Qu'à pensé Pansy du fait que tu rejoignais l'Ordre ? Demandai-je espérant qu'il parvienne à me convaincre.<br>- Au départ elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Pour elle, c'était comme si quelqu'un de riche s'appauvrissait dans le but de s'allier aux pauvres. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt.  
>- C'est une métaphore de votre sang j'imagine ?<br>Drago hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.  
>- Je t'avoue qu'au départ, j'ai réussis à la rallier à notre cause en lui assurant que c'était le camp de l'Ordre qui allait gagner. Cependant, au fil des semaines, je crois qu'elle a réussit à vraiment comprendre.<br>- Tu crois ? Répétai-je d'une voix aiguë.  
>- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, se défendit Drago. C'est dur pour elle !<br>- Comme cela l'a été pour toi !  
>- Non Hermione. Moi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, j'ai une preuve, qu'en réalité, il n'y a aucune différence entre nos sangs. Pansy n'est tombée amoureuse de personne. J'imagine que c'est me voir rallié à votre cause qui l'a fait changer d'avis.<br>- Et Blaise ?  
>- Lui, ce n'était pas tant le sang qui lui important, c'était le pouvoir que cela lui donnait. Avoir le sang pur, lui permettait d'être au dessus des autres, de sentir qu'il avait plus de légitimé. C'est ce que je pensais avant aussi. Ce n'était qu'une manière de me prouver et de prouver aux autres que j'étais mieux. Hermione, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus douce. Abaisse, cette baguette maintenant, je t'aime et je suis de ton côté. Arrête tes bêtises.<br>Je m'exécutai aussitôt, pourtant mon estomac était toujours aussi serré. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qui me faisait douter, ce qui me gênait, mais j'avais l'impression de louper quelque chose, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus.  
>Nous nous rassîmes chacun sur notre chaise et commençâmes à manger en silence. Silence durant lequel je compris ce qui me gênait : le regard de Drago. Un regard étrange que je n'avais pas l'impression de connaître.<br>La fin du week-end se déroule dans la même suspicion que j'avais eu à l'égard de Drago le samedi matin. Certes il semblait m'avoir tout avoué, mais je trouvais ça trop facile. Par ailleurs, nous n'avions eu que très peu de contact physique, un baiser chaste par-ci, par-là, me confortant dans mon idée qu'il se passait quelque chose. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas en parler à Ron et Harry. Après tout, l'Ordre avait fait d'énormes efforts pour intégrer Drago à sa cause et maintenant que c'était chose faite, je me voyais mal remettre celui que j'aimais en question. Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien de plus, peut-être qu'il était juste anxieux par la situation. Ses amis de Serpentard, la fuite de ses parents, lui faisant partit de l'Ordre... Je ne pouvais pas l'accuser sans preuve, sans raison valable, juste parce que je le sentais distant et étrange. Je ne pouvais pas tout remettre en question.

Je ne savais pas si Drago avait écrit de nouvelles lettres à ses amis, pour leur dire que j'étais au courant, mais j'avais l'impression que ces derniers me lançaient des regards soutenus à certains moments. Lorsque nous entrions en cours par exemple, ou lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient à nous verbalement pour donner le change. J'avais l'impression que lorsqu'ils posaient les yeux sur moi, ils communiquaient réellement et presque de manière amicale. Pourtant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de me méfier.

Un soir, n'y tenant plus, je me confiai à Ginny, en lui faisant promettre de garder ça pour elle.  
>- Tu me fais peur Hermione, m'avoua-t-elle lorsque j'eu terminé mon explication. Si toi aussi tu doutes de lui c'est qu'il y a peut-être vraiment un danger. Pourtant... Il a l'air de t'aimer.<br>- Je n'en ai pas l'impression ces derniers temps.  
>- Ne penses-tu pas que son changement de comportement vient du fait qu'il est angoissé par la future tournure des événements ? Je veux dire... Il prend beaucoup de risques avec ses amis, en se confiant à eux sur sa situation.<br>- Je ne sais pas Ginny, je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en ai parlé.  
>- Parce que cela te perturbe, à l'évidence. Je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il ne faille alarmer personne pour l'instant. Parce que si tu as tord, tu pourrais mettre Drago en danger. Si l'Ordre ne lui fait plus confiance, il sera seul, terriblement seul. Nous ne pouvons cependant par prendre de risques, ajouta-t-elle. Il faut que tu surveilles son comportement.<br>J'acquiesçai d'un faible signe de la tête. Je savais qu'il fallait que je veille, que je le surveille et il n'y avait rien de pire que de se méfier de la personne qu'on aimait.  
>- La réalité de notre monde, la changé, soufflai-je. Enfin je ne sais pas, nous étions simplement plus heureux là-bas.<br>- Tout rentrera dans l'ordre lorsque la guerre sera finit.  
>- J'ai peur Ginny... J'ai vraiment peur que Drago me cache quelque chose.<br>- Tu le voir ce soir ? Comme d'habitude ?  
>- Non. Je ne le vois plus la semaine. L'Ordre m'a demandé de me faire plus discrète.<p>

Le week-end suivant, je rejoignis Drago, mais la situation avait franchement évoluée, ce qui n'était pas sans m'inquiéter, me faisant redoubler de méfiance à son égard. J'avais beau lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, s'il m'en voulait pour quelque chose, s'il était angoissé, mais il ne disait rien, prétextant que tout allait pour le mieux. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être le cas et j'étais certaine qu'il le savait aussi bien que moi. Nous n'avions pas eu le moindre contact physique, pas un seul. Je dormais toujours avec lui, mais c'était la peur au ventre que je finissais par m'endormir. Il en fut exactement de même le week-end suivant. Non, pas vraiment de même, en fait. C'était pire. J'avais encore une fois insisté auprès de Drago pour savoir quel était le problème, mais il avait nié tout changement. Ne voyait-il vraiment pas que nous avions finis par à peine nous adresser la parole ? Non, il devait forcément s'en rendre compte ! Je n'avais parlé à personne de se revirement de situation, pas même à Ginny. Je lui en avais déjà trop dit.

- Tu peux me passer le sel ?  
>Je levai les yeux vers Drago. Il ne me regardait pas, se contentant de fixer son assiette, les yeux perdus dans le néant. Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre « s'il te plait », le moindre sourire, le moindre regard. Même sa voix semblait morte. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça... Je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux, mettant peut-être de jour en jour, l'Ordre en danger. Je ne pouvais plus prendre le risque. Je passai finalement le sel à Drago, d'un geste sec et regardai les membres de l'Ordre, mangeant autour de nous, passant de visage en visage. Personne ne se rendait donc compte du comportement de Drago ? Et à qui pourrais-je confier mes inquiétudes ? Qui chercherait à connaître la vérité avant de condamner Drago ? J'avais peur de lui, mais je l'aimais toujours. A qui pouvais-je donc confier sa vie ? Lorsque je reposai les yeux sur Drago, je rencontrai enfin son regard. Il me fixait avec une haine sans nom, comme l'ancien Serpentard l'aurait fait, comme l'ancien Drago que je connaissais. Je sentis la peur s'agripper à mes trippes. Je me tournai, désespérée, vers Fred et George, mais ils semblaient occuper à contempler quelque chose dans le plat principal que Molly venait de recouvrir d'un couvercle. Drago s'approcha lentement de George qui était à sa droite et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille que je n'entendis pas. Ce qui me troubla le plus, c'est qu'il semblait soudainement retrouver une attitude normale, une attitude sympathique. Etait-ce pour jouer le jeu ?<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! S'exclama Molly. Fred, George !  
>Nous nous retournâmes tous vers les concernés qui étaient hilares. Drago, sans aller jusqu'à se montrer aussi joyeux, sourit, amusé. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes après, que je vis les dents de tous les membres de la table virer au bleu.<br>- Cela ne fait rire que vous ! Poursuivit Molly agacée.  
>Dans n'importe quel autre cas, j'aurais peut-être moi aussi esquissé un sourire, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Drago ne m'adressait plus la parole, allant même jusqu'à me lancer d'étranges regards, mais il continuait de traiter amicalement avec les jumeaux Weasley. Certes, ces derniers, aux même titres que les membres de l'Ordre, le trouvait plus renfermé, mais ils avaient mis ça sur le compte de son inquiétude concernant la fuite de ses parents. Je savais que cela n'avait rien à voir et je n'arrivais décidemment pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mise à part le fait qu'il était peut-être en train de trahir notre camp. Tonks ! C'était à elle dont je devais faire part de mes inquiétudes. Elle avait été la première à accueillir Drago et être aimable avec lui, j'étais donc certaine qu'elle chercherait à connaître la vérité avant de le condamner. Le repas me semblait à présent terriblement long. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'il se termine pour que je puisse lui parler rapidement.<p>

Lorsque l'on termina enfin le dessert, je sortis de table, ni tenant plus. Cependant, tous les adultes restèrent assis à leurs places. J'aurais pu demander à parler en privé à Tonks, mais j'avais bien trop peur que Drago ait des soupçons. Car s'il s'avérait qu'il avait juste cessé de m'aimer, il ne me pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir ainsi accusé.  
>- Le repas ne t'a pas plu ? Me lança Fred en me rejoignant dans le couloir.<br>- C'est tes dents bleues qui t'ont gênées ? Renchérit George en riant.  
>- J'ai d'autres préoccupations que vos bêtises ! M'exclamai-je.<br>- Oui, on a cru comprendre, répondit George en reprenant son sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
>- Ce n'est rien d'important, ne vous en faites pas, dis-je tout en voyant Drago nous rejoindre. Ce sont les cours et les examens qui approchent.<br>Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas à notre hauteur et monta à l'étage supérieur.  
>- On est en mars ! S'exclama Fred en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.<br>- Tonks ! M'exclamai-je soudain en la voyant sortir à son tour de la salle à manger et se diriger vers le hall d'entrée.  
>Elle glissa un bref mot à Lupin et vint me rejoindre. Les jumeaux m'abandonnèrent et montèrent à leur tour à l'étage, certainement pour rejoindre Drago.<br>- Tu voulais me parler ? Me demanda Tonks en fronçant les sourcils devant mon air grave.  
>- C'est au sujet de Drago... Il semble...<br>Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes et Tonks attendit patiemment.  
>- Je ne veux pas porter d'accusations, mais il a changé, finis-je par dire.<br>- Il est tendu, c'est normal à l'heure actuelle. Avec la fuite de ses parents, son changement de camp...  
>- Non Tonks, insistai-je. Il me fait peur.<br>Cette fois-ci, elle sembla prendre ce que je lui disais avec plus de sérieux.  
>- J'ai l'impression qu'il prépare quelque chose, poursuivis-je. Je voudrais juste que tu vérifies qu'il ne fait rien de mal, ou allant à l'encontre de l'Ordre.<br>Elle me tira dans le petit salon, pour nous isoler des autres.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? As-tu remarqué des choses en particulier ?<br>- Il ne m'adresse pratiquement plus la parole, il me lance d'étranges regards haineux, mais surtout... Il m'a caché qu'il était en contact avec ses anciens amis de Serpentard. Il ne me l'a avoué que lorsque j'ai découvert leurs échanges par lettres. Cela date de déjà deux semaines. Il m'a dit qu'il essayait de leur faire rejoindre l'Ordre, mais ses cachoteries m'inquiètent, d'autant plus avec la distance qu'il met avec moi.  
>- Je vais me renseigner, finit par dire Tonks. Je vais même demander à un aurore de rester à l'extérieur de la maison et de surveiller les allers et venus de Drag.<br>- Merci, dis-je dans un soupire de soulagement.  
>Elle me fit un signe de la main et sortit du salon pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre. J'étais soulagée, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, soulagée d'avoir enfin fait par de mes inquiétudes.<p>

Au moment, où je sortis à mon tour du salon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Severus Rogue. Il paraissait affolé et mon cœur s'emballa. Que se passait-il ? Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec Drago ? Drago avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-il trahit notre camp ? Tous les membres de l'Ordre semblaient suspendus aux lèvres de Rogue et de l'annonce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
>- Luicus Malefoy est mort, finit-il par dire.<br>Il sembla chercher Drago du regard et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent dans les escaliers. Drago était là, se tenant debout droit comme un « i », pendant que j'avais moi-même le souffle coupé par la nouvelle. Je ne voyais pas son visage, mais je pouvais aisément l'imaginer. La nouvelle devait être en train de l'anéantir.  
>- On sait ce qu'il s'est passé ? Finit par demander Lupin.<br>- Il a été tué, répondit Rogue en détachant son regard de Drago.  
>- Par quelqu'un de son camp ?<br>- Les mangemorts pensent que c'est un acte de l'Ordre, mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'y croit pas. Il sait que tuer n'est pas notre objectif, répondit Rogue.  
>- Se pourrait-il que ce soit un mangemort qui l'ait fait en secret ? Intervint Tonks.<br>- C'est ce que je pense, avoua Rogue. Je pense même à Bellatrix Lestrange.  
>- Et ma mère ? Demanda soudain Drago.<br>- Pas de trace d'elle.  
>Drago se laissa lourdement tomber sur les marches de l'escalier dans un silence total. Déjà que Drago me faisait peur, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il allait à présent se passer avec cette néfaste nouvelle. Il allait devenir fou !<p> 


	41. Chapitre 41 : Ne rien dire était la moin

**Chapitre 41 : Ne rien dire était la moindre des choses**

- Son père est mort ? S'exclama Ron.  
>Harry jeta des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui tandis que je fronçais les sourcils. Nous étions dans notre sale commune non d'un hippogriffe ! Ne pouvait-il pas se montrer plus discret ?!<br>- Mais je ne comprends pas, finit par dire Harry. Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée avec lui ? Il doit avoir besoin de soutient ou...  
>- Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul, répliquai-je.<br>Harry approuva d'un simple hochement de tête.  
>Je ne pouvais pas leur en dire plus, je ne pouvais pas leur dire à quel point la relation entre Drago et moi s'était dégradée. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire qu'il me faisait peur... Après tout, Tonks se chargeait déjà d'étudier mes craintes.<p>

La salle commune se vida peu à peu, tandis que Ron et Harry essayaient de déterminer qui avait pu s'en prendre au père de Drago. Ils étaient du même avis que Rogue. C'était probablement un mangemort qui avait voulu faire payer à Lucius Malefoy sa trahison. Ce que je trouvais cependant étrange dans tout ça, c'était la disparition de Narcissa. Pourquoi n'avait-on pas retrouvé son corps au côté de celui de son époux. L'avait-on enlevé ou tout simplement épargné ? Et s'il s'agissait vraiment de Bellatrix ? Peut-être avait-elle finalement un cœur pour épargner ainsi sa sœur. C'était la seule solution plausible à ce stade.

Durant toute la semaine, un nouveau comportement attira mon attention. La semaine précédente, j'avais surpris d'étranges lueurs dans les regards des Serpentard, comme s'ils avaient discrètement voulu me témoigner leur soutien. Cependant, cette semaine n'avait rien à voir. Ils semblaient être redevenus aussi froids et détestables qu'auparavant. Avaient-ils finalement rejeté les espérances de Drago de les voir rejoindre notre camps ? Ce dernier avait-il trop insisté ? Etait-il allé trop loin et trop vite ? Ou pire, m'avait-il finalement mentis au sujet de ces fameuses lettres ? Après tout, peut-être que j'avais juste imaginé le discret changement de comportement des Serpentards. Peut-être qu'ils n'avaient échangé aucunes lettres avec Drago. Pourtant... Les lettres utilisées pouvaient être les leurs : D pour Daphné ou encore B pour Blaise. Ce fut donc la peur au ventre que je rejoignis les quartiers de l'Ordre le vendredi soir.  
>Comme je m'y étais attendu, Drago ne vint pas m'accueillir. Je le trouvai au salon, plongé dans un livre. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers moi. L'époque où je m'inquiétais seulement de ses intentions à mon égard était tellement loin... L'époque où j'avais eu peur de m'attacher à lui, de lui témoigner mon affection... Je regrettais tous ces instants, je les regrettais amèrement ! Que s'était-il passé depuis ? La réponse était claire et nette, il avait changé de camps pour moi et il avait dû rapidement le regretter.<p>

Face à la totale ignorance de Drago à mon égard, j'avais finis par monter dans « notre » chambre pour commencer ma dissertation de botanique. Au bout d'un moment, après une heure d'intense lutte contre moi-même, j'avais finis par ouvrir le fameux tiroir où j'avais découvert les lettres, mais je n'y avais rien trouvé. Je retins un rire mauvais. Drago ne me faisait pas confiance et les avais caché à un autre endroit. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il me dissimulait quelque chose ! Pourtant si Drago était encore là, entre ses quatre murs, en sécurité, c'est que Tonks n'avait encore rien découvert à son sujet. Peut-être était-il particulièrement discret, mais il cachait quelque chose, je pouvais en mettre ma main à couper.  
>Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de dîner, je descendis en bas, sans avoir réellement avancé ma dissertation, tant j'étais préoccupée. Je m'étais attendue à dîner seule, mais Drago était là, assis sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger, la mine sombre. Une nouvelle fois, il ne sembla pas remarquer ma présence. Où peut-être qu'il souhaitait juste m'ignorer. C'était sûrement ça. Kreattur nous servit nos plats et nous commençâmes à manger dans le silence le plus complet. Drago ne mâchait pas spécialement fort, mais le silence mortel de la salle à manger, amplifiait le moindre bruit. Il attrapa son verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait, planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de pomme de terre et la porta à sa bouche. Ce son de mastication me crispait au plus haut point.<br>- Drago... tentai-je, ni tenant plus.  
>- Tais-toi, le son de ta voix m'horripile, me répliqua-t-il sèchement sans quitter son assiette des yeux.<br>Sa réponse, si froide, si soudaine, si dure, me fit lâcher ma propre fourchette qui tomba dans mon assiette dans un tintement aiguë.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demandai-je en prenant sur moi.<br>Si je voulais obtenir des réponses il fallait que je m'y prenne correctement. Drago releva le menton, lentement et finit par planter son regard dans le mien. Pourtant il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer de ses yeux d'aciers. J'avais connu le Drago prétentieux, doux, peureux, drôle, idiot, amoureux, lâche, inventif ou encore méchant. Mais le Drago effrayant, je ne le connaissais que depuis deux semaines. Je voulus insister de nouveau, mais ma bouche s'ouvrit sans laisser passer le moindre son. J'avais une horrible boule de tristesse coincée dans ma gorge. Mes yeux se mirent également à me picoter et une discrète larme finit par glisser lentement le long de ma joue, sans que je puisse la retenir. Le regard de Drago, qui me fixait toujours, se transforma en une haine sans nom. Je voulus de nouveau parler, mais je restai toujours aussi stupidement muette. Drago se leva alors brusquement se chaise, la retournant sur le sol au passage et se précipita vers moi. Il me tira par le col de mon pull pour me forcer à me lever et me colla violement contre le mur.  
>- NE T'AVISE PAS DE LAISSER LA MOINDRE AUTRE LARME SORTIR !<br>- Drago... parvins-je à sangloter.  
>- FERME-LA ! Hurla-t-il de plus belle. Comment oses-tu pleurer ? Comment oses-tu te comporter comme ça devant moi ?<br>- Tu me fais peur, marmonnai-je terrifiée en tentant de me dégager de son étreinte.  
>- Je t'ai fais peur ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Je te fais peur ?<br>Il me tira quelque peu vers lui, avant de me plaquer de nouveau avec force contre le mur. Ma tête s'y cogna et je laissai échapper un petit gémissement de douleur.  
>- Et là ? Tu as peur ? Me lança-t-il.<br>J'avais l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite.  
>- Tu as peur Granger ? Ajouta-t-il en insistant sur l'emploi de mon nom de famille.<br>Voilà plus de trois mois qu'il ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi et bizarrement, même après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait enduré depuis deux semaines, j'eu l'impression que nous étions enfin arrivés au point de non retour. Il m'avait appelé Granger.  
>- Si tu savais à quel point je te hais Granger, poursuivit-il. Et en plus tu oses pleurer devant moi ! N'as-tu pas la moindre dignité ? N'as-tu pas honte de te comporter ainsi alors que ton monde est si rose ? Tu ne mérites même pas que je touche ou que je t'adresse la parole ! S'exclama-t-il en me relâchant brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Elle ose pleurer, poursuivit-il en explosant d'un rire froid tout en me tournant le dos pour rejoindre sa chaise.<br>Il l'a ramassa mais ne s'assit pas dessus pour autant. Au lieu de ça, il se tourna de nouveau vers moins, un regard haineux déformant les traits de son visage. Quant à moi, j'étais figée, totalement figée.  
>- J'ai tout fait pour toi ! J'ai quitté mon camp, j'ai quitté mon foyer, mes amis, j'ai rejoins l'Ordre, j'ai demandé à ma mère de trahir Voldemort et de se mettre en danger ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? Une sale gamine qui pleure parce que je lui fais peur ?<br>Il explosa d'un nouveau rire froid.  
>- MON PERE EST MORT ! Hurla-t-il. Mon père est mort et c'est à cause de toi ! UNIQUEMENT A CAUSE DE TOI !<br>- Je comprends que tu ais besoin de blâmer quelqu'un Drago, dis-je tout de même. Mais...  
>- Mon père est mort Hermione, mais j'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait hein ? De savoir qu'on ne sera jamais vengé, qu'on ne serait plus jamais en paix avec soi-même !<br>- Nous retrouverons le coupable et il sera puni. Je te le promets Drago, parvins-je à dire d'une voix mesurée.  
>- Puni ? Répéta-t-il en s'étranglant. Pourquoi puni ? Nous sommes débarrassés de mon père, débarrassé de l'homme qui a quitté les rangs de Voldemort seulement pour sauver ses petites fesses ! Débarrassé de l'homme qui n'était plus dans ses bonnes grâces et qui voulait coûte que coûte mettre à exécution ses projets : tuer chaque sorcier qui avait le moindre sang de moldu dans les veines pour ne laisser qu'une race pure et noble. Et tu veux punir cette personne ? Toi, tu veux la punir, fille de moldue ?<br>Je fixai Drago sans savoir quoi répondre.  
>- VAS-Y ALORS ! Hurla-t-il de nouveau. PUNI-MOI HERMIONE ! Grande justicière ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas assez souffert !<br>Je lui adressai un regard horrifiée. Voulait-il dire que...  
>- Oui, j'ai tué mon père, poursuivit-il. Parce que mine de rien, il aurait pu être une bien plus grande menace que Voldemort lui-même ! Je l'ai tué parce que c'était la seule solution, je l'ai tué parce que je croyais t'aimer. Ah l'amour... La plus belle farce de l'histoire ! Voldemort avait tout compris dès le départ ! L'amour n'existe pas réellement, l'amour n'est qu'un envoutement destiné à précipiter notre déchéance.<br>Je sentis de nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux, accablée par tout ce que j'apprenais.  
>- Si tu oses pleurer Hermione, je t'assure que je te tue, déclara-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur moi. Tu es un monstre, ajouta-t-il.<br>Je ravalai prestement mes larmes, tandis qu'un silence pesant s'insinuait entre nous. J'aurais dû parler, dire quelque chose, mais j'en étais incapable. Une foule de sentiments me submergeait et je n'aurais su dire lequel était le plus fort. L'horreur ? La culpabilité ? La tristesse ? La colère ? L'incompréhension de son acte ? J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Des pas avancèrent dans notre direction et Drago sembla enfin sortir de son mutisme. Il rangea sa baguette, se rassit à table et planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande. Lupin apparu finalement et Drago semblait ne jamais s'être levé de son siège. Rien ne s'emblait s'être passé finalement.  
>- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Me demanda Lupin en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Drago mangeait presque paisiblement.<br>- Je... c'est les... je crois que les pommes de terre ne passent pas bien, finis-je par dire. Je crois que je vais monter me coucher.  
>Lupin me regarda quitter la salle à manger sans rien dire et je filai à l'étage supérieur.<p>

Après un bref passage aux toilettes, expulsant le peu que j'avais mangé, j'étais allée m'allonger dans la chambre adjacente à celle que je partageais autrefois avec Drago. Il avait tué son père et me prenait pour principale responsable de son acte. J'étais coupable, plus que coupable. Si je n'avais pas été là, si je n'avais jamais existée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Drago serait en famille sans la moindre mort sur sa conscience. J'avais mutilé son âme. Finalement Drago, ne m'avait pas uniquement choisi moi, il avait choisi l'Ordre. Il avait choisi le camp juste et bon. Il avait choisi d'acter au nom d'Harry Potter, mettant son propre bonheur de côté. Ainsi sa colère à mon encontre venait de là. Son comportement avait certainement changé à partir du moment où il avait pleinement décidé de mettre fin aux jours de son père, pour finir par le tuer et me haïr. Drago avait raison, je ne méritais pas de pleurer devant lui, il fallait donc que je le fasse maintenant, en silence, loin de son regard, loin de sa présence.

Le lendemain, à onze heures, je n'étais toujours pas sorti de ma chambre. Après tout, comment aurais-je pu affronter son regard ? Comment aurais-je pu me tenir près de lui après tout ça ? Il n'avait pas à supporter la présence de celle qui avait indirectement tué son père. Je ne fus pas dérangée une seule fois, jusqu'à seize heures. Tonks, après avoir frappé plusieurs fois à ma porte, finit par entrer, visiblement inquiète. Lorsqu'elle me vit lever les yeux vers elle, elle sembla aussitôt soulagée de voir que j'allais « bien ». Elle vint s'asseoir sur mon lit dans un petit soupire d'aise.  
>- Les pommes de terre ? Me lança-t-elle. Lupin m'a dit.<br>Je me contentai d'hocher la tête.  
>- Je viens au sujet de Drago, poursuivit-elle. Je n'ai rien constaté d'étrange et...<br>- Il n'y a rien Tonks, répondis-je aussitôt. Je suis... stupide.  
>Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur.<br>- Drago était juste... Il ne voulait plus être avec moi. Nous en avons parlé hier.  
>- Oh, fis Tonks mal à l'aise.<br>- Tu peux donc tout cesser, Drago est plus que des nôtres, je peux t'en assurer.  
>Tonks sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Elle se leva finalement de mon lit, toujours mal à l'aise, lissa les pans de sa robe pourtant parfaitement droits et finit par sortir de la chambre, non sans m'adresser un regard compatissant.<br>Ne rien dire concernant l'acte de Drago était la moindre des choses. La moindre des choses...

La visite suivante fut à dix-huit heures. Ron me rejoignit et j'en conclus que Tonks n'avait pas réussis à tenir sa langue, à en juger par l'air réjouit mal dissimulé de mon ami. J'eu aussitôt envie de l'envoyer se faire voir. Après m'avoir salué, il se balança d'un pied à l'autre, d'un air pataud, comme s'il essayait de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.  
>- Ca va les pommes de terre ?<br>Ce n'était pas intelligent, mais cela ne m'étonna pas. Ron n'avait jamais su trouver les mots que l'on voulait entendre. De toute façon, rien n'aurait pu me remonter le moral.  
>- Ca va mieux, finis-je par répondre le plus poliment possible.<br>Il se balança de nouveau d'un pied à l'autre et j'avais envie de lui hurler de sortir lorsqu'il finit par ouvrir la bouche et la porte en même temps.  
>- Je vais chercher Harry !<br>Je laissai échapper un profond grognement. S'ils pensaient tous que j'avais eu une indigestion, ne pouvaient-ils pas me laisser tranquille ? Harry arriva seulement quelques minutes plus tard.  
>- Les membres de l'Ordre seront presque tous là à dix-neuf heures, dit-il. Tu voudras te joindre à nous ou tu n'as pas envie de... manger de pommes de terre ?<br>Je toisai Harry d'un œil scrutateur. « Pommes de terre » était-il en réalité le terme pour désigner Drago ? Comme Tonks et Ron en avait fait usage avant Harry. Certainement et cela m'agaça au plus au point. Ce n'était pas moi qui était à plaindre mais Drago ! Ce dernier devait d'ailleurs trouver leur manège jusqu'à ma chambre insupportable.  
>- Non, je vais venir, finis-je par répondre.<br>Je n'allais en effet pas me cacher éternellement derrière la porte de la chambre et je ne pouvais pas infliger ça à Drago. Je ne pouvais pas, tous autant qu'ils étaient, les laisser me plaindre.  
>- Il faut que vous soyez gentil avec Drago, dis-je en me levant de mon lit. Son père est mort après tout, il a besoin du soutien de tout le monde. Fais passer le mot à tes frères, ajoutai-je à l'attention de Ron.<br>- Oui, bien sûr, répliqua vivement ce dernier comme si l'état de Drago l'inquiétait réellement.  
>J'eu encore plus envie de l'étrangler, parce qu'il se réjouissait de notre « séparation » avec un enthousiasme à peine dissimulé. Harry le remarqua également, puisqu'il lança un regard réprobateur à son meilleur ami.<p>

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes la salle à manger pour le dîner. Tout le monde était déjà là. Ils m'adressèrent tous un accueil chaleureux ce qui acheva de me miner. Sans que ce soit réellement intentionnel, j'adressai un rapide coup d'œil à Drago. Il semblait bouillonner de rage de les voir tous aussi prévenants avec moi.

- On a déjà dit qu'il fallait abandonner l'idée des géants ! S'exclama Lupin en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu proposes d'autre ? Lui lança Rogue d'une voix glaciale. Tes amis loups-garous peut-être ?<br>- Ca pourrait être une bonne idée ! Intervint Ron.  
>- Non ! Répliquèrent Rogue et Lupin d'une même voix.<br>Tonks se tourna vers lui pour lui expliquer que les loups-garous étaient totalement hors de contrôle durant une transformation et qu'il était impossible de les avoir comme allier, puisqu'ils ne feraient aucune différence entres les deux camps. Lorsque Ron, demanda s'il était tout de même possible de les dresser, je vis Lupin se retourner vers lui pour lui jeter un regard courroucé. Cela m'aurait peut-être fait rire dans d'autres circonstances. Oui, dans d'autres circonstance.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Drago et ses lettres écoeu

**Chapitre 42 : Drago et ses lettres écœurantes**

La veille, Harry nous avait fait part, à Ron et Moi, de ce qu'il faisait ces si nombreuses fois dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Il visionnait des souvenirs en rapport avec Voldemort, afin de mieux le cerner, de mieux le connaître. Cependant, j'étais certaine qu'il y avait autre chose de caché là dessous. Quelque chose que le directeur n'avait pas encore dit Harry. Cependant, je n'avais pas parlé de mes doutes, les informations viendraient en temps utile. J'en étais certaine. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était que les choses commençaient réellement à avancer et à grands pas.

Cette nuit, j'étais restée dans la chambre adjacente à celle de Drago, mais j'étais certaine que je n'aurais plus à l'utiliser encore bien longtemps. Les membres de l'Ordre savaient à présent tous, que Drago et moi n'étions plus en bons termes et ils allaient certainement juger que je n'étais plus très utile aux quartiers de l'Ordre. Peut-être allaient-ils même demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'apporter à Drago ses cours et ses devoirs. Je n'étais pas vraiment déçu ou triste, je savais que je n'avais plus quoi que ce soit à faire ici.  
>- Je peux rentrer ? Demanda la voix de Drago à travers ma porte de chambre.<br>Sa voix était étonnement douce. Au lieu de lui répondre, je me levai de mon lit et allai lui ouvrir moi-même. Nous nous toisâmes quelques secondes en silence avant que je ne l'autorise à entrer. Je m'essayai sur le bord de mon lit, tendis qu'il resta de bout près de la porte.  
>- Je me suis un peu emporté hier, déclara-t-il finalement. Je n'avais pas à te hurler dessus et encore moins à te pousser aussi fort contre le mur. J'en suis désolé.<br>Etrangement, maintenant qu'il le disait à voix haute, je me rendais davantage compte du comportement violent qu'il avait eu à mon égard. Sur le moment, j'avais juste été complètement choqué et apeuré, par la suite, j'avais été dévasté, m'en voulant terriblement. Alors qu'à présent...  
>- Et si tu me racontais tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui proposai-je.<br>Drago poussa un profond soupire et s'essaya sur le fauteuil près de la porte.  
>- Quand je suis venue à Poudlard sous l'apparence de Pansy, ce n'était pas pour vérifier que vous alliez tenir vos langues ou quelque chose comme ça, je voulais voir mes amis de Serpentard. Lorsque cela s'est mal passé avec Pansy, j'ai lancé le sort pour lui faire perdre la mémoire, mais je l'ai lancé contre le mur. Je ne voulais pas lui effacer la mémoire et je savais que grâce à mon geste j'allais gagner sa confiance. Les initiales dans les lettres que j'envoyais à Pansy étaient bien leurs prénoms, à l'exception de P qui voulait dire plan. Je voulais les rallier à ma cause, notre cause dans un premier temps. Pansy a été dure à convaincre, mais j'y suis arrivé. Elle tient beaucoup à notre amitié. Il en a été de même avec mes autres amis et lorsqu'ils se sont tous alignés sur Pansy, j'ai fais part de mon plan à ma meilleure amie. J'imagine que tu sais de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Ton père... murmurai-je plus pour moi-même.  
>- Oui. Au début, elle m'a pris pour un fou. Qui pourrait être capable de vouloir la mort de son propre père, hein ? Dit-il dans un rire totalement dénué d'humour. « P suit son court » voulait dire « plan suit son court ». Pansy avait finit par comprendre mon résonnement et s'est attelée à le faire comprendre aux autres. Certains membres de leurs familles n'ont pas le sang totalement pur, tu comprends. Dans une des autres lettres, Pansy m'avait écrit ça : « D empêche P d'avancer. Meurtre en perspective ». Daphné est celle qui a posé le plus de problème. Quand Pansy parlait de meurtre c'était juste une manière de dire qu'elle avait envie d'étrangler Daphné. Je t'avoue que sur le moment je n'ai pas trouvé la plaisanterie très drôle étant donné ce que je prévoyais de faire. Blaise, a lui aussi opposé quelques résistances, mais finalement, tous se sont ralliés à la cause. C'est Rogue qui a permis à ma mère de s'enfuir mais ce sont mes amis qui se sont chargés de mettre au courant ma mère de mon plan. Je ne pouvais pas le faire tu comprends... Rogue ne me laissait pas vraiment seul avec elle et lorsque mon père s'est aussi enfuit, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment les revoir. Ma mère suppliait mes amis de m'arrêter, mais elle a aussi finit par comprendre. Mon père aurait tué l'époux de sa deuxième sœur et sa fille : Tonks. Il aurait tué tout le monde. Il ne serait peut-être resté que quelques centaines de sorciers dans le monde entier ! J'ai donc demandé à mes amis de me tenir au courant du moment le plus propice au meurtre de mon père, ce qu'ils ont finit par faire cette semaine. Ma mère a demandé de s'entretenir seule avec Rogue pour que je puisse aller trouver mon père. Ce que j'ai fait.<br>- Il y avait certainement une autre solution Drago, tentai-je la gorge nouée.  
>- Non, il n'y en avait pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Voldemort est certes une grande menace, mais je suis persuadé qu'Harry parviendra à en finir avec lui. Mon père était pire ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je t'aimais Hermione.<br>- Tu m'aimais ? Répétai-je devant son emploi du passé.  
>- Mon âme est anéantie, comment pourrais-je de nouveau aimer.<br>- Drago...  
>- Arrête Hermione, me coupa-t-il. Au fond de moi, vraiment au fond, je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, que ce n'est pas toi qui m'as demandé de faire ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir. C'est toi qui m'a fais rejoindre l'Ordre, c'est toi qui m'a fait prendre conscience de la séparation du bien et du mal, c'est toi qui m'a fait tourner le dos à toute mon ancienne vie. C'est toi qui m'as fait haïr mon père au point que le tuer était la seule solution. L'amour que je te portais à déchiré mon âme et je ne pourrais jamais revenir en arrière. Je ne regrette pas mon geste, ajouta-t-il comme pour s'en persuader lui-même, mais je ne serais plus jamais le même. Je ne pourrais plus jamais ressentir ce que j'ai ressentis pour toi auparavant. Je te suis reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour le bien du monde des sorciers, mais je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner, ni me le pardonner.<br>J'eus de nouveau envie de pleurer, mais je n'en avais pas le droit. La rage de Drago passé, ma tristesse passée, je pris réellement conscience de l'impasse dans laquelle nous étions.  
>- Tu es une bonne et généreuse personne Hermione, mais quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous deux le jour où j'ai décidé que tuer mon père était la seule solution. Je t'en voudrais toute ma vie, même si tu ne le mérites pas. Je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments, pour moi tu es responsable de la mort de mon père, même si je sais que tu ne l'as jamais voulu.<br>- Je comprends, parvins-je à répondre la gorgé nouée.  
>- Tout sera différent à présent entre nous, je t'avoue que je ne supporte que difficilement ta présence.<br>- Je vais m'en aller, je vais retourner à Poudlard et j'essayerai de voir avec Mac Gonnagall qui peut venir t'apporter les cours.  
>- Nous ne serons plus jamais ceux que nous avons été ensemble, nous ne serons jamais même de simples amis, mais je pense, qu'avec le temps, ta présence redeviendra quelque peu supportable. Je pense même que le jour où Voldemort mourra, je pourrais t'adresser un sourire.<p>

Sans que Drago ait eu besoin de me le demander, je savais que toute notre conversation devait rester entre nous. Cette guerre nous avait tous fait souffrir, d'autant plus lui. Je n'avais donc pas le droit de le dénoncer. Il était préférable que tout le monde pense que son père avait été tué par un mangemort. De leurs côtés, je savais que ses amis ne diraient jamais rien, quant à sa mère, j'étais certaine qu'elle pourrait mourir pour son fils.

Le retour à Poudlard pour le déjeuner fut plus dur que je l'avais imaginé. Tout était finit entre Drago et moi et nous ne pouvions rien arranger. Il fallait que je l'encaisse. La bonne nouvelle fut que mon humeur maussade fut mise sur le compte de ma séparation avec Drago. Je n'eu donc eu aucune question de la part de Ron, Harry ou Ginny. Lorsque je sortis de la grande salle mon monter jusqu'à ma salle commune, je compris enfin, en croisant les amis de Drago, pourquoi ils avaient eu ces étranges regards à mon égare durant toute la semaine. Ils savaient que c'était à « cause » de moi que Drago avait basculé, que Drago avait tué son père.  
>Alors que nous marchions tous les trois dans un couloir vide, Harry s'arrêta.<br>- En rentrant hier, je suis passé dans le bureau de Dumbledor, il voulait me voir.  
>Ron et moi écoutâmes attentivement.<br>- Il m'a montré des souvenirs relatifs à Voldemort, mais il m'a également confié une mission. Il pense que l'un des souvenirs qu'il m'a montré a été modifié par le professeur Slugorn.  
>- Ah bon ? Demandai-je surprise.<br>- Dumbledor ne sait pas exactement qu'elle importance aurait le réel souvenir, mais il veut que je mette la main dessus. C'est un souvenir qui parle d'Horcruxe.  
>- Ca ne te demandera sûrement pas de grandes difficultés, signala Ron. Il t'adore, il ne peut rien refuser à son petit prince des potions ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander à la fin du cours de potion de lundi.<br>- Moi je pense que si Slugorn a modifié le souvenir avant de le donner à Dumbledor, c'est qu'il doit vraiment tenir à cacher ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, signalai-je. Je pense donc qu'il faut que tu prépares minutieusement la manière de lui poser la question Harry. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Horcruxe, ajoutai-je en réfléchissant. Il doit s'agir de quelque chose de très avancé en matière de magie noire, enfin j'imagine.

La semaine passa assez vite, Harry tentait de mettre au point la meilleure manière de poser la question à Slugorn, mais sans vraiment de succès. Je n'étais moi-même pas vraiment sûr de la marche à suivre, surtout que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Je ne cessais de penser à Drago.  
>Un soir, alors que je sortais de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ma salle commune, je vis Pansy s'arrêter au bout du couloir, me dévisageant sans la moindre gêne. Je me stoppai, la fixant à mon tour et ce fut finalement elle, qui se décida à me rejoindre. Elle resta cependant à une distance suffisante.<br>- Drago m'a dit que tu étais au courant, me lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait détachée.  
>Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Qu'aurais-pu lui dire d'ailleurs ? Que j'étais désolée de tout ce que je lui avais infligé ? Cela n'aurait servit à rien.<br>- Daphné s'est mise en tête de lui mettre le grappin dessus, ajouta Pansy.  
>J'eu un rire intérieur. Cela ne m'étonnait même pas. Quel que soit le monde, cette fille avait visiblement toujours un faible pour Drago.<br>- Tant qu'il est heureux avec elle, répondis-je.  
>- Daphné est ma meilleure amie, elle a plein de qualités, mais elle n'est pas pour Drago. Je sais que Drago te hait pour le moment mais...<br>- Il ne me pardonnera pas, la coupai-je. Et de toute façon..  
>- Je ne dis pas que je veux que tu te mettes avec lui ! Après tout, tu es... Je veux juste que tu détaches Drago de cette idée. Elle le harcèle de lettres, je l'ai vu les écrire !<br>- Parce que tu penses que Drago va m'écouter ? Tu penses que j'ai le droit de lui faire part de mon avis après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
>Pansy baissa les yeux quelques instants.<br>- Drago est déjà au fond du gouffre... Il n'a pas besoin de Daphné pour creuser encore plus profondément. C'est tout.  
>Je n'eus pas le loisir de lui demander ce qui la gênait à ce point vis-à-vis de son amie, car des élèves entrèrent dans le couloir, nous forçant à reprendre chacune notre chemin, dans des directions opposées.<p>

Le vendredi soir, au même titre que Ron et Harry, je me rendis aux quartiers de l'Ordre. Même lorsque Drago avait été odieux avec moi, même lorsqu'il ne m'avait plus adressé la parole, je n'avais jamais une telle boule au ventre que ce soir, en passant le pas de la porte d'entrée. Parce que cette fois-là, je savais pourquoi il m'en voulait et je savais que ma présence lui semblait intolérable pour le moment. Comme il l'avait dit, peut-être arriverait-il de nouveau à supporter ma vue dans quelques années.

Durant le dîner, les adultes discutèrent exclusivement entre eux et j'en venais même à me demander pourquoi ils insistaient pour qu'Harry, Ron et moi, continuions de venir. Avant, c'était pour que Drago ait de la compagnie, mais maintenant ? Ils savaient pourtant tous qu'Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais réussis à prendre une grande place dans le cœur de Drago, quant à moi... Eh bien ils étaient tous au courant. Cependant, nous étions là et moi, j'étais plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Celui qui m'avait autrefois aimé, ne m'avait pas lancé le moindre regard, ignorant superbement ma présence. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas levé le nez de son assiette une seule fois, jusqu'à ce que Kreattur lui tende une lettre. Cette fois, je vis un sourire sincère étirer ses lèvres et il attrapa l'enveloppe comme s'il s'agissait d'un bien d'une valeur inestimable. De qui provenait cette lettre ? De ses amis de Poudlard ? De Daphné ? Je mourrais d'envie de lui arracher la lettre des mains pour voir de qui cela venait. Cependant, mon regard se détourna vite vers les adultes. Ne trouvaient-ils pas cela bizarre que Drago reçoive des lettres ? De trouvaient-ils pas ça louche ?  
>- Qui est-ce qui lui écrit ? Entendis-je Ron chuchoter à Harry.<br>- Tonks en a parlé tout à l'heure dans le couloir, tu n'étais pas là ? Lui répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- Il était dans la cuisine en train de s'empiffrer de muffin, répliquai-je.<br>- Tu y étais aussi ! Se défendit le rouquin.  
>Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de soupirer d'agacement. J'avais visiblement loupé une conversation intéressante. Je relevais donc les yeux vers Harry, attendant qu'il donne des explications.<br>- Apparemment Drago est en relation avec ses amis de Poudlard. Ils sont plus ou moins de notre côté. Les lettres sont contrôlés, ajouta-t-il d'une voix encore plus basse si c'était possible.  
>Tant de discrétion n'était cependant pas nécessaire. Drago était assis tout au bout de la table et semblait plonger dans la lecture de la fameuse lettre.<br>- Et il est au courant ? Insistai-je.  
>- Oui, bien entendu. Tu savais qu'il était en contact avec ses amis ?<br>- Non, répondis-je.  
>Je ne voulais pas avoir à me justifier sur mon silence à ce sujet, le mensonge était donc la meilleure solution, qui conviendrait à tous le monde. Je ne pus cependant détacher mon regard du visage de Drago, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'y vis un peu de bonheur. Qui que ce soit, cette personne remontait visiblement le moral de Drago. Cependant, je sentis bien vite une jalousie sans nom me tordre le ventre lorsque je crus le voir rougir. C'était Daphné ! J'en étais certaine ! Mais que lui racontait-elle donc ?!<br>- Eh bah dit donc ! S'exclama soudain George amusé, qui avait le nez au dessus de l'épaule de Drago et les yeux rivés sur la lettre.  
>Ce dernier tira alors la lettre contre son torse pour cacher son contenu et lança un regard menaçant au jumeau. Lorsque George vit que je les regardai également, il se racla aussitôt la gorge d'un air mal à l'aise, avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette. Sa réaction, attira l'attention de Drago qui planta son regard dans le mien. Cela ne dura que quelques instants. Il resserra la lettre dans sa main et détourna les yeux, comme s'il n'avait regardé qu'un simple mur blanc, dénué du moindre intérêt.<p>

La lettre m'obsédait littéralement et je savais que je n'aurais pas dû. Drago avait le droit d'avoir son intimité, pourtant j'étais en ce moment même dans sa chambre, en train de chercher la fameuse lettre.  
>Après le dîner il était monté quelques instants à l'étage et lorsqu'il était redescendu, il n'avait plus eu le moindre parchemin en main. Voyant que Tonks lui avait demandé un peu de son temps pour lui poser quelques questions, qu'elle consignait sérieusement par écris, je m'étais précipitée à l'étage.<br>J'avais pratiquement tout fouillé sans succès et c'est lorsque j'eu l'idée de soulever son matelas, que je trouvais une multitude de lettre. J'eus doucement envie de rire. Pourquoi les cacher si son courrier était de toute façon surveillé ? J'attrapai la lettre la plus proche de moi et vis que la date d'aujourd'hui y était apposée. C'était bien la lettre qu'il avait reçu durant le repas. Je m'agenouillais près du lit et entrepris de regarder la signature en bas de la lettre. Il s'agissait bien de Daphné !

_« Cher Drago,_

_Je n'ose imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi de vivre isolé de tous le monde avec des personnes que tu n'aimes pas. Sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi et que je donnerais tout pour passer un peu de temps en ta présence. Nous avons tous fais le bon choix en te soutenant et nous te remercions pour ça. Poudlard est toujours aussi vide sans toi, sans ton rire et tes blagues. Pour répondre à ta question Granger à l'air de se porter comme un charme, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle t'ait tant aimé que ça. Tu es sûr que c'était de l'amour ? »_

J'avais envie de l'étrangler si tôt rentrée à Poudlard ! Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ! Comment osait-elle ! J'avais passé la semaine à essayer de ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais j'avais été loin de paraître heureuse. Néanmoins, Drago avait tout de même pris de mes nouvelles. Je repris alors ma lecture de la lettre en serrant les dents.

_« Je crois que Blaise s'intéresse à une pauvre fille de Serdaigle et si tu le voyais... Il est pathétique... Il lui a envoyé une rose anonymement ! Mais toi et moi, on sait quelles sont les vraies preuves d'amour. Moi par exemple, je viendrais poser lentement en sensuellement ma bouche contre la nuque du garçon qui me plaît. Je descendrais lentement jusqu'à sa clavicule et le long de son torse, tout en passant ma main dans son pantalon. J'imagine que sentir que je lui fais de l'effet, me rendrait encore plus désireuse de lui faire plaisir. Je rêve d'avoir un jour à amant à la hauteur ! Ceux avec qui j'ai couché étaient tous des incapables, mais j'espère qu'un jour, on arrivera à me combler. Et je suis certaine que je donnerais plus à ce garçon que je n'ai jamais donné auparavant._

_Raconte-moi un peu tes journées, tu me manques !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Daphné »_

Etait-elle sérieuse ? Le draguait-elle aussi ouvertement ? Elle me donnait envie de vomir ! Au moins, je savais pourquoi Drago avait rougi durant le repas ! Quelle garce ! C'était comme si elle lui lançait le défit de coucher avec elle et de montrer qu'il pouvait être à la hauteur !

Je rangeai la lettre là où je l'avais trouvé et n'eus pas le courage de lire les autres. J'en savais suffisamment. Daphné le draguait ouvertement, alors que Drago avait dû la prévenir que ses courriers étaient lus. Elle n'avait pas la moindre pudeur, pas le moindre scrupule ! Elle me dégoûtait ! Je sortis de la chambre de Drago aussi vite que j'y étaits entrée et descendis les escaliers.  
>Tous étaient dans le salon. Harry et Ron discutaient avec les jumeaux, tandis que Drago était toujours assis en face de Tonks qui écrivait avec empressement sur un parchemin. Mais que pouvait-elle encore avoir à lui demander ?! Ne lui avait-il pas déjà tout dis depuis plusieurs semaines ? Quels nouveaux éléments pouvait-il bien pouvoir lui confier ?! Certainement pas ce que lui disait Daphné dans ses lettres ! Ah ça !<br>Je m'installai avec humeur sur le canapé du salon, non sans jeter un regard dégoûté à Drago, qui ne le loupa pas étant donné que ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur moi quelques instants. Je me détournai aussitôt avec dégoût pour suivre la conversation de Ron et Harry.


	43. Chapitre 43 : Le retour aux sources

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires qui me motivent particulièrement ! Vous êtes supers ! :)

Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais j'étais complètement perdu par rapport à la marche à suivre. J'étais loin d'être en manque d'inspiration... Bien au contraire ! J'avais trop d'idées. Je n'étais plus sûr de la manière dont je voulais terminer l'histoire. Happy end ou pas ? De cette manière ou pas ? Avec ce tournant dans l'histoire ou pas ?

Rassurez-vous ce n'est pas encore la fin, mais il fallait que je prenne une décision et cela a été horrible ahah. La seule manière de finalement me décider, était de me dire que toute façon j'allais écrire encore pleins d'histoires et que je pourrais utiliser toutes mes idées à un moment donné ^^.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 43 : Le retour aux sources**

**Drago**

Personne n'était venu rendre visite à Drago de la semaine, pas même les jumeaux ou un membre de l'Ordre. Personne n'était venu lui apporter les cours et il était resté désespérément seul à broyer du noir. Un soir, il avait même faillit entamer une discussion avec Kreattur, mais s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Il n'était pas tombé assez bas pour ça. Il allait attendre le lendemain, vendredi. Il y avait toujours du monde le vendredi. Et même s'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche du repas, les conversations qu'il entendait autour de lui, lui faisait du bien.  
>- Je n'ai pas reçu de courrier ? Lança Drago d'une voix lasse en voyant Kreattur passer dans le couloir.<br>L'elfe de maison ne lui répondit pas et Drago poussa un grognement d'exaspération. Il savait que l'elfe n'avait rien le droit de lui donner tant que le courrier n'avait pas été vérifié, mais il aurait tout de même pu faire une exception au noble sang pur qu'il était ! Après tout, il ne lui restait plus que ça... son sang. Sang qui n'avait, en fait, plus la moindre importance.

**Hermione**

Drago avait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre ? Pour me pardonner ? Non, il allait tomber dans les bras de cette écœurante Daphné ! C'était hors de question que je laisse quelque chose de ce genre arriver !  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans ce cas là ? Me demanda Ginny d'une voix hésitante après que je lui ai finalement tout raconté. Tu m'as dis toi-même que...<br>- Je sais ce que j'ai dis, coupai-je avec humeur. Mais Drago doit me pardonner ! Il le doit ! Ne serait-ce que pour être mon ami. Il a besoin de soutient et je refuse d'abandonner et de le laisser traverser ça tout seul.  
>- Tu as des idées ?<br>- Non. Il est trop en colère contre moi pour l'instant pour que je tente une approche trop directe.  
>- Il n'a pas être en colère contre toi, tu n'y es pour rien.<br>- Je sais et il le sait. Il me l'a dit lui-même. Il lui faut juste un fautif, quelqu'un à accuser. Et malheureusement, je suis cette personne. Si ça lui fait du bien, cela me va. Cela me va pour l'instant. Mais je trouverais un moyen d'arranger les choses.  
>- Hermione, son père est mort... Je doute que tu puisses vraiment arranger quoi que ce soit. Il reviendra vers toi... Il lui faut juste du temps.<br>- On n'a pas de temps ! Voldemort est là ! Il est bien là, même s'il se cache toujours. Nous n'aurons bientôt plus de temps ! Drago va devoir affronter sa famille, ses amis. Il a besoin de soutient maintenant.  
>Ginny ne répondit pas et se contenta de m'observer la mine inquiète. La salle commune se vida lentement et même Harry et Ron finirent par monter se coucher avant moi. Ginny bailla une énième fois. Je savais qu'elle ne restait en bas que pour me tenir compagnie.<br>- Va te coucher, finis-je par lui dire.  
>- Toi aussi, contrecarra-t-elle. La nuit porte conseille, on trouvera une idée demain. Et si on ne trouve pas, on retentera après demain et le surlendemain. Je suis sûr qu'on finira par trouver une solution.<br>Je me levai subitement de mon fauteuil, faisant sursauter ma meilleure amie.  
>- Tu as raison, allons nous coucher.<br>Ginny me lança un regard scrutateur, avant de finalement hausser les épaules et se lever à son tour. J'avais une idée, la seule idée à laquelle j'aurais dû penser depuis le début ! La seule idée que pouvait me permettre de trouver la bonne et parfaite solution.

**Drago**

Le vendredi soir, comme prévu, les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à affluer dans la veille maison des Black. George et Fred arrivèrent dans la mêlé et se précipitèrent vers Drago pour lui flanquer un parchemin dans les mains.  
>- On a travaillé dessus toute la semaine, signala Fred.<br>- On a pensé que ça te ferait du bien d'occuper un peu tes journées, ajouta Geroge.  
>- Et puis, on a besoin d'aide, les idées neuves ça ne tombe pas toujours du ciel.<br>Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de lire le parchemin. C'était un document juridique, le désignant comme un partenaire officiel.  
>- C'est pour le magasin ? Demanda Drago de peur de mal comprendre.<br>- Tu ne sais pas lire ? Demanda Fred d'un air faussement inquiet.  
>- C'est un document qui te désigne légalement comme notre premier partenaire. Normalement un partenaire, apporte de l'argent ou quelque chose de matériel, mais on s'est dit qu'apporter des idées était un travail qui demandait beaucoup de temps et comme tu en as... Tu toucheras un pourcentage de nos bénéfices, comme tu le vois ici, ajouta George en désignant un point du contrat.<br>- Ce ne serait plus les farces et attrapes Weasley si je m'en mêlais, signala Drago.  
>- Tu t'en mêles déjà sans scrupules, fit George en levant les yeux au ciel. Donc signe de ce parchemin !<br>- Comme ça, nous pourrons t'engueuler et te faire des retenus de salaire si tu ne travailles pas bien, ajouta Fred d'un air ravie.  
>Drago le fusilla du regard, mais finit par laisser un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres. Cela devait bien faire trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas sourit. Cependant, son visage s'affaissa presque aussitôt. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, ce n'était pas l'avenir qu'il s'était imaginé ! Avant d'être entraîné dans le coma du sorcier, il avait pensé profiter des relations de son père pour s'octroyer une bonne place au ministère, puis, il s'était mis en tête d'implanter les films sur le marché sorcier. Mais ça, c'était avant évidemment. Maintenant, rien de tout cela n'était possible. Pourtant, son estomac se contracta à cette idée. Sans Hermione avec sa connaissance du monde moldu ou son père, il n'était plus rien dans ce monde. Absolument rien.<br>- A TABLE ! S'égosilla Molly Weasley.  
>Drago posa le parchemin sur la commode de l'entrée et s'engouffra dans la salle à manger à la suite des jumeaux Weasley.<br>- Ginny n'est pas là ? Demanda Tonks en fronçant les sourcils en les voyant entrer.  
>- Elle est en cinquième année, lui répliqua Molly. Elle passe ses BUSES cette année et j'aimerais qu'elle travaille l'esprit tranquille.<br>- Et les autres ? Intervint Fred. Harry et Hermione ?  
>- Et Ron, lui souffla George amusé. Tu as oublié Ron.<br>Molly consulta l'heure à sa montre avant de soupirer.  
>- Ils n'avaient qu'à être à l'heure, répliqua-t-elle en posant une grosse marmite sur la table, manquant de faire tomber un verre.<p>

**Hermione**

- Hermione ! On va être en retard ! Insista Harry. On va louper des choses importantes si on n'assiste pas au dîner.  
>Je soupirai une énième fois. Harry avait TOUJOURS peur de louper quelque chose, peur de voir qu'on lui avait caché quelque chose, peur de constater qu'il n'était pas essentiel à l'Ordre.<br>- On va louper le repas, ajouta Ron à travers la porte.  
>Je m'attrapai le visage entre les mains, pour me détendre.<br>- Vous n'avez qu'à partir devant ! Je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurais finis, finis-je par dire le plus calmement possible.  
>- Mais finis quoi ? Tu es dans des toilettes !<br>- Oui Ronald, répliquai-je agacée. Et pour ta gouverne se sont les toilettes des filles et tu n'as rien à y faire !  
>- Tu es malade ? Demanda Harry.<br>- Pourquoi tu es dedans depuis si longtemps ? Ginny nous a dit que tu y étais depuis au moins une heure ! S'exclama Ron.  
>- JUSTEMENT ! SI CELA FAIT UN MOMENT QUE JE SUIS AUX TOILETTES C'EST PEUT-ETRE QUE JE SUIS MALADE ET QUE JE DESIR UN PEU D'INTIMITE ! Hurlai-je.<br>- Bon bah oui d'accord, répondit Ron mal à l'aise. On va aux quartiers de l'Ordre et puis on leur dira que...Enfin, on ne va pas entrer dans les détails, ne t'inquiète pas... Je pense que...  
>- On leur dira que tu étais fatiguée, le coupa Harry à mon grand soulagement. Ginny reste à Poudlard, si jamais tu as besoin, ajouta-t-il.<br>Ils me saluèrent brièvement et sortirent enfin des toilettes pour fille. Par moment, j'avais littéralement l'impression de jouer dans une pièce de théâtre. Dans une comédie à l'humour douteux.

**Drago**

- Mais où étiez-vous passés ? Demanda Arthur Weasley en voyant finalement Harry et son fils arriver pour le dessert.  
>Ron émit un profond soupire de soulagement en constant qu'il n'avait pas raté la tarte aux framboises tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux à table.<br>- Hermione n'est pas là ? S'enquit Molly en jetant un bref et discret coup d'œil à Drago.  
>- Elle était fatiguée, répondit Harry.<br>- Elle est malade, c'est pour ça qu'on est en retard, le contredit Ron.  
>Harry lâcha un regard blasé à son ami.<br>- Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas une honte d'être malade.  
>- Vous l'avez emmené à l'infirmerie ?<br>Un silence de mort répondit à la question de Mme Weasley.  
>- Eh bien, vous êtes de parfait gentlemans, lâcha Tonks en riant.<br>- Elle s'était enfermée dans les toilettes ! S'exclama Ron. On est resté un moment derrière la porte pour la convaincre de sortir mais...  
>- De mieux en mieux Ron, lâcha sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Tonks laissait échapper un nouveau rire.<br>- M Malefoy a reçu une lettre !  
>Kreattur s'approcha de Drago et lui tendit une lettre qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaitre sous ses fesses, non sans jeter un regard mauvais à Fred.<br>- Je ne comptais pas lire par dessus ton épaule, lui signala ce dernier. Ce que tu peux être méfiant...  
>- Bah voyons !<p>

**Hermione**

Il fallait que je réfléchisse ! Il fallait que je réfléchisse ! Il fallait que je pense ! Mais à quoi ? A quoi exactement ?

**Drago**

- Signe ! Insista Fred en fixant intensément Drago du regard.  
>- Arrête, j'ai l'impression que ce contrat à un vice caché, répliqua ce dernier. Pourquoi est-ce que... Harry ! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de ce dernier qui s'apprêtait à rentrer pour Poudlard.<br>Drago s'extirpa de l'emprise des jumeaux pour rejoindre le survivant, tout en lâchant une nouvelle fois le parchemin.  
>- Comment elle va ? Finit-il par lui demander.<br>- Bien. Elle était vraiment malade. Enfin je crois.  
>- On n'est plus ensemble, on ne le sera plus jamais, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas qu'elle aille bien.<br>- Je n'en doute pas.  
>Ron s'approcha des deux garçons avec curiosité. Il avait pris une part de tarte pour l'apporter Hermione, mais personne ne lui fit le moindre commentaire. Visiblement, il pensait toujours avoir une chance avec elle.<br>- Ne lui dit pas que j'ai pris de ses nouvelles, ça ne servirait à rien.  
>Harry hocha la tête et les deux gryffondor finirent par sortir à l'air libre.<p>

Etait-ce à cause de lui qu'Hermione n'était pas venue ? Il jeta un œil à la lettre de Daphné sans se décider à l'ouvrir. Cette fille ne l'aidait pas. Il le savait. Mais ses lettres lui apportaient un petit réconfort. Non, elles le faisaient penser à autre chose plus exactement. Tant de grossièreté de sa part ne pouvaient que le faire penser à autre chose à vrai dire.  
>Hermione n'était jamais malade, du moins jamais assez pour louper un cours ou une réunion de l'Ordre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'était pas non plus du genre à éviter qui que ce soit. L'absence d'Hermione ce soir n'était pas normale, Drago le savait. Il redescendit alors en trombe les escaliers pour se poster face à Kreattur qui rangeait la cuisine.<br>- Je dois envoyer un courrier et il doit partir tout de suite après, déclara-t-il.  
>- M Malefoy sait que c'est impossible.<br>- C'est important, insista-t-il.  
>- Kreattur est un elfe qui est obligé de faire ce qu'on lui demande.<br>- Mais pour moi ! Je suis un Malefoy ! J'ai le sang pur !  
>- Je sais, soupira l'elfe. Kreattur est bon à ne servir que des sorciers au sang souillé... Comment Kreattur a-t-il pu tomber si bas...<br>- Mais comment je fais si je veux joindre quelqu'un en urgence ? Imagine que le quartier de l'Ordre soit attaqué ! S'exclama Drago.  
>- J'imagine que si c'était le cas, vous pourriez sortir par la porte d'entrée, comme tout le monde.<br>Drago lâcha un grognement d'exaspération tout en sortant de la cuisine. S'il faisait une telle chose, s'il sortait, on le prendrait aussitôt pour un traitre ou quelque chose du genre. Il devait rester. Ce fut donc avec un très mauvais pressentiment que Drago alla se coucher ce soir-là.

**Hermione**

Il fallait que je commence par le départ. Et le départ de toute cette tragédie s'était fait par le biais des amis de Drago. Il fallait que je parle à Pansy, elle était la seule à pouvoir m'aider. Durant la nuit précédente, j'étais parvenue à subtiliser la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et à présent je déambulais dans les couloirs, cachée des regards. J'avais dû attendre la nuit suivante pour ne pas risquer de me prendre quelqu'un en pleine figure et à présent que j'étais devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, je commençais à douter. Pansy avait-elle reçu mon mot anonyme ? Si oui, comptait-elle venir ? Comptait-elle rejoindre quelqu'un dont elle ne connaissait pas l'identité ? C'était bien trop risqué avec les temps qui courraient ! Jamais elle ne viendrait. Cependant, je ne bougeais pas et bientôt, Pansy sortit de sa salle commune, baguette en main.  
>- Je ne peux pas me montrer, parce que ce serait dangereux qu'on nous voit ensemble, dis-je alors d'une voix que je voulais rassurante.<br>- Granger ? Demanda Pansy en se retournant vers le son de ma voix.  
>- Oui, c'est moi. Je viens au sujet de Drago. Je sais tout. Je sais absolument tout.<br>Le visage de Pansy se décomposa. C'était un mélange d'incompréhension et de crainte.

**Drago**

Drago se fit réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit par des éclats de voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Il se leva alors tant bien que mal, pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.  
>- Il faut aller réveiller Drago ! S'exclama une voix alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.<br>- Ca ne règlera pas le problème !  
>- Il est seul à pouvoir nous aider ! Le professeur Dumbledor est absent ! S'égosilla Harry.<br>- On ne va pas laisser Hermione comme ça hein ? Marmonna Ron.  
>- Il faut aller réveiller Drago, insista Harry une nouvelle fois.<br>- On n'a pas besoin de lui, répliqua Ron.  
>- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon, intervint Lupin.<br>- Moi je pense que...  
>- Ronald ! S'exclama sa mère. Tu devrais être à Poudlard à cette heure-ci, alors calme toi ou je t'y réexpédie illico.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fit Drago en entrant finalement dans la salle à manger.

**Hermione**

Pansy avait finit par se laisser glisser au sol le long du mur pour écouter ce que j'avais à dire.  
>- Je sais que Drago prévoit de tuer son père, dis-je. Et il le fera. Cependant, j'ai besoin de savoir comment faire pour qu'il ne me haïsse pas.<br>Je vis Pansy papillonner des yeux, comme si elle ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir. Je repris donc.  
>- Drago va tuer son père et va m'en tenir pour responsable. Non pas exactement, il saura que je n'y suis pour rien, mais il m'en voudra tout de même. Il va se retrouver seul aux quartiers de l'Ordre. Totalement seul. Il a besoin de soutien, il a besoin de mon soutien.<br>- Tu as utilisé un retourneur de temps ? Demanda Pansy.  
>- On s'en fiche ! M'exclamai-je. Je ne peux pas influencer sur le passé. Il faut que tu m'aides.<br>- Tu viens donc du futur ?  
>- Oui voilà ! Je viens du futur, mentis-je.<br>- Drago ne te parle plus ?  
>- Non. Il me hait. Et il se retrouve seul dans un camp où il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. J'ai besoin de ton aide Parkinson. Drago a besoin de ton aide.<br>- S'il te hait, je ne peux pas faire grande chose, répliqua-t-elle d'un air un peu trop satisfait à mon goût.  
>- Es-tu si égoïste que cela ? Drago ne t'avait pas décrit de cette manière... Il ne cessait de me répéter que tu étais sa meilleure amie, qu'il avait confiance en toi, plus qu'en quiconque. Il m'a toujours dis que s'il arrivait quelque chose, je pourrais me tourner vers toi.<br>Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Bon certes, Drago ne m'avait jamais rien dit de tel, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

**Drago**

Drago n'arrivait pas à faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Il fixait le canapé, comme s'il n'en revenait pas, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde se mette à rire de la bonne blague. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu faire ça ? C'était censé être la plus intelligente ! Elle avait été la plus intelligente lorsqu'il avait été tous les deux ! C'était lui qui avait été faible, pas elle. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire une chose pareille ?  
>- Vous êtes sûr que...<br>- On a trouvé les restes d'un chaudron explosé dans les toilettes où elle s'était cachée, répondit Harry.  
>- Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça dans les toilettes plutôt que dans un lit bien confortable ? Demanda Drago.<br>- J'imagine qu'elle voulait rester discrète. Le faire au milieu de notre salle commune aurait attiré les soupçons. Faire des potions n'est autorisé que dans le cours de potion, répliqua Harry.  
>- Alors ? Comment on fait pour qu'elle revienne ? Demanda Molly la mine inquiète.<br>- On ne peut pas, finit par répondre Drago sans détacher son regard du corps d'Hermione étendu sur le canapé en face de lui. La seule qui puisse faire quelque chose c'est elle.

**Hermione**

- Je ne comprends pas le problème, poursuivit Pansy. Si tu es retournée dans le passé, tu peux changer l'avenir. On colle une protection à Drago jour et nuit ! De cette manière, il ne pourra jamais sortir de cette maison où il est et tuer son père.  
>- Je ne peux pas changer le passé.<br>- Mais tu as un retourneur de temps !  
>- Changer le passé est dangereux ! M'exclamai-je. Cela pourrait avoir d'horribles conséquences sur le présent. On ne doit jamais changer le passé.<br>Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques instants, avec que Pansy n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.  
>- Tu n'es pas revenu dans le passé... Tu n'as pas de retourneur de temps, c'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudain Pansy d'une voix étrangement calme.<br>Je restai silencieuse.  
>- Je n'existe pas, pas vrai ? On est dans le coma du sorcier ?<br>- Oui.


	44. Chapitre 44 : L'idée de Pansy

**Chapitre 44 : L'idée de Pansy**

**Hermione**

- Que t'a raconté Drago au sujet du coma du sorcier ? Demandai-je à Pansy.  
>- Tout. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite compris où nous étions. Que tout cela n'était pas la réalité. C'est très étrange à admettre, parce que pour moi, c'est MA réalité...<br>- Au moins, cela facilite les choses, commentai-je. J'ai bien fais de venir te trouver.  
>Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel je retirai finalement la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry pour m'asseoir contre le mur à côté de Pansy. Elle sembla satisfaite par mon initiative, car elle plongea aussitôt son regard dans le mien.<br>- Je veux qu'on soit clair sur un point Granger, cela ne fait pas de moi ton amie, dit-elle.  
>- Je sais.<br>Nous nous toisâmes quelques secondes en silence, puis je décidai de tout lui raconter.  
>- Dans le vrai monde, Drago a tué son père. Il sait que je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé de tel, mais il me pense responsable. Non, il sait que je ne suis pas responsable, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un coupable. Dans un sens, c'est vrai que sans moi, ses parents seraient encore en sécurité et que lui-même serait avec ses vrais amis...<br>- Ce n'est pas faux, me coupa Pansy. Mais te suivre est la meilleure décision qu'il n'ait jamais prise. Je ne suis pas stupide, ajouta-t-elle. Si nous sommes restés de l'autre côté tout ce temps, c'était pour nos familles, nos amis, parce que c'était comme ça que les choses étaient. Peut-être que finalement, nous attendions tous que l'un de nous se décide à changer. C'est ce que Drago a fait.  
>Je l'observai silencieusement pendant quelques nouvelles secondes. Pansy ressemblait beaucoup à celle de l'autre monde, celle avec qui j'avais été amie durant trois mois.<br>- Dès lors où Drago a eu l'idée de tuer son père, son comportement a changé, expliquai-je. Il s'est progressivement éloigné de moi, pour finir par ne plus m'adresser la parole, ni m'adresser le moindre regard. Lorsque nous en sommes arrivés à ce point, j'ai appris la mort de son père le soir même. Depuis, il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole, il est comme mort de l'intérieur. J'ai donc eu l'idée de retourner dans le coma du sorcier.  
>- Tu sais que c'est dangereux ?<br>- Bien sûr que je le sais.  
>- Drago m'a dit qu'il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas dans la réalité, poursuivit-elle.<br>- Je sais. Je suis au courant des risques, ce qui fait de moi la meilleure personne pour faire attention à tout ça. Je suis au courant, poursuivis-je d'une voix plus calme. Donc, j'ai préparé la potion du coma du sorcier. Je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes pour fille et au moment de la faire exploser, j'ai ouvert la porte pour qu'on puisse retrouver mon corps.  
>- Dans les toilettes ? Cela ta semblé judicieux Granger ? Tu n'aurais pas pu t'étendre dans un lit !<br>- C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais faire tranquillement la potion et la faire exploser. Je te rappelle, que d'après le règlement, nous n'avons pas le droit de réaliser des potions en dehors des cours.  
>Je vis Pansy lever les yeux au ciel.<br>- Ensuite, je pense que si quelqu'un m'avait vu préparer cette potion, il m'aurait posé des questions. Et pour finir, la potion a explosée ! Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'abimer une salle de classe ou une chambre.  
>- Surtout une précieuse salle de classe, répéta Pansy. Bon et du coup, à quoi as-tu pensé ?<br>- J'ai demandé à revenir deux semaines dans le passé. Dans le même monde d'où je viens, mais deux semaines plus tôt.  
>- Mais Drago a déjà tué son père ! S'exclama Pansy en me regardant comme si j'étais stupide. Il l'a fait ce week-end.<br>- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas changer le passé. Dans le vrai monde Drago a perdu son père et je ne pourrais rien faire pour ça. Si je suis revenue, c'est pour trouver un moyen de rendre à Drago sa vie. Je veux trouver une solution pour qu'il me pardonne et qu'il retrouve une raison de vivre.  
>Le visage de Pansy se décomposa littéralement.<br>- Mais que veux-tu faire Granger ?  
>- Je veux que tu m'aides !<br>- Mais à faire quoi ? Drago a tué son père ! Comment veux-tu qu'il s'en remette un jour ? Comment veux-tu qu'il te pardonne si pour lui tu es responsable ? Comment veux-tu qu'il retrouve sa joie de vivre ?  
>- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je les larmes aux yeux. J'espérais juste que tu pourrais trouver un moyen de m'aider.<br>- Mais comment ?! S'exclama Pansy en se relevant. Comment veux-tu faire ? C'est impossible !  
>Je me levai à mon tour pour me dresser à sa hauteur.<br>- Tu es mon seul espoir Parkinson. Je n'ai le droit qu'à une seule chance. Lorsque je reviendrais dans mon vrai monde, je peux parier qu'on me surveillera et que je ne pourrais jamais refaire une deuxième potion. Personne ne peut me faire revenir, ce qui pour l'instant, est mon seul et unique avantage. Je dois à tout prix trouver un moyen. Tu connais Drago mieux que personne, tu es sa meilleure amie ! Tu dois savoir quoi faire.  
>- Non, je ne sais pas Granger.<p>

**Drago**

- A mon avis, il faut envoyer Hermione à Saint Mangouste, elle sera bien mieux prise en charge là-bas, suggéra Molly Weasley d'un air inquiet.  
>- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout que cette potion est interdite, lui fit remarquer Tonks.<br>- La meilleure chose est d'attendre Dumbledor et de voir ce qu'il dit, poursuivit Lupin.  
>Drago laissa échapper un ricanement, totalement dénué d'humour et tout le monde se retourna vers lui.<br>- Tu as une autre idée peut-être ? Lui lança Ron.  
>- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, répondit-il. Hermione est la seule à pouvoir rentrer et personne ne peut agir là-dessus.<br>- Oh arrête ! S'exclama Ron. Tu n'en as rien à faire d'elle, vous n'étiez plus ensemble.  
>- Ron ! Gronda Molly.<br>- On va attendre que Dumbledor rentre et je suis sûr qu'il trouvera une solution, continua le rouquin. Et puis, bon, ce n'est pas si grave si on attend un ou deux jours.  
>Drago ricana une nouvelle fois, avant de fixer le parquet du salon.<br>- Un ou deux jours... répéta-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Dans un ou deux jours, Hermione aura déjà passé un ou deux mois là-bas. Cela fait approximativement une heure qu'elle est endormie, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a véritablement vécu une journée et six heures dans le coma du sorcier.  
>- Quoi ? S'exclama Ron en écarquillant les yeux.<br>- Demain à huit heures, donc dans dix heures, elle aura vécu douze jours et demi.  
>- Mon dieu ! Fit Molly en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.<br>- Hermione est intelligente. C'est elle qui m'a traîné en dehors du coma du sorcier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est retournée faire là-bas, mais elle ne prendra pas le risque de rester trop longtemps. Si on imagine qu'elle reste deux semaines, elle sera de retour dans douze heures.  
>- Donc, si elle reste un mois, elle reviendra dans vingt-quatre heures, c'est ça ? Demanda Harry.<br>Drago hocha la tête.  
>- Tu es très doué en calcul mental dit donc, fit remarquer Tonks à ce dernier.<br>Drago hocha brièvement la tête, sans relever plus que ça la flatterie.

**Hermione + 2 jours**

Lorsque je m'engouffrai dans la salle sur demande, je vis que Pansy m'y attendait déjà.  
>- Alors ?<br>- Ca y est Drago m'a dit qu'il me voyait comme la responsable de la mort de son père, répondis-je en tentant de masquer ma peine.  
>- Bien. Alors, sois tu lui laisses de l'air...<br>- C'est ce que j'ai fais dans mon vrai monde et cela n'a pas marché ! M'exclamai-je en lui coupant la parole.  
>- Soit tu le rends jaloux.<br>Je fixai Pansy en me demandant si elle était sérieuse.  
>- Je n'ai pas d'autres idées ! Se défendit-elle presque aussitôt. C'est toi la miss-je-sais-tout, celle qui a réponse à tout, ce n'est pas moi. Je t'ai dis que je n'avais aucune idée de la marche à suivre.<br>Je poussai un grognement d'insatisfaction et me pris le visage entre les mains.  
>- Peut-être que tu as raison, finis-je par dire. Peut-être qu'il faut que je lui laisse le temps d'assimiler tout ça.<br>- Peut-être.  
>- Non, je ne veux pas rester là à ne rien faire ! Je suis venue pour trouver une solution ! Il est hors de question que je retourne dans mon vrai monde sans savoir quoi faire.<p>

**Drago + 1h36**

Drago n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil, au même titre que tous les autres. Pourtant, il était monté se coucher, mais c'était plus dans le but de s'isoler. Pourquoi Hermione était-elle partie ? Pourquoi était-elle retournée dans le coma des sorciers ? Ne pas le savoir le rendait fou ! Littéralement fou ! Certes, ils n'étaient et ne seraient plus jamais ensemble, mais tout de même !

**Hermione + 1 semaine**

- J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Pansy en me faisant sursauter.  
>Je reposai mon livre sur l'étagère de la bibliothèque et me tournai vers elle. Ne se trouvait-elle pas imprudente de venir me parler devant tout le monde ? Comme ça, en pleine journée !<br>- Sois plus discrète, lui chuchotai-je en jetant des regards méfiants autour de nous.  
>- On s'en fiche, répondit-elle à voix basse. C'est justement là que je veux en venir. Si Drago voit que tu t'entends bien avec moi, peut-être qu'il prendra conscience que tu es la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé.<br>- Tu crois ?  
>- J'en suis sûr ! Insista-t-elle. Il t'en veut parce qu'il croit avoir tout perdu à cause de toi. On ne peut rien faire pour son père, mais on peut faire en sorte de bien s'entendre, au moins toutes les deux pour commencer.<br>Je fixai Pansy sans ciller. Avait-elle raison ? Etait-ce ça la solution ?  
>- Par contre, c'est dangereux pour moi. Nous sommes en guerre et si le seigneur des ténèbres venait à apprendre que je sympathise avec...<br>- Nous sommes dans le coma du sorcier, la coupai-je aussitôt.  
>- Mais s'il me tue ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Poursuivit-elle. Non ! Il faut trouver une autre idée en fait, c'est trop dangereux.<br>- Calme-toi Pansy, tu ne risques rien. Si tu meures dans le coma du sorcier, tu te réveilleras dans notre vrai monde.  
>- Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-elle peut certaine.<br>Je hochai la tête.  
>Certes c'était un mensonge, mais je ne pouvais pas décemment lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'existait que dans ma tête. Elle le savait, bien entendu qu'elle le savait, mais c'était comme revenir à la question de ce qu'il y avait après la mort. Que se passait-il vraiment ? Où allions-nous ? Etions-nous toujours capable de penser ? Peu de personne, ayant vraiment réfléchit à la question, pensaient que nous ne faisions juste « rien ». Tous le monde pensait qu'il y avait plus ou moins un après. Pansy avait besoin de croire qu'elle se réveillerait dans le vrai monde, elle avait besoin de croire à son existence. Il fallait donc que je mente. Quant à moi... Si j'étais moi-même tuée, me réveillerais-je ou serais-je réellement morte ?<p>

**Drago + 5h36**

- Tu crois qu'on doit le réveiller ? Suggéra Harry qui avait entrouvert la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Drago.  
>- Cela ne change rien à ce qu'il nous a dit, répliqua Fred. Il savait que Dumbledor ne pourrait rien faire. Le fait que le directeur soit là pour le confirmer ne change rien.<p>

**Hermione + 2 semaines**

- Tu es au courant que tu la mets en danger ? Me lança Ginny alors que nous déjeunions. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, je l'avoue, mais là... Elle va se faire tuer à copiner ainsi avec toi.  
>- Pansy sait ce qu'elle fait, répliquai-je avec humeur.<br>- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?  
>- Elle est de notre côté.<br>- Rogue est de notre côté et jamais je n'appellerais pas son prénom.  
>- C'est un adulte et un professeur ! Encore heureux ! M'exclamai-je.<br>- Hermione, c'est très dangereux.  
>Je ne répondis pas et fis un geste amicale à l'attention de Pansy qui marchait dans notre direction. Je ne pouvais décidemment par dire à tous le monde que personne ne risquait rien puisque nous étions dans le coma du sorcier, sinon à quoi bon faire tout ça ! Non, il fallait que tous le monde joue le jeu pour voir comment cela évoluait et le meilleur moyen pour ça était de ne pas leur dire la vérité.<p>

**Drago + 10h12**

- Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?  
>Personne ne répondit à Drago et de toute façon, il n'attendait pas réellement de réponse. La voir allongée dans le même canapé que la veille suffisait. Deux semaines... Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle était dans le coma du sorcier. Mais que faisait-elle là-bas ? A quoi jouait-elle ?! C'était forcément quelque chose d'important, Hermione agissait toujours prudemment et avec intelligence.<p>

**Hermione + 1 mois**

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui donner, me lança Pansy d'un air sévère.  
>La main dans laquelle je tenais mon devoir de botanique et que je tendais à Blaise s'immobilisa.<br>- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Lui lança ce dernier.  
>- Tu vas travailler comme tous le monde Blaise et si tu es nul en botanique, redouble d'effort ! Lui ordonna Pansy.<br>Je jetai un œil aux alentours. Même après deux semaines, les élèves ne semblaient pas encore s'être habitués à me voir copiner ainsi avec les Serpentards. Ils nous jetaient, pour la plupart, des regards intrigués ou soupçonneux.  
>- Baissez d'un ton, on est à la bibliothèque, leur signalai-je à voix basse.<br>- Range ton devoir dans ton sac, m'ordonna Pansy.  
>Je m'exécutai plus par envie de tranquillité que par réelle volonté d'accéder à sa requête. Le regard de Blaise, voyant sa chance et mon devoir s'envoler, me fit penser à celui de Ron.<p>

**Drago + 1 mois**

- Tu as perdu la tête au bout de combien de temps dans le coma du sorcier ? S'enquit Harry d'un air sérieux.  
>Drago le fusilla du regard.<br>- C'est pour savoir à quel moment nous devrons commencer à vraiment nous inquiéter pour Hermione, signala Tonks.  
>- Un peu avant le troisième mois passé là-bas, finit-il par répondre. Mais cela ne nous aide pas. Nous avons passé la plus part de notre voyage, sans savoir où nous étions, nous ne savons donc pas comment Hermione va réagir cette fois. Moi, quand j'ai été au courant de ce qu'il nous arrivait vraiment, j'ai presque aussitôt perdu la tête.<br>- Mais pas Hermione, dit Harry.  
>Drago hocha la tête pour confirmer.<br>- Elle est sérieuse et droite, poursuivit-il. Je sais que tout se passera bien et qu'elle rentrera bientôt.

**Hermione + 3 mois**

- Ma mère a peur, nous signala Daphné. Elle croit que c'est un mangemort qui a tué le père de Drago.  
>- Ils le croient tous, signala Théodore.<br>- Vous savez que c'est leur seule chance ! Insista Harry. L'Ordre les protégera comme c'est déjà le cas avec la mère de Drago.  
>- Plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous aurons de chance de vaincre, ajoutai-je. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi !<br>- Ca devient vraiment dangereux, marmonna Thédore en jetant un regard apeuré à Daphné. Le maître nous à l'œil et...  
>- Ce n'est plus ton maître ! Le contredit Pansy en haussant le ton.<br>- Pour l'instant, Voldemort croit toujours que nous vous espionnons et que nous faisons semblant de nous ranger de votre côté, mais cela ne dura pas.  
>- C'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que vos parents partent le plus vite possible, insistai-je. Lorsque ce sera fait, vous quitterez tous Poudlard pour rejoindre Drago aux quartiers de l'Ordre.<br>- Exactement, approuva Pansy. Vous savez bien que c'est la seule issue, nous sommes déjà allés trop loin. Nous avons pris la bonne décision, insista-t-elle en regardant tour à tour ses amis. Nous allons tous réellement rejoindre l'Ordre, nous serons en sécurité au même titre que nos parents et nous sortirons vainqueur de cette guerre.

**Drago + 2 jours et 13h12**

- Hermione, je t'en prie, il faut que tu reviennes. Cela fait déjà trois mois que tu es là-bas... C'est important, tout le monde a besoin de toi... Harry et Ron perdent confiance, mes amis te prennent pour une folle qui m'abandonne, les adultes pensent que tout ça c'est à cause de moi... Murmura Drago qui s'était agenouillé sur le tapis, à côté du canapé sur lequel Hermione était toujours étendue.

**Hermione + 3 mois et 1 semaine**

Lorsque la porte du quartier de l'Ordre claqua derrière nous, une chevelure blonde se rua en bas des escaliers.  
>- Vous êtes là ! S'exclama Drago comme s'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à y croire ! Vous êtes tous là !<br>Pansy, Daphné, Théodore et Blaise sourirent à leur ami qu'ils n'avaient pas vu en chair et en os depuis très longtemps.  
>- Tu as pris un peu de poids non ? Demanda Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Dit-donc, lui lançai-je d'un faux air sévère. Il n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se dépenser ici.  
>- Ca va c'était pour rire, me répondit-elle en me décernant une petite tape amicale dans l'épaule.<br>Blaise fut le premier à aller serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.  
>- Plus de devoirs à rendre ! Plus de professeurs ! S'exclama-t-il. Le pied !<br>- Oh arrête Blaise, ce n'est pas comme si Hermione n'avait pas passé son temps à t'aider en cachette. Et oui, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, je ne suis pas dupe !  
>Je laissai échapper un petit rire, alors que Pansy allait à son tour serrer Drago dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle se détacha finalement de lui, Drago me fixa avec intérêt.<br>- Alors vous... Vous êtes vraiment amis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.  
>- Hermione est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu t'arriver, lui lança Blaise en riant. Allez ! Je meure de faim !<br>- Oh il y a un elfe de maison ! S'extasia Pansy en voyant Kreattur apparaître au bout du couloir.  
>- Ah bon ? Ici ? S'étonna Daphné en cherchant la créature du regard.<br>Tous filèrent en direction de la cuisine apparente, au bout du couloir, mais ni Drago, ni moi, ne bougeâmes. Après tout, c'était pour nous aussi la première fois qu'on se voyait depuis très longtemps. La joie que j'avais ressentis en le voyant retrouver ses amis, laissa à présent place à de la nervosité.  
>- Bonjour Hermione, me lança-t-il alors d'une voix mesurée.<br>- Bonjour Drago, répondis-je le cœur battant.

**Drago + 2 jours et 18h48**

- Tu sais, elle ne t'entend pas, lança Ron à Drago qui était resté à côté d'Hermione toute la journée.  
>- Je t'emmerde !<p>

**Hermione + 3 mois et 2 semaines**

Lorsque je revins le week-end suivant aux quartiers de l'Ordre, ce fut avec la même boule au ventre que la semaine précédente. Drago et moi nous étions simplement salués car j'avais dû aussitôt repartir pour Poudlard, mais cette fois, je restais dormir. J'avais suffisamment laissé d'air à Drago, je devais maintenant voir s'il me pardonnait, si mon plan avait fonctionné ! Je ne devais pas perdre trop de temps dans le coma du sorcier car, même s'il était lent, le temps passait aussi dans le vrai monde. Cela fait trois mois et deux semaines que j'étais là, ce qui correspondait à environ trois jours dans mon vrai monde. Trois jours ce n'était rien, mais je ne voulais pas non plus prendre le risque de trop attendre. Trois mois... J'avais passé trois mois dans le coma du sorcier et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, c'était hallucinant. En trois mois, j'avais réussis ce que je n'aurais même pas osé imaginer. Tous les amis de Drago et leurs parents étaient à présent en sécurité et du côté de l'Ordre. C'était ahurissant. Nous avions accomplis tout cela en seulement trois mois !  
>- Ca va Hermione ?<br>Je relevai les yeux et vis que tous les amis de Drago, sans exception étaient venus me rejoindre dans le couloir. Cependant, lui, n'était pas là.  
>- Il est dans la cuisine, me lança Pansy comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Tu devrais venir voir d'ailleurs, ca va te faire rire.<br>Un sourire étrange s'installa sur chaque visage et je poussai tout le monde en jouant des coudes pour atteindre la pièce en question. Lorsque je passai le pas de la porte, je m'immobilisai aussitôt. Visiblement, cela faisait un bon moment qu'aucun adulte n'étaient venus leur rendre visite. La moitié de la cuisine ne ressemblait absolument plus à une cuisine. De grands draps roses recouvraient un mur et le plafond. Au milieu de ce mur se tenait un trône rose, fait de coussins qui avaient l'air particulièrement confortable. Au sommet de ce trône... Etaient-ils sérieux ?  
>- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Kreattur est un... garçon.<br>Tout le monde explosa de rire pendant que l'elfe leur lançait à tous, son plus beau regard noir.  
>- Ne bouge pas ! S'exclama Daphné à l'attention de l'elfe. Le vernis n'est pas sec.<br>Je me retournai lentement vers cette dernière en lui adressant un regard scandalisé. Mes yeux revinrent presque aussitôt se braquer sur Kreattur dont le torchon qui lui servait de vêtement était à présent rose. Sa petite tête portait une couronne argenté et Drago que je venais d'apercevoir, était occupé à faire apparaître des pétales de rose sur le sol devant le trône.  
>- Qu'est-ce que...<br>La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il m'aperçu. Il rangea presque aussitôt sa baguette et redressa les épaules.  
>- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! M'exclamai-je. C'est de la torture ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous lui infligez !<br>Je me précipitai en direction de l'elfe, mais Pansy me stoppa.  
>- Mais c'est pour lui faire plaisir, dit-elle. On a décrété que le 20 mai, serait la fête des elfes. On est à son service depuis ce matin.<br>- Oui eh bien il n'a pas l'air de passer un très bon moment, répliquai-je avec sévérité.  
>J'avais presque l'impression que Kreattur se retenait de pleurer, tentant de conserver le peu qu'il lui restait de dignité.<br>- Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a eu cette idée ! M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers Daphné.  
>Elle secoua cependant énergiquement la tête. Je fis volte face vers Pansy, mais avant que je n'ai pu l'accuser à son tour, Blaise intervint.<br>- C'est l'idée de Drago.  
>- Pardon ? M'écriai-je.<br>- Il pensait que cela te ferait plaisir, ajouta Théodore d'un air hésitant. Tu aimes les elfes non ? Tu aimes qu'ils soient bien traités hein ? Drago a insisté...  
>Une belle journée ne suffisait pas à rattraper une année entière d'esclavagisme, surtout que Kreattur avait l'air de trouver que c'était la pire journée de sa vie. Cependant, je ne dis rien. Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Au lieu de ça, je me tournai vers Drago, qui fixait le sol d'un air abattu. Avait-il vraiment essayé de me faire plaisir ? Avait-il enfin fait le pas que j'espérais tant de sa part ? Avait-il essayé de renouer un lien entre nous deux par ce geste ? Avoir des idées aussi maladroites que ça, lui ressemblait cruellement.<p>

_Bien, bien, bien... J'espère qu'avec tout ça vous ne serez pas trop perdus... J'espère vraiment. Si jamais vous avez des questions, des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! Mais j'espère que cela ne sera pas nécessaire ) _


	45. Chapitre 45 : Il reprend le flambeau

**Chapitre 45 : Il reprend le flambeau**

**Hermione + 4 mois**

- Lâche ça tout de suite ! M'exclamai-je en fusillant Drago du regard.  
>- Hors de question.<br>- Je me contre fiche de tes états d'âmes ! M'écriai-je de plus belle en tirant avec force sur mon sac.  
>- Hermione !<br>Alors que Drago se retournait vers Pansy qui venait de passer sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, j'en profitai pour arracher définitivement mon sac des mains de Drago.  
>- Je peux te voir en privé Hermione ? Insista-t-elle.<br>- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Drago.  
>- De quoi je me mêle ? Lui lançai-je en sortant de la chambre pour rejoindre Pansy dans le couloir.<br>Elle m'attira en direction de sa propre chambre et prit soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle.  
>- Tu attends quoi pour rentrer ? Me demanda-t-elle à voix basse.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Tu m'as très bien comprise Hermione. Il y a un mois, c'était parce que Drago venait à peine de te ré-adresser la parole et là je comprenais. Après ça, tu voulais être là pour la grande réunion avec tous nos parents, ensuite tu voulais profiter de tes retrouvailles avec Drago et maintenant tu as tes examens de fin d'année. Tu es au courant que ce ne sont pas tes vrais examens, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Mais c'est dans une semaine ! Ce serait trop bête de partir maintenant. Je n'ai besoin de rester ici qu'une semaine de plus !  
>- Bah voyons ! Tu as toujours d'excellentes excuses Hermione. Tu as accomplis ce pour quoi tu étais venu ici, tu as réussis à te faire pardonner auprès de Drago et à le rendre de nouveau heureux. Tu as tout réussis, au-delà même de tes espérances. Tu sais donc comment faire dans le vrai monde, c'est-à-dire exactement pareil qu'ici ! Tu as réussis le test Hermione et il est plus que concluant. Donc pourquoi ne pas rentrer ? Hein ? La vérité, c'est que tu as peur.<br>- Absolument pas.  
>- Si, insista Pansy. C'est normal d'avoir peur, reprit-elle avec douceur. Avec tout ce que tu as enduré, tous les efforts que tu as mis en œuvre pour te retrouver là aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas la réalité ici Hermione. Il faut que tu rentres.<br>- Je vais tout perdre...  
>Pansy attendit que je poursuive.<br>- Lorsque je rentrerais, tout sera à refaire... Il faudra que je redevienne amie avec toi, avec les autres, que je vous convainque de rallier vos parents à notre cause, que je mette un nouveau mois supplémentaire à faire en sorte que Drago arrête de men vouloir... Je... Je suis fatiguée.  
>- Plus tu attends, plus tu auras de choses à refaire, insista-t-elle.<br>- Je sais.  
>Pansy soupira et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre derrière laquelle Drago venait de frapper.<br>- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, lui lançai-je. Je pars, on se revoit le week-end prochain.  
>- Tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste, me lâcha-t-il dans le but de me faire culpabiliser.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore toi ?! S'exclama Pansy agacée par la comédie de Drago.  
>- Moi je n'ai rien. C'est elle, dit-il en me désignant du doigt, qui veut absolument aller partir réviser et passer ses examens.<br>- Oui, Drago, et alors ? Répondit Pansy d'un ton las.  
>- Eh bien, j'estime que comme nous gâchons tous notre année, il devrait en être de même pour elle. Elle passera ses examens quand tout sera terminé, en même temps que nous. En plus on est samedi, tu pourrais au moins rester le dimanche avec nous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi.<br>- Je voudrais réviser sérieusement demain. C'est impossible ici avec vous cinq.  
>- Mais tu vas avoir encore une semaine entière de révision !<br>Pansy soupira d'exaspération et nous abandonna dans le couloir pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.  
>- Voilà, tu connais le couple Hermione-Drago dans toute sa splendeur, lui fit remarquer George lorsqu'elle le croisa dans les escaliers.<p>

**Drago + 3 jours et 9h36**

- Hermione, ca fait quatre mois, souffla Drago. Quatre mois que tu es là bas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien y faire ? Tu es intelligente hein ? Tu ne te laisserais pas avoir par ce beau monde, quel qu'il soit, n'est-ce pas ?

**Hermione + 4 mois et 2 jours**

Je fermai dans un claquement sonore le livre d'histoire de la magie que j'étais allée consulter à la bibliothèque. Il était tard et j'avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour pouvoir reprendre mes révisions le lendemain. Je rangeai donc mes affaires et sortis de la bibliothèque vide. En marchant dans le long couloir, mon regard fut attiré par quelque chose de lumineux à travers les grandes fenêtres. Lumineux mais étrange, lugubre même. Je m'approchai davantage et soudain, mon sang se glaça. La marque des ténèbres ! Elle était là, flottant dans le ciel au dessus de l'école. Les mangemorts faisaient apparaître cette marque à chaque fois qu'un meurtre était commis ! Par Merlin ! Harry ! En y réfléchissant bien, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était en début de soirée pour parler du prince de sang-mêlé et de son identité secrète. Mais je ne l'avais pas revu après ! Tout ça à cause de Drago. Après tout, si j'étais restée à la bibliothèque aussi tard, c'était dans l'unique but d'avancer dans mes révisions afin de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui samedi ! Je m'immobilisai totalement et tendis l'oreille. S'il y avait eu un meurtre, il allait forcément y avoir du bruit, des cris ou des pas dans les couloirs. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Le silence était total. Je brandis ma baguette devant moi, pour me tenir prête, juste au cas où.

Soudain, j'eu l'impression de me prendre un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. La mission de Drago ! Comment avais-je pu oublier une chose pareille ! Il m'en avait parlé lorsque nous avions été coincés dans le coma du sorcier, c'était d'ailleurs de là que tout avait réellement commencé entre nous deux. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir ! Savoir qu'avec ou sans son aide, les mangemorts parviendraient à entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ce que je pouvais être stupide ! Et non, ce n'était pas Harry qui était en danger, mais Dumbledore et par la même occasion, tous les élèves de Poudlard. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, un fracas se fit entendre quelques étages plus haut et je me ruai dans les escaliers le cœur battant. Il y eu soudain un bruit étouffé et je bifurquai à l'angle d'un couloir. Cette fois, les bruits étaient plus clairs, on se battait ! Plus je me rapprochais des cris et des détonations et plus cœur battait fort. La tour d'astronomie ! Tout semblait provenir de là. Lorsque j'arrivais en bas des escaliers en colimaçon, je me figeai sous le choc. Un corps était étendu par terre et quatre personnes vêtues de sombres robes noires en train de monter les marches du petit escalier. Elles se retournèrent presque aussitôt vers moi.  
>- Alecto ? Lança un homme au corps massif.<br>Je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que le sort de la sorcière fusa dans ma direction. Le jais de lumière verte m'atteignit en pleine poitrine et je me sentis tomber lourdement sur le sol en pierre.

**Drago + 3 jours et 11H12**

- Hermione arrête de jouer à l'idiote ! Réveille-toi maintenant ! S'exclama Drago.  
>- Je ne crois pas que la secouer serve à grand-chose, fit remarquer Tonks.<br>- OH CA VA HEIN ! Hurla-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner. HERMIONE ! DEPECHE TOI DE REVENIR, SINON JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUE !

**Hermione**

Le silence. Un grand et long silence. C'était si apaisant finalement, de ne plus rien entendre dans cette obscurité infinie.

**Drago + 2 semaines**

- Il faut qu'on se bouge et je sais ce qu'il faut faire, lança Drago à Harry et Ron en se levant brusquement du canapé sur lequel Hermione n'était plus.  
>Elle avait en effet été déplacée dans la chambre de Sirius.<br>- Pour Hermione ? Demanda le rouquin plein d'espoir.  
>- Non, pour Voldemort. Pour tout le reste.<br>- Tu abandonnes Hermione ? S'exclama-t-il.  
>- Pour toi, cela ne fait que deux semaines qu'elle est endormi, mais en réalité, cela fait un an et deux mois. Un an et deux mois, répéta-t-il comme pour mieux en prendre conscience lui-même.<br>- Donc tu l'abandonnes, insista Ron.  
>- Nous devons avancer, Drago a raison, intervint Harry. Hermione ne voudrait pas qu'on reste là à ne rien faire et à attendre qu'elle se réveille. A quoi penses-tu ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Drago.<br>Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait essayé de penser comme Hermione l'aurait fait, d'agir comme Hermione l'aurait voulu.  
>- Mes amis vont nous rejoindre, je ferais tous pour ça. Lorsque ce sera chose faite, nous en ferons de même pour leurs parents.<br>- Ce sont des mangemorts, lâcha Ron choqué.  
>- Au même titre que ma mère ! S'exclama Drago. Ils changeront de camps, ils voudront que leurs enfants soient en sécurité. Donc nous allons rallier tous le monde à notre cause et les protéger. Je sais que c'est ce qu'Hermione aurait voulu. De cette manière nous serons plus forts.<br>Ron jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Harry, mais son meilleur ami acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête. Lui aussi savait que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Hermione, qu'ils avancent.

**+ 1 mois**

Drago, comme à son habitude, avait pris l'apparence d'Hermione. C'était la seule apparence qu'il pouvait prendre sans risque puisque Hermione ne pouvait pas apparaître d'un instant à l'autre à Poudlard. Il avait également, depuis deux semaines, dû étudier plus dur que jamais. Il ne savait pas comment Hermione faisait pour autant travailler, travailler et travailler. N'en avait-elle jamais marre ? Il avait l'impression de passer sa vie le nez dans des livres et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à atteindre son niveau, même s'il s'en rapprochait de plus en plus.  
>A l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, il vit Pansy le regarder et lever les yeux au ciel, sans essayer d'être discrète. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle était en train de se dire, qu'il perdait son temps. Mais s'il avait de mauvaises notes sous l'apparence d'Hermione, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait. Parfois, il se prenait même au jeu, en levant sa main en l'air durant les cours. Il la levait si haut, qu'il devait forcément ressembler à la vrai Hermione. Cependant, il ne prenait le risque de lever la main que lorsqu'il était absolument sûr de sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser devant tout le monde en se trompant. Il vit Pansy lui jeter un dernier regard appuyé avant de sortir de la grande salle. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait, ce que tout le monde commençait à penser : qu'Hermione ne reviendrait jamais.<p>

**+ 3 mois  
><strong>  
>Drago avait finit par rallier ses quatre amis à sa cause. A la cause de l'Ordre. Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Daphné. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver dans la salle sur demande et ce soir là, il était plus nerveux que d'habitude. Il devait obtenir la réponse de chacun de ses amis concernant leurs parents respectifs.<br>Pansy fut la première à arriver, mais elle ne lui dit pas un mot, se contentant de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils. Le deuxième fut Théodore, qui semblait de bonne humeur. Il lui fit même remarquer qu'il était merveilleusement bien coiffé et qu'il devrait conserver l'apparence d'Hermione pour toujours, car il le trouvait beaucoup plus sympathique comme ça.  
>- Je ne suis pas plus sympathique, lui signala Drago avec humeur. J'essaye juste de me comporter comme elle en public !<br>- Je sais, c'est pour ça que ce serait bien que tu restes éternellement comme ça.  
>Il entendit Pansy ricaner, mais ni fit pas attention. Blaise et Daphné arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard en même temps. Daphné avança sans un mot en direction de Pansy, alors que Blaise semblait particulièrement amusé.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui lança Drago sur la défensive.  
>- Rien, pervers, répliqua-t-il en explosant de rire.<br>Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il entendit Pansy ricaner de nouveau et il se tourna aussitôt vers elle.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Oh c'est juste qu'on trouve tous que tu es en fait un gros pervers, lui dit-elle finalement.  
>- Quelqu'un peut-il préciser ? Insista-t-il d'une voix grinçante.<br>- Tu te touches quand tu prends ta douche ? Poursuivit-elle en reprenant tout son sérieux.  
>- Non mais ça te regarde ! S'exclama Drago d'un air ahurit.<br>- Non, répondit-elle. C'est vrai que ça ne regarde qu'Hermione.  
>Drago toisa sa meilleure amie d'un air septique. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?<br>- Je ne comprends pas que Dumbledore ait accepté une chose pareille, ajouta Blaise toujours aussi amusée.  
>- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ! S'exclama Drago ayant finalement compris où ses amis voulaient en venir. Dumbledore a pensé à tout ça !<br>- Vraiment ? Et ca l'amuse ? S'enquit Théodore avec sérieux.  
>- Vous êtes les seuls à me voir sous l'apparence d'Hermione, expliqua Drago. Moi, je me vois comme je l'ai toujours été, comme moi-même ! Pourquoi croyez-vous que c'est la fille Weasley qui me coiffe et me maquille tous les matins !<br>- Oh, c'est donc pour ça qu'Hermione est si bien coiffée ! On pensait tous que c'était toi qui mettais du cœur à l'ouvrage ! S'exclama Pansy en explosant de rire.  
>Drago leva les yeux au ciel, grogna et finit par juger qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de rebondir là-dessus. Il s'assit sur son propre fauteuil et reprit son sérieux en jetant un regard insistant à Blaise.<br>- Mes parents sont d'accord, finit par dire son meilleur ami.  
>- Pareil de mon côté, ajouta Pansy.<br>Théodore donna sa réponse d'un simple signe de tête et tout le monde se tourna vers Daphné.  
>- Ma mère a peur, finit-elle par dire. Elle croit que c'est un mangemort qui s'en est pris à ton père.<br>- Comme tout le monde, signala Théodore.  
>- Vous savez que c'est notre seule chance, fit Drago. L'Ordre protégera vos parents comme ils le font avec ma mère. Plus nous serons nombreux plus nous aurons de chance de vaincre. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Il faut que nous réglions le problème le plus vite possible. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de perdre encore plus de temps !<p>

**+ 3 mois et 1 semaine**

Lorsque la porte d'entrée de la maison des Black claqua derrière eux, les nouveaux venus furent accueillis par les membres de l'Ordre au grand complet.  
>- Bravo, leur lança Tonks d'un air enjoué. Vous verrez, tout va bien se passer.<br>- On vous a préparé des chambres à l'étage, ajouta Molly d'une voix cependant plus mesurée.  
>Il était certain qu'elle n'éprouvait pas la même sympathie à l'égard des nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait même un peu de peur, malgré le veritaserum dont avait fait usage l'Ordre.<br>- Les filles, ont vous a préparé la chambre au deuxième étage, signala Tonks. Les garçons, vous dormirez dans celle de Drago au premier.  
>S'ils furent déçus par le manque de confort, ils n'en montrèrent rien et suivirent Drago à l'étage supérieur.<br>Alors que tous, commençaient à installer leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives, Pansy resta en retrait près de Drago.  
>- Avec ces chambres sur-remplies, cela évitera les risques de découchage, lui fit-elle remarquer avec une pointe de réprobation dans la voix.<br>Drago arqua un sourcil interrogateur.  
>- Daphné et toi ne risquez pas de dormir dans le même lit, ajouta-t-elle.<br>- Et pourquoi en viendrait-on à dormir dans le même lit ?  
>- Tu me prends pour une idiote ?<br>Pansy se tourna franchement vers lui, avec un regard sévère, tandis que Drago faisait toujours mine d'ignorer où son amie voulait en venir.  
>- Je commence par les lettres ou ses disparitions nocturnes à Poudlard quand tu es revenu ? Je me doute bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé de physique entre vous, tant que tu avais l'apparence de Granger, mais j'imagine que maintenant...<br>- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! La coupa Drago agacé.  
>Il jeta un regard furtif à Daphné qui rangeait ses vêtements dans le placard de la chambre, avant de répondre à Pansy à voix basse.<br>- Je t'accorde que ces lettres ont été d'un réconfort important au début. Juste au début.  
>- Tu m'en diras tant !<br>- Je te le jure. J'ai mis fin à tout ça trois jours après le départ d'Hermione. Au début, ses lettres me faisaient penser à autre chose. Pendant mes brèves lectures, j'oubliais que j'étais seul, que j'avais tué mon père et que j'en voulais à Hermione. Mais la voir, allongée dans ce canapé, je... J'avais l'impression de la trahir.  
>- Tu l'as trahi le jour où tu ne lui as plus adressé la parole.<br>- Tu es du côté d'Hermione maintenant ? Tu la détestes ! Depuis quand es-tu de son côté ? Hein ?  
>- Depuis qu'elle t'a offert son amour et que j'ai vu qu'il en était de même pour toi. Depuis, qu'elle t'a mené sur le bon chemin. Depuis qu'elle a fait de toi quelqu'un de bien mieux que ce que tu étais jusqu'alors. Elle a fait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en toi Drago et tu es le seul à ne pas t'en être rendu compte. Tu l'as rejeté à cause d'un choix que TU avais fais !<br>- J'en avais besoin ! J'avais besoin d'en vouloir à quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! J'avais besoin de la haïr ! Personne ne veut le comprendre et je passe pour le méchant. Tu crois que je ne me sens pas assez mal ? A ton avis, qu'imagines-tu que je pense de tout ça ? Si Hermione est partie c'est à cause de moi, j'en suis certain.  
>Pansy laissa échapper un rire totalement dénué d'humour.<br>- Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'engager dans sa nouvelle chambre.  
>Drago la retint en arrière, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Pansy ouvrit la bouche.<br>- Et pour les sorties nocturnes de Daphné ? Lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.  
>- Je n'y suis pour rien.<br>- J'espère pour toi, parce que cela ne fera qu'alourdir ta honte. Je te conseille d'être tout ce que Granger aurait voulu, de faire tout ce que Granger aurait aimé accomplir elle-même.  
>- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire figure toi.<br>- C'est bien, continue comme ça et peut-être que lorsque tu mourras à ton tour, elle sera en train de t'attendre pour te donner son absolution.  
>Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer sa meilleure amie d'un air indéchiffrable.<br>- Peut-être que les proches de Granger n'ont pas la force de l'accepter pour l'instant, mais on sait qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Tu le sais au fond de toi Drago.  
>Cette fois, Drago voulu répondre, mais sa gorge resta totalement nouée.<br>- Continue de tenir avec force le flambeau qu'elle t'a confié en partant.


	46. Chapitre 46 : Un autre monde - FIN

**Chapitre 46 : Un autre monde - FIN**

**+ 3 mois et trois semaines**

Drago se tordait nerveusement les mains tandis qu'il montait les escaliers en colimaçon, menant au bureau du directeur. Il avait faillit oublier, faillit oublier comment tout avait réellement commencé avec Hermione. Faillit oublier quelque chose de cruciale !  
>- Entre Drago, entendit-il dire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.<br>Il poussa la lourde porte, s'avança vers le bureau en bois massif et sembla encore plus mal à l'aise si c'était possible. Il resta silencieux, sans oser réellement regarder devant lui.  
>- Tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire, c'est bien cela ? L'encouragea Dumbledore d'un sourire bienveillant.<br>- Oui, c'est ça.  
>Cependant, il ne semblait pas enclin à poursuivre, comme s'il hésitait sur la manière d'aborder le sujet.<br>- C'est à propos d'une certaine mission Drago ? Insista le directeur d'une voix douce et calme.  
>Cette fois, Drago sembla se réveiller.<br>- J'avais complètement oublié, avoua-t-il. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Vous... étiez au courant ? Demanda-t-il stupéfait.  
>- Le professeur Rogue, m'en avait en effet parlé.<br>Drago avala difficilement sa salive. Ainsi il savait. Il savait depuis le début.  
>- Je n'ai rien fait pour faire entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard, mais je suis certain qu'ils y parviendront, même sans mon aide.<br>- J'imagine que tu as raison, répondit le directeur en fixant Drago à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
>- C'est bientôt la fin de l'année, dans trois semaines plus précisément, insista Drago. Je suis certain qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à agir.<br>- Je te remercie pour ton honnêté et ta loyauté Drago, mais ne t'en fais pas. Nous avons mis en place des défenses supplémentaires autour du château et l'Ordre se tient près à intervenir à tout moment. Il serait en effet regrettable qu'un élève innocent soit touché.  
>- Mais c'est à vous que je devais m'en prendre !<br>Dumbledore adressa un nouveau sourire bienveillant à Drago, en lui assurant qu'il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires.

**+ 4 mois**

La position de Drago au sein de l'ordre avait pris un nouveau tournant. Il n'était plus simplement vu comme un invité, comme cela avait été longtemps le cas. C'était maintenant au tour de ses quatre amis de Serpentard de passer par là.  
>A présent, Drago passait beaucoup moins de temps avec les jumeaux Weasley, de part ses nouvelles responsabilités auprès d'Harry et Ron. Une réelle relation de confiance s'était installée entre eux et Ron avait finit par cesser d'en vouloir à Drago pour lui avoir ravis le cœur d'Hermione. Ils formaient un nouveau trio et Drago prenait son rôle particulièrement à cœur. Il reprenait le flambeau d'Hermione et tentait s'en montrer digne, ne serait-ce que pour la mémoire de celle qu'il avait aimé.<p>

Drago allait voir Hermione assez fréquemment, dans la chambre du parrain d'Harry. Il se plaisait à croire qu'elle était fière de lui.  
>Cependant, tout s'assombrissait lorsqu'il pensait à l'avenir. Qu'allait devenir le corps d'Hermione à force ? Resterait-elle éternellement dans cette chambre ? Et si jamais l'Ordre perdait face aux mangemorts ? Son corps resterait-il là, sans que quiconque ne se préoccupe plus jamais d'elle ? Que se passerait-il lorsqu'Hermione serait si vieille dans le coma du sorcier qu'elle finirait par mourir de mort naturelle ? Reviendrait-elle dans la vie réelle ? Que se passait-il lorsqu'on mourrait dans l'autre monde ? Peut-être était-elle déjà morte... Non, il se refusait à croire une telle chose. Pour lui, Hermione était heureuse, totalement heureuse, bien qu'elle ait oublié que son monde n'était qu'une création de son esprit.<p>

Drago pensait également souvent à l'acte ignoble qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de son propre père. Avait-il bien fait ? Certes, cela lui avait coûté Hermione, mais au fond de lui, il savait que cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire. L'esprit de son père était devenu si noir depuis que Voldemort l'avait disgracié... La haine l'avait totalement habité, nourrissant son rêve d'être à son tour au sommet. Une fois l'invention de son père au point, elle aurait finit par tuer tous les sorciers, avec la moindre parcelle de sang moldu dans les veines, en un claquement de doigts. Si le meurtre de son père était à refaire, il le referait, pour qu'Hermione ait une réelle chance de survivre, pour que tous les sorciers aient une chance de survivre quel que soit leur sang.

- Tout ça c'est grâce à toi, souffla Drago en jetant un faible regard à Hermione. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire tout ça... Sans toi, le monde aurait été condamné à un avenir plus que noir. Je ferais de toi une figure emblématique Hermione, le monde entier saura à quel point ta présence a été déterminante dans la chute de Voldemort. Car nous gagnerons ! Je me donne moins de dix ans pour réaliser un film parlant de tout ce que tu as fait pour notre monde. Je ferais un film à ton effigie Hermione et toute la population sorcière le verra. Je t'en fais la promesse. A moins que tu viennes me retrouver dans la réalité et que tu me suggères une meilleure idée, ajouta-t-il en adressant à Hermione un sourire triste mais emplit d'espoir.  
>Drago fit délicatement glisser sa main sur la joue d'Hermione avant de sortir de la chambre.<p>

**+ 4 mois et 2 jours**

Harry avait finit par comprendre que Drago Malefoy était plus que digne de confiance. Alors que Ron et lui continuaient d'aller à Poudlard, Drago, au même titre que ses quatre amis de Serpentard étaient tenus de rester aux quartiers de l'Ordre. Cependant, trois de ces personnes n'étaient pas toujours là où elles étaient censées être, justement à cause de cette nouvelle alliance. Le nouveau trio se retrouvait assez fréquemment dans la cabane hurlante afin de parler des horcruxes et de Voldemort. Hermione n'étant plus là, c'était à présent le rôle de Drago de soutenir les deux élèves de Gyrffondor dans leur lutte.  
>Ce soir, ils avaient rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures et Drago enfila ses chaussures au rez-de-chaussée, avant de tendre l'oreille en direction de l'étage supérieur. Visiblement personne ne faisait attention à lui, mis à part Pansy, qui passa soudainement la tête dans les escaliers pour fixer Drago d'un air suspicieux.<br>- Tu vas quelque part ? Lui lança-t-elle.  
>- Non.<br>- Tu viens de mettre tes chaussures, répliqua-t-elle d'un air blasé. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu sors en cachette. Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle en descendant les marches pour rejoindre Drago dans le hall.  
>- Je vais retrouver Harry et Ron, finit-il par dire en priant pour que Pansy soit compréhensive.<br>- Dans quel but ?  
>- Pour parler.<br>- Nous avons rejoins l'Ordre Drago ! Je pense donc que nous avons le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe.  
>- Il ne se passe rien, on se retrouve juste assez fréquemment pour parler.<br>- Qui vas-tu voir ?  
>- Pansy, je te jure que je vais rejoindre Harry et Ron, insista-t-il en soupirant.<br>- Pourquoi le faire en cachette dans ce cas ?  
>- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir d'ici ! S'exclama-t-il.<br>- En effet et tu en connais parfaitement la raison. C'est dangereux !  
>- Je suis prudent.<br>- Et de quelle manière t'y prends-tu pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, hein ?  
>Drago consulta l'heure à l'horloge du couloir avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.<br>- Je vais être en retard ! N'en parle pas s'il te plait.  
>Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, mais Pansy la referma d'un coup de pied.<br>- On se retrouve dans la cabane hurlante, finit-il par avouer.  
>Pansy le toisa pendant quelques secondes sans comprendre.<br>- La cabane est reliée au parc de Poudlard par un message secret.  
>-Tu parles de la cabane hurlante de... Celle qui est hantée ?<br>- Elle n'est pas hantée.  
>- Arrête ! Toi, Grégory et Vincent l'avez affirmé en...<br>- C'était Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité qui nous avait fait peur. D'ailleurs, choisir ce lieu de rendez-vous est un très beau clin d'œil de leur part, grogna-t-il. Si j'avais su qu'Harry avait cette cape à l'époque, j'aurais...  
>- Oui, tu aurais sans doute eu l'air moins ridicule, le coupa Pansy amusée. Ils ont du se foutre de toi pendant un bon moment.<br>- Oui eh bien ça ca va hein, répliqua-t-il attifement. Je dois partir maintenant, je vais être en retard. Laisse-moi passer.  
>Pansy se recula de la porte d'entrée, mais insista sur le fait que c'était dangereux. Drago lui assura qu'il était toujours prudent et finit par sortir de la maison des Black.<p>

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la cabane hurlante Ron était déjà là, plongé dans l'obscurité.  
>- Où est Harry ? Lui demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.<br>- Dumbledore voulait le voir ce soir, répondit Ron d'un air pensif.  
>Cependant, ce que Drago avait pris pour un air pensif, n'en était pas réellement un, puisqu'il fut presque aussitôt habité par le même sentiment : la suspicion. Comme Ron, il détailla la grande pièce délabré le cœur battant.<br>- Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? Lui lança Ron.  
>Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, juste une constatation que la pièce ne semblait pas dans le même état que d'habitude. La maison avait toujours été particulièrement sale et en désordre, mais là... Cela semblait pire que d'habitude. Il n'était plus possible pour eux d'allumer la moindre lumière puisque toutes les lampes avaient étés brisées et la porte, reliant l'intérieur de la maison au tunnel rejoignant le parc de Poudlard, était totalement détruite.<br>- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?  
>Ron se contenta de secouer la tête, alors que Drago sortait sa baguette d'un geste vif pour la pointer sur le rouquin.<br>- Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'exclama-t-il en tendant ses mains devant lui, comme pour se protéger.  
>- Depuis combien de temps Hermione s'est enfuit ? Lui demanda Drago d'une voix dure.<br>- Quoi ? Grommela Ron en fixant l'extrémité de la baguette de Drago.  
>- Réponds où je n'hésiterais pas ! S'écria-t-il.<br>Il secoua sa baguette et de petites gerbes d'étincelles en sortirent.  
>- Elle ne s'est pas enfuit, est elle plongée dans le coma du sorcier.<br>Drago toisa Ron pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de finalement, abaisser sa baguette.  
>- Désolée, j'ai cru que... J'ai cru que tu n'étais peut-être pas réellement toi.<br>Ron ne répondit pas.  
>- Quelqu'un est venu ici, expliqua Drago. Quelqu'un voulait qui voulait entrer à Poudlard et... Par Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il.<br>Il s'avança vers la fenêtre la plus proche et son cœur loupa un battement. Il fit volte face, se rua vers la porte d'entrée et sortit dehors, Ron sur ses talons.  
>- La marque des ténèbres... Elle n'apparait qu'à une seule occasion, poursuivit Drago d'une voix presque inaudible. Lorsqu'un mangemort a commis un meurtre.<br>- Mais la marque est juste au dessus du château ! S'exclama Ron.  
>- Exactement, confirma Drago. Des mangemorts sont entrés et ils sont passés par la cabane hurlante !<br>- Harry n'est jamais resté aussi tard avec Dumbledore, signala Ron dont le visage virait au vert.  
>Drago amorça un geste en direction de la porte d'entrée qu'il venait de passer, avant de soudain se raviser.<br>- Moi aussi j'ai entendu ! S'exclama Ron en se tournant vers l'amas de maisons qui composait le village de Pré-au-lard.  
>- Des gémissements ! Quelqu'un est blessé !<br>Drago et Ron échangèrent un regard angoissé. Que fallait-il faire ? Accourir en direction du supposé blessé ou rejoindre le château ?  
>- Je vais au château, finit par dire Ron.<br>- D'accord, je vais voir du côté du village, répondit Drago.  
>Les deux amis se séparèrent aussitôt.<p>

Drago, parvenait de mieux en mieux à entendre les gémissements et il pointa sa baguette devant lui, prêt à intervenir au cas où ce soit un piège. Il entendit même des voix ! Il accéléra le pas et bientôt il découvrit bientôt deux silhouettes. L'une d'elle semblait s'en prendre à l'autre en la poussant vers le sol.  
>- Experlliamus ! Lança aussitôt Drago en direction de l'homme.<br>Celui a qui il avait arraché la baguette s'effondra par terre, tandis que l'autre se redressait pour lui faire face, baguette levée. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir, qu'il fut à son tour désarmé par la deuxième silhouette. Il se retourna avec vivacité et entreprit de courir dans la direction opposée. Cependant, il se prit un sort en plein dos et s'écroula par terre, la tête en avant. Il n'allait tout de même pas mourir aussi stupidement, parce qu'il avait désarmé la mauvaise personne ! Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui.  
>- Drago ? Drago, c'est toi ?<br>Harry ! C'était Harry Potter ! Celui-ci lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Drago resta sur la défensive.  
>- Pourquoi m'as-tu désarmé ? Lui lança Drago.<br>- Pourquoi as-tu désarmé Dumbledore ?  
>- Quoi ? Balbutia Drago en écarquillant les yeux.<br>Harry pointa de nouveau sa baguette en direction du visage de Drago et ce dernier su aussitôt ce qu'il devait faire.  
>- Je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger, je vis au quartier de l'Ordre. Hermione est plongée dans le coma du sorcier depuis quatre mois et deux jours et je...<br>- C'est bon, le coupa Harry en abaissant sa baguette.  
>Les deux amis se toisèrent quelques secondes en silence, avant de se précipiter en direction du corps, toujours étendu au sol et le visage de Drago se marqua de stupeur.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry qui tentait tant bien que mal de redresser le directeur. J'ai cru qu'il s'en prenait à toi, je...  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as crus bien faire, le coupa Harry. Aide-moi !<br>Drago attrapa le directeur par le bras pour tenter de le hisser à sa hauteur, mais l'homme semblait beaucoup trop faible.  
>- Drago ? Murmura Dumbledore d'une voix faible. Il faut rentrer à Poudlard, il faut... Il me faut le professeur Rogue.<br>Avant que l'un des deux garçons aient eu le temps de répondre, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités derrières eux. Madame Rosmerta courrait à leur rencontre, vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre.  
>- Je vous ai entendu ! Mais qu'est-ce que qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiète.<br>- Il est blessé, répondit Harry. Il faut que vous restiez avec lui, pendant que Drago et moi allons chercher de l'aide au château !  
>- Vous n'allez surement pas y aller tous seuls ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte...<br>Harry voulu répliquer qu'il ne voyait pas le problème, mais Drago intervint.  
>- La marque des ténèbres, déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.<br>Harry se retourna vivement en direction du château et fut aussitôt envahit par la terreur.  
>- Quand est-elle apparue ? Interrogea Dumbledore.<br>- Il n'y a pas longtemps.  
>- Il faut tout de suite retourner au château, dit Dumbledore.<br>Il parvint à se redresser, mais Drago secoua énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite.  
>- Il ne faut pas... Ils viennent pour vous...<br>- Rosmerta, s'il vous plait, envoyez un message au ministère, dit Dumbledore. Il se peut que personne, à Poudlard, ne se soit encore rendu compte de ce qui se passe... Harry, Drago...  
>- NON ! S'écria ce dernier. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller.<br>- Drago... Je suis le directeur. Rosmerta, j'ai besoin d'un moyen de transport...un balai... Drago, Harry, retrouvez les autres ! Retrouvez les quatre autres, précisa-t-il.  
>Harry et Drago surent aussitôt que Dumbledore parlait des anciens Serpentard, actuellement en sécurité aux quartiers de l'Ordre.<br>- Drago va rentrer, mais moi, je vous accompagne, déclara Harry d'une voix sans appel.  
>- Mets ta cape d'invisibilité, lui dit Dumbledore pendant que Rosmerta se dépêchait d'aller chercher un deuxième balai.<p>

Drago entra en trombe dans la maison des Black, faisant claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui.  
>- PANSY, BLAISE, THEODORE, DAPHNE ! Hurla-t-il.<p>

- Ma baguette... J'ai perdu ma baguette, s'angoissa Drago alors que tous ses amis venaient de le rejoindre en bas. Je dois retourner à Pré-au-lard ! Je n'aurais pas du les laissez partir ! Je suis un lâche...  
>- Mais de quoi parles-tu Drago ? S'enquit Pansy troublée par l'état de son ami.<br>- Mais c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui m'a demandé de rentrer ici ! S'exclama-t-il. Harry a insisté pour rester mais moi je n'ai rien dis ! J'ai crus qu'il fallait que je l'écoute !  
>Les amis de Drago s'échangèrent des regards incertains.<br>- C'est le directeur ! Il fallait que je l'écoute, hein ?  
>- Drago, expliques-nous de quoi tu parles ! Intervint Blaise<br>- Ma baguette doit être par terre ! Harry m'a désarmé, donc elle a dû rester au même endroit !  
>- Harry t'a désarmé ? Répéta Pansy en articulant exagérément.<br>- Oui, parce que j'avais désarmé Dumbledore ! S'exclama Drago agacé par les questions de ses amis. Il faut que j'aille la récupérer ! Je ne peux pas la laisser par terre, comme ça !  
>Les amis de Drago s'échangèrent de nouveaux regards, plein de sous-entendus.<br>- Il est en état de choc je crois, souffla Théodore à voix basse.  
>- Et ça ne va pas s'arranger, ajouta Daphné dont le regard s'était figé en direction sur les escaliers, menant à l'étage.<br>Tous le monde, Drago y comprit, se tourna dans la direction indiquée.

Hermione était là, droite comme un « i », fixant chacun d'entre eux avec incompréhension.

**Hermione  
><strong>  
>C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Une assistance d'une extraordinaire diversité s'était déjà installée sur la moitié des chaises. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Drago sous sur une autre apparence grâce au polynéctare et moi-même allâmes nous asseoir au bout d'une rangée près du lac. Je passai un bon moment à détailler chaque personne présente et soudain Drago me donna un coup de coude et je me retournai dans la direction qu'il indiquait d'un faible signe de tête. Hagrid remontait lentement l'allée qui séparait les chaises. Il pleurait en silence, avec dans ses bras, enveloppé de velours pourpre parsemé d'étoiles d'or, le corps de Dumbledore.<br>Pour revenir, j'avais dû attendre que le temps que j'avais passé dans le coma du sorcier, s'écoule de la même manière dans mon vrai monde. Drago avait agit exactement comme j'aurais voulu qu'il le fasse. Il avait agit exactement comme je l'avais moi-même fait dans le coma du sorcier, pourtant, Dumbledore avait été tué... Il avait été tué par Rogue. Je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler, au même titre que Ginny, lorsque je vis Hagrid déposer avec précaution le corps sur une table de marbre. Je sentis Drago attraper ma main pour la serrer doucement dans la sienne.

A présent nous étions quatre. Harry, Ron, Drago et moi. Nous sourîmes en regardant le château.  
>- Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que nous ne reviendrons peut-être plus jamais ici, dis-je avec désolation. Comment pourrait-on fermer Poudlard ?<br>- Ca n'arrivera peut-être pas. Nous ne courrons pas plus de danger que chez nous, fit remarquer Ron. C'est partout pareil, maintenant. Je dirais même que Poudlard est plus sûr, il y a davantage de sorciers, ici, pour nous défendre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?  
>- Je ne reviendrais pas, même si l'école rouvre, répondit-il.<br>Ron le regarda bouche bé, tandis que Drago et moi-même soupirâmes dans un même mouvement.  
>- Je savais que tu dirais ça, dis-je. Mais que vas-tu faire ?<br>- Je vais retournez chez les Dursley parce que Dumbledore le voulait, déclara Harry. Mais je n'y resterais pas longtemps. Après, je partirais pour de bon.  
>- Où iras-tu si tu ne reviens pas à l'école ?<br>- Je pensais retourner à Godric's Hollow, marmonna Harry. Pour moi, tout a commencé là-bas. J'ai l'impression que je dois y revenir. Et j'aimerais bien me rendre sur la tombe de mes parents.  
>- Et ensuite ? Demanda Ron.<br>- Ensuite, il faut que je retrouve les autres Horcruxes, répondit Harry, les yeux rivés sur la tombe blanche de Dumbledore qui se reflétait dans l'eau, de l'autre côté du lac. C'était ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a tout révélé. Si Dumbledore avait raison - ce qui est le cas, j'en suis sûr -, il y en a encore quatre. Je dois les retrouver et les détruire, après je partirais en quête du septième morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, la partie qui est toujours dans son corps. Et je serais celui qui le tuera. Si en chemin je rencontre Severus Rogue, ajouta-t-il, tant mieux pour moi, tant pis pour lui.  
>La déclaration d'Harry fut suivit d'un long silence. La foule venue pour les funérailles de Dumbledore, s'était presque entièrement dispersée.<br>- On viendra te retrouver, Harry, promit Ron.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Chez ton oncle et ta tante. Et on t'accompagnera, où que tu ailles. Tous les trois, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago.  
>- Non, répliqua aussitôt Harry.<br>- Tu nous as dis un jour, rappelai-je à voix basse, qu'il était encore temps pour nous de revenir en arrière, si nous le voulions. Ce temps, nous l'avons largement eu, non ?  
>- Nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, assura Ron. Mais avant toute autre chose, avant même d'aller à Godric's Hollow, tu devras d'abord venir à la maison, chez ma mère et mon père. Et toi aussi Drago.<br>- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, tandis que Drago fronçait les sourcils.  
>- Le mariage de Bill et de Fleur, tu te souviens ?<br>- Oui, nous ne devons pas rater ça, dit-il.

Je restais totalement silencieuse, inspirant et expirant lentement. Le trio avait laissé place à un magnifique quatuor. Il me manquait beaucoup de détails concernant les quatre mois que j'avais raté, mais j'étais certaine que je saurais bientôt tout. A commencer, par la manière dont s'y était pris Drago pour se faire autant apprécier de Ron et à finir par la manière dont il été parvenu à me pardonner sans que j'y fasse quoi que ce soit. 

**Dix ans plus tard**

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demandai-je en me tordant nerveusement les doigts. On ne sait pas comment le public va réagir... On ne sait pas quelle va être leur réaction...  
>- Ils vont aimer, affirma Drago, sûr de lui.<br>Je passai ma tête à travers la petite ouverture de la porte, pour contempler la salle plein à craquer. Il n'y avait pas un seul siège de libre. Je connaissais au moins la moitié des visages de ce soir. Mes amis, ma famille, mes anciens professeurs, les anciens membres de l'Ordre, ou encore des membres du ministère.  
>- On aurait tout de même dû montrer tout ça à nos proches avant... avant de le faire face à tant de monde, insistai-je.<br>- Hermione, je t'en prie arrête, soupira Drago en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel. Nos amis savent déjà de quoi cela va parler et ils connaissent déjà certaines scènes. N'oublies pas que ce sont leurs propres souvenirs que nous avons utilisé !  
>- Eh bien justement, peut-être que cela va être gênant. Nous aurions peut-être dû prendre des acteurs...<br>- Arrête de t'angoisser ! J'ai l'impression de revenir cinq ans en arrière pour la première projection de film sorcier.  
>On frappa soudain à la porte et Drago s'empressa de faire rentrer la journaliste de la Gazette du sorcier. Après quelques salutations et banalités d'usage, Rose Wepp posa sa première question.<br>- Bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas un film comme les autres, c'est ça ?  
>- En effet, répondit Drago. Au lieu d'utiliser des acteurs comme d'habitude, le film a été créé par des souvenirs. Les souvenirs d'un grand nombre de personnes.<br>Rose Wepp, nota avec intérêt tout ce que lui disait Drago sur son petit calepin.  
>- Comme en témoigne le titre, le film est à l'effigie du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Albus Dumbledore. Il nous a paru inconcevable, à Hermione et moi, d'utiliser des acteurs. Personne n'aurait pu jouer le personnage de Dumbledore. Personne. Nous avons donc passé six longs mois à recueillir le plus de souvenirs possible afin de vous présenter ce soir le portrait de ce grand sorcier.<br>La porte grinça et s'ouvrit lentement sur une petite tête blonde qui affichait un air boudeur. Presque aussitôt, une chevelure de feux apparue à sa suite.  
>- Il est intenable ! Vous auriez pu le faire garder ! C'est ce que j'ai fais avec mes propres enfants ! S'exclama Ginny à bout de souffle.<br>- Il a trois ans, il ne peut pas être intenable ! Et je ne vois pas par qui nous aurions pu le faire garder, toutes les personnes que je connais sont ici, répliqua Drago avec humeur.  
>- Il y a des baby sitter !<br>- Hors de question qu'un inconnu touche à mon fils.  
>Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me baisser pour prendre Scorpius dans mes bras.<br>- Désolée et merci Ginny, dis-je en lui adressant un sourire. Je vais le garder avec moi. Tu peux redescendre, le film va bientôt commencer.  
>- Vous n'allez pas venir faire votre petit discours habituel devant la foule ? Vous le faites pourtant à chaque nouvelle sortie de film...<br>- Pas cette fois, répondis-je. Cette fois, on le fera à la fin, quand tous le monde aura vu que...  
>- Quand tout le monde aura vu le film, coupa Drago d'une voix dure.<br>Ginny fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle referma la porte et disparu.  
>- Personne n'est au courant qu'on a utilisé les souvenirs en fait, avoua Drago à la journaliste. Ils pensent juste qu'on s'est inspiré des scènes pour créer un film avec des acteurs. Et Hermione a faillit gâcher la surprise, ajouta-t-il en me lançant un regard sévère.<br>Rose Wepp posa encore quelques questions à Drago, que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. Lorsqu'elle sortie enfin de la pièce, Drago vint me serrer dans ses bras.  
>- Tout va bien se passer Hermione, je le sais. Ils ne pourront qu'aimer.<br>- J'espère. Tu sais, poursuivis-je. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire un tel film sur Rogue. Après tout, n'est-ce pas lui le réel héro de tout ça ? Le réel héro de notre monde ?  
>- Si, mais c'est aussi la personne la plus mystérieuse qu'il m'ait été de connaître et nous n'avions pas assez de souvenirs pour...<br>- Pour qu'on le perçoive à sa juste valeur, terminai-je.  
>- De toute façon, il est dans beaucoup des souvenirs qu'on a récolté pour l'histoire de Dumbledore.<br>- C'est vrai, avouai-je.  
>Nous nous regardâmes en silence pendant de longues secondes. Ce film sur Dumbledore nous ramenait autant l'un que l'autre dans le passé, mais davantage dans le coma du sorcier. Quel serait le monde d'aujourd'hui si nous n'avions jamais fais exploser ce chaudron encours de potion ? Que serait-il passé si je n'étais jamais retournée dans le coma du sorcier ? Surement rien de tout cela. Tout aurait forcement été différent. Mais la fin aurait-elle été la même ? Aurions-nous tous été heureux et en sécurité ?<p>

Drago me déposa un tendre baiser sur le front et fit signe à l'un de ses employés de lancer le film. Lorsque la salle de cinéma s'obscurcit, l'écran s'alluma, affichant seulement deux mots. Deux noms plus exactement. Le titre du film.

******ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**Fin**

_Mon dieu c'est la fin... Je reste presque sans voix. Comme si quelque chose s'était totalement détaché de moi : mon histoire. Je crois que c'est l'histoire que j'ai mis le plus de temps à écrire : Plus d'un ans. Le premier chapitre date en effet du 3 novembre 2014. Eh bien dit donc... J'aurais traînée pour l'écrire cette histoire ahah.  
>Mon histoire s'est enfin détachée de moi et je n'en suis pas triste car je vais pouvoir en commencer une nouvelle !<br>Je tiens évidemment à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires, vos critiques, vos compliments, mais surtout votre soutien ! Sans vous, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible, vous faites vivre l'histoire tout autant que moi ! _


End file.
